Power Rangers Animal Strike
by AgUaScorch
Summary: When the dangerous Axis comes back to Earth, a new team of heroes has to come together to stop him. Their mission is to protect the Earth and the legacy of the Power Rangers. They will face challenges other than Axis such as romance, friendship, teamwork among other things. They are the Power Rangers Animal Strike!
1. Animal Strike

A/N: Hey guys, this is a story I came up with and there will be another story that resembles this one. I'm basically making a Power Rangers series and a Super Sentai Counterpart series. I've gotten a lot of help from two buddies of mine and I hope you enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any characters and teams associated with it, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own ideas and my own characters.)

Chapter 1: Animal Strike

The day was beautiful. The sun was out. The wind blowing at the right amount of speed. People were all over the place. People were walking to work or walking home. Others were sitting around the plaza enjoying the nice day.

Humans live their lives in peace. The city was always noisy even at night time. Beast City was created for the purpose of keeping people safe. So many safe zones and safety precautions were taken to make sure everyone felt safe. Beast City was created by a mysterious man who disappeared long ago.

"Can we get ice cream mom?" a little boy asked his mother as they walked across the plaza.

"Maybe, if you are patient while I'm in the store, we can get ice cream." the mother told her son with a big smile.

As the boy skipped happily a sudden explosion was heard. Before the mother could react and reach her child, an explosion occurred separating both of them in an instant.

The mother looked up to see more explosions and smoke rising from the destroyed buildings. She looked around for her son and she couldn't find him.

Around her were other people also looking for their loved ones. As everyone got up to begin their search, a group of figures appeared from the smoke.

The people thought they were rescuers, coming to find them. It was until the figures appeared that the people gained fear in their eyes.

"Mon.. Mon... MONSTERS!!" a person yelled as he pointed out to the creatures now coming towards them. The creatures making noises as they moved in formation. They began moving forward. Their walk became a run as they ran towards the humans as they were beginning their run. As some ran, others stood in fear. These monsters looked like distorted humans. Their faces looked like gas masks. The had mechanical implants. Their handheld weapons were axe like and could become blasters.

The monsters were getting closer and closer with their weapons in hands. There weapons were axe like with a spear head at the bottom and a way for them to become blasters.

Suddenly, the monsters were blasted back. As some of the monsters disappeared others replaced them. These monsters looked up to see a figure on a low rooftop.

"You dirty Ravagers." Suddenly the figure jumped from the rooftop and landed in front of the monsters.

As he landed he blasted a few more and pulled out his second sidearm. He formed the sword from the smaller looking blade. He held the handle and pulled the sword close to his face and turned the sword so that its side was facing the monsters.

"Always messing with people lives," the figure stated, "Don't you have something better to do."

With that, the figure began his attack. He slashed a few monsters and blasted a few more. The red blasts striking the monsters in the middle of their bodies. He continued doing so as more and more monsters appeared.

"Is there no end to you guys." The figure said before being blasted out of the smoke that covered him.

He looked up to see a different looking monster. This monster looked more bug like with hands like a mantis. His face looked like a cool halloween mask. The face of a mantis is what it looked like with a humanoid look to it. It's eyes orange and it's antena sticking out from its head. His body a light green with some black.

"How dare you interfere, Ranger!" The monster yelled at the person in front of him.

The Red Ranger now stood in front of the monster. His suit had a cool design. He had stripes resembling a tigers stripes all around his suit. The stripes black while the suit was red. His boots were red with more black markings and the collar of the boots being gold colored. His helmet resembled a tiger with black eyes on the top on each side. The visor was black and resembled a tigers mouth when open. The whole suit had a black tiger motif while a black tiger stylized number 1 remanined in the middle of the suit. His belt was gold with a buckle that was square shaped with the Animal Strike logo in the middle along with the stylized 1. On his left arm was a sort of wristband, that when the middle was pressed it would transform into his Morpher. On his right holster, he had what looked like a blaster, the Strike Blaster as it was called and on his left holster, he had what looked to be a sword, the Strike Saber as that was called.

The Red Ranger stood looking directly at the monster. He studied him looking all around and then looking at his surrondings.

"What are you looking at?" the monster yelled the question at the ranger.

"Nothing for you to worry about." The Red Ranger stated as he took out his blaster once again, firing red blasts at the monster.

The monster fell back, but got immediately got back up. He looked towards the ranger only to realize that he was gone. He looked around before being slashed from behind by the rangers sword.

The monster got up and began using his hands, which had transformed to look like a mantis' arms which looked like blades, to send slashs towards the ranger. The ranger was sent back by this. He looked up to see the monster charging up a bigger one. Before he could react an electrical slash was sent to the ranger sending him flying backwards into a car. The ranger got up only to be blasted again by a slash made of fire.

"Ok I'm tired of this." With that the red ranger jumped up into the air and moved behind the monster, kicking him in his back.

The ranger pressed the middle of the wristband on his left hand and his Morpher was produced. He then clicked his belt buckle and it opened, revealing what looked to be a battery like object. The ranger took it out and looked at it. With a nod, he opens the middle of the Morpher and inserted the battery into the Morpher before closing it again. He input a code on the side and a hologram of a sword appeared over the Morpher.

**# 001**

In an instant, the tiger symbol on his chest glowed as something came out of the light. In front of the red ranger was now a sword. A better sword than his standard sword. It looked like a katana blade. The handle was red and black. The blade itself remained a nice shining silver color. On the middle of the handle, was a circle. The circle was gold and within the circle, was a tiger engraving, sort of looking like a power coin.

"Tiger Sword!" The Red Ranger yelled out as he grabbed the sword and immediately began his rush towards the monster. The monster prepared his own sharp hands and they clashed. The sword hit the monsters hands. It remained like that before the ranger faked a strike. With the monster now off balance, the Red Ranger took his opportunity and slashed the monster at his stomach.

The monster was thrown back by the blow. As the Red Ranger walked closer to the monster, he was blasted by a more powerful blast. He looked up to see three new figures appear.

"Well Well Well," the monster on the roof began, "seems we have a ranger problem."

The other monsters laughed diabolically. As they emerged, the red ranger could get a better view of them.

The one on the roof was enveloped in a black cloud. Electricity crackled from the smoke. No figure could be seen. The only thing that could be seen were red eyes with no pupils.

The one to his right was a more goblin monster looking figure. He had glasses in front of his red eyes. He was green and had what looked like black pants on. He had what looked like a backpack which was big and black. He had a crown like thing on his head with two spring antenna on his head.

The last figure was a tiger and lion like monster. He had a scar on his left eye. He was red, orange and gold. He had a coat cape on. He had a more humanoid look to him. He had a sword on his back which was clearly a huge sword.

"Axis!" was the only word that the ranger could spit out.

"So you've heard of me." the monster was clearly pleased with being acknowledged. If he could be seen, he would have a big smirk on his face.

"I swear to you, I will take you down!" the Red Ranger screamed as he began his rush attack against the monster. He was stopped dead in his tracks however by a slash sent by the monster standing to the other monsters left.

"Just to make sure you know," the monster began, "I am Axis. This one to my right is Byxis. The other one is Zaku."

The monsters were all clearly pleased.

"Stay out of our way or die at the hands of Axis!" Zaku yelled out to the ranger.

Before the Red Ranger could move, he was attacked again and when he looked up he saw that the monster disappeared. All he could hear was the laughing of Axis as it slowly went away. The Red Ranger hit the ground with his fist.

He got up to leave before he heard the voice of a concerned woman. She was calling out to her child. The Red Ranger looked around before spotting a few people getting up and leaving with limps, being helped by medical staff. He saw a boy wandering calling out to his mother.

The Red Ranger sighed and walked over to the boy. He picked up the boy without a word and moved over to where his mother was. He dropped the boy into the mothers arms.

"Thank You!" She exclaimed, "Thank You!"

With that, the Red Ranger turned and walked away before jumping up into the air disappearing into the day. The boy stared at him until he was gone.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, how's your day so far!" A happy man, with some freaky black and white hair and an autoshop jumpsuit, asked the Red Ranger. The man also had a pair of goggles on his face which he moved down so that they hung around his neck.

"Everything went alright Mick, like always." the Red Ranger told him.

"You always say that." Mick said happily as he was working on some ranger weapons.

"Ok fine," the Red Ranger began, "he showed up today, in person."

Without movement, Mick knew who the red ranger was talking about. He shifted uncomfortably. The last time he faced a big bad face to face was when he was stuck on the Galaxy Warriors ship.

Just then, a flash of fire appeared in the middle of the room. The room was a big one. It was a command center after all. The command center was located near Beast City. It was located in a forest, underground. Computer screens on one wall. On the other wall were teleporters that helped with teleporting anything or anyone to any place on Earth. The rooms color was mostly white with other colors around lighting up the room. In the middle was a huge table where things could also be viewed and various other activities could be held. It was basically a laboratory or a combination of Power Ranger command centers. The Animal Strike logo, a hawk to be precise, was on the back wall which was a door that slid open allowing for people to exit the command center.

The fire subdued and right where the fire had been, was a man. The man had regular hair, or hair that looked like Hawkeyes as the red ranger would say. He wore a long black robe with a red shirt that could be seen. He also had black pants and black boots.

"Kai!" the Red Ranger almost fell over, "What are you doing here?"

"So, Axis has shown up?" Kai asked a question that sounded more like a statement.

"The rumors were true then?" the Red Ranger asked, "Axis was going to comeback and that's why you needed me to become a Power Ranger."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Kai asked another question that also sounded like a statement.

"I had my doubts, considering that I would have never thought of myself worthy of being a Power Ranger." The Red Ranger made a statement.

"Well, like I told you, you have the tigers spirit inside of you." Kai told him.

"I guess?" the Red Ranger shrugged.

"Why don't you demorph and talk to me face to face?" Kai finally asked, wanting to talk to the person behind the helmet.

The Red Ranger hesitated before finally obliging. He pushed a button on his Morpher and his suit disappeared. There stood a man who was pretty tall. He had black short hair. He had brown eyes and a slightly invisible scar under his left eye, moving to his cheek. He had a black t-shirt with a red hoodie. On the left side of the hoodie was a design of a tiger. It looked like it was attacking something. On the right was the black outline of the face of a tiger and on the right side of the chest was a logo that looked like a hawk. The Animal Strike logo. On the back was his number, 1, styled like a tiger. On the upper back, covered by the hood of the jacket, was his nickname, "Furious Tiger". On the lower back we're the words "Fury of the Tiger". He had dark blue jeans and black and white Vans. He had black fingerless gloves. His Morpher had turned to a wristband on his left arm.

He moved over to where Kai was now standing, taking a seat on one of the chairs with wheels. He spun around a few times before facing Kai and Mick again.

"That's better." Kai stated.

"Now, is there any other information you have?" Mick asked with curiosity.

Just then a robot came in running. He was a robot capable of moving easily. He had a humanoid figure. He was red and white and had gold on his chest. His eyes were blue and he had silver coloring around his eyes. The robot was clearly running with huge information.

"What is it Redbot?" Mick asked the stressed out robot.

"The other Animal Spirits, the ones in the tubes, they are reacting to something." Redbot had said to the group.

Kai was the first one to walk out of the room and go to the next room. This other room looked similar to the first one. It had some differences like the middle containing tubes with spirit like figures, floating in the tube. The walls were filled with more weapons and with containers holding the batteries similar to the one the Red Ranger had used to bring out his weapon.

Mick had followed him along with the Red Ranger. They looked at the tubes and began to think about what was happening.

Kai turned to the Red Ranger, "Saul!" The unnamed man looked up to face Kai.

"I know," Saul stated with an annoyed look and tone, "I've made up my mind. We don't need them."

"But.." Kai was cut off.

"I said that I don't need them!" Saul had exclaimed.

With that, Saul left the room leaving Kai and Mick alone with Redbot. Before Mick knew it, Kai had hit the button on the side.

"What are you doing?" Mick had asked with a shakey voice.

"I'm doing what's right!" Kai had exclaimed with a look of anger on his face.

With that, the spirit figures were dispensed to the bottom of the machine and were shot out into the world, looking for hosts. Looking for Rangers.

Kai backed away from the table and disappeared in a tornado of flames. Mick stood there wondering where this was going. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what new adventures awaited. Ever since he came back to Earth, he never thought of helping another team of rangers, until he was found and contacted by Kai.

Mick quickly walked out of the room and immediately began working on the computer in the next room. Schematics appeared all over the screen. Zord schematics and weapon schematics.

Redbot looked at Mick and realized that it was going to be a long night ahead of them. He moved to Micks side and began aiding him in whatever he needed.

-0-0-0-0-

The sun was bright. It was a nice day. These days didn't come all to often. The city was bustling with the noise of construction going on and all the freeway traffic. People walking across the plaza and people at the park were all doing some sort of activity.

Kids were enjoying the afternoon. School was out and they were all enjoying their day before night came signaling that it was time for bed and another schoolday would start tomorrow. The kids didn't care about later, they cared about now. They raced around the park playing tag or hide-and-seek.

Teenagers were also about, traveling to their destinations. Many were meeting up with their friends in the park and others were just passing by.

The day was so beautiful. It hid the fact that there was a monster attack recently. Many people feared another one. Others hoped that someone would stop them. All they could do was wait and see what the day had to offer.

"Great!" A young teenage girl exclaimed, "Where am I going to sit?"

"Alicia!" The girl spun around to see a boy coming towards her.

The boy was her age. He had short black hair with the sides of his head faded. He wore a black t-shirt and had on a pair of grey shorts. He had on some white Vans. His eyes were brown but looked to be black in the sun.

"Oh, hi Marco." Alicia greeted the boy who came up to her.

"Hi Alicia," Marco said, "you look like you don't know where you are going."

Alicia did have on a face of a confused person. She wore a light blue striped shirt. She had on a pair of blue jeans. She also had a pair of black and white Converse. Her hair was down going onto her shoulders and surrounding her ears. Her eyes were a brown color. Her confused expression changed to a happy one.

"Cmon." Alicia said, motioning to Marco towards a bench where a couple that was sitting there left.

She sat down quickly and sighed of relief. Marco sat down next to her. They both sat in silence for about a minute before Alicia said something.

"So" she began, "What brings you to the park?"

Alicia's question took Marco by surprise, he had completely forgotten why he came to the park because of his other thoughts crashing into each other. His thoughts about cars really got to him as they were shooting all over in his brain. He finally receieved the answer in his head.

"I was fixing up somebody's car." Marco replied, relaxing on the bench.

"Really?" Alicia asked in surprise, "Who called you to help with their car?"

"I intern at a car mechanic shop and they asked me to come and check out this car that had stopped working all of a sudden." Marco pulled out a bottle of water from the bag he was carrying. The bag was also filled with his tools.

"Oh that's cool." Alicia stated also grabbing her own water bottle and taking a drink.

"Yea, it really is. It turns out that the car just needed a new battery. The person who was driving it just didn't know what the light flashing on his dashboard meant." Marco took another sip of his water.

"Well I guess I'm that kind of person. Whenever the lights on the dashboard of my parents car go off, I don't know what they mean." Alicia said, a little embarrassed.

Marco chuckled, "Anyway, getting away from that, what are you doing at the park?"

"I just came out her to study. I like doing homework outdoors. I just put in my earbuds and focus on my work until I'm done." Alicia said as she pulled out her science notebook.

Marco looked over to Alicia. It had been awhile since he was in school. Not even a while. It was just a couple months ago. His class had graduated and him and his friends celebrated through the night. He just decided that working was the best place for him. Soon enough he wouldn't be an intern anymore and would actually get paid for doing the thing he loved.

Just then, Marco could hear someone yelling his name. He turned to see another boy, running towards him. The boy had thick wavy short black hair. His eyes looked black but were probably only brown. He wore his white windbreaker with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore black jeans and white Vans.

As he arrived, he was out of breath. He was trying to spit out his words but he couldn't find them. He finally did and got up quickly looking at Marco straight in the eyes.

"Marco," The boy began, "Can I borrow your..."

Before he could finish, Marco cut him off. Marco knew exactly what the boy wanted and he wasn't going to give him the yes.

"Eduardo!" Marco exclaimed, making Alicia look up and over at the two, "I already said no!"

"But Marco." Eduardo put on his fake sad face, the one he used when he really wanted something.

"No!" Marco said with a stern tone.

"Fine!" Eduardo exclaimed with pure frustration before realizing that Alicia was there.

"Same old Eduardo, huh?" Alicia said laughing as she said it.

"I guess." Eduardo put on his smile. The same smile he always had. It would never change.

"Well, you are welcome to join us if you want." Alicia motioned to the bench where her and Marco were sitting.

Eduardo happily took the seat in the middle. He looked at the two before opening his mouth again.

"Ok guys, let's talk about what we have all been up to lately." Eduardo said with a semi devious smile.

The other two turned to look at him in confusion. Eduardo, without noticing this began with his story.

"Well so far everything's been all right.."

-0-0-0-0-

A boy stood in his place at the pier. He looked over to see the ocean. The sea breeze was coming in nice. The wind blew on his face. He looked back behind him and saw all the people on the pier.

He walked away from the railing of the pier and walked in between people. He was looking for something. He was looking for a place to stand. He had his camera around his neck. He finally found a clearing and made his way for it. He saw a set of stairs and climbed them. He was now at the perfect angle. He could see everyone and they could see him.

He wore a Warriors basketball hat. He had on a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. Some of his dirty blonde hair was coming out. He had greenish brown eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and his white Adidas shoes. He has a watch on his right wrist. He didn't usually put it there but he was in a rush in the morning.

He pulled his camera up and zoomed into the people. He began to snap shots of different faces. Each person had a different emotion within them and it was being expressed on their face.

He looked at all the photos he took. He was pretty happy with the pictures he took. Just then, his phone rang.

He took the phone out of his pocket and answered the call, "Yo?"

"Mikey, you done yet or what?" The voice on the phone asked the man standing at the piers railing again.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you later." With that, Mikey hung the call up.

He turned to see the people again. He looked over at the beach and saw more people. A smile appeared on his face as he prepared his camera.

"Time for some more shots." Mikey said with a big grin on his face.

-0-0-0-0-

The boy had just walked into his room with a plate of food and a can of soda. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his phone. He put on a video and began to eat his burger happily. He grabbed the fries and happily ate.

When he finished, he took his dirty dish to the kitchen and his can to the recycling bag and retreated to his room. He turned on his PlayStation. He began playing his game with his friends.

"Anthony!" One of his friends yelled into their mic making the boy pull the headset away before putting it back on.

"What?" the boy, Anthony, asked with a annoyed tone.

"Get the guys in that house over there." Anthony groaned loud enough for his whole party to hear.

After a while of playing games, he got ready to go out. It was three o'clock and he was going to hang with some of his friends. He put on a black plain t-shirt, black jeans and black and white Vans. He wore his hair the usual style he always did, brushed to the side and spiked up a little.

He walked out of the apartment and got into his friends car. He lived with Mikey, since Mikey lived alone now and Anthony wanted to move out of his house while he was still in high school. As they drove off, he took out his phone and began going through social media while listening to his friends conversation.

When they got to their destination, the boys got out of the car and made their way into the spectrum center. They were going to buy a new game that was realeased and they all planned on getting it at the same time. Anthony was excited for this new game.

-0-0-0-0-

She paced back and forth through her room. She was waiting for a response from her friend.

"Cmon, Lily, just tell me" the girl could wait no longer.

"Why?" Lily asked her friend with a concerned tone. Lily wore a nice white blouse with black jeans and white shoes. Her hair was made into a ponytail.

"I have to know what he thinks," the girl said, "I can't have him thinking that I'm his girlfriend."

"Fine, but I have to tell you tomorrow." Lily said, standing up.

"Why?!" The girls mouth created a frown.

"Because he just told me that he can't talk right now and I want him to be able to talk to us so that you can hear what he has to say." Lily said making her way for the door. The two made their way to the front door.

"Ok but promise me you will tell me." the girl pleaded with the other one.

"I promise Cynthia, now stop worrying over it and let's go." Lily said.

Cynthia nodded as she grabbed her wallet and left with her friend. She was wearing her pink shirt with a black hoodie on. She had blue jeans and black and white Vans. He hair was coming down over her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and they somehow shined in the sun.

"Now that that's over with.." Lily began too soon.

"Do you think Ryan likes me?" Cynthia could only ask looking up into the sky with a look of curiosity, "or maybe Luke likes me?"

Lily could only slap the palm of her hand against her forehead. Cynthia has never been like this but since the rumors of her being with multiple guys were spreading, she couldn't help but wonder which boy actually liked her.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kai!!" Saul's angry voice boomed through the command center.

Mick was in the Megazord bay working on improvements on the current Zords but he could still hear Sauls voice. Redbot could also hear it while working on the laptop that Mick brought with him.

"Kai!!" Saul yelled again until the Master appeared in his casual way of entering the room, a ball of flames.

"What is it Saul?" Kai asked him in a quiet tone, already knowing what Saul wanted.

"Why did you release the animal spirits?" Saul could only hold back so much anger, his face was getting a little red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kai said, crossing his arms looking Saul straight in the face.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't act stupid!" Saul told him, anger slipping out of him.

"I had to," Kai began, "You need a team whether you like it or not. Axis is not someone that should be taken lightly."

Saul sat down on the chair near him. He put his face into the palms of his hands.

"You better be right about this, or I'm kicking your ass!" Saul said to him bitterly.

Just then, the alarm in the command center went off. Mick got back as fast as he could and sat down on the chair in front of the computer. He checked to see what it was and his thoughts were right.

"We got a monster attack." Mick said turning to Saul.

"The others still haven't been found, so it's still up to you." Kai told him.

"I know," Saul said back, putting on his hoodie, "Where's the monster?"

"Beast Park." Mick stated.

"Geez, who comes up with these names." Saul said, a small smile appeared on his face. He laughed at his own joke.

Saul quickly moved to the teleporter on the wall. It opened and Saul stepped in.

He was teleported to Beast Park. He moved behind some bushes to get a view of the monsters but to also keep his identity as a ranger secret.

He peeked over the bush and could see the people running and screaming. He tried to find the monster but he could only see the Ravagers.

"Yup they are here." Saul said and without a second thought he moved from his spot and moved forward.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, you guys just happen to be at the park at the same time?" Eduardo asked the question to both Marco and Alicia.

Marco turned and coughed while Alicia turned the other way and blushed a little bit.

"Yea that sounds about right." Marco finally answered his question after his somewhat big cough.

"Ok, well I think I better get going. I got other things to do today." Eduardo said as he got up from his seat.

"Like what?" Marco asked him with a serious voice.

"Like uhh..." Eduardo began thinking of an excuse.

"That's what I thought." Marco said to him.

"Man, you always know when I'm lying or not." Eduardo now put his hands behind his head.

"Because you make it obvious sometimes." Alicia stunned both the guys. Eduardo almost fell over.

"Woah, that's a low blow, Alicia." Eduardo stated as he held hand to his side.

"That was surprising." Marco said turning to look at Eduardo who was clearly holding onto his side for no reason.

"Well, it's true," Alicia began, "I'm kinda of an observer, so I can tell what a person is like after knowing them for a while. Eduardo has always been like that."

Eduardo fell down onto his butt. He looked down in a depressing way.

"It's ok buddy, we all knew this." Marco said trying to hold back the laughter that had somehow found itself coming out.

Just then, a woman's scream filled the air. The teens all stood up and looked over to where the screams were coming from. When they saw the direction, they moved towards it without even knowing it. It was when they arrived that they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Monster!" Eduardo blurted out.

"Huh, what did you call me!" The monster looked over at the three teens.

"You are a monster." Marco stated the obvious.

"How dare you!" the monsters hatred grew as he glared at the humans standing in front of him.

"Well, you are one, and a gross one at that." Alicia stated as she turned away from the hideous monster.

"That's it, I'll teach you a lesson for calling me a monster," The monster then snapped his fingers, "Ravagers! Get out here!"

With the snap of the monsters fingers, more monsters arose from the ground. Others came from out of no where. They now surrounded the teens.

"My names Clashzoid, and don't you forget it!" The monster stated his name with an angry voice.

"What kind of a name is that, it sounds stupid." Alicia said out loud enough for the monster to hear.

"What the!" the monster almost fell over, "How can such a pretty girl say that about me." He turned around and looked at the ground in a depressed way before he turned around a yelled, Get them all!"

The Ravagers began to make their move towards the teens. As they got closer, they were blasted back by red laser like bullets.

"What the?" Clashzoid looked around but didn't see anything.

Back with Saul, he was now hiding behind a tree. He looked over again to see that the monster was still looking for him. Quickly Saul pushed the center of his wrist band.

His Animal Strike Morpher appeared on his left wrist. It resembled a bakugan launcher. It was red with tiger symbols around it. It has a place in which the Beast Battery goes into. Saul grabbed his Tiger Beast Battery and inserted it into the launcher. A hologram of the ranger suit appeared over the Morpher. He then pushed in his morph code.

#001

"Animal Strike," Saul began, "Spirit Unleashed"

Saul pressed the _GO _button on the Morpher and launched his animal spirit out of the Morpher.

The morphing sequence begins. In a separate world, Saul now stands in the middle of the jungle. A tiger appeared in front of him. The Tiger then charged at Saul becoming an animal spirit. He jumped and with slashes coming down at Saul, his suit is formed when the tiger goes through his body. He lands back on the ground. The tigers head then spins around Saul and passes through Saul's head before backing up into his face and making the ranger helmet which surrounds his head.

"Red Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" Saul stood in front of the Tiger Zord as it roared and he made a fighting fist position, all in front of a red backdrop.

The red ranger moved quickly into plain sight, shooting Clashzoid straight in the chest, sending the monster flying back.

"Well well well, you have returned huh?" Clashzoid told the red ranger as he got back up, "Ravagers, get him!"

The minions began to attack the red ranger. The red ranger, without a word, grabbed his Strike Saber and began slashing at the monsters. They all came at him at once and the teens standing off to the side could see everything that was going on.

"Who is that?" Alicia asked the two boys that were with her thinking that they knew the answer.

"Like I would know." Eduardo said sarcastically.

"It looks like a, Power Ranger." Marco told the other two.

"No way, can't be." Eduardo refused to believe but he didn't completely throw away the idea.

"It does look like one, don't you think?" Alicia asked both of them.

The red ranger continued battling the minions. He pulled his Strike Blaster and blasted more of them.

"That's it!" the bigger monster had gotten annoyed, "I'm taking you down!"

Clashzoid ran towards the red ranger, getting his saber arms ready to attack. The red ranger slashed the last remaining minion and he began his clash with the bigger monster. They traded blow after blow, sparks flying everywhere. Their sharp blades collided with each other.

"Just die already!" Clashzoid was fed up with the ranger and he prepared one of his fire slashes and sent it towards the ranger.

The red ranger grabbed his Strike Saber, which was on his left side, and was ready to slash back at the bigger slash coming at him. He stopped the slash in place, but only for a few seconds. He was then blown back as an explosion enveloped around him.

"No!!" The teens called as they witnessed the ranger being blown back.

"Now to finish what I started..." before the monster could finish he was thrown back by a huge wave of fire.

The teens turned to look where the wave had come from. There stood the red ranger with a different sword. He clearly pulled this out of somewhere, but where?

The red ranger began his rush towards the monster with his other sword. He clashed once again with the monster.

"Stay down already!" the Red ranger yelled at him.

"So you finally decide to talk huh?" Clashzoid prepared his next wave slash and threw it at the ranger.

"I'm not going down so easily, especially to a mere minion!" The Red ranger yelled at him.

"Minion?!" Clashzoid began, "Minion?! I am not a minion!!"

The monster began his final attack. The red ranger saw this coming and pushed the middle of his belt. The container that was acting as the buckle, opened. The red ranger pulled out a Beast Battery.

"Beast Battery! Ready!" As he said this, he prepared the battery. It was a final Strike Battery meant to be used in the Rangers personal weapons.

He quickly inserted the Beast Battery at the bottom of swords hilt. The gold engraving on the swords hilt glowed red as the red ranger held the sword with his two hands.

"Final Strike! Tiger Fury Fire Slash" the red ranger pushed down his sword and sent a wave of flames towards the monster. As the wave got closer, a figure popped out of the flame as it continued to move. The figure looked like a tiger beginning his attack on his prey.

The slash hit its target head on. A huge explosion occurred. Even though the slash hit head on, something seemed off. He looked up to see where his target stood. The smoke cleared and the red ranger along with the teens that had stuck around to watch, were shocked.

The Ravagers, about 7 of them, were standing there with a sort of electrical spark coming out of them. They fell and exploded once more.

"We'll meet again Red!" Clashzoid could be heard but not seen. "Next time I'll destroy you."

The red ranger grabbed his shoulder and gave himself a massage. He was clearly pissed off at the fact that Clashzoid got away. He was ready to walk away when a teenage girl walked right up to him. Marco and Eduardo were shocked and turned to see in between them. It was Alicia who left her spot to meet up with the red ranger.

"Thank You!" Alicia exclaimed to him, "You saved me and my friends."

Marco and Eduardo came to Alicia's side. The red ranger nodded towards them and turned around to leave. The teenagers stood there with confused looks. The red ranger was walking off and he didn't say a word to them.

"Well there goes Mr. too cool to talk." Eduardo tried to make a joke but it failed.

Alicia stared at the ranger as he walked away. Marco was also staring, not knowing what to think. The red ranger walked on until he was out of view. He was gone.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's up guys." Mikey had questioned his group of friends.

"You always have to take photos man?" The taller one of the group asked him.

"Guys, it's just something I like to do. Seriously." Mikey said this with a straight face but he ended up with a smile on his face.

The girl that stood next to him got closer to him. She held onto his arm and looked up into his face. Mikey could tell what his girlfriend, Stephanie was trying to do. The truth was, he didn't even know how they ended up together.

"Cmon, lets go have some fun." Stephanie had told him grabbing his hand.

Just then a group of people were running down to the end of the pier. More and more people kept coming.

"Yo, what's happening?" The taller one again asked for the whole group. He asked a passing fisherman as he was running by.

"There's a group of sharks! There's a lot of them!" the fisherman yelled back at them as he continued his run.

Mikey quickly let go of his girlfriends hand and quickly followed behind the older man. His group of friends followed behind him. They got to the end of the pier and were shocked to see shark fins all over the oceans surface.

People were in panic. Others were in pure shock but had curious faces on. Mikey tried to get a better view. Although he mostly did fashion photos and scenery photos, he wouldn't say no to shots of animals.

Mikey moves forward into the crowd disappearing from his friends view. He was now at the railing but he could feel the people behind him. They were pushing. Everyone wanted to see the sharks.

"Mikey" a low voice had called out to the boy standing at the piers railings.

Mikey turned to see who had called him, but no one was there.

"Mikey" the low voice, a little louder, called his name again.

He looked down at the animals in the ocean. He was surprised to see them mostly grouped up near his position. Mikey then came up with an idea.

"Good thing I sprung for the water proof phone." He pulled his phone out. He realized he left his camera back where his friends were sitting.

Mikey proceeded to move out of the crowd and walked over to a ladder that led down to a platform that was floating the the water. He stood on the platform carefully. He could see the sharks. He knew how dangerous it was so he took out his phone quickly and began to snap a few pics. Something he hadn't noticed was that there was a shark watching him.

The shark rushed towards the platform and hit it straight on. Mikey felt his balance go out of control. He fell into the water. He was now underwater staring at a shark right in the face. His eyes widened as the shark began moving towards him. Mikey began to swim ferociously. He felt his clothes dragging him down.

"MIKEY!!" The low voice was heard again by Mikey as the shark opened its mouth.

Mikey closed his eyes and awaited his fate. Crying on the inside he quietly said his goodbyes to this world. He opened his eyes to see what had happened. He was still alive. Without another thought he got out of the water. He was on the platform again. His wet baggy clothes dropped all over. His hat was still on the platform. He was still breathing heavily.

As he was about to get back up, a flow of blue energy went throughout his whole body. He was sitting there again, breathing heavily. He then noticed that his phone was destroyed by the water, but something that was bothering him more than that was the shark. Just as the shark was about to bite him, it turned into a blue spirited form of a shark.

Mikey climbed back onto the pier. He noticed that the other sharks were suddenly gone. He walked away and hid behind a pile of crates when he saw his friends. They were clearly looking for him but gave up on looking and calling. They were leaving. Mikey followed them, trying to keep his distance. He noticed that no one picked up his camera. He picked it up and thought about what good friends he had. He was kidding himself of course.

His friends had gotten into the taller ones car and drove off. He saw his girlfriend take one last glance back. She hoped he didn't fall and get eaten by a shark. Only half of that was true after all. When he was sure they were gone. He walked over to his own car. He owned a 1999 Nissian Skyline GT-R R34. He turned on the car and proceeded to drive away. He was still in shock with what had occurred. Blue energy still flowed within him.

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony stood in the open section of the spectrum. His friends found some girls they wanted to take out so they did. Anthony was the odd one out so he was just going to hang around the center by himself for a while.

He looked around at all the people that were around. He thought to himself that maybe in this crowd of people was a girl he could impress and then take out. He gave up on the idea, seeing all the girls around with their boyfriends.

He looked around more until something caught his attention. It was an attraction coming for a limited time to the spectrum. He wondered about it. He thought _Why would the spectrum bring in an attraction involving a bull? _

He got up from where he was at and walked over to the back of where the attraction was setting up. He was attracted to it for some reason. He walked up to a trailer where he could hear something.

"Anthony" a voice called out to him. Anthony was taken by surprise. There was no one around except for the bustling animal inside the trailer.

"ANTHONY!" Anthony almost fell backwards. He stared at the trailer. He wasn't sure what was happening. He was going to leave until the trailer burst open.

There stood an angry mammal. The bull snorted and stared at Anthony. Anthony was too in shock to move. Before he knew it, the bull began chasing him. He ran was fast as he could calling for help. He ended up running in circles as no one heard his calls for help. The huge animal charged at him. Anthony braces for impact but noticed that as the animal got closer, it was turning invisible. It started to look more like a ghost or spirit. It finally knocked Anthony back and he flew back a few inches before landing on his butt.

He looked up to see that he wasn't injured or dead and that the bull was no longer there. He suddenly felt the surge of power flow through him. A black surge flowed throughout his body. When it stopped, he sat there catching his breath. He noticed a few workers looking at the trailer ad wondering what happened.

"That was crazy!" Anthony whispered to himself.

He got up and walked away as quickly as possible. He tried his best as he moved swiftly through the crowded areas. He didnt even think about looking back. He walked on until he got to his old spot again and sat down where he sat before. He took out his phone and distracted himself.

-0-0-0-0-

Alicia had said goodbye to Marco and Eduardo. She was tired, especially after witnessing a monster attack with her own eyes. She was a little saddened that the Red Ranger didn't say anything to her when she thanked him but she let it go. She walked home and was hoping that she could find something to eat in her kitchen.

Alicia continued to walk and looked around at all the little kids still playing. She was glad that not all kids were stuck on their electronics all day. She smiled everytime she passed by someone. It was a sign of her politeness. She was always happy actually and was rarely ever sad or angry.

Marco offered her a ride home but she wanted to enjoy the rest of the beautiful afternoon. She walked on thinking to herself. She was thinking about what she would do tomorrow and the next day and the next day. This was when she came across something odd. There was an animal underneath a tree just laying there, sleeping. She wanted to continue walking on, but it was her curiosity that got the better of her.

She walked over to examine the animal. She had no idea what animal it was. It was only when she got closer, she realized that this animal wasn't a regular city animal. She looked at it, a cheetah, as it got up from its sleep, it's sleep disturbed by Alicia.

"Alicia" a woman's voice called out to her.

"Huh?" Alicia said out loud looking around herself.

"ALICIA!" Alicia jumped up at this sound. She was now very afraid.

It didn't help that the cheetah was moving closer to her. She felt fear flow within her. She felt as she should move but she couldn't move. It was when the cheetah jumped a little, that Alicia had begun to run. She had completely forgotten that the cheetah was the fastest land mammal on Earth and it caught up to her easily. It ran at her side before Alicia tripped on a curb. She looked towards the animal.

The cheetah came closer and it began to transform. It became a spirited form of a cheetah and opened its mouth. Alicia closed her eyes and closed them tight. When she opened them again, the cheetah was gone. It was nowhere to be found.

She felt a surge of power flow through her. A yellow surge of power flowed through your her body. When it stopped she sat there in disbelief and fear. She got up and went back to where she dropped her backpack. She picked it up and began to speed walk home.

"I shouldn't have taken that fifth coffee." Alicia stated as she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

Cynthia sat on her bed, a frown on her face. She had just gotten off a face chat with her best friend who was in Mexico on vacation. They were talking about boys and that was when her best friend introduced Cynthia to the boy she was dating. After their talk, Cynthia got into her pajamas. She got into her bed and thought about why no boy had asked her out yet.

She had a couple of boys she liked but, none of them showed interest in her. She had friends who were boys who she always played around with, but she only saw them as friends. She tossed and turned in her bed just thinking about it.

She got up from her bed, not being able to sleep and she walked over to her window. She looked out at the star filled night. She had hoped that her future was filled with everything she dreamed of. A single tear ran down her cheek.

She remembered the words of her father, before he left for Mexico. Before the accident.

_*flashback*_

"Cynthia," the man in front of her, her father, began, "You are a beautiful girl and a lot of guys would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Dad" Cynthia had expressed her thanks and was blushing a little at the thought of guys from her school asking her out and telling her that she was beautiful.

"For that reason," her father began, putting his hands together, "I think it's time you find a boyfriend."

Cynthia was taken aback by what her father had just said. She looked at him in shock. He smiled as he began eating food from the plate in front of him. She looked over to her mother who was ignoring everything that was going on. Cynthia began to blush immediately, her cheeks as red as a rose.

"What do you mean." Cynthia asked, still in shock.

"I mean that i want to see you get a boyfriend." He said still eating his food.

"There's no way that's possible." Cynthia blushed again.

"It's just a dream then." Her father chuckled as he got up, put his dish in the sink and walked out of the room. Cynthia's mother was laughing a little too.

Cynthia sat in her seat, blushing. She began to think about what her father had just said. She wanted to know what that meant.

_*flashback ends* _

Cynthia's tears flowed down her cheeks. She wiped them off quickly and looked out at the night sky again. Her father had a dream of one day, seeing his daughter getting married. Seeing his daughter in front of the alter with a man she loved.

She began to think of boys from her school. If she found a good boyfriend then maybe her father's dream would come true. It was a thought that ran through her head over and over again.

She looked fascinated by the stars. All of a sudden, the night became a light show. She was a little confused and don't know what to think of the different lights. Her tears stopped and she stood there in confusion.

"Cynthia," a female voice called, Cynthia began looking around her room, freaked out a little.

"Hello?" Cynthia asked the voice calling out to her.

"Cynthia." The voice called again, this time making her open the window to see if she could see anyone outside.

The light got brighter. "CYNTHIA!!" the voice was louder and the light glowed more brightly nearly blinding the girl as she closed her eyes. And covered them with her hands.

She put down her hands and looked up to see... a rainbow? She was confused at the sight especially considering that it hadn't rained at all in the past weeks and also, it was 10 o' clock at night. She looked at it with curious but confused eyes. The rainbow shined brightly.

Cynthia's jaw dropped when she saw something else. Something emerged from the rainbow. It was more of a pinkish red color. It had wings and was flying through the sky. It was a huge bird. She looked at it, her mouth still opened. The huge bird was not just a bird, it was a phoenix.

The phoenix's wings were beautiful. There were a rainbow color. The shined brightly through the night sky. Cynthia looked to see if anyone else could see what was happening. There was no one else around. She turned back to the phoenix. The phoenix began flapping its wings as it began its decent. It found itself standing on a tree.

The phoenix stared at Cynthia. Cynthia was surprised that the creature could see her. The creature looked at her with curious eyes. It then made a sound. Cynthia giggles a little because it sounded like a sneeze. The animal looked at her with even more curious eyes.

The bird opened its wings an clapped them again. It automatically began to fly towards the bedroom window that Cynthia was looking out of. Cynthia saw this and her expression turned to fear. As she backed up the bird came in full power. Cynthia fell onto her bed while walking backwards and closed her eyes trying not to scream, hoping that it was a dream or something.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and nothing was there. All of a sudden, a surge of power flow through her. A pink surge of power flowed throughout her body. When it stopped, she looked down on her body. Nothing was wrong. She walked over to the window in hopes of seeing the phoenix. When she got to the window, nothing was there.

"What just happened?" Cynthia asked herself out loud.

She stood there trying to comprehend what just happened, but she could think of no logical explanation. She instead, walked back to her bed and got into the covers. She stayed staring at the ceiling. She stayed staring until she finally fell asleep, forgetting about everything that had just happened and her thoughts before all that happened.

-0-0-0-0-

"There," Mick said getting up from his seat, "The morphers are done."

"Good," Kai looked at the morphers, "So, including Saul's, there are a total of 20 morphers, right."

"Yup, but I have a question," Mick turned to face Kai, "Why are 20 rangers needed? I've never heard of a Ranger team with more then at least 10 rangers."

Kai looked at Mick with a worried face, "Well, that's because Axis is very different from other villains. He's ruthless. He kills anyone who stands in his way. I assembled 20 people with strong senses to join me in bonding with the animals. When we did so, we were able to defeat Axis, but I knew he would comeback. This time we have to make sure we destroy him."

Mick looked over to the table and then tilted his head down with a frown. He's heard before of the atrocities that Axis has done. Not only to Earth. He has apparently been to other planets, but earth always seemed to please him the most. He actually gained followers. Weak minded people would actually join him. People from the homeless to the war veterans with PTSD. Drug addicts to the adult entertainers. Anyone with a weak mind would follow him, but he would just experiment on them. He would just watch them. All for the sake to cure his curiosity.

Axis was a very powerful being. No one knows what he looks like except for the masters once upon a time. Thanks to using all their power to stop him the first time, they had lost a lot of their memory of what he looked like along with personal memories which came back slowly.

"I sense something." Kai said as his eyes went full on white.

Mick turned to him not knowing what was happening. Redbot entered the room and he stopped when he saw what Kai was doing. Kai was seeing other things suddenly. He could see something. Someone. He could see, his old friends.

*****

**_~Spirit World~_**

_"Kai? Kai is that you?" Kai could hear the voice of a woman. He knew who she was. She was the woman he fell in love with a long time ago, but sadly never got to marry due to Axis and some other being which he couldn't remember right now but he had a somewhat image of. Maybe he would come back with the rest of his memories. _

_"Kai!" He heard other voices. His friends. Kai smiles as he opened his eyes._

_There he was. He was once again in the Spirit World. This was where him and his fellow warriors were sent after they stopped Axis and that other being, whoever he was. All Kai could remember was part of the beings name. **Ryu. **He shrugged it off. He was just too excited to be reunited with his friends again. _

_He saw them. He saw them standing around him, all with big smiles. Kai was suddenly in his "Spirit World" uniform, or so that's what Saul would call it. His friends were giving him warm smiles and were helping him up from the ground. Kai wore a black cloak which had red on the inside, clearly representing the red ranger, and he had a tiger symbol on his chest. The symbol was a tigers face and it was in the color red with some black. His hood was down. The cloak covered his whole body. Kai turned to the first one._

_"Trench, it's been a while." Kai told him. _

_"Yes it has." the man, Trench, threw a punch, which Kai caught with his own hand. _

_Trench wore a black cloak similar to Kai's. The inside of his cloak was blue, representing the blue ranger. The symbol on his chest was of a shark. The symbol was a shark head which was blue in color with some black. He pulled his hood down and revealed a man with dirty blonde hair with a slightly big beard of the same color. He was handsome and looked like a Hollywood star._

_Kai turned to the person next to Trench. The person removed his hood revealing another man with black hair and a face that seemed like it never aged. He looked like he was a comedian type sometimes. He wore a black cloak similar to the other two. The inside of his was black, representing the black ranger and making the cloak all black. He had a bull symbol on his chest. The symbol was a bulls face which was black but still visible. _

_"Well well, if it isn't card trick man over here. How are you Delta?" Kai asked trying to hide his laughter at the memory of Deltas card tricks. _

_"Ha Ha, real funny." Delta said sarcastically, meanwhile taking out a deck of cards and dropping them from one hand to the other before beginning to shuffle the deck. When he tried to shuffle the deck, one card slipped and messed everything up causing him to drop the cards. The others laughed at what had just happened. _

_Kai, still laughing a little turned to the next one. A woman pulled off the hood of the cloak. She had long black hair which was a little curly at the bottom. Her smile was a big one. She wore the black cloak like the others. The inside of the cloak was yellow, representing the yellow ranger. The symbol on the her chest was of a cheetah. The symbol was a cheetahs head which was yellow with some black. _

_"Kai, its been a long time." She hugged Kai. Her grip was strong and Kai could feel the his air slipping away. _

_"Yea, it has been. Speed, you breaking me." the woman, Speed, let go of him giggling a little._

_Kai finally turned to the last one. The last persons hood was already down. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair went down to her shoulders. She looked like a model or a telenovela star. She was in tears, the tears going down her cheeks. She wore a black cloak like the others. The inside of the cloak was pink, representing the pink ranger. The symbol on her chest was of a phoenix. The symbol was a phoenix's head which was pink with some black and some rainbow coloring. _

_"Niji." Kai whispered her name._

_"Hello Alpha." She saluted him while giggling and crying, but with a big smile. _

_Kai smiled, tears coming down his face. He looked at all of them. He couldn't be happier. He finally got to see them again. _

_"Chris." He told the one named Trench._

_"Scott." He turned to Delta._

_"Lisa." Speed giggled again._

_"Selena." Kai turned to Niji again. _

_"You know we have to use code names in the field." Chris told him, laughing a little._

_"I know, but this is the first time we are seeing each other in a long time." Kai said before he felt the full force of all of them tackling him down to the ground. They helped him back up and Selena quickly went up to him and with a big embrace awaiting, their lips met. The kiss was a passionate one. A kiss of two long lost lovers. The others stood looking. Chris and Lisa smiling while Scott made a gagging face and pointing his finger to the inside of his mouth indicating that he was fake vommiting. Chris punched him in his arm._

_When they stopped kissing, they hugged each other, unwilling to let each other go. After a minute, the hug stopped and they all stood there staring at each other. That was when Kai finally noticed._

_"Hey where are the others?" Kai questioned talking about the other fifteen masters. _

_"About that, we have news to tell you." Chris was the one to talk._

_"Well what is it?" Kai asked with a slightly concerned face. _

_"We found them," Selena told him excitingly, "We found those capable... those who can become Power Rangers."_

_"No Way, really?" Kai was dumbfounded._

_"Yea, but the only downside is.. well the reason the others aren't here.." Lisa found it hard to find the words to tell Kai as to why the other fellow masters weren't around._

_"The other masters won't awaken until they find a person capable of holding the animal spirit they possess, thus making them a ranger." Scott finished what Lisa was trying to say._

_"That's right!" Lisa exclaimed with a smile._

_"So the other masters haven't found anyone yet, damn." Kai said with a disappointed face._

_"Yup, it's disappointing." Selena said with a frown. _

_"But we found people capable of being rangers and holding our powers." Chris was the one who said this. _

_"That will have to do for now. Saul can't handle everything by himself. Axis is going to prove a tough opponent for them, but they will learn and they will be able to defeat Axis. They will be the next team of Power Rangers!" Kai exclaimed holding his fist up high._

_The others held up their fists and yelled out "Right!"_

_"That reminds me," Kai took out four wristbands, "These will be the Rangers' morphers. Teach them how to use them and teach them how to use our power. Teach them the ways of us, masters. Also don't mention who the red ranger is, he wants to keep his identity a secret until he's ready."_

_The others nodded their heads and took the wristbands from Kai. _

_"See you guys later!" Kai told them with confidence. With that, Selena, followed by the others, gave Kai a big hug and they all dispersed into balls of light and left the Spirit World._

_*_

Mick stood in the room along with Redbot. They were waiting to see what had happened to Kai. Kai then suddenly awoke. Mick was taken aback by this and looked at Kai curiously.

"What happened?" Mick asked him with curious eyes.

Kai looked at him and with a big smile he held Micks head with his hands before giving him a big hug. "We found them. We found the ones who will become Power Rangers."

"Really?" Mick broke the hug and looked Kai straight in the face, "then I better go and finish some final touches on the weapons and zords."

"Yes, we need to do that right away." Redbot said with an excited voice while lifting up his hands.

"Oh and just to let you know, we have only found four. That makes red, blue, black, yellow, and pink accounted for. The others will come soon enough." Kai told Mick firmly.

"Makes sense. Even if there are supposed to be twenty rangers, it always starts off with at least 5." Mick signaled with his hand, showing all five of his fingers to indicate the number.

"Great, get to work I'll contact Saul." Kai turned and left the room.

Mick and Redbot looked at each other and were bursting with excitement. They had been preparing for this day and it was here. They immediately dispatched to the teleporters. They were going to teleport to the zord bay teleporters and start working on the zords first.

-0-0-0-0-

A monster walked through a corridor. This monster was Zaku, Axis' right hand man. He would do anything his master asks of him. He remembers his first meeting with him.

_*flashback*_

_Zaku sat in a bar, a space bar to be precise. He was drinking his sorrows away. He was exiled from his planet when the rebellion had managed to win and defeat the empire of his planet. He was able to escape before the rebels got to him and shot himself into space. He sat in the escape pod for days before landing on a different planet. There he stole a spaceship and took off to space. He just decided to go to the bar because he wanted a drink. _

_That was when he came in. He was only a blacked figure. This, being, walked over to him and sat down next to him. He ordered his drink and turned to face Zaku._

_"So, you were exiled from your planet too." The figure asked him, clearly with a smug face. After Zaku looked at him again, he was no longer a blackened figure. He was a tall man clearly and had looks that could kill. He had lucious black hair and had on a clearly fancy suit. _

_"Who are you?" Zaku asked the man sitting across from him, "Are you an earthling?" Zaku spit in the floor. _

_"That's none of your business. Besides aren't there tons of other planets with beings that look like me." the man said with a smug face._

_"So then..." Zaku was cut off immediately._

_"That doesn't matter. I came with a proposal." the man took a sip from his drink._

_"What is it." Zaku took a sip of his own drink._

_"If you help me destroy the earth, I'll give you anything you desire." the man said._

_"Ha, you sure are funny pal." Zaku got up, "How can you do that." Zaku continued to laugh. _

_"With this," the man pulled out an object from his pants pocket. "This is the Infinity Star." _

_"Ha, you can do anything with that huh? That's ridiculous." Just then, a group of fellow aliens pulled out blasters and began demanding money from everyone in the bar._

_The man sitting next to Zaku, without hesitation, blasted them with the Star, quickly destroying him. They were instantly vaporized and that was left was a pool of blue blood. _

_"Any further questions." The man said returning to his seat._

_"Impressive. Then that means, you are my master now." Zaku said quickly getting into one knee and bowing his head. _

_"What the." the man got up. He signaled to someone. Out came another alien._

_"Yes boss." The creature asked._

_"What's wrong with him Byxis." the man told the alien._

_"It looks like you saved his life, so I think that he thinks he has to serve you for the rest of his life. If I remember correctly, the people of his planet, those who aren't rebels, are very loyal people and serve anyone who saves them. They serve them until they die or their master does." Byxis quickly informed. There was a reason the man kept this guy around and it was because he knew everything._

_"Hmm guess it sounds reasonable." the man said, "and if you are going to call me Master, then you might as well know my name. My name is Axis and this is Byxis."_

_"I am Zaku, my Master." Zaku answered Axis._

_"Good now let's head on to earth, I have a base there. We will destroy the planet, starting with the blasted Animal Warriors and their pesky Power Rangers."_

_"Yes sir!" Zaku and Byxis answered together._

_With that they left the bar. Course set for Earth and preparing for its destruction._

_*flashback ends*_

"Zaku?" Zaku looked up to see that it was Byxis calling him.

"What do you want?" Zaku answered angrily as he began to walk.

"You know, you remind me of someone I read about. Aww forget it, Zaku!!" Byxis yelled after him.

"What?!" Zaku asked again. They had made it to what seemed a throne room. In front of the room was a big window overlooking a run down jungle, but the building had the capability of going underwater.

"Clashzoid's upgrades are complete. Shall he move out now." Byxis asked.

"Yes, move out immediately." Axis answered him as he emerged, no longer in the smoke he covered himself in. He sat on the "throne" and looked at them. Ravagers appeared along with Clashzoid.

"I'm ready to move out Master." Clashzoid bowed thowards to the person sitting in the chair.

Axis was the same as he was when he first met Zaku. The truth was that they had spent almost three years in a temporal portal before being able to escape which explains why Zaku and Byxis already know each other well and act like themselves around each other as around Axis.

"Good. Go now. I sense them. I sense the Power Rangers!!" Axis got up and blasted the wall besides all of them making the building shake. The Infinity Star was what gave him such power.

"Right away." Clashzoid signaled to the Ravagers and they lived out along with him.

Zaku and Byxis stood quietly as they saw the monsters leave, with Byxis doing a little awkward goodbye wave towards them.

"I will not let the Power Rangers get in my way!" Axis said through his gritted teeth before returning to his quarters to rest.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey stood in his garage, checking out his car to make sure that everything was running functionally. He checked the engine and the spark plugs. Mikey wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans along with his common pair of black and white Vans. He has a basketball hat, specifically the Golden State Warriors, on backwards.

"Man, not again. I'm going to need to find a better place to get spark plugs." He said as he closed the hood of his car, a little angrily.

"Hello there." Trench stood besides Mikey's car. He wore a plan blue t-shirt with a checked blue unbuttoned shirt on top of it. He had on black jeans and a blue and black pair of Vans shoes.

"What the fuck!" Mikey stepped back not holding himself back from cursing.

"Well well, what a mouth." Trench laughed a little.

"Who are you?" Mikey grabbed the nearby wrench to protect himself.

"No I think you have the Sabers." Trench chuckles a little thinking about the blue rangers weapon.

"Who are you? I won't ask a second time." Mikey held up the wrench towards Trench.

"Well maybe if you put that wrench down, I'll tell you." Trench looked at him, a serious look in his eyes.

Mikey did as he was asked. "Now who are you?" Mikey asked again.

"My name is Trench and I am here to recruit you into the Power Rangers." Trench looked at Mikey, Who had a confused face. Trench expected this.

"The Power Rangers. You serious?" Mikey asked lifting one eyebrow up.

"Yes I am." with this he threw the wristband he received from Kai towards Mikey.

Mikey caught it easily, "What is this? Well it's a wristband, but why are you giving it to me?"

"That's how you will fight evil kid. Trust me, your.." Trench stopped himself. He rembered what Kai has asked of him and the others, "teammates will receive one similar to this one. It's a morpher, go ahead press the middle of the wris band."

Mikey put it on his left wrist, a little skeptical as he did. When it was on, he pressed what seemed like a circle on the middle of the wristband. It instantly transformed into the Animal Strike morpher. It was similar to the red Rangers except that his was blue and had shark symbols around it. Mikey looked in total surprise. Suddenly a battery like object appeared in his other hand.

"What the? What's this?" Mikey asked in total shock.

"Like I said it's your morpher. And that other thing is a Beast Battery, it allows you to morph into your ranger suit." Trench told him.

Just then, an alarm beeped. Mikey turned all around to look for it. Trench pulled out his communicator on his wrist.

"What's that?" Mikey asked the question even though he probably knew the answer to it.

"It's a communicator," Trench answered someone who was calling out to him, "Yes, what's happening."

"Axis is beginning his attack," Kai's voice was on the other side of the phone, "Its time. Don't worry about teaching them anything. This came sooner than expected but we can do it. I'll teach them how to morph over the morphers communicator."

"Understood." Trench said and he hind up the call. "It's time kid. Go to the Beast City Square Plaza. It's right across from Beast Park. You gotta hurry, your teammates await." Trench moved over to Mikey, pushing him out of the garage before closing it himself.

"Wait, but I don't know anything about being a Power Ranger and I didn't even say that I would do it." Mikey pleaded as Trench moved him forward.

"No time. Alpha will teach you over coms." Trench pushed Mikey over to the entrance of the apartment complex parking lot.

"I can't do this. I'm just the photographer?" Mikey said in a way to try to get out of this but Trench wasn't buying it.

"Yes you can do this. If you couldn't, then the shark spirit would have never chosen you." Trench told him, putting his hands on both of Mikey's shoulders.

"Wait that shark that attacked me, was a spirit after all." Mikey said while figuring the whole thing out.

"Yes, it chose you because it finds something inside of you that is willing to help others. You are the Killer Shark, the Blue Animal Strike Ranger. Now go and fight. I'm sure we can talk about this all later but right now, people are being hurt as a result of this attack. Fight them and protect the people and the planet. I know it's sounds rushed, but we are kind of in a rush right now." Trench said to Mikey, trying to boost him up to the level of a Ranger.

"Ok, but you have to promise to explain all of this later." Mikey told him.

"Promise." Trench told him.

With that and a final nod from both of them, Mikey ran off. He was going to the plaza where he would begin his journey as a Power Ranger. His life as a Power Ranger. Where he would enter the legacy of the Power Rangers

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony woke up from his nap. He was still tired after being chased by a bull. He got up and put on a new shirt. He walked to the kitchen in the apartment, putting on his black t-shirt. He also had on his black basketball shorts and his black and white Vans. He took out some left over pizza from the fridge and heated it up. He sat in the living room, eating his pizza comfortably. He took a sip from his soda and burped right after.

He walked over to the kitchen and put down his plate in the sink and put his can off to the side. He was ready to turn around when he heard a noise. He quickly grabbed the knife that was laying on the cutting board that was left out. He turned around and held the knife up. He saw a man standing there.

"Woah woah woah!" Delta was standing there holding up his hands. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black and white Vans.

"Who are you, dude." Anthony said pointing the knife towards Delta.

"Ok I'll tell you, just put the knife down," Delta saw Anthony put it down, "Good, now how about a card trick."

"What?" Anthony looked at him in confusion.

"So my name is Delta," Delta began to shuffle his deck of cards, "I've been tasked to come and recruit you into the Power Rangers. You know, that team of warriors who fight to protect the world from evil. You have the spirit of the bull, at least I hope."

"Huh?" Anthony was still confused.

"You were attacked by a bull right?" Delta asked and when he looked up, Anthony's facial expression was the only answer he needed. Delta moved over to the fridge, took out the pizza and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

"How did you know that?" Anthony was stunned by how much this guy already knew.

"Here take this," Delta tossed a black wristband towards Anthony, "It's your morpher. You were chosen by the bulls spirit because it has seen something within you that is willing to save the world and stuff, you know. Go ahead, press the middle of the wristband."

Anthony did as he was told because he was curious. He pressed it and it transformed into the Animal Strike morpher. It was similar to the red rangers except that it was black with a bull symbol.

"You are the Raging Bull," Delta said as his communicator began to beep, "Hello, what is it."

"Delta, it's time. It's come sooner than expected, but you need to send in the black ranger to help the others. Send him to Beast City Square Plaza. I'll teach him how to morph, we'll explain everything afterwards." Kai told Delta all of this.

"Ok got it," Delta hung up and turned to see Anthony ready to head out.

"What? I heard everything you were talking about. I'm done for it. Better than doing nothing all day." Anthony told Delta.

"Great, well then, just know that the other thing in your hand is a Beast Battery. It helps you morph into the black ranger. Meet your teammates in the plaza. Alpha will teach you how to morph and we will explain everything later. Now go." Delta told Anthony as he grabbed the pizza that was just heated in the microwave during the whole conversation.

With that, Anthony headed out of the apartment as Delta sat down and began to eat. Anthony ran down the stairs and out of the complex. He saw Miley begin to run down the street, the same direction he needed to go. He thought about why Mikey was going there but he forgot about it and ran down the same way.

-0-0-0-0-

Alicia read the book and turned over to write any information down in her notebook. She was studying for her science college class. Her professor was hard enough on every student and she had other worries. She had to turn in an English essay and a History project in within the next three days. She also had a big math exam at the end of the week and it was killing her.

She got up to take a break. She wore a black shirt with a yellow see through jacket. She wore her blue jeans and her light blue converse with a little yellow on them. She pulled out the scrunchy that was holding her hair into a ponytail. Her hair fell to her shoulders and her face showed signs of stress.

She walked over to her bed and she let herself fall upon it. She met with one of her plushies and hugged it tight to keep her comfortable. She closed her eyes and tried to relax a bit. She opened her eyes again. She sighed as she remembered that she was looking for work. She got up from her bed and went over to pick up her phone. She had already gotten a couple of texts from her friends. She walked back to her bed and sat on it. She replied back to every text she got.

She felt like her head was going to explode. It turns out that she promised her friends that she would do things with them as well. So she planned everything out, but only found herself more stressed than before. She had to study, but she didn't want to let her friends down. Sometimes, she wished she could move fast. It would sure help her a lot.

"Stressed, huh?" Alicia was startled by the voice that was next to her. She got up in surprise and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Who are you and how..." Alicia was about to finish asking her question but she was cut off by the other persons hand going up into the air.

"I am Speed. I am an Animal Warrior sent her to recruit you into the Power Rangers. You were attacked by a cheetah earlier this week, right?" Speed waited for the response that she anticipated, and when she got it she began again. "You see, that cheetah was no ordinary cheetah. It was an Animal spirit sent to find someone pure of heart and someone with a warrior spirit to fight alongside others to stop an evil coming to this world. I know it is a lot to handle but here take this and get ready." Speed was wearing a black shirt with a yellow jacket over it, blue jeans and black converse.

Speed tossed the wristband over to Alicia. Alicia caught it and stared at it in awe. She was confused.

"You know I don't think my teammates, at least two of them, would say that you need to be pure of heart. I don't know if it's true or not. Anyways, we need to hurry, put it on." Speed lived up to her name. She was talking too fast, but luckily Alicia was able to catch every single word.

"Ok, but just to let you know I have a lot to study for and a lot to finish." Alicia slipped the wristband on. _Why am I doing this? Why did I agree so fast and easily? It's the right thing to do right? Yes it is, that is why I'm putting it on fast._ Alicia thought to herself.

"Hello," Alicia turned to see that Speed was talking into a communicator. "Yea I got her."

"Good, Trench and Delta have already been contacted. Send in the yellow ranger. Send her to Beast City Square Plaza ASAP." Kai's voice was heard through the communicator. "I'll teach them how to morph and all that stuff."

"Ok, roger that," Speed hung up and looked up at the curious girl who seemed as fast as herself. "Ok so clearly we went through this really fast. Press the center of the wristband please."

Alicia did so and the Animal Strike morpher appeared. It looked like the red rangers morpher but it was yellow and had cheetah symbols. Alicia looked at the Morpher in awe. She then looked at the other thing in her right hand. It was the Beast Battery.

"Ok so the thing on your left wrist is the Animal Strike Morpher and the thing you are holding in your right hand is a Beast Battery which helps you morph into a Power Ranger. Alpha, the Animal Warriors' leader, will teach you how to morph. I promise that we will answer any other questions you have later." Speed finished, taking really fast again.

"Ok," Alicia said, a spark in her eyes lighting up, "I'll go." Alicia was about to be a part of something great and she wouldn't just throw away the opportunity. She was ready to leave and looked over at speed one final time.

"I know it's all happening to fast, I'm sure everyone else thinks so to. Trust me, you guys are meant to save the world. Now go, we'll meet each other again, very soon." Speed gave Alicia a comforting smile. Alicia left her room. She left her house and began her way before she stopped.

"Wait, where am I going." She turned around just in time to see Speed looking out Alicia's bedroom window.

"Sorry, like I said, too fast. You are going to Beast City's Square Plaza." Speed yelled over at Alicia. Alicia nodded and turned around beginning her run towards the plaza.

Speed stayed at the window until Alicia was out of sight. She sighed a sigh of relief. She looked up at the sky and began to think of the new journey these new heroes would go on. It all brought back memories of her and her team fighting evil once upon a time. She was as happy as one can be.

-0-0-0-0-

Cynthia went through everything in her closet. She was trying to find something to where. She didn't like what she was currently wearing which was a pink and white shirt with blue jeans and her Vans. She wanted a different type of outfit.

"Why can't I find anything that looks good together." Cynthia was thinking out loud. She looked through the pile. After 15 more minutes of looking she finally made three new likes.

One pile contained mostly everyday clothes and pajamas along with some other stuff that may or may not be appropriate. She thought why she had that stuff but threw away the thought as quickly as it had come up. The second pile had clothes in it that looked decent and had clothes that were like every few weeks. She called it the maybe pile. The third pile contained some new clothes she bought while she was out with her friends and that all looked good.

She looked through all of them and again and finally let out a sigh in frustration. "Why can't I decide on what to wear."

"Decisions can sometimes be the hardest challenge in our lives." A voice told Cynthia.

"You are probably right. I should just pick something up and see if it's good enough." Cynthia began rummaging through her clothes again when she stopped and finally let her brain process the other voice that was just heard.

"No you aren't going crazy, I was the one talking to you." Cynthia turned to the balcony screen door and saw a woman on the other side. The woman was clearly beautiful. She was wearing a pink blouse with blue jeans and a pair of nice shoes with no brand name.

"Who are you?" Cynthia asked.

"My name is Niji, but you can call me by my real name, Selena. Niji is just a code name." Niji gave away her real name right away. She didn't like keeping secrets from others people unless it was absoulutely necessary.

"That's good to know, but how did you get up to my balcony?" Cynthia asked, still confused.

"Well, I climbed obviously." Niji said letting out a chuckle.

"Well, what do you want from me and why should I trust you? You are a complete stranger and you have made your way into my room." Cynthia said while Niji made her way through the room.

"Beautiful photo." Niji said as she picked up a photo of a younger Cynthia with her father.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Cynthia walked over and ripped the photo out of the other woman's hands.

"Ouch. Fresh wound, huh?" Niji's words stopped Cynthia in her tracks.

Cynthia put down the photo on her bed and turned to face the woman. When she did turn around, the woman was reaching out her hand. Cynthia looked at the woman then at the item in her hand. It was a wristband. Cynthia looked at it with confusion but with curiosity. This woman was giving her, a gift?

"Take it." Niji broke the awkward silence.

"What is it?" Cynthia asked Niji.

"Its a morpher. A Power Ranger morpher to be precise. You have been chosen to become a Power Ranger. The phoenix spirit chose you because of something inside of you that has yet to awaken. Something that is willing to fight for what is right. It will awaken soon enough and trust me, you will embrace it. You will be like the immortal phoenix flying through the sky." Niji looked at Cynthia and had hoped that she had gotten through to the young girl.

"Do you want me to be honest," Cynthia asked and Niji nodded, "I'm completely lost."

Niji rolled her eyes, "Seriously! Well you were chosen to be a Power Ranger, that's the point. You and your teammates will fight to save the world."

Cynthia glanced over at the photo on her bed. She sighed as she thought about what her father would say about her becoming a hero. She then found her answer. Her father would definitely tell her to do it. To help people all over the world. She turned back to Niji and took the wristbands she slid it onto her wrist and pressed the middle, where Niji was pointing. The Morpher appeared on her left wrist. It was like the red rangers but it was pink with Phoenix symbols.

"Wow, this is cool!" Cynthia admired the Morpher.

"Yes, and the other thing you have in your hand is the Beast Battery. That will help you morph into a Ranger. I believe it is time I explain everything." Just then her communicator went off. She picked up the call, "Hello?"

"Niji, it's time. It's come sooner than expected. Send the pink ranger to Beast City Square Plaza. I'll teach them how to morph and we'll explain everything else later." Kai told his lover as she patiently stood there listening.

"Understood," with that she hung up the call and turned to Cynthia, "Ok, so you need to head over to the plaza. Alpha, our leader, will teach you and your new teammates how to morph. Now go."

Without another thought, Cynthia picked up her black jacket as she put it on, she ran out of her room and her house. She had her destination in mind. Everything was still a little confusing to her but she managed to forget about it and continued to run.

-0-0-0-0-

"Saul! Saul! You got to understand that you can't fight Axis alone!" Kai yelled over at Saul who was going through the computers database and looking for a way to defeat Axis.

"I don't care! I said I didn't need them! I'm not working with people I don't trust!" Saul yelled right back at Kai.

"Well Saul, Kai isn't wrong. You do need help no matter from where it comes. I'm sure you don't want to die at the hands of Axis." Mick jumped in before Kai could open his mouth.

"Yea. You are probably right." Saul told Mick.

"Really?" Mick said putting on a face of confidence and delight.

"NO!" Saul yelled as he went back to his work.

"Saul, I already called them and they are on their way to the plaza." Kai told him.

"Fine, but if anything happens to them, that's on you Kai, not me. I refused to bring them in." Saul said as he got up from his chair and ran out of the room. "Oh and another thing, I'm not a team player." Saul stormed out.

"Do you think he'll be nice to the others?" Mick questioned even though he had an idea of what Kai would answer.

"No, but with time, he eventually will." Kai said as he got back to working on a plan of attack that the new rangers could use knowing that Saul wouldn't follow anything he says.

"Redbot?" Mick called out to his robot friend, "Are the systems ready?"

"Which systems are you referencing?" Redbot replied with a question.

"The camera systems. We need them in order to have eyes on the rangers battles." Mick told him.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear that those systems are online and functional. Also, the Megazord systems are almost done activating. Just a couple more things to download and it'll be ready to go." Redbot stated with a happy tone as he did one spin out of pure happiness.

"That's great to hear. You heard that Kai? Everything will soon be operational. Operation Power Rangers is a go. Wait, can we use Operation?" Mick said scratching his head.

"I think the database has recordings of another team that had Operation in their name." Redbot answered him.

"Yes there was a team with that name, but these new rangers will be known as the Power Rangers Animal Strike." Kai told both of them.

"Sounds cool to me!" Mick said.

"Me too!" Redbot said, enthusiastically.

With that, Mick immediately began work on finishing the Zords systems. Redbot began assisting him. Kai remained working on plans for the new rangers. He still had his concerns about what would happen. Will it be a successful day? He hoped so, for everyone's sake.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul was wearing his uniform. He had his tiger hoodie with a black t-shirt. He had black jeans and he had his regular pair of Vans. He wore his black fingerless gloves and his wristband remained on his left hand as always. He ran down a path through the forest, on his way to where the monster readings were. The location on his mind was the plaza.

On the other side of the city, Mikey ran down the street and unknowingly, behind him was Anthony. It was only until they were half way there that Mikey noticed Anthony. They waited at a crosswalk as cars zoomed by. Anthony was catching his breath.

"What are you doing out here?" Mikey asked Anthony.

"I've got something to do." Anthony answered him.

"You never have anything to do." Just then, Mikey noticed something on Anthony's wrist. He quickly pulled Anthony from his resting position and looked at the wristband. It was similar to his own that he had just received.

"What? What are you looking at?" Anthony asked. Mikey proceeded to pull up his arm and show Anthony's the wristband he had.

"What's That supposed to mean?" Anthony asked, very confused at what Mikey was doing.

"Did you recently get visited by a person who was sent to recruit you to be a part of the Power Rangers?" Anthony's confused face turned into a surprised one as he nodded, "I thought so. Well with that in mind, why do you think I showed you this?" Mikey pulled his arm up again, showing the wristband.

"Wait, let me think," Anthony put his hand to his head as Mikey slapped his forehead, "Oh! I got it! You were also recruited to be a Power Ranger, like me."

"Yup, glad you got it quickly." Mikey said sarcastically.

"So, What do we do?" Anthony asked.

"We go to the plaza. Let's see if it's true. Let's see if we actually become Power Rangers because if you want me to be honest, we were chosen and now we are being thrown right into battle, right away." Mikey began to walk over the crosswalk. The little white walking figure appeared and the cars had stopped.

Anthony proceeded to follow his cousin to the plaza. They had made it into Beast Park. They stood on a hill that overlooked the plaza. The looked for any signs of a monster. There weren't any. In fact, there weren't signs of life anywhere. Mikey then proceeded to turn around to see a girl in a yellow jacket running up to them, noticing the same wristband.

"Hey, you?" Mikey called out to the girl who had just noticed them.

"Yes?" Alicia responded.

"Were you sent here by someone too. Someone who said that you had to fight the forces of evil or something?" Mikey asked the girl who's name he hadn't known.

Alicia's facial expression was all the conformation Mikey needed. "So you guys were recruited too, huh?" Alicia asked, pulling up her arm, showing her wristband.

The two boys did the same. Then, another arm shot up in between them. They looked to the source of the arm and saw another girl, this one wearing a pink and white shirt. They each looked at each other and then at the wristbands.

"So you must be my teammates. Nice to meet you, my names Cynthia." Cynthia said with a perky mood.

"Hi, my name is Alicia. Pleasure to meet you all." Alicia smiled at the others.

"Name's Anthony. Nice to meet you guys." Anthony said trying to act like a bad boy which failed and managed to get a giggle out of the girls.

"I'm Mikey. Guess we have to work together. Nice to meet you." Mikey put his hand behind his head, "So that would leave one memeber. If I remember correctly, Power Rangers usually consist of 5 core members before another one shows up, right?"

The others shrugged. Suddenly, screams were finally heard. They all looked over to the group of people who were running out of the plaza. A monster appeared as he sent slash after slash towards the people.

"You guys ready?" A voice was heard. The boys turned in defensive poses while the girls held up their fists. "Sorry to startle you guys but we have to get started. My name is Alpha. I'm sure you've heard of me from the other masters."

"Yea we heard of you." Alicia said to him.

"Well, I know this will be weird to say, but I need you to go down there and confront the monster. Don't worry, as soon as you get down there, I'll teach you how to morph. Hurry!" Alpha, Kai, said to them.

The others looked up to see that Anthony was already running down the hill. Cynthia followed without a doubt leaving Mikey and Alicia behind. They looked at each other and then began to follow the other two.

"I'm having fun. Let's say I pick it up a bit." Clashzoid sent out more and more slashes as he laughed diabolically.

"Hey!" Mikey calles out to the monster.

"What the?" Clashzoid sounded confused.

"Stop what you are doing." Cynthia said to him with a serious expression.

"It's the monster that attacked the city yesterday." Alicia pointed out remembering the monster.

"You've seen this guy before?" Anthony questioned.

"Yea, he attacked people in the park yesterday. Then he surrounded me and my friends and tried to kill us. Until the Red Ranger showed up." Alicia told the others of what had happened the day before.

"Oh, so you do truly remember me. A fan I presume?" Clashzoid sounded cocky.

"Who would be a fan of you, you freak." Miley made the bold statement.

"How dare you. You are just a pitiful human and you should keep your trap shut." Clashzoid was now glaring at the group of young people.

Saul stood behind a tree, not to far from where everything was going on. He pushed the center of his wristband and his morpher appeared. He inserted his Beast Battery into the Morpher and the hologram of the suit came up again over his morpher. He punched in his morph code.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" Saul yelled while pushing the morph button and launching his animal spirit out of the morpher.

The morphing sequence begins. He was transported to the jungle. He looked around and saw the tiger coming at him. He jumped into the air and the red slashes began. His suit is formed when the tigers spirit goes through him as he lands on the ground. The tiger head spins around his head before passing through and backing up into his face forming his helmet.

There now stood the Red Ranger. He looked at himself to remind himself of what his suit looked like. The red suit had what looked to be black stripes all around it. His helmet had black eyes at the top with a black striped pattern on top and looked like a tiger opening its mouth. The visor black in color. The top of his boots were seen as they were gold while the heel of the boots were black. He had his belt which was also gold in color with the belt buckle, with the Animal Strike logo and his number, being a storage for the beast batteries lay in the middle. He had a tiger stylized 1 in the middle of his suit with a big tiger motif, a tigers head, went throughout the front of the suit. On the sides of his belt were holsters. To his right he had his Strike Blaster and to his left he had his Strike Saber. His Morpher was now in a rest state.

He nodded his head before heading off. He came out of his hiding spot to see that the others were now backing up. He was wondering why they weren't morphed yet.

"Hey! Kai! What's taking so long!" Saul asked him through his communicator.

"I was just waiting for the right time." Kai said as he turned his attention to the other four.

"Alpha?" Saul could hear Mikey talking, "What are we supposed to do!"

"Quick everyone push the center of your wristband. Like you were shown." Kai said and the group quickly complied and ended up confusing Clashzoid.

The morphers appeared as well as the Beast Batteries. They looked at the morpher again as if it was the first time they had seen them. The awaited further instruction as Clashzoid looked on, even more confused.

"Now pull back the section in the middle and insert the Beast Batteries." The group complied quickly and pulled back a little section that looked big enough to fit a better in. They inserted the battery object in their other hand into the morpher and pulled back the section into place. A hologram of their suits appeared and they all looked at it in surprise and were impressed. This somehow was real.

"Insert you morph codes, they are three digits. Then press the morph button and launch your spirits. Do it like you are throwing a punch. Oh and also you have to yell out "Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" for it to work, got it." The young adults looked in confusion. They didn't know what to do until Mikey stepped up.

"If I'm right," he began, "The the number on my wristband is my morph code." He told everyone else. He proceeded and punched in the number.

**#002**

Anthony and the others followed Mikey and did the same.

**#003**

**#004**

**#005**

They then proceeded to push the _GO! _button as they assumed that this was the morph button. The then made a fist, pulled back their arm and punched the air.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They all said in unison as they punched the air and their animal spirits are released.

The morphing sequence begins:

Mikey is transported into the bottom of the ocean. He opens his eyes to see a shark circling around. The shark begins it's charge at him, as it turns into a spirit, and he looked up and jumped. He jumped out of the water, blue slashes covering his body. The shark jumps out of the water enveloping his whole body as it goes through him. The suit is formed and Mikey lands on top of the water. The shark spirit spins around his head. It goes through his head before stopping and reversing, hitting his face and forming the helmet around Mikey's head.

"Blue Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" the blue ranger yelled out. The Shark Zord was behind him as it moved around and Mikey made a position in which his right arm was sticking out while his left arm remained behind his back, all in front of a blue backdrop.

Anthony is transported into a bull fighting stadium. Although it isn't a bulls natural habitat, it is where bulls are most famously seen. Anthony spots the bull staring at him. Anthony begins to run away as the bull charges at him, changing into a spirit. Black slashes begin around Anthony's body and the bull, with one final jump, goes through Anthony, forming the suit. Anthony stops in the middle and looks down. The bull spirit begins to spin around his head and it goes through his head. Anthony looks up in time for the bull spirit to back up into his face, forming the helmet.

"Black Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" the black ranger yelled out. The Bull Zord stood behind him as it blew air out of its nose and Anthony made a position in which both of his arms were sticking out and pointing forward, his hands made into fists making him look like a charging bull, all in front of a black backdrop.

Alicia is transported to the plains of Africa. As if it were her instincts, she began to run. The cheetah could be seen in the far distance. As the cheetah ran, it began its transformation into a yellow spirit. Yellow slashes engulf Alicia's body. The cheetah proceeds to go right through Alicia forming her suit. Alicia stops in place and looks up. The cheetah head goes around her head before going through her head and then backing up into her face, forming her helmet.

"Yellow Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" the yellow ranger yelled out. The Cheetah Zord stood behind her as it roared and she made a position in which her right arms elbow stuck out while her right hand made a peace sign symbol in front of her face and her left hand lay at her side, all in front of a yellow backdrop.

Cynthia was in the sky. As she opened her eyes, her body began to freefall. To her surprise she had little fear but it still existed inside of her. The phoenix flys above her as it dives down following her. Pink slashes begin to engulf Cynthia's body. The phoenix begins its transformation into a pink spirit. It immediately goes through Cynthia's body forming her suit. She moves her body so that her feet are pointing down as she prepares to land. She lands on the ground, one knee and one hand on the ground and she looks up. She stands up and the phoenix head begins to circle her head. It proceeds to go through her head and back up into her face forming her helmet.

"Pink Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" the pink ranger yelled out. The Phoenix Zord, with its wings out, stood behind her making its sound as she made a position in which she had her arms out and with one flap, making it look like a she had wings, she left her arms out, her left arm going up while her right arm went down in front of her body, all in front of a pink backdrop.

The morphing sequence ends.

The rangers now stood there admiring each other then themselves as they noticed that they really were Power Rangers. The suits fit them all perfectly and fit correctly in all the right places especially for the girls. Anthony had to stop himself from looking at the girls and their suits fit, but it was easy as he was still surprised to see himself. The girls also took notice in the fit of the suit as it was comfortable in all the right ways.

The Blue Ranger suit had black patterns that resembled a sharks teeth. His helmet, looking like a sharks head, had black eyes on the top at each side of the helmet, a fin at the top of the helmet with two smaller fins coming out near the bottom sides and it had markings resembling a sharks teeth. The visor looks like a sharks mouth when opened, black in color. The visor also had some teeth going around the inside, similar to the Wild Force blue ranger. His boots were also blue, with the heel being black and the collar of the boots being silver. He had a belt which was silver in color and the belt buckle in the middle with the Animal Strike logo and stylized 2 on it. His right holster had his Strike Blaster and his left holster had his Strike Saber. He had a shark stylized number 2 in the middle with a black shark motif going through the front of the suit surrounding the 2. The motif of a sharks head. The color of the suit being a dark blue, like other blue rangers.

The Black Ranger suit is black all around with no patterns. His helmet resembled a bulls head and had black eyes on each side of the helmet. He also has horns coming out from each side of the helmet that were wave like. The visor has the outline of a bulls mouth when open. He had black boots with black heels and the collar of the boots were silver. He had a silver colored belt with the belt buckle in the middle, with the Animal Strike logo and the stylized 3. His right holster had his Strike Blaster and his left holster had his Strike Saber. He has a bull stylized number 3 in the middle with a bull motif surrounding it and going through the suit. The motif of a bulls head.

The Yellow Rangers suit has black patterns that resemble a cheetahs spots. Her suit is like a minidress near the bottom. Her helmet looks like a cheetahs head. There were black eyes on each side of the helmet. Her visor looks like a cheetahs mouth when open. There are also black markings around the top. She has yellow boots with black heels and the collar of the boot is silver. She has a silver colored belt with the belt buckle with the Animal Strike logo and stylized 4. In her right holster was her Strike Blaster and in her left holster was her Strike Saber. In the middle of her suit, was a cheetah stylized number 4 with a black cheetah motif surrounding it. The motif of a cheetahs head.

The Pink Rangers suit has black patterns that resemble a phoenix's wings, feathers, and claws. Her suit is like minidress near the bottom. Her helmet looks like a phoenixs head. There were black eyes on each side of the helmet. Her visor looks like a phoenixs mouth when opened. She had pink boots with black heels and the collar of the boot is silver. She had a feather like pattern at her sides and on her back. On her back she also had what seemed to be wings. She has a silver silver solo red belt with a belt buckle with the Animal Strike logo and stylized 5. On her right holster was her Strike Blaster and in her left holster was her Strike Saber. In the middle of her suit was a phoenix stylized number 5 with a black phoenix motif surrounding it. The motif of a phoenixs head.

The rangers looked at each other some more while Clashzoid was taken aback by what had just occurred. He looked at all of them in shock. He then tried to secretly escape while the rangers were looking at themselves.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Axis' voice could be heard through some sort of communication drone that flew around him.

"No where!" Clashzoid said nervously, " I was just going to get a group of Ravagers together. Ravagers!"

With a turn back towards the rangers, Clashzoid called out to the monster minions who served Axis. The distorted like human monsters revived from the ground and came up like zombies moving their arms up and down. They made noises like zombies too.

The rangers took notice and were spooked by these creatures. The creatures awaited the command of Clashzoid who had been standing behind them.

"Now! Attack them!" Clashzoid called out and the monsters obliged as they made an advancement forward with their axe-like weapons up in the air with their other arm down.

Clashzoid seemed to get comfortable as the Ravagers began their attack. Suddenly, the Ravagers leading the charge were blasted back by powerful red bullet lasers. Clashzoid was surprised again and he looked up to see the red ranger looking down from a building next to them.

The red ranger jumped down and landed in front of the other rangers who looked at him in awe. The red ranger looked back at the others and scanned each and every one of them. He would be lying if he said that the girls weren't pleasing to eyes. He stared at them a little linger then stared at the group as a whole. He turned back to the monsters.

"Let's go!" the red ranger yelled began to move.

"Wait!!" Micks voice could be heard through the communicator.

Red stopped and looked down at his communicator, "What is it?" He asked Mick.

"Do the roll call," Mick told him, "All of the Power Rangers in history have done it. You guys can't skip out."

"But we don't know how to do the roll call." the yellow ranger said to him.

"Don't worry. When you guys morphed, you were filled with information that has to do with your ablilities and powers. This includes all your roll calls and names of your weapons. I'll explain more later because a lot of this has to do with the Morphing Grid." Kai was the one to speak to them.

"The Morphing Grid?" Mikey asked with a puzzled look under his helmet.

"Like I said, I'll explain later, right now you guys have monsters to fight." Kai told them pointing out the situation they were in.

With that Red shrugged and nodded before bringing out his Strike Blaster and shooting the ground bringing up smoke to cover them.

"What the! Where did they go." Clashzoid moved forward and stood in between the group of Ravagers. He was shot from behind and looked back to see the rangers standing on top of the building behind them.

The rangers looked ready to fight and as Kai had said, all the information of their abilities, powers, names and phrases were all inserted into their brains.

"Let's do it!" Everyone, with the exception of Red, said in unison.

"With the Fury of the Tiger!" Red yelled, "Animal Strike Red Ranger!" Red posed by putting up his fists. Red smoke exploded from behind him.

"With the Surge of the Shark!" Blue yelled, "Animal Strike Blue Ranger!" Blue posed by lifting his right arm into the air and keeping his left hand behind him. Blue smoke exploded from behind him.

"With the Rage of a Bull!" Black yelled, "Animal Strike Black Ranger!" Black posed while putting up both his arms, making fists, and pointed them forward to represent a bull when charging. Black smoke exploded from behind him.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah!" Yellow yelled, "Animal Strike Yellow Ranger!" Yellow posed by putting her hand in front of her face making a peace sign and having her elbow pointed out. Yellow smoke exploded from behind her.

"With the Immortality of the Phoenix!" Pink yelled, "Animal Strike Pink Ranger!" Pink posed by putting her arms out and flapping them one time before leaving them out, the left lower down and the right higher up. Pink smoke exploded from behind her.

"With the Power of the Animal Spirits!" They all yelled in unison, "Power Rangers Animal Strike." The Red ranger stood in the middle putting his arm up while pointing into the air. Pink stood at his right and Yellow stood at his left, pointing the arms outwards. Black got on one knee to his right and Blue got on one knee to his left both also pointing out their arms outwards. The Animal Strike logo of the Hawk was behind them as it appeared then disappeared as they got back into their normal positions.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Black said as he almost jumped with excitement.

"Yea, it was. I'm so excited!" Pink could barely stop herself from jumping. Blue and Yellow both nodded.

"All right, I'm getting tired of this!" Clashzoid powered up his hands to make them light on fire. He proceeded to throw fire slashes towards them. They saw this coming and jumped off the building.

As they landed, the Ravagers got into position. The rangers also got in position as they all yelled, "GO!"

The rangers ran up to the foot-soldiers while the foot-soldiers ran up to them. The clashes in the middle as they began their fight. The Ravagers were fighting with their fists while the rangers also fought weaponless.

First up, the red ranger jumped up as his kicked one of the minions in the chest sending it flying back. He continued punching a few more and kicking a bunch of others. He ran over to where the fountain of the plaza was and continued to fight. He jumped up again kicking m a minion with his right leg sending the minion into the fountain. He continued to fight.

"Tiger Fury Fire Punch!" He called out as his fists were enveloped in fire. With a red backdrop, he made king fu moves with his fists. Back in the plaza, he punched more and more of the monsters setting them on fire. He pulled back his right arm and covered his right fist with his left hand as the Ravagers got into a line to attack. He let go of his fist and punched the first monster, which created a chain reaction of the others being hit. Red turned around posing with his fists as the monsters behind him exploded.

Next up, Blue fought a group of monsters who were attacking him. He proceeded to punch a few of them and kicked others with his right foot. He proceeded to hit other monsters with both of his fists at the same time. Blue jumped backwards and did a low sweep kick to all the monsters in front of him. He punched the others coming at him.

"Shark Surge!" Blue yelled as his fists enveloped in blue surges of energy and engulfed in water. With a blue backdrop, he punched out four times. He began a barrage of fist attacks against the monsters. He continued as he punched left and right. He finally punched a group coming at him together. He turned and posed as the monsters exploded behind him.

Black was punching monsters all around him. He ran off to the park with the monsters right behind them. He kicked two of them towards a couple of trees. He proceeded to jump up into a tree. He was able to hide from more monsters that were spawning. He jumped down and hit the ground hard with his fist. He created a shockwave that damaged the other monsters and sparks flew off of them. He looked up at another group of monsters coming at him. His fists began to glow black.

"Bull Charge!" With a black backdrop, he lift his fists into the air as his fists glowed black with a purple outline. He began his charge with his fists in front of him. He looked like a charging bull and hit the monsters head on. He turned around still holding his fists up as the monsters behind him exploded.

Yellow was running through the park with Ravagers following her all around. She finally came to a halt and, with a spin, punched all the monsters in the face. They all fell back with sparks flying off of them. She kicked a few others and then ran off again. She was fast. Almost as fast as a cheetah. She jumped into air, spin kicking other nearby monsters.

"Cheetah Speed Rush!" With a yellow backdrop, she punched the air with speed of almost 75 mph, with yellow energy around her hands. She punched a line of Ravagers coming at her. Launching them left and right with powerful punches. She turned with a spin and posed with a peace sign, her right leg going out while her left leg stayed in place. The monsters behind her exploded.

Pink rushed all over the place trying to not trip. She stopped as she was surrounded by Ravagers. She looked around at all the deformed monsters. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She remembered all the defensive moves she was taught when she was younger. She punched two monsters to her right and did a spinning kick on another, hitting him right in the chest.

"Phoenix Fireblaze!" With a pink backdrop, she puts her hands in the air as they are engulfed in a rainbow fire. She punches the Ravagers as they come up from the ground. The fire spreads through the monsters bodies as they burn up. She jumps up into the air and comes down punching the ground as a fire outburst takes out the remaining monsters. She jumps over outside of the circle and poses as the monsters behind her explode.

The rangers regrouped in front of Clashzoid. They took out their Strike Sabers and four of them ran forward. Red stayed behind to study the others. These were going to be his teammates. He recognized each one of them. Blue and Black were his cousins, Yellow was someone he knew in high school, and Pink was his former crush. Pink was someone he liked but overtime he forgot about. Love was something of little interest to him now.

"Come at me!" Clashzoid yelled at the four charging him as he ran towards them.

"We will beat you!" Blue yelled as he clashed with the monster. Black jumped over to his left trying to slash him as Blue was sent flying back into the girls. The girls got up and charged with their swords.

Red continued studying their movements. He knew that most of these moves were just learned thanks to the power of the Morphing Grid. He had learned things like that as well. He saw how they ran and how they moved their swords. He finally decided that he would have to deal with it and he pulled up hi Strike Blaster. He inserted one of the red ranger Beast Batteries into the back of the Blaster. The blaster had a design similar to that of the Dino Charge rangers. The blaster looked like the animal that corresponded to the ranger that used it. It was colored white and red. Their was way to see what Beast Battery was inserted on the side.

Red then proceeded to aim. He was skilled at firing a weapon. He used his eye to calculate how he could blast the creature head on. Blue and Yellow were in the way but there was a small opening in between them. He took a little while more to study what was going on around his target. He then fired and as the blast came out it changed form into an attacking tiger.

The blast hit its target head on and sent Clashzoid flying back while also making the other Rangers fall down. Red looked up to see Clashzoid stand back up, smoke coming from his stomach. Clashzoid looked at the red ranger. He was clearly angered.

"Why you little!" before he finished, the red ranger blasted him three more times. He then proceeded to pull up his Strike Saber after putting the blaster back in its holster. The saber had a design similar to that of the Beast Morpher rangers. The handle looked like the animal that corresponded to the ranger who used it. It was also red and white with some black. He put the red ranger Beast Battery into the bottom of the sword.

"Tiger Slash!" The Red Ranger Moves the sword from right to left and sent a slash of fire which transformed into an attacking tiger as it hit Clashzoid.

Suddenly more Ravagers appeared and attacked the rangers except these were not just any regular Ravagers. They had their backs straight and they stood straight. Their faces looked more human instead of distorted and they had mechanical implants to stick out of their faces and even their bodies. Instead of axe like weapons, they had swords that also had the capability of changing into blasters.

Red took no time and pushed the middle of his belt. He pushed a couple of buttons on his Morpher before proceeding to push his belt buckle. It opened and he pulled out a Beast Battery. It was a weapon battery. He inserted it into his morpher and punched in a code.

#001

He then pushed the GO! button. The number in the middle glowed as a ball of red light came out. The Tiger Sword appeared. Red ran his fingers down the blade. He then put it over his shoulder as he proceeded to charge. The others looked at him in awe.

"That's cool!" Black called out.

"Yeah, that's amazing!" Pink also shared a similar though to Black.

Blue and Yellow remained looking. They began to think how they could do it to. That was when Kai came over the coms.

"Cool Huh?" Kai asked them, "You guys can also summon your personal weapons. Just push the weapon button on the morpher and use the codes you used the first time to morph. This should produce the Weapon Beasst Battery. Insert the battery into the Morpher like you did the first time with the morph battery and punch in your codes. Push go and fire out the light, like the red ranger, and your weapon should form."

The others looked at each other. They pushed the weapon button on the Morpher and input their codes respectively. They proceeded to push their belt buckle and it opened up. They pulled out their Weapon Beast Battery. They inserted it into their morphers and punched in their codes.

#002

#003

#004

#005

The rangers numbers began to glow. Balls of colored light shot out of the numbers. As the lights shot out they began to form figures. While this was happening, Red was slashing down what were known as T-Ravagers. He slashed them down as more kept coming along with the other Ravagers.

"Why... Do... You... Keep... Coming!" Red managed to let out as he held them back.

The others watched as their personal weapons were formed. The blue light formed two shapes. They formed into what looked like sabers. The blades were bigger from the front and curved from behind. When the light was gone, the Shark Sabers appeared. They had silver blades and their handles were blue and they had a golden circle engraving in the middle of the handles. The engraving was of a shark.

The black light formed a big shape. A single handle connected to a big block with two sharp blades coming out of both sides. When the light was gone, the Bull Axe appeared. The blades were silver colored. The handle and what held the blades together was black. In the middle was a golden circle engraving of a bull.

The yellow light formed two figures. There was two shapes with claws coming out of them. When the light was gone, the Cheetah Claws were revealed. The claws were silver covered and there was a base where you put your hands in. There were three claws on each base. There was a gold engraving on top of each claw base which was of a cheetah.

The pink light formed a tall figure. There was a tall stick like object which curved a little at each side. In between those curves was a string. When the light was gone, it revealed the Phoenix Bow. The base was pink with some white while the string was a silver color. There is a gold phoenix engraving on the front of the bows base.

Each ranger looked at the weapons as they took a hold of them. They looked with curiosity as they tried to study their weapons. It was at that moment that the red ranger landed at their feet. He got up and looked back at them over his shoulder.

"You guys going to fight or what?" he asked them, breathless.

"Yea, it's just..." Blue was cut off when red pointed his sword at him.

"Then fight!" He told them in a cold voice. He turned and ran back towards the monsters.

"I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like us." Pink told the others.

"Yea, he sounds like he wants to do this on his own." Yellow agreed with her.

"Well he can't. You need to help him. What you guys will be facing is dangerous and only one person can't do it. Soon these monsters will spread to the entire planet and we will commit to protecting the earth as an organization. Red has had a tragic history and he needs you guys. He needs teammates. He needs..." Kai paused, "he needs friends" Kai told them all as the rangers looked at Red fighting the monsters.

"We got it." Black told Kai.

Kai looked up at his screen where he could see everything that was going on in the plaza and beyond. "We will help him!" Blue told him with confidence. Kai smiled and secretly said "thank you" to the rangers.

"Ready guys!" Blue asked all of them. They all got into ready positions. They looked on. This was going to be a chapter in their lives. A great one in fact. They were chosen to protect the world and they were going to do it.

"Ready!" They replied to blue with bigger enthusiasm. They all charged and began clashing with the monsters as the pushed them back. Red looked at them. He still couldn't believe that he had to work with these people. He charged also clashing with the monsters.

The blue ranger slashed multiple monsters with both of his sabers as he moved all over the place. He slashed two at a time while moving really fast. The black ranger pushed back a whole group and slashed the monsters behind him. He then slashed a whole group of them as he did a spin.

The yellow ranger slashed monsters left and right and then proceeded to pounce attacked a few other monsters. She turned and brought down her claws while forcing her body to go down. The pink ranger shot a bunch of other monsters. Every time she pulled the bow back, an arrow would appear out of thin air. She aimed and fired and kept firing a whole lot of them.

The red ranger kept fighting off a bunch of Ravagers that came at him. He slashed them all with ease. He was going to attack a few more but he was sent flying by a powerful slash. He looked up from where he was on the ground to see that Clashzoid had returned. He picked up his sword and ran towards him.

"I will kill you!" Red yelled at the monster as he began to run.

"Ha Ha! You are welcome to try!" Clashzoid also began to run towards him.

Red pulled out a Beast Battery and inserted it into his sword. The sword slowly began to light on fire. "Tiger Fury Fire Slash!" The swords fire became bigger.

"Power Slash Fury!" Clashzoid yelled as his hands glowed purple and a purple fire began.

The ran past each other, hitting each other other on the mark. They both stood opposite of each other with their backs facing each other. The both were panting and looked on. The other Rangers finished off their own opponents and looked towards where the red ranger and monster were standing. It seemed like time stopped.

There was no movement. Then, Clashzoid's body began to move a bit as purple lighting began to come out. He then proceeded to grunt before falling into his untimely death. The red ranger began to walk away as if nothing had hit him as Clashzoids body began to fall. A small explosion occurred followed by a bigger explosion. Bits of the surrounding buildings were chipped off. The rangers had won and the monster was dead.

The others cheered on. Although it was the red ranger who killed the monster, it was a win for them all as a group.

-0-0-0-0-

Elsewhere, Axis sat on his throne. He looked at the monitor. On it was the red ranger walking away from the destroyed monster. Axis sighed. Zaku stood on the floor in front of the steps leading to the throne. He kicked aside a piece of broken machinery that the Ravagers were fixing. Byxis stood a few feet away, disappointed that the monster he made didn't work.

Axis had a disappointing look on his face. He was no longer covered in the black smoke. He looked like the same man that had met Zaku a long time ago at the space bar. He would never think of revealing his identity to the rangers as long as they didn't threaten his life. Covering himself in smoke took a lot of energy and he always found himself tired. He pushed a button on his armrest.

"Are you going to do it already, Master?" Zaku asked, bowing his head.

"Byxis, your system is operational, correct." Axis ignored the question he was asked.

"Yes master." Byxis answered with pleasure, "All systems are fully operational. The big blaster will rise from the lake and then it will send a beam towards the city."

"Wonderful." Axis smiles a devious smile as he talked through a sort of communicator that was used when a button was pushed. "Fire the Destructor Beam!"

The monsters down below in a different level got the message. Even though Axis has a button that allows him to fire himself, he just didn't fell like it. The monsters obeyed their master and pushed a bigger button than the one on Axis' throne.

From the lake, emerged a tall steel tower. At the top was a blaster of some sorts that had a satellite at the end with bars that connected to to a big red ball. The blaster moved to point upwards and began to charge before finally blasting a beam into the air.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the city, the red ranger walked past the others. The others were going to follow him but they saw a light coming their way. The red ranger looked back and turned around fully with shock. The beam came down onto the fire where Clashzoid once stood.

From the ashes, Clashzoid stood back up, screaming like a monster. A light came out of his body as he began to grow tearing down a building near him. The rangers looked surprised as the red ranger ran in between them.

"Mick! Are you seeing this!" Red called out to the mechanic.

Back at the command center, Mick looked at the same screens that Kai was looking at. He quickly sat down in front of a bigger computer that was in between the viewing screens.

"Ok, doing a final check," Mick typed furiously, "and that.. should.. do it. Ok, all Zord systems are up and fully operational. You can call upon them."

"Good!" Red said as he punched in a code. The belt buckle was pushed again and red took out a Zord Beast Battery. He inserted it into his Morpher and pressed the Zord button. He punched the Zord code and then his code.

#135

#001

He then pushed GO! and launched the Beast Battery into the sky.

-0-0-0-0-

Deep in Beast Jungle, the Beast Battery entered a dark void. In the dark void covered by trees and vines, a pair of green eyes lit up. A loud roar is heard all over the jungle. Birds flew away from the trees that they rested on. Other animals ran out of their hiding spots and many were climbing to get higher ground. A regular tiger stood on a cliff and roared. Another giant roar was heard as a huge mechanical tiger emerged from the dark void.

The Zord stopped and looked up in the air as it roared. It looked like any regular tiger. It was red in color and it's stripes were black. Other black markings could be seen on the top of its head. On its side it has a tiger stylized number 1 similar to the number that the red ranger had on his suit. The Beast Battery has grown and was steered into the Zords mouth and entered its body. The Zord proceeded to run off towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

The red ranger awaited the response of his Zord. He finally could hear the roars as they grew louder. The other rangers could also hear this and looked up to see the Tiger Zord appear. Clashzoid also took notice in this. Te Zord proceeded to attack and it pounced on the monster. The Zord used bite attacks and scratch attacks. The Zord jumped backwards and roared again.

The red ranger nodded as he understood what the Zord was asking him to do. He jumped up into the air and landed on top of the Zord. He jumped into the Zord and entered the cockpit. His seat moved forward as he came up to the controls. In front of him was the Zords steering wheel. He inserted his Strike Saber into a unit that allowed for control of the Zord. On his right side was a control panel that let him insert codes. The cockpit lay in the head of the Zord and he could see everything in front of him.

"Zord," he inserted a code into the panel and prepared to drive the zord, "Ready!"

The Zord roared once again and it ran forward. Red stepped on the gas as the Zord attacked. Clashzoid tried attacking back and succeeded in getting a few slashes in making the Zord fly backwards.

"Damn you!" Clashzoid said as he ran forward, "I will win this battle!"

They clashed! Each one attacking each other sending each other flying back. The red ranger struggled on his own but was able to give a few more successful attacks. Fortunately for him, he's already used the Zord before so he knows how to drive it.

"He needs help!" Pink told the others as they all looked at the battle of the giants.

"You're right." Blue told her.

"Then proceed to call your Zords. Bring them out and help him battle. Power Rangers through all of history have used Zords for battles against giants. Just do what Red did." Kai told them through the communicators.

They nodded, pushed the Zord button and input a code into the Morpher. They pushed their belt buckle and it opened up. They pulled out their Zord Beast Battery. They quickly inserted it into their Morpher and input their codes again. They launched the Beast Batteries into the air and awaited their Zords.

-0-0-0-0-

The blue Beast Battery came towards the ocean and went down below. Deep in the Pacific ocean, in a cave, the Beast Battery entered and red eyes lit up. The Shark Zord came rushing out. The Beast Battery has grown and was inserted into the sharks mouth and ended up in the middle of the Zord. It is blue in color with a white underbelly. It had a sharp fin on top with its smaller fins on its side. It had a shark stylized number 2 on its side similar to the one on the blue rangers suit. It swam past groups of fish, pods of dolphins and whales. It swam by a huge group of sharks as it emerged out of the ocean, jumping out over a group of boats. It landed back on the water and swam towards the city, still on the surface.

The black Beast Battery went towards a forest. The battery entered a dark void covered by trees. Red eyes lit up in the void as the ground began shake. The Bull Zord came charging out causing birds to fly everywhere. The Beast Battery grew and entered its mouth and ended up in the middle of the Zord. The Zord was all black with its horns being silver. It has a bull stylized number 3 on its side similar to the one on the black rangers suit. It ran towards Beast City.

The yellow Beast Battery went towards the jungle. In a smaller void, red eyes lit up as the Beast Battery entered. The Cheetah Zord appeared, roaring, causing other animals to flee. The Beast Battery has grown and entered the Zords mouth and ended up in the middle of the Zord. The Zord was yellow with black spots. It has a cheetah stylized number 4 on its side similar to the one on the yellow rangers suit. It began its run towards Beast City, running as fast as a bullet train.

The pink Beast Battery went into the sky and headed straight to the mountains. In a cave, green eyes lit up. The Phoenix Zord emerged out of the cave and began to take flight. The Beast Battery grew and entered the Zords mouth and it now was inside the Zord. The Zords was pink with white around its wings and underbelly. It has a phoenix stylized number 5 on each of its wings. It began its flight to Beast City.

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers eagerly awaited their Zords. They looked up as the mechanical beasts arrived. They admired them and saw all of the designs.

"Shark Zord, huh? Cool!" Blue looked at his Zord as it made a joyful noise while meeting his new partner.

"Sup Bull Zord! Nice to meet you!" Black yelled towards his zord. The zord blew out steam from its nose.

"Cheetah Zord! Down here!" Yellow called out to her zord as it roared loudly.

"Hello Phoenix Zord! Pleasure to meet you!" Pink called out to her zord which had landed on the ground. The phoenix screeched in joy.

"Quick everyone! Get in the zords cockpits and insert your Strike Sabers. This will give you full control of the zords." Kai told them.

They quickly nodded and jumped up into the air landing on top of their respective zords. They hopped inside their cockpits. The seats moved up to bring them up to the controls. They inserted their Strike Sabers into a unit on their left. They proceeded to get ready to drive the zords as they saw everything from a different view.

"Alright! Let's move out!" Blue told the others as he pushed the forward pedal with his foot. The zord, which had transformed into Land Mode, moved forward and got into the nearest body of water before using a straightaway to attack.

The others followed and moved their zords forward. The Cheetah Zord pounced and attacked Clashzoid head on. The Phoenix Zord came in and attacked from above. The Bull Zord charged towards the monster as it clashed into the monsters side, piercing its side with its horns.

Clashzoid yelled out in pain as he fell down. The Tiger Zord moves forward and attacked the monster as he got up. As the Zords moved to attack again, they noticed something going on down below. A group of Ravagers began to come together. Another beam was shot and these Ravagers grew to their size. They immediately attacked the Zords.

The Zords fought back and took down as many as they could, but there were to many and the rangers were struggling. Red was ready to attack until his morpher communicator went off. He answered the call.

"Saul, you have to combine the Zords. You have to make the Megazord." Mick told him, talking on a private line.

"No! I refuse." Saul answered back.

"This is no time for that. You need to put your problems aside. This is the only way to destroy the monsters." Mick told him with a serious tone. Saul looked around at the others.

The Shark Zord jumped out of the water and was biting one of the gigantic Ravagers. The Bull Zord was pudding back a few other Ravagers. The Phoenix and Cheetah Zords were fighting of Clashzoid. He knew that the only way to beat the monster is to form the Megazord, but he didn't know if the others were ready for what was to come. He didn't have time to debate with himself.

"Systems ready?" Saul asked Mick.

"All systems are good to go." Mick responded to him.

Saul punched in a code on his Morpher and pushed his belt buckle. It opened and he pulled out a Beast Battery. The picture it had looked to be of a big robot. It was the Megazord Beast Battery. He inserted the battery into the control panel and pushed the Megazord button and inserted the Megazord code followed by the other Zord codes.

#123

#1

#2

#3

#4

#5

"Quick, everyone bring your Zords towards the Tiger Zord!" Red yelled at his team. In order for the Megazord to form, the other Zords needed to come towards him. He already activated the Megazord mode and the Zords would help form the Megazord because of the codes he inserted.

The others quickly moved their Zords and began to move towards the Tiger Zord. Red hit the gas and the Zord moved as fast as it could towards the others, it's tail moving in the air. Clashzoid took this chance and shot at them.

"There's no way I'm letting you do that!" He teles as he continued his attacks.

"Oh no you don't!" Black hit Clashzoid from behind as he was making his way towards the others. He learned how to control the Zord pretty easily.

Red pressed the Megazord button one last time and the transformation began. The Tiger Zord jumped into the air as its limbs came back towards its body. The Shark Zord and Phoenix Zords came in towards the top of the Zord as it attached to what would be the Zords front legs. The Shark Zord detached it's tail and it's front fins came into its body. The Phoenix Zords wings detached from its body and its legs came into its underbelly. The Zords attached to the tiger Zord and form arms as hands came out of their mouths.

The Bull Zord and Cheetah Zord came towards where the bottom legs of the Zord would be. The Bull Zords legs came into its body as its body came over its head. The Cheetah Zords legs came into its body as its body came over its head. They both attached to what would be the torso of the Megazord. The Phoenix Zords wings attacked to the back of the body. The Megazords head was then revealed as the tigers head spun around and went up revealing a face. The top half of the tigers head remained as a sort of helmet. Out of the Megazords chest, a huge tiger head came out and remained there. The Zord then posed as the Animal Strike logo appeared behind them on a black backdrop.

The rangers were ejected from their Zords cockpits and were taken to the Megazords cockpit. Their seats traveled throughout the Megazord as they all came into the bigger cockpit from the floor. In front of each ranger, remained a steering wheel and to their right, a control panel along with a compartment to insert Beast Batteries. The red ranger sat up front in the middle with the blue ranger sitting to his right side and the black ranger sitting to his left side. The yellow ranger sat behind the red and blue rangers and the pink ranger sat behind the red and black rangers. There they inserted their Strike Sabers into another compartment to their left.

"Animal Strike Megazord! Ready!" Red said as he made the Zord pose. The others were caught in awe. Everything was happening so quickly and they didn't mind at all. It was all so fascinating. Even Red looked around and was a little impressed at what they had formed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pull out all the stops to kill you all!" Clashzoid yelled as he began to run towards the gigantic robo, all while charging his hands as they became the color orange.

As they clashed, the robo took a few steps back as it was hit straight on. The Megazord then moved forward and punched Clashzoid a few times sending him flying back. Buildings all around them exploded.

"Oh no!" Pink almost screamed.

"What's wrong?" Yellow asked her.

"The people in the buildings. They are all in danger. Who knows how many of them have already died." Pink put her face into her hands.

"Don't worry." Red said, a little annoyed.

"Why's that?" Blue asked him.

"All these buildings have emergency procedures. The Power Rangers have been around for years. They have finally developed a way to get people to safety fast." Red told them all, getting Pink to feel a little better.

"Really? That sounds great but where do they go?" Black asked Red.

"While the most used form of transportation to safety is an elevator, there are many ways to get people down into a bunker. They are safe there until the battle is over. Another way they get into there are new teleporters developed by using Morph X. It teleports them to the bunkers and then back to a safe place on the surface after the battle is over." Red informed them.

"That's all good to know." Blue said.

"Then shall we?" Yellow told them all as everyone, but Red, nodded.

They stepped on their gas pedals and the Zord began its movements towards the monster who was now getting back up. A few more punches sent sparks flying out as the monster screamed.

"Ok! Activate Tiger Sword!" Red input a code and it's lower back opened up. A small blade popped out of there as it grew into a bigger blade, a sword to be exact. It landed in the Megazords right hand and it began to attack again.

It stabbed the monster in the chest and on the third stab, the sword ended up lodged in the monsters chest. The monsters blood began to come out as the Megazord started running, lifting the monster up a little in the air.

"What the f..." Clashzoid was going to finish his sentence but was sent flying backwards.

"Language!" Pink yelled at him.

"What did you just say?" Red turned to face Pink, processing what Pink had said.

"What? It was the heat of the moment." Pink said, blushing inside her helmet. Black and Blue found it hard not to laugh a little and Yellow shook her head.

Red turned back around, "Final Attack!" Red began the final charge as the Megazord pulled its sword back.

"Oh no! I won't go down like this!" Clashzoid got back up and started charging up an attack.

"You won't have time for that!" Red yelled at him, "Animal Strike Megazord! Final Animal Fury Fire Strike!" The sword lit a fire of different colors.

The Megazord brought down its sword sending out a slash of different colors. The colors changed into the rangers animal spirits. The tiger struck first, followed by the shark, bull, cheetah and phoenix. The monster was thrown backwards, sparks flying off his body.

"Noooooo!!!!" Clashzoid yelled as he fell into his untimely death.

The Megazord turned around and posed with the sword going across its chest. Then a huge explosion behind them occurred. The explosion could be heard miles away. The rangers won. The monster was defeated. In the cockpit, the rangers couldn't help but celebrate. All except for the red ranger, who sat there feeling satisfied.

"We did it!" The others yelled as pink and yellow hugged each other and black and blue gave each other high fives.

-0-0-0-0-

Axis sat in his throne, unimpressed. He had the feeling that this monster would lose but he had hope considering that it was the rangers first battle. It turns out that the rangers systems have improved since he last faced them. At least the ones who held their powers before them.

"Master, I'm sorry." Byxis said as he bent down his head.

"You better be sorry. Next time, I want to go out there. There's no way that Byxis' monsters will be able to defeat the rangers." Zaku said while glaring at Byxis.

Suddenly, Axis got up causing Zaku to get on one knee and bow his head. Axis made his way over to a small bar off to the side. He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured some in a drinking glass. He took a sip.

"Just make more monsters and do everything to destroy the rangers." Axis said taking another few sips.

"But Master..." Zaku was cut off by a bottle of whiskey that was thrown past him. It hit the wall and broke into a million little pieces along with the liquid being dropped to the ground.

"I said make more monsters!" Axis yelled at the two, "and Zaku?"

"Yes Master." Zaku went on one knee again.

"Clean up that mess!" Axis walked off to his quarters, passing through a pair of automatic doors. As the doors closed, both monsters looked towards where their boss had left.

"Better get back to work." Byxis said cheerfully as he walked towards his lab.

Zaku stood there, still staring at the doors. He then walked over to the bar and took out a broom, sweep pan, and a mop in order to clean up the mess. He called over the Ravagers.

"Clean that mess up." Zaku yelled at them. The Ravagers almost fell over as they took the cleaning supplies and quickly moved over to the spill.

-0-0-0-0-

Red stood in the corner, his foot against the wall. The others were getting their uniforms. They were all similar to the uniforms that Red wore when he wasn't in his ranger suit.

Mikey wore a blue hoodie. On the left front side of the hoodie was a design of a shark. From top to bottom, it went from tail to mouth. The sharks mouth was open, showing off its teeth. On the right front side was a black outline of a sharks head. Close to the top of the chest was the Animal Strike logo on the right side of the hoodie. On the back of the hoodie was his shark stylized number 2, the same one from his suit. On the top back of the hoodie was the nickname, 'Killer Shark'. On the bottom back of the hoodie was the phrase, "Surge of the Shark". He wore black fingerless gloves and a gold watch on his left wrist. He wore his Warriors hat backwards. He wore a black t-shirt under his hoodie. He also wore blue jeans and his black and white pair of Vans. His Morpher transformed into a blue wristband.

Anthony wore a black hoodie. On the left side of the hoodie was a design of a bull. The bulls horns were pointed out. On the right side of the hoodie was a white outline of a bulls head. Close to the top of the chest was the Animal Strike logo on the right side of the hoodie. On the back of his hoodie was his bull stylized number 3, the same one on his suit. On the top back of the hoodie was the nickname 'Raging Bull'. On the bottom back of the hoodie was the phrase, "Rage of the Bull". He also wore black fingerless gloves. He wore a black t-shirt under his hoodie. He wore black shorts along with his black and white Vans. His Morpher transformed into a black wristband.

Alicia wore a yellow hoodie. On the left side of the hoodie was a design of a cheetah. The cheetahs head standing out as it looked like its was running down a path. On the right side of the hoodie was a black outline of a cheetahs head. Close to the top, over her right breast, was the Animal Strike logo. On the back of her hoodie was her cheetah stylized number 4, the same one on her suit. On the top back of the hoodie was the nickname, 'Fast Cheetah'. On the bottom back of the hoodie was the phrase, "Speed of the Cheetah". She wore brown fingerless gloves. She wore a black shirt under her hoodie. She wore blue ripped jeans along with her black and white Converse. Her Morpher transformed into a yellow wristband.

Cynthia wore a pink hoodie. On the left side of the hoodie was a design of a phoenix. The head of the phoenix sticking out. On the right side of the hoodie was a black outline of a phoenixs head. Close to the top, over her right breast, was the Animal Strike logo. On the back of her hoodie was her phoenix stylized number 5, the same one from her suit. On the top back of the hoodie was the nickname, 'Immortal Phoenix'. On the bottom back of the hoodie was the phrase, "Immortality of the Phoenix". She also wore brown fingerless gloves. She wore a black shirt under her hoodie. She wore blue jeans with her black and white Vans. Her Morpher transformed into a pink wristband.

"These look cool!" Cynthia pointed out.

"Mick? Right?" Anthony asked.

"Yup, that's me." Mick said, full of cheer.

"Thanks for these." Mikey stated.

"And your name is?" Alicia asked the robot who was standing behind Mick.

"Oh! My names Redbot. Nice to meet you all." Redbot said to the rangers standing in front of him.

"Cool, we get a robot." Anthony said.

"Yes. A robot companion if you will." Redbot said.

"So, That makes you Alpha." Mikey said as he looked at the last person standing in the room.

"Yes that is me." Kai said and at that moment the other masters appeared.

"Hello everyone." Niji said happily.

"Looks like you guys did that a supersonic," Speed stopped for dramatic effect, "speed."

"You guys were impressive." Trench told them.

"Yea. More impressive than my card tricks." Delta tried to shuffle his cards but they all fell to the floor.

Everyone laughed. Red stood aside, a stone cold face under his helmet. Kai prepared his speech. After talking for a bit, everyone quieted down as they paid attention to Kai.

"It all started long ago..."

-0-0-0-0-

**Earth was once peaceful, until he showed up.**

People ran away, screaming. Fire rose from the destroyed buildings. People ran in all directions.

**He stood on top of everyone. He attacked everyone who got in his way. His name...**

A group of people were struck down. Some got up and others looked over their backs. A figure appeared. It was what seemed to be a man, but why did he have such power. Black energy surrounded him.

**Axis**

People ran everywhere. Leaders of countries met at the UN looking for a way to stop this threat. There was no way to stop him.

**He was all powerful because of one artifact only. The Infinity Star.**

In a dark room, Axis held up what seemed to be a bright star with an infinity symbol on it.

**He used it to try to correct the world. Create a perfect world. But he yearned for something more. He saw humans and found out something for himself. The planet wasn't the problem. It was it's people. Axis wanted to perfect humanity. But he also wanted to sit back and see what happens to those he experiments on.**

**He used the star to transform his followers, those who also believed that humanity should be perfect. Many of them died due to these experiments. Others lived but ended up deformed. There was a certain group that lived to the potential and they stayed alive until Axis killed them for betraying him. **

**When he began to go overboard with his experiments, I had to interfere. I went undercover as one of his followers and saw horrible things. I used my spirit to destroy his lab.**

Axis was on his knees as he yelled into the sky as his jungle lab burned down. It went into the river that it stood on.

**I, along with the other 19 masters, tried to destroy Axis once and for all as he was a threat to humanity. We didn't even know if he was human. So many aliens have come, many of which looked human. We though we could destroy them and we used the powers of the animal spirits. We thought we had won, but then, **

Axis stands and runs towards the group of masters. The Infinity Star glowed brightly.

**We had to use up all of our powers to keep the star from exploding. When we awoke, were stuck in the spirit world. I immediately began to look for the star but it was no longer on Earth. And there was no sign of Axis. No dead body, no ashes of his, nothing. I then began my search for a new people to hold the powers of the animal spirits. That was when I found red. **

Saul stood in a jungle. A thunderstorm overhead. He let the rain drop down his face as he looked at a random guy. Someone who came out of nowhere. After hearing his proposal, Saul hesitated, but accepted.

-0-0-0-0-

"And here we are. That's just the short story." Kai told the rangers who were interested in everything that was said. Anthony was falling asleep a little but he was able to pay attention. The masters stayed quiet, remembering all the devestating things that Axis did.

"So we are entrusted to protect the world from Axis. I'm in." Mikey said.

"Me too." Alicia smiled.

"Count me in." Anthony said, putting both his hand behind his head.

"Same here." Cynthia said.

"But, I thought you guys would need a bigger explanation." Trench told them.

"Well it's like Alpha said, most of that information was transferred when we first morphed. And plus, the Power Rangers protect the world from these kinds of things. We are so down to be Power Rangers, right guys?" Mikey asked the others. The others nodded with big smiles.

"Well that was easy." Speed whispered over to Delta.

"Yup, makes our jobs easier." Delta said with a small chuckle.

"One question." Cynthia practically raised her hand.

"What is it?" Kai looked at her.

"Why is he still morphed? Who is he?" Cynthia asked while pointing at Red who wasn't paying attention until now.

"He has told me that he's not ready for you guys to know who he is." Kai told them.

"So how are we supposed to trust him?" Anthony asked.

"Don't worry you can trust him. I choose him for a reason." Kai said, trying to get them to calm down.

"Can we?" Alicia was the one who asked.

Red stood straight and walked over to where the other rangers stood. He pointed to each of them saying, "Mikey, Anthony, Alicia, Cynthia!" He left them all stunned. He knew each of their names. They didn't even want to ask if he knew their last names.

"That's enough!" Kai said. Red looked over to him then back at Cynthia, who he was standing in front of.

He studied her body. It gave him flashbacks. He was very attracted to her because she reminded him of four other girls.

He looked at the others. He looked over at Mikey and Anthony. His cousins were getting defensive. He looked over one of his former classmates. Alicia stood in confusion. Saul's eyes were filled with some sort of energy. Kai took note of this.

He looked over at the masters who looked at him. Trench had a defensive look on his face. Delta and Speed didn't know what to do. Niji looked at him with serious eyes. Kai looked with serious but worried eyes. Mick and Redbot looked over from their workspace.

He proceeded to walk away and stopped by the teleporter. He turned to look at everyone in the room. He then punched in the name of a place into the teleporters panel behind him and he was gone in a instant.

The room was left tense and quiet for a couple more minutes before Delta broke the silence.

"So anyone want to see a card trick." Delta said shuffling his deck of cards.

"Anyways, time to explain the Morphing Grid." Kai continued, forgetting about what had just happened.

-0-0-0-0-

Red walked into an allyway. He looked both ways and up. He pushed a button on his Morpher and his suit was instantly gone. He took a deep breath and walked off thinking to himself.

_"I can't believe I have to work with those guys!" _He thought to himself.

He walked into the night as he saw the building receiving their repairs. He didn't know where to go but he didn't want to be in his room at the command center right now. He stoppped and looked at the starry sky. He went to go lay down in the park. He looked up at the starry sky. He then heard a noise. He looked to his side as he saw a tiger approaching.

He sat up as the tiger got near. The tiger stopped in front of him and growled a little. Saul then proceeded to pet it as it choose to lie down next to him. It purred as it felt Sauls touch. Saul continued looking at the starry night.

He thought about everything he has done so far and what lays ahead. He looked at his Morpher and toyed around with it. He thought about the Rangers. He probably made Cynthia feel uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to go back and apologize. Another part of him didn't care. He let the second one win.

He thought back to when he was a loner and how he hated the feeling of being alone when he was younger. Now, he wanted to be alone. He didn't need anyone. No one actually cared about him. He's doing this because it's right. Ever since he was young, he would see the Power Rangers as they fought to save the world. He always had hope and a dream that he too would be a ranger.

His dream was finally true, but he didn't like working with others. His past of dealing with peoples bullshit was what had stopped his ambition to work with others. He remembers everything that had happened to him way back when. He wants to keep his identity a secret from the others, because he's not sure if he can completely trust them yet.

Now it was time to wait. This was just the beginning. The beginning of a long chapter in his life. The tiger disappeared and Saul was now lying down again. He tried to fight it, but in the end, he fell asleep. The cold air didn't even bother him. He felt it travel through his body as he drifted off into his dreams.

-0-0-0-0-

_Saul ran through the jungle with a tiger following him. He was panting as the tiger traveled through the trees. He almost tripped over the root of a tree but he found his balance. He continued to run. _

_It was all until he made it into a dead end. He turned to see the tiger getting near him. The tiger had red in its eyes. Saul let himself fall to the ground. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. The tiger got closer transforming into a spirit. It opened its mouth and attacked Saul._

_Saul opened his eyes. The tiger was gone. Suddenly, a red surge of energy went throughout his full body. He felt pain but it was gone. The red energy remained in his veins. He got up, still panting. _

_"Don't worry! You are alright!" Saul looked up to see a darkened figure._

_"Who are you?" Saul asked with a confused voice._

_The man came out of the trees shadows and revealed himself. _

_"A friend." The man said as he smiled._

_——————————————————————————_

Author: I hope you guys enjoyed the very first chapeter of my story. It is my first fanfic and I'm happy with the way it turned out. Look forward to the first chapter of my Super Sentai Counterpart series to this.

If anything seems like it can be improved, feel free to leave a review. Nothings wrong with constructive criticism. Or just leave a review if you enjoyed.

Thank You!


	2. Rhythm Rumble

A/N: Hey guys. It's finally here. Chapter 2 of Power Rangers Animal Strike. If you haven't already go read chapter 1 and read chapter 1 of Kemonoranger.

Also, this is how I will be releasing chapters. I will release one chapter of Animal Strike and then I will release one chapter of Kemonoranger. I'm basically taking turns with each story.

Thanks for supporting this story. Let's get this show on the road shall we.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own ideas and characters.)

Chapter 2: Rhythm Rumble

_"Who are you!" Saul yelled at the mysterious man who stood on top of the cliff. _

_The man revealed himself. He had on a cloak and wore boots. His hair spiked up. He looked down at Saul with curious eyes. He smiled to make sure that Saul didn't get scared._

_"A friend." The man said to Saul, smiling._

-0-0-0-0-

Saul woke up from his bed sweating. He looked up at the roof. His sweat continued to run down his face. He got up from his bed. Their was a huge sweat stain on his bed. He walked over to the blinds and opened them a little. He could see the city and the jungle. The jungle was all around. He did live in the ranger base.

He walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. He looked over at his alarm clock. _10:30. _Saul put his head down and sighed. He rummaged through a desk drawer. He pulled out a handful of papers. He looked through his personal papers and mail. There was a secret about him. He liked stuff that some people would probably make fun of him for. This was one of the reasons he had trust issues.

He looked through letters that he had mailed. One caught his eye. He picked up an envelope. He opened it up. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it slowly. The top was visible.

_To Roseanne:_

Saul stopped himself and folded the paper again. He didn't need a reminder of her. He put the paper down and took out another paper that was inside. It was another letter. He unfolded that one even though he had an idea of what it was.

_Thank You, From BLA..._

Saul put the paper down. He slammed his fist against the desk and hit his head against the surface. He groaned. Out of all the girl groups in the world, she had to be the one he saved. He put the papers back in the envelope. He pulled out a black box with pink markings around it. He opened it and put the envelope in their. Also in the box was a signed album and a few other letters. He locked the box and put it away. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Celebrity Crushes. How embarrassing." Saul said. If anyone found out about this he would be totally embarrassed. He didn't understand why people made fun of things the way they do. He looked through the rest of the papers and found a photo. It was one of those photos from those cameras that used film or something. He studied it and saw the girl.

"Roseanne." Saul whispered. He took out the box again and opened it. He looked at the photo again. He struggled internally. He didn't want to put it away and never see it again.

He closed the box and looked at the photo. He put the box away. He then took out his phone and put the photo on the back of it. He had a see through case. He wanted the photo somewhere he could look at it even if it brought back painful memories. He felt his heart shatter just remembering what had happened that night in Coachella Valley.

_*flashback*_

_"Stop it!" Red yelled as he chased down Ravagers. Drops of rain fell slowly until it was raining. _

_Red ran towards the festival. People were still partying. The girl group on stage was doing well and were enjoying themselves so they didn't mind the water. The Ravagers stopped at a dead end._

_"I got you." Red walked up slowly lifting up his Strike Saber. The Ravagers quickly thought of a plan and climbed onto the stage. "No!" Red yelled after them as he chased them. _

_Screams were heard. The Ravagers were terrorizing the festival. They chased people and then they went towards the girl group who had tried to escape. They ran off the stage and ran down the stairs following a security guard. The security guard let them pass and prepared to beat up whatever would follow them through the curtain entrance. _

_The Ravagers came through making their noises. The security guard was frozen with shock. When they got closer they were blasted and killed. Red stood at the entrance with his Strike Blaster out. He motioned for the guard to move out of their. The guard did what he was told and ran away. Red turned to go back and heard the screams of four girls. _

_"Fuck!" Red cursed through his teeth and he turned around and went towards the source of the screams. _

_Four girls stood backed into a corner as a group of Ravagers were getting closer. They begged for their lives and called out for someone. There was no response. They began to cry. The tears flowed down their eyes. Then, the Ravagers were blasted and killed by the red ranger. He stood by the entrance to the dressing room. The girls looked at him with tear filled eyes._

_Red looked back at them. Underneath his helmet, his eyes moved all over them. He knew exactly which girl group this was. Red motioned for them to follow him and he turned and left. The girls followed him without a doubt. They stayed close to him and looked around themselves. They had gotten outside somehow and the rain only fell harder. The girls wore clothes that exposed their legs and arms. They shivered as the rain fell on them. Their hair was now wet and their makeup began to run due to the rain and tears._

_Red found a way to get them out of there. He turned and motioned. They walked for what seemed to be 20 minutes. They made it to a hotel. The doors were closed however. The person in front was shivering with fear. The worker pointed for them to go around and enter through the poolside. Red caught on and moved the girls over to where the pool was. He found a way to open the door and opened it. He thought it would have been harder. _

_He had just ruined the festival for everyone. It was his fault that the monsters escaped his sight while he was fighting. Red opened the lock on the door. He turned and motioned for the first girl to enter. The second and third girls moved in right after. The fourth girl caught Red's eye. He didn't have time to check her out. Just as she was going to walk in, Red sensed something was off and quickly grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way. He landed on the ground while the girl landed on top of him. She got up and looked at him. He could see the fear in her eyes. He got up and picked up the girl from the ground. He looked over at where the blast had come from. He was shocked._

_"Who are you!" Red yelled as he saw a dark figure. He pulled out his Strike Saber as rain moved down his helmet._

_Thunder was heard in the background. Red could see the dark figure moving closer. Then lightning flashed and more thunder was heard. Red saw what it looked like. What he could see is that the figure was a wolf. The figure walked closer._

_"Don't worry I don't bite." The figure which turned out to be a male, had said as lightning flashed again._

_Red motioned for the girl to quickly move towards where her friends had gone. She did and did so quickly. Red pulled out his Strike Saber. He was ready to take on this beast._

_"This will be fun!" The figure said and with that, they clashed._

_*flashback ends*_

Saul nearly fell off his seat. That wasn't what he was trying to remember but it was true. He did start thinking of Coachella Valley. He swore under his breath remembering the monster from that rainy night. He sighed again and got up. He put everything else away into his drawer.

Saul made his bed and sat back down at his desk. He took out his Beast Battery and began to clean it with a rag. He thought about the girl. Then he thought about the wolf man. He quickly wiped it away from his mind. He got up and made way for the kitchen. The base had everything. He was separated from the command center. He made himself waffles and poured some milk in a cup. He ate and when he was finished, he washed his dishes and put them away.

He walked back into his room and went into his bathroom. After a little sitting session on the toliet, he got into the shower. He let the water fall on him for a while as he thought back to that rainy day. When he was done taking a shower, Saul put on his underwear and his black jeans. He put on his black and white vans and he took out a black shirt. He slipped it on. He then put on his personal hoodie and walked out of his room. He was going to walk into the command center. He remembered that everyone would be there by now.

"Ugh. Just got to forget about her." Saul reminded himself as he looked at the image on the back of his phone.

He pulled out his battery and activated his morpher. He insterted the battery into his morpher and he morphed into the red ranger. Red walked into the command center, sighing as he did so. The doors slid open and he crossed through. He stepped into the room full of computers. The doors closed behind him and he made his way to the table. He looked down at it and studied it. So far there was no big monster activity since they last beat Clashzoid. There was only the occasional footsoldier attacks on the city. He let Kai take care of that.

He remembered that Kai had asked him to let the other rangers battle the footsoldiers by themselves without Red's help. Red happily agreed. He could get some rest while they did all the work for a while.

"That was a great training session everyone." Red looked up as he heard Kai's voice booming through the tunnel that came from the training room and led to main room.

"So when are we doing training sessions in the jungle?" Mikey asked Kai as they entered the room.

"Soon, I promise." Kai told them as he came up to the table. He noticed red and gave him a nod. Red looked at him and walked away from the table. He sat down on a chair and put his head back as if he were going to rest.

"Hey! You still acting like a little p..." Anthony was punched in his side and he almost fell over. He looked up to see that Mikey was the one who did it. He was going to tell him what the big idea was, but then he remembered the conversation he had with Mikey about Red. Red just looked on from under his helmet.

"Hey Kai, Does he have a problem with us?" Alicia whispered over to the tiger master.

"Don't worry, it's just his attitude. I'm sure you'll grow on him. He isn't very fond of fighting alongside people who he doesn't have total trust for." Kai's information seemed to shake the girls who were listening. Kai looked at them confused but forgot about it.

"Well then, what's next?" Mikey asked, not knowing what they would do next.

"Well now you guys have downtime. I'll call you guys if there are any monster attacks. You guys know how to communicate through the morphers now right?" Kai finished with a question.

"Yes we do. I learned my lesson from last time." Anthony said in a defeated tone.

"I have a question. So last time you said you and the other masters stopped Axis before. How did you guys come together?" Alicia asked Kai.

"That's simple. We are all a part of different tribes. The first 20 tribes came together to form the powers that you have. The other tribes created powers to support them. We would occasionally split up and settle down in different places but we all had to come together one last time when Axis attacked. We stopped him just after he destroyed our tribes and..." Kai stopped as he noticed the tears forming in his eyes.

"I think I get it. Thank you." Alicia said to him as she also noticed the tears.

"Great, well enjoy the rest of your day rangers. We have training again tomorrow." Kai said to them as they began to walk out of the command center. He wiped the tears off his face.

"Will do!" Cynthia called back as the group walked off.

"Well it looks like you guys had fun." Red got up from his seat and moved to sit in front of the computers.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to join us." Kai said to him as he looked through some files on the tables screen.

"I don't need to train with amateurs. I'm fine all on my own." Red said to Kai as he looked for some information if his own.

"The masters can barely be out of the spirit world, like I can. I need your help to train them." Kai looked up but red don't turn.

"You wanted it, so it's your problem." Red typed on the keyboard as he said this.

Kai sighed. He wanted Red to be able to help the others instead of pushing them away. Mick walked into the room. He noticed the tension in the air. Mick forgot about it and walked over to where Red was sitting.

"Zord repairs are done." Mick said happily.

"Hey Mick, remind me how the zords work again. Like how do they teleport into the wild?" Red asked. The battle with Clashzoid was the first time he had used the zord.

"Well you see. The zord bays are one place where the zords stay. There are entrances for the zords so that they can leave. They are like living creatures. I can also teleport them into some place in the wild. It's a complicated process." Mick spoke and Red looked confused under his helmet.

"Why do you need to know that?" Kai asked Red who turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Because I wanted to know. Is there a problem with wanting to know." Red stared at Kai with anger.

Mick looked at both of them and looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Redbot came into the room and looked at everyone. No one payed attention to him. Redbot quickly made his way over to the computer.

He clicked a few keys on the keyboard and got to where he wanted to go. Redbot looked at all the songs that had appeared on the screens and went to a specific one. Just as he was about to click it, a sword came out of nowhere and broke the screen. Mick fell backwards and Kai's anger grew. Redbot turned to see that the red ranger threw the sword.

"What did you do that for!" Kai yelled.

Red went over and took out the Strike Saber. He turned to Redbot, "You can listen to anybody you want but not that group." Redbot didn't seem to afraid. In fact he seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry I forgot about that... secret." Redbot said to him.

"It's no big deal." Red said to him as he put a hand on the robots shoulder.

"No big problem, you just broke a computer screen for no reason!" Kai had a fire in his eyes.

"I have my reasons." With that final statement, Red walked out of the room. He was going back to Beast City.

Kai sat on a chair and put his hands to his head. He sighed again and began to work again. Mick didn't know what to say and began working on fixing the screen.

-0-0-0-0-

Zaku walked down the hallway. He was heading to Byxis' lab. Byxis had told him of his newest creation. When he arrived he found the newest monster testing out its abilities. It was black in color with eyes of yellow and red color. It's left eye was a square shape. It had what looked to be a machine in its chest that had dials and buttons.

"So! This is the new monster?!" Zaku yelled over to Byxis who was recording his reaserch into his computer.

"Yes! He will be very useful." Byxis said as he continued typing away.

"Yukel, at your service." The monster had turned around to introduce himself and he bowed in front of Zaku.

"Well, let's hope you are better than the last one." Zaku said nodding his head towards the monster.

"I won't let you down." The monster bowed its head once more.

"Yukel here, can create rhythms with the machine implanted in him. He can use these rhythms and turn them into physical attacks or psychological attacks." Byxis told Zaku of his abilities.

"So, the humans wont know what hit them." Zaku said, sounding pleased.

"Exactly!" Byxis said as he clapped.

"Great! Now get him ready to ship out. I want him in the field as soon as possible." Zaku walked out of the room as he said this.

"You heard him." Byxis said.

"Of course. I'll head out when my preparations are complete." Yukel said to Byxis.

"What are you preparing?" Byxis asked Yukel.

"You are, when I activate this machine in my body," Yukel unveiled a machine that stood on a pedistool, "These other machines will activate and I will be able to use rhythms to control people or, if the time calls for it." Yukel paused, "Kill them." Yukel laughed manically. Byxis also started laughing maniacally.

"Then let your plan commence." Byxis said.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Yukel said to the Ravagers that were in the room. The Ravagers picked up several machines that were piled up in the corner and proceeded with Yukel's plan.

Zaku walked down the corridor, going towards the throne room. He was thinking about Yukel's plan. He stayed by the door long enough to hear what he was planning. He was hoping it would work. It does sound like the perfect plan.

He walked into the throne room and found it empty. He looked around and saw nobody. He walked over to the bar in the room and poured himself a whiskey. He drank it as he sat down. That was when someone walked into the room.

Axis came walking in, adjusting the buttons on his suit. He carried a one strap bag on his back. Zaku quickly got up and got down on one knee and bowed his head. Axis walked over to the bar and picked up the bottle of whiskey. He pored himself some.

"How are you today, Zaku?" Axis asked as he took a sip.

"I am doing good today, sir." Zaku answered him.

"That's good." Axis said walking over to his throne.

"Where did you go this morning, Master." Zaku asked the question as he got up.

"I went to go take care of one of my music businesses. The world thinks that we give the groups no freedom." Axis said as he sat down. He pushed a button to his side and a table rose from the ground. He pulled up the bag he was carrying and took out a laptop which he put on the table.

"You own businesses?" Zaku asked. How can a super powered villain own businesses.

"Yes Zaku. If I have a human form, I might as well use it to my advantage." Axis answered looking through forms on his laptop.

"I guess you are right. And what about, the freedoms, you were talking about?" Zaku asked another question.

"There are many fans who think we control their lives. We want to make sure that's not true. I don't need problems on both fronts. My human problems and my ranger problems are to be separated." Axis said as he put one hand up to his face.

"I understand sir." Zaku said bowing.

"Good! So what's today's plan?" Axis asked with curiosity that appeared out of nowhere.

"Our newest monster, Yukel, is ready to deploy. I overheard his plan. He plans on using the rhythm machine he has implanted to activate others similar to it and attack the humans psychologically. He will basically be able to control them." Zaku reported the plan to his master.

"Well, that sounds wonderful doesn't it. Make sure everything goes to plan." Axis said as he turned back to the work on his computer.

"Certainly sir." Zaku bowed before he left. As he left Acis continued his work. He pulled up a file labeled "BP". He opened it and revealed a photo of four girls. He didn't notice anything odd, but as he flipped through more photos of them, there was a connection forming. There was an eagle. An actual eagle in every photo for some unknown reason. It was just in the background. He forgot about it and closed the photos and looked at charts.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, I think it would be a great idea if we got to know eachother." Mikey said to the others who walked in front of him.

"I thought we already learned enough about eachother." Alicia said to him.

"We learned a lot about the way we fight and our names of course. I mean that we should learn about our own personal lives or something like that." Mikey clarified to them.

"I don't know why you want to do that." Anthony said, walking with his hands above his head.

"I mean, it's not a bad idea." Cynthia chimed in.

"Thank you Cynthia." Mikey said with a smile. They all stopped suddenly when they heard commotion.

"Over there." Anthony pointed out and they all headed the way of commotion.

There was a huge group of people gathered around something. The guys tried to push through but had no luck. Cynthia and Alicia looked around to find a way through.

"Why don't you try flying?" Anthony asked Alicia, "I mean you do have the spirit of a phoenix or whatever that bird is."

"I haven't learned how to do that yet. I mean I know how it works, but I haven't tried it and I don't want to until I learn it properly." Cynthia said to him.

"Well, there has to be a way." Mikey said thinking.

Alicia was still looking until she saw an opportunity. She would parkour it to a higher angle. Without a last throught, Alicia ran for it. She jumped off the ground and landed on the hood of the car. She jumped off the car, which, luckily, had not started beeping, and jumped onto a trash can. The others turned their attention to her. She jumped up and grabbed onto a fire escape ladder and climbed up onto the fire escape. She had a better view.

She looked around and saw a couple of police bars blocking the people's way. She looked around some more and saw police patrol cars parked around. The police were controlling traffic and people. She studied the scene a little more and then saw what the commotion was about. She wouldn't have found it if the people hadn't started screaming louder. It was a limo. She began to think and looked back over at the crowd. She noticed their signs.

She studied the signs and then understood. She climbed back down the way she came and regrouped with her new friends. The others looked at her in bewilderment. They were surprised that she was so agile and that she was able to get up there so fast.

"So what is it?" Mikey was the one who asked the question.

"The Jonas Brothers are coming." Alicia said casually, pretending not to sound excited.

"That's the reason?" Anthony wanted to slap his face with his hand.

"No way!" Cynthia screamed.

"Yea I know!" Alicia finally unmasked her excitement. She then noticed the boys looking at her with confused looks. "I mean, yeah. It's them."

"Well, I guess it's time we go home Anthony." Mikey said as he started walking away.

"I thought you wanted us to get to know eachother. What's with the sudden change." Anthony said as he began to walk.

"I'm sure the girls want to figure out a way to see the Jonas Brothers." Mikey sort of taunted as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey, that's not true." Alicia called out to him. Mikey laughed and Anthony tried but failed to hold in his laughter. When the boys were out of sight, the girls moved over to the group of people.

"So, why are the Jonas Brothers here?" Cynthia asked her female comrade.

"I don't know. My best guess is that there is a music festival going on." Alicia said trying to see the limousine that was passing by. The roar of the crowd got louder as the vehicle passed them.

After the limo left, people began to run after it. The police tried and failed to stop them. Others just left, all of them full of excitement. Alicia and Cynthia were now there, standing alone. They looked around once more and Cynthia spotted something.

"Look!" Cynthia pointed in the direction of a poster. The girls quickly moved over to where the poster was and read it.

"Beast Valley Music Festival: 2nd Edition." Alicia read it out loud.

"What does it mean by '2nd Edition'?" Cynthia asked her friend.

"It can mean that it's the second annual festival. Wait! It's right here," Alicia pointed out smaller print after she studied the poster, "This is the second edition of the Beast City Music Festival for this year. But tickets now and enjoy a great weekend of music and fun."

"Wow. Has this festival gone on every year?" Cynthia asked her friend another question.

"It also says here that it's the first year that this is happening. If it goes well, it could be an every year thing." Alicia answered the question with ease.

"Really? The poster says that?" Cynthia was surprised that her friend managed to find information that she herself couldn't find.

"No I found it online." Alicia confessed. "There's a lot of different artists and bands performing. Even artists from different countries. The first edition of this festival did well, that a lot of groups decided to come to the second edition. Apparently, the Beast City Music Festival, also known as the Beast Music Festival, is the second biggest music festival after Coachella."

"Wait a sec, go back a bit. Who's performing at the festival?" Cynthia was full ears, curiosity taking the better of her as she tried to look at Alicia's screen.

"Here's the list of performers. I'll read a few. The Jonas Brothers, Post Malone, Coldplay, Knife Party, Los Ángeles Azules, Lil Nas X, Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello, Fall Out Boy, Ed Sheeran, Imagine Dragons, The Weeknd, Davy Punk, G-Eazy, Kendrick Lamar, Raymix and BLACKPINK." Alicia almost ran out of breath. She was practically reading the whole list.

"I thought you were only going to read a few." Cynthia smiled and giggled.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." Alicia giggles back. The girls then proceeded to walk home and they continued to talk about the festival.

-0-0-0-0-

Red ran through the jungle, slashing at every vine that was in his way. He ran down a dirt path. He then strayed from the path and started going through high grass, slashing at all of it. When he was out of the grass, he stopped. He practically slid as he stopped and dirt was sent flying up into the air. He now stood on a cliff that overlooked a big area of grass. It went on for miles. It was basically a desert.

Beast City was a city of many biomes. It was hot and red could feel it. This was where a lot of the city's hotels were located because of many things that happened over here. The convention center was also over here. The jungle was just off to the side and if you found the right place, you could see the whole city.

Red looked down at what was happening. There were groups of people setting something up. Red sat down at the edge of the cliff he stood at. Down below was more jungle that led to the desert. The sun was going down and the lights on the fields went on.

"Music festivals. Ugh." Red whispered to himself. He looked on trying to ignore what was going on and enjoy the view. That was when he saw something of interest down on the fields.

Without a second thought he got up and made his way down the only way he could. Finding a path. He could jump, but the odds of landing on something safely were low. When he got down to the end of the jungle, he jumped a fence that separated the jungle and the desert. He ran across the field and got to one of the set up stages. It was the big stage. He followed his instincts and walked around to the back. There was no one in sight. Then he heard someone talking.

"Be careful with that, you idiots!" Red looked around the corner and he saw something that didn't even surprise him a bit. A group of Ravagers were placing objects down on various stands. He then noticed the monster that was different. The monster was clearly giving the orders.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Red whispered to himself. He watched patiently as he noticed that the footsoldiers were putting smaller objects onto different pieces of equipment.

"This the the best place to set this one up. The big music festival is the perfect cover." The monster said, pleased with himself.

"Well then, I guess I better interfere!" Red stepped out from where he was hiding and aimed his Strike Blaster towards the monsters.

"What the! What are you doing here red ranger!" the monster said in a vicious voice.

"I saw one of the stupid Ravagers. He was claerly not trying to move quickly." Red said, a smile grew inside his helmet.

"I told you guys to move quick, you idiots!" the monster yelled at his footsoldiers who were all clearly embarrassed.

"Yukel! Stop talking and fight!" Zaku's voice was loud enough that even the red ranger could hear him.

"Don't worry. I'll finish this off quickly." Red put away his Strike Blaster and pulled out his Strike Saber.

"I won't allow you to interfere. Ravagers! Attack!" Yukel yelled and the footsoldiers attacked without a second thought.

They came and surrounded Red from all directions. Under his helmet, red smirked. He liked these odds. He readied his saber and began to attack as one of the monsters came in to attack. Red spun around and slashed a few monsters and saw more coming after him. He thrust his sword into a nearby monster and left him standing there as he punched a few more that came from behind. He then grabbed his sword and pulled it out and let the monster fall and die.

Red jumped over a few monsters and slashed them from behind. He pulled out a Beast Battery and put it into the bottom of his sword. The saber lit up on fire and Red slashed more monsters, setting them on fire. He jumped around hitting more of the monsters with his saber before jumping onto the stage. The monsters followed and red continued slashing. Luckily, no one was around. He could go full out without worrying about civilians.

He pulled out his Strike Blaster and blasted the monsters back. He slashed a few more and blasted others. He rolled on the ground and when he stood up again, he shot more footsoldiers. He slashed them, the fire lit brighter in the darkness. The moonlight was the only thing that lit up the area. His fire could be seen a mile away.

In a hotel near the fields, a group of people were attracted to the window. They saw something burning on the field. These people looked on in awe. They asked themselves questions and chatted amongest themselves. No one knew what it could be.

Back over at the stage, Red slashed the last of the monsters and thrust his sword once more into two monsters at the same time. They lit on fire and red pulled out his sword. The monsters fell off the stage and blew up. Red now set his sights on Yukel. Yukel came onto the stage. He knew he was next.

"Well, you managed to take care of those monsters in a short time. It doesn't matter. Everything is going according to plan." Yukel said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Too bad I have to put a stop to those plans." Red said as he came closer, lifting up his saber, which remained on fire.

The red ranger came in for the attack. Yukel moves a dial on his chest. When the saber came down, it went to far to the left, making red trip. Red caught himself before he fell. He looked over at the monster surprised. He went in for another attack and the monster moved something on his dial again. Red went to far to the right and fell over. He hit back up and ran towards the monster who had once again, moved a dial. Red was in total shock when his sword went down right before hitting the monster in the chest. Yukel took the opportunity and kicked Red right in the gut, sending him flying into the railings that blocked the stage from the crowd.

"Having a problem?" Yukel laughed maniacally. Red got up, struggling.

"How are you doing that?!" Red yelled at him. Yukel jumped down and moved a dial. Red came in for another attack and was in disbelief when the sword went up. He looked at the monster.

"Like this!" Yukel moves a second dial and kicked Red in the gut with power. He sent Red flying far. "There goes that problem." Yukel was going to go back when he started glitching and sparks fell off of him. "No! Now I can't finish! I must retreat." Without another word, Yukel disappeared into a portal that appeared over him.

Red was flying the air and came crashing into a hotel. He crashed through and window and landed in the lobby. He landed on a table and lay there. Broken glass and wood surrounded him. The people that were there either scattered or were too in shock to move. Red got up and glass fell off of him. He moaned in pain as he tried to get to his feet. He had his right hand on his head. He then felt someone grab his left hand and help him up. He looked over to see, a Jonas Brother?

Nick Jonas stood there helping him up. Red would have thought that everyone would have ran away after he came crashing into the window. Red looked around and noticed other famous singers. He saw Fall Out Boy and G-Eazy. He could also see the other Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello. He continued to hold his head. He could feel a major headache and his head was pounding. He could hear his heart and he throught that it was not a good sign. How could this have happened. Why is he hearing things as if his ears had been damaged.

"Are you ok man?" Red turned over to Nick who had asked him the question.

"I guess so. I'm still alive." Red said letting go of Nicks hand and getting a hold of himself. He felt his body aching. He still didn't know why this was happening now and not when he was fighting the monster. There was no way that breaking through a window at high speeds could cause all the effects he was having. He was still hearing his heart and he felt his ears throbbing. He noticed then that he had luckily not demorphed. Usually an attack like that would do that to a Ranger.

"You fell pretty hard through that window." Nick said as Red picked up his sword, taking off all the glass by sliding his hand down it.

"I can see that." Red said putting the saber back in its holster.

"I mean, that was epic. You came crashing through and you didn't hurt anyone. Was that what you were trying to do?" Joe Jonas was the one who spoke up.

"No i wasn't trying to come crashing throught the window at all." Red said holding his head again, feeling his head throb.

"I mean it looked like something out of a movie." Joe turned to see that his brother, Kevin, gave him a 'really dude' look and he stopped talking.

"Do you need anything? Something to drink or somewhere to sit?" Nick asked. Red held his head again.

"Somewhere to sit for a bit would be nice." Red said and was guided to a seat in the lobby. He noticed that more celebrities came into the lobby. It was like noting had happened. Some of them walked into the hotels restaurant and bar and others were looking at the damage. Others came close to where he was sitting.

"We are big fans." Kevin spoke on behalf of his brothers.

"Yea and it's not just us. Everyone here is a big fan. You are the red power ranger. We all saw what you guys did. You protected the city from being destroyed. By the way, where are the other Power Rangers?" Joe has said all of this and it caught Red by surprise. He never would have thought that famous people would be fans of his. He was part of the regular people in the world. The people that were fans of theirs and here they were, saying that they were his fans. That was when he noticed others talking about him.

"Really you guys are fans?" Red asked in a tone that made him sound like he didn't believe it, which he didn't.

"Yea. You guys are real life superheroes. Like Batman and Spider-Man, you know." Joe said once again.

"That's great and all guys. We are just doing our jobs I guess. And as for where the others are, I prefer to work alone." Red admitted to them.

"Oh really. Well that's cool but together, it looks like you guys can do more." Nick chimed in this time.

"I don't know. We'll see how this goes." Red said putting his head back. He then heard more commotion. He looked up to see more stars looking at him. They were star struck. He felt a little weirded out.

"See what I mean by, we are all fans." Joe said smiling as he saw all the people gather together.

"I should get going." Red stood up and felt the protests of the famous people around him. That was when he noticed a certain group in the lobby. More importantly, a certain person. He looked more carefully and knew exactly who the person was. Her blonde hair was down and she wore a nice dress. She was beautiful. She was clearly dining out with her friends who also wore nice dresses. Then it hit him hard and he held his head with both hands and fell back onto the seat.

The people around him began to panic. They didn't know what was happening. Red heard his voice bouncing off the walls in his head. He was screaming inside. That memory was coming back. He didn't want to see it again. He held his head tighter as he struggled. The people around him tried to calm him down. Then it all came at him like a flash flood.

_*flashback*_

_"Stay away!" Red pulled up his Tiger Sword as he clashed with a wolf man. The wolf man was surrounded by minions. They all looked like wolves. They were black and purple in color. They edged closer to the red ranger who stood in front of a hotel. He had just helped a group of girls get in and he wasn't letting this man get what he wanted._

_"I want those girls." The wolf man spit out._

_"You can't have them!" Red yelled at the top of his lungs._

_"Who cares about girl groups anyways!" The wolf man lifted his sword and brought it down, sending a huge surge of black and purple energy towards the red ranger._

_*flashback ends*_

"Stay Away!" Red yelled as he got up. He stood there, panting. He looked around him and saw all the people looking at him. He looked for the girl again and she stood there staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Nick came up to ask.

"I'm sorry." Red went through the crowd that had gathered around and tried to ignore the girl he knew was standing there. He ran through the doors and noticed the sound of sirens. He looked back and everyone was looking at him. He ran off into the night. He wanted to escape. The destination in mind was the jungle. It was the only place he felt safe.

-0-0-0-0-

"What happened out there?" Axis asked the monster who had retreated.

"Umm, the red ranger interfered." Yukel answered his master.

"He did and then you sent him flying. Why have you returned?" Acis asked in a cold tone.

"As you can see, my machine malfunctioned and I needed to get an upgrade." Yukel said to the master who was clearly not pleased.

"Then go and get it fixed!" Acis yelled at him with anger.

"Right away sir!" Yukel got up and practically ran towards Byxis' lab.

"Zaku." Axis called for his right hand man.

"Yes sir." Zaku went down on one knee.

"Make sure the red ranger doesn't interfere again." Axis said as he took a sip of the wine that was just brought to him.

"Of course sir." With that, Zaku got up and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Red had been passing through the jungle. Halfway through it, he decided it would just be a good idea to go straight to the base. Straight to the comfort of his own room. He went to the jungle entrance of the base, the easiest way to get there if teleporters wasn't being used. He activated the entrance by pushing a rock, which acted as a lever, over and, when it opened, he jumped through the hole entrance and it closed behind him.

He walked through the entrance tunnel quickly. He got to the command center and ignored everyone who was in their. Kai was at the computers and Mick was fixing some weapons with Redbot. They all noticed him, but didn't bother him because of how fast he was walking. They had suspicions but Kai decided wait until the next day to say anything.

Red went through the doors that led to the living quarters. He passed by everything and went straight to his room. He walked into his room and demorphed. He had his hand on his head as he kept having the same flashback over and over again. He refused to let his mind continue. He almost lost them. He almost lost her. He almost lost himself. He sat down on his desk chair and lay back for a bit. He was breathing in and out. He tried to calm himself down.

Saul opened one of the drawers. He reached for a black and pink box. He opened it and looked through everything inside. He finally found what he was looking for. A letter and a photo. He opened the letter and the photo fell out. He put them down on the table and read the letter. He was finally calming down. He looked at the picture. The picture was of a beautiful blonde girl, possibly asian if anyone else looked at it. Saul knee everything about her already. He fought the urge to do something with his hand. He looked at it and his breaths became calmer. He stopped panicking. He sat back again.

He sighed and looked at the letter and photo again. He put them back in the box and closed it. He put the box away and closed the drawer. He got up and jumped onto his bed. He hadn't been the same since the Coachella incident. His breathing went back to normal. He was calm now. His face was on his red pillow. He sighed again before getting up. He walked out of his room and walked to the kitchen.

He took out a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. He looked over the living quarters. It was big enough for more than twenty people to stay here. Some would probably have to be roommates but it was big. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the tv. He was breathing nice and calmly and all thoughts of his past had disappeared for the time being. That was when Mick walked in.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I noticed that you seemed a little uncomfortable." Mick said to Saul who had now found the perfect position to watch tv.

"Yea. Isn't that how I always am." Saul said back to him.

"Is something wrong?" Mick asked, concerned.

"Nothings wrong." Saul said trying to focus on the tv.

"You seem different. Did anything happen." Mick asked. Saul knew that Mick wouldn't let it go.

"I had a little PTSD attack, nothing big." Saul finally admitted.

"You have PTSD?" Mick said in total surprise.

"Yea. It goes back to last year. Nothing to worry about." Saul said and he took a sip of his water after he said it.

"Is it about the time you faced the wolf man." Saul stopped changing the channels on his remote and he looked over at Mick. Mick knew that he struck a nerve.

"That's old news." Saul said taking a sip of water.

"He almost killed people that you were protecting. You got hurt protecting them and they almost got hurt. You know, Kai said that you have a crush on one of those girls, is that right?" Mick smiled on the inside.

Saul's cheeks turned red, "It doesn't even matter. She doesn't even know I exist." Saul seemed upset with that fact.

"Of course she knows, you saved her. If anything, the red ranger is her hero. She probably has a crush on the red ranger." Mick said finally letting out a huge smile.

"That's the problem. She has a crush on the red ranger and she doesn't know I exist." Saul said letting his head fall back on the couch.

"You and the red ranger are the same person, you know." Mick pointed out.

"Yea, you and me know that, but does she know that." Saul and Mick understood.

"I guess you are right." Mick said to him.

"I wish she knew who I was. She may have a crush on the red ranger but I'm definitely not what she is expecting. I'm not what anyone's expecting." Saul said playing with his glass. "I'm just seen as someone who can't do anything. And as the red ranger, I'm seen as a hero. I can't live like this. I wish they all knew. Especially her." Saul admitted.

"Don't worry, maybe soon, you can show her the real you. I mean she's part of a girl group so she's probably busy." Mick said playing with the dirty rag he had.

"That's another problem Mick. The fans expect these girls to be with other celebrities. They already ship her with a boy from a boy band, look." Saul was on his phone and he pulled up an article. He showed it to Mick. "Who knows, maybe she'll end up with him. Their producer is for sure going to have them spend time together and they might end up liking eachother. I'm toast." Saul put his face into the palms of his hands.

"I don't know what to say, but for now, I think you should focus more on saving the world first. Isn't that more important? I want to help but defeating Axis is first don't you agree," Saul nodded his head while still having his face in his palms, "Good. Look, if you ever need anyone to talk to, just know that I'm here." Mick walked away. He walked towards his own room while yelling out a 'goodnight' to Saul.

"Thanks pal." Saul whispered so that Mick could not hear him. He knew that Mick was right. He had to focus on saving the world. He sipped his water one last time and turned off the tv. He got up, washed his glass and put it back in the cupboard. He walked back into his room and he made sure to lock it as he got in.

He walked over to his bed and got on one knee. He pulled out a big red box. He opened it and looked at what he had inside. It was all stuff he had kept a secret. No one could know about it. He pulled out a katana. It was inside of its sheath. He pulled out a little of the silver blade. He saw his reflection. He put it back in the sheath. He couldn't be reminded of what he did with that sword. He put it back in its box and he closed it, locking it. He pushed it back into his bed and he jumped into his bed. He turned out the light and tried his best to fall asleep.

He stared at the ceiling for a bit. She was so close to him. He wants to be with her. He found himself drifting off. He fought it. In the end, his tiredness won the battle. He fell asleep and forgot about everything.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey and Anthony walked across the park. They had woken up early and decided that training early just to get it over with was a great idea. Mikey looked on at his phone. Anthony did the same. Mikey stopped and Anthony bumped into him.

"What is it?" Anthony said as he tried to see what Miley was doing.

"Hear this, 'Red Ranger Crashes Into Hote Building Where Celebrities Are Staying'." Mikey said to Anthony who only got confused when he heard it.

"What about it?" Anthony said, running his head.

"What do you think Red was doing in Beast Valley?" Mikey asked Anthony.

"I don't know man, just tell me." Anthony hated guessing.

"He was probably fighting a monster and was sent flying back. We have to go talk to Kai." Mikey began to walk fast towards a teleport point. Anthony followed close behind. They got into an alleyway and went over to where a garage door was. Mikey pushed a brick next to the door and the door opened. They both stepped into the big teleported inside. The door closed and they instantly teleported to the base.

When they got there they noticed that Alicia and Cynthia were already there. They got out of the teleported and Anthony almost fell over. Their bodies were still not used to teleporting and sometimes side effects would occur.

"Did you read the biggest headline today?" Mikey walked over to Alicia.

"Yea. As soon as I read it, Cynthia called me and asked me if it was real." Alicia answered.

"Where's Kai?" Mikey asked.

"I know what you want to ask and I know nothing about it. We have to wait until Red shows up. I need to question him." Kai said, reassuring all the rangers that they will find out what Red did.

"Nice to see you are wearing your uniforms." The red ranger walked into the room and went to the table, opening up a holographic projection of the city.

"What happened last night?" Kai spoke out, wanting answers.

"I beg you pardon." Red said to him.

"You know what I asked." Kai said, crossing his arms. The others looked at him.

"I did my job. I found a monster and I fought him." Red told the truth.

"And why didn't you contact me. The article says you were sent flying into a building." Kai said to him with angry tone.

"The monster has some sort of technology that I haven't figured out yet. He sent me flying but I'm pretty sure he was worn out and he retreated." Red said as he continued viewing the map.

"That doesn't matter. You are a part of a team. We work together." Kai said to him.

"I already told you, I work alone." Red said turning off the screen. "I'm going on patrol." Red left through a teleporter. Everyone else didn't know what to do.

"You guys go in patrol as well. I'll keep an eye on the cameras here. If anything happens I'll let you know." Kai said to the others who nodded and left through the teleporters. They all teleported to different locations. Cynthia ended up in the same location as Red. She saw him and she ran up to catch up to him.

"Wait up!" Cynthia caught up to him. From what the looked like to her, he was lost in his thoughts. "Are you ok?" Cynthia startled him and he snapped out of his throughts.

"Yea I am. I thought I said, I work alone." Red said to her in a mean tone.

"I was teleported here. I didn't choose where to be teleported." Cynthia said to him.

"Whatever." Red said as he continued to walk. They got to an edge. Cynthia did not know this and she almost fell off. Red caught her by her arm and pulled her up. She was now hugging him. She noticed this and pulled away, blushing a bit.

"So about what happened last week..." Cynthia started.

"I find you a little attractive that's all. I love another, no need to make a big deal out of all this." Red clarified as he looked around.

"Oh, ok. So is there anything you see?" Cynthia let go her suspicion and asked him the question. Red looked around and ignored her.

"There!" Red found a group of Ravagers leaving an alley and attacking the civilians.

"Got it!" Cynthia said and she pulled out her Beast Battery. She touched the middle of her wristband and her Morpher appeared. She inserted her Beast Battery into her morpher and she inseted her code.

#005

She then pressed the _GO!_ button and began to morph.

In another world, Cynthia was in the sky. She began to freefall. A phoenix appeared over head and it dived down following her. Pink slashes attack Cynthia and the phoenix becomes a spirit. It goes through Cynthia and her suit is formed. She shifted her body so that her feet pointed down. She landed on the ground, on knee on the ground. The phoenix spirit goes around her head. It goes through her head and then backs up into her face, forming her helmet.

"Pink Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" Pink said standing in front of a pink background and in front of the phoenix zord. She flapped her wings and left her hands in their positions. He right hand up and her left hand down.

When she finished morphing, she noticed that Red had already jumped down and was fighting the monsters. She didn't hesitate and followed him. They were now battling the monsters. There were Ravagers all over the place. Cynthia pulled up her arm.

"Guys, we got Ravagers attacking civilians in Beast City Marketplace. Get down here now!" Cynthia called the others through her morpher. She then proceeded to pull out her Strike Saber. She hit a few monsters with it and charged at a group of others.

Red slashed with his own saber and held back the monsters so that the civilians that were down could escape. Red kicked them and punched them. He hit others with his saber. Red felt the pressure that the monsters were putting out. He kept fighting.

Pink slashed monsters that came her way. More and more would come and she would just keep slashing. She kicked and did and front flip, slashing the monsters in front of her as she landed. She punched a few others.

Red was going to slash another one when the others arrived, already morphed, and blasted the monsters in front of him. They came up to where Pink was and helped her out.

"Cool, huh? We decided to morph before coming. Smart huh?" Black gloated a bit.

"Yea, we get it." Blue said as he prepared his Strike Saber. "Let's go!" The others followed Blue into battle. Red watched as he punched a Ravager in the face without looking. Then a group of civilians attacked them. They wanted to fight but refused to hurt them.

"Just jump over them!" Red yelled at them. They all followed and jumped over them.

Blue came up to a group of Ravagers and sent blue slashes flying towards the monsters. He hit them all without missing. He had been practicing on his sword work. He still had a way to go.

Black came up and punched monsters left and right. He pulled out his saber and hit a bunch of other monsters. He then fell to the ground and did a spin move allowing him to use his feet to take out the monsters. He got back up and slashed a few more monsters.

Yellow ran around the area, slashing the monsters. She jumped into the air and landed on top of a car. She came down and slashed a bunch of other monsters. She ran fast through a group of monsters. She now stood on the other side. She put away her saber and the monsters blew up.

The Rangers than all gathered together, except for red. He finished slashing a monster before bing hit by a big sound wave. Red fell to the ground in front of the others. He looked up at the monster. It was Yukel who attacked him.

"Hello Rangers. I won't let you get in my way." Yukel said with confidence.

"I got him!" Blue and Black yelled at the same time and went in for the attack.

"I don't think so." Yukel moved a dial in his chest. Blue and Black jumped into the air with their sabers out. As they came down, a sound was heard by both of them in their ears. Blue's sword went right and Black's sword went left. They hit each other's swords and were sent off to the side. They fell to the ground hard.

"What was that sound just now." Blue asked getting back up.

"I don't know, but that hurt." Black said getting back up.

"Let's go!" Yellow said and Pink followed her. They were going to attack from the bottom up.

"This is fun!" Yukel moves dials again. A sound was heard by the girls and almost immediately they slashed each other instead of the monster when they got close.

"Ow!" Pink said as struggled to get up.

Yukel laughed at their pain. Red pulled out a Beast Battery and inserted it into his morpher. A hologram of his sword appeared. He inserted his code and his number lit up. The ball of light came out and his Tiger Sword appeared.

Red ran towards the monster holding his katana sword by its handle. He jumped into the air. He looked down and noticed what Yukel was doing. Yukel moves his dial again. For a second, a brief second, time froze. He studied what Yukel did. His chest was the key, which is why he may protect himself by fighting with his hands in order to protect his abilities.

Everything returned to normal and he came down with his sword. That was when a high pitched noise hit his ears. He heard it and fell straight to the ground without attacking. He put his hands up to his helmet, where his ears would be.

"I can throw off your rhythm anytime I want." Yukel laughed.

"I'm going to destroy you." Red said, getting up and picking up his sword.

"I can also do songs. What do you think of this one." Yukel said and the sound of a familiar song stopped Red in his place.

"No! Out of all the songs, why this one!" Red yelled out. Yukel took this opportunity and kicked him back. Red crashed into Blue and Black who had just gotten back up.

Yellow went in to attack again, while Pink helped the others get up. Yellow activated her personal weapon, the Cheetah Claws, and was using her cheetah speed to get close.

"I don't think ..." Yukel didn't finish as he was hit head on by the claws.

"Ha, I can run pretty fast huh." Yellow said, impressed with her ability.

"Oh yea, but can you run faster than the speed of sound." Yukel moves several dials in his chest. Yellow moved again but this time, the high pitch note was heard again and this time it was louder. Yellow was still learning how to use her speed, so the noise reached her and it hit her hard. She was sent flying backwards and Black caught her before she fell.

Red threw up his sword into the air. As it came down, it was in the perfect position. Red spin around and kicked the bottom of the swords hilt. The Tige Sword was now flying through the air. Yukel saw this and tried to use his machine. That was when he realized that swords don't have rhythm unless they are used by someone. It was coming in close. Yukel prepared first the worst.

Then, out of nowhere, a bigger sword hit the Tiger Sword and the red rangers sword was sent flying. It fell to the ground and Red ran over to it. He picked it up and looked up to see where the bigger sword came from. It was a bigger monster. The dog like monster pulled up his sword.

"Oh Zaku! Thanks you! I am..." Yukel was cut off.

"Shut up! Take the other rangers! Red is mine!" Zaku said pulling up his sword.

"You got it!" Yukel said and he ran towards the other rangers.

"So, you are Zaku." Red said pulling up his sword into a fighting stance.

"I am your end!" Zaku said pulling up his own sword into his own fighting position.

They glared at eachother. Red studied his opponent. He was looking for his weak spot. Zaku studied his opponent as well. He was looking for the beast way to kill the red ranger. The both stood in front of eachother. The wind moved past both of them.

On the other side of the marketplace, Blue tried his best to fight Yukel one on one but the monster just kept using his machine and punched the living hell out of him. Black attacked him from in front as Yellow and Pink tried attacking from behind. It failed as he used another rhythm sound, and their swords went in completely different directions. Yukel kicked the girls in the gut and punched Black a few times sending him flying backwards.

"This guys getting annoying." Black said getting up.

Meanwhile, Red and Zaku looked at eachother, anger in both of their eyes. Then, the charged at eachother. When they met eachother in the middle, the clashed. Their swords got eachother and sparks flew out of the middle. Red backed up and slashed Zaku from the bottom. Zaku jumped back and tried slashing Red from the top.

Red backed up and continued his attacks. He wasn't going to back down. He kept going in with his sword. His sword hit Zaku's body head on. He even drew blood. Zaku found an opportunity and slashed red right through the middle, sending him flying backwards. Zaku was going to go for another attack, but he felt the surge of pain from where his blood was coming from. Red got up to see Zaku holding his arm.

"Yukel! Let's go and get the final preparations done!" Zaku yelled out to the monster who was currently fighting the blue ranger.

"You got it boss." Yukel punched blue and backed up to where Zaku was. Zaku held his sword up, pointing it towards the sky. His sword lit up and a portal appeared over them. They disappeared and the portal went away.

The civilians all went back to normal. They all helped eachother and they walked away confused. The rangers looked at them. Something happened here and it was leading to something bigger.

Red held his side. He walked over to where the monsters had disappeared. He looked over to see the others hurt as well. He pushed a couple of buttons on his morpher and his sword went away. He walked over to the others.

"Let's go to the base." Red walked passed them and had the teleporter location in mind.

When they teleported back to base, the others, except for red, demorphed. Mick helped Anthony onto a chair. Alicia and Cynthia sat down on other chairs. Mikey leaned against a wall. Mick walked into the room.

"Oh, you guys look pretty beat up." Mick noted how everyone looked.

"Yea, this new monster was annoying." Anthony held his shoulder.

"Well, talking about the monster, it seems I found out how he beat you. With the information that Red gave me and looking at the battle just earlier, I have seen how this monster functions." Mick said, sitting at his desk chair and activating the big computer. He typed on the keyboard furiously. Mick then pulled up two photos. One was of a box and the other was of a location.

"Wait! Isn't that the plaza?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. He has been placing these boxes in various locations. That is why he attacked the marketplace. He's planning on doing something big with these boxes. He was the one who caused the civilians to go crazy. I studied his fighting style and figured out what these boxes can do. He has one similar to them on his chest." Mick kept typing something.

"So how does he function?" Cynthia asked.

"You see, with the machine he has infused in him, he can use high pitched noises to throw off your rhythm. Which is why you guys couldn't hit him directly. He would move the knobs on his machine to send out these noises, which specifically target someone." Mick said, studying a picture of the monster.

"That's what I saw. When I jumped up into the air I noticed that he was moving knobs on his chest. I tried to destroy it but," Red paused, "Zaku got in the way."

"Zaku was there?" Kai was surprised.

"Yea, but he didn't seem like he was all powerful. He was more talk than anything." Red said crossing his arms.

"I have to go do something." With that, Kai left and disappeared in a ball of flames.

"Anyways Mick, what is the monsters plans?" Red turned the attention back to the monster.

"Well, if these boxes work the same way his own does, then I think he is planning on a citywide plan. He is probably planning on controlling people's minds. With these noises he can control peoples minds, the way he did with you by making you guys miss your attacks." Mick said.

"That's probably true. The way I missed my attacks the first time I fought him." Red remembered his first battle with Yukel.

"Yes. With that information, I think I know where the epicenter for this attack will be. Red you told me that you fought him at the festival grounds, right?" Mick asked.

"Yea that's where I fought him. So that means," Red put his finger to his helmet, thinking.

"That means that he plans on starting with the music festival. There will be tons of people there after all, right." Mikey figured everything out.

"That's what it looks like." Mick said, confirming Mikey's prediction.

"So that means we all have to go to the music festival. Let's do it!" Cynthia was excited.

"Yea! Then we investigate around the grounds and see if we can find the machines." Alicia said, also clearly excited.

"I guess. Let's do it. The sooner we destroy the monster, the sooner everything can be peaceful again." Mikey said.

"Fine, let's go." Anthony got up.

"Just be careful. You guys are still healing. With the help of the Morphing Grid, you guys should have enough power to fight the monster." Mick told the group.

"You guys go to the festival, I'll be viewing from high ground." Red said as he walked away.

"Seriously, does he ha he a problem with us or what?" Anthony said to the others. With that last statement everyone was off.

"Ok I'm ready for the festival." Redbot came out with a hat on. "Where is everyone?"

"Sorry buddy. There's a mission going on." Mick walked over to Redbot to explain.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is so exciting!" Cynthia screamed in the middle of a big crowd. She wore a white tank top, black short shorts, and black Vans. She had paint designs on her face, arms and her legs. She also wore a headband.

"You bet it is!" Alicia stood next to her. She wore a yellow tank top, black blue short shorts, and blue Converse. She also had paint designs on her face, arms, and legs

Mikey walked beside them. He wore a normal black shirt, black shorts, and his black Adidas. Anthony also stood next to them, wearing his uniform. He didn't want to change. He decided that there was no point. He really didn't want to be there.

"Cmon guys, loosen up. We are here to have fun." Cynthia said to the guys.

"We are here to find the monsters box. He plans on setting them off from here. That could be bad for everyone." Mikey reassured the girls.

"Ok, here's an idea. You guys go look behind the stages and we will go with that big group of people that are making their way to the Jonas Brothers." Cynthia grabbed Alicia and the ran through the crowd. They both laughed.

"Why didn't you stop them." Anthony said.

"I didn't even see that coming." Mikey said. "Let's go!" The crowds got louder.

As Mikey and Anthony made their way through the crowds, Red looked from the cliff of the jungle. He studied the festival. There was so many people. He would haveto observe very carefully. Mikey and Anthony came to a backstage entrance. It was being guarded by security.

"How are we going to get in?" Anthony asked Mikey.

"Like this. Follow my lead." Mikey walked over to the security guards. He put on a face of panic.

"What is he doing?" Anthony began to follow him.

"Please! Help! There's a group of drunk people near the entrance. They are hurting people." Mikey told the guards.

The guards glanced at eachother. They looked like they didn't believe him. Anthony was going to turn around, when the security guards suddenly left their post and ran towards the entrance.

"Did that really just work?" Anthony was dumbfounded.

"That's a trick you would pull Anthony. I'm surprised you didn't think of it." Mikey smirked.

They both moved into the backstage area. The looked around the place. Luckily, no one else was back there. T he looked everywhere. So far no luck. Then, they heard voices coming towards the back. They quickly hid themselves. They looked over their hiding places to see who was coming. Mikey was left without words or thoughts. It was one of his favorite artists. It was Travis Scott. He was with some crew memebers.

Mikey was going to move from his spot, when Anthony kicked him. Mikey fell and gave Anthony an angry look. They were going to look again, except this time the guards spotted them. The went over and pulled them out.

"Ow. Stop that!" Anthony said as he was dragged up.

"Wait! No! Travis! We are big fans." Mikey yelled over to Travis who was seeing everything.

"Speak for yourself." Anthony struggled against the guard.

"Wait, let them go." Travis spoke. The guards were hesitant, but obliged to what the rapper had said.

"Thank you! Me and my friend here, weren't trying to intrude. We are just looking for something dangerous. It could end up controlling the whole city. That gives me an idea. Can you warn the people to leave this area immediately." Mikey spoke so fast that even Anthony struggled to keep up.

"Is this machine like super dangerous?" Travis asked Mikey. Anthony slipped away, as he saw something of interest.

As Mikey and Travis kept talking, Anthony went over to a stand. He pulled off the cover and saw the machine. He was surprised. The machine had a timer. There was only ten minutes left. He started panicking and yelled over to Mikey. Everyone noticed this and ran over to him. They all looked at the box that was counting down.

The guards were scared and they ran away like babies. Travis stayed as the crew also ran away. Mikey looked at it and tried to see if there was a way to defuse it like a bomb. Anthony was speechless.

"This is the dangerous device?" Travis asked.

"You bet it is!" Everyone looked up to see Yukel enter the backstage area.

"What are you doing here." Mikey asked the monster.

"I'm making sure you don't destroy my device. Ravagers!" The footsoldiers appeared out of the ground. "I also have other Ravagers looking over my other boxes at the other stages. Soon a boy group and a girl group will be under my mind control. Oh, and let's not forget about your rapper friend here." Yukel laughed.

"Quick, Travis you need to warn everybody.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Travis wanted to make sure.

"Like this! Anthony! Ready!" Mikey pulled out his Beast Battery.

"Wait are we even supposed to do this in front of people?" Anthony asked.

"I trust him. He won't tell anyone who we are. Now get ready!" Mikey yelled over at him. Anthony obliged and took out his own Beast Battery. They tapped their wristbands which became morphers. They inserted their Beast Batteries and got ready to fire.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They goth yelled at the same time and launched out their spirits.

The morphing sequence begins:

Mikey stands at the bottom of the ocean. He looks to see a shark that came towards him. It goes right through him, forming his suit. He looks up and jumps out of the water. The same spirit follows him, going through him once more to finish the suit. He lands on the surface of the ocean and the shark spirit revloves around his head. It goes through his head and backs up into his face forming his helmet.

"Blue Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" Blue said, standing in front of a blue background and in front of his Shark Zord, doing a pose with his right arm sticking out and his left hand staying down at his side.

Anthony was in a bull fighting stadium. A bull came charging at him. He fooled it like a matador and finally let it attack him. It formed his suit. He jumped up into the air allowing for his suit to finish forming. He landed back down in the middle of the stadium. The bull spirit revolves around his head before going through his head and backing up into his face, forming the helmet.

"Black Animal Strike Ranger! Ready!" Black said, standing in front of a black background and in front of his Bull Zord, doing a par that made him look like a charging bull.

The sequence ends.

"Oh shit! You guys are Power Rangers." Travis was surprised at what had just occurred in front of him.

"Yea. Now please, go warn the people!" Blue said to him.

"You got it!" Travis quickly ran towards the stage.

"I don't think so." Yukel yelled. The Ravagers appeared behind the guys and were going go on stage until they were blasted. Red then jumped down behind the guys.

"You take care of our friend here. I'll protect the celebrity." Red pulled out his Strike Saber and began battle against the Ravagers. Blue and Black hesitated but also began to battle. Black battled the Ravagers and Blue went straight for Yukel.

They all clashed with their opponents. Red slashed the monsters alongside Black. Blue began his fight with Yukel. Yukel kept moving his knobs causing Blue to miss with his Saber. Luckily, Blue got in a few good kicks. They could hear the roads of the crowd. Travis had finally gotten a hold of a microphone.

"What's up Beast Valley!" The crowd screamed.

"Hurry up!" Red yelled at him.

"Ok! I need all of you to do me a favor!" Travis started.

"Get then out of here!" Red yelled as he and Black fell onto the stage and Ravagers appeared.

"RUN!" Travis yelled. Everyone saw the monsters and almost immediately, they all ran away. Screams of terror filled the air as Ravagers appeared on the festival grounds.

"I got down there! You take care of up there!" Red said as he jumped off stage. He followed the Ravagers that were chasing the people away. He slashed them all and even slashed some near some other people. Some of his attacks were too close for comfort.

Black continued slashing monsters back and forth. He tripped himself and hit the Ravagers behind him on accident. Not that he really cared. He got up again and slashed some more.

Blue continued his struggle against Yukel. The monster kept using his abilities and managed to get some blows on the blue ranger. Blue refused to give up and continued his hard battle.

"Tired?! Good!" Yukel said as he punched Blue again.

"Tired? I'm just getting started!" Blue pulled out a Beast Battery. He inserted it into his saber. Water surrounded his saber in rings. He threw all the water, using it as a weapon, at Yukel.

Meanwhile, at another stage a little farther from the first, Alicia and Cynthia were dancing to the Jonas Brothers. They sang along to their songs and they were just smiling the whole time. They had no idea what was going on and they had forgotten their mission.

"Thank you everyone!" Joe said through his microphone. The crowds cheers got louder.

"Now we want to invite two lucky guests to come up here on stage and sing with us." Nick was the one to talk. The cheers only got louder.

"We are going to throw these balls out into the crowd. If you catch it, then go ahead and make your way up here." With that final comment from Kevin, Joe and Nick threw the balls into the crowd.

Somehow, both Alicia and Cynthia both caught the bald which bounced around hands that tried to grab them. They both looked at eachother and excitement took over. Their excitement was in total control. They ran up to where the stage entrance was and the security guard let them in. They ran up the stairs and quickly met the brothers on stage. People clapped and cheered for them.

"Hey girls. How are you." Nick greeted them and the girls almost melted.

"What are your names?" Joe have them the microphone.

"I'm Alicia!" Alicia said through the mic and she passed it to the girl next to her.

"I'm Cynthia!" Cynthia has the most excitement within her.

Suddenly, Red was thrown onto the stage. He was battling a group of Guard Ravagers that had just appeared. Red got up, Tiger Sword in hand and looked over at the others. He grabbed the microphone from Cynthia.

"And my names Red! Now everyone, get the fuck out of here!" He yelled through the mic. He then threw it at the monsters and proceeded his attack. The crowd then quickly dispersed. There was people running in all directions.

"Quick let's go!" Alicia said to the boy group. They ran backstage. Unfortunately, more Ravagers appeared.

"What do we do?" Cynthia asked her friend, fear rising in her voice.

"We have to do what we do best." Alicia said pulling out her Beast Battery.

"But we are in front of people who don't know." Cynthia pointed out that the Jonas Brothers were with them.

"We have no choice. We just have to hope that they can keep a secret." Alicia said to Cynthia.

"What's going on girls?" Nick asked them.

"Don't worry about it. You just stand there and look pretty. Cynthia! Let's go!" Alicia pushed her wristband. Cynthia followed. The inserted their Beast Batteries and holograms of their suits appeared over their morphers.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They said at the same time. They shot out their spirits. The spirits went out and then made a u-turn. Then, they instantly morphed into their ranger suits when the spirits bit down on them. The brothers behind them looked at them, dumbfounded.

"You guys are Power Rangers. Nick! These pretty girls are Power Rangers!" Joe said, excited.

"You guys stay behind us. We'll get you out of here." Yellow said to the boys.

"You heard the woman!" Kevin said from behind.

"Let's go!" Pink yelled as they pulled out their sidearms and began to fight.

Back on the field, Red struggled to fight the second tier Ravagers. They were guards after all. They used their blades as if they served a king and needed to protect him. Red continued his slash with his Tiger Sword. He slashed as many as he could. That was when he heard the screams. They weren't just any screams. They were the screams he heard the night that the wolf man appeared.

Black then came crashing into some of the Guard Ravagers. He had pulled out his Bull Axe. He got back up and slashed away at the monsters. Blue then came up and Red turned around.

"I thouht you were fighting Yukel." Red said to Blue, who had his Shark Sabers out.

"I was, but then he used some dial trick on me and I've been stuck on a loop. I kept battling nothing. I kept getting frustrated and when it was finally over, I came over as quick as I could." Blue stated.

"Well then! What are we going to do." Black said as he stood in between them.

"He was only able to activate his machine for a while back at the marketplace. Let's make sure he doesn't activate the main one. That one might be located at the..." Blue stopped as he heard Red.

"The third main stage." Red said. Memories came flashing into his head.

"Earth to Red!" Black shook his hand in front of Red's face.

"Black, go help the girls. Blue, come with me to the third stage." Red gave them their orders.

"I thought you worked alone." Blue had chosen a bad time to say this.

"Just do what I say. After all I am still the leader no matter what!" Red started to run towards the third stage. Black shrugged when Blue looked at him. Without second thoughts, they followed orders.

Back with the brothers, the girls struggled. They slashed monsters left and right. They had their personal weapons out too. Cynthia stayed with the brothers so that Alicia could use her speed to attack the monsters. Cynthia was going to get attacked from the side, when all of a sudden, Black slashed the monster with his Axe.

"What took you so long!" Pink yelled at him.

"Sorry got caught up." Black said holding his ace in his shoulder.

"Ok everything's cleared. Let's get you guys out of here." Yellow had returned and made way for them to escape.

Back with Red, he jumped over a fence and ran through more crowds of people who were running. He heard screams but ignored it. There was one scream that seemed to almost attract him. Blue followed close behind. When they got to the third stage, they looked up to see what band was supposed to be there.

"BLACKPINK" Blue read the sign aloud.

"You girls will be perfect for this job." Red and Blue looked over to see that Yukel captured the girls of the group.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Red yelled out to him. Blue took note of the anger in his voice. What could be causing all this anger.

"I want to use their voices to make sure my machines work like they are supposed to." Yukel said.

"I won't let you!" Red yelled at him.

"Please! Help us!" Red looked over to see that one of the girls, known as Jisoo, was pleading for help.

"We will. I promise." Blue said trying to reassure them.

"Let's begin shall we. Take a step closer and this one will die." Yukel picked up the blonde girl. Red gripped his sword tighter.

"Let her go." Blue called out for Yukel to let the blonde girl, known as Rosé, go.

"Never. She shall be of great use. And get close, I will slit her throat." Yukel looked at the Rangers, clearly pleased.

Blue was going to think of something, when Red suddenly turned and took one of his Shark Sabers. He then turned again and time stopped. He aimed. He was trying to focus on a weak point. He found it. Without a second thought, he pulled back his arm and threw the saber. The blade pointed forward. It moved straight forward. As soon as it got close, it pierced right through Yukel's chest, his blood coming out.

Yukel let go of the girl and backed up. Sparks flew off of him. Rosé joined the others, Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo. They hugged eachother for comfort. Blue just looked at Red in awe. He had somehow managed to not only free the girl, but he damaged the monster. The sword had gone in between Rosé's body and arm. Red saw that the chest was vulnerable from there.

"How in hell did you do that!" Yukel said pulling out the sword, throwing it in the ground.

Red didn't think for moment and got his sword ready. He jumped onto the stage and started to attack Yukel. Yukel tried to moved his knobs, but unfortunately, his attacks didn't work anymore.

"No!" Yukel yelled out in frustration.

"We got to get out of here! Let's go." Blue jumped onto the stage and went over to the girls. He helped them up and led them away. The last one to leave was Rosé, who stared at the red ranger with curiosity. How was he able to do that attack, knowing he had the possibility of hurting her. She shook off her feeling and thoughts and followed everyone else.

Red continued to battle Yukel. He managed to kick him off the stage. He slashed and kicked the monster. The others showed up again along with Blue. They got everyone to safety. Red was hit once and walked backwards helping himself so that he wouldn't fall.

"Red!" Mick called through the communicator, "Use the weapon combination. It should work."

Red looked hesitant but he had no time to argue. He signaled for the others to prepare their weapons. He then pulled out a 'Combination Beast Battery' and insert it into his morpher. He input a code,

#259

He then took out the battery and inserted it into his weapon. The others felt their weapons slip from their hands. Red then threw his sword into the air. The sword hovered as the Phoenix Bow places itself on top of it. Then the Bull Axe attacked itself to the bottom with one of its sides folding over to the other side, it's handle changing near the bottom to make a trigger. The Cheetah Claws attached themselves to the bow, one on each side. Finally the Shark Sabers connected to the top of the bow, one on each side.

The weapons combined to form the Animal Strike Blaster. Red caught it and aimed it towards the monster. The others knew exactly what to do so that Red would miss. Blue and Black picked up the sides of the weapon so that it's aim was perfect. Yellow and Pink put their hands on Red's shoulders. The prepared for the final attack.

"How is this possible!" Yukel yelled out.

"Animal Strike Blaster! Final Destruction!" The rangers yelled simultaneously as Red pulled the trigger. The top of the sword lit up and a blast was shot from it. Another blast was sent from the other weapons as well. They came together to form a bigger one. The big laser bullet hit its target directly. Yukel sparked so much. He fell to his knees.

"I couldn't even start my plan!" Those were his final words as he fell forwards and blew up.

The rangers turned and posed, Red holding the weapon up. The explosion became bigger. When it stopped, the Rangers all went to go see if everyone was alright. Red stood alone and he turned to see the fire left behind by Yukel. That was when he heard a big fuss. He turned to see that Blue was being swatted away by a woman alongside a man.

"Get away from these girls!" The woman yelled at the blue ranger.

"I'm just checking if they are alright." Black said holding his hand.

"Don't ever touch them again!" With that, the woman began to take the girl group away.

"Fucking Bitch." Black whispered so that no one could hear him.

-0-0-0-0-

"What was that!" Zaku yelled at Byxis.

"Yukel's defeat." Byxis answered honestly.

"His plan was the worst. What are we going to do now." Zaku said, wondering.

Axis was sitting down, drinking some wine. He looked over at the two then back at the screen. He pushed the button on his throne.

"Are you sure master?" Zaku asked his master.

"It's free so why not use it." Axis said.

Outside of their base, on the lake, a tall steel tower appeared. It shot out a beam from the red circular object it had on the top. The beam made its way to the city.

"Let me know how it goes. I have business to attend to." Axis got up and walked away with a suitcase in hand.

"Yes, master." Zaku got on one knee and bowed his head as Axis left.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's her fucking problem?" Black asked the question to anyone willing to answer.

"Their problem is that they control the lives of their IDOLS!" Red yelled that last part loudly. The woman that had taken the girl group away turned around.

"We do not control their lives. They are as free as me and you." The woman, clearly some sort of manager, said to him.

"That's not what the videos show. Why don't you guys stop breaking girls huh?" Red yelled.

Then, the earth began to tremble. Everyone almost lost balance. Red knew what was happening almost immediately. Red and Black turned around in time to see a beam coming towards Yukel's final destination spot. It hit the body parts that remained and they lifted into the air. They came together and they started to grow.

The girl group was still there and they were in shock. Red and Black looked shocked but not as much. Yukel was reborn. He now stood like a giant.

"I'm back!!" Yukel yelled as he was now a giant.

"This isn't good! Get them out of here already! Black! Let's go!" Red pulled out a Beast Battery and inserted it into his morpher. Black followed him. They inserted their zord codes.

#135

#001

#003

They looked in time to see their zords appear. The Tiger Zord wasted no time and attacked the monster. The Bull Zord followed and charged at the monster. Red and Black then jumped onto their zords and jumped into the cockpits.

"Let's go!" Red punched the gas the the zord moved in full force. It jumped onto the monster and bit him. The Bull Zord hit the monster in the gut.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Yukel yelled as he used his newly revived dials.

The Tiger Zord jumped again, but instead of hiring him. He ended up missing by going to much to the right. The Bull Zord charged as well but was sent to the left. Yukel laughed as he prepared to attack himself until he was hit in the chest. Yukel fell down and looked up. The Shark Zord landed back the the ground. The Cheetah Zord and Phoenix Zord also attacked.

"Let's finish this guy already!" Blue called over the communicator.

Red pulled out the 'Megazord Beast Battery'. He inserted it into his morpher and pushed the Megazord button. He then punched in the codes.

#123

#1

#2

#3

#4

#5

When he finished, the zords all came together. They formed the Megazord.

"Animal Strike Megazord! Ready!" They all yelled in unison as they sat together in the cockpit. The Megazord then pulled out its Tiger Sword.

"Let's go!" Yukel said as he ran towards the giant robot. Red punched the gas once again and the Megazord began to move. They met in the middle.

Yukel hit the Megazord on its head and its side. The robot then fell backwards. Red and the others spun the wheel around so that the robot could stand up. They then made the Megazord run towards the monster. They lifted up the sword and slashed the monster. The robot then punched the monster in the face and slashed him again.

"Time for the final attack!" Blue said. Red followed and pulled out a Beast Battery. He inserted it and then he pushed in a code.

"Final Animal Fury Fire Strike!" They all yelled as the Megazord lifted up the sword. The sword lit up on fire. The Megazord then brought down its sword, sending out different colored slashes. The slashes then turned into the animal spirits and hit the monster straight on.

"Noooooo!!!!" Yukel yelled as he was struck and sent backwards blowing up mid-air.

The Megazord posed with its sword going across its chest. The rangers inside all sat, sighing. They were tired.

"These battles are too easy!" Black celebrated.

"Don't get cocky!" Red said crossing his arms.

"He's right. This can only be the beginning." Yellow said to him.

"Aww ok!" Black said sitting back down.

"We should go check on everyone and make sure they are all right." Cynthia said.

"Yea! Let's go!" Blue said getting up. "You come too." He said to Red. Red didn't protest. He had a feeling inside. He wanted to make sure that the girls were ok.

-0-0-0-0-

Back down on the festival grounds. Mikey was deep in talk with one of his favorite music artists, Travis Scott. The girls were talking to the Jonas Brothers. Anthony stood near the stage where Red was. Red was leaning against the wall.

"Thank you again! If you ever want tickets to a concert just let me know. I already followed you on social." Travis said to Mikey, "And just a little btw don't let anyone know that part." The rapper whispered over to Mikey.

"Dude you don't even know how excited I am." Mikey said to him.

The girls were still amazed that they were talking to the real Jonas Brothers.

"So yea girls. We followed you. I mean who wouldn't want to follow the Power Rangers." Joe said to them.

"Yea it's cool!" Nick said with excitement.

The girls looked at eachother and almost had heart attacks at the same time.

"Just one thing," Mikey said to all of them, "You guys got to keep this a secret. Please!" Mikey pleaded.

"For sure!" Travis said.

"Yea. Makes sense. Your secret is safe with us." Kevin said to them.

Back over where Anthony and Red were, they viewed everything. Anthony sighed. Red felt like he was going to fall asleep.

"So what do you think happened to the girls?" Anthony asked Red.

"I don't know. All I know is that their label is going to make them do things their way." Red said honestly.

"So does that mean that they basically make them do things. Like what they have to sing and look like. Wait! Does that mean that their label can set them up with whatever boy they say is worth the girls time, even if the girls don't want it." Anthony was interested all of a sudden.

"I don't know where this all came from, but yes that is what's going to happen. It's been happening for a while." Red said.

"That's tough." Anthony frowned.

"Thank You!" Red and Anthony were caught by surprise. They looked over to see a girl. They didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry and you are." Red spoke.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just thanking you for saving BLACKPINK." The girl said, "Thank You!" The little girl ran away.

"That was weird." Anthony said.

"I'm out." Red began to walk away. Anthony decided to follow him. They left for the base as the others stayed behind.

-0-0-0-0-

Red and Anthony walked into the command center. Kai was back from wherever he went.

"Where did you go?" Red asked.

"I had something to take care of." Kai said.

"You went to tell the other masters to keep getting rest because Zaku appeared." Red said. Kai looked up.

"If Zaku is back then it's dangerous." Kai said.

"I know." Red turned to see Anthony. "It's your lucky day. You get to be my training dummy." Red said as he walked towards the simulation room.

"Go it'll help you too." Kai said. Anthony rolled his eyes and followed.

"He's still too hostile. His tone shows it. Imagine if he starts attacking them for getting in his way." Kai talked to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Red will come along." Redbot walked into the room.

"I hope so." Kai said.

-0-0-0-0-

Later that night, Saul looked at photos on his phone. He saw the photos that the celebrities posted over the past few days about the Rangers. He looked at one picture more. It was a story on Instagram.

"Rosé. You really were saved today huh." Red looked at the picture that she took of the Megazord. He then turned it off.

He went over to his bed and pulled out his box again. He opened it and pulled out the old Katana. He studied it. He pulled it all the way out this time. It was broken. Saul gripped the sword.

_*flashback*_

_"Stay Away!" Red yelled at the wolf man._

_"I will have them. And I will destroy you." The wolf man said._

_They ran towards eachother and clashed._

_*flashback ends*_

Saul our the blade back in its place. He closed the box and closed it. He pushed the box back into his bed. He got onto his bed. He sighed.

"Roseanne..." he whispered as he let himself drift off into deep slumber.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally Chapter 2 is done. Hope you guys enjoy. Look forward to Chapter 2 of Kemonoranger, coming real soon.

PS: Sorry for the long wait. Sometimes I don't have time to write. I'm doing the best I can on finishing this. I hope you guys enjoy this. More to come in the future.


	3. Marionette

A/N: Here's chapter three. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Of course if you haven't already, go read the first two chapters of this story and go read Kemonoranger.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 3: Marionette

"What did you guys do!" Kai's voice boomed through the whole base.

"We just told you." Anthony said as he slumped in his chair.

"Are you guys crazy. You can't go revealing your identities to random people." Kai said as he paced back and forth.

"It was an emergency. We had no choice." Mikey said to him.

"Besides you didn't tell them. How could you not tell them." Red yelled at Kai.

"Don't you start!" Kai pointed his finger at him.

"They are amateurs and they are clueless." Red said. The others looked at him angrily.

"That's because you don't help them." Kai said.

"I don't care." Red said back to him.

"Well start teaching them." Kai said to him. "Oh and another thing, next time you let your K-Pop crush get out of hand, deal with it personally. Don't put other people's lives at risk." Kai yelled to him remembering about how he heard Mikey say that Red threw the Shark Saber straight at the monster while it was holding K-pop idol, Rosé.

"I saved her! Don't give me that bullshit. And I don't have a K-pop crush." Red yelled back at him.

"You have a K-pop crush?" Anthony felt brave as he tried to hold his laughter.

"What did you say." Red looked him.

"Nothing." Anthony shut himself up.

"Admit it, Red. You love those K-pop idols." Kai said as he smiled.

"Don't start." Red said as he got angrier.

"I won't unless you don't help them train. Now go train." Kai said and with that he disappeared in a ball of flames.

"So, K-pop huh?" Anthony tried to say causally.

"Shut up!" The girls said to him.

"Let's go!" Red commanded them. They all followed. They felt his anger and they didn't want to make him even more mad.

In the jungle, Mikey fought with Alicia and Cynthia. They used their training weapons which were provided to them by Kai. They look just liked their ranger weapons. Mikey used his sabers to take them on at the same time. It had only taken them two weeks to learn how to use their weapons and they felt like professionals already.

Unfortunately for Anthony, he got stuck training with Red. Red had decided to test each of their skills out personally and he chose Anthony because of the comment he made in the command center. Red used his Tiger Sword while Anthony used his Bull Axe, the real one.

They clashed and fought hard. Anthony has managed to keep missing. Red dodged and slashed. Anthony has been doing one thing right. He was blocking Red's attacks. Anthony thought he was doing good until Red did something unexpected. He was going to slash him but he faked it. Anthony thought it was real so he held up the Bull Axe. Red then turned and hit him on his side and sent him to the ground. The others noticed this and stopped fighting themselves. They ran over to Anthony and helped him get up.

"What the hell was that!" Anthony said to him.

"That was an attack. That's obvious, isn't it." Red said to him.

"Yea, I saw that, but why did you attack me so hard." Anthony said to him.

"You need to be ready." Red said.

"Don't you think that's a little too harsh." Mikey said.

"You heard Kai. If I'm going to train you clueless fools then I'm going to do it my way." Red said to them.

"Did you just call us 'clueless fools'?" Alicia was offended.

"Listen, I don't care about you. I'm just here to save the world and that's all. I didn't need your help and I still don't." Red said to them in a harsh tone.

"We helped you beat that monster at the festival." Cynthia pointed out.

"Yea and you also revealed your identities. Not really a smart bunch are you." Red said as he turned to walk towards the tree where the shade was the best.

"Hey! Just because you have some problem with us, doesn't mean you get to treat us as trash!" Mikey yelled out at him.

"It's probably because his K-pop crush almost died." Red stopped in his tracks as he heard what Anthony has said.

"Anthony." Cynthia whispered to him and gave him a glare.

"So which one do you actually like. I mean they are all hot. I wouldn't mind dating either of them. You must have a favorite. Cmon spit it out." Anthony kept calling Red out.

"Stop it Anthony." Mikey warned him.

"I mean who wouldn't want to have a go at them. The blonde one is cute. Oh and the one with the brownish hair, she's cute also. I mean they are all cute." Anthony continued despite the warnings.

"Shut up!" Alicia said to him.

"You know, I remember their names now. I read them in an article once. Let's see. You don't mind right. There's Jisoo, then there's Jennie, and then Lisa, and then Rosé." Anthony suddenly stopped after saying their names. His eyes widened and everyone else jumped back and fell. Anthony turned to the tree behind him where the Tiger Sword was. It was lodged deep into the tree.

Everyone looked at Red. He had his hand out. The sword took a lot of strength to throw but he did it. He scared them. He walked over to Anthony and picked him up by the collar.

"Say their names one last time." Red threatened.

"Sorry." Anthony spit out.

Red dropped him and went to take out his weapon from the tree. He walked off and went back to the base. The others were left behind to wonder. They thought about how ridiculous it was for something like these celebrities to make Red mad.

What they didn't know was that the names wasn't the only thing that bothered him. It was the fact of what had happened a year ago, when those same girls called out to him for help. Help from the wolf man.

_*flashback*_

_Red stood mere inches away from the wolf man. Their weapons were ready. They stared eachother down._

_"Why don't you just let me go." The wolf man asked Red._

_"You can't take them." Red said to him._

_"They are my mission. I have been assigned to capture them. Besides, if my client doesn't pay, they would make a good part of my collection." The wolf man continued._

_"What are you talking about?" Red said sounding scared._

_"Ah! Fear. That's a wonderful emotion isn't it." The wolf man said to him._

_"What's your goal here." Red lifted up his weapon._

_"You fear that I will take these girls and do something terrible to them, don't you. What I don't understand is, why? You don't even know them. They don't even know you. Why are they so important?" The wolf man began to stop forward._

_"Just leave them alone." Red said._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now why don't you answer my questions before I find out, the hard way." The wolf man said lifting up his own sword._

_*flashback ends*_

Saul threw his sword at the wall. He demorphed and was now in his room. Tears swelled up in his eyes. It wasn't the girls that made him do this. It was that creature. That wolf man haunted him. Yes he did care a little for the girls even though they don't know him, but when this creature showed up, he was never the same. Everytime he would see those girls or hear about them, it would bring back those nightmarish memories.

That man came out of nowhere and attacked him. He talked about a collection. He talked about a lot of stuff. Saul had to be honest with himself. If he feared anything, it was this man. He began to calm down as he sat at his desk. His breathing calmed down and he was now sitting quietly.

"Why?" Saul said to himself. That was when his phone recieved a notification. It was a notification for a post. When he opened it, he saw the girls of the K-pop group, that he just got out of his head, wearing what seemed to be Power Ranger merchandise. He was a little confused. He knew that Power Ranger merchandise was created and became all the rage. He just didn't know why they had it on.

When he scrolled down, he read the caption, "Thank You, Power Rangers!" Saul sighed. He realized that it started once again. He can't escape these girls. As much as he wanted to keep them away so that they wouldn't get hurt, they always seemed to find their way back to him.

Saul turned off his phone and turned off the lights. As he got onto his bed, visions of the wolf man haunted him. He now lay on his bed, struggling to close his eyes. He eventually started crying. He was suffering. He wanted all the nightmares to go away. This wolf man, whoever he was, would get what's coming to him when Saul finds him.

-0-0-0-0-

"No! Please No!" A man said as he shielded his family.

"Puppets for my collection that's what you will be." A huge figure got closer.

"Please! Have mercy!" The man said as his son cried.

"Puppets don't talk. Unless I make them talk!" The figure said and it's eyes glowed through the darkness. In an instant, the man turned into a puppet.

"Honey!" The woman screamed.

"Puppets don't talk!" The figure said again and it's eyes glowed once again. This time the woman was turned into a puppet. The figure then showed itself in the light of the moon.

It was a big and tall monster. It was white all over with black openings that made him look like a skeleton and he had what looked to be wood sticking out of his back. Strings were attacked all over his body. His face looked like that of a melted puppet and a skull. It had red eyes and seemed like death itself.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy called out to his parents through tears.

"I'll choose this one. My puppets will love you." The monster spoke weirdly. It then proceeded to put the puppet tha was once a man, in his sack. He put the sack on his side and disappeared, leaving the child crying and without his parents.

-0-0-0-0-

Alicia walked in the park. She carried her college textbooks. She had her earbuds in. She wore her uniform. To everyone around her, it was just a cool jacket. She, of course knew better.

"Hey!" Alicia stopped. She heard someone call out to her name as the songs were changing.

"Oh, hey Marco!" Alicia calles out to him as she turned and got a view of him.

"I thought you would be here." Marco said.

"Are you trying to find me?" Alicia smiled as she asked the question.

"Well yea. You left this in the park the other day." Marco showed her a pen. It was just a regular pen. Alicia however had a surprised look on her face. It was the one that she decorated and used almost all the time.

"No way. I didn't even know that I left that behind. Thank you." She said to Marco as she took the pen from his hands.

"Yea, I just saw it there and I decided to pick it up. I thought it had some importance to you." Marco said to her. She looked at him with curiosity. He was speaking in a different way then he always did.

"Well, thank you again. Want to come and sit with me?" Alicia asked pointing to the bench.

"Sure." Marco said as he began following her.

They sat down on the bench. There was a great silence between them. They didn't speak to one another for a bit. Marco focused on his phone, looking at cars, and Alicia was looking for some papers in her backpack.

"Cool hoodie." Alicia looked up.

"Did you say anything?" Alicia asked Marco.

"No." Marco replied.

"That was me." Both of them turned around, shocked. They practically jumped out of their seats as they heard a voice behind them.

"When did you get here?" Marco asked Eduardo, who was bow standing behind them.

"Uhh," Eduardo looked for some sort of excuse, "I've been here for a while now."

"Then how come we didn't see you?" Alicia asked the question.

"I was hanging out in the tree." Eduardo pointed to the tree that was behind the bench.

"Yea, but we didn't even hear you drop down. I'm pretty sure that if you jumped down, we would have heard you." Marco stated.

"Look enough about how I got here or when I got here. I was just saying that you have a cool hoodie Alicia." Eduardo pointed it out. Marco looked at it too.

"Yea, it is cool. Where did you get it?" Marco asked.

"Uh, my cousin got it for me. She lives in Mexico. She thought that I would love it and sent it over right away." Alicia came up with the excuse off the top of her head.

"I've never seen those types of hoodies in Mexico. Then again, I need to visit Mexico again." Eduardo said, putting his finger to his chin.

"Well, enough about the hoodie, what have you guys been up to lately?" Alicia changed the subject.

"Just doing some car stuff. I go to car shows almost every night so, nothing really special. Except when a cool car actually appears at the shows." Marco explained.

"And you?" Alicia turned to Eduardo. His face had a surprised expression.

"You know just the casual Eddie stuff, you know." Eduardo tried to play it cool.

"Eddie stuff?" Alicia asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yea. That's it." Eduardo said, sweat coming down his face.

"That says a lot, doesn't it." Marco said.

"Of course it does. I'm Eddie. Everything says a lot when I say it." Eduardo puffed out his chest as he pointed at himself. Marco slapped his face while Alicia covered her face, giggling. "What. What's so funny." Eddie said, clueless.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, but what if I can get something out of him by doing that." Anthony talked to Mikey as they walked down the street. They were on there way to the ranger base.

"He almost cut your head off. There's clearly something that bothers him about these girls. Whether is be that he hates rich famous people or they bring back painful memories, I don't know." Mikey said to Anthony.

"Yea, but at the festival, this lady took the girls away and she swatted my hand away when I wanted to check if they were alright. That was when he yelled out at her that the label they are signed at, controls what they are allowed to do and all that stuff." Anthony said to him.

"So. What does that have to do with anything? That's how the world of fame works now." Mikey said to him with an annoyed expression.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Anthony assured him.

"Just don't say anything if you want to stay alive." Mikey stated. That was when they stopped.

"What happened?" Anthony said as he crashed into Mikey.

"Police." Mikey pointed around the police cars and the police tape in their way. "Let's go around, maybe we can see what happened." Mikey began to walk around, Anthony following him. When they got to a perfect position, they could see CSI's at work.

"Nothing to see here." A police officer moved the boys from their position.

"What now?" Anthony asked. Without giving an answer, Mikey moved over to a nearby tree and began to climb it.

Anthony looked at him in shock and just decided to do the same thing. When they both were in the tree, they found the sturdy branches and stood on them. From up there, they saw a little boy sitting with a police woman. She was asking him questions. They could also see what the CSI's were studying. They were studying a puppet.

"What the." Mikey said as he looked at the puppet. Something seemed off about it. They then listened in on what the police were asking the boy.

"What happened here young man. We have been asking you the same question, can you please give us an answer." The woman asked him.

"My mommy and my daddy," the boy struggled but it looked like he was about to talk, and at the right time too, "they were turned into puppets."

"What caused this?" The woman played along even though she seemed like she didn't believe him.

"A big monster. He came after me and my mommy and daddy. He hurt my daddy and then he turned him into a puppet. And my mommy too." The boy said.

"Do you think that's true?" Anthony asked Mikey.

"I don't know but it does sound like something that a monster would do." Mikey said to him.

"He then took the puppet that was my daddy. And that's my mommy over there." The boy said to the police.

"See, was that hard?" The police woman asked the boy.

"I want my mommy and daddy." The boy began to cry. The police looked as if this wouldn't happen. They then tried to calm down the child.

"Let's go talk to Mick. Maybe he knows something or maybe he can find something." Mikey said to Anthony who nodded.

They both found ways off the tree and they began to run towards a teleporter location. Walking or running to the base was too much time. They ended up going into an alleyway and they pushed in a brick on one of the walls which opened up a secret door. There were teleporters that they got in and they were gone in an instant.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ha Ha! The plan worked like a charm!" Zaku celebrated.

"What are you talking about." Axis came walking in, carrying his suitcase.

"Oh! Master! I have come up with a new plan to capture humans for you, 'experiments'." Zaku used air quotes.

"How?" Axis asked, intrigued.

"With him." Zaku said as a monster showed up through the doors that led to the corridor that everyone else used other than Axis.

"Who is he?" Axis asked.

"His name is Stringling." Zaku said as he presented his monster.

"Kind of a weak name, don't you think?" Axis said.

"He may have a weak name but he makes up for it with his abilities." Zaku stated.

"Show me." Axis sat back in his throne.

"Ravagers!" Zaku yelled and called upon the footsoldiers to come to the room. They now stood in front of the monster. "Show him!" Zaku commanded.

Stringling did as he was told and his eyes glowed red. Out of nowhere, the Ravagers were turned into puppets. Zaku went to pick them up and then handed them over to Axis.

"Interesting." Axis admitted.

"Why thank you," Stringling began, "Don't worry about the humans. With my abilities, I will cause mayhem everywhere. I will have a huge collection of puppets."

"And with the sorrow of the humans, Byxis Can power up his new machine. He has set up tubes all over the city that collect sorrow and turn it into energy. Stringling here will be great help." Zaku said, happily.

"Well, great to have you on board, now go and do your thing." Axis commanded.

"Right away!" The monster spoke, "Time to get into character." Stringling walked out of the room.

"Our plan will be unstoppable." Zaku laughed maniacally.

"It better be." Zaku took note in Axis' tone.

"What's wrong master?" Zaku asked.

"One of my company's, as always. Apparently one of the rangers touched one of our girls and now their manager or whatever she is, is going crazy. She wants tornpress charges. I told her that you can't press charges for something that small." Axis said to his trusted soldier.

"And what's the problem with that?" Zaku seemed confused.

"As much as I despise the rangers, I can't have them clashing with my business. These are my companies and I will run them as I want. These girls didn't complain either way. Anyways, if you could please leave Zaku, I have business to attend to." Axis finished off.

"Of course!" Zaku bowed before leaving.

"This picture really bothers me." Axis out down a picture of a group of girls. They were in stage, performing a song by the looks of it. The only thing that seemed out of place was the eagle that flew by in the background. Axis had no idea why it was there.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey and Anthony appeared in the command center. The first thing they saw was Mick at the computer, typing in something. They also saw Cynthia standing aside, looking at what Mick was doing.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the crime that happened on..." Mikey was cut off by Cynthia.

"Yea, we heard about it and we are investigating right now." Cynthia said.

"Yea, and this isn't just happening here, it's happening around the world." Mick said to them, getting a shocked reaction from the blue and black rangers.

"Around the world?" Mikey asked.

"Yea, it's been happening everywhere. Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, England, Spain, France, Germany, New Zealand, Australia, China, Korea, Japan. You name the country, it's been happening there." Mick made sure they knew what he was saying.

"That's insane." Anthony said.

"Apparently, all the victims were turned into puppets. That just sounds confusing but not impossible. And trust me, I know impossible." Mick said to them as he looked at the screen.

"So, What do you think caused all of this?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm trying to find video footage somewhere. There has to be cameras at one of these crime scenes." Mick continued searching.

"So these people are just turning into puppets mysteriously. It sounds kind of scary." Cynthia said.

"I mean not really." Anthony said as he sat down and out his feet up on the middle table.

"Really? You want to be turned into a puppet?" Mikey teased Anthony.

"Of course not. I was just saying that it wouldn't be scary." Anthony tried to explain himself.

"Yea, well imagine being turned into an inanimate object that can only move because people make you move." Cynthia slammed her hands on the table.

"Ok, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound comfortable." Anthony slid down in his chair. Cynthia stared at him with a stare that could kill.

"I found something." They all turned to Mick who had managed to find something.

"So, where's the monster, or whatever is causing this mess?" Cynthia asked.

"That's the bad part. This footage is only of the victim. We can't see what we are dealing with." Mick said to them, disappointed.

The footage showed a group of kids, who looked to be in high school, backed into a corner. Then, in a flash of red light, they were instantly turned into puppets. Then the camera went out.

"That was in Korea." Mick said to them.

"So whatever is doing this, decided to turn them into puppets and then destroy the camera before it appeared on it," Mikey began to think.

"That's what it looks like." Anthony said, returning to his normal posture.

"We need to investigate this. Considering that the cops were talking with the little boy today, the monster must near Beast City. Let's go!" Mikey said and Cynthia nodded as she followed.

"Do I have to go?" Anthony spun around in his chair.

"Yes!" Mikey exclaimed to him.

"Fine!" Anthony got up.

"Wait!" Mick called out to them. They stopped and turned around.

"Let me get the red ranger to help you." Mick said to them.

"Why we don't need him. Let's go!" With that, the rangers left. Mick felt nervous. He didn't like the idea of them going out alone. Would they even find anything? He decided to go and call the red ranger.

He walked up to Saul's door and knocked on it. The door just happened to be open and it moved as Mick knocked. Saul lay under his covers. He was hiding in the dark. When Mick got close, Saul woke up and pulled his Tiger Sword in Mick.

"Woah! I'm a friend!" Mick called out to him.

"Mick?" Saul calmed down, his eyes were red.

"Are you ok?" Mick asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine." Saul wiped his eyes.

"You sure?" Mick wanted to make sure.

"Yea. Just woke up anyway." Saul said as he got off the bed. He walked over to his closet and took out a black t-shirt. He put it on and put on his tiger hoodie. He sniffled a bit.

"Well, if you are ok, the rangers need help finding a monster." Mick reported to him.

"I said I don't need those guys." Saul stumbled forward.

"Please just help them." Mick pleaded.

"I'm going out." Saul said as he walked out of the room. He walked into the living room and was about to go through the doors into the command center but a headache prevented it. He almost fell back, but luckily he was caught by Mick.

"I don't think you are ok," Mick said, "Is it those girls and the, you know."

"No. They have nothing to do with it." Saul said as he pulled out his morpher and morphed into the red ranger. With that he left.

"He needs help. He can't handle those memories alone." Mick admitted.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey, Anthony and Cynthia walked through the street where the last crime scene was. Red wasn't far behind. They walked on until they got to the exact spot where the police were a few hours ago.

"So what are we here to find?" Anthony asked.

"We want to see if there's any markings left behind this things abilities." Mikey said as he finally noticed something on the floor.

"What is it?" Cynthia took notice to.

"It looks like a string." Mikey said.

"Maybe there's something else?" Cynthia said looking around.

"Guys, can you hear me." Mick called through the communicator.

"Yea, what's up?" Mikey answered his call.

"I just saw a live news broadcast online. There's a monster terrorizing Beast Plaza." Mick reported.

"Got it!" Red yelled out and turned around and ran towards the plaza.

"We are on our me way!" Mikey said as he turned off the communicator and the rest of the Rangers followed Red.

-0-0-0-0-

"Puppets." Stringling walked towards a couple as they fell down.

"Leave us alone!" The man said to the giant monster.

"Puppets don't talk. Unless I make th..." Stringling was interrupted as he was blasted back.

"Hey ugly! Leave them alone!" Stringling looked up to see the yellow ranger who held her blaster in her hand.

"Why you little," Stringling got back up and looked at the yellow ranger who had jumped to where he stood before. The ranger was helping the couple get up so that they could escape.

"Now Let's take care of you." Yellow said as she pulled out her Strike Saber.

"You won't get a chance." Stringling said as he prepared to attack.

Yellow ran towards him and jumped on a chair. She flew in the air until she came down, slashing at the monster. She continued her attacks against the monster. She slashed him in the chest and the gut.

Stringling then punched back. He tried to get attacks in, but Yellow was too agile and too fast. He ebrually grew tired of her attacks and prepared one of his own.

"This is getting annoying," Stringling said as he opened his arms out and sent strings flying from his body. Yellow was going to attack again but was caught by the monsters string before she could start running.

"How?" Yellow said, shocked that she was caught so easily.

"Time for a new puppet in my collection!" The monster laughed as he made yellow look at him by force. His eyes glowed red. Yellow screamed as, in an instant, she was turned into a puppet.

"Perfect." Stringling said as he picked up the puppet.

"Hey! Put the puppet down!" Blue yelled as he blasted the monster. Stringling dropped the puppet and almost fell backwards.

Red and Black jumped into the air and kicked the monster back. They pulled out their Strike Sabers and began to fight the monster. Blue and Pink ran up to where the yellow puppet was.

"No! He turned her into a puppet." Pink said as she picked up the puppet.

"We were too late!" Mikey said angerily.

Red and Black were sent backwards and fell to the floor. Stringling stopped in place and looked at the Rangers with anger, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight them without them fighting back.

"I'll use this!" Stringling said as he pulled the wood out of his back. He then used the strings to take control of Red and Black. "Attack"

Immediately, Red and Black charged towards Blue and Pink. They pulled out their Strike Sabers and began to fight them. They fought back and it became an intense battle.

Red did a jump kick move on Blue while Black did a spin kick on Pink. They clashed three more times before Blue finally found a way to break the monsters control. He jumped behind red and cut the strings that were attacked to them. Red and Black both fell backwards.

"This is too much, I'm out!" Stringling said and with that he disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

"What happened?" Blue said as he helped Black stand up.

"We were fighting him, then I had the chance to hit him where it would hurt, but he got in my way!" Black pointed at Red who got up himself.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Red said right back to him.

"Get over your..." Blue hit him on the side of the head. Red took notice.

"Right now we got bigger problems. Alicia was turned into a puppet." Pink pointed out.

"It's her fault for fighting the monster alone." Red said as he crossed him arms.

"What did you say?!" Black said to him, making a fist.

"Look! She did the right thing. She protected the people. Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" Blue said. Red just turned and left as he shook his head.

"That's right! Go away!" Black yelled out.

"We need him to trust us." Blue and Black looked over at Pink who had said this.

"What do you mean. He doesn't even want to work with us." Black said.

"Because he doesn't trust us." Pink made sure he knew why. She got up and held the puppet in her hand.

"Let's go back to base. We can discuss this later." Blue said and the others nodded. They all ran off.

Red however had stayed behind without them noticing. He stood behind a tree. He felt a strange presence near the plaza. He looked around, making sure he didn't miss anything. There was nothing. He began to walk away.

Up on a rooftop, Red was in view through the scope of a sniper. The sniper moved as Red did. Red knew nothing of this.

"It would be easy to take you out right now." A mysterious low voice said. "You feel like you are nothing, and I can feel your pain. Unfortunately, only one of us is truly low. You will be my primary target, Red Ranger. I feel as if it's my destiny. As if we had fought at some point in time. I will finish you off. I will be the one to kill you." The voice continued.

At the trigger of the sniper, a finger began to make its way through. The finger curled around the trigger. Red continued walking, not knowing that he was being watched. Then, he went out of sight.

"Until we meet, Red Ranger." The voice said as the sniper was picked up.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why did you retreat!" Zaku's voice boomed.

"They would have out up a fight if I tried to attack them all at once. I need prey that is either easy to capture or doesn't fight back." Stringling said.

"I think those things are the same." Byxis said from behind his computer.

"Whatever. I make puppets from weaklings. These guys would have ruined my plans." Stringling said as he walked around.

"You are a big monster and you were afraid of tiny humans. Such a weakling." Zaku said to him.

"I'm no weakling!" Stringling talked back.

"Then why don't you go and prove it." Zaku said to him.

"I will!" Stringling said as he moved out of the room and left.

"You are a harsh one Zaku." Byxis admitted.

"If I wasn't harsh then we would have weak monsters. We are supposed to have the strongest monster. This is all for the sake of our master to have what he desires. He desires the world itself." Zaku said as he raised his hands.

"You said it Zaku." Byxis said happily.

"Now, make sure he goes through with what he said he would do. I don't want to come back and find out he siding do anything." Zaku said.

"Where are you going?" Byxis asked.

"I'm going to go and train myself." Zaku said as he walked out the door.

"That guy, always so mean." Byxis said as he continued working.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm, interesting." Mick said as he studied the puppet.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Cynthia asked, concerned about her friend.

"Not that I know of." Mick stood up straight.

"Maybe the only way to return her to normal is to defeat the monster." Mikey spoke after thinking.

"Doesn't that seem to easy?" Anthony said as he spun around in a chair.

"It's a big strong monster. There will be nothing easy about this." Cynthia assured him.

"I'm just saying, their could be a different way of bringing her back." Anthony admitted what he was thinking.

"There could be. Mick can you look at the footage of the monster when we were fighting him and see if there is anyway to reverse what he did?" Mikey asked the question.

"With the drones that followed you guys around, I can see what the monster did to turn her into a puppet." Mick said as he ran to his computer.

"You have drones following us?" Anthony asked.

"Yes. It's for the cases like these when we can't access footage from regular street cameras." Mick said as he typed furiously.

"That's weird but cool." Anthony shiver his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

"Well while you do that, I say we go and find the monster." Mikey suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Cynthia said as she began following Mikey out of the command center.

"Fine." Anthony rolled his eyes and got up to follow them.

As they left, Mick studied the footage. He seemed to understand what was happening. The footage clearly showed what the monster did. Mick pulled out and wrote down in his notepad.

Back in his room, Saul was sleeping. He hadn't had a good nights rest. He felt a presence. He hated the feeling. He began to dream. Unfortunately for him, these dreams weren't pleasant and his facial expressions showed it.

_*dream*_

_"Red Ranger!" Rosé calles out to the ranger who was now on the floor._

_He tried to get up but was hit again in the stomach. He kept getting kicked by someone. When Red looked up, he saw the wolf man._

_"Red Ranger!" Lisa called out to him. Red stared at the two girls. He had some sort of attraction to both. That wasn't important though, because he had to deal with this wolf man._

_He got up only to be punched right back down. Red struggled to pick himself up. He crawled, trying to get away from the wolfman._

_"Red Ranger!" Red looked up to see Jennie and Jisoo calling out to him._

_'What's happening!' Red screamed inside his head._

_"Let's start with these two!" Tye wolf man moved over to pick up Rosé and Lisa. He grabbed them by their necks and held them high._

_"No! No!" Red screamed._

Saul woke up screaming. He held his head. His headache got worse. He fell off the bed and made his way over to the box. He pulled out an envelope. He finally knew what this envelope was. He always wanted to know but he always stopped himself from opening it. When he did it, he was able to confirm a thought that had come across his mind. A letter from Lisa. He proceeded to pull out a letter from Rosé.

_Why are they so important. This is ridiculous._ He thought to himself. He took out his black box and out the paper in there. He put it away and quickly shut the drawer. Saul was now sitting on the floor, sweating and panting.

He pulled up his legs to his chest. He closed his eyes but refused to let himself sleep. He's been having the same nightmare for the past couple days. Who was the wolf man that terrorized him? Why did he attack a girl group? Why did Saul care about this girl group? What was happening to him?

All those questions and more ran through this mind. He tried to breathe calmly but he couldn't stop thinking. He let himself fall to the floor. That was when balls of light appeared in his room.

"So are you cracking?" Trench appeared in front of him. Saul looked up, his eyes red. He saw Delta sitting on his bed. Speed and Niji stood next to Trench. Kai stood among them as well.

"What do you want?" Saul said through his teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" Niji asked.

"Saul you need to tell us." Speed informed.

"Dude, you are losing it over a few girls. That's ridiculous." Delta said.

"It's not the girls. I feel something more sinister is coming. Something that appeared the night I officially fell in love. The night I saved those girls. This sinister monster is coming and I don't know if I can stop him this time. I don't even remember how I beat him the first time." Saul spoke in a low tone.

"This sinister force, do you feel like it will be a big threat?" Trench asked.

"I've faced him before and I was beaten." Saul said.

"That time that you showed up at the camp all beat up and bruised." Kai said, coming to a realization.

"Yea. I told you that I fell off a tree. It was lie. This monster attacked the Coachella Music Festival. He used Ravagers to attack, but he also had his own footsoldiers. He then specifically targeted a group and I took it upon myself to protect them." Saul spilled everything he had kept from Kai.

"You should have said something?" Kai said to him.

"I was afraid. I was able to do so much in a year only to be beaten by a wolf man who came out of nowhere. I protected those girls out of." Saul stopped himself. He was mentioning them to much.

"I think I understand. Every time you see them, you get that nightmare to reappear. That memory haunts you. Not because of the girls but because of the monster." Trench said studying Saul's movements.

"Right now, you need to get over it." Kai said as he kneeled down.

"You need to deal with the current situation." Trench added. Saul gave an angry look. He didn't like being ordered around, but he understood.

"Fine. I'll meet them at their location." Saul said getting up.

"Good." Kai said and with that, they all disappeared.

"Good." Saul copied what Kai had said and made a face. He picked up his hoodie and morphed into the red ranger. He then ran out of his room.

-0-0-0-0-

"How are we going to find him?" Cynthia asked as they all walked together through the park.

"I don't know." Anthony said as he put his hands on top of his head.

"Just focus guys. Even if he isn't here now, he'll have to comeback eventually." Mikey assured the others.

"We can't just sit around waiting for the monster to show up." Anthony sat on a bench.

"He's right, even if he is annoying." Red said as he walked up to them.

"Look if you are coming here to say a bunch of shit to us, don't." Mikey said to him, staring at him.

"I'm here looking for the monster." Saul said honestly. "And an excuse to stop having nightmares." Saul whispered to himself.

"See this is what we should be doing. Working as a team." Cynthia said as she came up to them.

"Whatever." They both said, turning away from eachother and crossing their arms.

"Guys, I see puppets." Anthony said and they all turned to look where Anthony pointed. They saw a children's birthday party.

All the children were watching a puppet play. The parents were also watching along with their kids. The rangers looked at the show. Something seemed off. The puppets movements gave Anthony chills. As the curtain closed, the children stood up and cheered.

"Wait a second." Red said as he pushed the others to the floor.

Suddenly a bright red light lit up. All the children and parents were taken by surprise as they began transforming. When the light was gone, the Rangers got up to see a bunch of puppets on the floor.

"Shit! He's got them!" Mikey said getting back up.

"Ah! Prey that don't fight back are the best. Now let's make you do things. I control the strings." Stringling appeared from behind the puppet stage.

"Hey you piece of shit! Return them to normal!" Red said as they all showed up.

"How about... No!" Stringling yelled as strings from his body detached and attacked the rangers. Red pulled out his Strike Saber and protected himself and the others. The others just stared at him surprised.

"Hurry and morph!" Red yelled as he stood back.

"You heard him!" Mikey said.

They all activated their morphers and inserted their Beast Batteries. A hologram of their suit appeared over their morpher. They input their codes.

#002

#003

#005

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They yelled one unison, launching out their animal spirits. The spirits did a full 360 degree circle around them before hitting down on them, forming their helmets and suits.

"Let's fight!" Black called as he took out his Strike Saber. Everyone else nodded and they ran towards the monster.

"Ravagers!" Stringling yelled out as a bunch of footsoldiers appeared out of the ground. They lived in their weird way, their arms looking like noddles. They then charged at the rangers.

They met in the middle and they began to fight. Red kicked the Ravager in front of him and then Slashe the one behind him. He continued his streak by slashing more monsters in the chest.

Pink did a flying spin kick on a Ravager and slashed another one. She then proceeded to backflip and landing behind a Ravager. She took no time and she slashed the Ravager.

Blue spun on the floor and knocked a few Ravagers down to the floor. He stabbed one on the floor and then he pulled his sword up to slash one that was charging at him. He continued slashing more Ravagers as they came out of the ground.

Black jumped off a bench and came down, slashing the monsters in the process. He charged like a bull towards a group of Ravagers that had huddled up together. He continued rush attacking the monsters. He only moved forward and from time to time, he would jump back and attack the monsters behind him.

"These guys are always so annoying!" Black said as he attacked more of the footsoldiers that came.

"That's the point!" Red said as he kicked one in the gut.

"Where did the monster go?" Blue said as he defeated one of the last footsoldiers.

"I don't know." Pink said as she ran up to him.

"Guys! What do you think of when you hear the word creepy?" Black asked as he pointed towards the puppet stage.

On the stage we're two very creepy looking puppets. One was a puppet that looked to be burned. The other looked like it was melting. They stared at the rangers in a creepy way. Red looked at them and felt goosebumps.

"That's just scary." Red said holding up his Strike Saber. The puppets began dancing around the stage while still looking at the rangers.

Before they knew it, they were grabbed from behind. They were tied in strings. When they saw what was causing this, they saw an army of puppets that stood by themselves.

"There are no strings on us." One of the puppets said creepily.

"What is this!" Red yelled out as the strings got tighter.

"Time to make more puppets." The rangers looked up to see the source of the voice. Stringling came closer, holding his hands up.

The rangers struggled to get free. All they could do was stare at the monster who came closer. Red then noticed that two puppets got close to his feet. Without hesitation, he kicked the two puppets and he instantly felt the strings loosen. He took out his Strike Blaster before the puppets could get their footing back and he blasted Stringling back. He then shot all the puppets on the floor destroying them and freeing the others. He then turned and shot the puppets on the stage.

"What the?! How did you get free from my strings?!" Stringling said as he got back up.

"Puppets have no brains." Red said as he knocked on his helmet with his hand.

"Impossible!" Stringling said.

"Now Let's get to destroying you." Pink said.

"Ok guys. There has to be something that returns the people back to normal. Try to find it!" Blue said as he prepared his own weapon.

"Let's get this over with!" Black said pulling up his saber.

They all then prepared to fight. Stringling awaited them and they all yelled as they began running towards eachother. Red jumped into the air and slashed the monster from behind. Blue and Black slid on the grass with their knees. They slashed him at his gut. Pink came in for the straight attack.

"Let's we what these wings can do!" She said as she jumped into the air and activated the wings on her back. They connected themselves to her arms and she was now flying towards the monster. She came in fast and slashed him in the chest.

Stringling flew backwards and crashed into a tree. He got back up only to see Red with a different sword running up to him. He jumped and did a spin move before hitting the monster. Stringling ended up back in the middle of the grass field. Black pulled up his axe and began to attack. Stringling dodged his attacks and Black kept getting the axe stuck in the ground.

"My chance!" Stringling yelled out as Black got his axe stuck again. Black was hit directly and was sent flying with his axe.

"Look behind you!" Blue came up to him and hit him with both of his sabers which were now lit up in a neon type of blue color. Blue dodged one of the monsters attacks and went for the monsters chest. He kept moving his sabers freely. He slashed and then threw them up into the air. He punched the monster before getting his sabers back and slashing the monster on its back.

Pink then pulled back the string of her bow. Two arrows appeared and Pink let go of the string. The arrows hit the monster in his feet and now he was stuck in place. Pink moved her bow to the side and pulled back the string again. Three arrows appeared. She aimed almost perfectly and managed to get all her arrows into the monster. One arrow ended up going through his body. The other two were stuck on his back.

"No! I won't be taken down so easily!" Stringling got back up and attacked the rangers with his strings. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and green blood came out. Blue then noticed something that wasn't on his chest before. A skull appeared from the hole that was left from the arrow.

Blue then put his sabers together. He put one behind the other one and created one saber on its own. He held the handle tightly and began to run towards the monster. He moved swiftly while the strings attacked him. He dodged every string. He eventually got close. Stringling looked at him, totally shocked that he was able to get close. Blue slashed the skull on the monsters chest. The skull was instantly cut off and fell to the ground.

"What did you do!" Stringling took a few steps back. He put his hand to the newly made big hole in the middle of his chest.

-0-0-0-0-

Mick looked at the battle on the computer screen. He saw the moment that Blue slashed the monsters chest and noticed that something fell onto the floor. He tried to examine it but he had no luck. Then, a burst of light appeared in the room. Mick looked back to see the puppet on the table glowing. It moved off of the table and, in an instant, the yellow ranger was in the command center. She touched herself to make sure that she was really back. She sighed of relief.

"I'm back!" She said with excitement.

"I guess Mikey figured out how to turn you back to normal. Speaking of Mikey, you need to go help the rangers." Mick said to her.

"Got it!" Yellow said as she began running towards the exit.

"Use the last teleporter. I can get you into the middle of the park in an instant." Mick yelled to her so that she could hear.

"Ok!" She yelled back as she ran to a teleporter that was closed. It opened once Mick pushed a button on his console. She stepped inside and was instantly teleported.

-0-0-0-0-

"What did you do!" Stringling said. The sack he had on his side began to glow.

Instantly, puppets flew out of the sack as they glowed. They were sent to all different direction. Some ended up under a few trees. The rangers looked at them and saw them turn back into humans. Black jumped up with joy while Pink held her hands together. Blue clenched his fist and nodded. Red crossed his arms and nodded.

"I'm not done with you!" The rangers all turned towards Stringling who was now enraged. He pulled out strings again from his back.

"Quick everyone! Get out of here!" Pink yelled at the pedestrians. They all nodded and began to run away.

"You aren't going anywhere!l Stringling prepared his strings to attack but suddenly he was hit from behind and sent tumbling forwards.

"That's for turning me into a puppet!" Yellow said as she crossed her arms.

"Alicia!" Pink ran up to her friend.

"Good to have you back." Blue said as all the rangers regrouped.

"Glad to be back." Yellow said as she held her fist up.

"Hate to break up your reunion, but we still have a monster to destroy!" Red said as he prepared a Beast Battery. He put it into hit morpher and inserted the codes necessary. He then put it into his weapon and let the rest work out on its own. In seconds, the Animal Strike Blaster was now in front of him. The rangers all took their positions and got ready to attack.

"Animal Strike Blaster! Final Destruction!" They all yelled as Red pulled the trigger. A laser bullet was sent flying out of the blaster. As it made its way towards the monster, it grew bigger and eventually became a tiger. The tiger hit the monster head on. The monster was sent backwards and he started sparking.

"I guess the curtain has closed!" Stringling yelled out as he fell backwards and blew up. The rangers all turned and posed as the explosion got bigger.

"A tiger? That's new." Pink said as she turned to Red who said nothing.

-0-0-0-0-

"Another failure. I would say that I hope this never happens again, but I know that's not true." Axis said as he sighed.

"Don't worry boss, the next one will be greater than this one." Zaku said as he bowed.

"Whatever?" Axis said as he pushed the button on his throne.

The giant steel tower appeared once again from the lake. Once it was high above the trees, the red ball lit up and sent a laser towards the city.

"I'll get to working on my secret project." Byxis said as he walked out of the room.

"Secret project?" Zaku asked, confused.

"Yes, I have given permission to Byxis to start working on his secret project. He will have it up and running soon, I hope. Anyway, I'm of once again." With that, Axis left.

"This secret project better work. For all our sakes." Zaku said as he walked over to the bar.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, we still got problems?" Blue asked Red, who was going to answer until the earth began to shake.

"Aww Man." Black said as he almost fell over.

The remains of the monster began to rise as they were engulfed in a red energy. They began to grow and get back together. Soon, the monster revived and was now as tall as the buildings.

"Time for an encore!" The monster yelled as it came back to life.

"Great." Red said as he called upon his zord. The others did the same.

The zords appeared and began to attack immediately. The rangers jumped into their zord cockpits. They prepared everything and let the zords attack.

"Let's go!" Red called out as he made the zord move. The others followed.

"I don't think so!" Stringling said as he used his strings to grab a hold of the Shark and Bull Zords. He pulled out the wood on his back and began to control the zords as if they were puppets.

"What the!" Black called out as he lost control of the zord.

"I didn't get to show you this ability. It comes in oretty handy!" The monster said and then he laughed evilly.

The Shark Zord then attacked the Tiger Zord. The Bull Zord attacked the Cheetah Zord. The Shark Zord managed to attach itself on one of the Tiger Zords legs. The Bull Zord attacked the Cheetah Zord with its horns.

"Stop that!" Blue said trying to regain control of the zord. Stringling just laughed as he enjoyed himself.

"Stop it!" Pink said as she made the Phoenix Zord fly straight towards the monster. She hit the monster directly and ripped the strings apart. The zords were now free.

"Thanks Cynthia!" Black said as he sat back.

"No problem guys." Pink said as she flew by.

"Ok! Activate Megazord!" Red said as he put in the Megazord Beast Battery in his morpher. The zords all came together and formed the Megazord.

"Animal Strike Megazord! Ready!" They all yelled in unison.

"That won't help you!" Stringling said as he rushed towards them. As he came close, the Megazord lifted its hand and stopped the monster. It then clenched it's fist and punched the monster in the face. Stringling walked a few paces back.

"Let's finish him already!" Black yelled out. The Megazord continued punching the monster all over its body. Red pulled out a Beast Battery and inserted it into the console.

"Final Animal Fury Fire Strike!" They all yelled in unison as the robot lifted up its sword and brought it down. The five animal spirits were sent to attack. They hit the monster head on. He lit up on fire as he fell to he began falling backwards.

"There are no strings on me!" Stringling fell backwards and blew up. The Megazord turned around and posed.

"Finally!" Black said as he slid down in his chair.

"Let's go home." Blue said to everyone else.

"I agree. Let's go." Yellow said.

Then, all of a sudden, something was shot at the Megazord. The Megazords electronics began going crazy and everything began sparking. The rangers held onto the wheel of the zords. Unfortunately, the Megazord combination undid itself and the zords were now lying in the ground. The rangers all fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Black said as he held his arm.

"I don't know!" Blue answered him.

"We need to get out of here!" Red said as he got up.

"We meet again, Red Ranger." Red stopped in his tracks. Under his helmet, his eyes widened. He turned slowly towards the voice that called him. The others also turned to look as they demorphed. They fell to the ground again holding their arms.

"You!" Red said as he finally caught sight of what had called him. He felt anger fill him to the top.

His face was that of a wolf. He had black fur and what looked to he ancient markings in purple. He had an eyepatch over his left eye. He had a scar that went through his right eye. His eyes were red. The rest of his body was full of fur and had a humanoid look to it. He wore a black coat that had many pockets. He had a sniper strapped to his back and a sword held in a holster on his right side. He also had what looked to be a pistol in his left holster. He had grenades strapped on his belt. He also had what looked like a machine gun also strapped to his back.

"I see you remember me." The wolf man said.

"How could I forget a face like yours." Red said angrily.

"The last time I saw you, you stopped my quest for some girls. Isn't that right." The mans voice sounded cold.

"What do you want!" Red yelled at him.

"I want to let you know, that I am going to be the one who kills you. Just know that we will battle and I will win. I will then take those girls by force and then maybe I'll do some other things. I still haven't figured it out yet." The man said, clearly pleased.

"I won't let you!" Red said as he charged towards the man. The man easily moved to the side and tripped Red. He grabbed his arm and twisted it before sending him flying backwards.

"We won't battle yet. We will fight when the time is right." The wolf man said as he began to walk away.

"What's your name!" Mikey said as he stood up. Red looked up as well.

The man looked at them and hesitated before finally saying, "Caste." He then disappeared into the darkness of the trees. The others looked at him as he left and then over at Red. Red got up and held his arm. He then screamed into the air.

-0-0-0-0-

"You guys are back!" Cynthia said as they all caught a glimpse of their masters in the command center. Cynthia and Alicia hugged their masters while Mikey and Anthony gave theirs a handshake.

"Oh! I got a new magic trick!" Delta said as he tried to shuffle his deck before he failed and the cards all fell down to the floor.

"Next time." Trench said as he patted Delta on the back.

"Where's red?" Kai asked.

"He said he was going to his house." Mikey said.

"Well anyways, let's catch up." Speed said happily.

Back in his room, Saul put on medical tape all over his upper arm. He gritted his teeth as he rolled it over where it hurt the most. He put the tape down when he was finished and he spun in his chair. He then opened his drawer and pulled out his black box.

He opened it and was instantly filled with horrible memories. He closed the box and began panting. He put the box away and closed the drawer. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He moved to his bed and turned off the light. He put on his blankets and tried to sleep.

After a while of sleeping, he finally had a good dream. He slept soundly, but somewhere deep in his mind, was the evil memory waiting to visit him again. The next few days were not going to be easy.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 3. What do you guys think about Saul's mental state right now? This is really getting interesting and I can't wait to post the next chapter. This is just getting started. Look out for Chapter 3 of Kemonoranger.

Thanks to all of you guys who support the story and I hope I can post the next chapter soon. See you guys next time!


	4. The Shape of Things

A/N: What's up guys. Here's chapter 4. I'm enjoying this seires very much right now. It's only chapter 4 and one of the main characters is having a struggle with himself. Will we learn more, or will he become more mysterious. Read to find out.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 4: The Shape of Things

_Saul sat up against a tree. He held his phone in his hand. He scrolled through his photo gallery. He looked through all the photos he had saved over the year. He sighed. He went through his notes and found a note that he marked as 'important'._

_He opened it and read what was written. It was a list of things he liked. He read them all to himself._

_1 Pokémon _

_2 Beyblade_

_3 Marvel_

_4 DC_

_5 Music of all kinds._

_He stopped reading. What he wrote after music of all kinds, number 6, was what had always made him feel weird. It was the name of a group. He felt like if he had shared this information with anyone, they would make fun of him. Then he read the last line of the note. The last thing written after everything else on the list._

_'I don't care what anyone thinks. I love these things. I know who I am and I don't need people's judgement.'_

_He sighed again. He wished that he could share all these things with his friends. He put the phone away and looked up into the sky, or at least what he could see. Trees hovered all over him and he could barely see the blue sky above. He felt the boredom surface again and he pulled out his phone yet again. He went back to his photo gallery and looked at a picture of two girls._

_"Girlfriends of yours?" Saul looked up to see the man who had saved him, Kai, he learned was his name._

_"No, they are just K..." Saul stopped and shut himself up._

_"You like K-pop?" Kai said as he sat down by the tree opposite of Saul._

_"What?" Saul acted like he was shocked._

_"It's ok kid. You don't have to hide what you like. If you like things that others don't like, then that's good. Imagine this, if everyone had the same likes and dislikes, then the world would just be a boring place." Kai put wood down in between them and started a fire with some sticks._

_"I guess." Saul said in a low voice._

_"You have pretty good taste. If I was younger, I would definitely be into those girls. Just focus on yourself and not what others think." Kai said pulling out some fish._

_"You are right but that's not how people are. If my friends found out I like their music, they'd probably laugh at me." Saul said as he put his phone away._

_"Don't worry what others think. The only thing that matters is what you think of yourself. If you like their music, then you express it. Don't hide who you are. I personally like their song 'Playing with Fire'. Maybe because I like fire." Kai said trying to relate to Saul._

_"Don't hide white you are?" Saul repeated that line. Kai chuckled._

_"Anyway, aside from K-pop. What are you doing out in the jungle alone. Isn't Beast Jungle the most dangerous jungle on the planet?" Kai said as he put the fish on sticks._

_"I'm running away. I got nothing left in the city." Saul said as he sat up straighter._

_"What about your family? Your friends?" Kai asked._

_"My family is," Saul paused, "gone." Kai looked up and felt the sad aura that came from Saul._

_"Oh." Was the only word Kai could spit out._

_"My friends," Saul países once again, "They don't need me. They have their other friends that they probably prefer to hang out with. They probably won't notice that I left the city." Saul said as he looked up at the birds that passed by._

_"Sounds like you have problems." Kai said._

_"You know, you look a lot like this actor I know." Saul wanted to change the subject fast._

_"Oh yea, who?" Kai was curious._

_"Jermey Renner." Saul said as he continued staring up._

_"Interesting. I've never been compared to a celebrity." Kai said as he made a thinking face just to mess around._

_"Yup. Can I cal you Hawkeye?" Saul asked as a joke._

_"Sure kid. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Kai laughed._

_"Ok Hawkeye." Saul said in a sarcastic tone._

_"Yes. I am Hawkeye. Table for a Hawkeye please. I have the eye of a hawk." Kai said trying to be funny. It worked as it got Saul to laugh._

_"Funny." Saul said._

_"Now, let's talk about your favorite member. But if I'm reading you right, you have a crush on two of them." Kai said as he managed to finish cooking the fish._

_"What?" Saul looked at him._

_"Cmon who is it." Kai tried to get it out of him._

_"Why would I tell." Saul said._

_"If you want to eat, you will." Kai laughed as he took a bite out of the fish._

_"Cmon, give me the food." Saul tried to reach for the food. Kai pulled it back. He started playing with him._

_"You can't get it." Kai taunted._

_"Fine I'll tell you." Saul said._

_"Really." Kai lifted an eyebrow. He let his guard down and Saul managed to swipe away the stick that had the fish on it._

_"I hate fish but I need to eat." Saul took a bite out of the cooked fish._

_"You tricked me." Kai said as he laughed._

_"I was smarter." Saul said as he pointed to his head._

_"No I'm smarter. I found out which ones you like." Kai said as he smiled._

_"Oh yea! Which ones?" Saul laughed. He thought that Kai could never figure it out. There's no way he would know their names._

_"Rosé and Lisa." Kai said and Saul almost choked on his fish. Kai snatched the fish back from Saul._

_"How?" Saul asked in total shock._

_"You'll never know." Kai taunted as he but both fish at the same time._

-0-0-0-0-

Saul sat on his desk chair. He went through more papers and put divided them up. Some he would put in the box he had in his drawer and others he would throw away. He sighed as he looked at a note. A special note as he had always said.

'With Love' Saul read in his head. He put it away and got up. He felt his head hurt and he put his hand up to it. He felt the surging pain go throughout his body. He opened his eye, the iris turning red.

In his mind, he saw images flashing by fast. He heard screams and he head the one man that scared him. He heard Caste. He hit his head then he pushed his chair out of the way as he jumped onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow. Once he calmed down, Saul got up and went to his bathroom. He turned on the shower water and took off his clothes. He let the water run down his body. He felt peace while he was in there.

When he was done he got all dressed. He put on his black fingerless gloves and his hoodie on last. He walked out of his room and into the living room. He looked outside the window and saw the city. The command center was on the edge of the city and on the edge of Beast Jungle. To the outside world, this was just some big ancient tiger statue. To those who knew the truth, it was a command center and a place to live. It reminded him of some futuristic command base he heard of from Kai. Kai always claimed that he could go into the future and into the past. Saul thought that it'll any of that was true, he could at least go into the future because if he could go into the past, then Kai wouldn't need a new ranger team.

Saul walked into the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. He went over to a door that looked like a closet door. He opened it to reveal a room full of bags. He pulled out red bag and opened it. He put in a small knife he had found the other day in the jungle. It was a rare knife only used for close combat. He zipped up the bag and tossed back into the closet. He closed the door and moved away. He opened his water bottle and drank some water. After he finished his water, he morphed and walked into the command room. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't seen.

When he walked in, the only people in there were Mick and Cynthia. Cynthia was studying a book while Mick worked on the holographic table. He was going to walk out of the command center when Cynthia calles out to him. His back straightened when he was called.

"Hey, how are you?" Red turned around to a smiling Cynthia. He felt weird seeing her smiling at him.

"I'm good." Red hesitated before trying to leave again.

"You want to train or something?" Cynthia asked. Red could read her intentions easily. She wanted to become a close friends to him.

"No. I'm going out." Red said as he walked out of the room.

"I just want to be friends with him, is that so hard." Cynthia turned to Mick.

"He just needs time, just like Kai said." Mick assured her before returning to work. Just then, Redbot walked into the room carrying a music player.

"Redbot! What are you doing?" Cynthia asked her robot friend.

"Oh, hi Cynthia. I found this music player and I wanted to see if it still works. And see what kind of music it has." Redbot answered her.

"Cool. Mind if I help you?" Cynthia smiled.

"Sure. The more the merrier. Let's go." Redbot said as he and Cynthia moved to the computer.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey drive down the street in his skyline. Anthony sat in the passenger seat. He scrolled through his phone, bored out of his mind.

"So when are you going to be done with summer school?" Mikey asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Anthony responded, not wanting to talk about school at all.

"Come on bro. Why are you in danger of going to summer school in the first place?" Mikey focused on the road but made sure he could get his question across.

"Because I don't do my work." Anthony said to him.

"Do you need help, because if that's the case, I'll help you." Mikey told him.

"You are too busy with your own stuff. I can't ask you for that." Anthony said to him.

"Look, I let you live with me in my apartment. I can help you if you need it." Mikey assured him.

"No bro. I'm good." Anthony said to him.

"What subject are you in summer school for?" Mikey asked.

"Math. It's stupid though so I don't care." Anthony said, yawning.

"Math. I can help you, no, I will help you." Mikey said smiling.

"I should have seen that coming." Anthony sighed.

-0-0-0-0-

"What do you have for us this time?" Zaku leaned against the wall waiting for Byxis' new monster to show up.

"Here he is." Byxis said as the doors opened.

"Yo yo. My names Geometric and I'm here to teach you about shapes." The monster came in sounding peppy.

The monsters head was a red square. The rest of its body was different types of square and rectangles. He had circles for arms and triangles for legs. He had yellow eyes and had a symbol that looked like a 'G' on his back.

"Geometric, huh?" Zaku crossed his arms.

"Yes sir. And I'm here to teach you about," Zaku put his hand in the monster face to shit him up.

"You said that already." Zaku said to him.

"I know you already have your doubts Zaku but this guy will help us destroy the Rangers with his shapes. He uses actual math to create different shapes and he even gives quizzes. If someone gets a question wrong, they are hit in the head with a shape. And if they get a ton of questions wrong, they are trapped in Geometric's 'prison'." Byxis laughed as he said that last part.

"Interesting." Zaku stroked his chin.

"Yes I am. I will destroy those rangers and all those pesky humans. It'll be the best lesson I teach." The monster said as he put his hands together.

"Just make sure you don't fail, or I will teach you a lesson." Zaku threatened as he left.

"Yikes." Geometric gulped.

"Don't worry. He always says that but never goes through with it. Given, all the monsters he has threatened like that have all been destroyed by the Power Rangers." Byxis said to the shape monster.

"I won't be the same as the others. My geometry is superior to everything." Geometric gloated.

"Don't get cocky." Byxis warned.

"I'm not cocky. I'm right. Now time to deploy." Geometric made his way to the door.

"Just don't let it go to your head. These rangers are a bigger threat than you think. Especially the red one. Make sure your technique is flawless." Byxis' tone changed.

"Got it! Don't take it easily. Get Red." Geometric looked up to see if he had gotten it right.

Byxis just turned around and walked back to his computer. The monster just stared for a bit before singing himself a little song and running out of the room. Byxis sighed and shook his head. He pulled up some schematics on some sort of robotic project.

"Soon, I will have the best ability ever. I will become the smartest being in the universe." Byxis said as he continued typing.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo trudged throught the forest. Beast City is far away and he had to come all the way to Blue Bay Harbor. He hated taking the bus but it was his only choice. He walked on for a couple of minutes. He sighed to himself as he continued his climb until he heard the sound of wood cracking. He stopped for a moment.

He looked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He was going to walk on until he felt the wind brush across his face. He looked around once more then he jumped into the air. As he did so, someone came out of the ground. Eduardo quickly made an example of him and kicked him before he could make it to eye level.

When Eduardo landed again, he looked around and noticed the water. He was at the entrance already. Three other people appeared from the water and tried to attack him but he was ready. He jumped into the air once more and spun around, kicking his attackers to the side. Finally he moved to the left as another person appeared from above him. The man fell down and Eduardo brought his hand around, leaving his two fingers pointing at the mans neck.

"You win again." The man on the ground said.

"I may come from far but it doesn't mean I'm not ready." Eduardo said to him.

"That makes no sense to me." The man said as Eduardo helped him up.

"You always end up beating us." A woman walked up to the two boys.

"I guess I'm just that good." Eduardo laughed at what he said. The girl laughed while the other man just shook his head.

"Eduardo." Eduardo turned at the sound of his name.

"Sensei." Eduardo did his bow.

"You did good once again. The only problem is that you continue being late." The older man said to him.

"Yea sorry about that." Eduardo put his hand on the back of his head.

"Just try to fix that habit. I understand that you come from Beast City but that is no excuse for being able to be here early." The man said to him as he turned and began to walk away.

"Yes sensei." Eduardo bowed once more. The older man made his way to the water and began walking on it. He went through the waterfall that was present by the water. He disappeared behind the waterfall.

"I still think that's cool." The man to his side said to him.

"Take off your masks." Eduardo said as he ripped off the clothes he had over his ninja uniform. He had a leather uniform with red outlines. He had the symbol for the Wind Ninja Academy on his hands and on right side of his chest.

"Fine." The other man said as he took of his mask. The man was like Eduardo. He had short black messy hair and he had a scar on his cheek from the time he surprised Eduardo the first time he tried a surprise attack. Eduardo did his laundry for a month as an apology for the scar. He was tall and looked to be Asian, specifically Japanese. He wore a similar outfit to Eduardo, except he had yellow outlines. He had the Wind Ninja Academy symbol on his hands and in his chest.

"As you command boss." The girl mocked him by saluting. She took of her mask to reveal an attractive young lady. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She had dimples. She wore a similar outfit to the men, except hers had blue outlines. She had the Wind Ninja Academy symbols in the exact same spots that the boys did.

"Hilarious." Eduardo said as he laughed.

"Let's go." The man said. The all walked into the same waterfall that their sensei had walked through and ended up at the Wind Ninja Academy. It was bigger than it was before and more people trained there every year. There were a lot of people training as they entered.

"You know guys. I feel like you are my best friends. I hope it's mutual." Eduardo said to them.

"Of course it is." The girl said to him.

"Yea bro. You are like the funniest one here." The man punched him in the arm.

"Yuki, Melissa. Thank you." Eduardo brought them both in for a group hug.

"We come from different worlds but we are one in the same." The man, Yuki, said to them.

"Another quote from your grandfather?" The girl, Melissa asked Yuki, smiling.

"Maybe." Yuki said smiling.

"I like you, Yuki. You remind me a little of someone i once knew. I wonder where he went after high school." Eduardo gained a frown.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your friend is fine." Melissa comforted him.

"Yea man. From everything you told us about him, he had no reason to just disappear." Yuki said as received and elbow from Melissa.

"It's ok. I just want to know why he left. Maybe I teased him too much." Eduardo said thinking.

"Anyways," Melissa started to help her friend forget about the past, "Hows Beast City? I've never been."

"It's actually pretty cool guys, you know because I'm there." Eduardo gloated a little.

"Chill bro." Yuki burst into laughter. He always laughed at his friends cockiness.

"What. I'm serious." Eduardo laughed.

"Let's go you two. Before sensei blows a gasket." Melissa said as she walked away.

"He's not going to blow a gasket. We are like his favorite students." Yuki said.

"She's right. Let's go." Eduardo said as he followed Melissa. Yuki shook his head and followed.

-0-0-0-0-

Red sat on the edge of a building looking down at the city. He felt strange. He hadn't felt that way in a while. He didn't know what it was. He was tired and sleepy. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. When he closed his eyes, he saw them. The people who actually made him smile. The ones that Anthony made fun of him for. Seconds later, he would see Caste.

He opened his eyes and gulped. He got up from where he sat and he was going to walk away until he noticed something. He looked to the ground and saw Ravagers terrorizing the civilians. Red quickly jumped off the roof and used the building to help him land.

"Yes. Attack all of them." Geometric laughed. He then looked over at a young man. "You there, what's the angle for an iscocles triangle?"

"Huh?" The man said.

"Wrong." The monster said as he laughed. Suddenly, the squares in his chest glowed and the young man was transported away in an instant. He was now trapped in a square. When he arrived in the square, he saw a young couple, a child, and a business woman.

"I'm not smart." The woman said.

"I don't know anything yet." The child said.

"We suck at math." The couple said in unison.

"I suck at everything." The newly transported man said as he fell to his knees.

"Aww, despair. The best sound." The monster said as he skipped happily with the Ravagers following him.

"Not so fast!" The monsters were blasted back by red lasers. When they looked up they saw the red ranger holding his blaster.

"How dare you!" Geometric said as he stood up again.

"Geometry sucks!" Red said as he jumped towards the monsters and punched the monsters that came at him. He punched the Ravagers in their faces and their guts.

He did a spin and kicked another monster. He grabbed a monster by the neck and held him up before bringing him down.he quickly slid the monster across the ground and kncoked out two other monsters.

"Geometry is awesome!" The monster yelled, sounding offended.

He clashed with the Red Ranger. Red punched him in his squares and the monster barely moved. Red then punched him in the square closest to his neck. The monster felt pain and backed up, putting his hands up to the square that was hit.

"Found your weak spot." Red said as he prepared to punch the monster. Then the monster was blasted back by pink and yellow lasers.

"Got you." Pink called out in triumph.

"Saved him." Yellow said pointing to Red. Blue and Black appeared next to them.

"Saved me! I was about to punch him in his weak spot!" Red was infuriated.

"Thanks for that rangers. Ravagers!" Geometric called out and more monsters appeared.

"Go!" Blue yelled out as they all jumped down to where the fight was taking place.

They all clashed with the Ravagers. Pink and Yellow slashed the Ravagers while Black and Blue shot them with their blasters. Red tried holding off a group of Ravagers and managed to do it, easily. He then went straight for Geometric.

"I know your weak spot!" Red yelled as he came running with his Strike Saber.

"Yeah right! Show me!" Geometric yelled as he began running.

Just as Red was about to hit the monster, he caugh a view of something in a building window. The reflection he saw filled him with total shock. It was Caste. Red was hit with the memories all over again. Before he knew it, he came into contact with the monster who sent him flying.

Red fell to the ground. He got up quickly but saw the reflection again. The memories flooded into his mind again. He couldn't move. Geometric saw this and took advantage.

"Red, what are you doing?!" Blue asked him. Red couldn't stop. The memories killed him.

"Quick!" Geometric caught the attention of the red ranger, "What's the angle of an obtuse triangle?"

"What?" Red said, panicked.

"Wrong!" Geometric laughed. Then, his square glowed and in a flash, red was gone. "Yes, I caught a Ranger." Geometric said as he began a little dance.

"What did you do to him!" Pink yelled as she charged at him.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" Geometric said as he put his hands together and his arms glowed.

"What is he doing?" Yellow asked Black who stood next to her.

"I don't know." Black scratched his helmet.

"Find the angle of this!" The monster said as he formed a huge circle. He sent the huge physical circle rolling towards the rangers.

"I get it!" Blue said, "Black, it's coming towards you. What's the angle of a circle? If you get it right, it will disappear."

"Uhh." Black said as he tried to think of an answer.

"Cmon it's easy!" Blue yelled out to him.

"I don't know!" Black yelled before he was hit by the circle and sent flying back.

"The monster is gone." Yellow said as Blue helped Black up.

"You don't know the angle of a circle? It's 0. A circle has no angles." Pink said almost wanting to hit him.

"I hate math." Anthony said as he demorphed and walked away.

"Alicia, you think you can help him?" Mikey asked as they all demorphed.

"Sure, but what about Red." Alicia asked.

"Cynthia and I will investigate it with Mick." Mikey said.

"That's a plan." Cynthia said and they all nodded before leaving.

-0-0-0-0-

Red was now in a room with other people. He saw a man, a child, a business woman, and a couple. Red looked at each and every one of them carefully. They all seemed to be saying stuff. Red couldn't bother to listen. He went over to a wall. He put his hand on the wall. He didn't know where he was. He then turned and leaned against the wall.

"Caste." Red said as he slid down the wall.

All he could see was Caste's attack on the girls of the girl grouo he managed to somehow save. Caste was talking about a collection. For some reason, he always felt like that wasn't the case. He felt like it was something else.

"Rosé, Lisa." Red whispered to himself. The attack played again in his head.

"Caste!" Red yelled as he punched the floor. The others were too busy talking to themselves. Red felt his rage build.

Caste was the one he wanted to destroy. It would be his mission until he died. He wanted to see Caste die with his own eyes. He wanted to see Caste die with his own eyes. Caste was his enemy and he will do anything to destroy him.

He put his head back as he tried to forget the memory. He failed but continued try anyway. He felt his tiredness take over and he began slipping into deep slumber.

-0-0-0-0-

"Anthony! Open up!" Alicia knocked on the door again. Anthony finally opened the door.

"Yes?" Anthony said as he opened the door.

"What were you doing?" Alicia asked him, curiosity taking the better of her.

"Nothing." Anthony said as he adjusted his pants.

"You're disgusting." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Anthony said, opening the door wider so that Alicia could come in.

"Mikey asked me to come help you with your math homework. Here I am." Alicia said as she set the books she had with her down on the dining table.

"Ugh. I don't want help." Anthony said.

"Come over here and start studying or so help me I'm going to attack you." Alicia set her foot down.

"Ok ok. I will. No need to sound so mean." Anthony walked into his room and took out his backpack. He pulled out his binder and began to work.

"Angles are easy, especially if you have a ruler." Alicia said as she pulled out her own ruler.

"I know another way you can use a ruler." Anthony said with a sly smile before being hit on the head.

"Now learn the angles and learn how angles work. Angles can change. You need to be aware of that. As long as you know that, nothing can you affect you." Alicia said as she wrote different problems on a piece of paper.

"This is difficult. I don't know what I'm doing." Anthony threw his pencil down on the table.

"It's not hard if you try. Think of it this way." Alicia pulled out a Beast Battery and inserted it into her morpher. She summoned her Cheetah Claws.

"We can do that, even when we aren't morphed?" Anthony had a surprised look.

"Yup, found out yesterday," Alicia said, "Now imagine if I'm attacking a Ravager, but I want to get the most damage done. What kind of an angle would I have to be at in order to come down and strike the monster?"

"Hmm," Anthony scratched his head, "I don't know." Anthony said and Alicia sighed along with rolling her eyes.

"Summon your Bull Axe." Alicia said, a little annoyed. Anything did as he was told and summoned the axe weapon.

"What's this going to help with." Anthony asked, holding the weapon in his hand.

"If you had to jump up and come down to strike a monster, what angle should you be at in order to hit the monster right down the middle?" Alicia asked.

Anthony pulled up his axe and thought about it. Alicia stared at him as she crossed her arms. Anthony thought he found an answer but he started thinking again.

"I got it," Anthony said and Alicia brightened up, "I still don't know what I'm doing." Alicia almost fell over and groaned. Anthony looked at her and thought that she might end up killing him and held his axe up.

-0-0-0-0-

"So have you found anything?" Cynthia asked Mick, who was working on finding a solution to their monster problem.

"I think I have." Mick said as he looked through footage of the earlier fight between Red and the monster,

"Red was pretty mad when we blasted that monster back. We helped him. I don't know why he was pissed." Mikey said as he crossed his arms.

"We need to try and be friends with him." Cynthia said to him.

"Why? If he doesn't want to be friends then we don't have to force it." Mikey said.

"We need to try. That's all." Cynthia said as she stood.

"Found it!" Mick yelled out.

"What is it." Mikey said as he got closer to the computer.

"Red was angry because he managed to find a weak spot. If you pay attention, it's right in between his neck and lower chest. It's a smaller square. Red punched him a few times and he was unaffected. When he punched him in that spot, the monster fell back. He was going to hit him there again and then you guys blasted him." Mick said to them as he zoomed in on the video.

"Got it. That could help us. And maybe destroying him, could set anyone he has captured, free." Mikey nodded his head.

"We got to find that monster quickly." Cynthia said as she began making her way towards the exit.

"Mikey, make sure you guys find that monster and free the prisoners." Mick told him.

"Got it. Let's move." Mikey said as he and Cynthia began to walk out of the base.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo fell to the ground. He tried to catch his breath. He then burst into laughter. Yuki stood over him, moving his hand to make sure that he was still awake.

"You lost to a girl bro." Yuki said as he helped Eduardo stand up. Eduardo felt a little lightheaded.

"Melissa is no ordinary girl bro." Eduardo admitted.

"Are you calling me special." Melissa said, sounding offended.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that you are better than all the other girls here." Eduardo said holding up his hands.

"You bet she's special." They all turned over to see a blonde headed girl walking their way. She smiled as she got closer. She wore a leather uniform similar to theirs but she had yellow outlines.

"Chloe, the only girl to join the Earth class." Eduardo said over to Yuki.

"Yup. Sometimes it gets kinda awkward." Yuki stroked his hair with his left hand.

"You guys." Melissa threw her hand at them, signaling them to shut up.

"How are you guys?" Chloe said as she got closer to the group. She looked at them curiously.

"It's all good." Eduardo said, faking a smile along with Yuki.

"Hey babe." Melissa said. Chloe turned and kissed Melissa on the lips. They lasted for about a couple of seconds. Yuki turned to Eduardo and made a fake vomiting gesture with his mouth.

"Stop it." Eduardo said as he laughed.

"You guys want somebody to kiss, I know a few girls who would probably be into you." Chloe said to them.

"Nah." Yuki said, shaking his head.

"Yea, we're good." Eduardo said.

"Well suit yourselves. Are we still on for tonight, babe?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

"Of course. As soon as I show these idiots who's boss, I'll go get ready." Melissa said.

"Idiots. How dare you." Eduardo faked his tone and pretended like it was a big deal that he was called an idiot.

"So you don't need me to wipe the floor with you two." Melissa said, smirking.

"No. Now go away before you hurt my feelings even more." Eduardo continued to play stupid.

"Ok then. Babe, I'll see you tonight." Melissa pulled her girlfriend towards her.

"Guess I will." Chloe said as they kissed eachother. They remained kissing until Melissa pulled away.

"Bye." She said as she left.

"Yea, I gotta go too. See ya guys later." Chloe ran off also.

"Those two are meant for eachother, aren't they?" Yuki smiled.

"I guess." Eduardo shrugged.

"Well I gotta go. My grandpa is going to kill me if I'm late to family lunch." Yuki said to Eduardo.

"See ya bro." Eduardo did his signature handshake with Yuki.

They finished their goodbyes and Eduardo headed back to Beast City. He decided to give his ninja skills a test and within seconds he was at the edge of Beast City.

"Cool." Eduardo said as he picked up a backpack that was hanging on a tree. He put on his windbreaker and walked towards his house.

-0-0-0-0-

"I love my job. I get to teach all you useless teens, what shapes are all about." Geometric taunted a group of teenagers that he had cornered.

"Leave them alone!" Yellow blasted the monster from behind.

"You guys never let me have fun." Geometric said as he stood up.

"Get out of here unless you want to be attacked by math." Black told the teens who all got up and ran.

"That was a great group. I swear no harm was going to come to them." Geometric said.

"Shut up." Blue said as he and Pink appeared.

"Shall we?" Pink said to Blue. Black and Yellow got the memo. They all summoned their weapons and began to battle against the monster.

Yellow clawed the monster in his face and sent him flying back. Before he could fall, Black came from behind and slashed the monster in a close angle. He nodded his head as he realized that he knew what angles were now. Blue came in and slashed with both his sabers. Pink stood above a rooftop. She aimed at the monster until she found the perfect angle. She let go of the string and the arrow curved in the air as it came down and hit the monster.

"Bullseye." Pink said.

"Get him now!" Blue yelled as he focused his energy into his fist. His fist then glowed blue. He punched the monster in his weak spot. The monster fell backwards.

Blue then pulled up one of his Shark Sabers. He held it up to the monsters chest before lodging it into the monster. The square lit up brightly.

"What are you doing?!" Geometric yelled trying to break free from the Blue Rangers saber.

All of a sudden, orbs came out of the square and moved over to the sidewalk. From those orbs, emerged people. The people looked over to see the Power Rangers fighting the monster. They all got up and ran.

"No. My prisoners. You'll pay for that!" Geometric said as he got up only to be blasted back again.

"Fuck off!" Red yelled as he held his Beast Blaster. He held his Tiger Sword in his other hand.

"Take this!" Geometric got back up and sent a physical circle towards Black.

"You can do it Anthony!" Yellow told him.

"The angle of a circle is," Black stopped and tried to think. Was he really an idiot? No. He had to find a way. Then it came to him. "A circle doesn't have an angle!" Black yelled out. The circle then disappeared and reappeared over the monster. It fell on him.

"I did it!" Black jumped up, throwing his fist into the air.

"Are you telling me that you suffered with a question like that?" Red shook his head.

"Whatever man, at least I don't like," Blue pushed Black to the side.

"No time for that! Let's finish him!" Blue yelled.

"Whatever." Red pulled out the combination Beast Battery and combined the weapons into the Animal Strike Blaster.

"Animal Strike Blaster! Final Destruction!" They yelled out as Red pulled the trigger and fired the red furry bullet that turned into a tiger. It hit the monster head on and the monster fell back.

"Math is cool!" Geometric yelled as he exploded.

"Finally done with that problem." Black said as he cleaned his hands.

-0-0-0-0-

"Axis isn't here so I'll do it!" Zaku yelled as he got to the throne room.

"Master won't like that!" Byxis tried to stop him.

"Trust me. He wants me to do this." Zaku said as he punched the button on the throne.

Outside, a tall step tower came out of the lake. The red orb glowed and a blast was sent towards the city.

"That's done." Zaku said as he walked to the bar and Byxis shook his head.

-0-0-0-0-

"So many shapes left to teach!" The monster grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"I thought we said, Fuck off!" Black said as the Bull Zord hit the monster head on.

"I said that, not you." Red said as the Tiger Zord jumped onto the monster and began slashing it.

"Get off!" Geometric managed to shove off the Tiger Zord.

"Megazord time!" Red said as he activated the battery.

The Megazord now stood in front of the monster. The Megazord got close and began punching the monster. The monster then made a triangle appear and shot it at the giant robot.

"That was close." Blue said as the Megazord dodged the attack.

"Final Animal Fury Fire Strike!" They all yelled in unison as the Megazord brought down its sword and sending the animal spirits towards the monster.

"I didn't even get through my whole lesson!" The monster yelled as he fell and exploded. The Megazord then posed.

"That takes care of that." Black said as he sat back in his seat.

"That's true." Yellow also sat back.

"Let's go home." Blue said as the robot remained posed over the city.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo saw the towering robot. He seemed interested in it but didn't really care. He continued to walk home until he came to his front door. He opened the door to his apartment and he went in. Once he closed the door he went to go change.

He came back to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He walked into the living room before he heard a loud scream. The neighbors always fought and it annoyed him but he needed a place to live and this was a place that he payed for from the money he gets doing random jobs. He heard that a group of young people had done it once in the city of Silver Hills. He decided that it wasn't a bad idea and did a lot of work on his own. His phone than rang.

"Hello?" Eduardo answered.

"Eddie. What do you do if you are attacked by an enormous animal?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked. He recognized it as Marco.

"I don't know. What kind of animal was it?" Eduardo asked.

"An elephant." Marco said and Eduardo almost choked on his sandwich.

"Hold up. An elephant?" Eduardo put on a face of confusion.

"Yea. I don't know what happened but there was this elephant and it just attacked me. But then it disappeared and I felt weird afterwards." Marco said.

"Ok, we need to meet up." Eduardo said.

-0-0-0-0-

_"Saul, you need to focus." Kai walked around Saul, who stood in the middle of the circle created by Kai, holding a sword of some kind._

_"I am." Saul said as he tried to do something with the sword again. A spark flew out._

_"There! You almost had it." Kai said._

_"Kai. It's only been a week since you 'saved me' and this is just too intense." Saul said as he put the sword down by his side._

_"Saul, trust me. You were chosen to be a ranger. You were chosen to be a superhero." Kai put his hands on Sauls shoulders._

_"I'm no good for that. I'm just some person that no one cares about. Someone who others don't know. Someone who exists but doesn't exist. I'm nothing. I'm not hero material." Saul said as he let the sword fall. The clash of the sword could be heard all around the jungle._

_"Anyone can be a hero." Kai said._

_"Huh?" Saul turned to face him._

_"Anyone can be a hero. If they try, anyone can be a hero. A superhero isn't just some person in tights with super powers. A hero is a person who believes in something. Someone who fights for what's right. A hero isn't about the powers. It's about the mindset of a hero." Kai explained to him in terms Saul could understand._

_"I guess." Saul said as he looked at the sword. The sword had a few black marks. He went over and picked it up. He ran his finger across the blade. He then spun around and pointed the sword, sending a small ember out._

_"You did it!" Kai said._

_"I did. I really did!" Saul yelled out in triumph._

_"Now to learn more. This is just the beginning." Kai said to him._

_"Anyone can be a hero!"_

-0-0-0-0-

"Anyone can be a hero." Saul sat on his bed. He read what he had written in his phone. He turned it off and laid back.

He thought about everything going on around him. He didn't know what would happen in the future but he knew he was ready for it. He closed his eyes. The shape of things was horrible. He sighed. Then in his head, an image of Rosé and Lisa of BLACKPINK appeared in his mind. He smiled.

"I will destroy you Caste. That is my destiny." Saul said to himself and drifted off into deep sleep.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 4. Its such a short chapter guys and I'm sorry about that. The next few chapters may be like that, I still don't know. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed.

What did you guys think? Did you find any references to old Power Ranger seasons? I love writing this and I hope you guys keep supporting. Until next time.


	5. Earths Defenders

A/N: Welcome back. Here's chapter 5 of Animal Strike. I'm enjoying where this is going. What do you guys think of the story so far. Prepare to see more of Saul's backstory and more of Eduardo's journey. Do you recognize where he went last chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 5: Earths Defenders

_Saul moved the sword again. He was trying to summon fire. After a week, he had already begun and he made a small ember. That was proof of the tiger spirit DNA that now resided within him. Unfortunately, it had since been two months since he successfully could create any type of fire._

_He trained harshly against fake wooden opponents and he awaited for the chance to fight Kai. Kai had promised to fight him once he was ready to fight. Saul kept training until then. Kai would always keep watch from a distance. He wanted Saul to try and train himself. He wanted to see what Saul was made of._

_Saul continued fighting off against the fake wooden dummies that appeared. He slashed with the sword he was given and would always take each one down with one strike. When he finished he put the sword down to his side. Then, a red light appeared in front of him. A tiger appeared. It walked over to a tree and sat down._

_"Hey there buddy." Saul said as he walked over and let the tiger._

_The tiger was also a new thing. He found out that his spirit is a real tiger. His tiger is part of a race of animals known as the Beastials. These spirits were created by a man long ago. No one knows a lot about this man but they know about the things he left behind. In fact, he was the one who created an early version of Beast City. It was Kai and the other masters that made Beast City in what it is today._

_"How am I doing?" Saul asked as he sat down next to the tiger._

_The tiger growled as he put his head down on the ground._

_"I'm going to take that as a 'you are getting better'." Saul laughed as he took a sip from the water bottle he had._

_The tiger looked at him but then he closed his eyes._

_"Guess I have been putting you to work. Rest up." Saul said as he patted the tiger on the head._

_"Guess you do have respect for something." Kai appeared in front of Saul._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Saul took another sip of water._

_"You've said that you hardly respect anything because of all the respect you have been given. But here you are respecting your partner." Kai pointed to the tiger._

_"It's not his fault that I'm the 'forgotten one'." Saul used air quotes._

_"Are you sure about that?" Kai asked with concern._

_"It's been two months since I disappeared. And has anyone shown interest in finding me. No. If anything, they forgot about me already." Saul looked away, towards the view of the ocean. He loved the view you could get from up where he was. The ocean was far away, but you could still see it. The city extended to the ocean which is why it was such a big city but the view from up there was better than the docks._

_"Maybe that have." Kai said to him._

_"No Kai. They haven't. Me leaving is basically a blessing to all of them. I'm a nuisance to the world. That is all." Saul was now angry. Kai could feel the dark aura inside of him. The tiger also felt it and lifted its head up. The tiger growled a little._

_"Ok. Calm down." Kai said, putting his hands up in defense._

_"I am calm." Saul said before he let his tears fall._

_"You are ok." Kai talked in a calm tone._

_"I'm not ok." Saul said as he got up._

_"Where are you going?" Kai asked._

_"I'm going to keep training. It helps me escape the real world." Saul picked up his sword and began hitting a tree, cutting a design into it._

_"Keep an eye on him." Kai said to the tiger before he disappeared. _

_The tiger looked at Saul. It's eyes wide open in order to see everything. Saul continued slashing away at the tree as memories of his past flood into his brain. His anger Rosé and he kept hitting the tree until he finally cut the whole thing off. The tree fell over and a few birds flew out of the neighboring trees._

_Saul stood still. Smoke rose from his sword and his arms. He was breathing heavily until he collapsed. He fell to the ground. He fell asleep instantly. The tiger continued watching before it finally got up. It walked over to Saul and turned into a spirit. It returned into its home inside of Saul. Saul's breathing returned to normal and he just lay there, asleep. He smiled on his sleep. He had just entered his most favorite dream. The dream he treasures the most and the one that gives him the most pleasure._

_Elsewhere, Caste walked through the jungle. He looked around everywhere. He looked down at a map and was able to find a certain path._

_"The future red ranger is training around here. I can sense him. Unfortunately for him, Kai doesn't remember me since our last battle. That is good for me though. But for now I am here to do my job." Caste spoke to himself._

_After one last glance at the map, Caste made his way through the jungle. After a few more minutes of walking, he came across a jungle house. Outside of the house was a little girl playing with a ball. On the porch of the house was a woman who wachted the girl. Caste looked at both of them until a man came out. The man was smiling as he kissed the woman._

_"I finally found you. You can't run away from your past." Caste said as he pulled out an electronic device._

_"Have you found him?" A mysterious voice said._

_"Yes I have." Caste responded._

_"Good. Finish him." The voice said._

_"You are lucky that this suits both you and me. I rarely take on jobs that deal with personal problems." Caste said as he continued looking at the family._

_"Don't worry about that. Do your job and you can be in your way." The voice said._

_"Just don't forget about the money." Caste said coldly._

_"Of course." The voice said._

_"Great." Caste then hung up the call and took out some sort of shell. He held the shell tightly in his hand and he transformed. He was no longer a wolf man but instead, a regular man._

_"Is anyone out there." The man from the house called out as the little girl returned to them._

_Caste adjusted his voice before he finally revealed himself, "Hello. I need help."_

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony hit the tree hard. Mikey took the opportunity and put his sword up against Anthony's neck. The saber was only inches away from his neck. Mikey lifted his sword up and put out his hand. Anthony took Mikey's hand and he was lifted off the ground.

"I beat you again." Mikey said as he let go of Anthony's hand.

"Yea Yea." Anthony said as he dusted himself off. Anthony then walked over to where Alicia was. She stood by a tree. Anthony sat down and sighed.

"How many times does that make?" Alicia asked.

"Are you going to start?" Anthony gave her a glare.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" They all turned to see Cynthia running down to where they were. When she got there, she saw Mikey, Anthony and Alicia standing together. She then turned her head a little and saw Red leaning against a tree on the other side. She awaited for a comment from the ranger but she didn't get one.

"Why are you so late?" Anthony was the one to speak up.

"I got involved in this after school program about saving the earth. My counselor said I had to do this." Cynthia said to them.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"She said that I have to get my community service hours in or I won't graduate next year." Cynthia put down her backpack.

"That sucks." Alicia said as she gave Cynthia a hug.

"I know. We have to clean some things up. You know, protect the earth and all that stuff." Cynthia pulled out a small looking device. When she activated it, her teasing bow appeared in front of her.

"Those weapon summoners that Mick made are so cool." Anthony said as he witnessed the bow being summoned.

"Yea. They come in handy." Mikey pointed out.

"So, what do you have to do to 'save the planet'." Alicia used air quotes.

"We are going around in a bus to different places and cleaning up. Picking up trash and making some useful things that can be used in the area, like better water fountains." Cynthia took out a piece of paper from her backpack and handed it to Alicia. Alicia scanned it before handing it to Mikey.

"And you have to do this by yourself?" Mikey asked as he read the paper over.

"No. I'm going to be working with a group." Cynthia answered.

"That's good. Hey, Red, battle time." Alicia called over to Red who had his saber out already. Red looked over and stood up straight and got into battle position.

"What's his deal?" Cynthia asked.

"We don't know. He just hasn't been talking." Mikey said.

"As long as he isn't saying shit, then I don't have a problem." Anthony looked over to them. Red and Alicia had already begun to spar.

"You are improving." Red said and caught everyone in surprise. Everyone literally had their mouths open. Red and Alicia continued to spar. Then, Red took the advantage and beat Alicia.

"Thanks for the compliment." Alicia stood up.

"Did he just say that." Anthony had gotten up.

"I think he just did." Cynthia said as she zipped up her backpack.

"Interesting." Mikey said. Red just gave them a glance before returning to his tree. He leaned against it and looked down.

"Who's next?" Cynthia broke the silence that had been created.

-0-0-0-0-

"Mr. X, for the last time, let me press charges." A woman followed a man who wore a nice black suit with a red tie.

"No. What do you think it will look like if you press charges against the Power Rangers. For the past month they have been saving the world from monster attacks." The man glanced at his watch.

"They could have hurt them." The woman was persistent.

"But were they hurt. No, exaclty. You know, what the red ranger said to you was right. What you are showing the world is that we control our idols. That shouldn't be the case." The man, known as X, continued down the corridor but the woman kept following him.

"Mr. X! She is right." Another man joined in on the conversation.

"Really, the producer is on her side. What a shock really." X said as he rolled his eyes and stopped.

"They didn't have protection and the black ranger got close. Imagine what the stories would be like." The producer said to X.

"What stories? Why does it matter? If anything, this gave them more publicity." X put his hands together.

"We already have plans for them. They don't have time to fall in love with these," the woman paused trying to find the word, "animals."

"Clever." X said remembering that this team of rangers had animal motifs.

"Yea. We have big plans for the next several years." The producer said.

"You guys practically keep this group under lock and key. They are restrained by strict rules created by the man who previously owned this company. I'm the owner now, so what I say goes and I have no time for this now. Soon I will be making changes, big ones. So get ready or I will fire both of you." X's menacing tone got to them.

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Good." X began to walk before stopping and turning, "And if memory serves right, I saw the story on the news. If I recall correctly, the red ranger managed to save one of our girls by throwing a saber perfectly in between her arm and body. The rangers know what they are doing, now go back to work!" X turned and walked away, during at a corner down the hall. The producer and woman quickly went back to work.

In another corridor, everything was empty. X stood in the middle and looked around. When he confirmed that no one was around him, he clicked both sides of his watch. A black cloud dispersed from the watch and the man was enveloped in it. The hallway lights began to shake and the hall got darker. When he finally disappeared along with the smoke, everything returned to normal.

X appeared in a different corridor. He began walking to a room. When he entered he noticed two monsters awaiting him.

"Master Axis." Byxis noticed him first.

"What do you two want?" Axis was irritated. He did just have the most frustrating conversation ever.

"We have two things." Zaku said.

"Get on with it then." Axis sat down on his throne and put his right hand on his face.

"The first thing is this. Pull up the image." Zaku instructed a Ravager monster. The monster did what he was told.

When the monster was down, a holographic image appeared in the room. Axis saw it through his fingers and noticed something odd. When he finally realized what it was, he put down his hand. He was in total shock.

"Do you remember him?" Zaku said as he turned to face Axis. Axis looked at the image.

"Why is he back?" Axis said coldly.

"We don't know. What we do know is that he attacked them rangers not that long ago. If I remember correctly, it was after the defeated Stringling." Zaku reported.

"I got rid of him not that long ago. So why is he back so soon." Axis hit the arms of his throne.

"We would like to know as well." Zaku said.

"Make sure you find him and question him." Axis sat back, with an angry face on him.

"Right away." Zaku bowed.

"And what do you have to report." Axis turned to Byxis.

"I have our new monster ready to attack the city, no the planet." Byxis laughed.

"Interesting. Proceed." Axis instructed.

"Yes sir. Biometric! Get in here!" Byxis calles out. A monster then walked into the room.

The monster had a full on hazmat look. His body looked like a hazmat suit and his face was green with blue eyes. His head a roundish shape. The monster had what looked to be horn like objects sticking out of his head. In the middle of his body he had a skull and bones, the clear indication that something is deadly. He also had a quarantine sign. The monsters mouth was covered by a silver gas mask. The monster also had needles sticking out of his arms that attacked to his back.

"I'm in the house." The monster, Biometric, claimed as he entered.

"Interesting." Axis said.

"Biometric has the ability to use radiation and deadly wastes. Along with creating deadly environments. He can basically kill any living thing ever. He's basically a deadly science monster." Byxis explained.

"Oh yeah!" The monster posed as if he were a muscle builder.

"So he can create any type of deadly environment and any type of radiation ray?" Axis appeased his curiosity.

"Yes sir. I will be deploying him right away. With your permission of course." Byxis bowed.

"Send him right away. Make sure you find a way to kill the humans." Axis said in an angered tone.

"You got it." Biometric said before leaving. Byxis followed behind him.

"And you. You have your orders. Take an army of Ravagers and find him. Find Caste!" Axis yelled as he glared at the picture that remained up.

"Right away!" Zaku left quickly.

"You betrayed me once and almost ruined everything. I'm not letting you do that again." Axis said in a darker voice. Possibly his real voice.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo walked through the forest alongside Yuki. They were on their way to the academy. Eduardo had been silent the whole walk to the academy. Yuki didn't know what to do. He finally decided to speak up.

"What's on your mind?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Eduardo responded.

"Cmon, something is bothering you." Yuki clapped his hands together.

"It's nothing." Eduardo said one last time.

"Ok, I have a deal for you. If I beat you to the academy, you tell me what's going on." Yuki held his hand out.

Eduardo looked at him skeptically, "I'm the power of wind. You think you can beat me?"

"We won't know if we don't try." Yuki grinned.

"You're on." Eduardo said.

"3.. 2.. 1.. Go!" Yuki said and the two boys took off running. After a few seconds of running, Yuki used one of his ninja techniques and quickly went underground.

Eduardo jumped onto the trees and tried to keep his balance on the branches. He could see the path that Yuki left behind. He was the power of earth after all. Eduardo finally focused enough and started running in the air. After a few minutes, he didn't see Yuki's trail. He smiled as he realized that he may have left Yuki behind.

Eduardo has finally made it to the waterfall. He fell down to the ground and sighed. He pulled up his phone and leaned against a tree. He was going to pretend as if he had been there for a while now. Unfortunately for him, that was not true. Yuki came up from behind him.

"How much longer." Yuki smirked.

"What the!" Eduardo jumped into the air.

"I won." Yuki shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands up.

"You probably cheated." Eduardo out away his phone.

"You would say that. Now tell me what's bothering you before we have to face Melissa." Yuki playfully punched Eduardo. Eduardo made a punching motion and he made Yuki flinch.

"Fine. It's my friend. He called me a few days ago and we were supposed to meet. Something bad apparently happened to him and he wanted my help. When I got to the destination where he was, he was gone. It's like, I saw him and then he disappeared. I tried looking for him and calling him but I never found him." Eduardo leaned against the tree.

"That's tough. Hey how about I help you do some searching after class." Yuki out his hand on Eduardo's shoulder.

"That'd be nice." Eduardo smiled.

"What else are friends for." Yuki out his fist up. Eduardo bumped his fist. They then took off their outer clothes to reveal their ninja suits. They walked through the waterfall and found themselves in the Wind Ninja Academy. They then ran over to where their class was.

"Finally. You guys are late." Melissa walked up to them.

"We were having a race and we got carried away. Sorry, mom." Yuki laughed as he mocked Melissas behavior but she immediately stopped him by pulling his ear. "Ow ow ow." Yuki grabbed her arm and tried to pull it off.

"You want to be a smart-ass too?" Melissa turned to Eduardo and he immediately shook his head.

"Let's just go train." Eduardo walked in between the two. Melissa and Yuki followed. Yuki held his red ear.

-0-0-0-0-

Cynthia picked up garbage that was on the floor. She had on blue gloves and a mask usually used by surgeons. She didn't want to smell any bad stuff and let it hurt her body.

"Cynthia." A woman called to the young girl. She got up and made her way over.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You are going a great job. And thanks for getting the extra help." The woman smiled and walked away.

"It seems that everything is going well." Alicia threw away a piece of trash and walked over to Cynthia.

"Yea. This group is really about fighting for the earth. Thanks guys for helping me." Cynthia expresses her gratitude.

"No problem. That's what teammates are for. That's what Trench told me." Mikey threw away a full bag of trash in the dumpster.

"Is there a reason why I have to help?" Anthony walked up to them.

"Yes. Because we are teammates and that's what we do. Also, you lost to Alicia and she said you had to do this." Mikey almost laughed at the memory of Anthony getting take down by Alicia. She had even managed to pin his arm behind his back.

"I hate this. I'm going that way where I won't be bothered." Anthony walked towards the direction that he pointed at.

"Call us if you need anything!" Mikey called out to him.

"Yea Yea." Anthony kept walking.

Anthony walked as far as he could . He went close to the nearby lake. They were just on the edge of town. What was know as the Lake District because of the obvious big lake. This was somehow the second most trashed place. The Beach District was the one filled with a lot of trash. A lot of law breakers still lived in Beast City. Fortunately, it may be filled with trash but it was always picked up right away. The city was basically always clean. They were just helping out the city workers apparently.

Anthony walked on until he knew they couldn't see him anymore. When he was about to run for it, he crashed into Red. He fell to the ground and looked up at him.

"What the! What are you doing here? And why were you in my way?!" Anthony got up angrily.

"Micks new sensors that track monster went off in this area. The whole city has these sensors. Soon the world will have them. After Mick and Redbot finish planting them. I'm just here investigating." Red said to him.

"Well, if you can excuse me, I need to leave." Anthony began to walk off until he smelled something.

"You smell it too?" Red asked.

"Was that you?" Anthony pinched his nose.

"Look." Red pointed to a puddle as he got on his knees. Anthony looked at the puddle and noticed it's odd green color.

"What is that?" Anthony continued to pinch his nose.

"I don't know but there's a stream of it coming from that direction. I'm going." Red got up and began walking towards the source of the puddle.

"Is it weird that I want to know what it is." Anthony said and he followed Red.

"I don't need your help." Red said to go without turning around.

"I'm coming because I want to. I don't have to listen to you." Anthony said.

"Whatever." Red continued walking.

After a few minutes, the found the source of the stream. They had made it to another big lake. They hid behind some bushes as they heard something coming. They then saw what was coming.

"It better be ready you good for nothing slackers." A monster walked out of the trees and went to the lake.

"Look." Anthony pointed out something in the monsters hands. The monster had some sort of need coming out of his arms.

"We have to stop him. He plans on poisoning the lake for sure." Red said as he pulled out his blaster. Anthony pulled out his Beast Battery and got ready to morph.

"Now, let's just drop a little of this." The monster began to put his needle into the water.

Before the monster could insert a liquid into the water, he was blasted back. He fell down on top of some Ravagers. When he got up he saw the red and black rangers standing by a bush, with their blasters out.

"Rangers. I wasn't planning on dealing with you yet but I might as well take advantage. Ravagers!" The monster snapped and the group of Ravagers that were with him appeared.

"Looks like we are deadline with a dumbass here." Red said as he started blasting the monsters. Black followed him.

Red kicked the monsters out of his way and went straight for the bigger monster. Black was left surrounded by the Ravagers and he started slashing them with his Strike Saber. He kicked and punched and continued making his way through the monsters.

Red was slashing with his Strike Saber. He kicked the Ravagers that tried to I riot his battle with Biometric. He then spun around ad brought his sword towards the monster before the monster stopped it with a bigger needle.

"Like it? I can make my needed bigger." The monster said as he hit Red in the chest and sent him flying into some Ravagers.

"I got him." Black pulled up his saber and ran to the monster. He slashed him before being hit himself.

"I have no time for you guys." The monster said as he called for Guard Ravagers. The robotic like creatures appeared and the monster escaped.

"There's about 5 of them." Black said as he got up.

"I'll take them all on." Red inserted his Beast Battery into his morpher. A hologram of his sword appeared. His number glowed and in an instant his sword appeared in front of him. He took hold of it.

"Wait for me!" Black followed him and summoned his axe.

Red kicked one of the monsters and slashed another one. Black charged at one of them and pushed him back as if he were a bull. He then slashed him with the dual sided axe. They had managed to destroy two of the stringer Ravagers but had three more. Red then pulled out a Beast Battery.

"Tiger." Red said as he inserted it into his sword. The sword caught fire and red fought against two of the monsters. Black did the same thing and pulled out his beast battery.

"Bull." Black said as he inserted it into his morpher. His axe was surrounded by black energy and he charged. He slashed a the one that was left for him. He hit him a few times before backing up and pulling up hid axe. He brought it down and hit the ground, sending a whole lot of black energy rushing to the monster. It hit the Ravagers head on a caused it to explode.

Red slashed both of the monsters from all directions. He then pulled his sword into the air and brought it down, sending a slash of fire towards the monsters. The monsters were hit and they instantly blew up.

"That takes care of that." Black said as he came up to Red. Red just looked at him and turned. He began walking away.

"Mick has a new update for the Morphers. Apparently they are supposed to have a speaking function to make it easier to recognize what battery we are using. Just in case one of us goes blind. Take your morpher to him when he gets back." Red said as he disappeared into the trees.

"A new update? Sounds kind of lame but I guess useful." Anthony said as he demorphed. He then pulled out his phone and proceeded to repeat the information to everyone else. And let them know what just happened.

Anthony began to walk off, not noticing that he was being watched. Caste watched from a distance. He stared and then he left.

-0-0-0-0-

Caste walked through the forest. He was making his way to his base. He stopped in his tracks when he felt like something was following him. He sniffed around and smelled a horrible smell.

"Are you going to come out?" Caste called out.

Suddenly, a group of Ravagers and Guard Ravagers appeared around him. He was surrounded. He saw all of them and pulled his hand up to his swords handle. In an instant, he pulled out his sword. The monsters began coming at him.

Caste wasted no time and slashed the incoming monsters. He had no difficulty at all. He slashed more and more and didn't stop. He hands moved swiftly as he changed his swords position. The monsters never stood a chance as Caste killed every single one of them. When he was done, he put his sword away. Unfortunately, more monsters appeared, but someone else came with them.

"You must be a lackey." Caste spoke to the different looking monster.

"You are infuriating with my masters plans. I must stop you." Zaku appeared from the shadows.

"Axis doesn't deserve to rule the planet. He talks about destroying humanity and turning them into something better. Isn't that right." Caste turned to Zaku.

"He may speak about destroying humans, but that's only his anger talking. He will make humanity into something better." Zaku pointed his sword at Caste.

"His experiments. No one knows of them yet and I doubt you do either." Caste put his hand up to his holster.

"What are you talking about?" Zaku seemed confused.

"Of course he didn't tell you. He experiments on humans. He has followers you know. And those who follow him have been experimented on. He also takes innocent humans and turns them into his experiments as well." Caste stared down Zaku.

"I don't believe you. You just want to get in our way." Zaku out his sword in a battle position.

"I don't have time for this. I have more important matters to attend. My plan will obviously succeed unlike Axis' plan." Zaku then pulled out the pistol side arm he had and he shot around himself, causing smoke to appear and rise in the air.

"No!" Zaku yelled as he ran up to where the smoke was and slashed. He didn't hit anything.

"Good luck with your plans. You're gonna need it." Caste spoke but was no where to be found. Zaku stood there, defeated.

-0-0-0-0-

"So this is the last place you saw him." Yuki looked around the alleyway.

"Yea. He wanted to meet behind this garage. I don't know why though." Eduardo looked around as well.

"Maybe he decided that he didn't need to talk to you anymore and he ran off." Yuki walked over to Eduardo.

"I don't think so. He wouldn't do that." Eduardo wanted to believe that.

"Then try calling him again. Maybe he'll answer this time." Yuki suggested.

"Ok." Eduardo pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. He found Marcos name and he pushed it.

The phone was ringing. Eduardo stood there listening. After a minute, there was no answer. He tried again. He wanted to find out what happened to Marco. Again there was no answer but there was something odd. He turned on the speaker and he told Yuki to listen. There was an odd sound playing. It sounded like trumpets. Then it sounded like a flute. It finally ended with an elephants call. The elephant was clearly loud. Eduardo finally hung it up.

"What the fuck was that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know but I want to get out of here. That just creeped me out." Eduardo put his phone away.

"Yea. Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?" Yuki out his fist up.

"Yea. See you tomorrow." Eduardo gave him a bump. Then the two boys used their ninja skills and got out of there fast.

Something that the boys never noticed however was that someone was watching. Up on the rooftop of the garage, someone watched over the alleyway. He had his arms crossed.

"Why can't I let him know that I'm alive?" The man asked.

"You need to be ready to help the others. No acceptions. You were chosen for a reason. You must fulfill your destiny." An older man appeared behind him.

"Fine." The man said and he walked off into the night.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day, the girls along with Mikey were on a bus. They were heading to where the cities water supply was. Apparently they were going to protest or something about excessive water use. They didn't want to go but Cynthia needed her hours so she needed to do it.

"So why didn't Anthony come?" Cynthia asked Mikey who sat in his own seat, leaning his head against the window.

"He didn't want to come and I only took him to help the first time because he lost to Alicia." Mikey answered.

"Makes sense. He was already madd that you made him go. Plus that monster attack must have caught him by surprise." Alicia crossed her arms.

"That's for sure." Mikey closed his eyes.

They had finally arrived at their destination. Mikey didn't want to, but he opened his eyes and got up. Everyone got off the bus and a city worker caught a glimpse of this. The worker walked over to them.

"You folks ready for this? I'm tired of the way we do things." The man said.

"We are ready. Are your people ready?" A woman, clearly the leader of this group, said.

"Yea just let us know when." The man said.

"Let's start this." The woman said.

On the other side of the water supply buildings, Biometric walked to the tanks. He had his needles ready.

"Now this is a place where I can cause the most damage. Axis will be proud of me." Biometric said as he climbed the tower.

He was ready to insert his needle into the tower when he was blasted from behind. The monster turned to see Red and Black standing on the ground.

"How did you know I would be here?" The monster asked.

"We sort of figured." Red said. He then pulled out a Beast Battery and inserted it into his morpher.

"Tiger Sword!" The morpher said in a cool type of voice. A hologram of of the tiger sword appeared over his morpher. Then his number glowed and his sword appeared.

"I guess that's a cool thing." Black said as he followed.

"Bull Axe!" The morpher said. A hologram of his Bull Axe appeared over his morpher. Then his number glowed and his axe appeared.

"Come and get me." Biometric told them.

Red jumped from the ground onto the tower. He clashed with the monster. The fought until they both jumped off the tower. They ran alongside eachother until they got to a gate. Red hit him with his sword.

On the other side of the buildings, the protesters held their signs. News vans had arrived and were covering everything. The workers that weren't against the unfair use of water were trying to calm the crowd down.

"Stop the unfair use of water!" Cynthia yelled. Everyone else got riled up and started yelling also.

That was when Red and the monster came crashing down on a news van. Everyone saw this and immediately started to run. They were all screaming. Red continued his fight with the monster.

"Hey guys. Mind morphing. Thanks." Black passed them and hit the monster from behind.

"Oh great. Let's go!" Mikey said to the others. They nodded and pulled out their batteries and insterted them. They also input their codes.

"Shark!"

#002

"Cheetah!"

#004

"Phoenix!"

#005

They all morphed into their rangers suits and prepared for battle. They pulled out their weapon batteries and inserted them.

"Shark Sabers!" The morpher said and Blue held his sabers.

"Cheetah Claws!" The morpher said and Yellow held her claws.

"Phoenix Bow!" The morpher said and Pink held her bow.

They all fought against the monster. Blue did a flip while dodging the monster and Yellow slashed the monster from the side. Pink jumped into the air and shot an arrow towards the monster. Black jumped and hit the monster head on.

"Stop!" The monster yelled as he hit them and sent them all back.

Red jumped over the fallen rangers and hit the monster head on. He slashed and dodged.

"Stop moving." The monster said before using his needle to unleash a gas.

"What is that smell?" Red dropped his sword and walked backward while covering his helmet where his nose would be.

"I can also do this." The monster inseted his needle into red and released a toxin.

"What the!" Red yelled trying to get the monster to stop.

"I'm activating the toxin I entered I. You the first time we battled. With this secondary toxin, it makes the first one more powerful.

"Red!" Pink yelled as she prepared her bow and shot the monster back. Red fell backwards and held his side.

"We have to heal him." Blue said as the rangers got close to Red.

"Ha Ha! Only I can do that." The monster yelled. He then ran towards them.

"Not very smart are you!" Blue said as he jumped on top of the monster.

"What are you doing?!" Biometric felt himself falling. His needle then re-entered red. Black then hit the monster with his axe and a potion of sorts was inserted into Red. Black then hit him again and the monster fell backwards.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Black asked Blue.

"I used his horns to control him." Blue answered.

"Guys. There's something new that you can try. I've only tested it with the Tiger Sword but soon maybe all of your weapons can do it. Give Red your batteries." Mick said over the communicator.

"Got it!" Blue said. Although he hated working with Red sometimes, he gave him his Battery. Red took it and put it in his sword. His sword then glowed a blue color and the handle changed color. It went from red and black to blue and black. The gold engraving changed from a tiger to a shark.

"Woah. That's cool." Black looked at the sword. Red then looked at the monster.

"Shark Sword!" The Morphers voice said out loud.

Red wasted no time and he ran to the monster. He was still a little weak but he fought through it. Red slashed and then his swords blade glowed blue and was surrounded by water. Red slashed the monster a few more times.

"Next one!" Red yelled. Black got the hint and threw over his battery. Red entered it into his sword. The handle was full on black.

"Bull Sword!" The Morphers voice said.

Red then slashed the monster again with more strength. The sword was engulfed in black energy and red slashed again.

"Next!" Red out in the yellow battery into his sword. The handle turned black and yellow.

"Cheetah Sword!" The voice said. Red slashed with such speed, that the others couldn't keep watch. The sword was engulfed in yellow energy.

"Phoenix Sword!" The voice said as red entered the Phoenix battery. The handle turned pink and red. The blade now had pink energy. He slashed with a bigger fire and sent the monster flying.

"Tiger Sword!" The voice said.

"Tiger Fury Fire Slash!" Red yelled as he sent a huge slash of fire that turned into a tiger. It hit the monster head on and destroyed him.

"This was way to fast!" The monster fell and blew up.

-0-0-0-0-

"Grow him!" Axis yelled.

"You have the button sir." Byxis said.

"Fine! I'll do it!" He pushed the button.

The steel tower appeared again and shot out it's beam.

-0-0-0-0-

"I can definitely poison the water like this." The monster revived.

The Tiger Zord had been waiting and it attacked. The Phoenix Zord followed and hit the monster head on. The Bull Zord was going to attack but it was hit by a needle. The Bull Zord then fell over and was poisoned.

"Not again!" Black tried to move the Zord.

"Get him!" Blue yelled as the Shark and Cheetah Zords attacked.

"We can't form the Megazord without the Bull Zord." Red said to all of them.

"You can form it but it won't function like it should. Basically you lose control of one of the legs." Mick told him.

"That'll have to do. We have to get this done fast." Red said as he pulled out the Megazord Battery and entered it.

"Animal Strike Megazord!" They all said in unison. They were going to attack until they found themselves unable to move.

"Got you!" The monster attacked the robot.

"We can't move!" Red yelled.

"We have to attack like this." Blue said as he activated the Megazords sword.

"What are you doing?!" The monster backed away.

"By using this, I'll defeat you!" Blue inserted his battery.

The sword changed to a blue color instead of red. Blue prepared the attack.

"Final Animal Fury Water Strike!" They all yelled as they sent a hug water slash towards the monster. The slash turned into a spirit shark and it hit the monster directly.

"Why do you guys work so fast!" The monster yelled as he fell and blew up.

"We are done here." Black said. Red held his side. He was still hurt.

Off at a nearby building, a man in a leather jacket, a red shirt, and blue jeans stood. He looked at the giant robot standing over the city. He smiled as he saw the blue sky above.

"Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender." The man said before he walked away, leaving the robot behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm going to rest." Axis got up and walked away. Zaku then walked in.

"So what happened?" Byxis asked.

"We have a powerful enemy now. Make sure we are ready for this secondary threat. He will be a challenge." Zaku took a bottle of whiskey and drank from it.

"You got it." Byxis walked off to his lab.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well we did it. I finished my hours and we managed to find a way to lower water usage." Cynthia told the others who sat around the command centers table.

"Great. Now I can rest." Mikey sat back and closed his eyes.

"Great upgrade Mick. All these things should be useful." Alicia said as she studied her Morpher.

"There's more where they came from. Well, when I'm done." Mick laughed.

"Let me know when those are ready. And let me know when the axe is ready to use all the batteries." Anthony played with his battery.

"You got it." Mick said, making an "ok" sign with his hand.

In his room, Saul held his side. He was really hurt. He closed his eyes.

_*flashback*_

_"Are you ok?" Red opened his eyes. He was still morphed somehow. He looked around and saw four girls looking at him. He smiled thinking it was a dream until he realized it wasn't. He got up quickly._

_"I'm ok." He said to them._

_"That's good." One of the girls said._

_"You guys are that one k-pop group, right." Red said as he held his head. He felt a headache coming on._

_"Yea. That's us." Another girl said._

_"I've always wanted to meet you guys. I think you are all..."_

_*flashback ends*_

Saul opened his eyes. He fell into his bed and he fell asleep once again.

-0-0-0-0-

_"You tired?" Kai asked a sleepy Saul._

_"Maybe." Saul closed his eyes._

_"Well maybe something to eat will help you." Kai said as he helped him sit up._

_"Thanks." Saul said as he began eating some bread._

_Kai looked at Saul. Saul has to become a hero. No matter what happens. Kai smiled. It was his mission._

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's chapter 5. That last battle was a little to quick but that is supposed to prove that the monsters will get stronger as the series progresses. It is still the beginning. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. And make sure to check out Kemonoranger. And did you catch the Power Rangers reference? Also, the Morphers voice is similar to the voice of the Morphers in the Super Sentai series, Kyuranger. As always, thanks for supporting the story. See ya next time.


	6. Psycho

A/N: Chapter 6 is here. There were many ways I thought of to make this chapter. I liked my ideas and I hope you like what's about to come up. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you keep reading in the future. Something else I wanted to share is something I should have shared in the first chapter, Saul is pronounced as Saúl. Now, without further ado, let's get into the chapter.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take credit for my own ideas and characters.)

Chapter 6: Psycho

Byxis walked through the corridors of the base. He was lost in his thoughts as he walked. Thunder boomed outside. The rain hit the base and could be heard through the whole base. Byxis entered his lab. In his lab, there were five tables lined up next to eachother. Something was on top of each table, covered by a cover sheet. Byxis walked over to his computer. In front of where the tables were, was a strange container holding a bright object. The Infinity Star. He felt nervous as he typed in the computer. He looked out the only pair of windows near the ceiling in his lab.

He felt a strange presence. Byxis turned to the door as lightning flashed. At the doorway was Axis. Axis walked across the room over to the tables. He pushed a button on the table in the middle which caused all the other tables to move. They were now tilted.

"Are they ready?" Axis said as he studied the tables.

"Yes. And he is also ready. Come in!" Byxis called out.

Axis turned around to see a monster enter the room. The monster had knives coming from its arms. It's body was black with green markings. The markings seemed to indicate how many kills he had gotten. His face looked like the face of a devil. He had little horns coming out the top of his head. He had a green symbol in the middle of his chest. It seemed to represent the weapons of a killer. In his hand, he held what seemed to be a mask. The mask looked like a bat or something similar to that.

"There he is master Axis. A monster capable of killing anything. A monster capable of making anyone go," Byxis paused, "Psycho."

"And you say he has the soul of every killer known to man. Known to the universe?" Axis studied the big monster who seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Yes. And with the help of these revived individuals, he will achieve his plans." Byxis said. Lightning flashed again and the thunder rumbled overhead. The rain only got harder.

"Good. My plan needs to work. I will make killers out of people and make sure to turn them against their kind. And when they have no where to turn to, they will follow me. They will become my followers." Axis explained to his scientist.

"Shall we begin master?" Byxis asked the boss.

"If the Infinity Star is ready to proceed, then by all means. Begin the process." Axis commanded.

"Master?!" Zaku came into the room.

"What is it?" Axis asked the big dog monster.

"What are you doing? How come I wasn't informed of this?" Zaku asked.

"Because this is my personal plan. This plan requires the Infinity Star and I don't need you. With this monster here, the star and these individuals, I will create a world crisis. Then I will offer a solution. A way to make people turn back to normal. Unfortunately for them, this way will guarantee that I became a figure for everyone to look up to. A dangerous figure that is. They will never know that. That's what makes a truly evil plan." Axis smiled evilly as he finished explaining his plan to his right hand man.

"Will I be a part of this plan?" Zaku asked his master.

"I'm putting you on the sidelines. You've disappointed me enough. Until further notice, you are to stay here." Axis said in a low cold voice.

"But master!" Zaku was hit in the face.

"I have spoken. You will listen unless you want to die." Axis' cold voice made the dog shiver.

"Yes master." Zaku got to one knee and bowed his head.

"Byxis! Proceed!" Axis yelled as the thunder rumbled again.

"Yes sir. Beginning procedure now. Powering up Infinity Star." Byxis said as he pushed a lever up. The tables were back in their normal positions. The ceiling opened and the tables began to rise. The star began to glow brighter as it also rose into the sky.

When they got to the top, the tables awaited. After a minute, lighting came down and struck all five tables. The star glowed brightly as it burned intensely. Byxis quickly brought the tables back down and closed the roof. The star began to return to normal, glowing like it was when it was resting. Byxis hurried over to the tables and began taking off the cover sheets that lay on top of the tables. Figures of people could be seen. Axis stood back as the figures stood up. Byxis hurried over to where Axis and Zaku stood.

"Where are we?" The figure in the middle said with a sort of echo to his voice.

"Welcome to my base of operations. I have brought you back to life. You will help me destroy the Power Rangers." Axis smiled deviously.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Zaku asked.

"Are you in?" Axis ignored Zaku and asked the question to the individuals. The individuals seemed hesitant.

"Did you say that we can destroy the Power Rangers?" The figure in the middle asked.

"Why of course. They are a powerful force that needs to be destroyed. And I hear that the Power Rangers are your enemies. So, do we have partnership or what?" Axis finished with the question.

The lightning flashed again. This time, the figures were revealed. They all looked the same just with different colors in their patterns. They had metal button like objects on their shoulders and stomachs. They also had those same metal like buttons on their hands. They had white collars on their boots, and white objects on their wrists. They had helmets on that looked like bats. Each of them had a different color. They had a silver mouthpiece with what looked like black teeth over the mouthpiece. They had a belt buckle with a twisted N on them.

"If it means destroying the Power Rangers, then count us in." The figures said with his echoed voice, clenching his fist as he said this.

"Excellent. We shall get started soon." Axis smiled deviously.

-0-0-0-0-

_~Two years ago~_

_Saul walked behind Kite, both of them carrying backpacks. They had left the jungle that was know as Beast Jungle, the biggest jungle on the planet. They had crossed over into Mexico. The truth was that Beast City was built on the border between the US and Mexico. No one knows why. Not even Kai knew why._

_"We are here." Kai said as they approached a railroad track._

_"Where are we going." Saul asked._

_"We are going to Guadalajara. The hometown of your favorite soccer team." Kai said as he looked around, covering his eyes from the sun._

_"How did you know that? Why do you know all these things about me?" Saul asked._

_"The Beastial. The tiger tells me everything." Kai said as he got down to touch the rail. It was hot but he was waiting to feel something else._

_"Ok, that aside, why are we going to Guadalajara?" Saul asked._

_"We are looking to catch a plane." Kai continued looking down the railroad._

_"Why do we need to catch a plane from Guadalajara?" Saul went up to him._

_"Because flights from Mexico City are more expensive and going to Tijuana seems too easy." Kai told him._

_"Are you serious?" Saul looked at Kai and saw that the man wasn't joking._

_"I chose that place because it's less likely for you to be noticed by anyone you know." Kai began walking down the railway. Saul followed behind him._

_"Ok so why do we need to catch a flight?" Saul continued his interrogation._

_"We are going to Japan." Kai sighed as he took out a bottle of water from his backpack._

_"Why are we going to Japan?" Saul began to get annoyed by his own questions._

_"So many questions huh? We are going to Japan to help you train. You can improve your sword skills there. Especially without being disturbed." Kai told him as he got down again, feeling the rail._

_"Japan? I mean it's sounds cool but there are obvious questions. Like where am I going to live? How am I going to make money? Other questions that I can't think of right now." Saul seemed so surprised by where he was going._

_"Those questions will be answered as soon as we get on the train." Kai said._

_"Train?" Saul's confusion skyrocketed. Then he heard a horn. He looked around Kai and saw a train coming._

_"Jump on the last cart. It should be at least 2 days til we make it to Guadalajara." Kai said as he stood aside of the rail._

_"We are taking the train?" Saul asked. The train got closer and louder._

_"Yes, now get ready!" Kai yelled as the train passed in front of them. Sauls face went pale. Kai shook Saul out of it and motioned for him to follow. Saul nodded and they both ran down to the end of the train. On the run, Saul turned to see people on top of the trains._

_When they got to the end, Kai jumped onto one of the ladders and began climbing. Saul took a deep breath. Fear was beginning to eat him. He found the guts in the end and he jumped onto the ladder with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he made it without being torn apart by the train. Saul began climbing immediately. When he got to the roof, he saw Kai jump into the train through a hole._

_"This guys crazy." Saul said to himself. He turned around to see people on top of other carts. He then saw people jump off the train._

_He proceeded to sit down and catch his breath. He turned over again and saw a man with who Saul assumed were the mans wife and son. The man grabbed his wife by the arm and they both held their child. Saul began to think about what they were about to do and he was stricken with fear. He saw them and wanted to tell them to stop, but something kept his mouth shut. His eyes widened as he saw them take the leap. Time stopped for Saul as he saw them jump off the train. Then, time went back to normal as the people landed. The man hugged both of them._

_The train passed and Saul looked at the family, fear fading. He knew that it wasn't him taking the jump but he felt what these people were feeling. After a couple more minutes, he saw more and more people jump off. Many families were together as they jumped. The train kept going and didn't stop. Then, one pour soul down the road failed to make the jump perfectly. He was crushed by the train. Saul could only assume that the man was alone because no one seemed to care so much but still showed remorse._

_"El Tren de la Muerte." Saul whispered to himself. He now remembered what this train was called. "The Train of Death." Saul whispered in English. He climbed onto the top of the train and jumped into the hole that Lai had gone through._

_"El Tren de la Muerte." Kai said with an American-like accent._

_"Don't say it. You say it like an American." Saul chuckled._

_"Would you believe me if I said I was Mexican." Kai said as he smiled._

_"I would say that you are out of your mind. And that's coming from a real Mexican." Saul sat down and put his head against the wall._

_"Well, that aside, it's explanation time. We are going to stay in Guadalajara for about a week. Then we leave via airport and make our way to Japan. We'll be staying there a couple of months. The reason why? It's one of the best places on the planet to train. Especially since you will be using a katana blade." Kai pulled a book from his backpack and opened it._

_"How about you answer the obvious questions I mentioned." Saul said as he took a sip of water._

_"As for where we are staying in the city, we are staying in a house I bought." Kai flipped through pages._

_"How can you buy a house if you are just a spirit?" Saul asked._

_"Because I'm the only master who still has power over a physical body. The others can use the bodies they once had but only for a limited time. And I haven't seen them for a while so we haven't actually tested that out. I can stay and go as I please. I wasn't completely destroyed by Axis like the others. I died naturally." Kai had a frown as he remembered what had happened the first time he faced Axis._

_"Sorry." Saul apologized. Kai stayed quiet for a while longer._

_"Anyways, in Japan, you are going to be living like a rich man in Tokyo. I was a rich man when I was alive back then, but that's a story for another time. In your free time you will train in the forest near Tokyo." Kai scanned a page and showed it to Saul. Saul took the book and looked at it._

_"So I'm training in Japan?" Saul asked the obvious question._

_"Yes. And as for your money, you will have a job." Kai smiled as he awaited a response._

_"What?!" Saul yelled._

_"You will be working at a music company. You do know how to play the guitar after all." Kai took the book back._

_"So I'm working for a Japanese music company." Kai put the book away and yawned. It was midday but he was tired._

_"It's not Japanese. You are just working in their Japanese office. I think you may know what company it is. Would it help if I said they were from Korea?" Kai leaned back and closed his eyes._

_"Kai! Are you kidding me!" Saul yelled out. Kai had already started snoring. "Kai! Kai! Kai!"_

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey and Anthony walked through the spectrum, following the girls as they looked around. Cynthia would make them all stop at every store that peaked her interest. They didn't want to do it but they realized that they wanted new clothes. So they just went along.

After a while, they had tons of bags and walked to Mikey's car. His skyline wasn't a typical skyline. It was given to him by someone who found something of interest in Mikey and his skills. Most people looked and talked about how he could get a car like that in the states. The truth was, Beast City was like it's own little country.

They dropped off all their things at their own homes and they all decided to meet at the base. When they got there, Mick was up to some very interesting work. He was working on his computer and was working with the Beast Batteries.

"Hey Mick." Cynthia announced their arrival.

"Oh, hey guys." Mick waved at the group.

"Whatcha doing there buddy?" Mikey asked the mechanic.

"Oh, the red ranger is helping me test out different Beast Batteries. The ones that I'm making and the ones that we have." Mick explained as he held a Beast Battery.

"You mean, there are Beast Batteries that we don't have?" Alicia asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. Some are found with new Zords and some are just found, hidden on the earth. Most likely they were hidden by the masters a long time ago." Mick sat down and continued typing.

"So these batteries have abilities?" Mikey asked as he saw Anthony play with his fingers.

"Yes. Just like the Tiger Battery has the power of fire and the Shark Battery has the power of water." Mick confirmed what Mikey had asked.

"So Red is just fighting robots or something?" Anthony spoke for the first time since entering the base.

"Yup, just take a look." Mick pushed a button on his console and a screen poped in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

Red was in the training room, currently set to look like the city plaza. Red slashed the robot monsters with his sword. He was currently using the Bull Beast Battery and was sending the monsters flying. The last monster he sent flying blew up and the training simulation was over. A virtual 3D sign appeared in the room, announcing that the training was over. The room returned to its blank white state and Red walked out of the room.

"That was a great run. You beat your time again." Mick said to Red as he walked out.

"I always try my best." Red said as he passed by the others and entered through the doors that lead to the Rangers rooms. Currently, Red was the only resident.

"So, are the batteries able to be used by our own weapons?" Mikey asked as he walked to the monitors.

"I'm still working on it. So far, it only seems that the systems that the Red Ranger has access to are the only ones that can use other batteries. I've tried the Bull Axe but it almost fried me." Mick said, recalling the events where the axe sparked.

"That sucks." Alicia said with a sad expression.

"Ok Mick, I'm ready to go for the next tests." Red said as he walked back into the room.

"Ok. The axe is ready." Mick told him as Red walked back into the training room.

"He's using my axe." Anthony looked up at the screen. His axe was wedged into the ground. Red walked in and picked it up.

"Trading Simulation Starting." A computer system activated and he was back in the plaza with more robots. When "Start" appeared in the middle of the room, Red ran straight towards the monsters, moving the axe swiftly. He hit each one of his targets. He then turned around and he brought the axe up and then back down to the ground. He created a crack in the ground and all the monsters fell backwards. They blew up.

"He's good." Cynthia had her cheek in her hand.

"I guess." Mikey crossed his arms.

"Red, you did perfectly." Mick said as he typed on his computer. Red walked back out into the command center.

"Any idea when Kai is coming back?" Mikey asked the red ranger.

After staring at him he finally said, "No."

"I'm here." Kai appeared from a ball of flames.

"Great to see you. I wanted to ask you something. Anthony, the girls and I have been thinking about going on a training weekend. Alone of course but if we did need someone to stay with us, could you perhaps do it? Or get one of the masters to do it." Mikey finished with the question.

"Why not take Red, he's perfectly capable." Kai said as he moved over to the monitors.

"Kai, we have all decided and he's going to be no help. If we want to be great rangers then we want help from you guys. Now I overheard you guys say that you are the only one who can stay in this world for a long time because of what happened back then. We wouldn't mind if you guys kept an eye on us from the Spitrit World." Mikey said and he took note that Red didn't care at all.

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know my answer later." Kai said as he walked back over to the command desk.

"I don't want to go." Anthony said and was then slapped in the head by Mikey.

"Ok, Kai can you just let us know by the end of the day?" Mikey asked.

"Sure." Kai said as he put his hands to his head.

"Is something wrong?" Mikey studied Kai's worried expression.

"Nope, I'm all good." He lied. Kai was seeing things. He could see Axis. He was in a field. Axis stood above him. Suddenly, Axis attacked. Kai almost stumbled on the ground.

"I don't think you are alright." Alicia ran over to help Kai up.

"I need to go back to the spirit world. I'll see you guys later." Kai disappeared once again.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Cynthia said as she stopped Anthony from spinning in his chair.

Red stared at them all. He wondered what had happened. Then he felt a vision of his own. Caste stood in front of him. He was saying something but Red couldn't hear him. Red snapped out of it and walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is great man." Yuki took things out of the back of a moving truck.

"Well, you need a place to stay. You might as well stay with me." Eduardo said as he held a box labeled "Yuki's Fun Stuff."

"Thanks man. You are really cool for letting me stay here. My parents really just dropped that information on me from out of nowhere." Yuki explained as he took another box and put it to the top of the pile he was already carrying. They made their way to Eduardo's apartment.

"Where are your parents going again?" Eduardo asked his ninja friend.

"They said that they wanted to move back to Japan. I wanted to stay. So they said I needed to find another place to stay at, obviously. Then I began looking for apartments in Blue Bay but nothing came up. Thanks for hooking me up though. I hope this isn't intruding on your privacy." Yuki gave thanks and apologized for what Eduardo could count as the 20th time that day.

"I said no problem man. We just got to set some boundaries. That's all." Eduardo play punched his friend.

"Is that all?" A female voice called to the boys.

"Yea. The guy in the truck said he was just going to leave." Yuki looked to the door to see Melissa entering with a plant.

"What's that?" Eduardo asked.

"It's a house warming gift for Yuki. I didn't get you anything because you already live here." Melissa sarcastically laughed at Eduardo. Eduardo did the same thing.

"Well, we should get going. Sensei Cam is leaving and Sensei Dustin is coming back." Yuki said as closed the opened boxes.

"Let's go then. Sensei Dustin is the best. I'm glad he's coming back from his vacation but a little part of me is going to miss Sensei Cam." Melissa told them as they walked out of the apartment. Eduardo locked the door behind them. They liked around and then quickly used the ninja abilities to leave. Within minutes, they were back at the Wind Ninja Academy in their full uniforms.

"Ahh, my favorite students." The group of three turned to see a shaggy haired individual standing behind them. He wore a uniform that resembled the students uniform except with different lines of yellow and the academy symbol being in the middle of his chest.

"Good Morning, Sensei." The students bowed.

"Don't be so formal. Cam left twenty minutes ago. Something about running the samurai acedemy or something. I mean he created a new ninja school and he acts like it's a big deal. I also heard that he tested you Eduardo." Their sensei, known as Dustin, said to the young boy.

"Yea. They caught me by surprise but I beat them all easily. Too be honest too, I didn't know it was Sensei Cam. He spoke from like behind the waterfall I think. I don't remember." Eduardo scratched his head as his friends looked at him.

"Well, I'm back and we need to get down to business. If not, Cam will hate me." Dustin turned and began walking down the path leading to where the main trading field was.

"You beat us easily?" Melissa nudged Eduardo's shoulder.

"Yea I did. I'm the best." Eduardo followed Dustin, the others behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

"No, there's no other girl, I promise." Mikey talked into his phone as he paced through the room.

"Girlfriend problems?" Alicia turned to Anthony.

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me everything." Anthony shrugged as he let his head fall on the table.

"His girlfriend is so loud." Cynthia came over to them and sat down.

"What do you think Red?" Anthony turned to the red ranger who leaned against the wall like he always did. Anthony was sort of shocked to see Red just shrug.

"Stephanie! Listen to me!... No, don't stop me from talking. There is no one else... Who told you that?!" Mikey's argument kept getting worse.

"It just got worse." Anthony yawned.

"Listen, I have to go... I'll call you later I promise." Mikey said as he hung up his phone.

"No 'I love you.'" Anthony sent out an air kiss as if he were sending it to a girl.

"Shut up." Mikey sat down with frustration.

"It'll get easier, I hope." Alicia have Mikey a pat on the back.

The alarms in the base began to sound. Mick looked into what was going on. Everyone got up in an instant. He accessed security cameras and was totally shocked in what he found. He turned his chair to face the group of rangers behind him.

"Guys, you need to go to the plaza, now!" Mick told them. The group nodded, morphed and began to leave, Red leading as he past them quickly.

Then teleported to the city's main center. People ran around them. They looked around for what was going on. The rangers helped people get to safety. Red and Black moved forward. When the people were safe, the others joined them. They didn't know what was causing this.

"There!" Pink told them. They all turned and looked at what was going on. There were regular human beings standing around a monster. The humans had weapons and seemed like they were out of it.

"What's wrong with them? Don't they see the monster." Black seemed irritated just looking at this.

"Let's go!" Blue yelled as he jumped. The monster saw him. Blue was then hit black wand he fell to the ground.

The others looked shocked. The monster didn't even move. The others were going to help Blue but they were all hit back, including the red ranger. They fell near where Blue was. They struggled to get back up.

"How?" Black asked as he got up. The monster then came and attacked them. They all did their best to defend themselves. Unfortunately, they were knocked back.

"How were we weakened so fast?" Pink asked as she also struggled to get back up. The monster seemed to enjoy there pain.

"Leave them to us. Go create more killers." A voice called out to monster. The monster followed its orders and he left.

"Stop!" Red yelled as he tried to get back up.

"This is all happening so fast." Blue stated.

"Thats a good thing." The voice from before spoke out again.

"Who said that?" Black asked as they all looked around.

"I don't like the way this is going." Yellow said to the others as they got together. They stood in a line and looked in front of them. Black kept an eye behind them.

Evil laughter could be heard come from all directions. This was in fact happening fast. The fact was that the monsters haven't been as hard as the first three that they faced. This monster just left but these voices. They were sinister. Fear could be felt by the girls. Blue and Black played strong. Red didn't let his guard down.

"We are right here." The voice said again. The rangers turned and were each hit in the chest, causing them to fall back with sparks flying off of them.

They struggled once again to get back up. When Red got up, he was in shock. The clouds got darker and what Red saw was unbelievable. He saw himself along with the others.

"Surprised." The other red asked him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Red pulled out his saber.

"We're Power Rangers, of course." The other red laughed. The others got up in time to see what Red was looking at.

"No way." Black said as he saw the other rangers standing in front of them.

"You better believe it." The other black pointed and clenched his fist.

"This is a joke right." Blue held onto his side.

"The only joke around here, is you." The other blue cracked his knuckles.

"What are we going to do?" Yellow asked as she got up.

"You can't do anything." The other yellow laughed and pointed.

"We have to stop them. They clearly are not on our side." Pink out her hand to her chest.

"You bet we aren't, pinky." The other pink crossed her arms.

"We have to fight. That's obvious." Red stood up tall. They all looked at him. Somehow, his attitude seemed different than what it usually was.

"Good luck with that. We just caught you guys off guard. We work so quick that you won't see us coming." The evil red clenched his fist in fury.

"I know we can stop you." Red pulled his saber out slowly.

"I'd like to see you try." The other red pulled out a similar saber, but it was all black with red outlines.

"Reds right. We can do this guys." Blue stood next to Red. The others struggled but they stood alongside Red. They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Red yelled as they all pulled their sabers out and charged at their evil clones.

"You heard him. Let's go!" The evil red repeated and the evil rangers charged.

The rangers clashed with the evil rangers that corresponded to their color. They fought with all their force, but the evil rangers proved stronger. They each punched eachother and were sent steps back. The evil rangers then proceeded to separate the rangers with lightning fast speed.

The Pink Rangers ended up fighting at the school. Beast City High School was one of the best schools in the country. The students who were there doing after school activities, scattered as they heard the explosions occurring. One explosion sent Pink flying into a wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Pink asked through her teeth as pain surged through her body.

"Because we want to." Evil Pink was pleased.

Pink stood again and they clashed in the middle. They both ended up in the gym, the wall crumbling as they entered it. They both pulled out blasters and shot eachother. They were both evenly matched somehow. Pink still struggled but pushed through her pain.

I'm the middle of the spectrum, people ran and screamed as a fight occurred in front of the ferris wheel. Black punched Evil Black and vice versa. They knocked over the chairs and tables around the lawn area and they didn't back down.

"I'm going to stop you." Black said through his gritted teeth as he pushed back against Evil Black.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm stronger." Evil Black kicked Black in his gut.

Evil Black grabbed Black and threw him at the statue nearby. Black managed to get up somehow and pulled out his blaster, shooting at the evil version of himself. Evil Black was quick, and managed to dodge the bullets and prepared to punch Black.

At the the university, Yellow and Evil Yellow fought eachother with their speed. They ran around the whole campus, punching eachother as they went. They ended up punching eachother into the library.

"How are you... so fast?" Yellow held her stomach. She felt like vomiting.

"Faster than you." Evil Yellow said as she ran over to Yellow and grabbed her by her neck.

Yellow broke from her hold by kicking her in her left leg. She then punched the evil person and sent her into a pile of books. Evil Yellow got up quickly and kicked Yellow into a different pile of books.

Blue and Evil Blue held back no force as they fought on the pier. They managed to scare away the civilians. Blue shot and slashed. Evil Blue copyed his exact style.

"How?!" Blue yelled.

"Did we forget to mention that we know all your skills and powers. My bad." Evil Blue laughed as he held his blade up.

They clashed once more and sent eachother to different sides of the pier. Blue jumped into the water to try and use it to his advantage. Evil Blue had the same idea and now they clashed under water.

Red and Evil Red's force was leveling every building they entered. They had managed to get into a building that was being rebuilt after all the big monster fights. The workers were all gone of the day but the damage wasn't going to go unnoticed. Red and Evil Red were basically built to make eachother bleed as they punched eachother with the force of one hundred men.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Red yelled as he punched Evil Red again.

"Not if I kill you first." Evil Red came back and punched Red in the gut.

The building began to collapse and they moved back out into the open. While in mid-air, Evil Red kicked Red and he caused Red to fall faster. The others fell alongside Red.

"Told you that we were better." Evil Blue laughed.

"Who are you guys?!" Red was begin to get angry.

"Shall we?" Evil Pink asked.

"Let's do it." Evil Red claimed.

They lifted their hands into the air and brought them immediately back down. Lighting went throughout all of them. The flash was bright that it covered each evil ranger and almost blinded the regular rangers. Red remained looking. When the lighting went away, they were left shocked. They weren't evil Animal Strike Rangers.

"I ask again. Who are you people?" Red asked as he looked at them all.

"Us?" One of the voices, evil reds, asked.

"You know I'm talking to you!" Red yelled.

"We are... We're the Psycho Rangers!" The smoke that was created finally cleared and showed the evil rangers with different suits on. The rangers all looked at them in horror.

"We're the Psycho Rangers!" The red one, Psycho Red, repeated.

"We're faster than you!" The blue one, Psycho Blue, crossed his arms.

"We're smarter than you." The black one, Psycho Black, laughed.

"We're stronger than you!" The yellow one, Psycho Yellow, pointed her fingers.

"But we're evil!" The pink one, Psycho Pink, clenched her fists.

"Psycho... Rangers." Red could barely stand.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"Now we'll show you what a Psycho Ranger can really do." The Psycho Rangers charged at the other rangers who stood up with the force that they had. They fought eachother but the Psychos were more powerful. They kicked and punched the rangers and sent them back.

"Tiger Sword!" The morpher announced as red summoned his weapon.

"Want to play some more huh?" Psycho Red calles upon his Psycho Sword.

"Let's go!" Red yelled again and he clashed with Psycho Red.

The others pulled out their weapons as well. Blue used his Shark Sabers while Psycho Blue used his Psycho Axe. Black used his Bull Axe while Psycho Black used his Psycho Rod. Yellow used her Cheetah Claws while Psycho Yellow used her Psycho Sling. Pink used her Phoenix Bow while Psycho Pink used her Psycho Bow.

They all fought with full power once again but the Psycho Rangers proved to be stronger. The rangers were able to get hits in. Before they were all sent flying, Blue managed to pierce Psycho Blue on his side.

"You bastard!" Psycho Blue yelled as he punched Blue in the face.

The rangers, except for Red, were all forced to demorph. Red ran back to them and stood in front of them. He gripped his sword tighter.

"Psykric!" Psycho Red called out. The monster from before appeared suddenly. Psycho Red pointed at the rangers and the monster knew what to do.

The monster prepared the blades on the side of his arms and he sent two blades flying at Red. Red slashed and seperated both blades. What he didn't think would happen, happened. The blades hit Alicia and Cynthia and their pain grew.

"We'll leave you like this for today. I'm feeling a bit tired and a bit disappointed at how strong you are. We will meet again!" Psycho Red clenched his fist and they all disappeared with black lightning surronding them.

Mikey quickly went to the girls aid. He helped them up when he noticed what looked like blood, stained on his hoodie. He decided that he would look at it later. He picked up Alicia while Anthony picked up Cynthia. They quickly ran to the nearest teleporter in a back alley. Red went along with them.

When they made it to base, they took the girls to the medical bay where Mick and Redbot got to work. They needed to find out what kind of damage those blades did. Red passed by the monitors in the main room and looked at the security cameras that were on the screen. The cameras were focused on the plaza. People had once again returned but something was off.

When Red studied it more closely, he noticed bodies on the floor. He almost fell over. All he could see was red. He put his hand up to his head as he walked out of the main room. He made way for his own room and demorphed. He felt like throwing up but he held it in. He fell to the floor and he dug his face into his knees. Psycho Red was just to strong.

Back in the medical bay, Mick managed to get the blades out of the girls and he prepared the computer to scan them before letting them rest. Once that was all done, Mick and Anthony walked out of the room and into the main room. Mikey followed behind them. They looked at the screens and felt sick. Mick turned it off.

"Mick? Do you know about the Psycho Rangers?" Anthony asked as he put his hand to his stomach, feeling the kicks he had recieved not to long ago.

"The Psycho Rangers are just what the title says. They are psycho." Kai appeared from the flames again.

"That's obvious." Mikey felt the blood come out the side of his mouth. He cleaned it with his finger. He was about to just clean his finger off with his hoodie, considering he had to wash it because of the other stain, but Mick stopped him.

"Is that blood?" Mick looked at the unknown stain.

"Maybe. I'm theorizing that it may have come from Psycho Blue." Mikey took off his hoodie and handed it over to Mick.

"I'll run an analysis right away." Mick got up and exited the room.

"You two need to get rest. Red can take care of anything if it comes up." Kai said to them.

"Kai, I'm going to help Mick. He seemed like he gained an idea. I hope that's ok with you." Mikey looked at Kai, who had barely turned his head.

"I like your thinking kid." Mikey turned around to see Trench appear. Anthony almost fell off his chair when Delta hit him on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Mikey said to his master.

"Go and do it. The faster the better. Speed and Niji aren't doing good after that attack." Trench told the inhabitants of the room, Red rejoining the group.

"Yea, they just fell to the floor." Delta stated as he crossed his arms.

"I was just there. How did this happen?" Kai asked his fellow masters.

"It happened so suddenly." Delta seemed worried.

"We think it might have something to do with Yellow and Pink being hit with the blades. We think we should be there to calm their auras down before they go out of control." Trench said to Kai.

"Go. We'll take care of things here." Kai turned to the owner of the voice. Red crossed his own arms and faced away from the group.

"Ok. I trust you." Kai nodded and with that, the masters disappeared.

"Miley, go see what Mick is up to. Anthony, morph. We are going to try and find the monster, Psykric." Red took charge quickly.

"Good idea, for once." Mikey walked out of the room.

"Fine. I'll listen." Anthony morphed and they both left.

-0-0-0-0-

"Jeez, What the hell happened here?" Yuki and Eduardo entered Beast City. Smoke rose into the air. There were cars flipped over.

"That's weird." Eduardo walked, Yuki following him.

They walked on for a few blocks until they came across a group of young people, nearly their age, running away from other people. Eduardo noticed that the chasers had weapons in their hands. Yuki noticed that the chasers faces were pale and they had red in their eyes.

"What the..." Yuki stopped when both boys noticed a group of people who had similar conditions to the first group. The people looked at them and immediately began to chase them. The young boys didn't hesitate and began to run in the opposite way.

"What's happening?!" Yuki yelled as he ran.

"I don't know. Go to the forest, I have some weapons hidden there." Eduardo said to his friend and they headed to the forest.

When they arrived at their destination, Eduardo went straight for a tree that seemed old. Eduardo used his wind ability and broke off a piece of wood from the tree. He pulled out two ninja swords and gave one to Yuki.

"Defend yourself." Eduardo said as he ran back to the city, avoiding the monsters in his path. Yuki followed his friend.

When they got back to their apartment building, they proceeded to try and get in but they noticed more crazy looking people inside.

"They look like they've gone, psycho!" Yuki stepped away from the building door.

"And they are coming right at us." The boys turned to see a group of girls walked slowly up to them. They had seductive smiles as they held up knives.

"What are you doing?!" Black came crashing into the group of girls and sent them into the building through its open doors. Black fell to the ground and Red closed the doors and pulled off a metal bar from the wall. He put it into the doors handles and bent it a little using his ranger strength. It wasn't too much but it would hold.

"See, you helped." Red leaned against the door. He felt the people pushing against the door.

"Yea Yea. Has Mick found out anything about this yet?" Black asked as he got up.

"Hey Mick, you got the info we sent." Red talked into his morpher.

"Yea, me and Mikey are working on analyzing what happened to these people. We are also seeing if we can make an antidote. Something I theorize is that the water from the Shark Battery can bring them back temporarily but not permantley. But I'm not sure it that's true." Mick explained.

"Well, let's give your theory a try." Red pushed his belt and pulled out the Shark Beast Battery. He inserted it into his morpher and pressed the Attack Button on his morpher.

"Shark!" The morpher yelled out as Red aimed. He pushed the attack button once more and the attack was launched. The water went through the cracks and he managed to get all he girls somehow. They all started shaking and their skin color returned to normal. They looked around at eachother, confused at what was going on.

"Help?" One of the girls asked as she pushed on the door. Black was going to help, but Red pulled him back. The girls reverted back to how they were before.

"It worked for like five seconds." Red said into the morpher.

"I got it!" Mick yelled.

"Why is it?" Red asked.

"That monster, his blades have some sort of poison. Instead of killing people, he makes them into real psychos. The water had a minimal affect but if we get the Megazord to spray the whole city, then maybe we can help the people return to normal." Red could hear Mick typing on the computer.

"Well then, let's form the Megazord." Red said as he was ready to pull out his Zord battery.

"It'll be no good. Alicia and Cynthia are still knocked out." Mick sounded worried.

"Did you say Alicia?" Eduardo practically pounced on the red ranger.

"Get off!" Red pushed him off but Eduardo kept trying to talk to the Morpher.

"I'll keep you posted, Mikey finished analyzing the stain on his hoodie. See ya." Mick signed off. Red had finally managed to kick Eduardo.

"Where's Alicia?" Eduardo asked as Yuki helped him up.

"I'm sorry for my friend. He needs to work on being a better person." Yuki told the rangers. Eduardo Gabe a confused look.

"Black, head back to base. Help them in whatever they need." Red commanded.

"Why?" Black asked.

"They sound like they could use help." Red pushed him.

"Fine. If it means I don't have to be here." Black ran off.

"Now I need to get to work." Red turned to the boys. The boys looked at eachother and they gulped.

-0-0-0-0-

"Mick, this is definitely Psycho Blue's blood. The computer analyzes this as blood." Mikey explained.

"It may be blood, but what can we do with it. Everything is happening so fast. The Psycho Rangers appeared out of nowhere and now the city has gone into a State of Emergency. The country is being warned and they are sending SWAT teams to stop the chaos." Mick explained as he showed Mikey the news report.

"Yea its so bad that the city is becoming a hashtag. Celebrities are even sending out messages about staying strong or whatever." Anthony walked into the room.

"Mick, you said that Beast Batteries have various powers, right? Can you make Beats Batteries yourself" Mikey didn't even bother to ask Anthony why he came back to base.

"Yes, Kai taught me the way to create them. What were you thinking?" Mick asked the blue ranger.

"I was thinking that if this is Psycho Blue's blood, then we can create a Beast Battery to go against their strength. Somehow, this battery can help us gain the strength of the Psycho Rangers." Mikey picked you what seemed to be an empty battery.

"I see. With the DNA of a Psycho Ranger, we can create some sort of Psycho Mode that we can control." Mick immediately got to work on the computer.

"Anthony, keep an eye on the girls and tell us when they wake up." Mikey told the younger ranger.

"Ok." Anthony sighed and left the room. Mikey put his hoodie on the table.

Anthony walked down the corridor. He was lost in his thoughts. When he walked into the medical room, no one was there. Anthony gained a confused face. He looked around and walked back out.

"Hello Anthony." Anthony heard a cold voice. He turned to face the way that led to the training center. Alicia and Cynthia walked towards him, their faces pale and their eyes glowing a light green.

"Time to die." The girls said at the same time.

"Oh shit." Anthony said before he started running.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Kai woke up to see Saul sleeping on the other side of the cart. He got up and stretched his arms. He got up to see where they were. It was night but he could tell that they were half way there._

_"Awake now?" Kai turned to see Saul leaning against the wall._

_"I'm sorry I dropped the bomb on you like that." Kai chuckled._

_"Why am I working for a music company?" Saul asked, not forgetting where he was going to start work the following week._

_"I shared some of your guitar tracks that you had on your phone. The company loved it. They said that they would love to have you on board and they would put you with a group so that you can be their guitarist when they played shows." Kai explained._

_"Guess I'm excited." Saul sounded unenthusiastic._

_"When we get to Guadalajara, you will train for three days. Then we are leaving for Japan." Kai threw over a piece of paper. Saul opened it and a pair of keys fell out._

_"What's this?" Saul picked up the keys._

_"Your house keys for the houses in Guadalajara and Tokyo. You also have a key there for your Evo." Kai said as he looked out the window._

_"My Evo?!" Saul felt excitement take over._

_"Yea, you will need a car to get to work." Kai said to him._

_"Awesome." Saul gripped the keys in his hand._

_"You will also receive a key from the company, it gives you access to the company building." Kai told him._

_"Nice." Saul already seemed impressed._

_"As for your training, you trading weapon awaits in Tokyo, so until then, you are stuck with the wooden stick." Kai sat down again._

_"I'm fine with that." Saul fell asleep once more._

_"Good kid." Kai let himself fall asleep as well._

-0-0-0-0-

"Isn't it wonderful." Psycho Red lifted his arms as he embraced the disater that went on below them. The Psycho Rangers stood atop a tower overlooking the city.

"Yes, we shall finish off the rangers soon." Psycho Black clenched his fist.

"Look down there." Psycho Pink pointed at the ground.

They all looked down to see the red ranger walking with two guys following him. They also turned to see who was about to run into him.

"This should be interesting." Psycho Blue crossed his arms.

"Yes, very interesting." Psycho Yellow stated.

"Zaku!" Red yelled as he saw the dog like monster appearer.

"Hello Red. I'm so glad you remember me." Zaku stated as he walked up to Red.

"How could I forget an ugly face like yours." Red offended the monster in front of him.

"I will kill you here and now, that is my plan." Zaku pulled out his big sword.

"Shall we then?" Red bright out Tiger Sword.

They clashed immediately, hitting eachother without hesitation. Eduardo and Yuki stayed back as they witnessed the battle. They didn't know what to do. None of them held back. Psycho Blue decided that it would be a great idea and record them.

They battled for about ten minutes, none of them backing off. Then, a mysterious force hit Zaku and sent him flying. Red looked around and only saw a ball of light float away. Zaku, thinking it was Axis' doing, left through his black cloud.

"This shit is getting crazier." Red said as he motioned for the other two to follow.

On another rooftop, someone stood looking down at them. He then opened a book. He read it and nodded. He took notice in the dark clouds coming over the city. He flipped the pages of the book and scanned the page he landed on. The page was titled, Time Warp. The figure closed the book and left.

-0-0-0-0-

"Stay away!" Anthony dodged a knife swing from Cynthia and continued to run.

"Come back here!" Cynthia yelled as she ran behind Alicia.

"Help me!" Anthony screamed as he entered the lab where Mikey and Mick were. He shit the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked as he continued working on the battery.

"Psycho... Girls... help." Anthony tried to catch his breath.

"Oh no, the girls have been affected by the blades. We need to hurry up. Anthony, here. Use this for five minutes and they will be cured, I hope." Mick threw over a Shark Battery.

"You think! They'll kill me!" Anthony yelled.

"Do something or I will kill you." Mikey asked him in a not so pleasant tone.

"Come and play with us!" Alicia scratched the window with the knife. Anthony gulped.

"I hate you guys." Anthony said as he opened the door and kicked both girls back. "Come and get me!" Anthony ran down the hall and inserted the battery into his morpher. He shot backwards without turning around. He knew they were right behind him, he could feel their presence.

Back in the lab, Mikey carefully put the empty battery into a test tube. He closed it and signaled Mick. Mick pushed a button and the battery began charging up. It began to change colors. After a minute, the battery was finished. It was red in color with what looked like the Psycho Rangers helmets. Mikey pulled it out carefully and held it in his hands.

"We did it." Mikey yawned as he sat down. Although it felt like time had gone by quickly, Mikey felt tired.

"Ok, so I finished looking at the battery's abilities. It has an attack that can make a person go psycho, I didn't really want that but I couldn't take it out, an attack to make people go back to normal, and a Psycho power up mode." Mick explained the capabilities that the new battery had.

"Ok, well as long as it works and we won't know unless we try. I need to get out there." Mikey got up but felt lightheaded and almost fell over.

"Be careful." Mick said to the young adult.

"Guys, What happened?" Alicia walked into the room alongside Cynthia.

"Wait!" Mikey pulled up the battery.

"Psycho!" The morpher said in a high tone. Mikey aimed and shot the two girls. The girls felt a green shock before falling over.

"Are they down?" Anthony cowered behind the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Mikey asked as he helped them up.

"Yea. Sorry for trying to kill you Anthony." Cynthia apologized to the scared black ranger.

"No time for anything. This is passing fast and we need to stop it. Let's go!" Mikey ran off. The girls ran behind him. Anthony, still shivering, ran after them.

-0-0-0-0-

"You gonna help me?!" Red asked as he moved over a block of concrete.

"I'd say we should split ways here. It'll help us cover more ground." Eduardo put his hands behind his head.

"Stay safe." Red waved to them as they walked off. Something seemed familiar to him about Eduardo. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Eduardo, are you sure about this?" Yuki strikes his hair as the boys walked.

"Yea. We change into our ninja uniforms and help the Power Rangers. Imagine that." Eduardo ran off to the forest again.

"Fine." Yuki ran behind him.

Red moved over rubble and continued forward. He saw all the trash on the floor and noticed a few pieces of memorabilia. He picked up a broken album. He recognized the group instantly and he tossed it aside. He yawned. It had somehow been almost a day.

"Found you." Blue ran up to Red.

"Yea. What's the plan?" Red asked. He then felt a strange presence. He could hear voices whispering in his head. He decided to ignore it.

"The plan is to kill you all!" Psycho Red yelled as the Rangers were blasted back. The Psycho Rangers fell down to the ground.

"Let's do it!" Psycho Blue got into fighting position

"I got this guys!" Blue got up and prepared his battery. He inserted it into his morpher and he inserted a code.

#631

"Psycho!" The Morphers Light voice said again.

He stood their and embraced the air that came at him. The Psycho Rangers prepared for the worst. The worst never came. They looked at the rangers in confusion.

"Ha Ha! Let's make your death fast." Psycho Red preapred his weapon.

"Why isn't it working!" Blue tried activating the battery but it wouldn't work.

"I'm going to assume you used my blood to create that battery." Psycho Blue stated as the Psycho Rangers got closer.

On the other side of town, the monster known as Psykric was still creating psychos and providing them with weapons. He walked on preparing to make the next psi when he was hit by wind. The monster fell over and grunted. When he got up he looked around.

"Who's out there!" The monsters deep voice boomed.

"We are the air! We are the earth! We are," the voices that the monster heard stopped. Suddenly, he was attacked by wind once more and was sent flying into trees. "Wind Ninjas!" Eduardo and Yuki, in full uniform along with their face covers, came out of no where.

"Who the hell are you?!" The monster got up.

"Your worst nightmare." Yuki clenched his fist in front of him.

"Don't do that." Eduardo put Yuki's hand down.

"Oh yea! Ravagers!" The beast like monsters appeared from the ground. They immediately attacked the ninjas.

The ninja wasted no time. Eduardo began using his air techniques to send the monsters back. Yuki stomped on the ground and sent the monsters flying. Eduardo then jumped and disappeared as the wind flowed. Yuki jumped into the ground.

"What the? Where did they go?" The monster walked forward. The few Ravagers that were left, looked around.

"Right here!" The yells from the ninjas caught the monsters off guard. Eduardo and Yuki came out of nowhere and hit the monsters with their ninja swords. The wind howled and the ground shook as they moved causing the earth to seem like it was coming to life.

Back with the rangers, Blue continued to try but nothing worked. The others could do nothing but watch. The only problem was that Red couldn't stop hearing the voice. It told him something but he didn't know what it wanted.

"It's time!" Psycho Red lifted his sword up with full force, ready to bring it down on Blue. When he finally brought it down, it was halted on its way down. Red was on one knee, holding his own sword against the Psycho Sword.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Psycho Blue asked.

"Being an idiot!" Psycho Pink answered without wanting to.

"You are a nuisance!" Psycho Red yelled.

"Says you!" Red pulled out his Strike Blaster and shot Psycho Red in his gut.

"How!" Psycho Black looked at the Red Ranger, anger rising around him and the other psychos.

"Thanks Red." Blue put out his hand but Red shoved it away. Red got up and took the battery from Blue's grasp.

"I need this." Reds voice seemed darker than usual. Red activated the battery and insterted it into his morpher. A surge of dark power flowed through his body. Inside, Saul could see his past. A lot of stuff was still blurry. He was confused as to why but it didn't matter now. Red, through his now growing pain, pushed in the code.

#631

"Psycho!" The morpher said, but this time it said it in a darker tone. It wasn't so nice. It sounded... evil.

Red began screaming as he glowed. His yells grew louder the more he glowed. The Psycho Rangers looked in awe. The other rangers looked in shock. Red began to move and got on his knees. More and more memory's flossed his mind. What was happening? Red couldn't stop screaming as darkness began to circle him. After a bright flash, everyone around was left stunned.

Red now stood in between both groups. He was Red but his suit was different. His helmet was totally different. The front of it was completely gone. It was all black and I'm his visor now looked as if it was like that of the Psycho Rangers. The only thing on his helmet that looked like a tiger was the sides of the helmets, which shifted up slightly. He also gained a silver mouthpiece similar to the Psycho Rangers, black teeth like marks around the mouthpiece. He gained shoulder pads that pointed out like the Psycho Rangers. He gained metal like orbs around his body. He also gained white gauntlet like objects on his wrists and legs. His boots be an black and his tiger motif looked more, for the lack of a better word, Psycho. His number also seemed to give off a Psycho vibe. He definitely looked like a Psycho Ranger.

"Psycho Red Tiger!" Red yelled as he posed with his fists out. His voice seemed darker and he had the same echo effect that the Psycho Rangers had.

"How is this possible!" Psycho Red said as he stood straight. The other Psycho Rangers growled as the new Red Ranger stood before them.

"What is he doing?" Blue asked as he looked at the new form.

"It's time for you to die!" Red yelled as he took out his sword. The sword was surrounded by dark power. Red ran to the Psycho Rangers, moving so fast that no one could see him. He slashed Psycho Red sending him flying into a building. He kicked Psycho Blue and Yellow, sending them towards the university. He punched Psycho Black and Pink, sending them into the park.

"Red. How did you..." Blue was stopped.

"Go and get your opposites. I'm going to destroy Psycho Red!" Red ran quickly, leaving behind a dust cloud.

"What's wrong with him?" Pink asked as she walked up to Blue.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out after we take out the Psycho Rangers. Use everything you have." Blue signaled to Yellow to follow him. She did and the others ran in the other direction.

Red got to the building where he threw Psycho Red. He ran up to the top floor, the floor where he threw the Psycho into. He walked around, looking for any clue as to where Psycho Red had gone to. He was going to open a door into a corridor but he was kicked back into the wall behind him.

"So, you have gained out power. Let's see if you can control it." Psycho Red attacked Red with his sword.

At the university, Blue and Yellow clashed with their Psycho counterparts. Yellow threw Psycho Yellow into bookshelf's. Blue fought with his sabers. Blue had already taken notice that Psycho Blue was the weakest in his current state.

"You guys don't seem so confident anymore." Blue continued hitting Blue with his sabers.

"He's right. Where did all your bragging go." Yellow continued her fight with Psycho Yellow.

"You guys will be defeated by us!" Psycho Yellow caught one of Yellows punches and kicked her in her stomach. She picked up Yellow and threw her into the bookshelf's on the second floor.

"Yellow!" Blue got distracted and was easily kicked from behind.

At the park, Black and Pink struggled with their counterparts. They used various lighting attacks to hit the rangers head on. Black helped Pink up. The Psycho Rangers began to get close but were suddenly hit by a Ravager monster.

"Stop right there!" Yuki had appeared to the aid of the rangers.

"A ninja?" Black asked.

"How do you know that?" Pink turned to him.

"He looks like a ninja." Black pointed out.

"Time for an earth attack!" Yuki exclaimed as he moved his hands in a certain way before ultimately putting them on the ground. The earth trembled and the Psycho Rangers lost their balance.

"Good work." Black complimented. The Psycho Rangers got back up.

"We still have work to do." Pink got into formation.

"I'll help out." Yuki told them as they yelled together and charged at the evil rangers.

Psycho Red and Red continued their battle in the building. They punched and kicked. They pulled out their weapons and they hit eachother. They charged and when they met in the middle, Psykric was sent flying into Psycho Red.

"Ninja. You came." Red said as he turned to face the ninja in red and black leather.

"You said to come." Eduardo held up a piece of paper that was handed to him earlier.

"You two don't stand a chance against us." Psycho Red pointed his sword at the two heroes.

"I'm getting tired of this guy." Red pointed his own sword.

"You know, you sound very familiar, even with that echo." Eduardo studied the red ranger.

"Let's go!" Red yelled as he charged at Psycho Red. Eduardo followed as he charged at the monster. After a few minutes, all of them kicked eachother off the building. They fell onto the ground. Eduardo felt intense pain surge through his body. Red only stood up, unharmed.

"Stop! Stop right now!" Psycho Red stood up, feeling defeated somehow. The other Psycho Rangers were thrown near Psycho Red. Psykric could barely fell his own feet.

"We have to stop them now!" Blue yelled as the rangers and ninja gathered together.

"I got this." Red pulled out the Psycho Battery. He inserted it into his morpher.

"Psycho Attack!" The morpher activated as the sword lit up in dark flames.

"You guys weren't at your maximum power. Then again, you guys were only prototypes. Until we meet again, for real." Red spoke to the Psycho Rangers. Red pulled up his sword. The others looked.

"No!" Psycho Red yelled.

"Psycho Tiger Flame Strike!" Red yelled, his voice sounding more like a demon. He brought down his sword and sent out a dark flaming tiger that hit its target head on. The Psycho Rangers blew up along with Psykric.

"I barely got any screen time." The monster yelled as the explosion rose.

"Time to destroy you!" Red pulled up his sword and turned to the rangers.

"What?!" Blue got into a defensive position.

Caste watched from another nearby building. He sat on the edge, one leg up on the ledge, the other one resting on the roof. He studied the situation. He then looked up at the clouds. They were still dark and twisted. He got up and opened a pad like container from his belt. He pulled out a bullet and studied it in between his fingers. He sighed.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself as he pulled his sniper over. He inserted the bullet into his morpher and cocked it. He then stood up and got on one knee, setting the sniper to rest on the roofs edge. Caste looked with his good eye. He still had his eyepatch. He sighed once more before pulling the trigger. The bullet fired and the sound could be heard throughout the city. It was utterly quiet except for the sounds of the flames that rose.

The bullet hit the monsters remains and they began to grow. Red stopped his his tracks and turned around to see the big monster. He immediately called upon the Tiger Zord which arrived fast. He jumped into its cockpit and prepared for battle. He inserted a Tiger Beast Battery and pressed the B and M keys on his console.

"Time to show you losers what real power can do!" Red yelled as his suit returned to normal as well as his voice. The Tiger Zord stopped and rose so that it stood on its hind legs. When the Zord was now pointing up, the legs gained more parts. The tigers front arms moved to the side and gained more parts as well. The Zord began to gain additional parts coming from what one would assume is outer space. No one actually knew. The zords head turned and revealed a face. It kept the tiger head on as if it were a helmet.

"Tiger Battlezord!" The newly formed Battlezord posed with its sword.

"I didn't know his Zord could do that!" Blue pointed at the giant robot.

"He's still holding information from us." Yellow stated the obvious.

"Attack!" Red yelled as he punched the gas. The Battlezord moved quickly as it came into contact with the monster. It hit the monster with its sword and lit it on fire. The clouds only got darker and time seemed irrelevant as the battle continued. What seemed like twenty minutes was only five minutes. The monster roared as it was pierced. The swords tip was now covered in the monsters blood.

"How powerful is this mode?" Black saw everything that was going on as if it were in a movie.

"That's some scary power." Pink trembled a little and almost fell over before Yellow caught her.

"Die!" Reds demonic voice got deeper as he continued slashing at the monster. He laughed manically as he was ready to slash everything around him before something entered his mind. He stopped and he felt time freeze.

"Don't do it. Don't fall to the darkness." A females voice echoed through his head. He put his hand up to his helmet and began to scream in pain. His body was now steaming. He was now panting. He seemed to return to normal. He looked at the monster again and prepared his final attack.

"Final Strike!" Red inserted his Beast Battery into the console. "Tiger Fury Slash!" Red yelled as he lifted the sword into the air, letting it catch fire. He then slashed the monster with a powerful fire slash similar to the Megazords. A huge tiger appeared and defeated the monster. The monster roared once more before falling and exploding.

"He did it." Yuki jumped up. A ball of light once again passed by them. Then, an energy wave of epic proportions surrounded the city. In an instant, the clouds disappeared and the sky was blue again. Some buildings were rebuilt easily and others were left with the minor damage they recieved. Civilians came out of buildings and homes confused.

"I need to get out of here." Red held his head again. He pushed the buttons V and M. The Battlezord transformed back into its normal form but then changed again. This time it changed into a vehicle. It looked like a sports car. It's spoiler rising high. The tiger head remained in front of the vehicle. Red then drove off, leaving the others confused.

"Another mode?" Blue asked as he put his fingers to his chin.

"Where's he going?" Black scratched his helmet.

"Thanks for the help ninjas!" Pink waved at the ninjas who now stood atop a building.

"Glad we helped." Yuki yawned as he put his hands behind his head.

"I'm glad too. Now let's go. Rocky is probably lonely right now." Eduardo ran off.

"Rocky? Lonely?" Yuki had never heard such a word escape Eduardo's mouth before. He followed his friend who had somehow changed a bit. He remembered that the Red Ranger had given them a piece of paper but all he knew was what was written on one side, not the other. That was a question for another time.

-0-0-0-0-

"How could they fail!" Axis threw a chair to his wall. His office in Seoul, Korea was big and fit many people. He happened to bring Byxis and Zaku with him.

"Sir, I ran some tests on them before they were destroyed. It turns out that their power was only supposed to last a few hours. That's a reason for time moving so fast, I think." Byxis told his master.

"You mean that you couldn't make them stronger for more time!" Zaku yelled as he stared down the monster. Axis gave him an angry look.

"No, that's not the problem. It seems that the Infinity Star only gave them a certain time limit." Byxis reported.

"You mean to tell me that the star acted on its own?" Axis asked with an impolite tone.

"Yes sir. Just like when we met Zaku. You weren't able to access the full power of the star. It seems to be rejecting you." Byxis read from his tablet.

"The star still rejects me and my power. In due time, I'm sure my darkness will turn that star to my side." Axis eyes looked cold and dead.

"Yes you will master." Zaku bowed.

"Start testing the star now!" Axis yelled.

"Yes sir." Byxis saluted.

"Mr. X, I have a pretty good argument now." The producer from a few days earlier walked into the room. When he looked up he saw the monsters and screamed. Axis me office was soundproof. No one could hear him after the door closed. The man was going to get up but a Guard Ravager blocked the door.

"Oh producer," Axis looked outside the window as he picked up a glass sphere. The sphere was taken over by darkness. "You should have knocked." Axis said coldly as he hurled the sphere into the man, causing him to melt and letting the darkness burn him from the inside out. The man screamed in pain. Axis closed his eyes but kept his frown. He was angry.

-0-0-0-0-

"That's interesting." Mick typed into his computer. He seemed interested in what he was looking at. He studied it. It was the Morohing Grid itself. He had been studying it more for weeks now and had decided to try again. This time he found something within the grid. Some black sparks flew out of what seemed to be a crack. Mick looked closer. He didn't like what he was looking at. He knew that Kai and the other masters were resting after what happened with Alicia and Cynthia earlier that day. He had a long night of reaserch ahead of him.

-0-0-0-0-

Beast City's night sky was always full of stars. The moon was I clear view as the crickets made their sounds. Cars were moving everywhere and the sound of construction could be heard throught the city. On top of a tower that was being newly built, for a company that planned to open an office in Beast City, stood a man. He looked over the city as he stood under a light used for late night construction workers. He proceeded to pull out a book from his bag.

"Disaster." The man whispered as he opened the book. He flipped a few pages before he got to the one he was looking for. The title of the page, "Time Warp", was written really big. He scanned the page and turned to the next page. He put his finger on what he was reading.

"Today was something special. Time seemed to go quickly but slowly at the same time. I may need to look into this some more. I'm still too early either way." The man pulled out a pencil and scribbled a self note on the page. He continued reading until he got to the word "Infinity Star". He closed the book and held it at his side. The title on the book was "Project Animal Strike". The authors name was covered by the mans hand. The only visible part was, "Alvi" and "rk". His watch began to beep.

"Times up." The man said as he lifted his wrist up to his face in order to read the time. Zeros was all that were on the watch as they flashed. In an instant, a temporal portal opened above him. He looked up and was sucked into the portal. He left to who knows where. Or better yet, who knows when. The city could rest... for now.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Hey people! I'm finally posting Chapter 6. I've been meaning to finish and post it for a while but a pulled of things popped up. I'm glad to finally finish it. This chapter probably didn't make sense for you and it didn't make to me when I was writing it until I reworked it a bit. I'm still happy with the way this came out. There may be some mistakes and if it makes your uncomfortable, feel free to let me know and I'll change it the best way I can if it needs to be changed. Did that make sense? I don't know. I'm sorry for the absence and I thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy. Peace!


	7. Micro-Management

A/N: Hey guys. Here's Chapter 7. We are so close to Chapter 8 and I hope I can make that chapter great. Anyways, what do you guys think about the series so far? I hope you guys are enjoying. Let me know if there's anything you like in particular. And one thing to take in, this chapter is sort of supposed to be focused on Sauls struggle with himself and Anthony's character in general. Well, let's get into it.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 7: Micro-Management

"I found him, Alicia. He's cute, he's smart and he knows how to make a girl feel good." Cynthia sat on a step, daydreaming as she spoke into her phone. She was currently on her school lunch break and she had to call her friend and tell her about the boy she met.

"He does sound like a big catch." The other girls voice was heard through the phone. Alicia sat in the college library, studying.

"Yea but there's one thing." Cynthia spoke with a tone that made her friend feel weird.

"What is it?" Alicia asked her, concern present in her voice.

"He's friends with," Cynthia took a moment to think before she spoke, "Anthony." Alicia dropped her jaw. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her friend was worried because the boy she likes is friends with one of their own friends.

"How's that a problem." Alicia opened her math book as she spoke to her friend.

"It's Anthony. Now that we know him better, I'm afraid that the more I get to know this guy, the more he'll turn into," Cynthia was interrupted by a hand grabbing her shoulder. She turned to see the young boy she mentioned standing there, wearing his black hoodie with the Bull clearly visible.

"Are you talking about me?" Anthony sat down next to her.

"You know we are one grade apart right. You shouldn't be out here. You'll get in trouble." Cynthia moved his hand from her shoulder.

"Like that ever stopped you. We may actually know more about eachother now but I've seen you sneak off campus when you weren't supposed to." Anthony yawned as he leaned against his backpack.

"Alicia I have to go, I have a problem." Cynthina spoke into the phone.

"Is that Alicia? Hey, Alicia, I need help with my math homework." Anthony began to unzip his backpack.

"Sorry Anthony, I'll help you later, I have class. Bye Cynthia." Alicia hung up the phone as she closed her book and left for class.

"Is she gone?" Anthony zipped up hid bag and put it to his side.

"Yea. Now what do you want?" Cynthia put her phone into her pocket.

"Nothing." Anthony said.

"That's not true. What do you want?" Cynthia looked up into the sky as she spoke.

"Ok, fine. You see there's this girl," Cynthia put her hand in Anthony's face.

"Don't even start." Cynthia picked up her backpack and got up. Anthony followed her as she walked down the stairs.

"Cmon, you know almost all the cool girls in school. You have to help me." Anthony tried to reason with her, almost tripping on the last step as they reached ground level.

"I'm not helping you get a girl just so you can hurt her." Cynthia knew all to well about Anthony's rep when it came to dating girls.

"I don't hurt them." Anthony made a face that represented his lies.

"You've hurt so many girls that you are a warning sign." Cynthia pulled out a book from her backpack as she continued walking back to school campus.

"Warning sign?" Anthony seems confused.

"Yea. When people mention something about asking out a girl, they say 'Don't be an Anthony'." Cynthia used one hand to make air quotes.

"Don't be an Anthony? What's that supposed to mean?" Anthony asked the girl who walked at a faster pace.

"It means don't act like you, you idiot." Cynthia had the urge to smack him but she fought it.

"That's stupid." Anthony almost tripped again.

"You're stupid." Cynthia flung the words back at him.

"Wow, so smart." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Look at the cute couple." They both turned to see Micky leaning against his car, wearing his signature blue hoodie.

"Shut up!" Both teens yelled in unison.

"Hilarious." Mikey laughed hard.

"What's are you doing here?" Anthony asked his roommate.

"You forgot your book." Mikey pulled a Spanish textbook from his passenger seat and threw it over at Anthony.

"I don't take Spanish." Anthony looked at the textbook.

"Yes you do." Cynthia adjusted her backpack.

"How do you know that?" Anthony opened the book and saw a bookmark that looked like a paper airplane.

"Because we are stuck in the same class." Cynthia rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"What's up with her?" Mikey asked the black ranger who continued to look at the book.

"I don't think she likes me." Anthony closed the textbook and looked over at the girl as she walked away.

"Well you do have the tendency to do things that make people hate you." Mikey got into his car and turned it on.

"What do I do? I mean I can't be hated by a teammate, right?" Anthony walked to the window of the car.

"Red hates you." Mikey smiled as he remembered the time Red kicked Anthony so hard that it made him vomit for three minutes straight.

"Yea but that's a different story, he hates all of us. I'm pretty sure he hates everyone in this world." Anthony said as he finished putting his textbook in his backpack.

"Not everyone. He really likes music." Mikey gave Anthony a hint and Anthony remembered fast and he laughed.

"That's lame." Anthony fell backwards as he laughed.

"Well, you better get to class. I'll see you later for training." Mikey turned on his car and reved the engine.

"Yea see ya bro." Anthony got up and began walking to his class. Mikey drive off.

When he got to class, Anthony couldn't stop remembering the people that Red liked. When he stopped, he noticed that he was in the Spanish room. When he turned, he saw Cynthia sitting next to him. He gulped before putting his head down and letting what had happened earlier just escape his mind.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul opened his eyes as he was shaken viciously. He shrugged the hands on his shoulders off and got up, stumbling. He waited a few seconds for his vision to adjust. When it finally did, he saw that it was dark. He could only assume it was night out. Kai adjusted his bag on his back. When Saul saw him, he could only assume one thing._

_"What's going on?" Saul asked even though he had an idea of what was happening._

_"It's time to jump." Kai walked to the entrance of the train cart._

_"Are we here already?" Saul picked up his backpack as he continued to here the train move._

_"Yea. We get off then we just walk a couple of miles. It's not to hard." Kai spoke loud in order to be heard by Saul who stood farther away._

_"Not hard. You are telling me to jump off a moving train. I don't know what you definition of hard is if that ain't hard for you." Saul tightened the straps of his backpack. He walked over to where Kai stood. He looked at the tracks as the train moved._

_"Countdown time." Kai smiled as he got closer to the edge of the cart entrance._

_"What?!" Saul was hit with reality. He looked at the tracks and felt a little dizzy._

_"3... 2... 1!" Kai yelled the last number as he jumped off the train. He rolled on the ground and stood up immediately. Saul didn't know whether to do it or not. He saw Kai getting further and further away. Saul then knew what to do._

_"Here we go!" Saul yelled as he ran back and ran forward. He jumped through the entrance and fell on the gravel. He rolled and stayed on the ground. He lifted his head as he felt pain surge through his legs._

_"You did it. You actually did it." Kai came up to Saul and helped him up._

_"I think I broke my arm." Saul rubbed his arm._

_"You did great. Now let's go. We have a city to get to." Kai began walking towards the gate. He studied it. When he finished, he found a hole in the gate._

_"How far?" Saul asked as he got closer to where Kai stood._

_"Just follow me." Kai went through the hole in the gate. Saul sighed and entered after him._

_After half an hour of walking, Saul saw something that amazed him. He smiled as he caught sight of a stadium. A soccer stadium to be precise. He read the huge sign on the side of the stadium. "Estadio Akron". He couldn't hold back his excitement as he ran through the parking lot. He ran past Kai and continued until he got to the stadium entrance. He stood there and took it in._

_"Seems you like the view." Kai came up to him and stood next to him._

_"I've always wanted to visit this stadium. It's been a dream of mine." Saul continued to look at the sign._

_"Dreams do come true." Kai chuckled._

_"I guess they do." Saul couldn't help but laugh._

_"Well, you are lucky. You have access to my riches and you will be watching a game tomorrow." Kai began to walk off._

_"What!" Saul began to follow him._

_"Yes?" Kai seemed to be happy._

_"What do you mean riches?" Saul asked._

_"Like I said before, when I was alive, I was a millionaire. I devoted reasearch into animals and that made me millions but I never did it for the money. I just put money back into my reasearch. Years and years of reaserch and we found various things. It was an amazing experience. Axis was actually one of my business partners. We did everything we could to study and save various species. Unfortunately, Axis wanted power. When we discovered the Beast Batteries hidden away in a cave here in Mexico, we began experiments." Kai took out his water and took a sip._

_"That's when." Saul could only think what had happened._

_"When we realized that, he began doing more experiments behind my back. I tried to stop him and that's when he went mad. He escaped with my reaserch but luckily I was able to save the battery and keep it safe. That when I was approached by a spirit calling himself the Beast King. He told me that he could give me the power to defeat a coming threat. I knew who he meant. So I took his offer and I was gathered with others. He allowed us to access the power of the batteries and that's how this started." Kai took another sip of his water._

_"So, that's how you guys gained all this power?" Saul wanted to confirm everything._

_"Yup. It's great. I mean we died in service but we stopped two big threats." Kai said as he put his bottle away._

_"Two?" Saul asked._

_"I'll tell you about the other one some other time. Anyways, I put my millions somewhere safe. So I went to find it and I bought a house here. It's a big house and it belongs to Animal Strike." Kai stretched his arms out._

_"Animal Strike?" Saul seemed to not like the idea that one day he would find others to fight alongside him._

_"Yes, but for now, it is owned by just you. You will say that you are my grandson. I may have control over a physical body but I still need to rest in the spirit world. I have created a card that gives you access to my money. You are rich, congratulations. Oh and I also bought you a ticket." Kai pulled out a ticket from his pocket._

_"This is a ticket to watch Chivas vs América." Saul studied the ticket._

_"Yup. Now hurry, let's get home." Kai's pace became faster._

_"I'm rich!" Saul realized that other part too._

_"Don't let it go to your head." Kai continued forward._

_"Wait up!" Saul began to run after Kai._

-0-0-0-0-

"Master, I have a plan!" Byxis came running into the room.

"What kind of plan?" Axis asked as he played with a rubix cube.

"Well it will require a monster that could be beaten easily but trust me, it'll be the oerfect distraction while I gather what I need for my next experiments." Byxis seemed more jumpy than usual.

"Why would we use a weak monster?" Zaku was sharpening his sword as he spoke.

"Well, while he distracts the Rangers, then I get my materials. Come on, keep up." Byxis pointed his finger out.

"Interesting. What is this monsters name?" Axis continued playing with the cube.

"Microloc! Get in here quickly!" Byxis called for the monster.

The monster entered the room with fast pace. His head looked like a microwave, yes a microwave. His body seemed to be metallic and his color was black and grey. His arms had number pads on them and on the palms of his hands had tubes. His eyes were red and he had a symbol of an 'X' on his chest.

"I'm here and I'll be defeating the Rangers easily." The monsters cockiness was in his tone.

"I don't think so." Zaku whispered to himself.

"Well this seems like it will be interesting. I will allow you to go through with your plan. I have business to attend to. Good luck." Axis got up and walked out his personal door.

"Ok you big idiot. Go out there and cause some mayhem." Byxis slapped the monster on the back of his head.

"You got it boss." The monster ran off the door he came from.

"You better be right about this." Zaku got up and walked away.

"Oh trust me. It is." Byxis stroked his chin as he said this.

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony was too busy flicking paper footballs, that he forgot that he was sitting in the ranger base. He had to go to school any minute now but Mikey wanted to stop by the base before dropping him off. Red was on the computer, typing into it. Anthony continued what he was doing until Mikey walked back into the room with Mick behind him.

"Thanks Mick. This will work perfectly on my car." Mikey studied the piece of machinery in his hand.

"No problem. If you ever need help with your car, just let me know." Mick said happily.

"Now get out." Red said from where he sat.

"You know you remind me of someone. Back when you saved that girl at the music festival, you reminded me of one of my cousins. He disappeared about two years ago. You remember him Anthony?" Mikey asked the boy sitting at the table.

"What about him?" Anthony asked as he got up.

"I'm thinking there's a connection here." Mikey smiled.

"There's no connection. Get out." Red got up and walked off into the same doors he always did.

"Let's go." Mikey signaled to Anthony.

"Those guys really need to get along. Too bad we can't tell them the truth." Mick frowned.

In Saul's room, Red demorphed and sat in his chair. He spun around in it and stared at the wall. He was noticing what he had out up. He had a poster that had his favorite soccer team on it. He had hung up a autographed Mexico soccer jersey along with an autographed Chivas soccer jersey. He saw that he all kinds of posters of all his favorite things.

"The nerve of him. He doesn't know me that well." Saul was angered.

He then began to feel something inside of him. Eve since this started, he felt like he was losing a piece of himself everyday. Anthony making fun of him, the others not understanding him, the pressures of fighting against Axis' army.

"Who am I?" Saul asked himself the question that had been stuck in his head for some time now.

He pulled out his phone and opened his photos. He then felt a headache. This wasn't just any ordinary headache and he fell off his chair, letting his phone fall. He felt a rush of memories enter his head. He could see people that he hadn't met before. People who he knew and people who probably didn't know who he was. He got up and stumbled until he got to his bed. He felt sleepy but his headache continued. He finally let his head fall onto his pillow and fell asleep. His face was still in a state of discomfort.

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony yawned as he entered a classroom. It was his math classroom. Lucky for him, he had finally done his homework with the help of Alicia. Anthony sat in his usual seat and saw the engraving he made the other day of a charging bull. He smiled while he looked at it.

"Anthony, I assume you didn't do your homework." Anthony's math teacher was a beauty. Anthony had alsways complimented her but since he had a reputation as a bad boy, she didn't like it. She always kept a close eye on him. Anthony never figured if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Actually Miss. Akashi, I did my homework." Anthony pulled out his homework and put it on his desk. His teacher walked over and leaned down to check on it. She seemed impressed.

"Good job. You finally did it." The teacher wrote on her clipboard as she gave him credit. Anthony couldn't help but stare at her before blinking out of it as he was called.

"What is it?" Anthony asked as he turned to see a man standing at the door.

"We need to have a chat." The man tapped his foot as Anthony got up and walked over to him.

"We're you the one who put a rat in the band room?" The man asked him as he closed the door so that no one else would here.

"No sir vice principal sir." Anthony knew that his friends had done something stupid but he didn't want to know about it.

"If I find out that you did, you are done for." The vice principal gave him his warning and opened the door so that the student could walk back in.

"What was that about?" Miss Akashi asked her student.

"Something about band. I'm not in it so." Anthony smiled as he walked back to his room. The teacher returned to her work. Anthony took out his notebook and began to scribble in it.

Later, at lunch time, Anthony had decided to go and find Cynthia. He was going to try his luck again. When he found her, she was with her friends. When he got closer, the girls noticed him and rolled their eyes in disgust.

"What do you want?" Cynthia asked the boy.

"Nothing, just need to talk to you for a bit." Anthony grabbed Cynthia's arm and dragged her over with him. They went over to where the entrance to the library was.

"Why did you drag me here." Cynthia was annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you about that favor." Anthony smirked as he talked to the pink ranger.

"The answer is no." Cynthia tried to move away, but Anthony blocked her path with his arm.

"Come on. Please." Anthony began to plead.

"No!" Cynthia broke through his arm and began to walk away only to get knocked back by a student who ran pass them. She turned and fell back, hitting Anthony causing him to fall back. Cynthia lifted her head to realize that she was on top of Anthony. Anthony just groaned. She got up quickly and made a face of disgust before noticing more students running.

"Come out Rangers!" Cynthia peeked the corner to see a monster attacking the buildings.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked as he got up.

"Quick to the bathroom." Cynthia grabbed Anthony's arm and pulled him to the girls restroom.

"What the! What's happening? I can't be in here." Anthony closed his eyes as he was dragged into the bathroom. Cynthia threw her backpack and books on the floor.

"Let's go! It's a monster attack." Cynthia activated her morpher.

"Fine!" Anthony threw his backpack on the floor and activated his own morpher. They both inserted their batteries.

"Bull!"

"Phoenix!"

The morphers voices were echoed through the restroom. They then inserted their codes.

#003

#005

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They yelled in unison as their spirits were shot out. The spirits circled them before biting down on the rangers, forming their suits.

"Where are you rangers!" The monster continued yelling.

"Right here!" The monster turned only to be kicked by the pink ranger.

"What the heck is that thing?" Black asked as he came up to where Pink landed.

"Do you really think I know that." Pink seemed annoyed with her teammate.

"I'm going to kill you!" The monster yelled.

"Like we haven't heard that one." Black pulled out his saber and charged at the monster.

"Bring it!" The monster clashed with the ranger. Pink was busy helping people escape.

"Ravagers!" Pink noticed that the foot soldiers had appeared and were now charging at her.

"We got this." The monsters were hit with ninja shurikens and they fell back.

"The ninjas from before." Pink pointed at the two ninjas who stood on the roof.

"Ready Yuki?" Eduardo stood tall with his ninja mask on.

"Let's do it!" Yuki followed Eduardo's lead as they helped the pink ranger take on the monsters.

"You are very annoying!" Black slashed the monster three times before being hit back.

"You are a pest. It's time to burn you up." The monsters head lit up as it charged up.

"Funny. I'll just block it." Black seemed confident until the monster turned. Black looked over to where the monster turned. He noticed someone walking out of the building. It was his math teacher. Black needed to think fast.

"What are you doing?" Pink asked as she continued punching monsters.

Black, without thinking, picked up a rock and ran over to the monster. He opened its head with the handle and threw the rock in there. He closed it and let the monster stumble back. Black then ran over to his teacher. She looked up to see what was happening. The monster was still stumbling but his attack was charged up. He shot a blast of heat before he fell. Black grabbed the teacher and jumped out of the way of the beam. He fell to the ground and the teacher fell onto him. The blast hit the building and pieces of the building fell off. The ninjas moved quickly and kicked ravagers to where the rubble was falling. The monsters died from the rubble.

"We did it!" Pink cheered.

"I'll get you black ranger. How embarrassing. He opened my head." The monster disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

Black felt his head hurting. He looked over to his side to see a beautiful woman lying there next to him, her hand in his chest. He let his thoughts process before he realized that it was his teacher. He got up quickly and helped her up. She looked at him, worried. He stared back but couldn't find what to say.

"Thank you." The woman said to him.

"Uh, your welcome." Black said to her. She then suddenly hugged him. The only thought that came to Black's mind went to the thought that she was twenty two. He didn't know why but it did.

"Let's go." Eduardo told Yuki and they both jumped off.

"That was such a short battle but it left so much damage. Let's go Black." Pink began to run off.

"Right. Stay safe Miss." Black saluted with two fingers before running off with Pink. The woman just nodded her head.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul entered the house. He was surprised. It was a two story mansion practically. There were tons of different rooms. He ran through the whole house to check everything out. He found his room. He could tell because it was painted red and there was a tiger symbol on the wall._

_"You like it huh?" Kai asked Saul who was too busy looking at the tiger symbol._

_"It's nice. I got a great view of the city and I can see the stadium from here. You said we are staying here for a week right?" Saul asked, excitement still present in his voice._

_"Yea, one week. Starting tomorrow morning, we need to work on your swordsmanship. Here I got you this." Kai handed Saul what looked to be a case that held a keyboard. Saul took the case and put it on the bed. He undid the locks and opened the case. Inside was a katana._

_"So, this is my weapon?" Saul picked up the sword and studied it._

_"You will need to master this in order to become the red ranger." Kai leaned against the doors frame._

_"I think I can do it. Compared to that wooden sword you gave me when I first started, this is amazing." Saul held the handle and lifted the sword up._

_"Well, get some rest. We have training at nine tomorrow morning." Kai walked away from the room. Saul wanted to see more of the house but decided against it. He closed the door and he continued to admire the sword in his hand._

_When he was done, he put the sword in the case and closed it. He moved it to what he could assume was the closet. He took off the jacket he had on and he jumped onto the king sized bed. He fell asleep instantly after he put the blankets on himself._

-0-0-0-0-

"That's weird, right?!" Anthony had the look of a crazy person as he shook his hands vigorously.

"Yes it is." Mikey confirmed as he looked at his phone.

"Well technically, in your ranger suit you look more man like." Mick pretended to flex as he spoke his thoughts.

"Yea but it's weird right." Anthony couldn't shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Yes!" Red yelled as he retreated to his room.

"Thanks for that." Anthony put his face down.

"I don't see what's the problem. You can't date anyone as a ranger either way so you should be fine. And I doubt that she would like the ranger who save her. I mean I get she's young but there's no way." Alicia continued to write notes as she gave her thoughts on the situation.

"Your reputation continues to grow." Cynthia spun in her chair.

"Shut up." Anthony crossed his arms and sat back.

"Well, you do what you gotta do. I'll try and find any signs of the monster." Mick walked out of the room.

"It's time like these where I wish Kai were here." Anthony said out loud.

"Well the masters have given us their power so it's best for them to rest in the spirit world. We have already learned so much ourselves so it's not a big deal." Mikey turned off his phone and took a sip of his lemonade.

"True. Then that just leaves one thing," Alicia took a deep breath, "History." Alicia pulled out her history textbook and notebook.

"Well, I better go. I have a study group." Cynthia grabbed her bag and walked away.

"I have to figure this out." Anthony began to hit his head on the table.

"You'll donut buddy. You have to eventually grow up right." Mikey patted his cousin on his back. Alicia saw this and smiled.

In his room, Saul listened to the noise outside his window. He kept getiting visions of himself when he was younger and visions he couldn't even recognize. He didn't know why he could get visions of something he had never experienced. He could only assume that they were visions of the future.

He closed his eyes and saw everything again. He opened his eyes again. He didn't want to see anymore. At least not for a bit. That was when he noticed the piece of paper on his desk. He didn't write anything so he didn't know what it was. He picked it up and read what it said.

_Soon, everything will fall into place._

Saul seemed confused at the note. He looked out the window and saw a bird sitting at a nearby branch. He sighed and got up. He jumped onto bed and hugged his pillow.

"Psycho!"

Saul looked up from his bed. He heard something but didn't know where it had come from. He put his head back on his pillow and let himself drift off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

"That was some weird stuff." Yuki sat on the roof of the high school next to his friend Eduardo.

"That's why we are here." Eduardo paced back and forth on the roof.

"We are here because," Yuki spoke with a tone of confusion.

"Because Melissa is hanging out with her girlfriend today. We are going to keep watch for that monster because this is where he attacked first. That means," Eduardo turned to his friend.

"That means that some of the rangers go to this school." Yuki lit up.

"Yup." Eduardo seemed interested in the Rangers ever since their fight with the psychos.

"Miss. Akashi!" Both boys turned to see a teen boy run across the school campus.

"Anthony." the beautiful teacher turned to see her young student.

"I just wanted to know if you are alright. You know about what happened yesterday right." Anthony asked his teacher.

"Of course and as you can see I'm fine." The teacher blushed.

"Why so red?" Anthony asked the teacher.

"Oh nothing." She said as she began to think about what had happened the other day. That's when Anthony's morpher went off. Mick caught a trace of the monster and Anthony was the closest.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya later teach." Anthony ran off campus as the bell rang.

"Sis!" Yuki looked down at the scene in horror. Luckily, no one heard him.

"What is it?!" Eduardo looked down.

"I don't know." Yuki fell over as he felt darkness take over him.

"Dude, don't be like that." Eduardo sighed.

The young teacher walked away to her classroom. She had become a teacher at a you g agar because she did so well in school. When she closed her classroom door, she locked it. She walked over to her desk and opened a Google image of the black ranger. She smiled as she looked at it. Her savior.

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony got to the plaza only to be shot back. He looked up to see the microwave monster standing with his hands pointed out. He seemed happy.

"Time to end you." Microloc prepared an attack before being hit by the red ranger.

"Hurry up and morph!" Red continued his slashing attack. Red had gotten in some great attacks and the monster couldn't keep up.

"Why are you here so fast." Anthony got up and activated his morpher. He quickly morphed into his ranger suit and joined in on the battle. They both had somehow managed to fight in sync.

"Activating pizza shot!" The monster pressed the pizza button on his arm and his head lit up.

"I smell pizza." Anthony let his guard down.

"Got you!" Microloc hit the black ranger and sent him flying into Red.

"Idiot." Red pushed Black off of him.

"I will take my revenge on you for embarrassing me!" Microloc yelled as he lifted his hands up into the air.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I'm taking you down!" Red yelled as he pulled out his Tiger Sword. He began to charge only to be shot back.

"What the hell!" Black turned his head trying to find where the laser bullet had come from.

"Caste!" Red slammed his fist on the ground when he caught view of the wolf man. Caste didn't say a word and he jumped down. Red got up and without hesitation, he ran towards the wolf. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Wait up Red!" Black called out before being hit by another blast.

"Anthony!" Blue and the girls showed up to help Black up.

"This guy has somehow gotten tougher." Black shook his head to clear his pain.

"Let's get him together." Blue called as they charged towards the monster.

"Come at me Rangers." The monster began to run as well.

Meanwhile, in the science classroom, Byxis was taking any material needed for his next experiment. Chemical mixtures, minerals, and science books. He hummed a little song as he took what he needed until the door to the room was opened. Miss Akashi, the math teacher, walked into the classroom.

"I'm sorry to barge in Mr.," the woman looked up to see the monster. Byxis turned to face her. She screamed as she walked backwards only to fall. After a second of acting tough, Byxis threw up the things he had in his hand and screamed as well.

"What was that?" Black noticed the screaming.

"I don't know but go check it out." Blue said as he moved his Shark Sabers all over the place, hitting the monster.

"Got it." Black quickly ran off as the others fought the monster.

"Get back here!" Microloc activated something through his pad and his head lit up. He pulled up his hands and shot fire out of them.

"This is going to be tough." Pink pulled back her bow string and let an arrow appear. She fired it and it spun as it moved as fast as a bullet.

"You're right about that." Yellow activated her speed and her claws and proceeded to move forward.

Red used his sword to try and hurt Caste, but the wolf was a better swordsman. Red couldn't land a single hit and he was rn eventually kicked to the other side of the campus. Caste had separated Red from his team but Red don't care at all.

"Red Ranger, why do you continue to fight. I am clearly better than you. Even with my weak points easily being visible." Caste pointed out that fact that he wore a patch over his left eye.

"I... don't... care!" Red continued his endless slashes but he had no luck. He couldn't hit his mark straight on. Caste grew tired of this and when Red struck again, the wolf flipped him over so that he lay on the ground.

"I came here to ask you something, not fight." Caste put his sword down to his side.

"I have nothing to say to you." Red struggled to get up as he spit out his words.

"I didn't expect you to, but I will ask nonetheless. Have you recently been receiving," Caste stopped as he turned to face the opposite direction, "visions."

Red looked at him in shock, "How do you know that?"

"I asked but you clearly confirmed it with that comment. I was wondering. I have seen things that I either don't remember or I could only assume we're future events. I presume it's the same with you." Caste turned back towards the ranger who remained on the ground.

"Are you the one who is causing me to have visions?" Red asked in a rough tone.

"No. I will be investigating into these visions. I suggest you do it as well. For your own sake." Caste put his sword in its holster and began to walk away.

"Caste!" Red yelled once more as the wolf disappeared into the distance. Red let himself lay on his back as he held his own side. He injured himself again and he may have opened an wound that has not yet healed.

Black raced through the hallways and got to where he could hear the screaming. His twenty two year old math teacher was on the floor, dragging herself back and as a goblin like monster stood on the other side of the room.

"Leave her alone." The inhabitants of the room looked back to see the black ranger as he pulled out his Bull Axe. He jumped over the teacher and went straight for the monster.

"Get away human." Byxis pulled out a staff from his pack and pushed a button which caused it to extend. It hit Blac in his stomach and sent him flying back, causing him to land a few feet from the woman.

"You piece of shit!" Black held his stomach as he struggled to get up.

"I'm out of here. I have enough materials anyways." Byxis disappeared using a flash gernade of some kind, which created a darkness that swallowed him.

"Black Ranger, are you ok?" The teacher got up and went over to the young ranger.

"Yea. I've dealt with worse before." Black sat up against the wall he was lying next to.

"Thank you, again." The teacher bowed her head.

"It's no problem." Black clenched his stomach as he felt pain.

"Sakura?" Both Black and the young woman turned to see a spiky haired boy enter the room.

"Yuki?" The woman, Sakura, looked at the boy.

"What are you doing here sis?" Yuki entered their room and saw the black ranger against the wall.

"Yuki we better get out of here." Eduardo entered the room to see what was happening.

"Great idea." Black got up even though he felt a great pain in his stomach. Byxis staff was made of steel and it hurt him badly.

"Let's help him." Sakura told the two boys. They looked at eachother and nodded. They walked over and took each of Black's arms and put them over their backs. The group walked out of the room and building to catch view of the battle happening outside.

"Shark Strike!" Blue brought down his sabers, sending a x-like water sign towards the monster. It his the monster sending him into the air.

"Cheetah Strike!" Yellow ran up the walls and proceeded to jump off of them. She slashed the monster while he was in midair.

"Tiger Strike!" Red appeared and jumped up into the air, using Blue's shoulders for a boost. He had made it to where the moms te r was and he lifted his sword. The sword lit up and caught fire. Red brought it down the middle of the monster.

"My embarrassment will here be gone!" The monster yelled as he blew up in. His parts fell back down to the ground as Red landed.

"Finally!" Pink cheered as she let herself fall on her butt.

-0-0-0-0-

"Time to make him grow." Byxis entered the throne room. When he noticed that Axis was not present, he walked over to the throne.

"I thought he was a useless and weak monster." Zaku came from out of nowhere, scaring Byxis a little.

"That may be true, but why not let him cause a little more damage to the city." Byxis chuckled as he pushed the button.

Outside, the tall steel tower appeared form the lake. The red ball lit up and shot a beam towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm getting my second chance!" The monster grew giant and lifted his hands in happiness.

"Let's go!" Red called his Zord. The others followed.

"Thanks you guys. And you, pretty lady, take care." Black held the teachers hands before letting them go and jumping onto his Zord.

"I will." The woman held her hands together and blushed a little.

"Sis!" Yuki noticed but his sister didn't care. Eduardo covered his ears after hearing Yuki scream.

The Zords moved in sync before the Tiger Zord broke formation, allowing the Shark and Bull Zords to move forward and attack first. The Cheetah Zord followed along with the Phoenix Zord. The Tiger Zord attacked from behind.

"I've got my eyes on black!" The monster turned to the Bull Zord and charged at it.

"Me! Well don't play a game of 'Charge' with a Bull." Black spoke quickly as he moved his Zord forward. The Zords horns pierced the monsters skincare causing him to bleed.

"Go Bull Zord!" Sakura yelled from the ground. Yuki began freaking out and Eduardo tried to calm him down.

"You little!" The monster took a few steps back as it held its side.

"Let's form the Megazord!" Black called out. Red nodded and activated the battery.

In a matter of seconds the Megazord was formed. It posed in front of the Animal Strike symbol.

"Animal Strike Megazord!" They all yelled. Red was the only one who didn't yell.

"Try this one today." Black handed over a Beast Battery over to Red. Red was confused but followed through.

#2-5-8

The Megazord began to glow with Black energy. It's usual helmet of a tiger head was removed and was replaced with the helmet that represented a Bull. It's horns on the sides.

"Final Animal Fury Charge Strike!" Black yelled as the Megazord blew steam out of itself. It began to charge up by moving its leg backwards, making the dust on the ground rise up. When it was fully charged, it began to charge like a Bull. Within a few seconds, the Megazord made contact and pierced its horns into the monster chest. It then therw the monster up into the air. The monster began to spark as it flew high in the air.

"My embarrassment will live on forever!" Microloc's last words were heard throughout the city as he blew up.

"That's done." Anthony sat back.

"Good idea." Everyone stopped moving for a second. They all turned to the middle where Red sat. Red looked around and shook his head.

"He said something nice!" Pink cheered as Yellow clapped. Blue nodded and Black also cheered. Red shook his head as he slapped his hand on his helmet.

The Megazord lifted its hand and gave out a thumbs up. The people on the ground cheered for the giant robot. The day was over.

-0-0-0-0-

"Miss Akashi, I'm starting to realize something." Anthony sat in his desk during detention. It turns out that his math teacher was in charge of it for the day.

"What is that?" The teacher asked her student.

"You are really young." Anthony smiled as he let out a tiny laugh.

"Well, I've always been a studious person. That's why I became a teacher at this young age.

"That's good for you." Anthony have a thumbs up.

"Well, it's time for you to leave. Detention is over." The teacher, Sakura, stood up as she gathered her things. She dropped something and she put her phone down. Anthony looked at the phone, which was left open, as his teacher reached down for what she had dropped. He saw a picture of the Black Ranger that she managed to take. He stood on top of the giagantic Bull Zord.

"Nice pic." Anthony put on his backpack as he made way for the door.

His teacher stood up and looked at her phone. Her face turned a red when she noticed that it was the picture she took the day before. She turned off her phone and adjusted her shirt. She adjusted her hair as well.

"Bye Miss. Akashi. See ya tomorrow." Anthony left the classroom with a kick in his step. The teacher smiled. She had a feeling like Anthony wasn't who everyone said he was.

A thing walked down the lawn, making way for the Skyline in the parking lot. He got in as Mikey started the engine. Mikey looked over at his young cousin. He noticed the big grin on his face.

"You ok there buddy." Mikey began to drive.

"Yea bro. Let's just get out of here." Anthony relaxed into his seat. He closed his eyes and smiled even more.

-0-0-0-0-

_~ 2 years ago ~_

_Saul felt the excitement rush throughout his body. The noise around him entered his ears all at once. All kinds of sounds. He closed his eyes and felt the nice, cool wind hit his face. He opened them again and walked forward. He was in the soccer stadium that he had always dreamed of going to._

_He could see that most of the stadiums occupants were wearing red and white, the colors of his favorite team, Chivas de Guadalajara. He looked around himself and saw more people wearing the same color as they sang the teams chant. He then heard the loud speakers of the stadium turn on as they played a phrase._

_"Arriba Las Chivas!" _

_Everyone in the stadium cheered loudly. He could also see the color yellow. The worst color to see at the moment. It was the color of his rivals, América. But he didn't let it bother him. He walked to his seat and noticed all the people that he would be sitting around. He didn't know anyone yet he felt like he did._

_After a few minutes, the game started. Everyone cheered as the ball was kicked and the players began to move. The stadium was alive. Minutes passed as the teams remained in a stalemate of goals. It was at minute thirty five that made the crowd roar. _

_The player known as Alan Pulido, scored a goal and caused the Chivas fans to yell with excitement. The player celebrated his goal and Saul felt his excitement skyrocket. He noticed that he was giving high fives to everyone around him. After half time, Saul noticed that he as jumping alongside people next to him and he had his arms around them. They jumped in sync as they chanted. _

_Unfortunately the opposite team scored but they didn't let that bother them. Saul has forgotten about everything else as he chanted. He sang along with the fans and jumped with happiness. At minute fifty six, the player know as Eduardo Lopez, better known as 'La Chofis', scored a goal making the score two to one. The stadium once again proved that it was alive. After a few minutes the opposite team scored again, tying the game up._

_At minute eighty nine, the stadium erupted as the player known as Alexis Vega scored the teams third goal. The player celebrated with his fellow teammates. At minute ninety four, the referee blew his whistle. Saul jumped with excitement. His team won the game known in Mexico as 'El Súper Clásico'. It was the best thing ever. He made new friends and made a great memory._

_After the game, Saul walked as fast as he could to where the players exited. He held his Chivas shirt tightly as he made his way over. He hadn't been paying attention and he bumped into someone._

_"Perdóneme." Saul said sorry in Spanish. When he looked up, he saw someone wearing a jersey of his rival team. The man stared at him. He smiled evilly as he did._

_"So you are the pathetic weakling chosen to stop me?" The man said._

_"What did you say?" Saul gripped onto his jersey tighter._

_"Kai really has gone to the bottom of the barrel." The man laughed._

_"Who the hell are you?" Saul clenched his fist._

_"Know this, I am a man of many faces. We will meet again." Saul took notice of the mans eyes as they glowed red almost as if he were possessed._

_The man left, disappearing around the corner. Saul stood there, looking at the place where the man disappeared. It was the cheers of fans that broke him out of his trance. He quickly ran over and with luck, he met the players of the team. He took photos and got signatures at the players left._

_When it was over, Saul walked on again. He was lost in his thoughts. The man was clearly possessed, so who could have it out for him? Who even has the power to possess people. Saul left for home as he let his train of thought run wild. It was a problem he would confront later._

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers sat in the base, all on their phones, except for red who was on the computer. He typed in and sat back. He was waiting for something.

"What the?" Mikey said out loud.

"What's happening?" Alicia and Cynthia said simultaneously.

"What is it?" Anthony asked the others who seemed worried.

"I was texting Nick Jonas and I was left on read and when I texted Joe, he treated me like some regular fan." Cynthia explained.

"Aren't you just a regular fan." Redbot stood in the room and was confused by what was happening.

"Yea but since they knew our identities, they spoke to us as if they knew us." Alicia explained.

"Yea, Travis just said that I shouldn't be weird or something." Mikey looked at his phone.

"Ok. Such big problems." Anthony said sarcastically.

"Red, did you have something to do with this. What did you do?" Mikey said in an angry tone.

"I did it actually." Everyone frozen when they heard a voice that they had never heard before. They all turned to where it had come from. The doors that lead to the main entrance of the command center opened and a robot walked in.

The robots head had two horns like a stag beatle sticking out the side of his head. He also had a big horn on the front of his head which looked like a rhinoceros beatle horn. The side horns were silver while the one in the middle was gold. He had what looked like two lights on the head. His eyes looked like glasses of some kind and they glowed a light green color. Under his eyes, or visor, was a big gold mark going down to his chin. The robots chest was bulky and had a cool design. He had what looked like a hook sticking out of his chest with a golden strip going down his body. His shoulders were like shoulder pads and had what looked like locker dials on the sides. He had sliver objects on his wrists that had something pointing out of them. On his legs were golden objects that looked like handles along with golden objects on his ankles that looked like shovels and feet. On his waist was a gold belt.

"Who the hell are you?" Anthony asked.

"I'm the best thing to happen to this place." The robot said with a cocky attitude.

"Don't mess around." Mikey said as he stared down the robot.

"This is Steel. I sent him to erase the memories of those celebrities so that your identities would remain a secret." Red got up and walked over to the silver and gold robot.

"That's right. And I did an amazing job." Steel pointed his finger out.

"I knew you had something to do with it Red." Mikey said bitterly.

"We must remain a secret. So tough luck." Red said with a smug look under his helmet. Mikey clenched his fist and the girls had angry looks.

"So is there any other reason this robot is here?" Anthony asked in a calm tone.

"He will be helping us around the lab and training center. I invited his brother but he had other important things to do so Steel said that he'd do it alone." Red went back to his chair.

"It's time to whip you guys into shape. And let's get one thing straight. I claimed that I would stay. I was never invited." Steel walked over to where Redbot stood.

"Nice to meet you." Redbot greeted the new robot.

"I know I know. I'm a pleasure to have around." Steel said as he crossed his arms. "Oh, Nice to meet you too. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Great. That's done. Onto the next thing." Red spun in his chair.

"Oh I want a chair to spin on." Steel knocked Anthony off his chair and sat down in it. He began to spin as well.

"Great. A new friend." Anthony gave a fake smile as he put his head in his hands.

"Trust me. You'll like me." Steel said to them all as he spun.

"So, does that mean no celebrities know who we are?" Cynthia asked as her lower lip quivered.

"Nope. But don't worry. You guys know me." Steel said with his self confident attitude.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Let's get over this and move forward." Mikey sat down and continued looking at his phone.

"That's right. We'll have a blast." Steel spun around again. Red sat confidently on his chair as he studied the computers screen. Everything is going great.

_——————————————————————————_

A/N: That's chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoyed. I liked it even though I didn't when I started it. Also, sorry for that horrible explanation of Steel. I just feel like he would be a great addition to the series. Maybe he'll morph into the Beast Morphers Silver Ranger somewhere down the line. Well that just leaves one thing to look forward to. Chapter 8. You guys better get excited for it because I know I am. It might not be totally long like the first chapter but it's exciting. Well I hope you enjoyed once again and if you have any questions, feel free to send them.

Thank you and look forwards for the next chapter. See ya!


	8. Way of the Elephant

A/N: Finally, here's Chapter 8. It's going to be amazing. I tried my best and my hardest to make this chapter great so feel free to let me know what you guys think of the chapter. I've been anticipating this chapter since I started. This chapter marks the beginning of some of the chapters I've been looking forward to. Well, let's not waste any more time and get into this.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 8: Way of the Elephant

_~3 weeks ago~_

_"Marco! Give me a hand over here." A man called the boy over. The short haired boy walked over to where a Nissian was._

_"What's the problem?" Marco asked as he looked at the interior._

_"Well, I can't seem to figure out what the problem is with the engine." The man said to his young worker._

_"Got it. I need you to order a specific part. It's the only way to fix the engine." Marco walked over to the entrance into the waiting room. He went to the front desk and typed something into the computer._

_"So where can I find the part?" The man asked._

_"Well, since a car like that is likely to be used as a drift car, the nearest place where you can order one is Japan." Marco turned the screen so that the man could see._

_"Nearest huh?" The man laughed._

_"Yup." Marco nodded his head._

_"Marco, I'm real glad that you will be taking over the garage. I mean today's my last day and you're just the man I needed to take over." The man gave the young man a pat on the back._

_"I can't wait. I'll make this garage into one of the best on the planet." Marco smiled._

_"Great to hear. Well I'm going to check on the other cars to help you out." The man walked back into the garage._

_"Look at mister mechanic!" Marco turned to see two tall boys. He recognized them all instantly. One of them had black hair and wore a checkered shirt over a black t-shirt. He had blue jeans and converse. The other boy had blonde hair and wore a white t-shirt. He had discolored blue jeans and vans._

_"You guys ready to help me here?" Marco went over to them and gave them a greeting._

_"Yea, just waiting for you to take over." The blonde said._

_"Well soon. Right now I need to finish some cars." Marco stretched as he returned to the door. He passed by the tv that was in the waiting room and heard something interesting._

_"The Power Rangers were up to it again this afternoon. Here we have footage of the rangers fighting against a monster that appeared to be made of shapes. Citizens are advised to stay safe out there." The anchorman spoke in a clear voice._

_"Man, it isn't safe out there anymore and it's those guys' faults. I can't drive my car in peace knowing that they can appear and just destroy it." The boy with the black hair sat on the chair._

_"I got to get back to work." Marco entered the workshop. His friends stayed a while longer before leaving._

_Marco continued working until he figured out the problem with a Honda's tire. He fixed the tire as his boss left. He handed Marco the keys to the garage and they said their goodbyes. The man left and Marco finished his work. He closed the garage doors and he walked into the waiting room again. He was about to turn off the tv, but he left on the news._

_"The Power Rangers did it again and defeated the monster using their gigantic robot. The city is being told to be carful if damaged buildings. Once again, a thank you to the Power..." Marco turned off the tv and walked into the office. He picked up the box by the entrance and took out everything inside. He put them on the desk and decorated the office the way he wanted it. He looked through some papers on the desk._

_It was paperwork. He may be young but owning a business meant that he had paperwork to do. He looked through applications of people that wanted to work at the garage. When he finished everything, it was time for him to go home. He closed shop and he walked over to his car. He tried turning it in but it wouldn't. He spent a little time trying to make it work but he felt the presence of something calling him. He closed his car and walked into the alleyway behind the shop._

_When he found nothing, he turned to leave until he heard a car engine turn on. He turned to his right and saw a car turn on its front lights. He covered his eyes before lifting his arm up to see the car. The lights prevented him from seeing what type of car it was. He heard the engine begin to rev. He didn't know what was happening. The car continued to rev._

_Marco took in a deep breath. That was the tires screeched. Marco's eyes widened and he began to run. He didn't dare look back. He didn't know why this car was chasing him. It took two minutes of running until the worst thing could happen. Marco was hit hard from behind. He rolled over the car, pain surging through his body until he hit the floor. His life flashed before his eyes. He was dead on impact. The car left the alley and didn't stop. Marco saw light. His soul began to travel from his body._

_"Do you wish for a second chance?" Marco heard the question. In an instant, Marco found himself standing in a white room. In front of him appeared someone more muscular. He was taller. He wore a black robe with a huge symbol on his chest. The inside of the robe was green. The symbol on his chest was of an elephant. It was an elephants head with tusks. The color of the symbol was green and black._

_"Who are you?" Marco asked as he stepped back._

_"My name is Trunks. I'm here to give you a second chance. You will become something incredible." Trunks put his hands together._

_"Second chance?" Marco asked._

_"Will you do it?" The man said._

_"Of course I want a second chance at life." Marco said._

_"Great." Trunks snapped his fingers._

_In a flash, Marco woke up in the alley. He wasn't bloody like he was before and he didn't feel pain. He stood up and stretched his arms out. He looked around with his mouth down. He was about to walk away until he heard something odd. The sound of an... elephant? Marco turned to see a huge elephant walking peacefully towards him._

_"What the hell!" Marco said as he looked at the creature._

_The elephant raised its trunk up and made its noise once more. The elephant caught sight of Marco and began to walk faster until it was charging at Marco. Marco rolled his eyes as he began to run. After a few steps, he tripped on a rock. The elephant came in for an attack and it hit the boy straight on. Marco closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Marco opened his eyes. He looked around and saw no trace of the elephant. That was when a surge of green power traveled throughout his body._

_"You have risen as a new person. You will be the greatest ranger of them all!" Trunks yelled as green lightning flashed in the sky._

_Marco got on his knees as he looked up into the night sky, green power surging through his eyes. Marco yelled before he collapsed. Trunks smiled as he crossed his arms. Marco could only fell the rain start pouring over him. He pulled out his arm and dialed a number. He let it ring before someone picked up the phone._

_"Eddie, What do you do when you are attacked by an enormous animal?" Marco asked. A million thoughts running through his mind._

-0-0-0-0-

"So Steel, do you know who the red ranger really is?" Alicia asked, curiosity running through her mind.

"I do!" Steel was playing a video game on the computer.

"Will you tell us?" Everyone gathered around the silver robot.

"I," Steel paused as he finished killing a monster in the game, "will not."

"Ugh," everyone scattered, disappointment rising in the room.

"Guys, it's a secret and although I may be super cool and awesome, I can't go around telling other people's secrets to other people. You know what I mean?" Steel stood up as he walked to the main table.

"I guess you are right." Cynthia told the robot.

"Exactly. This is why I'm the best and you guys still have a ways to go." Steel sat on chair bd pulled up a holographic screen.

"So, where is Kai? I haven't seen him in a while." Anthony scratched his head as he looked around the room.

"He's been spending a lot of time in the spirit world. Who knows what could have happened." Mikey scrolled through his phone.

"Well, we have been doing great. No need to worry about that right now. The only thing I have to worry about is," Alicia paused as she pulled out a book from her bag, "Science."

"What are you doing this time?" Cynthia asked as she did her hair.

"Well we are supposed to study animals." Alicia had a worried look.

"Why the look. We are based off of animals, I'm sure you can study the Zords and get some answers or something." Mikey said as he put his phone down.

"You would think it's easy but I have to study them throughly." Alicia said.

"Eww." Anthony made a grossed out face.

"Not like that, you idiot." Alicia threw a small piece of paper, that was crumbled into a ball, at Anthony.

"Then how are you supposed to study them." Steel was the one to ask.

"Yes, I would be very interested to know." Redbot entered the room as he heard the conversation.

"I'm supposed to study their habits and all that kind of stuff. It's going to be hard since finding animals in the wild is difficult and dangerous." Alicia put her head down.

"Not for long." Mick entered the room holding a couple of folders in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked politely.

"I've finally been approved. Apparently there is someone in this city that built their auto shop next to the Beast City Zoo. So I checked and it turns out that the shop lost a lot of business since the disappearence of their new owner. So I showed interest in purchasing it and I got it. The other thing is that the zoo was also doing badly but that's because the employees were horrible. So I checked into that and I bought a zoo." Mick out the folders on the desk.

"Huh?" Anthony's has dropped.

"Where did you get the money?" Mikey asked.

"Well that's a secret and I'll be able to tell you all later. Anyways I decided to take both properties and combine them. You are looking at the proud owner of Beast City Zoo and Mechanic Shop. It's a place where people can go and get their cars fixed and visit the zoo at the same time. And I've given you all jobs there." Mick dropped a bomb on them.

"We are going to work at the zoo?" Cynthia asked.

"Well I figured you guys needed jobs so the money we make from entry fees and other stuff I'm planning on doing, I can give you guys cash. Also, the zoo not only studies and keeps animals of today, it also has fossils and studies old creatures. And another thing, as part of getting the zoo I also got the aquarium that is connected to the zoo. I'm a new man." Mick jumped up happily.

"You have the time to run a mechanic shop, a zoo and repairs on the ranger weapons?" Anthony asked.

"I mean I've done it once but I was a teacher and not an owner. It shouldn't be too hard." Mick smiled.

"That's great. I get to study the animals after all." Alicia jumped up out of her chair, surprising Steel as she did.

"You sure are a jumpy one." Steel said as Mikey helped him up.

"So the zoo opens in a couple of weeks. I'll have your uniforms ready. And remember, it's Beast City Zoo so we have information on all Animals. I say this because Anthony's animal is a Bull. Which we will have one. Isn't Beast City wonderful." Mick smiled once again.

"That isn't enough time for Alicia's project though." Mikey stated.

"Actually I have a year to do it. I was the one who choose it so my professor gave me a year." Alicia sat back down.

"So why were you complaining.?" Anthony asked as he began playing a mobile game.

"I was complaining because I didn't have anywhere to study the animals properly. Why don't you listen." Alicia threw another paper ball at Anthony.

"I was listening." Anthony said as he continued playing.

"Also I need to take actual photos of the animal. So far my list includes Tiger, Shark, Bull, Cheetah, and Elephant. For Phoenix I replaced it with a Peacock since they have all sorts of colors. They are closely related if anything." Alicia stated as she wrote something in her notebook.

"These folders gave information on the zoo. All the animals, their names, what they eat. All that stuff. Go ahead and feel free to study them. Well I have some repairs to get to. Redbot let's go. Steel would you like to help?" Mick asked the silver robot.

"Sure, why not." Steel got up and followed Mick and Redbot.

"So this is all the information, huh?" Alicia picked up one of the folders.

"Beast City Zoo. The zoo where our Animal Spirits live in actual animals. Interesting." Everyone was caught off guard as Red appeared.

"You mean our animal spirits reside in the animals that are in these folders?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. The Beastials, the animal spirits, rest in actual animals that can appear to us whether they feel like it. Everything just got a bit more interesting." Red walked away and entered the same doors he always did.

"That was weird just like everything that was just said." Anthony said.

"Sure it was." Mikey said as he turned his phone on again.

"Sometimes I feel like this is all a story and I'll wake up at anytime now and judge the story and say how it's somewhat bad." Anthony said causing everyone to stare at him.

"You are a special kid aren't you?" Cynthia said as she got up and moved her things.

"What!" Anthony almost fell over.

-0-0-0-0-

~In the Spirit World~

"So, he returned?" Niji walked around in the circle that was surrounded by thrones of some kind. This was the Master Throne Room. It was where the masters would sit and discuss various issues about the world.

"His seat seems to confirm it. It glowed and the symbol is on it." Trench pointed out the symbol that was in the throne that lay next to the Pink Masters throne. It turns out that the masters had symbols on they chairs. These symbols disappeared when they were defeated. Kai had theorized that the symbols would come back when a new ranger is found.

"I sense him now." Kai sat on his chair. Niji proceeded to do the same. Delta and Speed already sat in their own chairs, afraid of what was coming.

"Can you smell... what I.. am.. cooking." A muscular man appeared in the middle of the room with green lightning.

"Trunks." Kai said the name of the big man who entered.

"Kai! It's been years." Trunks moved forward.

"Why do I sense like you have done something terrible?" Kai asked as he put his hands together.

"I'm the contrary, I've done something incredible. I found your sixth man." The huge man walked closer.

"You have?" Trench watched the man carefully.

"Of course. Did you have your doubts?" Trunks said as he smiled brightly.

"Yes." Delta spoke from his seat.

"Well, my guy will be moving out as soon as a new monster appears." Trunks moved over to his chair and sat down in it.

"Let's hope that he doesn't let us down." Kai said.

"Don't worry. He will blow you guys away." Trunks sat back in his chair.

"This better not backfire. You have a big ego and that tends to get in the way." Trench said to the man.

"Ah, Trench, still doing the same thing." Trunks said as he closed his eyes.

"We will see what happens, until then we just sit by and talk about the others." Kai said.

"Alright, let's begin." Trunks said.

-0-0-0-0-

"A group of Ravagers are moving through the city. I wonder what Axis has planned." Caste walked atop a rooftop. He looked over the edge and saw the mentioned monsters running through the park.

The Ravagers moved fast. When they got to a heavily populated area, the people scrambled. The Ravagers were ready to begin their attack. Caste pulled up his sniper and looked through the scope. He looked at the monsters as they attacked humans. Caste didn't know why but his finger was curled around the trigger. He was ready to shoot until he saw something interesting.

The Ravagers continued attacking until they were hit with a ball like object. They were also attacked by a drone like object that appeared. The drone attacked again, blasting the monsters back. The Ravagers prepared their weapons as they heard footsteps approaching. They looked towards what was coming. A figure appeared. He moved fast and didn't give them a chance to attack.

"What is that?" Caste asked himself as all he could see was a blur of green moving fast. He looked through his scope again and the monsters were all down and exploding. He looked around and saw nothing. He looked away from his scope and looked to see if he could find whatever it was that attacked the monsters. He was unsuccessful.

"A new threat, huh?" Caste growled.

-0-0-0-0-

"Master Axis, I have just received intel that our Ravager party was destroyed. They were sent out today to terrorize the humans but something got in their way." Zaku reported his findings to his master who sat in his throne.

"This is disappointing news. Byxis, is their anything that you have that will make me happy." Axis wasn't pleased. He was irritated.

"Yes. I have done something to test my new materials. I took DNA from the monster known as Biometric and created a monster similar to him. Using the human hosts you provided of course." Byxis reported.

"Human host?" Zaku was confused as to what Byxis was talking about.

"That's right, these monsters that have been appearing were for reaserch purposes. It looks like Byxis has taken one of my followers and turned them into a monster. They would do anything for me. They even go through my harsh experiments. Anyways, who is this new monster?" Axis has gotten up and walked around, crossing his arms as he did.

"Well, I used the hazardous abilities of our monster friend and mixed it with water. I have created this new monster. Zuclo!" Byxis called for the monster.

The monster entered the room. He had what seemed to be the face of a fish on his sides but his actual face looked like an octupus. He had red eyes that looked more like a visor and his arms looked like tentacles. Spikes were on his hands and arms. He was blue, black and purple in color. He also had spikes on his legs.

"Master Axis. I'm proud to be of service to you." The monster got closer to Axis as he bowed.

"Welcome aboard." Axis smiled deviously.

"I will do anything to please you and to get what I want." The monster, Zuclo, stated.

"Yes, do this and you will become the next biggest idol." Axis said.

"Idol?" Zaku whispered.

"Yes Zaku! My followers come from all over the place. And thanks to this switch, they can use monster forms. That is what Byxis has been working on. Byxis if you'd please." Axis commanded.

"Of course. This Zuclo, will allow you to transform into your monster form and your human form. That way you can blend in with the humans." This handed the monster a switch like object that looked like it could be a earbud case.

"Thank you." The monster grabbed the switch. He pushed the button on top and a black tornado surrounded him. When the tornado subsided, a boy stood in place of the monster.

Zaku was in complete awe. The boy was blond and looked Asian. He had black makeup surrounding his eyes and his skin was light and smooth. He wore a while shirt with a grey stripe and blue jeans along with white shoes.

"Zuclo is your name. It will be your name on your album, if you succeed." Axis sat on his throne.

"I will do whatever it takes master." The boy bowed.

"So you are using a wannabe singer idol for your plan. Interesting." Zaku spoke.

"Trust me Zaku. I'm better than you and I will prove it." The boy got up and smiled deviously. Zaku growled at the boy.

"This will be amazing." Axis laughed. Byxis looked away as Zaku's anger rose. The boy smiled.

-0-0-0-0-

"So what happened out here?" Mikey was talking with a person who was attacked by Ravagers.

"These monster things appeared and they attacked us." The man said.

"Anything else?" Mikey asked as Anthony wrote on his notepad.

"Just as they seemed like they were going to kill us, they were attacked. We were saved by a mysterious person. He used a drone to attack them. Also they were also hit by this spiky ball thing. It was truly amazing. He disappeared before we could thank him. Also, if it helps, he was green. That's all I could remember, I'm sorry." The man said.

"No it's ok, I think that's enough. Thank you." Mikey school the mans hand and allowed him to leave.

"Got everything." Anthony finished writing.

"You got all of that?" Mikey asked.

"Yup, my picture is finished. I drew a dinosaur." Anthony showed Mikey to which Mikey responded by rolling his eyes.

"You guys get anything?" Alicia and Cynthia finished talking with a woman and they met up with the boys.

"Something about a green guy saving them." Anthony responded as he continued to scribble.

"Same. It appears like their is a new hero in town." Cynthia stated.

"Well we can't say if he's friend or foe. We have to find him and talk to him." Alicia told them.

"Alicia?" The girl turned to see Marco.

"Marco?" Alicia looked at the boy as if it was the first time she saw him.

"Can we talk?" Marco asked.

"You guys go ahead. We'll go find some more information." Mikey said as he passed them.

"Bye guys." Cynthia waved as the group left.

"Bye Cynthia. Alicia I want to tell you something." Marco said.

"What is it?" Alicia moved a stand of hair from her eye and put it begin her ear.

"I think I'm dead." Marco said and left Alicia with a confused look.

After a few minutes, Alicia heard everything that had happened to Marco a few weeks ago. She didn't seem like she believed everything about how he was transported somewhere else but then again she was chosen by a cheetah to become a hero.

"Are you sure this all happened?" Alicia asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean I don't know." Marco felt frustration build up inside him.

"So you say that you are dead?" Alicia asked to confirm what the boy had told her.

"That's pretty much the point." Marco scratched the back of his head.

"Marco!" Both Alicia and Marco turned to see Eduardo coming.

"Eddie." Marco said.

"Dude, it's been weeks. I've been looking all over for you. You disappeared off the face of the earth after asking me a weird question." Eduardo gave a handshake to Marco.

"That's the thing dude. I asked you what to do if you are attacked by a giant animal but that's because," Marco stopped as he struggled to find words.

"Marco?" Eduardo shook him.

"Well how am I supposed to tell you that I died. Am I just supposed to say, 'What do you do when you die and come back to life?'." Marco let out his frustration.

"You what?" Eduardo couldn't believe what his friend told him.

"I died but I came back to life somehow. I came to ask Alicia if she could help but she doesn't have any answers." Marco said as he began to pace.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. We'll figure out what happened together." Alicia grabbed the boys arm to calm him down.

"Yea don't worry buddy, I'll be here to help to." Eduardo gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Thanks guys." Marco said to them as he sighed of relief.

On the other side of the park, the boy now know as Zuclo watched people go by. People were all stopping by to see a guitarist as he played music for everyone. The boy smiled deviously. This was his chance to prove himself to Axis. He pulled out his device and pushed the button. A black tornado covered him from top to bottom and when it subsided, a monster stood where the boy was. Zuclo proceeded to move on with his attack.

Alicia was the first to hear the screaming as she got up. She saw the people running away. She got up and looked for the culprit. Marco and Eduardo also looked around. That was when Alicia finally saw the culprit. She felt Marco grab her hand and pull her behind him as he ran alongside Eduardo. She felt like just breaking from his grip but she caught view of Mikey, Anthony and Cynthia as they ran towards the danger. She would join them later.

"I will please my master." The monster said as he sprayed water at people who were running away.

"Stop!" Mikey yelled as he and the two teens behind him morphed.

"A better way to show Master Axis that I have what it takes." Zuclo said as he charged at the Rangers. Red then appeared, hitting the monster first before he came close to the others.

"You aren't doing anything." Red said as he used his Strike Saber to attack the monster.

"Great, now if I'm correct, only one is missing." Zuclo began shooting water at the Rangers.

"Don't care!" Red moves his fingers across the blade and charged at the monster once more.

He clashed as the monster used its hands to deflect the attacks. Red continued even though he didn't get any attacks in. The monster then wrapped its arms around red and through him over to a tree. Blue and Black came in to attack only to mee two tentacles that caused them to trip. The monster then turned to face Pink but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I see what you are trying to do!" Pink attacked from above as she slashed the monster from the skies.

"You bitch!" The monster waited for pink to come and attack again. When she did, Zuclo used his tentacles and wrapped them around her body.

"Let go!" Pink struggled against the monster.

"Don't worry. When I go big, you'll be wanting me to never let you go." Zuclo laughed.

"What?!" Pink was left in confusion.

"Let her go ugly!" Yellow came in and attacked using her super speed.

"Another bitch!" The monster rolled on the ground.

"This guy doesn't seem so tough." Black prepared his saber.

"You think so? Ravagers!" Zuclo snapped as monsters appeared from the ground.

"Great, more practice dummies." Black gripped his sword. From the groups of Ravagers also appeared Guard Ravagers.

"You has to say something." Blue shook his head.

"What, they aren't that bad." Black said in his defense.

"Get your weapons ready." Red pulled out his Tiger Sword.

"Ha! You still can't stop me!" Zuclo charged at the Red Ranger. The others just watched. The Ravagers and Guards just looked at the battle, awaiting orders.

Red hit the monster with his sword, causing sparks to fly. The monster continued his punches and managed to land one on red. He heated up his hand and basically burned red. He then sent him flying towards the others. Zuclo then prepared for another attack. He began shooting water that steamed as it was shot. Blue jumped out of the way. Yellow used her speed while Pink flew off. Black was shot right on target and he fell back.

"Black!" Mikey yelled as he ran to where Black lay. Yellow and Pink also did the same.

"Ha! I've defeated two out of five. How about I just finish the job. Go my minions!" Zuclo pointed as the Ravagers obeyed.

The Ravagers moved forward and just as they got close to Red, who lay on the floor, someone blasted the Ravagers. Red looked in shock as the frontline of Ravagers were destroyed. Zuclo, also in shock, looked for where the blasts came from. The rangers also looked around.

"Over here!" Everyone looked towards one direction. In a flash, someone managed to jump over the rangers and he now stood over Red. Red couldn't believe his eyes. The other rangers had the same reaction.

The person who stood in front of them wore a ranger suit. His suit was green. His helmet had the resemblance of an elephant, with what seemed to be a trunk going half way through the visor. The visor was like an elephants mouth when open and it was black in color. There was a silver tusk on each side of the visor. The helmet had black eyes on top on each side. He had green boots with black heels and gold collars. He had what could be assumed as armor on his chest, gold in color and it went around his upper body. The armor went over where his number would be. The armor had a diamond that went down the middle. There were what seemed to be tusks that went on both sides of the diamond, going straight down at an angle, flat. On the diamond part of the armor was a number six, black in color and with the style of an elephant. That number was also under the armor. Although it could barely be seen, his suit had a motif of an elephant, an elephant head to be specific, that went throughout the suit. He had a golden belt. The belt buckle had the Animal Strike logo on it and his number. He did have sidearms like the other rangers with his right holster holding his Strike Blaster while his left holster held the Strike Saber. Next to his Strike Blaster was another holster the seemed to be carrying a dagger of some kind. His morpher was on his left arm but was somewhat different than the other rangers, looking more like a watch. His suit and helmet had black markings that looked like they represented an elephants tusks.

"Who the hell are you!" Zuclo asked the new ranger that stood in front of him.

The ranger gave no answer. Instead he pulled out his Strike Saber. He moved forward, slowly as to not make a wrong move.

"Oh, so you're a cool guy, huh?" Zuclo sent in Ravagers to attack.

The Ravagers moved in sync as they launched their attacks. The new Green Ranger threw his sword up into the sky and he punched the oncoming monsters. He had so much force that the monsters sparked as the ranger punched them. He kicked the Guards and beat them easily. This fact shocked the rangers as they saw this new ranger fight. When the ranger finished fighting, his sword came back down. He grabbed it and threw it with full force towards the monster.

The sword pierced through the monsters skin. The monster put his hands on his wound as the ranger charged, pulling out his dagger. When he got close, he slashed with the dagger creating visible cuts on the monsters skin. The ranger pulled out the blaster from his holster and pulled out a Beast Battery.

"Elephant!" The morphers voice was different than the morphers of the other rangers. It spoke in a more pop-like tone, pop as in music.

The Green Ranger's visor became smaller as his helmet changed. The trunk that was halfway down the visor now covered the middle of the visor fully. He aimed his blaster and he pulled the trigger four times. When nothing happened, the other rangers were confused. Zuclo took this chance and tried to attack. The ranger then pulled the trigger one more time, five blasts being launched at the visible wounds. The monster sparked as he fell backwards. He yelled as he fell. The Green Rangers helmet returned to normal. The monster got up and shook his head.

"I'll get you next time." A black cloud formed over the monster and he disappeared.

The Green Ranger then out his weapons back in place. He dusted off his armor and he turned around. Yellow and Pink came up to him quickly while Blue and Black walked behind him. Red just stood up and studied the new ranger.

"Who are you?" Yellow asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll let you know at your base. My master thinks that will be appropriate. See ya." Green saluted with two fingers as he ran off and jumped into the sky. He disappeared within seconds.

"Let's go to base as fast as we can." Yellow said as she began running.

"Don't you guys think that his method of fighting was strange?" Blue asked, taking into thought that the Green Ranger didn't speak and his weapons seemed more powerful. What also gave him this question to ask was the fact that Green threw his weapon into the sky.

"His methods are dangerous. The way of the elephant. I've seen it once before. It can cause serious harm." Red had given his thoughts.

"Well it's something that we will have to get used to. Let's go." Yellow and Pink ran off.

"How much harm can it cause?" Blue turned to Red.

"Let's just say that it can kill if done improperly." Red crossed his arms.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now." Black spoke up.

"Your right. Let's just watch for now." Red began to walk.

"Have you noticed that he's talking to us more than he used to?" Blue asked Black who walked next to him.

"Yea. It's a good thing, isn't it?" Black put his hands behind his head.

"I guess but we still have to keep an eye on him." Blue said. They all walked off in silence.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah! Look at these guys. Your teammates, huh?" Trunks had crossed his arms as he looked at the team in front of him. Everyone except for Red, as usual, was already demorphed. Green seemed shocked when they demorphed.

"I guess." Green answered.

"Well, let's see who you chose." Kai stood next to a Trunks.

"Go ahead." Trunks motioned for Green to demorph.

"Nice to meet you all." Green lifted his arm up and rotated the watch that was his morpher. When he rotated it once, he pushed it down. In a flash of green lightning, his suit was removed from top to bottom.

"No way!" Alicia had her mouth wide open. Cynthia also couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mikey and Anthony looked as if they didn't believe it. Red looked at the man as if he knew exactly who he was but wasn't sure because of one detail.

"Now I know he shouldn't do this but I thought, why not." Trunks smiled.

"Is this some sort of joke!" Red yelled. The man who demorphed had a mask on. His mask was like V's mask from the movie "V for Vendetta".

"It's funny isn't it." Trunks was laughing.

"Trunks, why do this?" Kai asked the large man.

"Because it's hilarious and you guys aren't ready to know who he is." Trunks returned to a serious face.

"You little piece of," Red was cut off by Kai, who out his hand up.

"Don't worry, you'll see more of him soon. Let's go." Trunks exited the base, the mysterious man following him.

"Well I need to go. I promised my friend that I'd meet him at the park." Alicia quickly exited the room.

"I have to go to the mall and meet up with my friends." Cynthia also walked off.

"I'm going to help Mick. I want to blow stuff up." Anthony went to the Zord bay teleporter and he was gone in an instant.

"I'll work on figuring out the style of this new ranger." Mikey sat in the chair in front of the computer.

"What about you?" Kai asked Red.

"I have something to do." Red walked off as he entered a teleporter. He was gone. Kai went to his personal console and pulled up a travel log. He looked for Red's destination. He saw the name of the country and that's all he needed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Marco, are you ok?" Alicia asked the boy who paced. They sat in the local pizza store.

"No, I feel," Marco couldn't find the words.

"Frustrated?" Alicia suggested the word.

"Yea. I don't know what to do." Marco finally sat down as Eduardo approached the table with a receipt in hand.

"Pizza will be ready in ten. So what's going on?" Eduardo sat down.

"I want to figure out what happened to me." Marco buried his face into the palms of his hands.

"So you died. But you are alive. You should be happy." Eduardo slapped his friends back.

"I know I should be happy but I want to know what happened. I'm still confused. No matter how many times he explains it to me, I can't understand." Marco slapped Eduardo in the back as payback.

"We will find the answer. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you." Alicia grabbed Marco's hand and held it in hers. Marco looked up as he felt the warm hand. Eduardo squinted and looked at both of them.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Eduardo got up and walked over to the restroom.

"How awkward." Alicia took note in Eduardo's tone before noticing why he left. She let go of Marco's hand. Marco also noticed and didn't care but he liked Alicia's warm touch.

"Anyways, Alicia, what do you do in your free time?" Marco could only think of one thing. He knew her secret but he didn't want to say anything.

"I just study. I'm starting a job at a zoo soon, so that should be fun." Alicia moved a lock of her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

"Nice. Well, I hope I can get my auto shop back. I heard someone took over." Marco said. Alicia straightened up. Mick had taken over an auto shop that was abandoned.

"You has a shop?" Alicia asked to confirm.

"Yea but someone must have taken over. I've only been gone from the city for three weeks yet a lot of things has changed in my life." Marco started tapping his finger on the table.

"Well, I'm sure whoever did can offer you a job or something." Alicia held in the information that she had.

"I hope. Getting a job is better than not doing anything." Marco looked out the window. Alicia looked down at her hands. They sat there in silence for two minutes before Eduardo showed up with the pizza in hand.

"Pizza's ready." Eduardo said as he put it down.

"Did you wash your hands?" Marco asked him.

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am." Eduardo sat down in his seat next to Alicia.

"Let's dig in." Alicia said as they all grabbed a slice and began to eat.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul stood atop a building looking at a different building. The building seemed so similar yet he knew that he had never been there. Or has he? Saul ignored all the questions that entered his mind. He let the wind blow in his face, it brushed past his cheek. He felt his hair moving but he didn't adjust it. It was like fighting against a wild animal.

He looked down at a car waiting at the entrance of the building in front of the one he stood on. He was waiting for something. He then heard a growl and he turned around. Red energy was forming something in the middle of the building. From the energy, a tiger appeared. The tiger made its noise as Saul stared at it. The tiger seemed to be asking Saul something.

"It's not stalking. I mean, it's not like I'm a creep of a fan. It's just that this place calms me down and if they are here then that's just a plus." Saul explained himself to the animal that stood in front of him. The tiger growled before disappearing.

He turned back around and looked over the building. There were people all over but from what Saul could tell, they were security. He put his chin on his arm as he sighed. He lifted his head up when he caught view of what he came to look at. He smiled as he saw a group of girls walking to a car.

"You a Stalker?" Saul turned around and saw Trunks standing behind him.

"It helps me calm down. I'm feeling weird." Saul said as he gave a death stare at the master of the elephant.

"I hear. Kai said that you are getting closer to the others." Trunks crossed his arms.

"That's not true." Saul said as he turned around. The car turned on and was ready to leave.

"Well as long as you don't do anything you shouldn't then I guess all will be fine." Trunks put his hands behind his back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Saul pulled out his battery.

"Don't get in the way of my ranger and give him time to shine." Trunks stated.

"You don't give me orders!" Saul morphed and charged at the master. The master evaded his attack and kicked him off the building. Saul forced his body to turn around so that he looked down. The car was gone and the security cleared out. He forced his body to turn again. Pulled out his Saber and he moved through the air towards the building. He stabbed his sword into the building and he put his feet against the building. Red left a huge scar on the building. He landed on the ground. People saw this and felt shocked.

"Who has control here? You or me?" Red noticed something odd. He thrust his sword into the master. The master opened his mouth before disappearing.

"How do you know about that form?" Red turned to face a boy who walked up to him. His blonde hair shined in the sun.

"Do you care?" The boy said as he pulled out a switch. He pushed the button and he transformed into a monster.

"Considering that you know who he is, yes." Red flipped his sword up and caught it with his left hand.

"I saw him during our first battle. I assumed he was important since he didn't run away and you proved my point." The monster seemed happy.

"Well, you won't see a battle for a while." Red was ready to attack until blasts came frol the sky. Red already seems irritated.

"So you showed up?" Green jumped down to ground level. The other Rangers also showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Red asked the Rangers.

"We followed him and we ended up here in South Korea." Blue explained.

"Let's fight together!" Yellow yelled as they ran alongside Green. Red stayed behind as he studied the scene. When the other Rangers got close, Green jumped into the air. He then jumped off of Black's shoulders and he flew towards his oppenent. He slashed the monster sending him tumbling.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Black was pissed as he got up from the ground.

"Don't get in my way!" Green yelled as he ran towards the monster.

"No one tells me what to do!" Red charged at the monster too. The monster saw this coming and jumped into the air. Red and Green immediately crashed into eachother, sending eachother falling backwards.

"What was that?!" Green got up.

"Don't talk to me!" Red yelled as he chased the monster. Green followed him.

Just as Zuclo thought he was in the clear, Red and Green slashed him from behind. The monster fell forwards. He got up to see that the Rangers were coming at him again.

"You've won again but next time I will finish it!" Zuclo disappeared once again.

Both Rangers stopped and sighed. They looked at eachother and raised their swords.

"Stop!" Yellow got in between both Rangers. Green hesitated but he put his weapon down. Red turned around furiously and walked away.

"Hey Green, why are acting like him?" Black out his hand on Green's shoulder. Green grabbed his arm and twisted it and he flipped him over.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Pink said as she got down to help the black ranger up.

"Don't get in his way." Trunks appeared before them. He was clearly displeased.

"Whats got you in a bunch." Black asked as he held his side.

"Someone just copped me. How is that possible? I don't know. Let's go!" Trunks grabbed onto Green and they teleported away.

"We should go too." Yellow helped Pink with Black and the rangers left.

-0-0-0-0-

"Here you go master." Zuclo, in his human form, approached the taller man who had on a nice blue suit with matching pants.

"I see you've tested Byxis' new cloaking device. If it wasn't for using our drones to see who this new master was, I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to get close to Red. It was a great plan too. Red looks like he already hates the Green Ranger." Axis walked into his office, holding the door open for the young man.

"I will do anything that my master demands." The boy bowed.

"You are a very loyal one. Don't worry, when this is done, I'll have a meeting between my biggest idols group so that they can teach you how to work the stage." Axis sat back in his seat. Byxis appeared in the room.

"Did it work?" Byxis asked.

"Worked like a charm." Axis threw over the device.

"I'll make adjustments based on the use of the device. And I'll make more." Byxis bowed.

"Get to it. And you, go drown Beast City." Axis smiled as he played with a rubix cube.

"Of course." Both Byxis and Zuclo bowed before they disappeared in their clouds of darkness.

-0-0-0-0-

Red walked into the base. He looked around for Mick but he couldn't find him. He walked into the lab to see if he was testing anything. To his luck, he was. Mick had up some information on batteries.

"Mick." Red walked in.

"Oh, hello Red." Mick raised his hand to signify his gretting.

"What are you doing?" Red crossed his arms as he looked at the blueprints that Mick had up.

"I'm working on some new stuff. It turns out that the previous zoo owner is someone we know." Mick clapped his hands together.

"Really, who?" Red asked.

"It was my zoo." Both Red and Mick turned to face Kai who was at the entrance.

"You owned a zoo?" Red asked.

"I did but it was a cover. When I got word that the city would have a zoo, you know because it's called Beast City, I funded it and I became full owner. I left those papers for someone in the future and Mick found them." Kai explained.

"But why own a zoo?" Red asked as he leaned against the wall.

"It was just a cover for what I was building. Under the zoo is something really interesting." Kai motioned for both men to follow him. They all walked into the command center and entered a transporter. Kai pushes a button and they teleported to a room.

"The zoo's office?" Mick questioned.

"You see this door, the one with the sign that says 'Do Not Enter'," Kai pushed a button on the side panel and the doors opened, "Follow me gentlemen." The men followed. The elevator that was behind the door took them down. It took a minute until they reached the floor they were to.

"What is this place?" Red asked.

"So the office leads to here?" Mick looked at the room he had been using. His blueprints were everywhere.

"You've been to this room?" Red had never been to this room.

"Yes, this is where I do my important work." Mick smiled as he moved around the room.

Red walked in and looked at all the blueprints. Ok one side of the table were prints for the zords. It looked like this was the way that Mick repaired them. On the other side were prints for batteries and the morphers. On top of the prints were various computer chips, some of them most likely voice chips. On the board on the room, were prints for new things that Red hadn't seen. There was a print for a motorcycle that captured Red's attention. There was also prints for other vehicles and weapons. There was a desk nearby that seemed to be connected to the computer next to it. This was where Mick printed out the blueprints when he thought up of new weapons.

"This place is located in the Zord bay. The Zord bay is located under the zoo." Kai looked through a window. He could see the Zords, resting.

"Interesting." Red said. Just as Kai was about to speak again, the alarms in the base went off.

"Go!" Kai commanded. Red nodded and left.

"Mick, get to work on some new stuff. I'm pretty sure we are going to need it somewhere down the line." Kai disappeared in a ball of flames.

"You got it." Mick said as he sat down on a chair and got to work.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey drove the car fast. He was basically ignoring the speed limits. Anthony held on tight as he and Cynthia sat in the back. Alicia was on the phone with Mick who was explaining that the monster reappeared. Mikey was focused on the road until someone got in his way. He immediately hit the brakes. He was able to let out a sigh of relief as the car stopped inches in front of the person.

"Marco!" Alicia recognized they boy who stood in front of the car.

"I'm sorry, guys but I need to tell you something Alicia. I have a secret to tell you." Marco seemed desperate.

"We gotta go bro, just call her later." Mikey punched the gas and the car jerked forward before speeding away. Marco almost fell over. He looked at his wrist. He looked at the watch with the green wristband. He got up and ran after the car.

I'm the city, the monster jumped building to building shooting water from his hands. He created waterfalls that fell from buildings. Alarms were sounded throughout the city. The monster stopped on one building and admired his work. People were running to emergency stations and going underground. Many of these stations were being filled that many people were forced to wait.

"Looks like you will all perish. It doesn't matter if you hide underground, the water will seep into the underground room and you will all day from the nuclear waste that the water creates." Zuclo was pleased.

"Where is he!" Zuclo turned to see that the Rangers were in the plaza looking for him.

"Ah! Rangers to destroy!" Zuclo jumped from the building. Water surrounded him as the waterfalls grew bigger.

"What are you planning!" Mikey yelled as water fell behind them.

"Well I might as well tell you. This water will drown the city and in about forty five minutes, then nuclear waste will appear in said water and kill all the people in the city." Zuclo laughed.

"If this happens, it won't just be the city that will be affected, the whole world can be affected." Alicia stated to the others.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean don't you want to become an idol or something?" Red appeared holding his blaster.

"You are right." Zuclo pulled out his switch and pushed it. The black tornado appeared and he turned human.

"What the!" Anthony said loudly.

"Yea. I like the look. Also, I discovered that I evolved quite a bit these last few days." Zuclo lifted his hands up and shot water that burned red. The water pressure became bigger and sent Red flying into a building. The others looked but knew that he would be back. Red always came back.

"He's gone. Now to kill you all." Zuclo laughed before being kicked.

"Marco! What are you doing?" Alicia asked the boy who had kicked the other boy.

"I got this." Marco ran over and stood in front of the others.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

In the building, Saul stood up after being demorphed. He looked out the building. He was high enough that no one would see him. He had blood coming from his arm as it escaped his hoodie's sleeve. He was breathing heavily.

"Who do you think you are?!" Zuclo stood up with an angered look.

"I'm tired of hiding. I'm know what I have to do." Marco said as he held up his watch. He pulled out a Beast Battery from his pocket. Everyone around was in shock as they witnessed this. Saul has trouble standing up as he saw this.

"No way!" Alicia looked at her friend as he spun the battery in his hand. From his pocket also came out a flat rectangular object came out of his pocket. It transformed and looked like an elephant. It flew around Marco scanning him.

"Access Granted." The drones voice said.

"Marco pulled up the battery to his face. He then moved to under his left arm, just under the wristband of the watch. A red scanning beam came out of the band. It scanned the battery and the battery disappeared, pixels left behind as the battery left. The watch lit up.

"Elephant!" The Morphers pop like voice said. A hologram of his suit appeared over his morpher. He then inserted a code, one number at a time on the screen.

#006

Marco rotated the watch's square head and pushed it down.

"Animal Strike!" Marco's morpher transformed into a sprit like version of te other Morphers. "Spirit Unleashed!" Marco yelled as he launched his animal spirit forwards.

Marco was transported into a forest. He opened his eyes and heard the water frol a nearby waterfall. He closed his eyes again and heard the sound of an elephant. He opened his eyes once more, green energy in his irises as he began to run. The elephant broke down a tree as it charged at the boy. Marco jumped into the air and the elephant used its trunk to grab into him. The elephant disappeared as it created the green ranger suit. Marco landed on the ground as the elephant's spirit head spun around Marco. The spirit went through his chest leaving it glowing. It then went through Marco's head and backed up into his face, creating the green ranger helmet. From the sky, golden armor came falling down. It set itself on the green Rangers chest. Two tusks went down flat in different directions. The diamond glowed green before staying in its golden color.

When the sequence ended, the Green Ranger stood in front of the rangers and the monster. He swiped his thumb across his chin.

"With the wiseness of the elephant!" Green said, "Green Animal Strike Ranger!" Green posed. He spun around and held his right hand up high and his left hand low. He looked forward. He stood in front of a green background with the elephant zord behind him.

"He's the green ranger!" Anthony pointed.

"I will defeat you. I will become a sure star!" Zuclo yelled as he pressed the switch. He transformed into the monster.

"You guys stay back and watch. I've made up my decision and I want you guys to watch me." Green pulled out his saber. He lifted it up and moved his fingers across the back of the blade.

"Come at me!" Zuclo ran towards the ranger.

Green ran towards him and slid on his knees, slashing the monster as he past him. Green stood up and out his saber away. He pulled out the dagger. The drone moved around as if studying his moves. The drone then studied the monster.

"Five Spots. Dagger will be most effective there." The computerized voice said.

"Got it." Green ran with his dagger and slashed the monster four times. He kicked and punched the monster sending him sliding backwards. Green then jumped up and sent the dagger towards the final spot. The dagger pierced the monsters skin. Sparks flew off the monster as he fell back.

"That's not going to stop me!" Zuclo yelled.

"I thought so." Marco then pulled out a battery. He scanned it with his morpher again. It disappeared. On the morphers screen, a photo of a weapon of some sort appeared. He then pushed in a code.

#006

"Ranger Weapon Activated." The drones voice said.

Green's armor and number glowed. A green ball of energy escaped the number. A silhouette of a weapon was seen. It had a handle and a chain that seemed to be connected to a ball. Green grabbed the weapon. In the light, the weapon was seen. The handle was green with a gold engraving of an elephant on it. The chain, silver in color, connected the handle with a ball, black in color. Green moved the handle so that the chain could move the ball. He spun the ball around as he prepared for attack.

"Elephant Mace!" Green said as he rn towards the monster. He grabbed the ball with his hand then he threw it. He held the handle tightly as the ball hit the monster. Green spun the ball around and moved the handle in between his hands. He grabbed the ball once again. He threw it up. He ball then gained spikes. Green hit the ball with the handle. The chain had somehow become longer and the ball traveled fast. It hit the monster head on. The monster fell back once again.

"I need to please my master!" Zuclo got up again. No matter what, he wouldn't stay down.

"One last try then." Green let his weapon disappear. He took out another battery and scanned it.

"Armor Weapon Activated." The drone said.

"Let's go! Elephant!" The Morphers voice said.

The Green Rangers armor glowed green. The two tusks that lay dormant, detached from the armor. The tusks then became swords. Green took hold of the handles that were present on the swords. The blades were sharp. Green lifted the swords up and posed with them.

"Elephant Tusk Sabers!" Green said as he moved them around.

"How many weapons do you have?" Zuclo stumbles around.

"Don't worry about it." Green held up the saber in his right hand in front of him and the saber in his left hand behind him. He ran forwards, gripping the swords tighter. He spun around slashing the monster.

The monster stumbled once again. Green took this as his chance. He threw up on sword and pull up a battery. He scanned it with his morpher.

"Awaiting Authorization." The drone voice said. The sword continued spinning in the air as it came down.

"Authorization Confirmed. Please Proceed." The drones voice stated.

"Final Strike!" The Morphers voice yelled. Greens helmet once again transformed. His sight changed. He could only see his target. He began glowing with green energy. The green energy traveled from his body into the Tusk Sabers. He began to feel pressure build up inside of him. He began grunting until if finally came time to release the power.

"Elephant Rising Strike!" Green yelled as he moved around swiftly. He jumped up and sent slashes. He landed and sent slashes. He spun around and sent slashes. The slashes all combined and turned into a giant elephant. The elephant charged until it hit the monster. The monster fell backwards. Sparks and electricity coming out of him.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end!" The monster yelled before he fell to his knees. Green spun around and posed his swords. The monster blew up behind him. The explosion started small but it became huge. Greens helmet returned to normal. He looked away from the explosion. The boy who once became the monster now lay unconscious on the floor. The water evaporated.

"Marco!" Alicia ran up to the green ranger.

"Alicia! Why didn't you tell me that you were a ranger?" Marco asked the question that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Are you really going to ask me that question?" Alicia crosses her arms.

"I just," Marco tried to find words, "I just am shocked that you are a ranger." Marco couldn't think of anything else to say.

-0-0-0-0-

"Failure." Axis sat in his regular seat. Zaku paced around. Byxis was finished something up on the tablet he used.

"It's ready. The new giganta beam will make sure that the monster becomes huge and stronger even without the human host." Byxis explained to his master.

"Excellent." Axis traced his finger on the arm rest of his throne until he felt the shape of a button on his fingertips. He pushed the button down and sat back, pulling out the cube that he loved to play with.

Outside the tower appeared from the lake. The ball lit up and shot out it's beam, sending it straight to the city.

-0-0-0-0-

The beam hit the boys body. The boy's face was of discomfort as he felt pain. The others noticed and stopped their talking. The boy was forced up as something exited his body. Once a black liquid escaped his body, he fell again. The liquid was lifted into the air and in a instant, it transformed into a huge monster. Zuclo was back.

"I was too weak for that body. I will be the one to please master Axis and not that boy. He was useless!" Zuclo yelled as he began his water attacks.

"Let's go!" Mikey said to the others.

"No, let me handle it." Green put his hand up. He pulled out his Zord Battery and scanned it into his morpher.

The battery disappeared again. Green lifted his arm up and pushed the Zord button that appeared on the screen. He then punched in a few codes.

#135

#006

The spirit like morpher appeared again on his wrist. He lifted his arm up and shot out the battery sending it flying.

-0-0-0-0-

The battery had grown to be huge. It traveled through a savannah. It then made it into the entrance of a forest. It went into a dark void. Red eyes appeared and a giant Zord came charging out of the void as it ran across the savannah. The elephant Zord was huge that it caused the animals in the savannah to run.

The Zord was green in color with black markings. The Zord looked like a regular Elephant. It had red eyes and white tusks. There was a number six on the side of the Zord. The six having an elephant style to it similar to the one on the green Rangers suit. The battery had grown and entered the Zords back. The Zord was big enough after all. It entered and now rest in the middle of the Zord.

-0-0-0-0-

Zuclo danced happily. He shot water everywhere. Just as he was shooting more, he was shot with water himself. He turned to see a huge Zord coming at him. The elephant Zord lifted its trunk and shot more water before hitting the monster with the trunk itself. The Zord then attacked with its tusks.

"Got to go." Green jumped into the air. He jumped into the Zords cockpit. He took out his dagger and inserted it into the Zords console. His drone then appeared and he took hold of it. He let it flip back into its racybagulsr shape, sort of resembling a cassette tape. He put it into the console. The console lit up. He prepared to drive.

"That's his zord?" Anthony asked as he looked at the huge Zord which could be bigger than his own.

"Let's do this!" Green hit the gas and the Zord moved again. It attacked and attacked the monster.

"Don't test me!" Zuclo hit the Zord on its side sending him flying. The Zord caught itself with its legs as it slid across the ground. The Zord made a noise of discomfort.

"If you are ready then let's go for it." Green pulled out a battery. He inserted it into the console and started typing in a code.

#123

The elephant Zord lifted its trunk as it made its noise. The Zord then lifted itself in its hind legs. It was slightly taller than the monster. It's front legs moved to the side and extended slightly. The feet retracted into the arm and reveled hands. The Zords trunk, tusks and head detached. Something came from the top of the Zord where it's head was. A head with a face, silver in color and with blue eyes, was revelead as a panel opened. Then a helmet looking like an elephant attached itself to the head. The huge elephant head that detached, attached itself onto the middle part of what was the chest of the Zord, gaining a tempoary trunk. The tusks were attached to each shoulder of the newly formed Megazord. The trunk became a sword and the Megazord grabbed it with its hand.

"Elephant Strike Megazord! Activated!" Green yelled as it posed in front of the Animal Strike logo.

"He has his own Megazord!" Saul said as he held onto the windows frame.

"Let's do this!" Green said as he was now in a bigger room that was used as the cockpit for the Megazord mode.

The new gigantic robot moved forward and attacked the monster with its sword. The monster fought back but he was never able to stop the robots attack. The Megazord looked unscratched. The giant robot punched the monster and hit him with the sword.

"It's time to finish this." Green pulled out his own battery and put it into the console.

"Charging up the Strike." The drones voice said. The Megazord glowed green.

"Authorized!" The drone said.

"Elephant Trunk Tusk Strike!" Green yelled as he moved the Megazord forward.

The Megazords trunk and tusks appeared in front of it. The Megazord glowed green before finally moving its arms back and then pushing them forward. It sent the energy that it gained into the three weapons and sent the weapons spiraling towards the monster. The three weapons hit the monster. The monster started sparking.

"I'm sorry master!" Zuclo yelled as he fell forwards and blew up. The Megazord turned and posed as its weapons returned and the explosion became bigger.

"I did it." Marco was breathing heavily. He took in one last breath before falling back in his seat and knocking out.

"That's one powerful Megazord. It barely took him two minutes.

"I think the days over. We should all return to base and maybe we'll find him there when he's done doing whatever it is that is taking him so long to do." Mikey told the others as they walked off. Alicia stayed behind and looked at the towering robot as the sun began to set.

Saul leaned against the buildings window frame. The air brushed past him and moved his hair back. He seemed to be impressed. He remained there as he saw the sun set. Then he felt a headache.

He was seeing a vision. People chasing him, holding guns up to him. Threatening him. He didn't know where he was but he didn't like it. When it was over, Saul fell back and lay on the ground, breathing heavily. He held his head. He didn't like the feeling that was building up inside of him.

-0-0-0-0-

"So how did he get his hands on a morpher?" Mikey asked the masters who were now in the room.

"You see, when Mick finished the Morphers, I sent them into the spirit world in hopes that when a master awakened, they would have what they needed to create a new ranger. That's the reason why." Kai answered.

"Nice move." Anthony said.

"I have another question. How does the Green Rangers systems work? I mean he had a drone that was saying stuff and his Morphers voice was different then ours." Mikey turned to Mick.

"You see, I made all the ranger systems differently. And I'm stil working on updates. Three rangers use this system known as the authorization system. It's a system that requires a little drone to fly around to keep these powers in check." Mick explained.

"Well anyways, we have to go. We don't need this place." Trunks got up as he prepared to leave.

"No. I want to help these guys." Marco said as he stopped talking to Alicia.

"Well tough luck but you follow my orders." Trunks said.

"You said that the elephant chose me. That he chose to give me a second chance. I want to work with them and that's what me and the spirit both want." Marco stood his ground. He looked at Trunks who had an look of anger. But it quickly went away.

"Well it's your choice. I'm going back to the SW to relax. See ya." Trunks disappeared in a ball of green air.

"Wait!" The other masters also disappeared.

"Can't wait to work with you." Alicia said.

"Yea me to." Marco smiled.

"Well let's welcome our new ranger." Cynthia took out a small cake from her bag. She put it on the table.

"Look it has an elephant on it." Alicia pointed out the animal on the cake.

"Welcome to the team." Mikey put out his hand. Marco gave him a handshake. He was now a member of the Animal Strike Rangers,

"Well now that it's official, I've decided that you should take a job at the shop. I'll keep ownership but we can run it together. How's that sound?" Mick asked the new ranger.

"Sounds great." Marco shook Micks hand.

"Well then I have name tags that I made just now. Here you guys go." Mick handed everyone a name tag. The tag had their name along with the silhouette of their animal.

"The zoo reopens in a few weeks along with the shop. In the meantime you guys have fun. I have things to do." Mick left the room leaving the young people behind as they celebrated.

Down in the newly discovered, Weapon Branch as Red called it, Red looked through the blue prints as he tried working on a ruined motorcycle. He sighed. He didn't feel like himself. He sat back and let himself drift off into sleep.

——————————————————————————

A/N: And there it is. I liked the way it came out. I mean the ending was a struggle for me but I think it's good. Well let me know what you guys think of the story so far. More to come soon. Thanks. Also I have some future projects I'm thinking of and writing ideas down for. It'll be a grand project and I suggest that you read both my stores, Animal Strike and Kemonoranger, so that you understand it when it eventually comes out. But that's among time away so you have plenty of time. Once again, thanks.


	9. Don't Run

A/N: Here we go. Chapter 9 is here. I'll ask now and I'll ask a million times, what do you guys think of the story. Let me know. Also, in case you haven't, go read he Sentai version of this story, Sutoraiku Sentai Kemonoranger. Like I said before, these two stories lead to a huge project I'm working on. So he sure to check both stories out and get ready for a big story. It'll probably be a while until we get to it but I'm trying here. Let's get into this story.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 9: Don't Run

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul ran through the rain. It came down hard. Darkness followed him as he tried to outrun it. He couldn't see straight and was starting to feel dizzy. He felt like giving up but something about this darkness was weird. He didn't want to be sucked into it. Then again, who would? He tripped a few times but luckily he hadn't fallen. He looked back every few seconds and the darkness only got closer._

_It was when he turned on a street corner that he finally fell. He scraped his knee and elbow. He held his arm and curled into a ball. He looked up to see the darkness. Red eyes appeared from it. It got closer and closer to him. The ground began to shake. Saúl could feel his own body shake. He closed his eyes._

_"Sir, please wake up." Saul woke up and stood up quickly, scaring the woman who was shaking him._

_"What's going on?" Saul asked._

_"I'm sorry sir, I saw your flight ticket and I believe that your flight will take off in the next few minutes, you better hurry." The woman picked up a bag._

_"Oh, sorry about scaring you but thank you for telling me." Saul put on his backpack and he began running towards the gate._

_He had already spent a whole week in Guadalajara. He was now capable of using a katana properly but he had a long way to go in order to use it like a pro. Kai said that they would meet again in Japan and left him all the different ways to access his personal bank account. Saul continued running until he finally got to his gate. Lucky for him, he had made it in time. The woman working at the gate checked his ticket and let him go. Before he entered the gate, he felt a presence. He turned and saw an eagle flying around. To him, it was like the eagle was calling him. He shrugged it off and ran into the plane._

_When he got on the plane, he could see many different people. People of all races and all ages. He looked for his seat and found it. He was sitting by the window. He noticed that no one was sitting there. He was confused but he didn't question it. After sitting down, he looked around to make sure that no one was actually going to sit with him. When no one came, he sighed a sigh of relief. He waited until the plane was in the air and he put his earbuds in. He started playing a playlist of all his favorite songs. Somewhere, during the middle of the flight, he looked out the window and saw something in interest. It was a eagle, again. It seemed so familiar. He questioned how an eagle was able to even get up to the planes altitude but he closed the blind and ignored the animal._

_After the eleven hour flight, Saul arrived in Tokyo, Japan. He had left Mexico at five in the morning. He was confused by the time change and the date change but it was afternoon as far as he could tell and he walked out of the airport. He took a taxi to an apartment complex that Kai had told him about. When he arrived, he somehow thanked the driver and got out. He entered the complex and went up to the fifth floor._

_He walked through the hallway until he got to the end of it. He looked at the silver door and he inserted his key into it. He walked into the apartment and admired it. It was huge. The apartment had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen, a dining room and a big living room. He put his backpack down, took off his shoes and noticed that Kai had delivered his suitcases from the Mexico house. He walked onto what he would call the patio and he looked at the city. He could hear the cars and the people. He let the wind hit his face. He once again felt something. He turned to his side and heard a screech. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. When he opened it, he saw an eagle once again. The eagle stared at him. Saul felt confused. The eagle once again screeched and flew off into the sky. Saul shook his head and forgot about it._

_He walked back into the apartment and took in more of the room. The living room had a huge flat screen tv, a big couch, a desk with a computer and a PlayStation 4 system with games lined up next to the system. He walked into both rooms and saw that both beds were big. The kitchen was white and silver. The dining table in what could be the dining room was big enough for eight people. It was then that he noticed a little library in the corner of the room._

_He looked through the titles of the books and noticed that they were books for learning. Some were books of entertainment. Saul took a like of books and put it on the living room table. He saw the first one witch was a language book. By the title, the book would teach him how to speak Japanese. The next book was similar except that it would teach him how to speak Korean. He put the books down and picked up a notebook that he hadn't noticed he picked up. When he opened it, a paper fell out. He read it._

_To Saul,_

_Hopefully, you like the accommodations. Well get comfortable. In three days you will be starting work for a music label. You will be working in their Japanese headquarters. Their main headquaters are in South Korea but you are in Japan obviously. Last thing, take your time to get settled and whenever you have free time, go to the forest named below to train. Make sure you take your Katana. A list of trading exercises will be posted on a tree and you will begin like this. If I gave any updates, I'll let you know. Also, use this book for studying languages and the ways of the country._

_From Kai_

_Saul sighed as he closed the paper and he put it back into the notebook. He left everything on the table. He walked to the big room and jumped onto the bed. He was feeling the jet lag. He drifted off to sleep._

-0-0-0-0-

"Isn't this fun?" Alicia spoke to Marco as they talked in the ranger base.

"I mean, I'm working with cars so it's cool." Marco answered as he spun around.

"The zoo is fun. I mean I'm still studying on the cheetah and it's amazing. Also, all the employees that Mick hired come in handy. Especially when Ravagers attack." Alicia said as she opened a math textbook.

"Always studying, huh?" Marco smiled as he knew that Alicia hated studying.

"Yea. I have to graduate college or I won't get a good job." Alicia was being honest.

"Isn't being a ranger a good job?" Marco asked as he threw his playing ball up into the air.

"Being a ranger is the best job." Steel walked into the room. He caught Marco's ball and started playing with it.

"You on break or something?" Alicia asked.

"Break?" Marco gained a confused expression.

"He has a job as a tour guide at the zoo." Alicia said as she read her book.

"Yes and I'm the best. First robot zoo tour guide is at your service." Steel sat down and out his feet up on the table.

"Where is everyone, I thought we were called here for a reason." Marco said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

At that moment, everyone walked into the room. Mikey was followed by Anthony and Cynthia. Mick entered last. Red came out of the door he had always come out of. Alicia looked at him and studied him. Red turned to her and she turned away.

"Ok guys, so I brought you here today because some of you are still confused as to why Steel is here." Mick said.

"I thought we went over this already." Steel said as he played with the ball.

"Well, Cynthia is still pretty mad about the mind erasing thing." Mick said as he put his hands together.

"It was for the best." Red said as he leaned against the wall as usual.

"For the best!" Cynthia said.

"Let's talk about this." Mick stopped.

"Can't believe you're still mad about something that happened a few weeks ago." Red shook his head.

"Anyways! Steel, explain to the team how you got here." Mick told the silver robot.

"You got it. Now, know that this is the truth and the reason I lied is, well there is no reason. It all started after our final battle, the Beast Morpher Rangers battle against Evox. A wormhole of sorts opened in front of me and sucked me in. Next thing I know, I'm trapped in this time. You see, I'm from the distant future. When I got here, Red found me. He informed me of a lot of things going on in this time and well he asked me to erase the celebrities minds. I did and here we are." Steel sat back.

"Good. Well now that the official story is out, the next order of business is about you Red. The others are starting to lose trust in you. Can I ask you to," Mick turned to Red.

"Never." Red answered quickly.

"Come on Red. Trust is needed in this team." Mick said.

"Yea. You know us. It's only fair that we know who you are." Cynthia said.

"Like I said, never." Red left the room.

"You guys should really back off of him. He has his own problems, if you know what I mean." Steel whispered his last statement.

"We can't trust a man who doesn't want us to know who he is." Mikey said.

"What do you think Anthony?" Steel asked the boy.

"Huh?" Anthony said. He was texting on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"I created a profile for the black ranger on social media and I keep getting texts from all kinds of people. It's kind of annoying but also cool." Anthony said.

"I shoud do that." Cynthia said as she pulled out your phone.

"Oh man, this team is going to need a lot of work." Steel shook his head. Marco noticed but he remained quiet. For some reason, he didn't hate Red but he thought that he should give it some time.

-0-0-0-0-

"Next plan!" Zaku yelled as he hit the walls of the labratory.

"Well I have a plan that will surely make the humans go into despair. Depression is the best torture for humans." Byxis said as he typed on his laptop.

"Well get the monster out here!" Zaku yelled again.

"Chubcho!" Byxis called the door.

The doors of the labratory opened. A big monster entered the room. Zaku was disgusted when he caught view of the monster. The monster had a fat belly. It was yellow in color. It's face looked like that of an ancient statue. It's eyes were closed but it could still see. It had on big sandals and it carried a staff with a ring on it.

"At your service." The monster bowed before Byxis and Zaku.

"Who the hell is this?" Zaku examined the monster carefully.

"This is Chubcho. He has the ability to, well I'll let him show you. Ravager!" Byxis called one of the footsoldiers over.

"Let's get fat!" Chubcho said.

"Fat?" Zaku was confused.

Chubcho lifted his staff. The ring began to glow. Suddenly, the one Ravager began to glow as well. Chubcho then brought his staff down and hit the ground. The Ravager began moving its limbs weirdly. It was changing. Zaku couldn't believe what he was seeing. When it was done, the Ravager, who was once a perfect creature, for a minion, had gained weight before everyone's eyes. The Ravager gained a huge stomach and it fell over. The foot soldier couldn't get back up. It struggled but it just couldn't.

"What is this?!" Zaku demanded for know.

"You see, Chubcho has the power to make anyone, fat. In my terms, it causes their body to become overweight." Byxis explained.

"I will cause all humans on earth to die from, weight issues." Chubcho laughed.

"That sounds ridiculous. You are ridiculous." Zaku said as he turned to leave.

"Oh really." The monster lifted his staff up.

"Don't you dare!" Zaku moved as he brought his sword up. He held it against the monster's body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The monster dropped his staff and he backed up.

"No one messes with me." Zaku put his sword away. He left the lab.

"That guys scary." Chubcho picked up his staff.

"He's been pretty made lately after getting defeated so much." Byxis continued working as he spoke.

"Well I'm off." The monster left leaving the scientist behind.

-0-0-0-0-

"Eddie, where are we going?" Yuki stretched his arms out as he continued walking behind his friend.

"I think it's this way." Eduardo walked as leaves crunched under his shoes.

"Why are we even looking for it. We could literally be hanging out with Melissa right now." Yuki complained as he kicked a small rock.

"Melissa is too busy kissing her girlfriend to even notice us. For all we know they probably took it to the bedroom. Also, Dustin told us to find this. He said it might have something to do with the academy." Eduardo moved branches out of his way as he moved forward.

"This statue has something to do with the academy?" Yuki asked.

"That's what Dustin said. Well, he told me that Sensei Cam informed him of this." Eduardo informed as he almost fell.

"Watch your step." Yuki followed the exact way Eduardo had gone.

"Shut up." Eduardo said.

After a while longer, they caught view of a huge stone statue. To their surprise, the statue was shaped like a rhino. There was dirt and grass on it. They stopped in front of it and realized something strange. Eduardo stepped closer to the statue. When he got closer, he saw a sort of disk lodged in the statue. Eduardo stayed quiet as Yuki watched. Eduardo grabbed the disk and, carefully, pulled it out. When he finished, the statue began to move. Eduardo stepped back and fell on his back. Dirt and dust fell off the statue. He lifted his head to see what was happening. Yuki has his eyes wide opened.

"What's it doing?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Eduardo answered.

When the statue stopped stopped moving, it now looked as if the rhino stood on its hind legs. Eduardo got up and dusted himself off. He walked to the statue, Yuki following. He used his head and he found something interesting.

"Look at its horn." Eduardo pointed at the horn. Yuki looked at it.

"What about it?" Yuki asked.

"If I learned anything about being a ninja, it's paying attention to the small things. If I use my head, then I can assume that taking this out was what we were supposed to do. If I'm right, the horn is pointing towards something. We have to follow the path." Eduardo explained.

"Who are you and what have you done with Eduardo?" Yuki asked with a serious face.

"Ha ha, funny. Let's go." Eduardo said as he began walking through the path that he saw.

"I should have just stayed in the apartment." Yuki said as he followed.

As they continued, they were unaware that they were being watched. A man with hood stood far away but stood in a place where he could see the statue. The man pulled his hood down. He had short brown hair.

"This is about to get exciting." The man said as he disappeared. The leaves rustling as the wind moved fast.

-0-0-0-0-

Alicia struggled with her books. She just finished her shift at the zoo and she traded off with a new worker she had trained. Marco was still working at the shop and everyone else was finishing up work at the zoo.

"Can't believe we work at the zoo." Alicia said to herself as she walked on. She dropped her books. She stopped and started picking them up.

The people who passed by had helped her pick up her books. She thanked them and got up. She noticed that one book was missing. She turned around and saw it further away on the ground. She was going towards it until she saw someone. She thought that this person would help her. Instead, he walked on, kicking the book as he passed.

"Hey, that's expensive!" Alicia ran to the book. She picked it up. Luckily it wasn't damaged.

She looked at the man who passed yet he never stopped. She stared at him and noticed something interesting. A number with a certain style. She fought herself in her mind but in the end, she began following the man. The man walked on for a few blocks until he stopped. He turned his head a little to see what was behind him. He saw nothing.

Alicia hid herself around the corner. She didn't want to get noticed. The man pulled out his phone. He looked up at the building that he stood in front of. It was one of the buildings that was built the same year. Beast City was a secluded city and in a few months time, something big was going to happen, but the citizens didn't know what it was.

He looked something up and read all the information that appeared on his screen. He gained a saddened expression. He opened his notes and went to what was dated as one of the oldest notes in his phone. He read one of the words over and over again. It hurt his head. It echoed through his mind.

"Don't Run From Your Past. Don't Run From The Present"

Suddenly, screams filled the air. Alicia heard and turned around the corner. The man was gone. She sighed and ran off. She made it to the park. It was a monster attack. Ravagers were throwing all sorts of things around and attacking the people.

"Don't you guys have something else to do?" Alicia activated her morpher. She put her battery in.

"Cheetah!" The Morphers voice said.

In an instant, she was transformed into the yellow ranger. She moved quickly and used her speed. She slashed the monsters. When she slowed down, she began hand to hand combat. She kicked and punched. She spun around and continued running through the park.

"Ah! I found a ranger." Yellow crashed into a big monster and fell backwards.

"What the!" Alicia said.

"Time for my move." The monster lifted its staff.

"What?" Alicia said. Suddenly, the monster was shot from behind.

"Hey chubby, back off!" Green came running towards the monster and slashed him with his Raiku Saber.

"Marco? What are you doing here?" Yellow asked.

"Mick was in the shop and said he got a monster alert. He sent me here." Green explained as he moved to Yellows other side.

"Well let's finish him." Yellow said.

"You won't stop me." Chubcho said. He lifted his staff and more Ravagers appeared. The monsters ran forward. Some of them were blasted back. Blue, Black, and Pink appeared.

"We have to work together right." Black lifted his blaster to his shoulder.

"Really?" Blue crossed his arms.

"Let's go!" Green yelled as he pulled his dagger out. He moved with everyone following him. Red appeared and stood in a tree. He had been watching what was happening.

"Come at me Rangers. Let me turn you into monsters yourselves." Chubcho said as he moved his staff with ease.

"What are you talking about?" Black punched a Ravager and continued fighting.

"You aren't doing anything." Blue kicked the monster.

"You little. I'll start with you!" Chubcho lifted his staff up and the ring glowed. He brought down the staff and hit the ground. Blue glowed and stopped before falling to his knees.

"What did you do?!" Blue yelled.

"You'll find out. I've decided to make the suffering last longer." Chubcho laughed.

"I've got him!" Black came towards the monster before the monster hit him with his staff.

"You're next!" Chubcho once again lifted his staff. The ring glowed and Black glowed. The staff hit the ground. Black fell back.

"What?" Green was confused.

"Three to go." Chubcho began walking towards the others. Then he was slashed by someone. Red moved his sword and thrust it into Chubcho sending him walking backwards.

"Let's go, chubby!" Red said as he took out his blaster and shot the monster three times and hitting him with his saber.

"You are crazy strong." Chubcho stepped back as Guard Ravagers appeared.

Red pulled out his Tiger Sword. He now used two swords and he moved fast. He slashed and kicked. He jumped into the air and spun around. Flames engulfed around him as he came down and hit the monster. He was breathing heavily.

"Let me at them!" Black got up and started running but he felt something in his stomach. He fell to his knees and held his stomach.

"Black, what's wrong?" Pink came to his aid. She got into her knees and talked to the ranger.

"I've done enough. I'm out." Chubcho disappeared in a black cloud. The Guard Ravagers all exploded as he did. Red stood by and let his tiger sword disappear. He put his saber back into his holster.

"Black! Are you alright?" Pink shook the ranger but he didn't respond.

"Blue. You good?" Green moved to where Blue was.

"I feel horrible." Blue said as he held his own stomach.

"We should get them back to base." Yellow said.

"Yea." Green helped Blue up while Pink and Yellow helped Black. They all left. Red stood alone. He shook his head before following them.

-0-0-0-0-

"Have we found it yet?" Yuki couldn't feel his legs. They had been walking for an hour.

"There." Eduardo pointed at the stone statue he had caught view of.

They walked to the statue. Eduardo looked around for a disk. When he found it, he pulled it out. The statue moved and now pointed towards a new direction. Yuki groaned as he let himself fall to the ground.

"Let's go!" Eduardo said as he began to walk.

"Dude!" Yuki said as he felt his phone buzz. He took it out and answered it.

"Yuki? Where are you?" Yuki heard the voice of his sister.

"Hey sis, I'm just looking for something in the forest." Yuki answered as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yuki, you better not do anything dangerous. I'm your guardian, remember?" Sakura said to her brother.

"I know sis. I won't do anything stupid. I'm not likely friend." Eduardo turned and glared at him.

"Ok Yuki, I'll talk to you later." Sakura said.

"You got it. See ya later." Yuki said as he hung up.

Sakura our her phone down. She sat in the room of her apartment. She had folders on her desk. She moved to her bed and opened the drawer on her nightstand. She pulled out a photo book. When she looked at it, she saw a photo of her and her brother when they were younger and with their parents. She sighed as she continued. When she finished, she put it to her side and pulled out a box.

"I wonder when I have to deliver this? And to who?" She said to herself. She opened the box. Their was only two items. A white wristband and a battery like object. She studied them before closing the box.

She put it away and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She walked up to the mirror and looked into it. A man appeared in the mirror. She was shocked and turned around.

"I'm not there, I'm in the mirror. Also, do you have pizza in the fridge?" The man said.

"Horn? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Just wanted to let you know that it's almost time for that box to be given away. Until then, make sure no one finds out about this. Including your student, what's his name? Anthony, right?" The man, Horn, asked.

"Why should I be worried about him?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out in due time. After all you have become one of the worlds you best teachers." Horn said.

"Understood." Sakura said.

"Trust me, what must happen, will happen. Til then I can't talk to the boss man. Well, I'll be in contact. Bye." The man waved both his hands before flashing out of the mirror and the room.

Sakura took a deep breath. She moved to the shower and turned it on. She closed her eyes as the water fell. She was thinking about what Horn had told her. She began to take off her clothes. She let them fall into a pile. She stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water on her feet. She let the water fall on her body as she stood there, thinking.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's wrong with them?" Cynthia asked the crazy haired mechanic.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Mick said as he typed on his laptop.

"You guys need to see what happened!" Marco called out from the medical bay. Mick and Cynthia looked at eachother with worried expression. They proceeded to go into the room. When they entered, they were in shock.

"What's wrong with them?!" Cynthia screamed. What was before her, were her teammates but they were changed. They seemed bigger.

"Why are they big?" Alicia asked.

"This is going to take me a lot of time." Mick said as put his hands to his head.

"Woah, what's going on?" Steel entered the room and saw the two boys. "I'm leaving." He left.

"Why does my body feel like it's growing?" Mikey asked.

"I'm freaking out!" Anthony yelled.

"You guys need to chill out." Marco said to them.

We need to do something about this and fast." Mick said as he went over to a computer. He typed into it.

"What could have done this?" Alicia asked.

Marco was thinking until he found something that might have been the answer, "Wait, I think I know what caused this."

"That fast?" Cynthia asked.

"Remember when the monster used its staff. How it lifted it up and hit the ground. Well I noticed that the ring that was attached glowed and when he hit the staff on the ground, Black and Blue glowed. I'm pretty sure that the monsters staff is what caused this." Marco explained his thinking.

"That does make sense." Mick nodded his head.

"Then we should find the monster as soon as we can." Alicia said.

"The problem was that the monster could move as easily as if he didn't have the extra weight. And of course his stomach gets in the way. So we also need a way to attack him without him moving easily." Marco sat in a chair.

"Then let's go train in the simulator." Alicia said.

"You have a simulator and you guys didn't tell me." Marco got up and followed the girls. Mick smiled and continued working.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul walked out of his apartment with a case. He noticed a young teen, maybe about 15 years old, coming towards him as he turned. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a white t-shirt with blue pijama pants and pink slippers. He waited to see what she was going to do. He didn't know why. He assumed that she lived next door and he wasn't wrong. She unlocked the door before noticing the boy standing at the end of the hall. She smiled and walked towards him._

_"Hello." The girl surprised Saul. He wasn't waiting for her to say anything in English but she did._

_"Hi." Saul said as he gave a smile._

_"Someone dropped mail for you downstairs." The girl smiled before entering her home and closing the door._

_"Weird." Saul said to himself before walking off. When he got to the ground level, he walked to where he assumed was where the mail boxes were. He did have a key for that. He looked for his apartment number. When he found it, he put his key in and opened it. He pulled out one single envelope. He opened it and found a letter. Lucky for him, it was in English._

_Greetings from YG_

_We are proud to welcome you to the YG family. As you may already know, you have been hired to help make new music for our company. You will be working alone but from what we heard in your demo track, you have potential. We want to hear a few songs of yours before we officially put you with a group. When you are chosen for a group, you will of course be in charge of creating music for said group. Finally, we wish to inform you that our newest CEO, Mr. X, would love to meet you. The meeting is set for this Friday._

_Thank You._

_"Great." Saul closed the letter and folded the envelope. He opened his case a little and slipped the envelope into the case. He pulled out his earbuds and put them on. When he closed up the case, he walked out of the complex. He had one destination in mind. He turned to his right and walked on._

_He walked without paying attention to anyone until he almost crashed into a group of high school kids. He apologized the way Kai had told him was the right way. He watched all the children walk into the high school. To his surprise, the school was just two blocks away from his apartment complex. He could see his building from there and only then he realized all the kids that followed him out of the complex. He watched the students separated to their social groups. Each group was separated and stood in different spots in the school. It looked like an ordinary American high school with uniforms. He even caught glimpses of the boys trying to impress the girls. He half smiled before walking off. _

_As he walked off he once again found the young girl he met at the complex. He only said one thing to her so he doesn't count it as a first meeting. She wore her school uniform. She had put her hair into a ponytail, she wore a white blouse under a blue blazer that was buttoned up halfway. She wore a red plaid skirt. She had long socks that went up to her knees. She wore brown shoes. She was actually looking at him as he walked off. He was surprised but didn't mind it as he left._

_After walking for half an hour, he found his way into the forest. He stopped when he found a note pinned to a tree. He read it over._

_Saul_

_You made it. Congrats. I'm still in the spirit world for some important buisness, definitely not building anything under Beast City Zoo in case you start thinking. Anyways, this area will be where you train. The trees make perfect targets and I have set up a timer for other targets that resent after every use. You can modify anything you want. Well get to training._

_Kai_

_Saul laughed on the inside before he put the note on his pocket. He put us case down and pulled out what was inside. The Katana that Saul held had a black handle and a silver blade that was sharp enough to cut through flesh. He ran his finger across the blade. He held the sword in front of him and moved it around a little to get warmed up. When he did, he pushed a button that was hidden in the ground. Suddenly, dummies were flung from trees. Saul moved forward and slashed the dummies. He slashed left and right, keeping a good grip on the sword. Sometimes he surprised himself. When he finally finished, he realized that he had hit three dummies head on and the others were barely scratched._

_"I still have a long way to go." Saul said to himself. As he reset the dummies._

-0-0-0-0-

Red stood on top of a building. He looked around, trying to find the monster. He felt like today would be a short day. The monster should be easily defeated. Red was about to turn back when something sparked in front of him. He looked at it as he stepped back. It was a black hole with green and blue surrounding it.

"Animal Strike Red Ranger." Red heard a voice. It sounded familiar to him.

"Your identity will soon be revealed. Prepare for that day as it will be the beginning of the war. New Rangers will be found and the last ones you find will be a group sharing the same power." The voice said.

"Same power? For a group of people?" Red asked.

"Yes. You are familiar with them. Prepare for war Red." The voice said.

"I'm familiar with them. Who are they?" Red walked closer to the edge.

"I can't talk for long. The portal is closing!" The portal closed causing a huge flash, almost blinding Red. Red shook his head and looked around. Nothing was around. He then heard screams.

"There's my monster." Red forgot about what happened and he left the roof.

On the ground, Chubcho was creating more and more overweight people. He laughed as he skipped about. He even hit people with his staff if they tried to run away.

"All you humans are my test subjects." The fat monster moved his staff around as he danced.

"Not for long!" The monster was blasted back by Pink blasts. Pink, Yellow and Green came running up a flight of stairs to reach the floor where the monster was.

"You guys need to work on your entrance lines." Red jumped in front of them.

"Good, you are all here. Time to create some body fat." Chubcho moved his staff and he ran forward.

"You aren't doing anything." Red pulled out his Strike Saber and ran forward. The others hesitated. Green ran behind him leaving the girls behind. Red slashed the monster with Green following. They both jumped back when the monster tried to hit them with his staff. They immediately lunged forward and slashed the monster from behind.

Yellow and Pink ran up to the monster and jumped up. They kicked the monster and sent him flying into a car. The team gathered together. The monster got up and walked as if he were drunk. When Chubcho could finally see straight he had enough and began to spin his staff. The ring glowed. He then brought it down and hit the ground. Red jumped onto a tree with Green and Yellow also jumping. Pink opened her wings and let the wind blow her into the air.

"That won't save you!" The monster yelled as the staff was moved up sending a ray towards pink. Pink got hot and fell down. Next the monster hit yellow with a ray. Yellow also fell over.

"Alicia! Cynthia!" Green yelled after them.

"I'm going to get you two next." The monster said as he moved his staff forward. A beam hit the trees they stood on and they shook, sending the remaining Rangers falling.

"This is bad." Green said as he tried to get on his feet.

"Give me your saber." Red said.

"What?!" Green asked.

"Give me the saber." Red said again. Green took out his saber and handed it over.

"What are you going to do?" Green asked.

"I'm going to try something. This is going to be quickly." Red said as he got up and ran forward. He continued running and felt something. Once again a vision of being chased by a group of men with guns appeared in his mind. Red shook it off but continued to see it. He felt rage build up inside as his hands glowed red.

The swords caught fire. Red didn't know what he was doing anymore. The monster readied his staff as he ran towards the ranger. Red continued until he got close. He started yelling as he stopped in his tracks, brought his swords up and brought them around hitting the monster. The monster stepped back and exploded in an instant.

"How fast was that. The monster barely showed up earlier today." Green said as he got up.

Red was breathing hard as he dropped to the floor. His vision was gone but he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Fear. He started having a panic attack. He got up as Green got close. Red pulled his sword up and was about to bring it forward until it was caught. Behind Red, Caste stood holding the sword back.

"Red, don't lose control." Caste said as he kicked Red sending him crashing into Green.

"What are you doing here?!" Red yelled.

"I was going to check you progress on you visions but you have proven my theory. I'm leaving." Castle turned and jumped.

"I hate you!" Red yelled as he got to his knees.

Red then turned around and saw a beam coming. The monster grew and was now as big as a skyscraper. Red got up and called for his Zord and Green did the same. The huge Zords appeared and attacked the monster. Red and Green entered the cockpits and drove the giant animals forward.

"How about I turn your own Zords into overweight Zords." Chubcho brought his staff up.

"No!" Red yelled as the Tiger Zord jumped forward and took the staff. The Zord threw the staff into the air.

"My staff!" The monster yelled as the Elephant Zord lifted its trunk up, shooting out a laser and hitting the staff, breaking it in half.

"We don't need a Megazord to defeat you." Red moved the Zord forward as it began to light up on fire.

The Zord hit the monster head on sending him flying back. The monster fell to the ground before blowing up entirely.

"Too easy." Red said as he dusted his hands off.

"What could that have been?" Green asked himself remembering how Red lit his hands and the two swords on fire.

"What's wrong with you?" Red asked.

"Nothing. It's just this went by too fast." Green said.

"Yes. This seems all too familiar." Red said as the Tiger Zord and Elephnat Zord made their noises.

Up on the rooftop Red was on before, a man could be seen. The same man that was present during the Psycho crisis. He read through his book before closing it.

"It's almost time, chul." The man said before disappearing into a temporal vortex.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm glad I'm back to normal." Anthony said as he stretched.

"You and me both." Mikey said to him.

"I'm just glad that the monster was destroyed and you were reverted back to normal. Imagine if you stayed like that. You would be unable to love because your bodies would be unable to adapt to its new weight." Mick explained.

"Well we are back." Anthony said.

"That's great. Now you can cover my shift. Remember, the kids get bored when they get to the birds. Make it seem interesting. See ya." Steel said as he left the base.

"What!" Anthony said as he fell over.

"Alicia? Are you ok?" Cynthia walked over to the girl who had remained quiet.

"Yea I'm good." Alicia answered as she smiled.

"That sounds good. Well me and Marco are going for ice cream if you want to come." Cynthia said.

"I'll join you guys in a bit." Alicia said to her.

"Ok." Cynthia walked away leaving the yellow ranger to her thoughts.

She was thinking about what she saw earlier. The man with the tiger hoodie. Who was he? Was he the red ranger? She felt the need to find out and had wrote down the mans appearence in her notebook. She was going to try and find him again.

In his room, Saul looked through various pictures and letters. He looked through different files until he hit his desk with frustration. Saul didn't know what the man who was talking to him earlier meant. He said that his identity would be revealed and that it would mean the beginning of the war. Red sighed as he sat back in his chair. He decided to forget it a little by putting in his earbuds and listening to music. He would investigate later.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is short and if it doesn't really make any sense. The reason this chapter fits is to explore more of Sauls backstory, Eduardo's new journey and Alicias suspicions on who the red ranger actually is. Will she find out? Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Also I would like to apologize for releasing the chapters slowly. I find it hard to write sometimes and sometimes I can't find the time to write. I'll try my best to keep updating both stories and I hope you guys enjoy.

Thank you!


	10. Organically Made

A/N: Chapter ten. Finally made it to double digits. We are getting places people. We are getting into some interesting territory and I love it. Be sure to check out my other story, Kemonoranger and be sure to stay tuned for new chapters of Animal Strike. Great things are just getting started. Let me know what you guys think of this so far. Well let's not waste anytime. I have a feeling like something big a happening this chapter. And by the end, I hope you will be begging for more.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 10: Organically Made

Saul continued to slam the desk. He woke up from his nap. Unfortunately, he had a terrible dream. He was angered. He couldn't reasons. Reasons that the man would call out to him for. He threw folders and notebooks all around his room. Pictures that he held close to him that he would never let anyone else see, scattered across his room. He wanted to know who would be sharing the same power. A group that he somehow knew.

"Fuck!" he cussed loudly, punching the desk as he did so.

Saul took a few minutes to take a breather before he finally got up and walked out of his room. He put his hoodie on as he walked into the living room. He was lied up to the big white doors as he morphed. He walked through the doors. No one was there. Except for one person. Alicia was studying again. She always studied during her breaks. She had a coffee cup. She took an early shift at the zoo in order to get more study time in the afternoon.

Red walked into the room and walked up to the computer. Alicia noticed but didn't say anything. Red sat down. Anthony and Cynthia were at school and they had shifts later that day. Mikey was working the aquarium. Marco has surprisingly taken a break from the auto shop and took a shift to work with the elephants. Steel was guiding people as he always did. This is everything that Red viewed through one of the many screens in front of him.

He sat back in the chair when he heard Alicia her up. Either her break was over or she didn't feel like being in the same room as the man who wouldn't trust others. Red didn't bother to look back. He finally started clicking away at the keyboard. He didn't finish typing as he noticed that Alicia remained in the room.

"Do you need something?" Red asked the girl who was staring at him.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not telling you." Red said.

"Leave him alone, Alicia." Speed appeared from a ball of yellow light.

"You would do the right thing by listening to her." Red turned back around and typed again, bringing up some blueprints. He began moving things around on the screen.

"Alicia, let's go." Speed took Alicia away.

"Speed, I swear, I have a feeling who he is. I followed someone who didn't help me pick up my books. When he stopped, I hid myself. I took a good look at him and he looked familiar to someone I graduated with. When the monster attacked, he was gone. I have reason to believe that I have the identity of the red ranger." Alicia explained.

"Do you remember his name?" Speed said.

"No." Alicia looked down at her shoes.

"Then you can't accuse this person and you can't tell anyone about this until you have full proof." Speed said to the girl.

"I know." Alicia was disappointed.

"Good. I need to get back. I left Delta playing a game of blackjack alone and if I leave him alone for a minute, he starts cheating." Speed smiled as she flashed away.

Alicia returned to the edge of the main entrance into the command center. Red looked as if he were tired. He moved around a lot but he didn't get up. She wanted to see if anything interesting would happen. Red turned every now and then but nothing. For the next ten minutes, nothing happened. Alicia dropped it and left the base, entering a teleporter that would get her to the zoo. It was feeding time for the cheetahs.

Red turned a bit to make sure no one was present. He heard footsteps that were all to familiar. Steel came into the base holding a plush tiger. He seemed to be enjoying it until he looked up to see Red.

"What's up with you," Steel looked around, "Saul?"

Red pushed his morpher and his suit disappered. This was the first time he was in the command center while demorphed.

"She's catching on to who I am." Saul explained.

"Who? Alicia?" Steel asked.

"Yes. I'm trying my best but I don't think I can hold onto my secret identity for too long. Especially after what he told me." Saul said to the steel robot.

"You heard something from someone?" Steel asked as he played with the plush toy.

"Yea. Someone said that my identity would soon be revealed and that it would be the beginning of the war." Saul said as if he didn't believe it.

"Well, then you should try to figure out what that means." Steel suggested.

"I've been trying to do that but I can't find anything." Saul said as he slammed the main desk. Something fell out of the inside of his hoodie. Steel looked at it and he picked it up. He noticed four girls standing together, waving.

"Who are these girls?" Steel asked. Saul looked over and he felt embarrassment full him up. He snatched the photo from Steel.

"I have no idea. You saw nothing." Saul began walking away.

"Funny. I will find out who those girls are. Oh, Tiger, I'm sorry but I need to figure out what's wrong with Saul and who those girls are." Steel put the tiger down as he sat in the chair by the computer. Saúl disappeared and Steel continued looking.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul sat on his couch playing with his guitar. It was six I the morning. He was struggling with his sleep schedule. Japan's time really messed him up. He was playing a small tune as he hummed. That was when he heard something hit the wall. He remained quiet as he heard screaming._

_"Fucking Drunks." Saul said as he recognized that the man who was yelling was clearly drunk._

_Saul decided that he would call that his practice for the week. He got up and went to change. He had an important meeting with the CEO of GM the new company he worked for. He looked into his closet and noticed a new hoodie hanging on a hanger._

_"Kai." Saul said to himself. Kai had clearly been visiting while Saul was out or sleeping. He always left something hiding somewhere, including Saul's favorite snacks._

_Saul dragged himself out the door at eight. He turned to lock the door when he heard the door next to his open. He stayed looking down as he turned his head a little to the right. The girl he had met a few days ago came out. She shook a little but remained calm. Saul took notice. The girl looked at him as he finally locked his door and adjusted his backpack. He looked at her and smiled. They both walked at the same pace as they exited the building._

_She turned away to walk to school. Kite had to go the other way but something felt off. Especially considering that she was faking a smile. Saul was familiar with hiding emotions. He had done it plenty of times himself. He didn't want to bother her with it but he made sure she turned the corner without getting into any trouble. When he was sure that she was gone and that nothing happened, he walked off. He took thirty minutes to get to where all the skyscrapers were._

_"Here it is." Saul came up to a huge white building. The building seemed busy. It was clearly newly built. Saul could only think that this was the new CEO's doing._

_He walked into the busy building as he noticed people walking in and out. Again, the only reason that he could think of was the new CEO. Most of the people that walked around were construction wokers and city workers. He walked up to what he could assume was the front desk. He walked up to a woman who was typing on a computer._

_"Um, how do I say this," Saul was thinking about how to speak to the woman, "I.. need.. to see.. the.. big boss." Saul made a face of confusion. He didn't know why he said it like that but it came out like that._

_"I can speak English sir." The woman said._

_"I just keep getting lucky." Saul said as he out his face into the palm of his hand._

_"The boss is expecting you. He had a hunch that you would be late so he cleared his schedule for the next hour and a half. Head on up to the top floor." The woman pointed to the elevators as she began typing again._

_"Thank you." Saul said as he left. He walked in between people and tried his best to not hit people._

_"They are here!" Saul turned as he heard someone yell. He saw a group of boys and girls entering._

_"J-Pop rules!" Saul heard someone say. The group moved with security around them. One of the guard even pushed Saul to the side as he cleared the path for the group. They walked into an elevator. Saul saw that the elevator was huge. He stared at them as the doors closed. _

_The people around returned to work. Saul rolled his eyes. He pushed the elevator button again. Once it opened, he stepped inside. A few other people stepped inside. They pushed their buttons. Saul pushed the top floor button, 10. A ten story building was exactly what sounded like a great idea._

_When the elevator made it to the top, Saul was the only one left. He exited the elevator and met a woman at a desk. She didn't say a word and gave him a name tag and a notebook with a pen. Saul sighed and he moved towards where the woman pointed._

_He stood at the door, putting on the name tag. He nodded his head. He made sure he had everything in his pockets. He held the notebook he recieved. He took in a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle._

-0-0-0-0-

"Here, have an apple." Byxis grabbed an apple from a basket and threw it at a monster.

The monster sucked it up. The monster had blades that lit up red as he shot out a huge slash. It hit the target that was set up, slashing it in half. The monster had a head like a variety of fruits. It had a green, yellow and red body. The monster had blades attacked to its hands that could extend if needed. It's eyes were orange.

"Powerful. That's perfect." The monster said. He put his arms down as he transformed.

"Yes. All this data is perfect." Byxis said as he viewed an image of Clashzoid.

"What's going on?" Zaku said as he entered the room. He took notice of a young male. The boy was muscular and seemed totally fit. He had black hair in style of a buzz cut. He wore a black tank top with brown cargo pants and brown boots.

"Just testing out a new monster." Byxis answered.

"Clearly one who is a muscle head." Zaku said.

"What are you saying." The boy walked up to the monster.

"Get out of my way." Zaku pushed past the boy.

"I've created a new monster based on Clashzoid's, our first monster, DNA." Byxis said as he typed.

"How so?" Zaku crossed his arms.

"This new monster has blades that can use energy to send a slash towards his enemies. The catch is that he has to use organic foods to charge himself up." Byxis explained.

"That doesn't matter, it's what I used to eat." The boy moved to the corner and pulled out a box.

"No smoking!" Zaku growled.

"Whatever." The boy put away the box.

"You see, this follower is an ex soldier who was discharged dishonorably. He was discharged for using illegal methods of torching people and planting illegal drugs around different places where he was stationed." Byxis explained.

"I don't care what he did, as long as he does what Axis wants him to do." Zaku said.

"I will do what I need to do as long as I get the good stuff." The boy said as he leaned against the wall.

"Good, now get out there and kill those rangers!" Zaku slammed his fist against the wall. The boy was startled but he walked out, glaring at the monster.

"Now Byxis, what do you have that can upgrade my weapons?" Zaku pulled out his sword and handed it over to the monster.

"I don't know but I can see. For now, you should hold onto the weapon in case the rangers prove a difficult challenge. My monsters may now be organically made but that won't be enough. Especially when you want to get your hands diary." Byxis said to the monster who growled.

"You are right. Get to work." Zaku walked out of the room.

Byxis waited until everyone was gone. He then turned on music on his computer. He was listening to old rock classics. He seemed happy.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo wipes off the sweat on his forehead. He looked up at the sky. Yuki slumped on a rock as he took deep breaths. Yuki looked to his friend and then back at his phone. His sister wouldn't stop calling him.

"What's up with your sister man?" Eduardo was getting tired of yearning Yuki's phone ring.

"My sister won't stop texting me. She's just worried." Yuki answered.

"Well come help me dig. Somehow we ended up here and I can't do this alone." Eduardo continued using a shovel to dig a hole.

"Why are we digging again?" Yuki asked.

"We found a note at the last statue we found and it told us to dig here." Eduardo continued digging.

"Dude, just admit that this is all a waste of time." Yuki was tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

"I want to find this thing. It could be something really cool." Eduardo said.

"Since when are you interested in things like this?" Yuki asked.

"Since I thought about it being something cool. Come and help me." Eduardo said as he struggled to pick up his shovel after gathering too much dirt. That's when Yuki's phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuki said into the phone.

"Yuki, why aren't you answering. Stop leaving me on read." Sakura's voice came through the phone.

"I'm not leaving you on read. And stop saying that. You are a teacher." Yuki said as he shifted where he sat.

"May I remind you that I am not that older than you." Sakura scolded her brother.

"I know, I know. No need to remind me." Yuki said as he messed around with his shoe.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked her brother.

"Got something!" Eduardo screamed as he found a chest.

"Got to go!" Yuki hung up and went over to Eduardo.

"It's a bust." Eduardo said as he opened an empty box.

"Damn it!" Yuki kicked a rock to the side.

Back with Sakura, she pulled the phone away from her ear. She held it in her hand and looked at the phone. She moved through her phones screen and entered her photo gallery. She scrolled through the photos. She came across a phot of her and Yuki. In the photo, Sakura hugged Yuki from the side. They were both smiling. She sighed.

"Ah, memories. Great things to have." Sakura turned around to see Horn sitting in her living room.

"Horn, what are you doing here?" Sakura moved from her kitchen over to where Horn sat.

"I don't know, I just felt like coming over. Honestly, I like it here." Horn said as he rubbed his hands on the couch.

"Horn, what's going to happen that requires me to be involved?" Sakura asked the question catching Horn off guard.

"Well, if I told you, I would be violating the rules." Horn said as he took out a snack from his pocket.

"I really hope it isn't something terrible." Sakura gripped her phone.

"I can't tell you exactly what it is but I can say that it is destined to happen." Horn threw a piece of chocolate in his mouth and chewed.

"I have to go grade papers. Let yourself out when your done." Sakura left the room.

"Thank You." Horn said as he smiled. His smile then quickly faded. "I'm sorry." He whispered to himself as he began humming.

-0-0-0-0-

Alicia left the collage, concerned. Throughout the whole day she could not think of one thing. All she could really think about was the red ranger. She wanted to know who it was and she had a reason to believe it was someone she once met. She went straight to the park where she sat at a park table. She pulled out her notebook and a few sticky notes. She began writing various things until she was interrupted.

"You ok there?" Alicia looked up to see Marco. Behind him, Anthony has his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm fine, what are you two doing here?" Alicia asked, knowing that these two would never hang out together.

"We were just out, monster hunting. Mick picked up a huge energy wave similar to that of the black cloud that the monsters use to escape. He wanted us to come check it out." Marco explained as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea. I want to bash some heads. Then I have to go to a student teacher meeting. Ms. Akashi thinks that I need help because my grades are really low." Anthony said.

"That's a shock." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Anthony said.

"Nothing. Anyways, I have things to do so if you need me just let me know." Alicia said. Then the group heard screams.

"We need you." Anthony said, holding jack his laughter as he did.

"Let's go!" Marco ran towards the source, the others following.

When they got their, they saw various people run away but they saw something interesting. Soldiers were helping the people evacuate the place. Marco scanned the area until he saw what he was looking for. A monster was slashing away. The odd thing was that it seemed to be eating fruit.

"You're next!" The monster yelled as he extended his blade. A soldier was coming in with a huge stick, ready to attack. The monster proceeded to stab the soldier in his gut. The soldier dropped his stick as he fell to his knees. He began to transform. Alicia covered her mouth in horror as she saw the man become a fruit. The monster picked up the apple and happily ate it.

"That's sick!" Anthony said out loud.

"Look here, the Rangers. Get out of my way." The monster extended both his blades.

"I don't think so." Marco said as he looked around. There was no one around. He made sure by checking twice. Then, all of them pulled out their batteries. They inserted them and inserted their codes.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleshed!" They yelled as they launched their animal spirits. The animal heads attacked the monster and returned to their owners, forming their suits around them.

"Let's go!" Green said as he ran forward with his mace in hand. Black pulled out his axe and yellow pulled out her claws. They clashed with the monster.

The monster didn't back down and managed to hit them all with a slash of his blades. The Rangers fell back but got up. The monster spit to the side and lifted his arms. He ran towards the Rangers and spun around trying to get them. Green spun his mace around and hit the monster a few times before yellow came in and hit the monster, causing him to fall to his side. Black jumped up as he held his axe up high. He brought the axe down but the monster managed to dodge the attack.

"Damn it!" Black yelled.

"You dare get in my way." Frife said as he sharped his blades.

"We don't know what you are doing but seeing what you did with that soldier, makes us want to destroy you." Green pointed his finger forward before throwing his hand to the side.

"It doesn't matter to me though. So get out of my way." The monster jumped over them and managed to escape. The rangers ran after him and after a few minutes, saw him take another soldier and transform him. He picked up the orange that was left behind and he ate it.

"Stop that!" Green began to run towards the monster.

"I love oranges." Frife said as he sent orange slashed towards them. They hit the green ranger directly, sending him saying back. Oranges then fell from the sky as they hit green on the head.

"What the? It's raining oranges." Black said.

"Only on him." Yellow pointed out.

"Oh yea." Black said. Then they noticed that Green was being left under a pile of oranges.

"Help me!" Green called out.

"Marco!" Yellow began throwing the oranges out of the ways trying to dig Marco out of the pile. Black ran for the monster.

"Oh look, a banana." The monster pulled a banana from out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Black said as he continued running.

"Delicious!" The monster said as his blades glowed yellow. He then sent slashes of yellow towards Black, hitting him directly. Black fell onto his back.

"Next time, don't mess with me." The monster said before running off and escaping.

"Fuck you!" Black yelled from the ground. It then stopped raining over Green. He was still trapped under the oranges. Black got up and went to help Yellow dug Green out.

"That was a horrible experience." Green said as he was finally able to get out of the pile.

"We need to figure out what this monsters plan is." Yellow said.

"Yea, that bastard almost killed me." Black said.

"Well there was one thing that he pointed out." Green said.

"Yea, you're right. He said something about being discharged." Yellow put her thumb on her chin as she began thinking.

"I don't care what happened to him. He is dangerous and almost killed me. We need to stop him. Let's go to the others." Black began walking off.

"He's right. Let's go." Green got up and walked after him. Yellow followed slowly as she turned to look around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Red standing in the distance. She turned fully to see him retreat. She shook her head and ran after the others.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul opened the door and was greeted with a big room. The room had brown walls except for the back, which was just a bunch of windows. In front of the back, was a big brown desk with a computer and a lamp on it. In front of the desk were two seats. In front of Saul was a smaller tabel with two sofas around it. On the ceiling was a chandelier that looked like it would light up the room brightly._

_Saul moved into the room and took notice that the room was completely empty. He turned to face behind him and saw the woman from before her up with a few folders and leave. Saul let the door finally close and he moved further into the room. That was when a door opened. Saul has never noticed the other door on the right wall. A man walked in and closed the door behind him. He was a handsome man with a full black suit. He wore a red tie on top of a white shirt. He wore a pair of nice shoes that looked to he for fancy events. To Saul, the man resembled the famous actor, B.D. Wong._

_"Oh, welcome. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. X. Please, sit." The man went over to shake Saul's hand before guiding him to a chair. Saul sat while Mr. X sat in his chair._

_"Um, Mr. X, why was I called in again." Saul asked._

_"Ah, yes. I wanted to talk about what you will be doing in the near future. Here you go." Mr. X pulled out three folders. Saul was a little surprised with one of them but he kept to himself._

_"What are these?" Saul asked._

_"These contain information on what you could be doing. Just for you to read. Three different groups. This is because you will be playing as part of their band. You know, the band that plays the music while the idols sing the lyrics. Well here's how this is going to work. You are here in Japan for a short while. You will be working in your studio that we have provided to make some sample tracks for us so that we can see what you can do." Mr. X shifted in the chair as he sat back._

_"When you finish these sample tracks, we will judge how good you are. You will then be placed with an idol group in which you will travel with all over the place. You will also be helping in creating music for the group. For now, you should focus on work for the sample tracks and enjoy your time in Tokyo. That is all." Mr. X picked up a metal sphere and played with it in his hand._

_"That all sounds amazing. I promise I'll do my best." Saul said as he got up._

_"That's great," Mr. X got up and shook Saul's hand firmly, "One more thing, why are you wearing a name tag?" Mr.X asked._

_"The lady outside gave it to me." Saul said._

_"She's still doing that? I have to get her to stop. Anyways, you are welcome to look around the facility and if you have any questions, my assistant out there will be happy to help you and hopefully not give you anymore things you don't need." Mr. X chuckled._

_"Thank you." Saul left the room feeling a little uneasy. It went by quickly and when he shook the other mans hand, he felt an evil presence._

_He ignored it as he left the building. He walked back to his apartment building and noticed a nice red and black colored Mitsubishi Evo. Saul was left with his mouth open. A man saw him and walked over to him._

_"Alvizo-San? I was sent here to bring this to you." The man spoke english with an accent but Saul could understand him._

_"Really. I can't believe it!" Saul said excitingly._

_"Here you go. Have a nice day." The man smiled as he handed the keys over. He left, leaving Saul looking at his car. Saul walked over to it and got into it. He almost went into the right side but he remembered that they drive on the other side of the road in Japan. He got into the right position and he turned it on. The pur of the engine soothes the stress that he didn't even know he had. But then he opened his eyes. He pulled out the keys of his apartment and noticed the "key" for the Evo. _

_"Why would Kai give me a key to the car but then I get another key. Must be a spare." Saul said as he shoved the keys into his pocket, not noticing as the key began to glow. He drove the car into the parking garage located next to the apartment building._

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok so what do we know?" Mikey asked as the group sat out in the park.

"He says that he's been discharged. The only thing I can connect the word, 'discharged', is when you are dropped from the army either honorably or with no honor at all." Alicia explained to the others.

"So what we could assume is that this monster is another human. And he must have been in the army and of course, he must have done something bad that would get him kicked from the army." Mikey said.

"That would mean that his anger is towards them and that's why he made those soldiers into fruits and used them to give him power." Marco spoke.

"Ok so we have the bass guys motive. Now what?" Anthony questioned them.

"We have to find him of course." Cynthia crosses her arms.

"I think I know where to look." Mikey made way for his car. Anthony got in with him and let Alicia and Cynthia ride with Marco in his car. They drove for close to an hour before reaching a military base. The base was holding a graduation ceremony if some sorts by what they could tell. They walked up to the gates around the base where no one could see them. They all transformed and jumped over the fence.

Once they jumped in, Red was the first thing they saw. He stood by a building, leaning against the wall as if he were already waiting for them. He proceeded to follow the others as they continued forward. They made it to a hanger where they could catch a view of the ceremony happening farther away. A grassy area with buildings that looked like they could be a school.

"Why are we here?" Black asked as he held Blue up on his back. Blue was peaking over a wall.

"He's going to be attacking this place. I can feel it." Blue said as he looked around.

"There." Pink spoke over a com. She was currently flying over the base but trying to keep out of sight as best she could. She saw a suspicious man with a black tank top walking towards the graduation ceremony.

"It's obviously him. I mean look at him." Green said.

"How can you see?" Black asked.

"I have my drone flying around while I'm on standby." Green said. Green was currently sitting in the cockpit of the Elephant Zord, which was resting in the water. The zord was a robot and it could somehow hide underwater. The only reason that the rangers could find was because elephants walked in water.

"Well just be ready. Once we defeat it, you are going to destroy it." Red seemed annoyed as he spoke.

"And what right do you have to call the shots." Black moved, causing Blue to fall.

"Let's move!" Blue got up quickly and ran off with Yellow behind him. Red used Black to help himself up, causing black to fall flat on his stomach.

"Man!" Black got up and followed.

Just as they arrived, the man was already arriving. The soldiers took notice and took it as a threat. They held their guns up, pointing them at the boy. The boy then pushed the switch in his hand, transforming into the monster he was.

"I'm here for my revenge!" Frife yelled.

"Shoot him!" The soldiers yelled.

Frife was going to move forward until the floor in front of him was shot. The rangers appeared as Pink landed next to them. They were ready to finish this in one shot. Frife however had already had a feast and he charged up his blades, sending slash after slash towards the rangers who jumped out of the way.

"This guy is all charged up." Black said as he pulled his axe out.

"We have to move fast." Blue said as he ran with his sabers.

The rangers clashed with the monster. Black slashed the monsters gut with his axe. Blue slashed once with the saber in his right hand. He spun around and slashed with his left saber. He then lifted both of them and slashed with both sabers. Yellow ran around in circles and slashed the monster ten times. Pink pulled back her string and aimed. She let go of four arrows which hit all for limbs of the monster.

"How is this possible?!" Frife asked as he felt his energy leave his body.

Red finally pulled up his sword and slashed the monster down the middle. He then moved the sword around and slashed from left to right. He then instantly thrust his sword into the monsters gut. He pulled out his Blaster as the monsters blood began to stain his sword. He slowly aimed at the monsters head. Red titled his head.

"Stop!" Yellow yelled. Everyone turned to see her.

"What is it?" Black asked.

"You can't do that. He's still human. There's no telling if that will affect him when he reverts back to human. We need to just stop him the normal way and not from point blank range." Yellow stated.

"Tiger!" Red inserted his battery into his blaster.

"Don't care." Red pulled the trigger and shot the monster right in the face.

The monster began to spark as he flew back. He blew up instantly as Red walked away. The others stared. They waited quietly. Not only had this been quick but it had been more violent than usual. Green sat in his cockpit not knowing what was going on. He tried to figure it out but he couldn't. When the smoke cleared, the boy who turned into the monster was alright, laying on his back, knocked out.

"What the fuck was that!" Blue asked Red.

"I did my job." Red said as he put his blaster away.

"You piece of shit!" Black yelled.

A blast hit the boys body causing him to get up and cause a similar face of discomfort as the boy who had been a monster before. The monster escaped the boys body and grew gigantic sized. It was about to attack until it was hit by the Elephant Zord.

The elephant Zord transformed into its Megazord form and began battling. Yellow clenched her fist. Blue took notice. Surprising to everyone, Yellow used her speed, grabbed Red and ran off with him. They were all left in shock. The Elephant Megazord continued hitting the monster in front of it.

"Mace!" Green yelled as the huge robot moved its Mace around in circles, before hitting the monster directly. The monster managed to hit the robot a few times sending it falling. The Megazord got up and began charging up its final attack. The monster was coming in to attack before it felt a ball at its stomach. It looked down.

"Bye Bye!" Green said as he pushed a button. The balls spikes appeared and the ball was shot through te monster. The monster stepped back before falling back and blowing up.

"Another quick one for the books." Green dusted his hands. He proceeded to jump down to where the others were to notice that Yellow wasn't present. He looked at the others who were looking down at the ground. He didn't even want to ask when he noticed that Red was missing.

-0-0-0-0-

Red used his sword as he tried to hit Yellow but her speed was better. She hit him, sending him falling back. He struggled when he began feeling the pain of a thousand hits.

"Why did you do that?! That's not what a ranger does!" Yellow yelled.

"Who the hell said that?!" Red yelled as he smacked the ground.

"That's what the Morphing Grid showed us. When we put these Morphers in, it showed us what a ranger is. That's not what you are! I have no idea, how the hell you were chosen Saul!" Yellow yelled. Red looked up.

"What did you say?!" Red was angry.

"I remember who you are now. We were in the same English class when we were seniors. We sat next to eachother. Why were you chosen?!" Yellow yelled again. They were lucky to be in the middle of no where.

"You don't know who I am or what I've been through!" Red got up only to be hit one thousand times again.

Yellow grabbed red and punched him again and again. She then slashed him with her sword. She slashed three times before sending him flying back. The red ranger began feeling bad. His suit began to glow. He looked at himself.

"What's happening!" Red yelled.

Reds suit began to disappear. He got up and saw his suit come off. He couldn't believe it. Yellow stepped back as she put her hands up to where her mouth would be. The red suit was competely gone and all that was left was a boy in a red hoodie, black jeans, and vans. Saul looked at himself with shock running through him.

"Saul?" Yellow stepped forward.

Saul looked at the ranger with anger. She felt fear grow inside of her. She didn't know why. Saul has somehow pulled out his sword. He was ready to attack her.

"Why were you chosen?" Yellow asked as her voice cracked.

"I can't tell you." Saul looked down, "Because I don't truly know."

Saul moved his sword up and ran towards the girl. In an instant he was hit back. Speed stood in front of Yellow. Saul didn't care and he got up to run again only to be caught in a tornado of fire.

"Kai!" Saul yelled as he was teleported away.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked Yellow.

"I'm fine." Yellow said.

"Good. We should get out of here." Speed said to Kai.

"You are right." Kai said.

"Where did he go?" Alicia asked.

"I sent him somewhere. He needs to cool down." Kai said as he teleported everyone away.

In a firey space, Saul floated, unconscious. The fire surrounded him as a tiger appeared. The tiger growled a little. Saul floated towards the animal. In his mind were a million thoughts. He was alone. Fire covered his body. His face, a face of sadness as a tear came down his cheek. The tiger roared loudly as the fire ate Saul.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Chapter 10 done. It took me a while but I did it. What do you guys think? And what do you think will happen next? Go head and let me know. Also follow me on Insta for story updates that I might start. Same username I use here. One last thing. You may have noticed that the rating for this story has changed. Not only this one but Kemonoranger. I changed it for a reason. Any future scenes that become graphic. I just want to be safe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope you look forward for the next chapter.

Thank You!


	11. Identity of the Red Ranger

A/N: Here we go again. Chapter 11 is finally out. What did you guys think of the last chapter. It's time for Red to come out from behind the helmet. This is something I've been waiting for. This is where the war begins. How will it begin, who knows. Will it be indirectly or directly. Will it even be mentioned. Who knows? You just have to read to find out.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 11: Identity of the Red Ranger

Alicia was in the base. Speed and Kai stood with her. They awaited for the others to comeback after they finished the monster. Alicia was nervous. She was more nervous then she had ever been in her life. She finally discovered one of the biggest secrets that was kept under lock and key. She tapped her foot nervously. Kai noticed this.

"You need to calm down." Kai said to her.

"How can I be calm. I'm basically telling everyone one of the biggest secrets ever." Alicia got up, frustrated.

"Is it ok for her to tell them." Speed asked.

"Yes. It's time that he learns how to play with others. I'm tired of his attitude." Kai got up and walked over to the computer.

"Yea but that's because he doesn't," Kai gave her a look, telling her to shut up. She did and stepped back.

"Where did you send him?" Alicia rubbed her arm as she walked up to Kai.

"I sent him into the spirit world. Somewhere where no one can find him. When he awakes, I'll bring him back. For now, he's staying there until he's calm. I can still feel his rage." Kai gulped as he spoke.

"His rage was what scared me. I was mad but I felt his presence. If it hadn't been for you guys, he would probably have killed me." Alicia looked down.

"He's not that brutal. I know he shot someone in the face but that's because it was a monster. He knew that it wouldn't hurt him." Kai said.

"Why does he hide his identity?" Alicia asked.

"He feels like he needs to stay hidden from the world. He feels hated by the world. He doesn't like anything anymore except for one thing. He doesn't know why but it always calms him down. Now that's information that I won't tell." Kai explained.

At that moment, everyone else walked in. They were talking to eachother as they did and when they made it to the main table, they saw the two masters and the girl who was clearly worried. Cynthia walked over to Alicia and hugged her. She could already hear her tears. She was still scared.

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"Red scared her. If I hadn't been there then who knows what could have happened." Kai told the rangers.

"So where is he?" Mikey asked. Mick walked into the room after hearing the commotion.

"He is somewhere, cooling down." Kai told him.

"Alicia, it's ok. We are here." Cynthia tried to calm the girl down.

"I need to tell you all something." Alicia wiped her eyes.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"I know who the red ranger is." Alicia said. Everyone in the room straightened up.

"Really?" Anthony asked.

"Yea but I don't know if I should tell you all." Alicia turned away.

"You have to tell us. It's about time we knew who he was." Mikey said.

"Speed?" Alicia turned to her master.

"It's your choice." Speed said to her.

"This is Red." Kai said as he pushed a button. On the screen, a picture of Saul appeared. Mikey and Anthony couldn't believe it. Marco stared at it to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"That can't be true." Mikey said.

"Believe it." Kai said.

"Alicia, is it true. Is Red really Saul? The same Saul that went to our school?" Marco asked her as he got closer.

"Yes. It's true. I found out the other day and I felt nervous about keeping the secret." Alicia said to them.

"That's why you've been acting weird." Cynthia said.

"I can't believe our cousin is the red ranger." Mikey sat down.

"I can see it." Anthony said.

"How?" Marco turned to him.

"I don't know but I can." Anthony said as he crossed his arms.

"So where is he?" Mikey asked again.

"He's in the spirit world. I sent him there to calm down. He was almost willing to kill Alicia but like I said, he would never actually do that." Kai said.

"He's been a jerk to us even though he knew who we were. How could he?" Marco sat down as well.

"He has his reasons." Alicia said.

"What reasons. He's family and he's been mean to us. He's one of your old classmates and he's been a jerk. I don't see any reason he has to be a jerk." Mikey said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"When he wakes up, I'll bring him back and you guys can question him all you want." Kai told them.

"How do we know that he'll even listen to us or even talk to us?" Anthony asked.

"I'll make him. You guys needed to know the truth and that's that." Kai got up and disappeared. Speed did the same. Steel then walked into the room and saw the photo.

"So you guys know now?" He asked.

"Did you all know about this?" Mikey asked Steel, Mick and Redbot, who had just walked into the room.

"Yes but we didn't tell you because he didn't want us to." Mick said.

"I'm going out." Mikey left. Marco and Anthony did the same. Cynthia stayed with Alicia. Everyone was left silent. Silence was present in the room.

-0-0-0-0-

"Finally, some good news. Welcome back." Axis greeted a monster as it studied the room.

The monster was black and purple in color. It wore what looked to be an old looking ninja uniform. It's face was covered, only allowing for his green eyes to glow. He had shurikens on his side and he had a ninja sword on his back. The handle black while the blade was a purple color with what looked like darkness coming off of it. This was definitely a ninja.

"What is he doing here?" Zaku asked as he entered.

"I'm here to do what you can't." The ninja said.

"How can I trust a human." Zaku pulled his sword out.

"I may be human but I'm still better than you." The ninja pulled up a switch and pushed it. In a black tornado, he transformed into a human who wore a ninja outfit. It was an outfit made of leather. It had places that were discolored. It looked as if patches used to be there but were ripped off. He had a mask that he took off to reveal his human face. His hair was short while he had a scar across his mouth.

"Says the one with the ridiculous name." Zaku said.

"Ninjutzu here is a great warrior. He will help with the destruction of the Rangers." Axis stared as he sat down.

"After I get revenge on the Wind Ninja Academy. They dare kick me out. I was the best one there. My techniques were flawless. I swear they are afraid of me." Ninjutzu stated as he clenched his fists.

"You can do both at once. Just remember what happens if you fail to comply." Axis got up. He grabbed his suitcase and he left.

"Of course." Ninjutzu bowed before turning back to Zaku.

"You better not mess up." Zaku growled.

"I'll do my job. Now if you'll excuse me." Ninjutzu left in seconds.

"Now for my plan. I may not be allowed but I will destroy the rangers myself." Zaku said.

As he left, one of the doors on the opposite side of the room opened. Caste stepped into the room and looked around. It was his first time here and he was careful enough to not make noise. He traveled to the throne and studied the armrest. He found a green button. He pushed the button and the throne moved. It spun around. The wall behind the throne opened. It had all sorts of things. A section for files and the rest for various artifacts.

"Now where are you hiding the Infinity Star?" Caste spoke to himself as he looked around.

He couldn't find anything but he ran his finger through the files. He thought that maybe a file was available. He didn't find it. He found something that caught his interest. He pulled out a file that was black in color. It had a huge "BP" on the front in pink. His head began to hurt as visions popped into his head. He shook his head as he moved away. He pushed the button and closed the wall. He held onto the file and he left.

After he left, he went straight to the jungle. His head still hurt and he tripped. He dropped the file and he rolled down a hill. When his headache stopped, he didn't know what he was doing. He shook off the thought and he left, forgetting the file. A portal, black in the middle with blue and green on the sides, appeared on top of that hill. A pair of hands picked up the file and took it into the portal.

"This will come in handy soon." A voice said as the portal disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul slept soundly on the couch. It was a Saturday morning and he was tired after staying up all night, writing a song. He never thought he would actually enjoy it so much. He was almost finished. It had been a week since his meeting with Mr. X and he wrote one song. He mostly wrote it at home, spending little time at the studio where he should be writing it. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted since he was a high level employee._

_He fell asleep at two in the morning and it was now eight in the morning. He had a Japanese book on his chest. He was not only learning the language but he was learning how they spoke and everything about their culture. It was a quiet morning. Only the birds were heard chriping. Everything was peaceful._

_Then he awoke to a door slamming. He fell off the couch, the book landing on the table that he had. He had styled his apartment as of it were an apartment in America. He looked up and got up. He rubbed his eyes as he moved to the door. He wore a white t-shirt and red and black striped pajamas. He also now had a red wristband that Kai had left behind. He opened the door and looked outside. He saw a girl standing alone in front of the door next to his own. She wore a white shirt, purple pajamas and pink slippers. Her hair was down and it covered her eyes._

_Saul was confused and looked at her. He was going to move until he heard a sniff. He turned around and saw her again. She was definitely crying. He was now concerned. He walked out and tried his best to speak Japanese._

_"Daijoubou?" Saul asked, knowing that it meant asking someone of they were alright._

_She looked up at him and her tear filled eyes got to him. He felt bad seeing her there. She put her hand to her stomach. She didn't answer but it was clear that she was hungry. Saul looked around and saw no one else come out of their home. He then went over to the girl and touched her shoulder. He felt a surge pass through his body. He shook it off as he felt a headache but it faded away._

_She looked at him again. He looked at her. She began crying again and caught the boy off guard. She was hugging him and crying into his chest. He was confused but he let her hug him. He then made a gesture to his door. She sniffed again and went into his apartment. He walked in behind her and closed the door. He offered her a seat on the couch. She sat down and Saul picked up the Japanese book on the table. He felt a headache again and he lifted his head. His eyes glowed red as he felt information flood into his systems. His wristband glowed and then everything stopped._

_He shook his head and looked at the girl. She was still looking down at her hands and was still sniffling. He went over and put the book away on his book shelf. He walked over to the kitchen and opened a few cabinets. He was still waiting on food shipments from Kai. He could easily transport boxes across the world but he always did it last minute. He found a box of cereal and figured that it was good enough. He grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal. He looked at the girl and he asked her something._

_"Do you want milk." Saul stopped himself as he heard himself speak English._

_"That sounds good." Saul turned to the girl. She spoke Japanese but he understood it as if she spoke english. She clearly knew little English but spoke it with an accent. She was probably learning it. He then heard a voice echo through his head as a vision appeared._

_"Nice feature huh? Just read a little of those books and you'll learn the language easily and understand it easily without having to actually speak it. Just think about it. Everyone can understand you and you can understand them. It's cool." Kai's voice said as it echoed and disappeared._

_"I don't get you sometimes." Saul said to himself._

_"Nani?" The girl looked up at him._

_"Nothing." Saul smiled and took the cereal over to her._

_"Arigatou." The girl said. Saul sat next to her and picked up his notebook. He looked through the music notes and hummed the tone. The girl finished the food and put it on the table. Saul closed his notebook._

_"Are you ok?" Saul asked._

_"Yes." The girl said in English._

_"I have a question, if you don't mind. How do you know English?" Saul asked._

_"I am learning it in school right now. It's a good language for when traveling." The girl answered as she returned to speaking Japanese._

_"That's nice." Saul said to her._

_"Yea." The girl said._

_"Sorry for that question but what happened just now." Saul returned to the subject._

_"Oh. Well my father was just mad. So he told me to go out while he cooled down." The girl said as she played with her fingers._

_"Oh. Well as long as you are ok." Saul said. He didn't believe her. She then began to cry a little. Saul could tell how tired she was. He wasn't going to force her to tell him everything so he would wait in case something ever happened again._

_He got up and went over to the living room closet. He opened it and pulled out a red and black blanket. One of his personal ones that Kai transported over. He saw the girl lay on the couch. He was right. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. He put the blanket on her and made sure it covered her. She wouldn't be cold. He cleaned the table and picked up the dirty dish. He also picked up a few notebooks and a pen. He left the supplies on his desk and he went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When he finished he moved back to his desk. He sat down in his chair._

_"More work." He sighed as he opened a notebook and began scribbling. He remembered where he was and he was ready to finish the song._

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo kicked the ground as he walked alongside his friend. He was heading for the high school because they were going to see Yuki's sister. This would be the first time he met her and he was ready to meet the girl who always scolded him and told him to be careful.

When they got to the high school, they sat outside the gates. After a few minutes, Yuki's sister arrived. Eduardo looked over at her and felt his heart stop for a moment. He shook his head and said to himself to not think about it.

"Yuki." Sakura said as she hugged her brother.

"Hey sis," Yuki hugged her back, "and this is Eduardo." Yuki introduced his friend.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Eduardo smiled.

"Anyways, what did you want?" Yuki asked.

"I just wanted to give you this. It's a necklace." Sakura took out a necklace that had a symbol on it. It looked like a rhino.

"That's cool." Yuki looked at it and smiled.

"Well I have work to do, I'll talk to you later." Sakura said as she left.

"That was fast." Eduardo said as he turned away. Yuki on the necklace and followed Eduardo as they left.

After they left, they went straight to the academy. They entered and were greeted by Melissa and Chloe who were flirting with eachother. Eduardo made a disgusted face to mess around with them as they passed.

"Ah! My students. Come here." Dustin called for the students to come to where he was.

"What's up, Sensei?" Yuki asked as everyone got close.

"I wanted to announce something and I think you guys would be more excited. More specifically, Eduardo." Dustin put his hands together.

"What is it?" Eduardo asked.

At that moment, an explosion occurred near the entrance. Everyone ran towards the source and saw other ninja students being thrown around. They looked around until they saw a person. They looked at the person and thought that it was a ninja. The ninja turned and showed that its eyes were glowing green. He was no ordinary ninja.

"Ah! Finally. You look like worthy opponents." The ninja said as he held his sword up.

"Who the hell are you?!" Eduardo asked.

"Does it really matter!" The ninja yelled as he moved forward. He moved with such ease.

"I don't think this guy is going to be easy to fight." Yuki said. Everyone, already in uniform, ran forward.

"I'm going to destroy this school and everyone in it." The ninja yelled as he threw shurikens at the students. Chloe was hit and sent falling. Melissa went after her.

Eduardo began running into the air. The ninja laughed as he did the same and kicked Eduardo mid way, sending him falling back. Yuki went underground along with Dustin but the ninja already foresaw their attack. He ran forward and dived into the ground. Leaves were sent flying up as they all traveled underground. He successfully sent Yuki out of the ground but Dustin was able to hold him off.

The ninja came out of the ground and rolled on the floor. Dustin appeared and went to his students aid. The ninja looked up and smiled as he saw his chance. He sent five shrurikens towards the Sensei. His students eyes widened as they saw the small circular objects come towards their Sensei. The ninja could only be pleased with himself.

Then, more shurikens came from out of nowhere and hit the evil shurikens. Everyone looked in shock. The ninja especially as he punched the ground with his fist. Eduardo got up and stood alongside Dustin as they looked around.

"I'm killing you myself!" The ninja said as he ran towards them. He pulled his sword up only to get hit with air. After he fell, he looked up and saw something. Someone.

"Who's that?" Eduardo asked as he saw a new ninja appear. The new ninja was clearly female, Eduardo could tell by the body. She had a mask over her face and she stood tall.

"A new ninja?" Yuki said as he stood up.

"You bitch!" Ninjutzu said as he stood up and pulled his sword out. He also pulled out a switch and pushed it. He transformed into a monster and his sword turned dark. He ran forward.

The female ninja pulled out her sword from behind her. She ran her fingers across the blade and pounced forward as Ninjutzu got close. She slashed him in his stomach and he fell down. He didn't waste time and got up. Their swords clashed as they fought. The noise of swords clashing was heard by everyone.

"Damn, she's good." Eduardo said.

The girl slashed the monster on his body again. The monster then screamed as he ran forward. He was then tripped by his opponents sword and the sword was now held at his face. He jumped up, kicking the girl. The girl spun around but didn't fall. She pulled out three shurikens and threw them at the monster. They hit him and she ran after him, slashing his chest. She then put her sword away and put her hands together.

She closed her eyes. The monster laughed as he ran forward, ready to kill only to he hit by water. The water came from the pond that was in the academy. Then the ground tumbled as rocks were lifted into the air and hit the monster. The monster stood cautiously as he looked at t he girl. Then she opened her eyes and pointed her index fingers forward as a huge burst of air hit the monster sending him flying into the sky. He disappeared into the skyline and was gone. The girl put her hands to her side and sighed.

"That was amazing." Yuki clapped.

"Yea." Eduardo said.

"Great job, Natalie!" Dustin yelled over to the female ninja.

"What?!" Eduardo almost fell and Yuki looked at his Sensei.

The female ninja looked over at them and walked over. She then took off her mask and threw her hair back. Eduardo couldn't believe his eyes as he saw someone he knew. The girl adjusted her hair and looked at him.

"How are you?" She asked the boy.

"Good." Eduardo simply answered.

"Still heartbroken." The girl, Natalie, smiled mischievously.

"Wow! Wow! You just had to bring it up." Eduardo said and she laughed.

"Huh? Am I missing something?" Yuki asked.

"He never told you. Well," Natalie started only to be interrupted by Eduardo. Everyone laughed.

"I think it's time to catch up." Dustin said.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul felt weak. He walked through the hallway after he left his room. He couldn't see straight as he walked towards the entrance to the base. He pulled out his battery and morphed. He opened the doors and entered the command center. He looked up and was greeted by everyone sitting down. They all turned to him, none of them were pleased. Anthony was the only one who had a face of a person who didn't want to be there.

"What?" He asked them in an angry tone.

"Saul." Red looked up at Kai.

"Huh?" Red said,'playing dumb.

"They already know, drop the act." Kai said as he stared at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Red said as he walked away.

"Saul, why would you do this?" Mikey stood up. Red stopped and he turned around.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold this secret." Alicia put her head down.

"It's ok." Cynthia comforted her friend.

"Saul, is it really you?" Marco asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Saul is dead." Red said.

"Yea, he died when this was taken." Anthony held up a photo. Red turned a little and looked at the photo. Underneath the helmet, Saul's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?!" Red ran up to him. Just as he got close, Mikey took the photo and walked away. Red clenched his fist.

"I guess Anthony was up to something after the music festival. That's how you threw my saber so accurately. It's like these people give you power. According to the internet and the world, you died on this night. How is that?" Mikey asked.

"Like I would tell you." Red turned away.

"Saul, is it really you?" Marco asked again as he stood up himself. Red just began to laugh. He walked around them and laughed. Mikey let his guard down and Red jumped at him. He took the photo and left the building.

"Get him!" Mikey said as the rangers got up and ran after him.

Outside, Red made it to the city as he ran. He held the photo tightly. When he was sure that he lost them. He hid in a tunnel. He stood there and stared at the photo. A photo taken a few months ago. He sighed and he left the tunnel only to get shot.

"I found you Red. About time." Caste pulled his sniper up to his shoulder. He jumped down and pointed the weapon at his enemy.

"I don't know what you want, but I'll stop you." Red out his fists up.

"I see you are regaining very little of your past. I almost had the answers but I lost them. If it hadn't been for the shock that erased my mind for a certain time, I would have had plenty of answers." Caste explained.

"I don't get you but then again, I don't care." Red pulled out his Strike Saber and moved forward. He began hitting the monster as the monster pulled out his pistol and shot him. Red fell back and held his side.

"You can't stop me Red. I'll always be better." Caste pulled up his pistol and fired again. Red was hit and sparks fell off his suit. He rolled again and held his chest.

"Stop!" A voice boomed and a temporal portal opened. Red balls hit the monster and sent him flying.

"The temporal portal?" Red questioned as he looked at it.

"I believe it's time we met." The portal swallowed Red and took him away. The portal closed.

"What the hell!" Caste got up and looked around. He didn't find anything or any sign of anyone.

"Lost the tiger, huh?" Caste turned to see Zaku and a group of Ravagers.

"You here to attack me. Well I have an army of my own." Caste snapped his fingers. Just then, a group of black figures jumped into the air and landed in front of Caste. The figures growled. Zaku looked interesting awe. In front of Caste stood a group of humanoid wolves. They were all black in color and had yellow eyes. They moved like wild animals and had their claws out.

"You have your own minions?" Zaku asked.

"Shall we fight? Zenku! Go!" Caste pointed his finger and the wolf like miniona moved forward.

"Get them!" The Ravagers roared as they ran forward. Caste pulled out his sword as Zaku did. They ran towards eachother. Their swords clashed.

"You won't beat me." Caste said as he pushed Zaku's sword down and slashed him in his chest.

"I will do anything I must to defeat you and please Axis." Zaku yelled as he pulled his sword in front of him.

"Bring it!" Caste said as he ran forward once again.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul finished his training by breaking a wooden board with his sword. He wiped his sweat off with his arm and he was breathing heart. He walked over to his bag and picked it up. He put away his sword in its case and he began walking back home. When he got home, he saw a drunk man walking away. This was one of his neighbors. He didn't lay attention after passing him and went up to his floor._

_He entered his apartment and he looked over at his couch to see that the girl he let in was still sleeping. He closed the door behind him and he took off his shoes. He put down his case in its usual spot and he walked over to his room. He changed clothes and now wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black vans. He walked back out and saw that the girl was up. She looked up at him and looked back down._

_"I'm sorry. I hope I haven't been a bother." The girl said in Japanese._

_"It's ok. You were no problem at all." Saul spoke english and laughed._

_"Arigatou." The girl stood up and bowed. Saul knew that bowing when thanking and apologizing was something they did in Japan._

_"I never got your name." Saul said to her._

_"Oh! My name is Sugimoto Saki. Or how you say in the English language, Saki Sugimoto." The girl smiled._

_"Nice to meet you Saki. I'm Saul. Saul Alvizo. Or how you say in the Japanese language, Alvizo Saul." The girl laughed as Saul told her. He smiled._

_"Arigatou." The girl said once more. She went for the door and Saul walked out with her. He looked at her as she entered her house. The only thing that seemed off to Saul was that she was looking for something. Or maybe for someone. She nodded her head and entered the home, closing the door behind her. He stayed looking for a bit more before closing the door._

_Something seemed off to him. When she looked inside, it was as if she was afraid. He didn't like the feeling. He went over to his notebook where his completed song was. He wrote something on a blank sheet and ripped it out of the notebook. He opened his door and went to the next door. He got down on one knee and he looked around. He then slid the paper halfway. He knocked a little on the door. The paper was then taken away. Saul got up and walked back to his apartment. The girl came out and looked around. She saw Saul's door close. She read the note again and smiled. _

_Back in his living room, Saul began scribbling in his notebook again. He had drawn a lot of different pictures and now he felt a little inspired. He drew a small tiger and colored it in. He dropped his pencil and sat back. He turned on the laptop that he had and he started searching up things that he would never actually look up. When he found what he was looking for he sat back and sighed. He picked up his phone and went to the dial screen on his phone app. He began to think about whether to call the number he wanted to call or not. Then he got a phone call. He looked at the number but he ignored it. He didn't recognize it. When he out the phone down and left, the number sort of glitched on the screen before disappearing._

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers lost Red and were in the park, sitting at a table. Alicia sat looking down, Cynthia next to her. Marco was looking at the children play while Anthony played a game on his phone. Mikey looked down as well.

"I can't believe we lost him so easily." Marco said as he turned back to the others.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find him soon enough. He'll have to come back to the base sooner or later." Mikey said to them.

"He only left because we had a photo that we shouldn't have." Cynthia told them.

"Why does that matter?" Anthony asked as he turned off his phone.

"Because it's his. It isn't out buisness to be judging what he likes and what he doesn't like." Cynthia gave Anthony a death stare and he hid behind his phone.

"Who cares about that. The fact that he lied to us." Mikey stopped.

"He didn't really lie. He never really told us who he was and we haven't seen him unmoprhed. So we can't say he lied to us." Alicia spoke quietly.

"It doesn't matter!" Mikey smacked the table.

"Yes it does. We don't know why he's hiding himself so we should sit down and talk about it calmly and not accuse eachother of ridiculous things." Alicia stood up.

"He's my cousin. He should have told me." Mikey turned away.

"Well I want to hear why he's doing it. Until then, I won't talk to anyone who accuses him of things he hasn't done." Alicia began to leave.

"Alicia. You have got to be kidding me. Marco you think this is crazy right?" Mikey turned to Marco.

"I want to know why he's doing it but Mikey's right. He has no reason to hide behind a mask." Marco said as he looked away again.

"Well maybe he did have a reason. I mean I would be mad if someone made fun of the things I like and the things I would protect. I can see why he's hiding his face." Cynthia got up.

"Would you let it go. You are just like him." Anthony said as he got up to.

"Great, you are all broken up. This should be easy." Everyone turned to face a monster.

"Who the hell are you?" Mikey asked.

"I am Ninjutzu and I'm here to kill you all." The monster pulled out his sword.

"Like we would let you." Anthony said as they all inserted their Morphers. They began to run as they morphed.

"Yes. Come at me. After I finish with you I can go back to finish off the Wind Ninja Academy." Ninjutzu said as he ran towards them.

"Not if we stop you." Blue said as he clashed with the monster. Black and Green also clashed and hit the monster. Yellow and Pink pulled up their blasters and shot the monster.

"Ha ha." The monster said as he threw shurikens. They hit the rangers and they fell.

"This guys a ninja wannabe huh?" Black said.

"How dare you!" Ninjutzu said as he rushed forward. He hit them with his sword and kicked them. He threw small blades at the rangers, hitting them directly.

"Guys. It's a ninja. Remember that!" Marco said to them as he activated a battery.

"Armor Weapon Activated." The drone that flew around announced. Green moved forward and hit the monster with both swords.

"Yellow, Pink attack him now." Blue told them. The girls ran forward but Yellow stopped.

"What are you doing?" Pink asked her.

"No, I won't defeat him. Not until Red gets here." Yellow said.

"What?!" Blue, Green, and Pink yelled.

"I saw that coming." Black said as he shook his head. He pulled out his axe and was ready to attack until he was slashed from behind. He was kicked and sent falling.

"What the! Anthony!" Blue yelled.

"Black is the first to fall." Everyone turned to see Zaku. Zaku sent a huge slash and hit Black as he stood. Black fell back again.

"I got him." Ninjutzu threw a blade at Black.

"What the hell. What is this thing?" Black pulled out the blade. "I'm feeling... sleepy." Black fell to the ground and demoprhed. Anthony lay unconscious on the ground. He had blood on his arm and his head.

"How the hell did he do that?" Green asked as he took a few steps back.

"He was already badly hurt. Zaku's sword seems to be stronger than before." Blue said.

"I'm glad Byxis fixed this up for me." Zaku said as he sent a huge slash and hit Pink and Green. They fell to the floor holding themselves. Ninjutzu did the same thing and sent blades at them. Pink demoprhed and was knocked out. Blood ran down her cheek and her leg. Green got up and continued to fight.

"Get him again." Ninjutzu yelled.

"Shut up!" Zaku said as he sent a slash. Green was hit again and Blue was caught in the crossfire. Zaku sent one more to make sure and hurt Blue and Green. Both dermophed and held their arms. Their arms were bleeding and their faces were also badly injured. The sword had more power than it ever had.

"This is what you get when you get rangers who haven't trained beforehand. They are just weak pieces of," Zaku was blasted by Yellow. She was the last one left. She activated her speed.

"I'm going to stop you!" Yellow began moving quickly. She slashed him one hundred times. He fell to his knee. The ninja then started running fast as well. Yellow was surprised to see this and the ninja took his chance. He hit the girl and sent her flying. He then threw a blade at her and caused her to demoprh. She fell to her knees and she looked at the monsters who laughed. She looked up at the sky, thinking of Red as she lost consciousness. He arm was bleeding. Her leg was bleeding and her forehead was bleeding.

"All of them are weak. And now you are all captured. Let's take them somewhere secretive. After that, we'll let Axis know about this victory." Zaku told Ninjutzu.

"If you say so." Ninjutzu said as he carried one of the rangers. Ravagers appeared and took the others. Zak stayed behind and looked up into the sky.

"Damn you Caste." He said to himself as they all walked off.

-0-0-0-0-

"Where the hell am I." Saul said as he held his head. He looked around as he sat in what looked like space.

"It's time we talked, chul." Saul turned to see a man who stood behind him. He walked forward and reveled to be wearing all black. His face was covered and only his eyes were visible. He was taller than Saul.

"Who are you?" Saul asked.

"Don't worry about that now. We have other matters to talk about." The man said as he smiled behind his mask.

Saul stood confused as he looked around. The man could only keep smiling. Saul turned to him and felt weird but he felt like he knew who this was.

"Talk." Saul said.

"Ok." The man said as he pulled out a book and opened it.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There's Chapter 11. Decided to leave it on that cliffhanger. Next chapter will explain who this man is and some information on the future. Ha ha. You will have to read to find out more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. See ya in the next one.

Thank You!


	12. Seeing Red

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 12. What do you guys think of the story so far. And what did you think of the last chapter. I'm having some fun making this and I can't wait for more. I've already been thinking about a huge project that I hope to be able to get out when I finish both of my current stories. I hope you guys look forward to it because I know I'm looking forward for it. Anyways, lets get into it.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 12: Seeing Red

Saul stared down at the man who was completely covered. The man stared at him as he pulled out a book. Saul has just demanded that this man tell him what was happening. The man was happy to comply.

"Who are you!" Saul demanded one last time as the man opened the book.

"I'm here to talk about what's coming." The man said.

"Why's that." Saul sounded like he didn't believe him.

"I bring you a warning. I do not intend on getting involved in your current problems. Especially with Axis. Unless I need to intervene in some way." The man said as he flipped pages.

"Yea right. Like I would believe a guy like you." Saul rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You may believe me if you want but I'm only doing this because I was instructed to." The man stopped on a page.

"What is it?" Saul noticed the man as he began studying the page.

"This page talks about an upcoming event." The man said.

"What event? The destruction of Axis?" Saul asked as his curiosity was taking over.

"No. It is talking about an upcoming crisis. A crisis that will bring everyone together." The man said to him.

"Crisis?" Saul began to think.

"Yes. A crisis that will bring the multiverse to its knees. Yet the page has little information on it. If anything, it has no information at all." The man flipped the page.

"What's up with the book?" Saul asked.

"This book was created by one of your descendants. That is all I can say." The man said.

"What?" Saul looked at him with concern.

"This is how I was able to track the time storm." The man spoke again.

"Time Storm?" Saul asked as his interest was peaking.

"Yes. When the Psycho Rangers were revived, the time storm appeared. The storm that I tracked happened to make things go by quickly and the effects of the storm are still acting up." The man ran his finger down the page.

"You knew about the Psycho Rangers?" Saul turned to the man who couldn't be bothered to even look at him.

"Of course I did, but that is of no concern right now." The man said.

"What do you mean, of no concern?" Saul was getting impatient.

"We have bigger problems. I have called you to warn you of a crisis yet this book doesn't cover any events that occur after the recruitment of the final ranger on your team. I thought that maybe the past had a key but clearly you know nothing. I will need to come back for you at a later time." The man closed the book.

"You know, this is all really confusing and you aren't helping." Saul shook his head as he felt a headache.

"Well, I believe this is all I have to say. I thought this would have been longer conversation but I guess not." The man put the book away.

"Give me the book." Saul demanded.

"What?" Saul pounced forward.

"I want the damn book!" Saul yelled as he got close.

"See ya later." The man said as he opened a temporal portal. Saul was sucked in and he was gone instantly.

"You know, when he finds out who you are, he'll be angry." Another man appeared. He was dressed in a uniform that was barely visible in the dark room.

"Probably, he is you father after all." The man took off his mask. He had brown hair that was big and curly. He had brown eyes and looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"I miss him." The man in uniform said.

"Yea, you know I was thinking about that just now. You are just like your dad. Now the only thing I need to figure out is if you have talent like your mom." The man sighed.

"I'm not like my mom at all. All I can do is sing a little and I sing in the shower. Not like you who can't sing at all." The uniformed mocked.

"Shut up. I have a beautiful voice." The man chuckled.

"Well, we should get going, Seth." The uniformed man stepped forward and a the badge on his uniform could be seen. The badge had a symbol of what looked to be a dog. It was silver in color and was in front of a black background. Above that symbol was the word "Police" in silver.

"Don't call me that, Luis Eduardo." The man, Seth, said to the other man.

"Well, do you want me to call you by your first name?" The man, Luis Eduardo, said.

"Nope. Seth is good. I was just thinking that I need a cool code name. Everyone else has one." Seth said.

"Everyone else is called 'Cadet' and then their last name. That's what the commander calls you." Luis Eduardo said.

"Whatever, I'll find a cool code name." Seth said as walked alongside the man. They turned on the light to what looked to be a training room.

"Nice room for your interrogation." Luis Eduardo laughed.

"It wasn't an interrogation. Anyways, what's for lunch." Seth said as he and the man left he room.

"I don't know but I know it's going to be great." Luis Eduardo said.

"We always get treated right." Seth said.

"Only because this is the Omega Corp. I can't wait to be promoted." Luis Eduardo said.

"Me to, me to. Now how about that new Dragon Ball game." Seth said as they walked to the lunch room.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul landed in the Weapon Branch, or as Mick now named it, the Mechanic Shop. He held his head as he felt it hurt. He rolled around a bit and looked up as he moved onto his back. He saw something.

"Are you ok?" He heard a feminine voice that was familiar.

"Is it really you?" Saul said and he heard the voice giggle.

"I miss you." The voice's Australian accent really got to him.

"Me too." Saul laughed and he got up. He wiped his eyes and no one was there.

He shook his head and got up. He hated illusions. He walked over to where a motorcycle stood. It was a dirt bike. It was red and black and was still in process of being modified.

"Are you ready to help them?" Saul turned as he heard another voice.

"Maybe." Saul waited and turned around but found nothing. The voice giggled.

Saul sat down at the table and picked up a pencil. He started writing things down on a blueprint. He looked over at the bike and picked up a tool.

"I think you finally want to connect with them." Saul heard a different voice again. He looked around and found nothing once again.

"I don't want to connect with anyone." Saul said as he started fixing the bike.

"He definitely wants to connect with someone." He looked up again even though he didn't want to. It was another voice but this voice sounded a little shy and sounded like english was definitely something she wasn't comfortable speaking.

"You two know nothing." The voices giggled as Saul returned to work.

He looked over his shoulder as a door opened and Steel came walking in. Saul put the tool in his hand down and he turned around.

"Oh, so you are here." Steel said as he walked in.

"So it was you doing the voices." Saul smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Steel sat down in another chair.

"Ha ha, real funny." Saul chuckled.

"I don't know what is but we did just get this." Steel took out a piece of paper and put it on the table. Saul looked at it, looked up at Steel and back down. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Red Ranger. We have your team. If you ever want to see them again, I suggest you bring yourself to the Warehouse District on the far side of town. Ninjutzu." Saul closed the letter and sat back.

"Oh." Steel looked around.

"I don't care." Saul put the paper down and got up.

"What do you mean. They are your teammates. You have to help them." Steel got up as well.

"So, all they will do is bring me problems. This proves it. As you can see they were captured." Saul sat down and started working on his bike.

"Look, everyone has their problems but that doesn't mean that this kind of stuff will happen all the time. Teams are the best. It means you have friends to talk to and friends to play with and have good times with. A team is something precious. It's special because you have their backs and they will have you backs. A team is amazing." Steel turned to see Saul who had stopped working as he bit his lip.

"It doesn't matter. I was a bad guy to them so I don't think they want anything to do with me." Saul said.

"That's why you sit down with them and you talk it out. I know you guys will understand eachother. I know this will work. Will you trust me and try. Just try." Steel said as he held his hand out and his other hand on his chest.

"Just try it. Maybe it'll help you get back into society." Saul turned and saw a bright figure standing next to steel. It was the girl with the Australian accent.

"How do I know I can trust them." Saul turned away.

"You just have to trust them. In time, everything will fall into place. Trust me. How do you think me and girls did it. We barely knew eachother when we first met." The figure out her hands on Sauls shoulder. Three other bright figures appeared.

"Are you all sure about this?" Saul asked.

"Yes." The figures said together.

Saul took a deep breath. The figures stood away as they disappeared. Steel looked at Saul. Saul shook himself and shook his head. He then nodded his head and turned to Steel, "Let's give it a shot."

"Excellent. Let's go." Steel was happy as he moved to the door.

"Wait, if I'm going to fight these guys then I'm going to need something extra." Saul turned to the bike.

"I see. I'll tell Mick to come help you." Steel left the room, almost running.

"Let's do this. I'm putting a lot into this." Saul said to himself as he got down and started working on the bike.

-0-0-0-0-

Dustin brought over a few sodas to a table. Eduardo, Yuki and Natalie all sat at the table and were chatting as Dustin arrived.

"So why are you back?" Eduardo asked.

"I recieved a warning." Natalie said.

"What kind of warning?" Yuki sat straight.

"Someone sent me a note saying that within the next few months, the Wind Ninja Academy would be destroyed and everyone inside would be killed." Natalie said but seemed scared as she shook a little.

"Why are you shaking, I thought you were the tough girl." Eduardo said.

"These kinda of things are scary no matter what. I understand and we need to be ready." Dustin said to his students.

"I see." Eduardo looked away.

"I was also given something else. A man told me to find you and give it to you, Eduardo." Natalie took out a package from her bag. She handed it over to Eduardo and he opened it right away.

"What is it?" Yuki said.

"It's a phone." Eduardo pulled it out, confused at why anyone wanted to send him a phone. Then it rang.

"Who's calling?" Dustin asked.

"It's an unknown caller." Eduardo said.

"We'll answer it." Yuki said.

"What?" Eduardo said as he looked at his friend and held the vibrating phone.

"Yea. Try it. It's like someone knew you were holding the phone." Natalie said.

"Ok." Eduardo said as he answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hello. I need the money as soon as possible. Do it or she gets it!" A voice said through the phone.

"What!" Eduardo yelled.

"I'm just kidding kid," the voice said as he laughed, "I can only imagine your face right now."

"Who is this and what do you want?" Eduardo asked.

"I'm just calling with some information. First off, the academy is doomed. Second of all, when it falls you have something important to do. You will get more information later." The voice was fast.

"Isn't there anything I can do to stop it?" Eduardo asked.

"Nope, just wait for the right time and you'll know what to do." The voice said. "Wait."

"What?" Eduardo sounded confused.

"I don't know. Just wait and you'll see. Bye bye." The phone on the other side was hung up.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Eduardo put the phone down. Just then, Yuki's phone rang.

"Hello." Yuki answered.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" Sakura's voice came through the speaker.

"Yea. Why?" Yuki asked.

"I just wanted to make sure." Sakura said.

"Ok." Yuki smiled nervously.

"This phone will self destruct in five seconds." The unknown phone in Eduardo's hand said.

"What the?!" Everyone said.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"Oh no!" Everyone yelled as they dove out of the way.

"Just kidding, suckers." A voice said and then laughed.

"Yuki?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm ok sis. I'll call you later." Yuki said and he hung up the phone.

"Yuki." Sakura whispered as she slid her phone down frol her ear.

"That was hilarious." Horn sat down on the couch.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just preparing for what's to come. It's getting exciting." Horn said.

"I have to go and grade papers." Sakura walked into the second room of her apartment.

"You do that. I'll be thinking of what's next." Horn said as he laid back.

Sakura sat down at her desk and sighed. She looked at a picture of Yuki and herself when they were younger. Then she looked over at another photo of just herself. She was posing like the cute Japanese girl she was and she stood in front of the ocean. She was on the beach. She then took notice in someone in the background. She tilted her head as she looked at the person. She then shrugged it off and put it down. She began her work.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried about the girl next door. Every morning he would hear something hit the wall and a door slam shut. He looked out his door and almost every time she was standing outside. She always had tears in her eyes but Saul felt like he shouldn't get into it. All he did is what a good person would do._

_He would invite her in and she would sleep on his couch for a bit. He would give her breakfast and let her go on her way. He always tried to go to his training as soon as she woul leave to make sure she was alright. There was one time when the girl even waved at him when he came back from his training. One day he was even asked if he was related to her somehow._

_He always answered no but he was always concerned. Her name would go through his head every time he heard a loud noise against the wall. One day however, things changed._

_"Hello." Saul answered his phone when it rang. He was studying his Japanese book. He thought that his brain automatically being able to understand other languages was just insane. He scanned through the pages and practiced every day._

_"Saul, it's Kai." Saul stopped reading for a sec and sat back._

_"Well well. I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Saul crossed his arms._

_"Yea sorry about that. Anyways, the prototype is done. It should be arriving at your apartment any second now." Kai said._

_"Prototype?" Saul was confused._

_"I did say you were going to be a Power Ranger, didn't I?" Kai smirked on his end._

_"Oh yea. I've just been thinking about other things that I forgot." Saul said as a ball of flames appeared in front of him. From the flames, emerged a box that remained with a little flame on top. Saul started smacking the box to put the little fire out._

_"Well the instructions are included. Try it out whenever you have the chance. We need to know how it works so we can work off any errors or glitches. We do have to make nineteen more." Kai said._

_"Nineteen?" Saul questioned._

_"This is the number of masters it took to take down Axis the first time." Kai informed him._

_"Ok. I'll try it out later when I'm training." Saul said as he sat back._

_"Great. Well I'll see you later then." Kai hung up and Saul put the phone on the table._

_Saul turned the box around. He opened it. He pulled out a wristband and a battery like object. He looked at them with a little bit of confusion. He slid the wristband onto his left wrist. He turned his arm around and saw nothing special about it. He then pushed the middle of the wristband on top. Something about it just called him._

_Suddenly, the wristband glowed and it released something. Saul almost fell off of his seat. When the glow was over something else was now on his wrist. It was a launcher? He studied it and it looked like a sort of launcher from one of the tv shows he used to watch._

_"Woah." Saul admired the launcher._

_This was his morpher. He held the battery in his other hand and moved it around. He threw it up a few times and looked at it. There was a silhouette of a tiger and a number next to it, "01". He looked up at another chair where his new hoodie hung._

_"Tiger? Nice." Saul said as he read what the hoodie said. He never really paid attention to the design and to him it actually looked really nice._

_He got up and picked up his hoodie. He put it on as he grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen. He was ready to walk out the door when he heard yelling. He walked to the wall behind his dining table. He put his ear against the wall._

_"You are a disappointment!" Saul heard a mans voice. The man was speaking Japanese._

_"Please dad, I just want to help you." It was the girl, Saki._

_"Get out! Get out!" The man said._

_"Dad!" The girl sounded like she was crying as she was pushed out. He heard the door slam shut._

_He backed up and looked around. He made way for the door and opened it. He saw the girl sitting against a wall near his door. He looked at her as she looked up at him. He looked at her as she cried. He felt terrible. Her stomach then began to rumble._

_"I don't think your stomach should be making that noise." Saul leaned against the door frame as he gave a smile._

_"I'm hungry." The girl said. Speaking Japanese._

_"I heard about a good ramen shop. Let's go." Saul closed his door. She was still dressed in her school uniform so she could go out._

_"I don't have money." Saki said to him as she got up._

_"I'll pay for it. My treat." Saul said to her. She smiled and she followed him. _

_They got into his car and they drove off. They drove for a few blocks until they got to the ramen shop. They entered and ordered. They began eating and Saul loved seeing the expression on her face when she ate the ramen. It was really good. She smiled back at him. Saul admitted to himself that she looked cute while she ate. He laughed a little at the thought._

-0-0-0-0-

Alicia woke up and looked around her. Her head was on Marcos shoulder. She looked over at him as he slept. She lifted her head up quickly and saw that Cynthia was asleep in her lap. She looked up to see Anthony awake, standing against a wall. Mikey was also awake as he looked out of the cell they were in.

"What happened?" Alicia asked gaining the attention of Mikey and Anthony. Marco also woke up.

"We lost. I think." Anthony answered.

"They got the better of us. They caught us and now we are trapped. We are basically hostages. I heard them talking." Mikey explained.

"What do they want?" Alicia asked, careful not to wake up the younger girl sleeping in her lap.

"They want Red. They want him to come to us and try to rescue us or something like that. Either way, he isn't going to do that." Mikey let himself slide down to the ground.

"I believe in him." Cynthia woke up and sat up.

"Me too." Alicia said.

"Guys, he isn't coming. We are doomed." Mikey said.

"Man, he's your cousin. How could you say that?" Marco asked.

"He's acted like a douchebag." Mikey said.

"I trust him. I'll trust anyone who likes K-Pop." Anthony said.

"What?" Mikey looked over at him.

"Ok I was kidding about the K-Pop part but I trust him. I remember that was always trying to guide me in the right way." Anthony looked down.

"I remember him being nice in school. But I also felt his loneliness. I tried to be friends with him but he just seemed so unapproachable." Alicia said.

"I've known him for a long time now. I know he'll come. Even if I haven't been a good friend and I've barely hung out with him. He's a good person no matter what happened to him." Marco nodded his head.

"I guess I would be lying if I said I haven't had great memories with him. It's was fun talking with him. Especially when our family always called him by his nickname." Mikey smiled as his memories played back in his head.

"I don't know him well but by hearing all of this, I'd say he's a good guy." Cynthia smiled.

"Then we just wait here?" Mikey said.

"I guess." Marco turned his head away.

"Get up! He's here." Everyone looked over at a dog like monster who appeared.

"You must be Zaku." Marco said as he got up with the others.

"He's here?" Alicia asked.

"He's coming. I can sense him. Now let's go." Zaku took out his sword. The rangers had no choice but to follow. They had chains around their arms which made it hard to use their Morphers.

-0-0-0-0-

"Remember, you only took a crash course. Riding this thing can be dangerous." Mick told Saul as he walked into what seemed to be a smaller garage. It's like the Zord bay but for vehicles. When the others found out about it, they began leaving thei vehicles in their.

"I got it. I can handle it." Saul said as Mick tossed him a battery.

"It's finished. It's for whenever you need it when you don't have it. Also have these," Mick gave him some more, "The bike has a few tricks up its sleeve." Mick said.

"So you figured out a name yet?" Steel asked.

"It's kind of generic but I'm just calling it the Tiger Cycle." Saul said as he got onto the now finished dirt bike. It was clean with a nice red and black color. It had a full length tiger painted on both sides and it had words. On one side it said "Fury of the Tiger". On the other side was "Furious Tiger". On the front of the bike was the number "1" in a tiger style just like on Red's suit. The Animal Strike symbol was surrounding it.

"That sounds like a cool name." Steel said.

"It's also cool that this was made by Honda. Well before it was destroyed and rebuilt by us." Saul admitted as he smiled.

"Well you better be on your way. Save your team." Mick said.

"Yes. It was about time you accepted them." Kai appeared along with the other masters.

"Still haven't accepted them but I got no choice." Saul said as he started up the bike. He reved it a few times and smiled as he heard it.

"Off you go." Kai said.

"Here I go." Saul put on a helmet. It was red and black in color as well and had the name "Shoei", a Japanese company that has made a lot of motorcycle helmets.

Saul lifted up the foot peg that held the bike up and he drove off. He went fast as he traveled through the jungle and made way to the city. He drove through the city. People would look at him as he passed by. His bike was fast and loud.

At the warehouse district, Zaku stood with his army, waiting for Red to show up. The paced as the rangers stayed still. Ninjustzu was only thinking of ways to attack the ninja academy again. Then, everyone heard the sound of a motor. Everyone turned to the entrance of the warehouse as something appeared from the distance.

"Is that?" Alicia squinted as she tried to get view of who was coming.

"He's here. Prepare yourselves." Zaku called out.

Everyone witnessed as a person on a dirt bike appeared. Saul arrived with style as his unzipped hoodie flowed in the wind. When he arrived at the entrance, he stopped the bike. He didn't get off however and only took off his helmet.

"You ready to die, red ranger." Zaku asked.

"I'm here to give a chance. I was unfair to my family and my friends. Otherwise known as my team. That's all." Saul spoke as everyone saw and confirmed that it was Saul.

"So it really was you." Mikey said.

"Saul, we trust you." Alicia said as she moved forward.

"Good, because I'm trying something very risky." Saul our in his helmet and clenched the handles. His gloves made noise as he did.

"Don't move so fast. Ravagers!" Zaku yelled as the minions roared and ran forward. Saul reved the bike again and let it rip. He drove towards the monsters as he pulled out his blaster. He shot them as he passed them but it wasn't enough. He then pulled out his sword as well and he turned around, dirt sent flying as he did. He leaned forward and the bike moved faster. He slashed the monsters and sent them flying. He turned around again and stopped as the monsters blew up.

"I've got him!" Ninjutzu said as he moved forward with ease. Saul saw this coming and began driving towards him. He held his sword back. He waited for the right moment and brought down the sword. The monster tripped and rolled around. Saul then blasted Zaku and made him fall back as he let go of the chain he held. The same chain that kept the other rangers locked togther.

"Go outside, I'll lure them." Saul commanded and drove towards the entrance. The others nodded and moved out. Saul drove last Zaku as he chased him. He also last Ninjustzu who also began following him.

"You got nowhere to go!" Ninjutzu yelled as he got in his way. Saul shifted the bike and he caused it to do a wheelie. He got the monster with his tire and caused him to fall.

"Come catch me losers!" Saul yelled as he drove out of the warehouse. He saw a group of Guard Ravagers standing outside as they lifted their weapons. Saul pulled out a battery and put it into where a battery port was built into the bike. The bike glowed.

"Fire Missles!" The Morphers voice was present. Saul then pushed a red button that was on the roght handle. Two fire missles appeared on the bikes sides and were shot forward. They hit their targets and caused a huge explosion. Saul drove through an opening in the flames. He saw his team standing not to far away and went past them. He stopped the bike behind them, dirt going up into the air again.

"You're a natural." Marco said to him.

"Not really, just learned how to ride this today. Remember, morpher gives me information." Saul took off his helmet and got off his bike as he put the foot peg out.

"So, you ready to be a team player?" Mikey asked.

"I'm willing to give it a try." Saul said. Mikey held out his hand and Saul smiled. He shook his cousins hand. Everyone around smiled.

"You aren't getting the chance!" Zaku and Ninjustzu appeared.

"Shall we?" Saul asked. The others nodded.

Everyone took out their batteries. They inserted them into their Morphers and all the Morphers voices were heard.

"Tiger!"

"Shark!"

"Bull!"

"Cheetah!"

"Phoenix!"

"Elephant!"

"Animal Strike!" They all yelled as they spun around, "Spirit Unleashed!" They shot out their animal spirits which traveled forward and turned around. They all went through their morphing sequences and were now in full uniform.

"Get ready!" Zaku growled as he prepared his sword.

"With the Fury of the Tiger!" Red posed, "Red Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Surge of a Shark!" Blue posed, "Blue Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Rage of a Bull!" Black posed, "Black Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah!" Yellow posed, "Yellow Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Inmortality of the Phoenix!" Pink posed, "Pink Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Wiseness of an Elephant!" Green posed, "Green Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Power of the Animal Spirits!" They all yelled, "Power Rangers! Animal Strike!" Colors exploded out of the ground behind each ranger followed by a huge regular explosion.

"Great. Get them!" Zaku yelled as more Ravagers appeared.

"Let's go!" Red yelled as they all called upon their individual weapons. They ran forward and clashed.

Red went straight for Zaku who had clashe with him. They moved their swords in so many different ways. Red got Zaku more times than Zaku got him. Sparks would fly as he hit him.

Green was fighting against Ninjutzu. He used his mace and moved it around the monster to keep him from running away. He tied the chain around the monsters arm and kicked him. He then let the chain loosen and he kicked him even harder, sending him flying.

Blue and Black fought against some Guard Ravagers as they attacked. Blue moved his sabers around in his arms and got each hit perfectly. It was as if he was juggling. Black swung his axe around and hit the monsters, sending them falling. He then charged at them like a bull and held his axe in front of him. He hit a few monsters and even managed to get on with his helmets horns.

Yellow and Pink fought against regular Ravagers. Yelloe mover around with her speed and slashed as much monsters as she could. She moved quickly that no one could keep up with her. Pink kept shooting arrows at the monsters who came at her. She even attacked with the bow it self, hitting any monster she missed. She had learned how to use it with so much ease that she was a natural.

After the regular generic monsters were killed, Blue and Black helped Red against Zaku. Yellow and Pink helped Green against Ninjutzu.

"This is getting to be too much. You are on your own." Zaku said as he hit the rangers back and disappeared in a black cloud.

"Well he's gone." Red said as he turned around. Suddenly, all the rangers were attacked by a fast moving ninja.

"I'll take you down myself!" The monster yelled as he ran forward.

"Can't have that. Everyone, lets combine the weapons." Red said as he pulled out his blaster and shot the monster. The monster loved quickly but he missed his step and took a full on blast to the face.

Red then took out the combination battery and inserted it into his morpher.

#259

#001

#002

#003

#004

#005

#006

"This is the first time I join." Green mentioned as he let his weapon be lifted away. The weapons combined as usual but the mace was added.

It was put on top as the ball was out onto the tip of the sword. The huge weapon was formed and the rangers held it up. Everyone remained in their same positions and Green stood behind Red as he put his hands on Yellow and Pinks shoulders.

"This doesn't look good." The monster got up but shook as he did.

"Final Strike! Animal Strike Spirit Destruction!" Ref yelled as he pulled the trigger. The ball lit up and was shot out as it was now connected to a laser bullet. The animal spirits appeared as they attacked the monster. The human was separated from the monster. The monsters body was what was destroyed.

"I barely got to fight!" The monster yelled as it fell over and blew up.

Red spun around and held the cannon up. Everyone else followed as the explosion got bigger. Yellow and Pink turned and went to help the human up.

"New name and new attack?" Blue asked.

"Mick made a few adjustments and I thought of the name. It's cool." Red said as the weapons disappeared.

"That was epic. Hope you guys do it again soon." Everyone turned to see Greens drone flying around.

"Yea it was... wait did you just talk on your own?!" Green was shocked. It only spoke in a computerized voice but never in a regular voice.

"Of course, I am a sentient drone. It just took me a while to fully awake." The drone said.

"Sounds interesting." Red said.

"We should give it a name." Pink suggested.

"I guess. But that's for later." Green said.

"Oh yea!" The drone said.

Just then, a beam hit the monsters remains. The rangers already knew what was coming and called upon their zords. Their Zords appeared fast and they entered the cockpit. They wasted no time.

"Rangers. I've given you a new formation that includes parts of the elephant sword. Try it out." Mick said through the coms.

"You got it." Red activated te combination battery and inserted all the numbers including Greens.

The Megazord formed as usual but gained something new. The Phoenix Zords body attached itself full to the back of the robot and its head turned to face backwards. The Elephant Zord's head and parts of its body attached to the body. It became the Megazord new right arm.

"Animal Max Strike Megazord!" The Megazord posed in front of the Animal Strike symbol. The cockpit remained the same except that Yellow and Pink were moved to the sides to make room for Green. Green inserted the drone into the control panel.

"Let's move!" Red yelled as the Megazord ran forward and held up its right arm. It moved to its side and swung its right arm, letting the elephant heads tusks to hit the monster.

"I've got tricks too." The monster disappeared and appeared behind them.

"Not so fast." Pink pushed a button and she moved from the cockpit to everyone surprise. She moved into the smaller cockpit inside the Phoenix Zords head. She then prepared to aim as weapons appeared from the Zords wings. She began firing to the monsters surprise.

"What the!" The monster yelled as he fell over.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Ref yelled as the Megazord turned around. Pink came back into the cockpit.

"Final Strike!" They all yelled as Red inserted a battery into the panel.

"Final Max Strike!" They all yelled again as the Megazords sword appeared the robot grabbed it, brought it up high and then brought it down, sending a huge slash. The animal spirits appeared and hit the monster. The monster sparked as he fell back.

"I will get my revenge one day, maybe!" He yelled as he blew up.

"Let's go!" Black yelled as he sat back.

"The teams together. Finally." Yellow put her hands together.

"I'm tired." Red let sat back and pretended t go to sleep.

"I knew you could be silly." Pink said as she got up and walked over to him and shook him. Yellow did the same. Everyone celebrated.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_"Arigatou." The girl thanked Saul for her meal._

_"No problem." Saul smiled._

_The girl listened at her door and when she was sure the coast was clear, she entered the room._

_"Hey," Saul got the girls attention, "If you ever need anything, just let me know." Saul smiled._

_"Thank you." The girl said in English as she smiled and closed the door._

_Saul walked into his home. He prepared for something. He activated his morpher and prepared for his first test run. He inserted the battery and pushed a button. He followed the instructions and was prepared. He aimed and shot out a spirit. He jumped back as he was surprised and the spirit came towards him._

_"Oh shit!" He yelled and closed his eyes as it bit down on him._

_When he opened his eyes, he was in a ranger suit. He looked at himself and was shocked._

_"Oh my!" Saul yelled as he jumped up in excitement._

_He looked at his weapons and touched them. He took out the blaster and walked towards the window. He pretended that he was firing when he shot a bullet accidently. He put the blaster down and stepped back._

_"I didn't do it!" He yelled as he ran into his room._

-0-0-0-0-

"It's great time finally he a team." Alicia smiled as everyone ate.

"Finally. Let's get down to business." Kai said.

"Let is way first." Mikey said.

"Guys, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all. I'll try my best to be a team player." Saul told them all.

"That's all we could ask for." Alicia smiled.

"Let's eat!" Marco and Anthony yelled in unison as everyone ate more.

"Save some for me." Kai said as he tried to get food.

This was a new start to the rangers. The only thing that went through Saul's head was what the dark figure told him. When everyone found out his identity, the true war would begin. He shrugged it off as he ate.

-0-0-0-0-

"I give you job after job and you still fail me. And now you do this. Next time you go rogue, you will be punished. I swear if I didn't need you, I would kill you myself." Axis said through a communication device and he shit it off.

"I'm sorry master. But don't worry, soon we'll have a stronger power." Zaku looked over at four tubes that held figures.

"Prepare them Byxis." Zaku said.

"Subjects A, B, C, and D will now undergo testing. Let's begin." Byxis flipped a few switches. The figures began to glow colors as they moved.

They began yelling as the felt pain. Three male voices and one female voice. Their yells only got louder as Byxis flipped kite switches.

"Prepare yourself rangers." Zaku laughed as he heard the screams of pain. His laugh only getting louder.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Finally finished with this. This marks the end of what I like to call the stories gate. Now we enter the insides and we get into the good parts. This is only going to get better. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you look forward for more. Question of the chapter: What could Zaku have planned? You'll just have to find out by reading more.

Thank You!


	13. Signals

A/N: Ok everyone, we have finally passed what I call the gate. The series from this point on will get good. I'm loving every moment of this. I know it takes a while for me to release these chapters but I've got other things like work that usually prevent me from writing. I try my best and I will keep trying my best to make sure to get these chapters out as soon as possible. Thanks for the support and let's get into it.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 13: Signals

Saul woke up. He was more tired than he usually was. He spent all of the night before trying out his new bike. It still needed a few adjustments but it worked well. He got out of bed and looked at his phone first. He always looked at news relating to celebrities but mostly things that he loved like soccer.

He walked over to his closet and picked out his clothes. He choose basic clothing. A black t-shirt, his usual hoodie, black jeans and black socks. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower as quickly as he could. He put on his clothes and made sure he had everything on him. His phone, his battery and his wristband. He also made sure he had his wallet and keys.

He walked up to the entrance of the base and morphed. He walked in and saw that everyone was present. The zoo was closed for the day due to a "incident" involving the monkeys. He walked past them and went for his usual spot at the computer console.

"Is there a reason you are still doing that?" Mikey asked Saul as he passed by.

"Right. I still forget that you already know who I am." Saul said as he demorphed. It was the first time he was in there without his suit and everyone around.

"So I have a question?" Anthony spoke up.

"If it's about the music I like, I'll mouth off." Saul threatened.

"Question retracted." Anthony said as he returned to playing on his phone.

"Anyways, what do you like to do in your free time?" Cynthia asked as she read her book.

"Are you talking to me?" Saul asked.

"Yea. We need to get to know you more. Even your cousins know little about you." Cynthia faces him and smiled.

"We know a lot about him." Mikey said.

"Considering that you couldn't even tell he was your cousin to begin with, I don't think so." Cynthia told them as she turned back to her book.

"Yea, she's right guys." Marco said as he scrolled through a website on his phone.

"You don't know anything either." Cynthia lifted her leg and pushed Marcos chair, causing him to slide away before falling completely.

"Pushing that aside, I need to explain a few rules to you. Especially after the 'celeb' incident." Saul used air quotes.

"I remember that well." Cynthia said.

"What are the rules?" Alicia asked as she paid attention.

"Well one rule is that you never reveal your identity. I think I've said this, you know when Steel showed up." Saul pointed one finger up.

"Why is that, by the way." Marco asked, being the only one who hand revealed his identity to anyone other than the rangers.

"To protect your loved ones and or to protect yourselves when you are out and about in town." Saul explained.

"Any other rules?" Alicia asked.

"To be honest, I don't care about the other ones." Saul said and everyone else let their heads fall.

"You should care. They are important." Mick said as he entered the room.

"What are they Mick?" Alicia asked.

"One is to never use your powers for personal gain." Mick said.

"I'm pretty sure that one is overlooked, a lot. And I'm pretty sure it's going to continue that way." Saul said as he spun in his chair.

"You are probably right. The last rule is always overlooked so it's better not said." Mick said.

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

"Like you would follow it. We can follow the rules that have been said and that's enough." Mikey said.

"Great. Well now let's go!" Saul stood up. He was a totally different person than he was before.

"Hold it. We may be working together but we don't completely trust you yet." Cynthia said.

"What? You said that you trust me now." Saul said as he stood on top of the table.

"We had a talk and think that maybe you should go through a trial run first. Then we'll decide." Alicia said.

"That's stupid." Saul said as he tried to get off the table. He ended up slipping and he fell on his butt instead of landing safety.

"We should go eat." Marco said as he tried to hold his laughter. He left the base with the others following.

"This is going to be so much fun." Saul said sarcastically.

"Yes it is. Now I heard that we are eating." Steel entered the room.

"You don't eat regular food, remember." Saul said as he got up.

"I know. I've been meaning to talk to Nate about that." Steel said. At the moment a small tremor occurred and Saul fell again.

"Damn mini quakes." Saul got up and shook his head.

"Let's go hang out with the gang." Steel took hold of Saul and dragged him along.

"Ah, it's so fun to be young." Mick said.

"Hey Mick." Redbot entered the room.

"Oh, hey Redbot." Mick greeted the red robot.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Have you finished the new batteries?" Redbot asked them freaky haired tech.

"I'm almost done with one but the others still need work." Mick said.

"That sounds like great news." Redbot said.

"Say, Redbot, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the Psycho Battery, would you?" Mick asked.

"I'm afraid not." Redbot looked down in defeat.

"It's ok." Mick gave him a pat and a smile.

"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you." Redbot said.

"What is it?" Mick asked.

"I might be leaving the base. I love it here but Brody and his dad asked me to come and help them out since you are here." Redbot informed.

"That sounds great Redbot. We should have a mini celebration." Mick jumped up with joy.

"Thanks Mick. I hope I'm doing the right thing." Redbot said.

"You are. Don't worry about that right now. You should help me on one last job." Mick said. Redbot nodded.

-0-0-0-0-

"It's almost time!" Horn yelled as he put one foot on top of Sakuras living room table.

"Stop yelling!" Sakura yelled at Horn who fell over.

"I'm sorry, but it's almost time for me to go back to the spirit world to meet the others." Horn informed.

"I'm happy for you but how am I supposed to know when it's time?" Sakura asked.

"Trust me, you will know when it's time." Horn said as he sat down.

"That doesn't help." Sakura sighed as she picked up a new box that sat on the table.

"That's another thing that our ranger is going to need, apparently." Horn said as he let his head fall back.

"What is it?" Sakura opened the box and found a rectangular object, white in color with one single black stripe going from a top corner to the bottom corner opposite of the top.

"That is a drone I believe. And I think I fully awakened it." Horn said as he closed his eyes.

"Fully awaken?" Sakura looked closer at the object. The object then suddenly moved. It moved out of her hands.

It fell to the floor and started moving around. Sakura put her feet up on the couch. She started screaming. Horn got up and saw the object. It then transformed into a drone that had a resemblance to a rhino. It started flying around.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" The drone yelled. It was quiet for a second. Then, Sakura screamed as loud as she could.

"What is it!" Sakura ran to the kitchen. The drone followed. She picked up a broom and started trying to hit it.

"Watch it." The drone said.

"Stop it, Sakura. This drone is friendly. I forget his name though. Ah just let the new ranger decide." Horn stopped her by taking the broom.

"Nice to meet you pretty lady." The drone said as it moved around slowly.

"Is this really necessary?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't want the new ranger to die." The drone said as it flew away.

"Fine. But don't go into my personal stuff." Sakura went after the drone who entered her room.

"Well, I better set things to how they are supposed to be. It's time to rock this place." Horn said as he pulled out a letter. He then disappeared in a tornado of white.

The drone zipped out of the room. Sakura as chasing it again. It went into somewhere where it shouldn't have gone. The drone was panicking as Sakura managed to hit it a few times.

"I have you now!" Sakura yelled as she smacked the drone with her broom.

"That hurt." The drone hit the wall and then slid down.

-0-0-0-0-

"Stop that!" Byxis yelled at a monster who was currently shooting out beams.

"Sorry." The monster said with a voice that sounded as if someone had a cold.

The monster looked like a huge lizard with its face looking like the face of an iguana. It had two antenna on the top of its head that looked like antenna on the top of a tv. It's hands were bigger satellite antennas. It was green, grey and black in color. It had red eyes.

"What's going on here?" Zaku asked as he entered the room.

"This new monster is testing out his enhanced abilities." Byxis answered as he typed on his computer.

"Is it another human?" Zaku studied the monster.

"Nope. I'm full monster. I hate humans." The monster said, feeling proud.

"What's you name?" Zaku asked.

"It's Signalzard." The monster said.

"Funny. Anyways, Byxis! I need you to finish upgrades to my sword now." Zaku put his sword in front of Byxis.

"Ok ok. Let me finish this and I'll get to it." Byxis told him.

"Where's the master?" Zaku asked.

"I heard him say that he was going back to his office in the human world." Byxis answered.

"You know we are part of the same world, right?" Zaku asked over his shoulder.

"Not when we are finished." Byxis laughed to himself.

Zaku turned to him and felt a little weirded out. He didn't like the scientist much especially when he was working on experiments.

"I'm headed out." Zaku said as he left.

"I have a lot of things on my mind. I don't have time to work on his damn sword." Byxis continued typing.

"I'm scared." The monsters backed away from the scientist.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul sat on his couch, still wearing his ranger suit. He was trying to figure out how to take it off but nothing worked. He eventually gave up and started playing with his blaster again. He aimed but didn't actually fire. He did a lot of things but then he heard a knock at his door. He jumped up and tried his best to take off the suit. Someone had knocked at the door and they continued knocking._

_He kept going until he pushed a button on the Morpher. It opened and the battery came out. He caught it with his hand and the suit disappeared. He was back in his normal clothes. He touched himself just to make sure. He sighed of relief and heard the knock again. He ran to the door and opened it. It was a woman he didn't know._

_"Hello Mr. Alvizo." She spoke English, lucky him, "I am here to ask you a few questions." Saul let her in._

_They talked for a while and Saul was getting the picture. He was learning so much about the girl next door. The fact that she felt lonely didn't strike him. He could already get that vibe from her._

_"We humbly ask for you to keep an eye on her for the time being. We are afraid that if this paperwork doesn't go through within the next few weeks, she could be in big trouble." The woman said as she exited the room._

_"I'll keep my eye on them. If anything happens, I'll call." Saul said. The woman thanked him and left. Saul closed the door. So many thoughts going through his head. He had more questions about the situation like what would happen to the girl. He shrugged it off and turned on the tv. He wanted to distract himself. Then he heard another knock. He opened the door._

_"Saki?" Saul saw the girl standing at his doorway._

_"My home is locked and I don't have my key. May i stay here?" The girl asked in Japanese. Saul wondered why she chose to come with him instead of one of her friends but he knew that she felt depressed. He knows the feeling._

_"Yea. Come on in." Saul opened the door wider so that the girl could come in. He closed the door, "Help yourself to anything. If you need help, feel free to ask." Saul didn't just mean for anything in his apartment._

_"Arigatou." The girl said as she looked at Saul's desk._

_"If you have homework, feel free to use my desk." Saul gave her a warm smile._

_"Arigatou." She said as she smiled back and went over to his desk._

_Saul smiled but he felt weird on the inside. He sat on his couch and picked up his Japanese book. He had one other book near, Korean. The girl at the desk took everything out and began writing. She tilted her head a little and caught view of an English book straight from the US itself. She picked it up and put it in front of her. She opened it and decided to study it._

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo sighed as he sat alone in the forest. Yuki had decided to hang out with his other friend who was from Japan and who had one day left in Beast City embegire leaving back for his home country. Eduardo took his dog out for a walk and let the dog go wild. The dog, named Rocky, would come and go, bringing random stuff with him back to his owner.

He played with a stick he found and thought to himself. He was happy that his other friend, Natalie, was back but he felt strange around her. Maybe it's just his past. He continued sighing as his dog continued searching from something.

"Feeling lonely, huh?" Eduardo looked up. He looked around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" Eduardo asked.

"Over here." Eduardo turned and saw a man petting his dog.

"Who are you?" Eduardo held the stick up.

"You have such a great dog." The man ignored the question.

"Who are you?" Eduardo asked again.

"Oh me? Well my name is Horn. It's weird I know, but I like it." Horn said as he introduced himself to the wind ninja.

"Yea weird." Eduardo nervously laughed. "What a weirdo." He said to himself.

"Anyways, I'm here with a gift, Eduardo." Horn pulled out an envelope. Eduardo looked at him even more weirdly. He hadn't even introduced himself to the man yet the man knew his name.

"What is it?" Eduardo found himself asking.

"Just follow the path of the rhino." Horn smiled.

Eduardo looked at him, still confused. He opened the envelope and found a note. He turned back to the man but he found that he was gone. Eduardo looked around and there was no sign of the man. He looked at the paper again. It was instructions. He became interested as soon as he read the words, 'best ninja'.

"What is this stuff?" Eduardo said to himself as he read it. After a while longer he got up and began following what the paper said.

"Everything has been set in motion." Horn stood far away, looking down at Eduardo.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul was typing on the computer. He was looking up things he would never do in public. He had the feeling that he needed to see what he was searching for. Then he heard the doors open. He closed the windows on the computer and opened two other ones.

"Hi." Saul heard Alicias voice. He turned to her and saw that she was carrying books.

"That reminds me, sorry for kicking your book." Saul said to her.

"It's ok." Alicia said as she opened books and notebooks.

"What are you doing?" Saul asked as he saw all the school work.

"Just some science." Alicia answered.

"Interesting." Saul sat down on a chair next to her. He looked at it and sighed. He opened up a virtual computer screen on the tables console and started looking up information. Alicia didn't pay attention.

After a while, "What's wrong with my phone?" Alicia asked herself as she tried to enter Google.

"Somethings wrong with command centers computer." Saul smacked the table.

"What's going on?" Alicia took notice in the computer at the front of the command center.

"I don't know." Saul smacked the console again.

"Guys. There is a monster in the city." Steel entered the room.

"What?!" Both Saul and Alicia said.

"I saw it on my way over here so I got here as fast as I could because I couldn't get a hold of anyone. I tried to chase it first, of course but it disappeared." Steel explained.

"Let's go." Alicia said as she ran off.

"I give the orders." Saul said as he looked at Steel. "Let's go!" Saul yelled as if to get Alicias attention.

After they got to downtown, they saw the monster messing around with its antennas.

"What's ir doing?" Alicia asked.

"Does it matter?" Saul ran forward and tried to hit the monster only to get hit in the gut.

"We need to fight him morphed." Alicia said.

"Yea." Saul said as he pulled out his battery.

"Tiger!"

"Cheetah!"

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They both said in unison as they launched out there spirits. They went through their morphing sequences and then charged at the monster.

"Don't interrupt me." The monster said as he turned to them and sent what seemed to be radio waves at them. They were hit and sent flying.

"Don't tell me what to do." Red got up and held his sword behind him. He slashed the monster. Yellow got up but was surrounded by Ravagers.

"Oh great." Yellow said as she started slashing them with her Strike Saber.

"You need help?" Green showed up as he used his Tusk Sabers and slashed the monsters.

"These guys are always annoying." Yellow slashed more of the monsters.

"You got that right." Green jumped up and brought down his sabers.

Red continued his battle with the lizard like monster. He spun and jumped. He jumped back as he shot the monster with his Strike Blaster. Red then jumped forward, rolling on the ground and then punching the monster. The monster stumbled back then Red jumped up as he punched the monster in its face.

"What's your problem?" The monster said.

"I'm going to stop you." Red said as he pulled back his arm and thrust it forward, punching the monster square in the face.

"Just let me be." The monster yelled as he punched Red back.

"If I let all monsters be, then the city would have already been destroyed and you wouldn't be able to destroy it yourself!" Red yelled as he kicked the monster.

"Where did this power come from." Signalzard retreated and left a group of Guard Ravagers to fight off Red.

"Running away! You coward!" Red yelled as he fought off the Guard Ravagers.

"We should help him." Yellow said.

"Don't help me!" Red yelled as he fought off the monsters who came at him.

"But you need it." Green said.

Red out in a battery into his sword and spun it around. The monsters were hit and they exploded on impact. Red let his arm fall to his side. He was catching his breath as he looked around. Green and Yellow looked at him, concerned. He demoprhed on the spot and fell on his butt.

"What was that about?" Marco asked as he and Alicia got close.

"Sorry, still used to working by myself." Saul said as he fell onto his back.

"We should locate the monster as fast as possible." Alicia said as she began walking away.

"Let's go." Marco followed her. Saul sat up and looked at them leave. He sighed.

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony sat in his classroom, bored out of his mind. His teacher was currently teaching the class about the importance of angles and that really caused his boredom. He played around with his Bull spirit who he just learned how to control. The tiny bull ran in circles on his desk. That's when he was hit in the head with something. He looked up and saw a drone like object flying around. It got closer to him.

"You are one of the Rangers right?" The drone asked.

Anthony looked around to make sure no one was listening, "How do you know that?" Anthony whispered.

"That Bull spirit, duh." The white drone flew around him.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Anthony asked.

"You see-" The drone began only to be interrupted.

"Anthony? What are you doing?" Anthony turned to see his teacher looking at him.

"You see Ms. Akashi, I was just, uh" Anthony tried to look for an excuse but he couldn't find something.

"He's talking to me!" The drone lifted itself into the air. Sakura gasped as she saw it fly up. Anthony also gasped as he slapped his face.

"Anthony? Is that one of your little toys." Sakura asked him.

"No." Anthony said slowly, looking guilty even though he wasn't.

"I'm taking it away." Sakura walked over and tried to take the drone but the drone moved up.

"I have a name you know." The drone moved in circles.

"Come back here." Anthony jumped up and tried to catch it but he fell onto another students desk. The drone laughed as it moved out the door that opened. The student at the door fell back, spooked by the drone. Anthony got up and ran after the thing that was taunting him.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled as she followed him. She was glad she wore her sneakers that day. Anthony ran down the hall and jumped down t he stairs until he was on the first floor. His school had two story buildings after all. It was dangerous but with the strength he had, he was able to land safely without breaking a bone.

He ran after the drone after hearing it taunt him again. Sakura ran down the stairs safely as she saw the boy dash after the drone. She groaned as she followed him. The drone only kept it up as it turned every minute to say something to the boy. Anthony never realized it but he was going in circles. He finally found out when he almost crashed into Sakura.

"Anthony!" The teacher called as he fell in front of her.

"Yea?" Anthony tried to play it cool.

"Get up!" She almost yelled.

"I swear it isn't mine." Anthony said. Sakura saw a few other teachers out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't care. You will have detention in my room after class." Sakura out her foot down. She may be very young for a teacher but she managed to show the force that was needed for a delinquent boy like Anthony.

"Cmon!" Anthony stomped his foot on the ground.

"Go back to the classroom. I need some time to cool off." Sakura said.

"Cool off?" Anthony seemed confused. A teacher wouldn't do that unless they were going through some real big stuff. Like losing family members.

"Go!" She yelled. Anthony got the message and stumbled back before running for his class.

"You showed him." The drone reappeared.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura had anger in her tone.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to stay at your house. It's boring. This was fun." The drone said.

"Come here!" Sakura grabbed the drone tightly and squeezed it.

"Not too hard." The drone pleaded.

"Shut it Rover." Sakura said as she tried folding the drone.

"Hey. Don't call me that." The drone said to her.

"It's either Rover or Chip, decide." Sakura succeeded in folding the drone into its rectangular resting shape. She put the drone in her pocket and sighed. She walked back to her classroom, ready to he confronted with questions from students and protests from Anthony.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok so how does this work?" Eduardo asked himself as he tried to unblock an entrance into what seemed to be an underground temple. He was following the instructions exactly as they were written but he couldn't figure it out.

He began doing a lot of different things. He kicked the door that was in his way but he hurt his foot. He then punched it and began thinking why he even did that. He tried for two hours but had no luck. He eventually sat again the door and looked at the paper again.

"This is stupid. What are these words." Eduardo squinted his eyes. He read the words, "Rhinos are awesome. Why would I ever say that." Suddenly, the ground rumbled. The door opened fast and Eduardo fell backwards. The door closed again.

Eduardo yelled as he rolled down the stairs that went down. He was hurting himself yet he felt no pain. He felt a strange presence. When he finished rolling, he looked up. He wasn't hurt but then the pain kicked in. He let out a groan as he rubbed his shoulder. He looked up at a shining light and had a change in emotion. He was now in awe as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

In front of him as a huge tube. There was a bright light in there moving around. Eduardo moved closer to the tube. He moved around and studied the room. He saw more rhino statues.

"Weird." Eduardo said as he looked at a symbol on the wall. The symbol was of a hawk. It looked familiar to Eduardo.

"Eduardo." Eduardo turned as he heard his voice. He looked all around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" Eduardo asked.

"EDUARDO!" Eduardo turned around and saw a huge rhino walking around. It was huge and his eyes widened in fear. The rhino snorted as it turned around and caught view of Eduardo.

"What the hell." Eduardo whispered under his breath.

The rhino looked angry as it turned to fully face Eduardo. Eduardo backed up little by little. The rhino then charged forward at the boy who wasted no time as he started running. Eduardo ran through the halls in the temple but the rhino never lost sight of him. After a while, he realized that he went in a circle at one point and he was back in the main room. He noticed that the white light was gone before finally tripping and falling. He picked himself up and he turned. The rhino stopped as it moved in closer, slowly. The rhino once again snorted before charging one last time.

Eduardo put his hands up forward, trying to use his wind abilities but for some reason, they were of no use. He was struck in fear. The rhino jumped forward. Eduarda screamed as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. There was no animal. The huge animal was gone. Eduardo looked around before feeling a surge of power. White energy flowed throughout his body as he grunted in pain. When it stopped, he began panting.

He got up slowly but he felt bad. He walked forward a little until it happened. He collapsed on the ground as his pain overtook him. He slowly lost sight of everything in front of him. He slowly lost conciseness as the room went dark. He was alone in the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul and Alicia were trying to figure out what was going on. All radio signals in the city were going haywire. For some reason, so were all the systems in the command center. Mikey tried his best while Cynthia and Marco helped Mick with some of the Zord preparations. The Zords were also acting weird.

"Did you find anything?" Alicia asked.

"Nope." Saul continued typing.

"We need Anthony here, the more hands the better." Marco said as he entered the room.

"Yea that would be great and all but that idiot got himself detention." Mikey informed him.

"I got something. The monsters signal is on the screen but it's very weak." Saul said.

"Where is it?" Alicia asked.

"It's at Anthony's school." Saul said.

"Let's move out." Mikey said as he picked up his hoodie. Everyone else followed. Saul remained behind. He typed in something else.

"This monster plans on destroying all the signals available on the planet." Saul said to himself.

"How about we give you an upgrade." Mick came into the room, holding a battery.

"You always have something at the right time." Saul smiled.

"You still like kicking things?" Mick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony tapped his foot. He sighed for the hundredth time as his teacher graded papers. He admired her. She was beautiful and young. It was weird for a student to be in love with a teacher. He didn't call it love, however. He felt like he needed more time to understand. What he could say was that she was beautiful.

"Ms. Akashi, I'm bored." One of the other students in detention said. Anthony put his chin on his arm as he yawned.

"Be quiet!" Sakura scolded.

Suddenly the TV in the room turned on. Sakura looked up and looked at the students, who were all confused. She turned to her computer which was now acting weird. Sakura got up and backed away as it began making a weird noise.

"We should get out of here." Anthony suggested.

"Let's go." Sakura guided the students out of the room. They went out onto the campus and saw all the ravagers awaiting them. The big bad monster looked at them and laughed.

"I knew people were here. Get them!" The ravagers moved forward.

"Everyone run!" Sakura yelled. The monsters came closer only to be blasted back by blue laser bullets.

"Everyone, get out of here, but be safe." The blue ranger appeared along with the others except for the red ranger.

"Right, we leave it to you, Power Rangers. Let's go." Anthony guided the group out of the danger. Sakura stared at the rangers before following.

"You guys just ruin my fun." The monster said.

"Sorry about that bit it's time we destroy you." Blue said as he and the others charged forward.

"No. I won't be defeated as quickly as the others!" The monster yelled. Yellow and Pink shot the Ravagers. Green fought off some Guards as they appeared. Blue jumped into the air and kicked the monster back.

"Take this!" The monster charged up its hands and shot forward a beam of radio waves. Blue fell back and Black jumped over him. Black shot the monster and activated his axe.

"Don't you have better things to do." Black said as he fought off the monster.

"No!" Both the monster and Black stopped. Black tilted his head before smacking the monster with the axe again.

"That's just sad." Black swung his axe again. He hit the monster and sent him flying.

"We need to finish this guy quickly." Green said as they all regrouped.

"I don't think so." Everyone was blasted back.

"What the?!" Mikey got up with the others as they held there sides.

"I need something from you." Caste appeared in front of the monster.

"That must be Caste." Green said as he held his arm.

"What do you want wolf!" The monster hissed at him.

"Oh, so you all know about me, good." Caste pulled out his blaster and held it up against the monster.

"I know you have a signal reader and jammer. Give it up." Caste said as he growled.

"I won't." Signalzard said.

"3... 2... 1..." Caste growled again.

"Ok, here!" The monster dropped a box in Castes hand.

"Great." Caste turned and blasted the rangers again.

"I'm your opponent!" Red kicked Caste back.

"Guess we have the monster." Blue went after Signalzard.

"Don't get in my way, Red!" Caste pulled out a saber.

"Sword fight it is." Red pulled out his Tiger Sword and went after the wolf.

The others fought against the lizard like monster. They kept getting blasted back but Blue was analyzing. Red continued fighting the monster who kept up with him. They had the same skills as they were in a stalemate.

At the other fight, Bkue started noticing something. No one could get close. For five minutes they couldn't get close as the monster kept attacking them with what seemed to be signals. Then, Blue got it.

"He's using electrical waves. We just can't see them for some reason. I'm assuming he's collecting them from all the devices that have been going haywire. He's killing two birds with one stone. Corrupting our communication waves and taking electricity." Blue explained.

"Then we need waves of our own." Yellow said.

"But what can we use." Green asked. Black and Pink kept fighting the monster.

"Wait, I remember. Sharks sometimes use electric fields to sense their surroundings." Alicia explained as Blue pulled out his battery.

"Let's try it." Blue pushed a button on the battery three times. He then put it into his morpher. He pointed it forward and waited for the monster to attack. Black and Pink jumped back and stood behind him.

"I got you!" Signalzard said as he sent another blast.

"Now!" Yellow yelled as Blue pushed a button.

"Shark Unleashed!" The Morphers voice said.

"Electric Field!" Blue yelled as a huge shield of electricity appeared. The waves bounced back and hit the monster, sending him flying.

Red and Caste saw the monster and jumped back. Red looked at the monster and back at Caste. He pulled out a battery.

"Tiger Unleashed!" The Morphers voice said.

"I got you Caste!" Red put the battery into his morpher and pushed a button. His fist was no on fire as he ran forward. He thrust his hand forward only to hit a different monster. One of Castes foot soldiers blew up.

"We'll see each other again." Caste's voice was heard but he was not seen.

"Great." Red said.

"I'm still... not done." The monster stumbled.

"Well let's try out my new move." Red said as he pulled out a battery. Everyone else looked.

"Ranger Kick!" The Morphers voice said as fire came out of his morpher and engulfed his right leg. Red sprang up into the air as high as he could. He ended up really high.

"Tiger Kick!" Red yelled as he pointed his right leg forward and he came down at an angle. The monster looked up in shock.

"No!" The monster yelled.

"Got you!" Red yelled back and hit the monster head on. He past the monster and slid on his feet before standing straight. The monster spun around. Then, Red snapped his fingers. The monster blew up.

"What the hell was that." Black asked.

There was no time for questions, however, as the monster grew quickly. Red called his Zord along with the other ones. Everyone entered their cockpits and immediately activated the Max Megazord.

"I love signals." The monster yelled as he shot electric waves at the giant robot. The Megazord fell backwards.

"Cmon guys." Red said as he made the Megazord stand. The Megazord ran forward, holding its hand back before jerking it forward. The robot hit the monster straight on. The monster used its hands and shot the Megazord in its gut.

"I'm tuff." The monster started sucking more electricity.

"Can't let you do that!" Red yelled as he out in a battery into the panel. The Megazords arm lit up on fire and it punched the monster.

"Final Strike!" They all yelled in unison. "Final Max Strike!" The Megazord took out its sword and sent a huge slash towards the monster. It hit the monster head on.

"Looks like I did get defeated easily." The monster said as he fell back and blew up.

"We did it." Pink said.

"Now, time for some rest." Red said as he sat back.

"Hey. What's up with you." Green asked.

"I'm a little worried." Yellow said as she shook her head.

"I'm also tired." Black also sat back.

"Hey!" Blue yelled at them.

"Let's sleep." Pink said as she yawned and sat back as well.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul woke up on the couch again. He sat up as he stretched and yawned. He looked around the room and saw Saki sleeping with her head on the desk. Saul shook his head and got up. He got closer to her and stopped when she started speaking._

_"No, dad! Please no!" She said._

_Saul was now even more concerned. He picked up Saki and took her to one of his extra rooms. He put her on the bed and put some blankets on her. She turned to the side as she slept soundly._

_Saul walked to the doorway. He looked back at the girl before punching the wall. He put his shoes and hoodie on and walked out of his apartment. He walked over to Saki's apartment. He knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes until the door was opened. A big man opened the door. His breath was the first thing he caught as it smelled horrible. He looked at him as he drank from his beer._

_"Are you Saki's father?" Saul asked._

_"Why you here?" The man spoke Japanese._

_"Are you Saki's father?" Saul asked as his tone changed slightly._

_"I see what's going on. You won't be taking her purity. I'm saving that for myself." The man said._

_"What." Saul looked at him with a horrified expression. He knew what the man was talking about._

_"Get out of my face. And tell my daughter to stay out a few nights. I have visitors coming over." The man walked back into his apartment and pulled out a bunch of bags. He threw them at Saul. The man then slammed the door closed._

_Saul felt anger in him. He got down on one knee and opened each bag, there was three and they were big. One bag had a ton of clothes. Another bag had more clothes along with girl underwear and bras. The last bag had some other stuff in it that seemed to be collectibles._

_Saul saw that one of the things in that bag was a photo frame. He picked it up and looked at it. It had cracked glass. It was a picture of a girl and what could be the girls mother. Then a note fell out from the back. Saul picked it up and unfolded it. The words that caught him were, "Dad killed Mom." Saul's eyes widened in horror. He dropped the things in his hand. His eyes began to glow red as his anger filled. He got up and knocked on the door hard again. The door flung open. Saul began growling as he walked in. He saw that the man was asleep. _

_He walked over to a room and saw that it was empty. Nothing but a horrible looking bed. His anger could only get bigger as he noticed something hidden under the bed. It was a bunch of stuff like ropes and whips. Saul got up and felt his anger overtake him._

_"Stop!" Saul turned to see Kai._

_"What are you doing here?" Saul said angrily._

_"Don't do it." Kai said._

_Saul took a deep breath before walking past a disappearing Kai. Of course he wasn't there. Saul knew that he wouldn't actually be there. He growled again as he walked past the man and out the door. He slammed the door, breaking it a little. He didn't care. He picked up the bags and dragged them towards his apartment. He opened the door and threw them in before he felt a presence. He closed the door and took another deep breath._

_He turned and saw a beautiful woman walking towards him. She seemed to be Japanese. She wore a white blouse that left a fair amount of cleavage to be shown. She wore what he would call a business skirt. She wore black heels. Her black hair went past her shoulders. She smiled as she walked towards him. She seemed to be his age._

_"Hello gorgeous." Saul couldn't help but say it._

_"Hello, Mr. Alvizo." The woman said. She spoke English which surprised Saul._

_"How do you know my name?" Saul asked._

_"I'm your assistant. Mr. X has assigned me to you. He says I should help you in any way possible." The woman smiled as she got closer to him. She smiled seductively._

_"Why would I need an assistant?" Saul asked._

_"Let's say that it would help you with your songs." The woman put her hands around Saul's neck._

_"I'm still confused." Saul said._

_"You'll learn as the days pass. Now I'll let you go to sleep. It is nine after all." The woman out her head against his chest. Saul gulped nervously. The woman let go and began walking away. Saul was confused more than ever._

_"What's your name?" Saul asked._

_The woman stopped and turned to him. She smiled again, "Sakura. Sakura Akashi." The woman turned again and left._

_"Guess I'll have to wait and see where this goes." Saul said to himself as he entered into his apartment. He closed the door and sighed. He moved the bags to a corner in the room and he cleaned up everything in the living room. He then went to his room and jumped into his bed. He let himself drift off to sleep. His anger still present within him._

-0-0-0-0-

"We're going to miss you Redbot." Cynthia said as she hugged the robot.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." Redbot said as he looked at all of them.

"We'll good luck to you and your future endeavors." Mikey said.

"You guys have been great to hang out with. I guess I can call you friends." Redbot said to everyone.

"Thanks for the help Redbot." Saul said as he stood in the back of the room. The robot nodded his head.

"Of course, I'm your best friend, right." Steel appeared next to the robot as he out his hand on Redbots shoulder.

"Uh." Redbot said and everyone laughed.

"Saul, I have to talk to you." Mick said.

"What is it? I know Redbot leaving is sad but," Saul stopped when Mick out his hand up.

"It's not that. I just found something out." Mick said.

"What?" Saul asked.

"The Psycho Battery is missing and I can't find it." Mick said.

"Oh shit." Saul said. He remembered that he was carrying that battery when he battled Zaku the other day.

"I think it may have been stolen, by Zaku." Mick said gaining a shocked reaction from Saul.

-0-0-0-0-

"Try this." Zaku handed Byxis a battery.

"What is it?" Byxis asked. He pulled it up to the light. It was the Rangers' Psycho Battery.

"Give these warriors a boost. Make sure the leader gets an extra boost more as well. The big day is near." Zaku laughed. He looked at a cage in front of him. Four individuals stood. They looked at Zaku.

Byxis put the battery into a container and pulled a lever. The cage began glowing and the four individuals began feeling pain. They fell to their knees as they screamed and yelled.

"This is going to be great." Zaku said as he looked at what was happening.

The individuals felt more and more pain, especially the one tall male in the middle. He looked up at Zaku who only laughed. The mans eyes then glowed sliver as he screamed even louder. Everyone else's eyes glowed as well. Zaku laughed louder as thunder was heard overhead.

——————————————————————————

A/N: There we go. So a couple of things. One thing is that I noticed that I forgot to explain what Sakura looks like. Well I finally did. Another thing is , what do you guys think about Eduardo? What will happen to him? How about those individuals that Zaku is experimenting on? Well if these questions are on your mind, you are just going to have to read to find out. Look forward to the next one.


	14. Dangerous Love

A/N: Well well well, he we go again. Chapter 14 of Animal Strike. Let's just say, something big is going down this chapter. I actually have been waiting for this chapter and I'm excited to finally get it out to you all. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I also hope you are looking forward for more. Without further ado, let's get into this chapter.

Note: There is some sexual content contained in this chapter. You have been warned.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 14: Dangerous Love

The night sky was as beautiful as ever. The lights of Paris lit up brightly. The sounds of cars and people everywhere could be heard. The Eiffel Tower was lit up like a christmas light. The "City of Love" was active at night. Couples from all over the world would come here just because it seemed so romantic.

Down near the ground, a huge group of people held signs and screamed. They were awaiting for some certain celebrities to show up. These famous people planned to hang out near the Eiffel Tower. When the limousine arrived, many people screamed louder.

Out of the long stretched car were four beautiful girls. To the entire world, these girls were known as the K-Pop group, BLACKPINK. The fan base present went berserk as the girls waved and smiled brightly.

"Jisoo!" The fans cried as the girl with brown hair waved and smiled. She wore a white blouse with a black jacket over it. She wore a dark blue skirt with white adidas.

"Jennie!" The fans cried as the girl with black hair covered her mouth. She wore a nice blue blouse which a blue jeans and white adidas.

"Lisa!" The fans cried again as the other girl with brown hair with bangs made a diva pose. She wore a nice yellow top with a black jacket. She wore blue jeans as well with black ankle boots.

"Rosé!" The fans cried as the blonde girl waved at everyone. She wore a black shirt with a plaid skirt. She wore black kneesocks. She wore black and white adidas.

The girls were escorted to a cafe nearby the tower. The fans followed and stood outside of the cafe. The girls felt like they couldn't ignore them so they asked to be escorted outside to say hello to some fans. There were very nice.

They walked outside and greeted as many fans as they could. Everyone screamed and yelled. The peaceful atmosphere was gone. Up near the tower, commotion was going on. The fans scream was the only thing that kept what was happening up on the tower anonymous.

Suddenly, the screams were ripped through as an explosion occurred over the tower. Everyone around the tower ducked. Security guards immediately covered the girls.

From the tower, the red and green rangers were thrown from the tower. They hit the ground hard near the horde of fans.

"That hurt!" Red said as he got up.

"Isn't it obvious. We were just flung from a freaking tower." Green said to him.

"We need to get these people-" Red was stopped as he was blasted back.

"Red!" Green said before being shot himself. The horde of people scattered as a monster appeared. Even the security guards ran off as they screamed. The monster looked like a monster version of a cupid. The monster was pink, white, and blue in color. It had what looked to be crossbows on its arms and claws on his hands. It had white wings on its back. It's face seemed to be covered by a mask with a blue visor.

"My leg." Jennie said as she held her leg. The other girls surrounded her trying to help her up.

"Little pesky Rangers, getting in my way. No one stops, Amoroso." The monster said as his speed walk turned into running. He held his arms out with his claws ready.

"What a stupid name." Red said as he pulled out his Tiger Sword. Green pulled out his Elephant Mace. The monster seemed to be pissed off by the comment and charged with more anger. They charged at the monster and began attacking again.

They clashed while people ran off. Red jumped to his left to try and slash the monster perfectly only to be shot by an arrow and sent flying into the nearby cafe. Green spin his mace around and wrapped it around the monsters arm. Red got up from the rubble and noticed civilians still in the area.

"Get him out of here. There are still civilians." Red called out to Green.

"You make it sound so easy." Green said sarcastically as he did his best and with all of his strength.

"You guys ok?" Red ran over to the girls. When they all turned, his heart dropped.

"My leg hurts." Jennie said to him. Red seemed to be in a trance until Lisa clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Your leg?" Red said as he shook himself out of his shock.

"She hurt herself. You need to help." Rosé shook Red as to try and get him to hurry.

"Red! A little help here!" Green yelled.

"I'll help you buy I need to finish this fool off first. Stay with her." Red said as he ran off.

He kicked the monster in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards. Red and Green began punching the monster endlessly. The monster couldn't fight back. He was then sent falling back. He got up as he shook his head.

"I'm out. I'll show you what love can really do later. Especially when I get my hands on them." The monster said as he disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Red and Green were just left there.

"Where are the others?" Green asked.

"They were busy fighting the Ravageds back there." Red said.

"We should head back." Green said.

"Wait, I have to help them first." Red pointed back as he began running backwards. He turned around and headed straight for where the girls were.

"Seriously dude." Green shook his head before he began following.

"You ok?" Red asked the group of girls as he arrived.

"My leg still hurts." Jennie said to him.

"We need to help her get to a hospital." Jisoo said to Red.

"You're right. Let's get you up." Red said as he tried to help her stand. She stood up on one leg and out her other one down carefully. Pain surged through her body.

"I can't do it." Jennie said with a face that expressed her pain clearly.

"Ok, then I guess I'm carrying you." Red said as he picked her up. She put one arm around his neck and kept her other one on her stomach.

"Nearest hospital should be nearby." Green said to him.

"There they are. They caused pain and destruction. They almost brought an end to out favorite idols." Red and Green looked up to see a group of fans heading towards them.

"Oh shit." Green said.

"This is going to look bad." Red said.

"What should we do." Green asked.

"I have an idea." Just then, Green's drone flew out into the open.

"You. What do you have in mind? Red asked. The girls looked at the drone in awe.

"We just take them back to base. The med bay should have everything we need to help her and her leg." The drone suggested.

"He's right." Green said.

"But then it'll look worse." Red argued.

"Want to fight the crowd?" Green said.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled. A group of armored police showed up. The manager of the girls also showed up. Red noticed.

"Oh my!" Green yelled.

"Put the girl down!" One of the men yelled.

"Great. I guess I'm going down." Red said.

"Put me down." Jennie said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I know that you are a hero. Just go. You need to be there to save the world." Jennie explained to him. She gave him a warm smile as well.

"But." Red tried you protest but he couldn't find any words.

"In case you haven't noticed, the world sees you as bad people because of all the destruction caused by you guys." Lisa explained to them.

"You guys are heroes. We know it. We want you to be out there to save people. One day, everyone will understand." Rosé said to them.

"How do you know that?" Green asked. The drone flew around him.

"I believe in you. Especially after you saved me at the Besst City Music Festival. You are heroes. I believe it in my heart." Rosé said to them.

"Go, please." Jisoo said.

"They are right, go." Jennie said. Red's heart began beating hard. He felt strange. Was this love? No. Is it? Nah.

"I don't like this but," Red put Jennie down carefully. She sat down with the girls at her side.

"You aren't going anywhere." The man yelled again as Red and Green backed up slowly.

"Here's our ride." Suddenly, the Tiger Zord appeared out of nowhere and captured Red and Green. The girls looked at it in awe.

The Tiger Zord roared before running off. The armored police chased but there was no way of catching them. The girls smiled as they saw the Zord disappear in the distance.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm in love. I'm in love." A boy sang as he skipped through a dark corridor.

"How dare you fail!" Zaku came out of no where and pierced his sword into the wall, scaring the kid causing him to fall back.

"Ahhhhh!" The boy screamed.

"Zaku, stop that!" Byxis appeared and slapped away Zaku's sword with a staff he was carrying.

"Why?! He stopped attacking. He should have destroyed the Eiffel Tower. Instead, he caught view of some females and then the Rangers arrived and attacked him," Zaku said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't understand what love is, Zaku!" The boy scolded the monster who turned around and growled loudly. The boy cowered behind Byxis.

"Look Zaku, the boy is in love. That's why these powers were perfect for him." Byxis explained.

"Yea. Especially since I read online that my favorite idol group was going to be there. I was going to check them out before attacking the tower but the Rangers found me." The boy said as he turned around with a saddened face.

"Look kid! Finish the job. Destroy the Rangers and then the tower. Easy." Zaku said as he left.

"Don't worry there, Anoroso, you go check out those idols." Byxis told the boy.

"Thank you Master Byxis." The boy said happily before he left running.

"As for me, I better go work on something." Byxis said as he left for his lab.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_It had been a couple weeks. The first week was difficult but Saki has to deal with the facts. She was now staying in Saul's guest room. The government employees who care by Saul's house before already knew and allowed it as it would allow them to keep a closer eye on the girl. Her father had left and hadn't been back for weeks. She didn't have a house key so she couldn't get in._

_Saki went about her daily routine. Saul helped her get used to living there. Saki still felt awkward around the older boy. Saul was currently at work whole Saki was at home doing homework._

_Saul sighed as he thought about his training. He managed to create fire with the sword somehow and he even managed to master his morphing. He tapped his pencil against the notebook. His new assistant, Sakura, had been sitting on his desk. She turned around, acting cute, as she interrupted his tapping. Saul was snapped out of his thinking._

_"Did you need something?" Saul asked._

_"You seem to be liking that pencil. You keep tapping it." Sakura answered._

_"I'm thinking of a song, that's all." Saul said. As he scribbled on the corner of the page._

_"Are you stressed?" Sakura asked while getting up._

_"Why would I need to be stressed?" Saul asked as he wrote something down._

_"You need to calm yourself. There has to be something that'll calm you down?" Sakura walked over and stood behind Saul's chair._

_"I don't need to calm down. I just need time to think." Saul sat back in the chair._

_"Maybe, you just need to have some fun." Sakura put her hands on Saul's shoulders causing him to shift uncomfortably in his chair._

_"What are you doing?" Saul asked. "Beautiful assistant," Saul thought you himself._

_"I'm trying to calm you down." Sakura ran her hands down to his chest. She moved her hands around and went up to the collar of his shirt. She let her hand slip in a little._

_"Ok. I think I need a drink." Saul got up. Sakura smiled and followed him._

_"I should get that for you. You sit down and calm down." Sakura grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She guided him to his seat and sat him down. She then left to get him a water._

_"This is all too weird." Saul sat to himself as he put his head down._

_Over in a top corner of the room, a camera moved actively. The footage was being seen by a dark figure in some other room._

_"Good job. Now all you need to do is seduce him and lower his guard. Then, Kai's warrior will be killed." The dark figure smiled and laughed._

_"Of course. I will do anything. As long as you keep your promise." Sakura stood outside the studio doors and spoke into a phone quietly._

_"Yes, I will keep a deal. I'm a man of my word." The man said before hanging up the call._

_"I need to keep my family safe." Sakura gained a saddened face as her lip quivered._

-0-0-0-0-

"What happened out there?" Mikey asked Saul and Marco who sat quietly down around the main command table.

"Saul tried to help out his four different crushes." Anthony answered. He then got hit with a small ball.

"I was trying to help someone who needed it. I was going to bring them here since the people in Paris hated us, for some reason. Then these armored guys showed up and pointed their guns at us." Saul explaiend as he caught the ball he threw at Anthony.

"Who were those guys? They definitely weren't your ordinary police officers." Marco said.

"I looked into it. You know, because I'm also taking a Countries of the World studies class along with my Animal Studies class. What I found isn't what we would like." Alicia explained. She pulled up a webpage on the big computer.

"Anti-Ranger Task Force?" Saul looked at it in confusion.

"They just finished forming and apparently are working on some tech that'll take us out." Alicia explained again as she pulled up images.

"When did this all begin exactly?" Marco asked.

"Apparently, it began back when we trashed the Music Festival. A video went worldwide," Alicia pulled up a video, "this video of the Red Ranger throwing a Shark Saber at a monster who held a famous celebrity hostage, went worldwide. Which is why those fans in Paris hated you." Alicia explained as she shook her head.

"You have to admit, that shot was precise." Saul said as he admired his throwing ability.

"That isn't the point. Here's their leader, Hunter Ruiz. Ex military. They say he's the best there is at capturing his target." Alicia said.

"Great. Now there's these military guys after us." Mikey sighed.

"We just need to show everyone that we are heroes. That's all." Cynthia said to them all, trying to cheer them up.

"I don't think that's going to work. This guy was pretty aggressive when he yelled at me." Saul said to the young girl who looked down.

"We need to be careful when we go out for missions now." Mikey said as he punched the wall.

"Hey Saul, I get why you like those girls now." Anthony was now looking at a video on his phone.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mikey dolled his eyes as he asked.

"Well I'm watching this video and now I get why he loves them so much. I mean look at-" Anthony was hit in the head with the ball again.

"I'm out." Saul's expression totally changed. He got up and entered the living quarters. Anthony rubbed his head.

"What's got him all angry?" Marco asked.

"Well what I found is very interesting. I mean he probably gets him turned on." Anthony laughed as he showed Marco what he was looking at.

"Not funny dude. He likes what he likes. And that second part just sounds wrong." Marco shook his head.

"Whatever, dude." Anthony ignored him as he entered into a game on his phone.

"Well, back to the matter at hand, we need to figure out what to do with these guys." Alicia said as she shook her head.

In his room, Saul stumbled as his mind went crazy. He began seeing the visions of guns pointed at him. Then the new memory of what occurred in Paris began to play in his head. Saul fell to his knees as he screamed.

"Why?!" He yelled. He then had visions of peace. He looked around and saw four girls smiling at him. He smiled for a brief second before going completely unconscious.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo awoke in the temple. He looked around as he rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched as he took in his surroundings. He wiped the saliva that had come out of his mouth while he was sleeping. He got up and stretched some more. He pulled out his phone and was shocked.

"I could have sworn it was," he stopped talking for a bit, "have I been sleeping for days" He dusted himself off as he began walking out of the temple, not even bothering to look around the temple.

He stepped out into the daylight and he covered his face immediately. The sun was bright and it hurt his eyes. After a few minutes of letting his eyes adjust, he walked away from the temple. He spent half an hour trying to return to the city.

He went to his apartment and was greeted by his dog. His dog barked happily as he entered. He moved to his room as he cracked his back. He picked out some clothes and took a shower. After his shower, he put on his fresh clothes and he sat in his living room.

He noticed that he had a lot of missing phone calls. Some of them came an hour ago. Then he recieved a message that left him concerned.

_Don't come to the academy on Saturday!_

Eduardo looked at it, confused. Saturday was one of his training days. He had the next few days of no class. He didn't know what to do at all, especially since it was from an unknown number. He sighed before going back to sleep. He was still so tired, especially after sleeping on the ground.

Inside him, white electricity moved around in his nervous system. The rhino power was adjusting on its host.

Outside his apartment, Horn stood with a phone in his hand. The message on Eduardo's phone was on his. He smiled.

"The future is here." Horn said as he walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

A very curious Rosé looked out the window of the hotel room. She sighed as she looked at the Eiffel Tower, which was currently undergoing maintence. The girls were getting ready to go back to South Korea. Ever since the attack on the Eiffel Tower, they were ordered to return immedietely and miss out on various fashion shows that they were invited to.

"I think Rosie is in love." Rosé turned around to see Lisa singing and smiling as she stared at the blonde.

"I'm pretty sure she fell in love the second HE saved her from that monster." Jennie teased as she finished zipping up her backpack.

"Looks like your leg is better now." Jisoo sat on the bed as she put on her shoes.

"Yup. All fixed." Jennie smiled brightly.

"I'm not in love." Rosé assured them.

"You keep thinking about him. He's your Prince Charming isn't he." Lisa began teasing the blonde.

"Stop." Rosé smiled even more, confirming more and more about who she was thinking about.

"Let's go. We are going to be late." Jisoo said. The girls all grabbed their stuff and left. They took a ride to the airport and got into a plane.

Hours later, they landed safely in South Korea. They exited the airport and saw many fans holding signs that were messages of support. They finally entered a car and were on their way home. At a road near a park, Amoroso sat on a bench as he witnessed the girls pass by.

"Oh love, what a feeling." Amoroso said as he pressed his switch. He transformed into his monster form. He ran into the street and made the car swerve. Luckily, the car stopped safely. Amoroso was pleased as he moved towards the car. The driver opened the door and tried to fight the monster but he was hit back.

"Go!" Rosé directed the girls out of the opposite side of the car. They all got out and began to run away.

"I don't think so." Amoroso began chasing them until he called for Ravagers. The Ravageds appeared from the ground and stepped in front of the girls.

"Leave us alone!" Lisa screamed at the monster.

"Now, I think I'll start with you." Amoroso reached out for Rosé only for him to be shot back. Red jumped in front of Rosé.

"Duck!" Red told them all. They followed and Red shot the Ravagers that surrounded them. "Are you ok?" Red asked them. Rosé looked at him and felt a strange feeling.

"Red, focus on the battle!" Blue yelled as the others showed up.

"I'm just helping the pretty girls." Red said to him.

"Hurry up!" Blue yelled back.

"Sorry girls, duty calls." Red said as he ran towards the others. All the girls were now feeling what Rosé was feeling. They all took deep breaths as they kept their focus on Red who ran forward.

Blue and Green hit the monster fast. Black followed by hitting the monster with his axe. Yellow and Pink jumped into the air and kicked the monster. Red pulled out his sword.

"Got you!" Amoroso shot something at Red causing him to stutter in his step. The sword flew back while red fell to the floor.

"Shit!" Red said as he got up.

"Red! Hurry the hell up!" Blue yelled.

"I can't find my sword!" Red said as he looked around. The idols who were watching flounder that the sword was in front of them.

"Here!" Rosé grabbed the sword and with all the force she could gather, she threw it at Red. Red turned around and got hit. He fell to the ground as he held his crotch.

"Ah man!" Red said as he felt pain surge through his body.

"Sorry!" Rosé said to him.

"It's ok... my private area... doesn't matter right now," Red got up and picked up the sword, "The handle hit me. It's better that the blade, right? Time to fight!" Red ran forward even with all the pain.

He came up first and attacked the monster. The others followed in his lead as they attacked. Each one taking their turn as the monster stumbled.

"That's it! It's time to use my special attack." The monster yelled as he pointed one of his arm crossbows at the idols.

"No you don't!" Red slapped the monsters arm with his sword. The monster missed his shot and the arrow went haywire. It shot into the air and turned back around.

"What the! Is that like a heat-sinking arrow!" Green yelled as he ran from the arrow before finally throwing himself to the side. The arrow continued until it met a target. Everyone looked where they arrow hit.

Black fell to his knees. Pink energy appeared over his body for a few seconds before disappearing. Black's head dropped as he looked lifeless. Everyone was still. They all looked at the Black Ranger.

"Black? Are you ok?" Pink got closer to him.

"Cynthia. Have you always looked so good in that outfit." Black suddenly said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What!" Pink stepped back.

"I think I'm in love." Black got up and grabbed Pinks hand.

"Yes, it worked after all." Amoroso said.

"What worked!" Blue said as he held the monsters arm back against his back.

"My love arrow. You see, I can make anyone fall in love in different ways. Clearly he fell for the pink ranger. That makes one less Ranger to deal with." Amoroso laughed with a smug expression.

"Love arrow? Love is stupid!" Red yelled as he dashed forward. He clashed with the monster as everyone else remained still. The words that came out of Red's mouth echoed through everyone's heads. The rangers and the idols alike.

Red began burning up. The suit glowed a lighter red color as fire literally burst from Red's body. He slashed the monster with his sword. The monster fell back but prepared more arrows. He shot another one. Red deflected it with his sword. The arrow hit Green on his chest. He glowed Pink for a few seconds before letting his body fall.

"Green!" Yellow ran over to him.

"Alicia!" Green grabbed her arm. "I've never noticed how good you look when you are fighting."

"Marco. Let go!" Yellow broke free from his grasp.

"Great." Red shook his head. He continued fighting the monster.

"I'll try one more time. Two us better than one, right?" Amoroso pushed Red back and began activating his arrows.

"No!" Pink jumped and kicked the monster from behind. The arrows were shot. One went crazy and the other one went straight ahead.

Red looked at the arrow before it hit him and sent him falling onto his back. The other arrow moved around crazily until it hit Blue and sent him falling.

"I've used to much energy. Thanks a lot rangers!" Amoroso said as he backed up.

"Get back here!" Pink and Yellow screamed as they ran after the monster.

"Love!" Amoroso yelled as he disappeared in a black cloud.

"Great! He's gone. What do we do now?" Pink asked.

"Red! Are you ok?" Yellow ran over to Red. Pink followed.

"Of course I am." Red put his hands on te ground and lifted his feet up. With his strength, the three himself back up onto his feet. He shook his head.

"Good. We need to find a way to treat these two." Yellow said as Green got closer.

"Idols." Red said.

"Huh?" Pink fought off Black who was getting too close for comfort.

"My heart pounds. My mind races. I must tell them how I feel. I also have to tell them what I want to do with them." Red finished off with a devilish smile under his helmet.

"Wait, what?!" Yellow yelled loudly. The idols were startled. Red walked like a bad boy. Under his helmet, he licked his lips as he caught a better view of the idols.

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?!" Pink asked Yellow.

"We need to stop him." Yellow said.

"Cynthia, what do I have to do to get it." Black asked as he moved his hands closer to her.

"Stop!" Pink slapped his hands.

"Wait, if he's truly in love," Yellow began to think.

"Alicia, I think I-" Green was hit in the face by a flat hand.

"Marco, if you actually love me," Yellow began running her finger on Green's chestplate, "then you'll stop Red from doing something stupid." Yellow said to him.

"On it!" Green said as he ran towards Red.

"I see. Wow, you are a fast thinker." Pink was impressed.

"Cynthia, let me get it!" Black yelled.

"Anthony," Cynthia got closer to him, "if you want it then go and stop Red." Pink moved her finger on Black's chest.

"You got it." Black said as he charged forward.

"Yo! BLACK-" As Red got closer to the idols who were confused, he was tackled by Green and Black. They fell down a small hill that lead to an open park.

"You dare get in my way!" Red pulled out his sword.

"Wait, is he going to?" Pink looked in shock.

"Let's go!" Black pulled out his axe.

"Let's work together for the girl's." Green pulled out his mace.

"Are they going to actually fight with full strength?" Pink put her hands on her helmet.

"Fight!" The boys yelled as they ran at eachother. Red jumped over them and slashed them from behind. Green turned around and threw the mace's ball at Red. Black then hit him with the axe.

"We need to stop them!" Yellow said.

"Where's Blue?" Pink asked. They turned around and saw Blue walking slowly towards the idols. He ran his hands through a bush until he plucked something. He held it up to his face.

"Beauty. This flower proves what beauty is," Blue held a purple flower in his hand, "beauty is a name given to that which is amazing. This flower is beautiful. Just like you, a beauty beyond others. Take this flower as a sign of love and affection. It is beautiful like you." Blue handed the flower to one of the idols.

"What?!" Yellow and Pink almost fell.

Jisoo looked at Blue in confusion. Her cheeks flushed as she let the speech sink into her mind. She reached out slowly as the other idols looked in awe. Jisoo took the flower and held it in front of her.

"Wait," Blue grabbed their flower and out it in Jisoo's hair. "Perfect. If only I had my camera, I could relive this over and over again." Blue grabbed the girl's hand.

"Jisoo." The girls whispered. The confused girl looked at her friends. They all smiled brightly.

"Blue! Go and stop the others!" Yellow demanded of him.

"I do not listen to you. I only listen to this beautiful princess." Blue got down in one knee.

"Oh great. He's acting like Prince Charming." Pink slapped her helmet. Rosé looked up at them as they said that before thinking about what was said back in Paris.

Red continued battling as he shot fire balls at the other two. Black began charging like a wild animal. He hit Red with the horns on his helmet. Green then kicked Red and sent him flying into a playground. Luckily, it was already abandoned.

"Get out of my way!" Red yelled as he began glowing a lighter red with some orange.

"What's going on with Red?!" Pink pointed it out.

"I've never seen that before." Yellow said.

"I believe he's overheating." Yellow and Pink looked at their communicators. Mick's voice was heard.

"Overheating?" Yellow asked.

"Yes. Essentially, his anger is rising so his body's temperature begins to rise exponentially. If you don't stop him now, he'll overheat to a point where he loses all sense of self. He will become an animal and attack anything in his way." Mick explained.

"How do we stop him?" Pink asked.

"Well the first thing I would say is to obviously try water. I'm still researching more on this. Stop him as fast as you can." Mick disconnected.

"Well the only person capable of using water like a master is," Yellow and Pink looked back at Blue was was still admiring Jisoo.

"But he'll only listen to," Yellow and Pink looked at Jisoo who looked at them with more confusion painted on her face.

"What's her name again?" Pink asked.

"Jisoo!" Yellow remembered.

"Yes?" The idol answered.

"Will you do us a favor and ask Blue there to attack Red and keep him from overheating. You know, keep him from going crazy." Yellow said. The idols looked at eachother. Jisoo looked at the others as if they had an answer.

"Please?" Pink out her hands together.

"Uh, ok." Jisoo said as she took a deep breath, "Blue?"

"Yes, princess." Blue stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Will you, uh, go and stop the red ranger from going wild?" Jisoo asked nervously.

"For you my love, anything." Blue let go of her hand and bowed.

"Awww." The other girls said. Even Pink said it.

"Time for victory!" Blue said as he ran towards the others, pulling out his Shark Sabers.

Blue pushed through Black and Green as he hit Red directly. Blue began fighting against Red as fire and water began to clash. Black and Green prepared to run forward until they were shot back.

"What was that?" Pink asked.

"Look, it's them!" Yellow pointed out in the distance. They both turned around along with the idols.

"Ok task force, take them down!" The leader known as Hunter commanded as his army of men ran forward.

"What are these guys doing here!" Black yelled.

"I don't know but we have to fight back." Red said as he began to cool down with a spray of water from Blue.

"Let's go!" Green yelled.

The four boys clashed with the men. They slashed through the men and sent them flying. Red brought his sword down. He hit a guy but only sent him tumbling back. The man got back up and held his blaster up.

"Not dead, huh? How!" Red yelled.

"You see rangers, we make our suits out of the strongest metal on the planet. Stronger than steel and as strong as your ranger power." The commander, Hunter, smiled.

"What the." Green said.

"It must be the same type of element that the Beast Crystals are made of. We should retreat for now." Red said.

"We're here to protect the idols. You aren't taking them you menaces!" The commander said.

"Not gonna happen, you stupid sorry excuse for a commander." Red said as the Rangers regrouped along with the idols.

"Get them!" Hunter yelled.

At that moment, the Tiger Zord showed up and smashed through all the trucks used by the task force. The Cheetah Zord also showed up. Both Zords roared. They picked up the group. The Tiger Zord took Red, Blue, and the idols. The Cheetah Zord took Yellow, Black, Pink and Green.

The Zords ran off as they were being shot at. The Zords managed to escape. The soldiers stopped moving and put their weapons down. Hunter threw down his tracker. He was clearly displeased.

-0-0-0-0-

The idols ran around the command center, looking at everything there was. All the technological objects along with some prototypes of weapons and other things. There were also blueprints lying around. They were clearly excited as they looked at the center.

"Well I don't see any real big problems other than the boys having stronger feelings for you girls." Mick said as he typed into a computer.

"Is there anything we can do?" Pink asked as she sat.

"The only thing we can do is defeat the monster." Mick said to them.

"How are we supposed to do that if the boys are to focused on love?" Yellow asked.

"We should talk to these idols first, to solve Saul and Mikey's problem." Mick said.

"Ok, let's do it. Steel?" Pink called out for the robot.

"I'm here." Steel appeared from out of nowhere.

"Good. Let's go talk to those girl's." Yellow moved to the door.

"Why do I have to go?" Steel asked.

"Just in case someone goes crazy again." Yellow answered.

"You got it." Steel followed the girls out of the lab.

The girls entered the command center where the idols continued looking around. Yellow walked over to another door and opened it. The boys, still morphed, fell onto the ground. Yellow then walked over to the idols who now stared at them.

"Hello girls, I hope you are enjoying your stay in our command center. I would like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?" Yellow sat down.

"Sure." Lisa answered for all of them.

"First question, have you ever experienced something where a fan has a crush on you but goes overboard to show it?" Yellow's first question was big.

"That's a big question." Steel whispered over to Pink.

For the most part, three of the girls shook their heads. Jisoo nodded her head slowly, "Yes."

"How was th-" Yellow fell off her chair as Blue showed up quickly.

"Who was it. Tell me and I'll give him a black eye." Blue punched the palm of his hand.

"He was a boy who said he knew one of our many young fans, Ella. We thought that maybe they were best friends or something but it turned out he was just a creepy weirdo." Jisoo explained.

"I don't care if he's a small boy, I'll kill him." Blue clenched his fist.

"Ok that's enough from you." Steel grabbed Blue and pulled him away.

"Amoroso is clearly in love with these girls. Maybe he wants to be a sort of hero to you all but he's doing it the wrong way." Pink said something that Yellow having a hard time understanding.

"I can help you with your investigation. Just as soon as I get a kiss." Black put his hand on his Morpher.

"Same here." Green followed.

"Wait what?!" Pink yelled.

"Don't do it!" Yellow got up.

"Oh no!" Steel ran towards them.

It was to late. The boys pushed a button on their Morphers. They undid their transformations. The idols looked at the two boys. They had just revealed their identities.

"Cmon Cynthia." Black grabbed Pinks arm and pushed the button on her Morpher. Her transformation was undone.

"Anthony you idiot!" Pink slapped him.

"Alicia, follow along." Green did the same.

"Marco!" Alicia pushed him back.

"If this is how we are playing, then I believe my princess should know what I look like." Blue pushed a button on his Morpher.

"Don't!" Steel tried you stop him.

"Stop! I need the princess to know what I look like. This is how we can be together." Mikey put his hand in front of Steel. Jisoo looked at the handsome young man and blushed as he went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What's going on here?" Mick walked in.

"Mick!" The girls and Steel yelled. Mick looked down and was shocked.

"I forgot." Mick smiled nervously before using his alien power and transforming into a pen.

"You know what this means." Lisa whispered over to Rosé.

"What, Lisa?" Rosé asked.

"I think I know what she means." Jennie smiled. Lisa and Jennie looked at Red who stared at what was going on.

"I don't." Rosé said to them.

"We finally get to find out what your hero looks like." Lisa smiled brightly.

"Huh?" Rosé looked over at Red who turned at the same moment.

"I bet he's super handsome." Jennie said. Red was hearing everything they were saying as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yea. He has to be the perfect man. Someone who has so much love to share. Self-confidence. Handsome. Has the, you know." Lisa smiled like the devil. Rosé gasped a little while Jennie giggled.

"Red, whatever happens don't-" Red punched them wall next him, cracking it. Everyone stopped moving as they all stared at Red. His fist remained on the wall, practically in the wall. Steel, the one who was talking to him, stepped back.

"Red, are you ok?" Alicia asked.

Red took his fist off the wall. He was boiling. Mick transformed back into himself. Red took deep breaths until he let out a grunt and left the base.

"He's overheating." Alicia said.

"Guys, don't," Kai appeared in front of Cynthia and Alicia.

"Kai?" The girls said.

"Let him cool himself off." Kai said.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Cynthia asked.

"I guess it's time someone explain why Saul had a hard time trusting you all." Kai took a seat.

"Stop that." Cynthia slapped Anthony away.

"The problem with Saul is," Kai took a deep breath, "he doesn't have a stable mind."

"What?" Alicia looked confused and concerned.

"He doesn't have a clear mind. He can't remember much of his past. Let's put the brain at 100%. Saul can only access 5%. In that 5%, He remembers where he was born and his childhood up to six years of age. He knows who his family is, hence why he knows who Mikey and Anthony are. He remembers school breifly. He has a foggy memory when it comes to that. He remembers being in Japan about two years ago and meeting two girls who he knows the names of. He remembers his likes and dislikes. He remembers all the information he learned on the Power Rangers and the legend behind them all. And of course he remembers what everyone knows, basic functions in life and of course how to actually talk and act around others." Kai finished as he looked down.

"That's still a lot, no?" Anthony asked while playing with Cynthia's hair. She slapped his hand away.

"Well one thing that came out of those memories that interests me, is these idols." Kai said. The idols sat up straight.

"Why's that?" Alicia asked.

"I'm trying to figure it out myself. I've looked through every possible connection. What everyone calls a stupid crush or find it funny that he likes them and their music is something that keeps him from going full beast." Kai explaiend.

"Full Beast?" Cynthia questioned.

"He still has a lot to learn. He hasn't tapped into his true power and if he doesn't do it quickly then it'll cause him to become a beast. Something he can't control. Losing himself to the darkness. He doesn't want to do that which is why he goes and sees them every chance he gets. He thinks their beauty is what calms him. Their singing calms him. He is afraid deep down." Kai explained.

"What else is there to learn. How can he reach his full potential?" Alicia asked.

"He has to master the powers of the animal spirits. That includes mastering the tiger spirit to its fullest. He was chosen because he is, I know it sounds cliche, the chosen one. The one who will rule over all beasts." Everyone looked at eachother.

"So basically, King of all Beasts?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. But there's also," Kai looked down again.

"Also what?" Alicia asked.

"Well I'm afraid of his anger problem. His anger always seems to be getting in the way. Mick what emotions were active while Saul was overheating?" Kai asked.

"Well when I checked the history of the suits," Miku started.

"Wait the suits have a history?" Alicia stopped Mick.

"Yea. I can track your emotions and your brain activity as well as your body temperature. Back to what I was saying, when I checked Saul's suit log, I went back to the time where they were fighting Amoroso. His biggest emotions were actually spiking up. Anger and Love." Mick pulled up an image. As he said, anger and love were the emotions that spiked.

"Do you guys recall anything that Saul said or did that may have caused this spike?" Kai asked. Everyone thought back.

_"Love is Stupid!"_

"No." The boys said.

"Yes." Rosé surprised all of them.

"What was it?" Mick asked.

"He said Love was stupid." Lisa stood up and answered it.

"Obvious." Kai said to himself.

"Is something wrong Kai?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing. Just let him cool down. Thanks you girls for the information." Kai stood up.

"Why did he run off after all that? I know he heard us talking so why?" Rosé stood up and asked. Everyone looked surprised.

"I heard what you were talking about. Let's just say, Saul doesn't have too much self confidence. He has his fantasies, but that's all. They are just fantasy. He knows they won't happen. After all, you probably wouldn't go for him. As you could see in the image, Anger and Love don't go great together." Kai disappeared in a ball of flames.

"He never makes sense." Anthony said.

"Or you're just stupid." Cynthia punched him.

"I guess he feels sad, huh?" Marco sat agaisnt the wall.

"Well it's true. It's not like an idol like her would fall for a regular guy like him. I mean, look at all the videos of shipping among K-Pop idols. I can see why he's angry and sad. Wimp!" Anthony yelled out the last part.

"Idiot!" Cynthia kicked Anthony. Anthony fell to the floor as he held his leg.

The idols looked at eachother as they thought about what they had just heard. Red was outside, looking out at the city. He sighed as he fell to the ground.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Sakura walked back into the studio room with a bottle of water. She moved her hair to the side as she looked up. She stopped in her tracks. Saul was checking something on his chest. His shirt was off completely. He touched what looked to be a scar. He twitched every time he touched it. Sakura stared at his body. She could tell that he had lost weight not too long ago._

_Sakura tried to look away but she couldn't. Saul looked up and his eyes widened. He grabbed his shirt and put it on as fast as he could. Sakura looked away, her cheeks getting more red as she thought about seeing his body._

_"Sakura?" Saul called for her._

_"Yes?" Sakura turned around._

_"I never asked you. I know it may be rude but how old are you? I mean you look way too young to be an assistant. Plus I found this." Saul put down a notebook on his desk. Sakura let out a sigh of relief._

_"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." Sakura smiled as she walked over to him._

_"I mean this notebook has note on how to be a good teacher. Is that what you want to be?" Saul smiled._

_"Yes. I've been studying since I was in my last year of high school." Sakura laughed a little. Saul had to admit that Sakura looked cute._

_"So I want to guess that you are nineteen and you aim to be the worlds youngest teacher." Saul smiled again._

_"I guess you have a gift. You saw through all of it." Sakura sat down on a chair in front of the desk._

_"You've been with me for the past couple of days. I want to help you. I believe in you." Saul said to her. Sakura crossed her right leg over her left leg. _

_"Let me walk you home." Saul stood up. Sakura looked out the window and saw that it was already nightfall._

_"Ok." Sakura stood up. She grabbed her things and walked out with Saul._

_They walked through the streets of Japan. It was a cool night as the wind moved. Sakura shivered a little. Saul chuckled a little as she pretended that she wasn't cold. Saul took off his hoodie. He stopped her and put the hoodie over her. She let him do it. She smiled as she looked up at him. Somehow, her mission left her mind. He adjusted some stray hair and put it behind her ear. He smiled while looking at her. She was beautiful._

_After a few more blocks, they got to Sakura's apartment. She opened the door and was about to walk in until she turned. She looked at Saul. Saul looked at her. The moonlight made her look more beautiful. They had learned about eachother while walking with eachother and now they were closer than before. _

_"Goodnight." Sakura said._

_"Goodnight." Saul said as he backed off a little and turned._

_"Wait." Saul turned back to her. Sakura looked over at a digital clock inside her home. The clock read 11:45pm._

_"Did you need something?" Saul asked._

_"Don't you think its a little too late to be walking home. You still have a ways to go." Sakura said._

_"Yea I know. That's what I get for busting almost all of my pistons on my car. I guess I can't race in an alleyway." Saul said._

_"I think you should stay." Sakura played with her skirt._

_"I guess I should. I'm just going to text Saki and tell her that I'm going to be home tomorrow." Saul texted Saki quickly and he got an answer quickly. He put his phone away and smiled. He entered Sakura's apartment and looked at everything. He looked at a photo on a cabinet. It was Sakura and some you get boy. He would guess that it's Sakura's brother._

_"You want anything?" Sakura asked him from the kitchen._

_"Nah, I'm ok." Saul said._

_"Saul, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Saul was surprised by the question._

_"No. A girl kissed me once but that's because my friend Eduardo payed the girl to do it. I hated him for a month." Saul said to her._

_"Then technically you haven't had your first kiss." Sakura said to him._

_"I don't consider it a first kiss." Saul said as Sakura sat down next to him on her couch._

_"Do you have any feelings for anyone?" Sakura asked as she got closer._

_"I have a celebrity crush on a K-Pop idol but that's pretty much it." Saul answered._

_"Oh." Sakura got closer. Her mission came back to her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow it._

_"Why are you assigned to me?" Saul asked._

_"I... I..." Saul brought her closer to him. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was clear as all she could think about was him._

_"Why?" Saul asked._

_"I just... I just..." Sakura felt as her face got closer to his._

_Then it happened. In an instant, Saul kissed Sakura. He held her closer to him as he kissed her with passion. Sakura kissed back as she got on top of him. She flipped her hair as they let go of eachother before coming back and kissing him again. Saul put his hand on her leg as he moved it up her skirt. They continued kissing for the next three minutes. Saul never noticed but he let his tongue slip out. She felt it and smiled as she opened her mouth. Their tongues met. Saul felt her body with his hand and he felt excitement take over him._

_He picked her up and moved to where he predicted was the bedroom. He was correct as he dropped her on the bed. He unbuttoned the shirt she had on and he began kissing her neck. She let out a small moan as he began sucking on her neck. Sakura put her hands under his shirt as she felt his chest. She felt the scar that Saul was touching earlier and Saul twitched a little. Sakura stopped and apologized. Finally, Saul took off her shirt and her skirt, leaving her completely in her bra and panties. He kissed her again before moving down her body._

_He kissed her breasts one at a time as he felt them with his hands. He moved down and kissed her stomach. He moved back up and kissed her again. He got up and took off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off before getting back on the bed. He kissed her again. He put his hand on her stomach, making circles with his index finger before moving down. He let his finger go into her panties. He felt her entrance and he smiled as he let his finger slip in. Somehow, he knew what to do. He was like an animal._

_She moaned a little more as Saul moved his finger inside her. He put in another finger and moved them more. Then he let three fingers slip and she moaned louder. His eyes glowed red a little as he moved his fingers faster. She moaned more as she stared at Saul who licked his lips. He moved in and kissed her again. He then ripped off her panties and moved down. He began pickling her entrance and she moaned loudly. She covered her own mouth as he kept doing it._

_He moved up and took off her bra. He felt each breast and squeezed them in his hand. He licked his lips again. Sakura looked at Saul who got up. He took off his boxers and smiled the devils smile. She somehow understood what he wanted and she moved. She got off the bed and went on her knees. She looked at the shaft in front of her. She looked up at Saul who waited for her to make a move. She grabbed the shaft and moved her hand back and forth as she gave him a handjob. Saul enjoyed it. Sakura then put it in her mouth. She moved back and forth as she let it enter._

_When she finished, he helped her up. He put her back on the bed and got on top of her. He adjusted himself and then, he entered her body. She moaned as she grabbed his body. He moved back and forth, moving faster as he continued. Saul loved it so much. Sakura moaned as he did._

_"It's coming!" Saul said._

_"Saul!" Sakura screamed._

_"It's COMING!" Saul yelled._

_"SAUL!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs._

-0-0-0-0-

Amoroso moved around the city, closing stuff up. He was looking for his favorite idols and they were no where to be seen. He recieved information that they were in Beast City, so there he was.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Amoroso yelled.

"Stop destroying the city!" Yellow and Pink jumped it o battle as they shot the monster.

"Why you little." Amoroso stood up.

"Let's go!" Yellow and Pink ran forward but we're stopped by Black and Green.

"We love you!" They said in unison.

"Guys get out of the way!" Yellow yelled.

"Where's Blue?" Pink asked.

"I'm right here. I will fight for the princess." Blue said as he ran forward. He clashed with the monster. He used his Shark Sabers as he caught the monsters hands. He pushed the monster back.

"Go Rangers!" The idols yelled as they watched the battle from a screen in the command center.

"I will stop you!" Blue yelled as he kicked the monster. He slashed the monster again.

He inserted a battery into his sabers and he began spinning as blue energy overtook him. He moved over to the monster and hit him a few times and sent him flying.

"Stop!" Amoroso said as he shot Blue back. Blue got up as more pink energy overtook him.

"Jisoo! I'm in live with you!" Blue yelled as he got down on his knees and looked up at the sky.

"Ha ha!" Amoroso laughed.

"You fucking bastard!" Red charged at Amoroso and sent him flying back in a ball of fire.

"Ow! That hurt!" Amoroso yelled.

"How dare you mess with love!" Red was angry as his body began glowing again. He ran forward and slashed with his sword. The monster fell back.

"No. I just wanted to love those idols." Amoroso said.

"Your love ended quickly!" Red's voice changed. His visor was darker than usual. Red lifted his sword up on his shoulder as he turned it to its side. Amoroso saw his reflection.

"No, please, I'm just a boy." Amoroso stepped back.

"Final Strike Tiger Slash!" Red yelled as he spun around and brought his sword down, sending a slash of flames at the monster. The slash separated the boy from the monster. The monsters body fell over and blew up. Red swiped his thumb on his helmet where his mouth would be.

Suddenly, the boys glowed pink. The pink energy was sent out of their bodies. The boys all fell over. The girls shook them awake as they demoprhed.

"What happened?" Mikey asked as he held his head.

"I feel like throwing up." Marco said.

"I regret nothing." Anthony lifted his hand up.

"Caste!" Red said. The wolf appeared in front of the others. A scent was coming from the boys body. Caste opened a bottle and sucked up the scent.

"The Scent of Love." Caste said as he pulled out his weapon. He shot something into the monsters dead remains.

"What are you doing?" Red held up his sword.

"Just collecting something precious." Caste said as he walked off, disappearing.

"What was that about?" Pink asked.

"I don't know but we should get these guys back to base." Yellow said to her. A beam came out of nowhere and hit the remains. The monster grew to a gigantic sized but it looked to be weak.

"I got it!" Red called his Tiger Zord. The tiger roared.

"Wow." The idols watched the gigantic tiger move fast.

The Zord attacked the monster quickly. Amoroso didn't give up. He shot arrows at the tiger and the Zord was hit directly. The Zord then gained fake heart eyes. It looked around as it tried to find a partner.

"Oh great!" Red tried to regain control of the Zord.

The tiger ran around until it was shot again. The Zord fell to its side. It was still in love somehow. It began roaring a song.

"Is that Kill this Love. What the hell is wrong with you." Red tried to move the steering wheel to make the Zord move.

"Aww, it's singing our song." Jennie put her hands together.

"Saul, try activating the Zords vehicle mode. After that I think you can activate the solo megazord mode." Mick explained.

"Let the tiger sing." Jennie broke in.

"Ugh, why are you singing Don't Know What To Do!" Red moved the steering wheel and punched in a code. The Tiger Zord roared as it ran forward and transformed into a street car.

"Woah, is that a Supra?" Marco asked as he saw the vehicle. He was right, it looked like a Toyota Supra, a 1994 model. It was red and black in color. The only thing different was that there was a picture of a tiger head where the Toyota symbol would be.

Red hit the gas and the giant vehicle moved forward. Amoroso shot more arrows at the vehicle. The vehicle was hit but wasn't affected. It continued moving forward as explosions occurred behind it and to its side. It then hit the monster.

"I'm going solo lo lo lo lo lo." The radio inside the Zord was booming.

"Stop that!" Red hit the dashboard of the Zord.

"I love that tiger." Jennie squealed.

The Zord drove forward as weapons appeared from it. Red pushed two buttons on his steering wheel. The weapons began shooting laser bullets.

"Don't know what to do without you." The radio boomed.

"If you don't stop, I going to reprogram you!" Red yelled as he moved the Zord to its side. He then pushed a few buttons.

"Activating Megazord Mode." Mick said.

"Activating Megazord Mode!" Red repeated.

The vehicle transformed into a Megazord. The Tiger Megazord. The robot ran forward as it attacked with its sword. Red then activated a final attack.

"Here it comes!" Mick was excited.

"Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du!" The radio boomed again.

"Stop!" Red yelled at the Zord. "Final Tiger Fire Strike!" Red yelled a the Zord sent a huge slash with its sword before shooting something out a small cannon. The slash combined with a bullet and it hit the monster, blowing it up on impact.

"Finally." The other Rangers fell back and sighed on the ground.

"That Tiger Zord knows what's up." Jennie said. The Tiger Zord roared even in its Megazord mode.

"I'm tired!" Red yelled as he fell back in his seat.

In a far off building, Axis watched what was going on. He sighed as he punched the wall. He then adjusted his suit jacket and walked back to his desk.

"Mr. X! We need to find these idols." A woman put down a picture.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Mr. X said as he opened his computer. In social media, the disappearance of K-Pop group BLACKPINK was going viral. Mr. X wasn't very concerned. In fact,he smiled.

"Mr. X. The building is almost ready. We can open our doors in a week." Another man walked in.

"Good. Now get to work." Mr. X demanded.

-0-0-0-0-

Red sat quietly as tests were being performed on the boys. The idols looked at them. The others were already demorphed. Red remained mysterious to the girls.

"Everyone's alright. Now we have one more problem to deal with." Mick said as he got up.

"They stay here. Who knows how many more locos are out there looking for them." Red walked into the living area.

"What?!" Everyone said.

Rosé ran after Red. The other idols tried to stop her. They were unsuccessful as she entered the room. The doors closed and no one knew what would happen in there. Anthony and Marco tried to ignore the girls who were complaining about what they were doing. Mikey grabbed Jisoo's hand and pulled her to th side.

"Jisoo? I'm sorry for anything I may have done that made you uncomfortable." Mikey apologized.

"It's ok." Jisoo smiled as she blushed more.

"Aww." Both of them looked at Anthony who made a heart with his hands. Marco laughed in secret.

"You little." Mike clenched his fist. Anthony backed up before getting up and running around the base.

"I'm sorry!" Anthony ran all over the room as Mikey tried to catch him.

Behind the door, Rosé stared at Red who stood in place. He turned his head a little to see her. She wanted to walk closer but she couldn't find the strength to do it.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked.

"I... I..." Rosé couldn't find the words.

"You know the way out." Red began walking away.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Rosé finally said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Red said to her.

"Do you love me?" Red stopped in his tracks. He turned to her.

"There's nothing to talk about?" Red walked away.

"He loves her." Anthony said. Everyone was at the door as Rosé looked back. She blushed as Anthony made a heart symbol.

"Idiot!" Cynthia kicked him and sent him falling.

"Woah, Mick. Why can't we get a room here?" Mikey asked as he looked at the huge living room.

"Well I think that can be arranged. This place is like a huge mansion, but it's a base. It has a lot of different rooms. A lot of them are empty. So feel free to move in. I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind." Mick said to them.

"I call dibs on a big room." Anthony got up and ran into a hallway.

"I got another idea. We need to find a way to calm Red down when he overheats right? Well one way is to keep the idols around. How about they get rooms here?" Alicia suggested.

"Because they have a house and their record company wouldn't allow it." Marco said as he thought about it.

"He's right." Mikey said as they both sighed.

"Maybe we can. We just need to talk to the big boss. Mr. X, I think is his name." Lisa spoke.

"If it's to help the hero that saved Rosé then we'll try to help as best we can." Jennie said. Jisoo nodded. Rosé smiled and nodded as well.

"That's great. But remember, you have to keep the Rangers identity a secret." Steel said to them as he pushed through the crowd.

"Right!" Mikey said as he walked over and turned to them.

"Please!" Marco, Alicia, and Cynthia put their hands together and put their hands down.

"Of course!" The girls said together as Rosé rejoined her friends. Red stood in the hallway, out of view. He closed his eyes.

_Red threw the saber and it pierced through the air. Red closed his eyes as he prayed. He prayed that he threw it right. He then heard the monster roar with pain. He opened his eyes as he let out a huge sigh of relief._

Red was thinking about what had happened that night. He wasn't accurate at all. Although he usually is, he was shaking when he threw the saber. He was nervous and scared as he threw the saber. Luckily, he hit the monster and not Rosé. Red sighed as he left for his room.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo walked lazily through the woods on a Saturday morning. He yawned as he stretched his arms. He admired the beauty of the forest which is something he never thought he would do. He smiled while looking at it all.

He continued walking until he smelled something weird. He smelled... fire. Eduardo's eyes widened as he ran forward. He ran towards the waterfall that served as the entrance to the academy. He remembered the message he received the other day but he ignored it. He ran into the waterfall.

"And so it begins." Horn said as he stood by a tree.

Eduardo ran with panic as he ran past a few more trees. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw horror in front of him. The academy was on fire. Walls were torn down, the main building of the academy was crumbling. Eduardo stepped back as his eyes widened in horror.

"What's happening!" Eduardo said to himself.

He dashed for the academy and all he could see was blood. Blood was on the walls and the ground. Many students lay on the ground dead. Eduardo looked at all of them. There was nothing he could do. He then heard a loud screeching noise. He looked up and saw something, someone flying in the air. The thing landed on the ground in front of him.

"Is that a... ranger?" Eduardo looked as the person turned around.

It was in fact a ranger. The ranger was gold in color. The person was a woman. She had black patterns on her suit that seemed to represent a flying creature. Her helmet looked like a Pterodactyl with black eyes on top, one on each side. Her visor was black and looked like a Pterodactyl's mouth when open. Her helmet also seemed to look like that of the Dino Charge Gold Ranger, with a backward-pointing crest on the back, top of the helmet. She wore boots that were gold and had black heels. The collars of her boots were silver in color. She also had what seemed to be wings on her back. Markings on her side seemed to represent these wings. On her main body, there was a black Pterodactyl head motif that went throughout the whole suit. She also had a Pterodactyl-styled number 11 on her chest, in the middle of the imprinted Pterodactyl. She had a belt that was silver in color. The belt buckle had the Animal Strike symbol and her number 11. In her right holster was her Strike Blaster and in her left holster she had her Strike Saber. Her Morpher lay in a rest state on her left wrist.

"One more I see. You should be dead." The girl spoke to Eduardo who held up his hands.

"Then take care of him." Eduardo turned to see another ranger.

This Ranger was orange in color. He had black patterns that looked to represent a carnivorous animal. His helmet looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, T-Rex for short, with black eyes on the top of his helmet, one on each side. His visor was black in color and looked like a T-Rex's mouth when open. On his visor, he also had what looked like teeth on top and on the bottom. He wore orange boots with black heels. The collars of his boots were silver in color. He had black markings on his side that looked like huge T-Rex teeth. On his main body, he had a black motif of a T-Rex head that went throughout the suit. He had a T-Rex styled number 9 in the middle of the imprinted T-Rex. He had a belt that was silver in color. The belt buckle had the Animal Strike symbol and his number 9. In his right holster he had his Strike Blaster. In his left holster was his Strike Saber. His Morpher lay in rest on his left wrist. He sat down on a piece of rubble.

"Oh let me take care of him." Eduardo turned again. Another ranger walked up, he threw two girls at his feet. "I need another victim."

This Ranger was a light green color. He had black patterns representing another carnivorous animal, a hunter. His helmet looked like a Velociraptor with black eyes on top, one on each side. His visor was black in color and was slightly smaller that the orange ranger's helmet. On the visor were what looked like teeth, on the top and on the bottom. He wore light green boots with black heels. The collars of his boots were silver in color. On his sides, he had black markings that looked like Raptor teeth. On his main body, he had a black motif of a Velociraptor head that went throughout the suit. He had a Velociraptor styled number 12 in the middle of the imprinted Velociraptor. He had a belt that is silver in color. The belt buckle had the Animal Strike symbol and his number 12. In his right holster he had his Strike Blaster. In his left holster he had his Strike Saber. His Morpher lay in rest on his left wrist.

"Raptor, I think you are starting to have bloodlust or something." Orange sat back as he put his hands behind him to hold himself up.

"Eduardo?" Eduardo looked down and noticed the two girls. It was Melissa and Chloe. Both were covered in blood.

"These two are holding hands, how nice." Raptor said to them.

"Kill them already." Gold said to them.

"Kill me but not her." Chloe got up.

"Shut up." Raptor kicked them her back into the ground.

"Leave them alone." Eduardo blew him with air from his fingers.

"Looks like an air ninja." Orange commented.

"I got him. You kill those girls." Gold ran towards Eduardo. Eduardo blew air and sent her flying, but she spread her wings and flew over him.

"Chloe, I... love... you." Melissa said weakly.

"Melissa." Chloe began to cry.

"Looks like she's practically dead." Raptor said viciously.

Eduardo started battling the gold ranger. He sent bursts of air but was unsuccessful. He was hit and sent flying back into a still standing wall. The wall crumbled. He tried to get back up but he could only get up on one knee.

"Let's end her misery." Raptor activated some sort of claws on his gloves and he sunk them into Melissa's body. Melissa took one last sharp breath as she died instantly.

"No!" Chloe yelled. Eduardo also yelled as he sent more air towards them, knocking Orange and Raptor back. Chloe got up and walked over to Melissa's body. She grabbed her body and held it close to her.

"Melissa!" Eduardo got closer.

"Get away. This is what happens when you aren't here to help the balance. You were a chosen one." Chloe screamed at him.

"Chosen one?" Eduardo was confused.

Chloe was about to hit Eduardo with an Earth Steke but she was shot right through her chest. A hole was left there as more blood came out. She took a sharp breath as she fell down and died, her eyes open.

"What are you three doing." Eduardo looked at another ranger. This Ranger held someone in his hand. He dragged the person who seemed to still be alive.

This Ranger was silver in color. He had black patterns that seemed to represent a defensive animal. His helmet looked like a Triceratops with black eyes on top, one on each side. He had two horns on each side of his helmet on top. They angled up a little, coming off the helmet. He had a smaller horn on the front of his helmet, on top in the middle, that also came off the helmet. His visor was black in color and looked like a Triceratops mouth when open. He wore silver boots with black heels. The collars of his boots were gold in color. On his sides, he had black markings that looked like horns. On his main body, he had a black motif of a Triceratops head that went throughout the whole suit. He had a Triceratops styled number 10 in the middle of the imprinted Triceratops. He had a belt that is gold in color. The belt buckle had the Animal Strike symbol with his number 10. In his right holster he had his Strike Blaster. In his left holster, he had his Strike Saber. His Morpher lay in rest mode on his left wrist. To Eduardo, these rangers had the style of the Dino Thunder rangers and the Dino Charge Rangers combined.

"Silver." Gold turned to him.

"We tried to but this guy got in our way." Raptor reported.

"He should be the last one." Silver said as he dropped a boy on the ground.

"Yuki!" Eduardo yelled.

"They are matching. Both of them are dirty and bloody." Orange said.

"Get out of here. I'll finish them." Silver commanded.

"Come on!" Raptor was not pleased with the decision.

"Let's go idiots." Gold turned and began walking off.

"Time to rest." Orange stretched.

"I'm tired. Honestly, I'm always tired. I'll give you mercy and let you live. Just make sure everyone else knows that if they get in our way, they will die." Silver explained in an exhausted voice.

"Why?!" Eduardo yelled.

"Consider it mercy." Silver said as he stepped on Yuki.

"No, Yuki!" Eduardo yelled. Yuki struggled as he began coughing blood.

"I'll let him die a peaceful death. See ya around." Sliver turned around and left. He disappeared into a flame as more flames appeared.

"Yuki!" Eduardo ran over to his friend.

"Eddie." Yuki struggled as he coughed more blood.

"Yuki. What happened?" Eduardo asked.

"We were attacked. They took something from the temple. We don't know what it was but they are taking it to some bad guys. You should let the other Rangers know." Yuki explained.

"How do we know they aren't working with the other Rangers?" Eduardo asked.

"These guys aren't working with the others. Trust me." Yuki said to him.

"Ok Yuki. I'll do it." Eduardo said.

"Also, I want you to do me a favor." Yuki said.

"Yuki, you aren't going to die." Eduardo said to him.

"Listen to me. Take care of my sister. Take care of her please." Yuki began to cry as he took out a necklace. The rhino necklace his sister had given him.

"Yuki." Eduardo said. Yuki our the necklace in Eduardo's hand. He closed Eduardo's hand.

"Take care of her. I was her only family left. When the time comes, tell her that I'm finally with mom and dad. Tell her that we are protecting her. And you protect her down here." Yuki said to him.

"Yuki." Eduardo said.

"You are the chosen one. Take care of my sister. Take care of yourself. Take care of the world. Go to my usted and keep an eye on her." Yuki cried more.

"I'll protect your sister." Eduardo felt tears come out of his eyes.

"I was the only family she had left. Find this guy and tell him to protect her that way the burden doesn't fall to you. In the meantime, you protect her." Yuki handed Eduardo a photo. Eduardo looked at it and swore that he could recognize the boy. The boy held Sakura close.

"I'll do it. Let's get you out of here." Eduardo said to him.

"Eddie, you've been a good friend. I love you man, as a brother. I'll protect you from up there." Yuki said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yuki." Eduardo began panicking.

"Thanks for everything. Eduardo. Sakura." Yuki said quietly as his life slowly escaped his body.

"Yuki!" Eduardo yelled.

Yuki remained still. His eyes open. Tears were coming from his eyes. A single tear fell down the side of his face. Eduardo looked in horror. He shook the boy. Now it was just a lifeless body.

"Yuki!" Eduardo yelled. He slammed his fist against the ground. He began crying. His years escaping down his cheeks. He was covered in dirt and blood. Tears flowed down as he cried louder.

"YUKI!" Eduardo yelled louder into the sky. Yuki's body remained staring at the sky. A smile on his face. Eduardo started sniffling. He put his hands on Yuki's body. He closed Yuki's eyes. He put his head on the body's chest.

"Yuki." Eduardo said through his cries. "Yuki." Eduardo cried. Dead bodies all over him. Chloe and Melissa we're apart, like a broken heart. Their hands held out for eachother. Yuki's hair moved in the wind.

Eduardo moved as he let himself sit back. He put his legs up. He cradled himself. He cried into his knees. The flames still everywhere. The rubble all around. He never noticed that before he met the rangers, he had been fighting for twenty minutes. That all didn't matter now. He cried and cried. Smoke covered skies. Eduardo cried. He was alone. All alone.

—

A/N: Done with this chapter. One of my favorites. I have to be honest, I cried a little while writing that last part. To me, it was very emotional. Let me know what you guys think. Also, what do you think of Red? He's a very interesting character. I mean, a fan of K-Pop and having anger issues. I'm sure he's an interesting character to you all, hopefully. Let me know? Anyways, look forward to the next one. Peace!

—

~the screen glitches~

"My King, the Destroyer of Universes. The Destroyer of Worlds. What do your eyes see as you are on the path of total domination." A hooded man smiled viciously. He begun laughing viciously as well. He was looking through a book. In the book, the words Destoryer of Worlds, were written along with a picture of the Animal Strike Red Ranger. There was another picture of another person. A smaller picture but the initials KRD were written.

He closed the book. On the cover were the words, Eclipse of the Beast - Multiverse: PR, SS, KR. The man smiled and laughed more.

"My King!" He yelled.

~screen goes black~


	15. Child's Play

A/N: I'm back. Time for a new chapter. What'd you guys think of the last chapter? Well, I can tell you we are getting a major development for one of the characters in the series. I can't wait if I'm being honest. I wish I could get these chapters out fast but my job sometimes gets in the way. Don't worry, though, I'll try my best. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, here's chapter 15.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 15: Child's Play

_"In other news, famous people are taking over Beast City. The queens of Kpop, BLACKPINK, are just four of the many celebrities that have moved to the city marked, 'Home of the Power Rangers'. Many of these celebrities have come for the chance to meet the rangers in person. Let's see where this goes. Will they stay permently? Only time will tell."_

The TV screen was shattered as an arrow pierced through it. Saul smirked as he put a bow down to his side. Anthony had chips spilled all over him. He turned to Saul angrily.

"Why did you do that?!" Anthony yelled.

"That TV was old. It needed to be destroyed." Saul took off the quiver he had on his back and he sat down at the table.

"I was just testing it out and it still worked as if it were new." Anthony said.

"Will you two stop fighting." Mikey said as he worked on something at the workbench.

"No!" They said at the same time and then looked at each other with anger.

"Isn't it nice though?" Cynthia was on her phone, reading an article.

"What is?" Alicia, who was at the big computer, asked.

"That we have celebrity friends who are actually involved with us." Cynthia smiled as she read the article about the celebrities.

"It is nice. But I still don't get why you didn't erase their memories. Didn't you say that our identities are a secret. You are just going back on your code." Alicia got up and walked around as she unwrapped a smal chocolate.

"Because." Saul gave one word.

"Of course!" Mikey said as he felt a shock on his finger.

"They have value. Value towards me unlocking my memory." Saul said.

"What? Is that all they are? You don't have a crush, you just want to use them." Cynthia got up angrily.

"If you don't have all the details," Saul got up and looked straight into Cynthia's eyes, "don't say anything." Saul winked and she gave a face of disgust.

"Someone's here." Anthony said as he heard the doors open. Everyone turned to look.

"We have arrived." Jennie announced as the girl's entered the room. Everyone smiled for some reason and when they turned to look at eachother, the Red Rangers stood by the computer.

"How did you-" Anthony began to question.

"Don't ask." Red said as he sat down and started typing.

"We have gifts for you guys." Jennie announced. Anthony jumped up immediately as he and Cynthia rushed towards the girls.

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

"Well, since we have a partnership with Adidas, we got you guys one Adidas Classic shoes, with your colors on them." Rosé informed them.

"No way." Cynthia said.

"Shoes? Well at least I can look cooler." Anthony made the face of an idiot and the people present in the room held their laughter. The girls handed the shoes out to everyone. Rosé left the pair that was brought for Red on the table.

"I have a question, girls? How did you convince your record company to let you move out here?" Alicia asked as she admired the yellow and white shoes.

"Mr. X actually loved the idea. Since the news of celebs coming to one of the biggest cities on the planet broke out, he thought it would be a good idea if we were the first Kpop group in the city." Lisa explained to them as she walked around.

"This city is becoming a Hollywood." Anthony said as he shook the empty box to check if there was something extra.

"That's the truth, but I have another question. No one knows that you guys have any connections to the Rangers right?" Alicia asked with a concerned tone.

"No one knows. We have kept it a secret and we will continue keeping it a secret." Jisoo answered.

"Good." Alicia smiled and nodded her head.

"Well that concern is gone." Mikey said as he shocked himself again and this time it left a mark. He held himself from swearing.

"Are you ok?" Jisoo ran over to him and checked on his hand.

"Umm." Mikey said nervously. Jisoo looked up and blushed as she backed up.

"Awkward." Anthony said in a high tone.

"Idiot!" Cynthia kicked Anthony again.

"Why!" He yelled as he jumped on one leg, holding his other leg up.

"Ok guys, who's ready for some Steel Ball?" Steel entered the room with a steel ball.

"I have a feeling like that would hurt. Badly." Mikey said to him as he rubbed his hand.

"Not if you are half robot." Steel said, recognizing that he was half robot and half human only because he had Nate Silva's DNA in him.

"Steel, I have a favor to ask you?" Red said.

"What is it?" Steel asked the red warrior.

"Throw the ball at Anthony, he can handle it." Red said to him.

"Really!" Steel grabbed the ball and threw it at Anthony who had just stood up.

"What." Anthony said before falling again after getting hit with the huge silver object.

"And that's what you get for eating my leftover pizza." Red said remembering that he now had roommates. The others moved into the base and they all had their own rooms. Their normal lives have changed since then. They now responded to monster attacks faster and they had more fights anongest themselves.

"I regret nothing." Anthony said weakly.

-0-0-0-0-

"I have an important meeting so what do you need?" Axis entered the room and sat on his throne.

"Master Axis. I need to ask your permission for something sir." Zaku asked.

"For what." Axis was clearly annoyed with having to be called for permission to do something.

"I'm afraid I want to use a monster who seems to childish for us." Zaku informed.

"Interesting. Let me meet this monster." Axis said.

"Come in!" Zaku called for the monster. The doors opened and a monster came running in like a child.

"Zoom!" The monster said as he entered. The monster looked like a stuffed bear. Half of its faced was ripped apart with a black button dangling from a thread. It's shoulders looked like the towers of a castle. It had all sorts of toys like yo-yos and baseballs. The monster was mainly brown, white, black in color with a lot of other colors combined. It's eyes were black buttons.

"This is Playtime." Zaku said.

"Zoom! Nice to meet ya! Zoom!" The monster ran around making sounds as if he were a car.

"Hmm, I see what you mean, but in any case he is still a monster willing to serve me. Allow him to cause destruction. Children always have an act for destruction, so he should have enough power to do it." Axis stood up and buttoned his suit jacket.

"Thank you sir. You heard him, go!" Zaku demanded.

"Zoom! Right away sir. Zoom!" Playtime ran out the doors.

"Well if you need anything else, don't." Axis said as he left.

"Hmm, time to check on the others, but after I have a drink." Zaku walked over to the small bar that a Ravager was cleaning.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo sat againt a tree in the woods. Dried up blood on his face and body. His hands covered in the blood of his friend. He slept with discomfort. He not only had blood, he had ash all over him as well. He gulped as he woke up. He heard the sound of the waterfall as he did. He was dehydrated. He tired to remember how he ended up where he was.

_~15 hours ago~_

_Eduardo cried into his friends chest. That's when he felt someone shaking him. Natalie stood above him. She helped him up and hugged him._

_"Thank God, you're alive." Natalie said to him._

_"You survived?" Eduardo asked weakly._

_"We both did. I tried my best but that silver ranger had me." Dustin appeared from out of the ground._

_"So what happens now?" Eduardo asked._

_"Me and Natalie will go up to Cam's school. We have to figure out why we were attacked." Dustin explained._

_"I should go too." Eduardo said before he felt sharp pain on his side._

_"No, you are too weak." Natalie held him up as he held his side._

_"I have to go." Eduardo said as he let go of Natalie and tried to walk alone before falling, holding his side as he did so._

_"No! You aren't going. Besides, don't you have a promise to fulfill." Natalie squatted down to Eduardo's level._

_"You heard him?" Eduardo asked._

_"Yea. He wants you to take care of his sister. After you recover, you need to be here for her. Especially when she finds out about her brother. Just don't tell her that right away. You have to work it in slowly." Natalie explained._

_"Fine!" Eduardo punched the ground._

_"Let's go Natalie. Eduardo, you go back to your apartment." Dustin ordered._

_"Wait!" Eduardo turned to see Melissa and Chloe turn to dust. He shook his head. Yuki's body was still intact, "Can we at least bury Yuki?" Eduardo asked. Dustin and Natalie looked at eachother._

_They took a few minutes to dig a hole outside of the academy's hidden entrance. They carefully put Yuki into box that Dustin had gone to get from the city. They lowered the box into the grave that they had created and buried him. They put a cross on the grave site. No one could find out what happened at the academy so Dustin had taken the box in secret. Yuki was being buried in the forest to keep his death a secret. Eduardo then fainted and laid on the ground._

_Natalie and Dustin were not surprised. They moved him over to a tree and left him in a comfortable position. He was now sleeping from his exhaustion. Natalie looked at him with sadness and she hugged him. She got up and nodded towards Dustin. They used their ninja speed and got out of their fast._

_~Present~_

Eduardo sighed. He looked over and saw the cross. He had a saddened expression on his face. He forced himself to get up and he walked over to the body of water in front of the waterfall. He started drinking the water and throwing it on his face. He washed his hands and got a lot of the dried up blood and ash. He threw water onto his face again and stroked his hair. He sighed again.

"Tough day, huh? We've all been there." Eduardo turned his head over a bit. He could see the man he had met before.

"Why do you speak like this is a comedy movie?" Eduardo asked.

"I like to live my life as if it were a comedy. It helps me cope with hardships. Like fighting the embodiment of the devil." Horn leaned against a tree as he admired a nest of birds in the tree.

"Well I don't find any of this to be a comedy." Eduardo got up.

"I know you don't. I mean you have to go tell Yuki's sister that he's dead. I can't imagine that being a comedy." Horn crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling her." Eduardo said as he began walking away. He passed by the cross and looked down at it before continuing on.

"Trust me. You want to tell her. Let me tell you this. It is a key. A way for you to be able to avenge your friend. That necklace is a sign." Horn said. Eduardo looked back at Horn who smiled but didn't face him. He then pulled out the necklace that Yuki gave him. He clenched his fist as he held the necklace tightly.

"Tell me. What do you know?" Eduardo turned to the man.

"All I can say is that something interesting is coming." Horn said. Eduardo gave a confused look as Horn smiled more and more, looking like some crazy person yet not so crazy.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The wind blew in gently through the crack of an open window. It kept the room cool and it made for a perfect time to be under blankets. Snuggling under the blankets was a great idea as well. The breeze hit the boys face and he opened his eyes slowly. He yawned as he looked around. He didn't recognize the room. Then, he realized that he felt something on his chest. His bare chest._

_He looked down and saw a woman's hand on his chest. He traced down from the hand down the arm. Then he looked at the owner of the hand. He looked at the woman for a bit until he realized something. It was Sakura. His eyes widened upon this discovery. He also noticed that she didn't have a top on. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked under the blankets. His eyes widened even more and this time he opened his mouth as he was left in shock._

_"Did I... did she... did we?" Saul looked around the room again. He looked at the girl who shifted and made sounds in her sleep._

_He carefully, with the most gentle movements ever, got out of bed. He snuck out of the room. He was in what he could recognize as the living room. His eyes glowed red for a second and he shook his head. He put on his underwear first. He found his pants on the floor and he struggled to put them on, even falling as he slipped. He looked at the bedrooms door and sighed when nothing moved. He got up and put on his socks and shoes. He didn't bother with his shirt because somehow it was in the bedroom._

_He opened the curtains and the sunshine entered the room. He covered his eyes as he felt like he was a shut in. He blinked a few times and he walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out quickly. He felt the cool air hit hi bare upper body. He saw something on the railing. An eagle stared at him. It looked him straight in the eyes._

_"The eagle? It's... crying?" Saul said but there was no noise coming from the animal. The eagle opened its wings and made a sound. It flapped it's wings and left. Saul's eyes stopped glowing red and he shook his head again._

_He looked around and saw that he caught the attention of some school girls who stared at him and giggled. He covered his body with his hands and quickly entered the house. He sighed again and walked back to the bedroom. He admired the beautiful girl who slept soundly in the bed. He shifted his head to the right a bit to see her naked body. He smiled as he saw it. He sat down in a chair not to far from the bed and he let his head fall back._

_"Good morning." Saul opened his eyes to the sound of a gentle voice. He smiled as he saw the girl staring at him. Her left eye covered with her hair. She sat up and kept the blanket up to her chest._

_"Good morning." He responded. He smiled without wanting to but the girl on the bed seemed so beautiful that he couldn't help but smile and say it._

_"Last night was great." Sakura said as she smiled._

_"I wasn't drinking last night, was I?" Saul asked just to be safe._

_"No." She answered and Saul sighed of relief._

_"I guess we had a very fun night." Saul got up and got onto the bed. He sat next to Sakura and brought her closer._

_"Yea. I loved it." Sakura said as she looked him in the eyes. They smiled and kissed once._

_"I'm hungry." Saul said to her as he stole another kiss._

_"Way to break the mood." Sakura smiled again and got up. Her naked body capturing Saul's eye. She opened her dresser and she put on a pair of panties. She the put her bra on and closed the dresser._

_"We going to eat something from a restaurant or are we cooking?" Saul asked. Sakura turned to him and walked over to him. She got on top of him and kissed him. He put his hands on her back and smiled as he kissed her._

_"How about we cook something." Sakura kissed him again and they were ready to start all over again until a phone rang. They didn't stop kissing until the third ring. Saúl refused to let go as he let his hand look for the phone. He broke the kiss and answered the phone. Sakura ran her hands on his body as he did._

_"Hello?" Saul answered._

_"Saul-San? Where are you? I need help with something." Saki's voice was heard through the phone._

_"Ok Saki, I'll come home right away." Saul said._

_"Ok. See you soon." Saki said before hanging up. He looked at Sakura who looked at him._

_"Shall we go." Sakura got up. Saul got up as Sakura threw him his shirt._

_"I have one question? Is this the start of something?" Sakura asked him._

_"How about we get to know more about eachother before this happens again. Yea?" Saul walked up to her and held her chin. He lifted her head up so that she looked him straight in the eyes. He kissed her quickly and she smiled. He clapped his hands once and walked towards the living room._

_She smiled as she heard a vibration. She turned to see her phone on the nightstand. She picked it up and read a message from an unknown caller._

_Good job. The mission continues as planned. Remember, you must go through with it or our agreement is finished._

_~ X_

_She sighed as her facial expression changed. She put her phone down and felt a tear go down her cheek. She put her hand up to her mouth and felt like she was going to start crying. Saul leaned against the wall in the living room as he heard her. He sighed and his eyes glowed red for a few seconds._

-0-0-0-0-

Saul kicked the boxes in his way. The others still had boxes in the living room and he was annoyed. He sighed as he moved about the room until hearing the alarm. He grunted before leaving the room.

The rangers, except for Marco who was at the car shop and was currently busy fixing up a car, arrived at the scene and saw loads of toys everywhere. They walked around slowly and analyzed the battle field. The quiet sound really didn't help. Pink looked at a doll that caught her interest. She got down to pick it up and felt a weird presence.

"Zoom Zoom." The Rangers turned as they heard the sound. "Zoom Zoom."

"What is that?" Blue asked as now all the rangers walked carefully.

"Zoom zoom. Looks like I have new toys. Zoom zoom." Red turned around as he heard the sound from nehind him. He saw nothing.

"Come out!" Blue yelled.

"Zoom zoom. Toys don't sound happy. Let's change that. Zoom zoom." The monster jumped out of nowhere and hit Blue and Yellow. They fell and rolled on the ground. They held their sides as they felt sharp pain.

"There's our culprit." Red said as he pulled out his Strike Saber and charged forward. He used both feet to launch himself up into the air and he slashed the monster. The monster stumbled back and was clearly angered.

"New toys hurt Playtime. Playtime going to teach new toy lesson. Zoom zoom!" The monster yelled as it ran forward and hit Red. Red flipped backwards as he fell hard onto his stomach.

"This guy is surprisingly strong!" Red slammed his fist on the ground.

"Now Time for my very special move." Playtime walked forward as its eyes flashed red. Red looked up at him held his hands in front of him. The others also covered their eyes as the flash was too bright. When the flash disappeared, the others put their hands down.

"Where did Red go?" Yellow asked as the rangers looked around.

"Now, toy is actual toy. Zoom." Playtime giggled. The rangers looked and saw a plushie toy. They studied it and realized what the monster meant.

"Is that a plushie of... Red?" Black asked as everyone looked at it.

"Yes. Now he is going to be a toy forever." Playtime laughed again.

"Then that means?" Pink looked at the doll she picked up and dropped it immediately.

"We need to get Red back. We have to defeat him." Blue said as he pulled out his Strike Saber and Blaster. He ran forward with the others charging forward.

"Zoom zoom!" The monster said as he sent lasers at the rangers. The rangers slipped as they were hit in their chests.

"How did he get us?" Black asked.

"More toys!" Playtime yelled as it's eyes glowed again.

"Oh shit!" Blue covered his eyes. Yellow did the same.

"No!" Black and Pink said at the same time as they got in front of Blue and Yellow. The felt pain as they held themselves. They fell to their knees and were instantly transformed into toys.

"Anthony!" Blue called out.

"Cynthia!" Yellow yelled.

"It doesn't matter if you get in the way or not. You are all going to be my toys." Playtime's time changed as it sounded more devilish.

"We need to get out of here!" Blue said as he got up and picked up the action figure that Black turned into.

"We are just running?" Yellow picked up the doll that Pink became.

"We have no choice. We need a plan." Blue said as he shot the monster. He motioned to Yellow and she understood. She used her speed to get the plushie that Red turned into and ran back.

"Zoom zoom. No running away!" The monster began charging up again.

"Sorry, we'll have to play some other time!" Blue spun his blaster in his hand and shot the ground in front of him and Yellow. Playtime stepped back as sparks from the ground hit his face. He looked up and saw that the rangers had disappeared.

"Aww man. Play time is over. Zoom." Playtime looked down in defeat and said the last zoom with a depressing tone.

"Don't worry Playtime. Report back to base." Zaku's voice came through a small bug like drone that flew around.

"You got it sir. Zoom zoom." Playtime began running, acting like an airplane.

-0-0-0-0-

"This looks to be a big problem." Mick examined all three toys. The toys didn't move at all but something about them seemed to indicate that they weren't just ordinary toys. It was the day after their fight with the monster and Mick was writing down some notes.

"What could have happened? How do the attacks of this monster work?" Mikey paced back and forth while Alicia sat, tapping her foot.

"I don't know but maybe by testing one of these," Mick looked at all three toys and picked one. It was the black ranger action figure.

"No!" Black screamed but no one could hear him.

"I'll test this out first. You guys want to come?" Mick asked as he walked towards the lab. Without saying anything, Mikey and Alicia followed. They were curious to know why their comrades were turned into actual toys. If it was their teammates. For all they knew, this could have been a trap. Alicia picked up the doll on her way as well, thinking that they could test on the doll in case anything funny went on with the action figure.

The plushie sat alone on the command centers main table. It was lifeless and its upper body sort of fell. It was just like an ordinary plushie toy that anyone could squeeze and sleep with. At that moment, the base doors opened. Rosé walked in with a bag.

"Can't believe i forgot this." She muttered to herself as she left the bag on the table. A bag with the names Alicia and Cynthia on it.

She adjusted her hair after setting down the bag and was ready to leave until she caught something that aroused her curiosity. She walked over to it and tilted her head as she looked at the plushie. She admired it as it sat there like the lifeless toy it was supposed to be. She was about to pick it up when the doors opened again. Marco walked in with a rag as he dried his hands. He had some dirt stained on his left cheek.

"Oh hey." Marco said as he caught view of the Kpop idol.

"Hi. Um, do you know what this is?" Rosé asked. For some reason, she really liked it. The red ranger plushie seemed so cute to her.

"That is," Marco looked at the plushie and was confused at first. He looked back and forth between Rosé and the plushie. She clearly liked it and looked like she wanted it. That's when he thought about something that made him smile.

He put the rag down and looked around. No one was around. He thought to himself, _"Its a toy of Saul. If I give it to her and... Saul you are going to thank me for this." _Marco walked closer to the table and crossed his arms.

"That's a red ranger plushie for you. Yea, Saul had it made for you. He's one of your biggest fans and even supports the movement to have you get your solo. Like your solo song. He claims to be your number one supporter. The red ranger as your number one supporter, now that's something." Marco smiled brightly but thought to himself that he may have gone overboard. He didn't care however because he was helping his friend.

"Really?" Rosé looked at the plushie and carefully picked it up. She had the brightest smile ever.

"What's going on?" Red said in a voice that no one could hear.

"Feel free to take it. He would want that." Marco touched his chest as if he knew what Saul would want when he had no idea what that toy was or why it was there.

"I will. This will be great for my room. But first, I have to go to a fan meet. Make sure that Alicia and Cynthia get that bag. See ya." Rosé held the plushie tight to her chest as she ran out of the base.

"Still can't believe they have access to the base. More importantly, what was that toy?" Marco asked himself as he sat down and he started using the rag to clean his face.

"Ok, so I've got some idea of how it works. The monster has some sort of chemical that connects to his eyes so when his eyes flash, whoever his target is becomes a toy. Like these three." Mick explained to Mikey and Alicia as they walked out of the lab.

"Ok so we just need to get him to flash them again and they'll return to normal." Mikey said as he understood.

"Exactly. And there's also the option of finishing off the monster. The easy way." Mick laughed as he said that last part.

"Hey Marco." Alicia said to the boy.

"Yo. Hey nice black ranger action figure and pink ranger doll." Marco said as he continued cleaning his face.

"They aren't just regular toys. They are the real deal. The monster we fought last night has the ability to turn people into toys and there's reports of a lot of missing people who we could assume were turned into toys." Mikey put his feet up on the table as he sat down.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Saul. He was turned into a plushie toy." Alicia said as she looked around for the plushie.

"Do you mean the plushie that looks like the red ranger?" Marco asked nervously as he put the rag down.

"Yea that's the one. Have you seen it?" Alicia asked.

"No haven't seen it." Marco turned around nervously.

"Marco? Do you know something?" Mikey asked.

"Hey did you guys see that plushie that Saul got for Rosé. It looks exactly like the red ranger." Steel walker into the room holding his steel ball.

"What?!" Mikey and Alicia stood up as fast as lighting. Mick's eyes widened at the sound of this.

"Marco, did you give her that plushie?" Alicia walked over to him and stared him down.

"Maybe." Marco said.

"Dude, why did you give away something that isn't yours?" Mikey slapped his face.

"She asked what it was and I thought I would be helping Saul by telling her that he got it for her and by telling her that he was his number one fan." Marco stood up and defended himself.

"That would help him a lot." Steel said as he messed with his ball.

"Now we need to go retrieve it. Do you know where Rosé went?" Alicia asked the nervous boy.

"She said that she was going to some fan meet her in the city. I would say it would be at the spectrum." Marco said to them.

"Why there?" Mikey asked.

"I just have a hunch." Marco said as he ripped a flyer off of Steel's back.

"When did that get there. It must have been those loud kids who were blasting their music on their phones and holding signs about meeting idols. Maybe they were a protest group?" Steel started drifting off as the others ignored him.

"So some Kpop fans must be spreading the word as they were on there way to the spectrum." Mikey spoke his thoughts.

"Flyers are so old school." Marco said.

"This is in Korean. I'm pretty sure these fans came from South Korea." Alicia said.

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We go to the spectrum and get the plushie. Then we find the monster." Alicia explained as she zipped up her hoodie.

"Let's go." Marco said as walked out first.

"Let's go fix your mistake. I hope you know that Saul is going to kill you." Alicia said.

"He can't see anything right? He's a toy." Marco walked backwards as he spoke to them.

"Our theory is that they still have their consciousness in their toy forms. So they can pretty mush see and hear everything." Mikey explained.

"Aww man." Marco said as he tripped backwards. Mikey laughed while Alicia held back her laughter.

-0-0-0-0-

"A congratulations is in order." Axis said as he pulled a confetti popper and an explosion of colors came out. Zaku also pulled with a confetti popper along with Byxis.

"Zoom zoom. Thank you." The monster said as he jumped around happily.

"Why the big smile?" Byxis asked.

"This monster is the first monster to make the rangers retreat. I'm actually delighted. Zaku, you did a good job." Axis sat down and took a sip of his wine.

"Thank you Master." Zaku bowed. Although he hated the confetti idea, he loved that Axis was complimenting him and his actions.

"Now, where are the toys?" Axis asked.

"Well you see, the rangers took the toys away as they retreated." Zaku explained.

"It was good while it lasted." Axis sighed as he drank more wine.

"Don't worry Master, I just got word of where one of the toys is." Zaku explained.

"Good, now go get them. I have a fan meet to attend for a few minutes in order to make sure that no one goes crazy like last year. A letter written in a fan's blood, how disgusting." Axis made a face of disgust as he spit.

"Of course." Zaku and Playtime got down on one knee. Byxis did the same thing.

"Good." Axis left the base.

"Make sure you continue on our 'project'." Zaku said to Byxis as he and the monster left.

"Of course." Byxis said as he left.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul and Sakura walked towards Saul's apartment. Saul was wondering why he did what he did. He looked at Sakura who was beautiful but he normally wouldn't do that kind of stuff. Sakura stayed close to him as they walked._

_"So, where are you from?" Saul asked nervously._

_"I was born in a small town in California before moving out here to Tokyo after my little brother was born." Sakura explained. Saul took note on how her body tensed._

_"I was also born in California. I was raised in a small town also." Saul said. Sakura smiled._

_"Yea. We moved out here after," Sakura stopped as she sniffled. She stopped and looked away._

_"I can already tell. You don't need to say it." Saul said to her. She started tearing up. Saul then hugged her. She began crying into his chest. Saul was saddened by having figured out such a tragic detail about Sakura's life._

_"I just want to see my brother." Sakura said._

_"Does he not live with you?" Saul asked._

_"No. He's in America. He's being he-" Sakura stopped herself from talking._

_"What?" Saul asked._

_"Nothing," Sakura wiped her eyes as she broke from the hug, "lets go!" Sakura then grabbed Saul's hand and started running._

_"Wait!" Saul said as she pulled him carelessly._

_After they ran for a few minutes, they arrived at Saul's apartment building. They entered the building and ran up the stairs. They got to Saul's home and they entered. Saki was sitting on the couch, reading a book with her earbuds in. She seemed nervous._

_"I'm home." Saul said. Saki looked at him. She jumped up and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly._

_"Are you ok?" Sakura saw this and asked the young teenage girl. She just shook her head._

_"What's wrong?" Saul asked. Saki didn't answer but instead handed him an envelope. Saul opened it, pulled out a letter and was shocked by what it said. More importantly, he was shocked to learn who had written the letter. It was from the girls father._

_"What is it?" Sakura asked. Saul handed her the note._

_"Saki, I'm going to be talking you to and from school everyday now. You could be in danger." Saul started speaking g perfect Japanese and he didn't recieve help from his Morphers translator._

_"We need to report this." Sakura said._

_"But thats my dad." Saki said to them._

_"Saki, just trust me. Please." Saul looked at the girl in the eyes. They stared at eachother for a minute before Saki nodded. Saul then hugged her again._

_"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked._

_"I'm going to protect her. That's all I can do." Saul said as he felt Saki cry into his shoulder._

_"Then I'll help you." Sakura hugged them as well._

_"Arigatou." Saul said as he hugged both of them._

-0-0-0-0-

The spectrum was packed. There were fans everywhere. They were all talking to eachother. Some held signs. Others held up black hammers with light up pink hearts on both sides. They all jumped up and down all over the place.

In a dressing room built into the spectrum for when celebrities would visit, Rosé was looking for which clothes she wanted to put on. She had taken off her shirt and her pants and was left in her bathing suit. She moved a lot of clothes around until she found a perfect outfit.

The red ranger plushie sat on the couch. It witnessed everything that was happening. If he wasn't a toy, he was sure that he would be drooling. Rosé wore a nice black top that exposed her left shoulder. The top had the name of the group. She wore a nice white skirt with knee high black socks along with a pair of white Adidas originals. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then turned to the plushie.

"Did you see something you weren't supposed to?" Rosé said, although she knew that a toy couldn't see anything. Or so she thought. She sat down on the couch and held the plushie in her arms. She layed on the couch and played around with it. She then heard a knock on her door and she got up.

The girls of BLACKPINK were escorted to the stage where they would sit and meet with fans. Three of them talked with eachother and smiled as they did. Rosé smiled as well as she held her plushie tightly. She spoke to it.

"Saul. That's your name, huh? I mean it's only been repeated so many times. My name is Rosé." She talked to the plushie, her Australian accent sounded natural.

"Ugh, my heart. I think I'm in... no, it's wrong. Isn't it?" Red spike but of course he couldn't be heard.

They all entered from the back and they waved at their fans. They sat down in their spots and awaited for the fans to be let onto stage. For the next twenty minutes, fans came and talked with them and got signatures. Some fans gave gifts and others gave letters. One fan saw that Rosé was hugging her plushie tightly.

"That is a cool plushie." The fan said to her.

"Thank you. I guess you can say my number one fan gave it to me." Rosé smiled as she looked at the plushie again.

"Rosé!" The idol turned at the sound of her voice. The other idols also turned. Marco pushed through the security guards with Miley's help. Alicia quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd and got up onto the stage.

"Oh, Alicia, how are you?" Rosé said.

"Everything's, fine. I'm going to have to ask for your plushie." Alicia went straight to the point.

"What? But, Saul have this to me." Rosé looked at it.

"I know, but that's not really a plushie, that's-" screams whipped through the sound of the room.

"Zoom zoom! I'm here for my toys!" Alicia turned to see the monster running towards the stage.

"Everyone, run!" Mikey yelled. The crowd dispersed and were all sent running. Even security guards ran off. The idols stayed where they were as Alicia made them duck under the table.

Marco and Mikey looked around to make sure no one was around. When they were sure. They pulled out their battery's and morphed. They ran forward and jumped over thrown trash cans and a ton of signs. They clashed with the monster by punching him on his face. Blue and Green dodged many attacks but were hit when they didn't expect it.

"This guy is surprisingly strong." Green said as he got up.

"New toys!" Playtime said as he began lighting up his eyes.

"Now!" Blue pulled out the action figure and doll. He threw them forward and the toys were hit with the beam. Black and Pink were grown back to regular size and they fell down.

"Those tests hurt!" Black yelled as he held his side.

"Shut up." Pink kicked him even as they lay on the floor.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Blue and Green charged with their weapons.

Green tied up the monsters arm with his mace's chain. Blue then slashed the monster with his sabers. Spark flew out of him. Black then showed up and slashed with his axe. Pink shot with her bow and three arrows pierced the monster.

"We need to finish him off." Blue said.

Green continued fighting the monster with his mace. He hit the monster with the ball five times before kicking him. Pink jumped on Greens shoulders and shot more arrows into the monster.

"Zoom zoom! Stop!" The monster yelled as he blasted them all back.

Yellow immediately hit the monster using her speed.

The monster got up and they started fighting eachother. Black then head butted the monster. The monster was sent falling. The monster then got up and started lighting up his eyes.

"Die!" The monsters tone changed as it shot out a blast. The rangers jumped out of the way and the beam went straight for the idols. Rosé felt paralyzed as she saw the beam come straight for her.

"No!" The rangers all yelled.

Then, the red ranger plushie, which had fallen to its side on the floor, began to shake. It shook more viciously as the beam came closer. Rosé put her hands in front of her. The other idols looked at their friend with fear in their eyes. The plushie then came out of nowhere and protected Rosé.

"Don't hurt her!" Red yelled. Everyone heard him. The beam hit him directly and he grew back to his normal size. He stood in front of the girls, posing.

"Red!" Everyone yelled.

"Time to finish you off." Red pulled out a battery and he put it into his sword. He formed the rangers final and they all got into formation.

"Animal Strike Blaster! Final Strike!" They all yelled as a huge bullet was shot out. The animal spirits formed and hit the monster directly. The monster started spinning around slowly.

"Zoom zoom. My toys!" The monster said as he fell and exploded. The explosion grew bigger as the rangers turned around.

"That's for turning me into a toy." Red said.

"Red." Rosé jumped down from the stage and hugged him. Everyone looked at them, surprised.

"Umm." Red said as he looked down at the girl.

"Sorry!" Rosé broke the hug and she apologized as much as she could.

"I bet he got a show." Anthony whispered over to Marco as he nudged him on his side. Pink then kicked him. He held his leg as he felt pain.

"Zoom zoom! Time to make some big toys!" The monster was now towering over the city.

"Great. Let's go!" Red said as he jumped up into the sky. The others followed and the Zords appeared. They immediately formed the Max Megazord. The giant robot ran towards the giant monster.

"Zoom zoom! Ravager toys!" The monsters eyes lit up and giant sized Ravagers showed up. They ran towards the robot and attacked it. The Megazord was punched and kicked until it fell down.

"Cmon!" Ref yelled as he lifted the giant robot up. The robot then ran forward with its shark and elephant fists pointed out. It hit the Ravagers. The Phoenix Zord then opened its mouth and fire came out. It burned the Ravagers to a crisp.

The robot then clashed with the giant monster. They threw punches at eachother and eventually, they ended up in a bear hug. They struggled as they looked like they were wrestling. Red then realized something. He then out in his battery into the panel. The tiger head lit up. It then spit fire and the monster backed up.

"Zoom zoom! Fire is bad." The monsters started jumping up and down. It's body started to burn with parts of its body blackening.

"Final Max Strike!" They all yelled as the robot grabbed its sword and lifted it up. It then brought it down and sent the animal spirits towards the monster. The spirits hit the monster with the Tiger Spirit hitting the monster several times before a final strike.

"Zoom zoom. Playtime is over. Zoom zoom." The monster said sadly as it fell backwards and blew up. The giant robot spun around and the explosion only got bigger.

"I'm tired!" Red said as he fell back.

"You always are." Blue said to him.

"Hey, tell us what you saw. I'm sure you were in her dressing room." Black started bothering Red.

"Idiot!" Pink jumped over to where Black was and she started hitting him.

"Stop!" Black yelled.

The robot stood still as it overlooked the city. Somewhere down on the ground, Hunter Ruiz looked at the giant robot.

"Trust me rangers, once those idols aren't around, I will kill you all." He said as he bit into a apple. He then entered into his giant sized armored truck and drove off.

-0-0-0-0-

"So you could see and hear everything?" Rosé asked. Red stayed quiet as he looked away.

"Aww, look who's nervous." Marco pushed him forward. Red fought back.

"Now I'm embarrassed." Rosé turned around as she blushed bright red.

"Rosie!" The girls pushed her forward and she crashed into Red who caught her.

"Now kiss!" Marco and Anthony yelled.

"Why you little!" Red let go of Rosé and started chasing his friends around. He pulled out his blaster and he started shooting them. The others just laughed.

In a far off place, Caste stood, studying the rangers and the idols. He growled a little. He then pulled up a tablet and started swiping through it. He was unpleased as he wrote something down.

"My prey is getting more and more interesting by the day. Just wait until they find out about the others." Caste said to himself as he studied footage of the attack on the Wind Ninja academy.

The wolf growled again as he walked away. Everyone felt uneasy and they all turned towards a certain direction. When they saw nothing, they continued talking and laughing as Red continued chasing.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo stumbled into the apartment building. He still felt pain as he walked through the hallways. Eduardo continued until he got to the third floor and he walked to the end of the hallway. He looked at the door and confirmed it to be right with the information that Horn gave him.

He pulled out the rhino necklace that he was given and he looked at the door. He forced himself to knock the door. He waited for an answer but he didn't get one. He tried again.

"Coming!" He heard the voice of Sakura as she ran around. She was currently in the kitchen washing dishes. She dried her hands and se ran to the door.

She opened it and she was surprised by what she saw. Eduardo still had some blood of a wound that didn't want to close. He looked at the beautiful girl who looked very concerned.

"Hey, you are my brothers friend. Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Your brother... your brother..." Eduardo tried to just say what he was there to say. He wanted to rip the bandage off fast. He couldn't however as he felt his weak body collapse. He fell to the floor and he was kicked out.

"Hey. What's wrong!" Sakura started shaking the boy.

"Quickly, pull him in." Horn appeared behind Sakura and helped her pull him in.

Eduardo was lost in his dreams. Horn knew this would happen and he smiled secretly. Sakura looked very much concerned and scared. She looked out the door and checked the hallway. No one was around. She nodded her head and she closed the door quickly. She ran to the kitchen to get water and she brought over to him. Eduardo was in deep sleep.

—

A/N: Finished. We are getting close to the introduction of a new character that isn't new. What could that mean? I don't know, you'll just have to read to find out. How are you guys liking it? Well I hope you are enjoying. Look forward to the next one. I know I always am.


	16. The Clone War

A/N: Here we go again. So to start off this note, what did you guys think of the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you are enjoying the story. Also, do you have any predictions? I would live to hear them. Well to finish this off, I would just like to say that some very exciting things are still to come and I can say that I'm proud of this story and how far I have gotten. If it wasn't for my job, then I would be focusing more on my story but that's just the way life is. Anyways, let's get into this chapter.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 16: The Clone War

"How do I know I can trust you?" Anthony looked through a magnifying glass as he studied Saul's face.

"Stop that!" Saul pushed away the boy and got up from his space on the couch. Mikey stood in the kitchen as he heard them bickering.

"I need to know." Anthony jumped back up and looked through the glass again.

"Why do you need to know?" Mikey asked as he looked through the pantry.

"I mean think about it. He hasn't really been the best leader." Anthony said as he jumped around.

"That was at the beginning. You don't think I can be a great leader?" Saul asked as he glared at him.

"Nope. And there's also the fact that you didn't erase the minds of those girls. Why's that?" Anthony said before being kicked by Saul right in his stomach.

"He's right? Why didn't you do that?" Mikey asked as he settled on a snack.

"There's a good reason for that that I have already mentioned." Saul said as he took the snack from Mikey's hand.

"That is?" Mikey returned to the pantry and rolled his eyes as he began looking for a different snack.

"I think they may be connected to my lost memories." Saul said to them. Both boys looked at Saul as he finished.

"Your lost memories?" Mikey closed the pantry door as he recalled what Kai had said to the group the other day.

"Recently, I've been having dreams and visions of four girls who sound very similar to these idols girls. When I actually see them however, they are blurry so I'm not sure. I've also heard voices that sound very similar to them. They always talk to me and when I think about it they all sound very similar. Ugh!" Saul threw his trash in the trash can and walked with frustration.

"I see. So you think that they may have a key to unlocking these locked memories or find these lost memeories?" Mikey was very interested in what was being said.

"Yea but until I think otherwise, they will remain close." Saul said to them.

"Hello everyone!" Lisa ran through the doors, getting the attention of the boys. Alicia and Cynthia followed quickly as well.

"Looks like you've been caught." Anthony turned to Saul only to see Red sitting on a chair. Anthony clenched his fist as he held back his anger.

"What's up with you?" Mikey asked before hearing someone grunt. At the entrance, Marco almost fell over due to all the heavy shopping bags he carried.

"Why... am I... doing this!" Marco let go of the bags and let himself run to the couch. He took deep breaths.

"Shopping huh?" Mikey said as he pulled out a muffin from the pantry and took a bite from it.

"Got him!" Anthony yelled as he jumped Red.

"What the hell are you doing!" Red said.

"Guys!" Mikey yelled at them as they fought.

"Stop!" Alicia yelled.

"Idiot!" Cynthia jumped up and kicked Anthony off of Red. Red tripped and fell in front of the entrance to the command center. He face planted as his battery was ejected by accident. It rolled up to his face as his transformation was undone.

"To think that would've been a repetitive thing." Mikey looked for another snack.

"Jump." Jennie jumped over Saul as she entered the room.

"Sorry!" Jisoo yelled as she stepped on Saul.

"Are you ok?" Rosé got down to help Saul.

"Finally!" Anthony yelled again but with a weird look in his eyes that made him look like a killer. His tone also changed a little as it sounded more evil.

"No don't look!" Saul jumped up and ran through the ranger girls until he crashed into Marco who had just stood up.

"Why?" Marco said as he fell onto the couch again.

"You can't see me!" Saul was completely overreacting now as he covered his face and ran around in a circle until he slipped on his battery and he fell.

"Saul?" Rosé got down again and turned him over.

"Pretty girl." Saul said in a weak and wacky tone until he went out cold.

"Saul!" Everyone yelled.

"Idiot!" Cynthia slapped Anthony.

"Why?!" Anthony yelled as he held his head.

"We should get him to his room." Mikey said as he finished his snack.

"I'll stay with him until he gets better." Rosé said.

"You girls are totally different than I thought." Mikey said as he and Marco picked up Saul.

"He's heavy!" Marco complained.

"Stop complaining and put your back into it!" Cynthia clapped her hands to try and motivate the boy.

"It's not helping." Marco said.

"Anthony, help us?!" Mikey said.

"I got it." Steel appeared and picked up Saul with ease.

"Nice. I'm out... cold." Marco fell right back into the couch only to also be picked up by Steel.

"Let's put you guys to bed. It'll help you." Steel said to them as he walked towards their rooms.

"Rosie, we need to go." Lisa grabbed the girls hand as they began walking away with the other two.

"But I want to stay and help him." Rosé protested.

"Where are you guys going?" Mikey asked.

"We have a meeting with our big boss." Jennie said to them.

"Say no more." Alicia said to them, giving them a big smile.

"We'll see you guys later." Lisa said as she grabbed Rosé's hand and they all left.

"Well, let's see if anything is going on in the city." Mikey said to the others.

"I guess. But I kind of want to train. Anthony! You are my training dummy." Cynthia grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him.

"Wait... no!" Anthony yelled.

"I think there's some sort of connection there." Mikey said.

"You think?" Alicia looked at Mikey as she spoke sarcastically. Mikey shrugged and they walked off into the command center.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul and Saki walked through the market. The young girl ran around looking for various ingredients for food. She was starting to learn how to cook all kinds of food and she even managed to impress Saul and Sakura. Sakura suddenly appeared and scared Saul, causing him to hit the floor._

_"Really?!" Saul said as he felt the pain go throughout his lower body._

_"Sorry!" Sakura said as she hurried to pick up the bags that fell to the floor._

_"So what is it today?" Saul asked as he got up and took the bags from his assistant._

_"Well I have some news from the top. Mr. X wants to talk to you about assigning you to a group." Sakura informed as she pulled out her phone._

_"I finally get a group huh?" Saul began walking with Sakura trailing behind him._

_"Isn't it exciting." Sakura had finally become closer to him that she dropped the seduction act on the spot. Well after what happened between them._

_"I guess. I'd probably get stuck with some newbies or something. I mean I get to Japan and just like that I'm in the music business. If I didn't know any better, I feel like someone is trying to keep an eye on me." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked away. Saul stopped as they approached Saki who was deciding between two different ingredients._

_"What should I get?" Saki spoke in English. Saul was teaching her and she had been getting better._

_"You are indecisive... again. What's up?" Saul has gotten to know Saki too well. He knew that when she started getting indecisive for a long time, it meant something was wrong._

_"Nothing. I think I'll just go with this. Let's buy it and go home." Saki said. She was pushing something away and Saul knew it the second she said, "home"._

_Saul didn't want to bother the teen so he payed for the final ingredients with the money he had inherited from Kai and they all left. After a few hours, Saul found an excuse to leave Saki home alone. Sakura stayed with her as she did because she was also scared for her. The note that arrived the other day scared her. Saul, however, was angered. He didn't know what to do and in recent nights, he had been training harder and harder to let out his frustrations._

_He made it to his usual spot in the forest. He dug around and found the old box he had left there. He opened the lock. He pulled out a sword and thrust it into the tree as he prepared his wristband. He then looked around for something else and found it. An old black box. He opened it and blew the dust. He sighed as he put it back. It was broken and it would be of no use, especially since he was just starting out. He stood up and pulled out his sword. He dug the tip of the sword into the ground as he pulled out a battery-like object and he pushed the middle of his wristband._

_His Morpher appeared on his wrist and he admired it. He still was surprised to see it. He couldn't believe that he really would be a Power Ranger. If he had to be honest, it was his secret dream. He pushed the battery into the Morpher and the Morpher lit up. He still felt as if something was missing. Something like a voice to announce tha battery that was being used and for what reason or something like that. He pushed the "GO!" button and he shot out a spirit. Fire surrounded his body as he transformed into his red ranger suit._

_"I'm already getting used to it." Red said to himself as he admired his suit. He turned around and was stunned. Saki and Sakura stood with a backpack, looking at him with awe and shock on their faces. Saul thought to himself, "Oh Shit!"_

_"Saul? Is that really you?" Sakura asked._

_"Isn't this just a bit to easy to someone finding out my identity. I mean think about the readers. Look at them. They are reading and judging. I can see them. Shit! Can't break the fourth wall can I." Red started trailing off as he looked around nervously._

_"Saul!" Sakura clapped her hands to get the Rangers attention._

_"Yes? Shit!" Red said as he looked away._

_"Saul-San? Is it really you?" Saki asked as she got closer. Saul sighed._

_Nightfall was beautiful. Tons and tons of stars had appeared that night. Saul found some old wood and, with the abilities he was learning to use, he started a fire after almost starting a wildfire. The girl's sat around the fire as Saul put things away in the box._

_"How long were you guys standing there?" Saul asked as he locked the box and hid it._

_"Saki wanted to bring you your hoodie because she thought you would be cold. So we saw you near the high school and we followed you. We lost you at the entrance of the forest until we found you a minute before you did... that thing." Sakura said._

_"I morphed." Saul sat down opposite the girl and looked at the fire._

_"So what's the deal with that?" Sakura asked._

_"Let's just say that the world needs saving and I was chosen to save it. My training comes first so I might need to drop the whole music thing." Saul said as he threw more wood._

_"Where would you go after your training?" Sakura asked as her face saddened a little. She could only think of one thing. The Power Rangers were heroes like any other so any loved ones would be in danger. Saki remained quiet as she heard the conversation._

_"Well, for me, I would leave everything behind in order to fight off the evil. There's no use for friends or loved ones when I go into battle. It's sad but it's the truth." Saul said to her._

_"You would just leave everything you found behind?" Sakura was talking in a more irritated tone._

_"Yea. There's no need for it. It's not like it's worked out anyway. I doubt my friends back home even remember me. It's been months already." Saul was annoyed now._

_"That doesn't mean you aren't in the back of their minds." Sakura felt a tear go down her cheek._

_"That's exactly what it means. I don't need anyone and it's not like anyone ever wanted me in the first place." Saul grabbed a price of wood and chucked it away from them. It had ants all over it._

_"Saul! You need to think this through." Sakura said to him in a angered tone._

_"I don't have anything to think through. It's a simple thing. I know what I have to do!" Saul's eyes glowed red a little as he spoke. At that moment, Saki got up and started running off._

_"Saki?" Sakura looked at the girl._

_"Saki!" Saul got up, put out the fire, and ran after her. Sakura followed him._

_"Saki!" Saul and Sakura yelled at the same time._

-0-0-0-0-

"What's today's horrible plan?" Axis sighed as he turned a page in his book. He adjusted his glasses as he ran his finger down the page.

"I don't have one today master but trust me, I will have one by later today." Zaku spoke to his master who couldn't be bothered to look at his henchmen.

"Great. Is it going to fail as usual?" Axis asked, acting as if his minion already had a plan.

"I promise you that when I find it, it won't fail." Zaku assured but felt nervous as he spoke.

"That's not what I think." Axis looked up as he heard the unknown voice. Zaku stood up straight as he looked around.

"Who's there?" Zaku called out.

At that moment, the doors to the base opened and a monster walked in. The monster was a little big and it was silver in color with tubes of various colors on its shoulders. It had two faces on its head that looked like eachother but with different expressions. The monster had what looked like a printer on its back. It's right hand was a scanner while it's left hand remained a regular hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku asked as he did what he knew best and raised his sword.

"The names Clonesoul. I will clone anything you wish me to." Clonesoul bowed as he spoke.

"Byxis!" Zaku called out for the scientist.

"What?" Byxis entered with haste.

"Is this one of our new monsters?" Zaku asked.

"Let me see," Byxis turned to see the monster who waved at him, "I've never seen this monster in my life." Byxis confirmed that he didn't know the monster.

"Who sent you!" Zaku got into a defensive position and a group of Ravagers appeared, ready to attack once ordered. Axis continued reading his book as he heard the commotion.

"My my. No need to get so defensive. I've been sent by an assassin who has an interest in the rangers. I believe you know him Zaku." The monster snapped his fingers and a group wolfs known as Zenku appeared.

"Caste." Zaku cursed.

"So you are with that wretched animal who calls himself an assassin." Axis closed his book loudly. He coughed before getting up and taking off his reading glasses. He put them away in his suit pocket and he adjust his suit jacket.

"He sends his regards. He told me to help you out and I would get a reward." Clonesoul walked over to the bar and leaned against it.

"That wolf. He's been a pain ever since I first made a contract with him. Very well. Please do you best to cooperate with my minion here and I'm sure you will be rewarded kindly." Axis put his book away in his bag as he picked it up. He bid them all farewell and left to go do his ordinary things.

"Listen here you silvered freak. You listen to me, got it!" Zaku threatened the monster as he walked out.

"Well, let's begin the plan." Clonesoul laughed as he walked off, following the monster. At that moment, Byxis recieved a call.

"What is it?" He answered.

"Mission is complete. The new thunder academy is destroyed as well." A voice came through the communicator that Byxis was using.

"Good. Now come back and 'recharge'." Byxis said to the other man.

"Understood." The man said before cutting the call.

"Those guys. Can't wait til the rangers meet them." Byxis began evilly laughing as he walked back to his lab.

-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe she saw me!" Saul kicked a rock across the path he was walking on.

He sighed as he put his hands up behind his head. He stopped in his tracks as he felt a presence. He moved his eyes over to the side as he looked around. He jumped out of the way as a laser bullet fired past him.

"Caste?" Saul asked as he turned.

"You are bright huh?" The wolf stepped out into the light of the sun.

"What do you want?" Saul asked.

"I came to talk only." Caste spoke as he looked up at the sun itself.

"About?" Saul said as he pulled out his battery secretly and gripped it.

"These Anti-Ranger Force guys." Caste informed.

"What about them?" Saul looked at the wolf carefully.

"I have information on them." Caste took out a file from

The bag he carried. He tossed it over to Saul who caught it. He looked at the wolf with caution before opening the file. The first page had the symbol of the UN on it.

"The Unite Nations?" Saul was confused.

"Turns out these guys are working for the UN in secret. Looks like you and your team are a danger." Caste said.

"Why give me this?" Saul asked.

"Just a gift. I felt generous. Time for you to pay it back." Caste said as he snapped.

Saul felt another presence behind him. He turned to see a green beam scam him before being knocked out from behind. His body was dragged over to the side of the path, hidden from view. Caste left the file and disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey his behind his book as his girlfriend ran past him. She called out his name as she tried to find him. He sighed of relief as she left.

"How long do you plan to do that?" Alicia asked as she wrote down equations in her notebook.

"Forever if I can. I was forced into a relationship with her. If it weren't for my friends, I would be a bachelor right now." Mikey said as he put the book down.

"Sounds tough?" Alicia said.

"Dude, you make it sound so bad. I mean your girl isn't that bad looking." Anthony said as he ate his burger.

"You don't understand anything about women." Cynthia made a disgusted look.

"Look babe, you don't understand anything about me." Anthony said as he sat back.

"You little!" Cynthia lifted her hand only for it to be caught.

"He's not worth it." Marco said as he studied the blueprints to his Zord.

"If it were up to me, I would be dating a girl that I actually find attractive. Someone who's nice and who cares about more than just herself." Mikey smiled at the thought of the perfect girl. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the face of a beautiful girl who looked at him in confusion. She smiled once he turned.

"Jisoo?" Alicia asked as the girl turned to her. She smiled again as she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked. She didn't answer. She instead grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. She ran as they exited the mall. They made their way to the park and stopped at the fountian.

"Finally. I've been waiting!" Clonesoul appeared from behind a tree.

"Jisoo, get back!" Mikey moved the girl so that she stood behind him. Mikey stood with his hands up in a defensive position.

"Let's go!" The monster ran towards Mikey.

"Jisoo, run!" Mikey yelled as he charged at the monster. The girl understood and ran off. Mikey jumped up and kicked the monster. Mikey felt pain but it didn't bother him.

"Just transform already!" The monster yelled as it shot a colored laser at Mikey.

"You asked for it." Mikey pulled out his battery and activated it. He activated his Morpher and inserted his battery.

"Shark!" The Morphers voice said.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" Mikey shot out his spirit which attacked the monster before returning and transforming Mikey into his ranger form. He clashed with the monster who hit Blue back.

"Let's try something." Clonesoul pulled up his scanning arm and a green beam scanned Blue from top to bottom.

"What are you doing!" Blue said as he went in for a punch. He threw his hand forward only for it to be caught by someone else.

"What!" Blue looked up as saw... himself. The other Blue threw Blue's hand off to the side and kicked him.

"Good job. Now take care of him!" Clonesoul commanded. The other Blue nodded and ran forward as it began to fight against Blue.

"There's the monster!" Black pointed out. The others appeared alongside him and prepared to battle.

"Wait! What's going on over there?" Yellow pointed her finger over to the fight going on at the other side. The others looked and were shocked at what they were seeing. Blue vs Blue.

"I don't understand!" Blue said as he continued fighting his clone.

"You don't need to understand." The other blue spoke as he kicked Blue down a hill.

"Who's the real Blue?" Black scratched the top of his helmet.

"You won't have time to worry about that." The monster said as he finished scanning. He activated his printer and four pieces of paper came out. The papers lay on the ground as blobs of colors came out. The blobs rose as they created figures.

"What the!" Green said as he looked at the four clone rangers that stood before them.

"Let's take them down." The other Green said as he pulled out his own Strike Saber.

"This should be easy." The other yellow said as she pulled out her own sword.

"Kill a bull? I can do that." The other Black ran his fingers on his blade.

"I'll prove that she isn't immortal." The other Pink referenced Pink's call during the roll call.

"Great. Now we have evil clowns to deal with." Yellow was annoyed.

"Get then!" The other Green yelled and the other rangers ran at the original rangers.

They all clashed. Green and the other Green fought exactly the same. Black and the other Black pushed back against eachother like real life bulls. Yellow and the other Yellow clashed their swords with precision but each time, hitting the others sword, creating a stalemate. Pink and the other Pink fought in the air as they flew.

Blue and the other Blue were still fighting eachother and they managed to end up in front of the newly added YG Entertainment building. They crashed through the windows of the building and they continued to fight as people ran off in fear. Blue fell back and did a quick check when he confirmed that no one was around, he pulled out a battery and prepared an attack.

"Shark Surge!" Blue yelled as his fists were engulfed in water. He began punching the other Blue sending him into a water fountain that was put in for decoration in the building. The other Blue got up but walked weakly until stopping and melting down into a puddle of colors.

"You melted from water. Guess you copied the wrong ranger." Blue tried to make a joke but he realized that he had failed. He shook his head as he walked towards the entrance.

"Blue Ranger!" Blue turned to see Jisoo run up to him.

"Jisoo... I mean random citizen... what happened?" Blue asked as he cleared his throat.

"I just got out of my meeting with the big boss." Jisoo answered as she adjusted her hair.

"Wait, but weren't you in the park just now? I left you right there." Blue said to her. She had a confused expression on her face.

"I never went to the park." Jisoo told him.

"Weird." Blue said to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Jisoo asked.

"No. Well, be safe citizen." Blue said as he noticed people beginning to inhabit the building again. He ran off as Jisoo was left in confusion.

"Good, we have Blue right where we want him." Over at another end of the big lobby, Lisa stood looking at what was happening. She turned to see a smiling Rosé and Jennie.

"Good job. Let's get to work fast." Rosé said as she turned to Jisoo, who smiled deviously. This was not Jisoo.

Back at the park, Green tackled the other Green and slashed him with his saber. The other green was cut in half before melting into a puddle of colors.

"Got you, you bastard." Green said as he stretched his arms.

Black and the other Black spun around as they held eachothers arms. They let go of eachother and punched eachother. Black got tired of this and he pulled out his axe. The other Black stood, not knowing what to do next.

"I see you can't do this," Black laughed a little as he lifted his axe, "Goodbye." Black swing the axe and cut the other Black in half.

Yellow and the other Yellow threw punches but neither of them could land any as they were both evenly matched. Yellow finally had it. She activated her animal instinct and she started speeding up. She noticed that her copy couldn't do the same. She took advantage of the situation.

"Speed wins!" Yellow yelled as she slashed the copy with her sword, causing the copy to drop down in a puddle of colors.

Pink and the other Pink were fighting in the clouds. Pink wondered how a mere copy could fly like her. Then she realized it. It was fairly windy. She began riding the jet stream that lay above the city. The copy followed but was taken aback by the force of the stream. Pink smiled under her helmet as she let her body straighten. Her wings were spread as she let the air push her back.

"I'm one bad-" Pink slashed the copy and the puddle fell to the ground. Her words couldn't be heard as the air blew by, fast.

Once Pink landed, the Rangers regrouped. They turned to the monster who laughed diabollically. They all lifted their hands before feeling the presence of someone else. They all turned to see Jisoo, standing like a confused girl as she tilted her head. She smiled as she hugged Blue.

"I'm out of here. Good luck dealing with my clones!" The monster yelled as he ran off.

"Dammit!" Black kicked the ground.

"We have to go back to base and figure this out." Green said to the others.

"Mikey?" Everyone turned to face Jisoo.

"Yea?" Mikey said as he undid his transformation. The others followed.

"Let's go on a date!" Jisoo grabbed his hand and ran again, pulling him behind her. Mikey braced himself as he was caught by surprise.

"Date!" The others yelled as all their faces were painted with shock.

"Guys. I don't know what's happening. This is weird right!" Mikey yelled as he was practically dragged through the park.

"Ok, I don't know what's happening but, Anthony," Alicia turned to the young man, "you and Cynthia follow Mikey and Jisoo and find out what's going on. I have a bad feeling about what's going on. Marco, you come with me and help me with this." Alicia pulled out a small container.

"What's that?" Marco asked.

"It's a sample I gathered from my copy. It should help us track the monster or at least keep track of where he attacks."Alicia said as she began walking.

"See you guys later." Marco said as he ran after the girl.

"Ok, Cynthia, let's go." Anthony said as he started running.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck with him." Cynthia rolled her eyes as she followed him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Caste is annoying!" Zaku slammed his fist against the wall.

"How so?" Byxis asked as he tweaked out some things on his computer. He had data on the evil rangers that he was working on.

"Maybe, you are just jealous." Clonesoul walked in.

"What did you say!" Zaku pulled out his sword like he always does.

"You are merely jealous that he has better ideas" Clonesoul sat on a high chair.

"I suggest you watch what you say!" Zaku threatened as he slashed through a computer console present in the room.

"Don't destroy my stuff you idiot." Byxis said as he ran over to the broken console.

"Why did you come back." Zaku said.

"I have a full proof plan. Those rangers won't know what hit them." The monster chuckled.

"You better be right or I will kill you myself." Zaku once again threatened.

"Trust me, it'll work." The monster laughed as he spun around in the chair.

-0-0-0-0-

Jisoo looked through the window of the shop. She took Mikey to the mall and she looked all around as she dragged him behind her. Many people surrounded them causing commotion as they spoke loudly and took photos. Mikey looked around and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and he viewed his notifications. His eyes widened as he saw various texts from his friends. His girlfriend was among those who texted him.

"Everyone, move!" Anthony's voice cut through all the loud commotion as he and Cynthia walked through the crowd.

"Nothing to see here." Cynthia told the huge crowd that was gathered.

"What do you mean? That's Jisoo's new boyfriend!" A girl in the crowd yelled at them.

"I'm not-" Mikey was cut off as Jisoo hugged him.

"Look, there it is!" A boy from the crowd yelled.

"Get them out of here." Cynthia told Anthony.

"Got it. Follow me guys!" Anthony called to Mikey and Jisoo. Mike grabbed Jisoo's hand and ran behind Anthony. Anthony used his strength and, like a bull, he pushed through the entire crowd.

They exited the mall and ran towards the convention center. Mikey stopped when Anthony stopped. He pulled Jisoo closer to him as they all hid from view. After a wile of waiting, Cynthia showed up and gave them the all clear.

"Jisoo, what is up with you today? Aren't you worried about your boss finding out about this? This is false information that could hurt your career." Mikey looked at the girls eyes. He gulped a little as she pouted.

"I don't care if anyone finds out. I just want to be with you." Jisoo said as she hugged him.

"What?" Mikey blinked a few times.

"Please. Let me be with you." Jisoo lifted herself up a little to reach Mikey's face. She held onto him as she leaned closer. Anthony and Cynthia were about to start intervening.

"Mikey!" Everyone turned to see... Jisoo! The other girls of BLACKPINK stood beside her.

"Jisoo!" Mikey was confused as she saw the girl. The other Jisoo who was against him let go of him and ran towards the other Jisoo. She tackled the girl and pushed down against her.

"What is going on?" Anthony asked.

"That's what we were going to ask you." Lisa said to him.

"Well now that the secrets out, how about we finish you off." Everyone looked around as they heard a voice. From behind a pillar that held the building up, the other Lisa appeared along with the other Rosé and the other Jennie.

"Woah. This is freaky." Cynthia noted.

"Jisoo!" Lisa yelled as she and the other girls tried to help her. The copy's then attacked their counterparts and it was a cat fight.

"Never knew idols could fight." Anthony laughed as he viewed the show.

"Idiot! We have to help them!" Cynthia kicked him as she passed by him. Mikey also ran without hesitation. Anthony rolled his eyes and he also ran.

After stopping the fight, the girls were in groups standing opposite eachother. Mikey looked at all of them, studying each one of them. Anthony was scrolling through his phone looking for something while Cynthia taller her foot.

"I knew he had it." Anthony said as he was handed something by Steel, who had run all the way from the base.

"It was hard but I got it. How did you know he had that?" Steel asked as he stood up straight.

"After I saw this at the store the other day, I assumed he would have this stored in his room." Anthony said, caring as if he were smarter than everyone else.

"What is you plan?" Cynthia asked.

"My plan is to have you ask them questions based on this book." Anthony handed the book that Steel gave him over to Cynthia.

"Why didn't we just look up stuff on the internet?" Cynthia turned to Anthony.

"Because... I didn't think about that." Anthony answered honestly.

"You never think." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"You never think." Anthony mimicked the girl, using a higher tone of voice to try and sound like her.

"Ok, let's get this started." Cynthia said. For the next fifteen minutes each memeber on both sides answered correctly.

"This is useless." Mikey slapped his palm on his face.

"I think this next one can stump them. Anthony, prepare your blaster." Steel stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asked the silver robot.

"Final question: Saul is?" Steel finished leaving the rangers in confusion.

"He is a boy." One of the Rosés answered.

"Good answer." Steel acknowledged the answer. The Rosé jumped up in joy.

"The real Saul is someone who is shy and doesn't want me or any of the girls to see his face. We needed up seeing his face today even though he didn't want to. I wanted to be there to take care of him after he knocked himself out." The Rosé who didn't answered had answered. Everyone looked at her.

"We have our fakes." Steel answered.

"Are you sure. What if they are all mixed up?" Cynthia asked, a worried expression taking over her.

"Don't care!" Anthony jumped forward and he shot the Rosé who answered first along with the girl's she stood with. Smoke began flying everywhere. Mikey and Cynthia gasped as the witnessed this.

"Correct!" Steel said as he pointed forward. The smoke cleared and all four girls who stood together melted into puddles, except for one.

"Jisoo is missing!" Mikey noticed. They all turned and both Jisoo's were standing together. They looked at eachother and jumped back.

"This one is easy." Anthony pointed his blaster at the Jisoo's.

"Wait!" Cynthia hit him from the side sending him falling.

"Mikey, you've got this." Steel pushed Mikey forward.

"Let's see which one has a passion for you." Cynthia whispered to the boy.

"Who wants him." Steel pushed him again. One of the Jisoo's jumped forward. Mikey caught her.

"Guess I'm not the fake." She said as she snuggled closer to him. Mikey moved his arm back.

"Mikey?" Cynthia wanted Mikey's opinion.

"We have a fake." Mikey said. He pulled out a Shark Saber and stabbed the Jisoo who stood in front of him. The Jisoo opened her eyes and gasped as she stepped back. The blade pierced perfectly into her stomach. She looked up and screamed as she melted into a puddle. The girl's gasped as the copy melted.

"Well that's a sight to give you nightmares." Anthony laughed only to feel a kick on his butt.

"We should get you guys somewhere safe. There's no telling if more clones of you guys exist." Mikey informed them. The vibration of a phone was then heard. Jennie pulled out her phone from her back pocket and she viewed the message she had recieved.

"What! You guys are dating!" Jennie looked up at Mikey who looked away while whistling.

"Huh?" Almost everyone else gasped.

"Get on, I can get you out of here quickly." Steel whispered over to Mikey.

"Great idea. We'll explain it when everything's all calm." Mikey jumped onto Steel's back and the robot began to run.

"Hey, get back here!" Rosé yelled as the girl's ran after him. Anthony and Cynthia gave eachother a look and then ran behind the girls.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_"Saki!" Saul yelled as he reached his apartment building. Sakura almost crashed into him._

_"Did you find her?" Sakura asked him._

_"No but I have the feeling that she'll be here." Saul said as he ran into the building. Sakura following him._

_They ran up the stairs to get to Saul's floor. They ran to the end of the hallway and Saul opened his door. Everything was still. He stayed silent as he heard commotion next door. He signaled Sakura to get into his apartment. She argued silently but Saul grabbed her and gave her a look. She could tell he was worried. Sakura followed his order and she ran into the apartment. Saul closed the door and walked to the next door. He put his ear against the door to hear what was going on._

_"Dad! I promise I won't run away again! Please stop!" The screams of the girl ripped through the silence in Saul's head. He stepped back and kicked the door. The door smashed open as wood flew around Saul. He ran in and saw the big man standing as he turned to see the boy who stood at the door. Saul studied the situation. Saki was on the floor, tears in her eyes. Her shirt half ripped and her pants almsot falling. Her face was really red, as if someone had slapped her multiple times. She looked up at Saul. One last thing had caught his attention and it infuriated him._

_"You bastard." Saul's eyes glowed Red as a faded red aura appeared around him._

_"Get out! This is my house! You will pay for that door. Get out!" The mans voice clearly indicated that he was drunk. He pulled up the object that had the gotten Saul mad. The barrel of a pistol stared at Saul. His rage could only grow more._

_Saul began to growl. He sounded like the tiger he represented. He walked slowly into the home. The man walked forward drunkly with the gun pointed at the boy. They met in the middle and Saul grabbed the pistol. He ripped it from the mans hand and he threw it to the side. He smirked as he punched the man, sending him crashing into a dinner table._

_He grabbed the man only to feel a stab in his stomach. Saul let go of the man as he held onto his side as he stumbled back. The man laughed as he stood up straight, holding up the switchblade he had. He walked over to the girl and smiled with an evil look._

_"Now! Take them off!" The man yelled._

_"Father." Saki said through her tears._

_"Now!" The man yelled. He then felt someone grab him from behind._

_Saul has managed and he locked the man in a headlock. He struggled as the man tried to break free. The man backed Saul into a glass case that held white plates. The glass fell all over Saul. He tried his best to fight back only for the man to be able to hold him back. The man walked towards Saki again as he reached out for her. Saul once again jumped on the mans back. He held him back but so far he was unsuccessful. Everything seemed to give more rage to Saul as he held his hand back and fire engulfed his fist. He was about to bring it down until..._

_BANG_

_The fire disappeared and Saul's eyes went back to normal. He fell back and stumbled a little. He looked at the man, who tipped over and fell on the ground. Blood spilling from his chest. Saul looked over to see Saki with her eyes closed. The pistol in her hand, smoke coming from the barrel. The girl was shaking as she opened her eyes and looked over. She gasped in fear as she let the gun fall to her side._

_"Father?" Saki looked at the dead body and then up at Saul, "Did I..." Saki couldn't finish what she was trying to say as she held herself._

_"Saki!" Saul jumped over the dead body and he ran to the girl. He brought her closer to him and held her tightly._

_"Did I?" Saki was violently shaking._

_"You didn't do anything. It's alright. You didn't do anything. Saki! I'm right here. Saki! Saki!" Saul yelled the girl's name._

_Sirens filled the air. Saul looked at the dead body. He shook his head as he grabbed the gun and he crushed it. He picked up Saki and he ran out of the apartment. Luckily, no one was around but he heard footsteps. He ran to his apartment and he opened the door. He closed the door with his foot and he ran to his room. Sakura followed him. He put the girl on the bed, taking notice that she knocked out._

_"What happened?" Sakura asked._

_"Get some water." Saul told Sakura._

_"What happened?!" Sakura asked. Saul sighed as he held the girls hand in his own. He felt emotions overtaking him as a tear came out. He put his head on the bed. Sakura got down next to Saul and she hugged him, keeping her head on top of his body._

_The sirens only got louder._

-0-0-0-0-

At the base, everyone was gathered as Mick gave them all information on the monster. He had finished his presentation and he began analyzing some data from one of the puddles. Steel had managed to snatch it up for him. He had closed off the lab and left the others to talk amongst themselves.

"Ok, so you guys don't remember being scanned by the monster." Mikey asked the girls.

"No." Lisa gave a simple answer.

"Well, the clones are dead so, alls well it ends well." Anthony smiled as he pulled out his phone.

"You would think that, wouldn't you." Cynthia said to him as she was writing something down in a notebook.

"Do you guys know how Saul's doing?" Rosé asked the group. She caught them by surprise.

"Honestly, I forgot about him." Marco said as he messed around with some blueprints.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. Maybe the thought of you is whats helping him feel better." Anthony said as he choked on his laughter.

"That's not funny." Cynthia said to him as she slapped him.

At that moment, the doors of the base opened. Saul walked in with a smirk as he checked out the girls. He licked his lips as he walked up to them.

"Saul?" Rosé stood up and looked at him.

"Sup." Saul said as he looked at her.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"I'm great. Especially since you're here." Saul got closer to her.

"Oh, that sounds great." Rosé said nervously.

"Yea. It does." Saul said to her.

"Saul, is something wrong?" Mikey asked him.

"Everything's perfect. I think I've realized what I want and I'm sure it'll make me feel better." Saul got closer to Rosé, making her back up into a wall.

"Saul!" Mikey yelled as he got up.

"Come on baby, let me taste something." Saul said as he got closer. Rosé backed her head as far as she could. She didn't know what to do. He grabbed her arms and tried to pin her down. Everyone was on their feet.

"Stop!" Everyone froze before turning their heads to the entrance.

At the entrance, someone stood. It was... Saul! Everyone was at a loss for words. He dropped something that he carried. The other Saul backed away from Rosé and he walked over to Saul. They both looked at eachother. They had the same clothes on and the same face, obviously.

"How did you find this place?" Saul asked.

"This is the ranger base. Of course I know where it is. I'm a ranger." Saul answered.

"Why are you touching her like that?" Saul asked.

"Because I want her." Saul answered.

"This is getting confusing." Marco said.

"Who's the real Saul?!" Mikey asked.

"I am!" They both answered.

"Should've seen that coming?" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Wait. It's obvious who the fake is. I mean one of them just entered so if we just-a" Anthony was interrupted as both Saul's began to fight eachother.

"There goes your idea." Alicia remarked. The Sauls stopped fighting and faced eachother.

"Wait! We can solve this." Mikey walked over to the two Sauls.

"How!" They both answered.

"How do you guys feel about Rosé?" Mikey crosses his arms as he asked.

"That's easy. Rosé is the most beautiful girl on the planet. She is a goddess among mere humans like us. She is the most kindest person ever. There is so much that I can not put in words. She is a GODDESS!" One of the Saul's answered with passion. He held his left hand up against his chest as he held right arm out. Everyone looked at him, the girls with their mouths open.

"You are..." Mikey paused.

"The real deal." The Saul said. Suddenly, he was shot two times.

"The fake." Mikey said as he held his blaster up.

"How... did you... know!" The Saul yelled.

"The real Saul wouldn't admit his true feelings for Rosé. He would always stay quiet or run away. It was easy to find the fake one." Mikey answered.

"I don't know whether to be offended or glad that you know me well." Saul said as he summoned his sword and he slashed his clone. The clone started choking up colors before disintegrating into a puddle of colors.

"That's definitely him." Alicia claimed.

"Yea. Of course I wouldn't say my feelings about Rosie." Saul said but stopped in his footsteps as he heard what he said.

"Rosie?" Anthony asked.

"I didn't say that." Saul said.

"I heard that." Marco held his laughter back.

"I didn't." Saul said as he picked up a thing he had dropped when he entered.

"What's that?" Cynthia ran up behind him and snatched the object from his hands.

"Is that a red ranger teddy bear." Anthony laughed as he spoke. Marco let out his laughter while Mikey turned to let out his.

"No! Give it back!" Saul ran after Cynthia and caught the bear by its legs.

"I see. Is it for Rosie?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know what you guys are on about." Saul ignored them. Sirens cut through the whole conversation. Mikey ran over to the computer. He typed on the keyboard and camera footage came up.

"Monsters back." Mikey informed.

"Guys, I got it." Mick ran out into the main room.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"I know how the monster works. He creates copies by scanning people and using the printer on his back. Once the page prints, it begins forming whatever it scanned. As a bonus, he can give his creations souls. That's why when you guys fought your copies, they were able to talk." Mick explained his findings.

"That should come in handy. Let's go!" Mikey said as everyone exited. Saul ran over to the table and left the bear there. He glanced at the girls who stared at him. He felt weird but he shrugged it off and he ran off.

The rangers arrived at the scene already morphed. Red held his sword as he charged at the monster who turned to see him.

"Got you!" Red yelled as he slashed the monster.

"I've been waiting." Clonesoul said as he scanned Red.

"Again!" Red said as he looked down his body. The green beam ran down his body and the monster printed something. In front of the rangers, another red ranger walked up to Red.

"Look what we have here. Don't worry, after we finish this, I'll go and have some fun with Rosie." The copy said as he held up a copy version of the sword.

"You leave Rosie alone!" Red yelled as he clashed with the monster. They started running sideways until they ended up in front of a fountain.

"Great now that's he's busy, let's take this guy down!" Blue said before facing his own clone.

"And he scanned us while we were distracted. Just great!" Black hit his head.

The rangers clashed with their clones. Blue and the other blue fought eachother with their sabers. Black and the other black punched eachother. Yellow and the other yellow slashed at eachother. Pink and the other Pink shot arrows at eachother. Green and the other green clashed with their Tusk Sabers.

They had managed to back them up and killed them easily. They dusted themselves off and ran towards the monster.

"Should've known that would happen. Come at me!" Clonesoul yelled as he ran towards them. He tried his best to hit them with his scanner. He managed to hit two of them but the other three kicked him back.

"You monsters are just too easy." Blue said as he slashed with his sabers. The monster stumbled back a little. Blue walked forward and dodged the monsters attack. He slashed him again.

"I'm not easy." The monster said before being shot with five arrows.

"Now!" Pink yelled. Yellow used her speed and slashed the monster fifteen times. Black then hit the monster with his axe before letting Green jump off of him and hit the monster with the mace.

"I won't let you!" The monster yelled as he shot out colors at the rangers. They all fell back as sparks fell off of them.

Over with the reds, they slashed eachother sending themselves flying back. Red got up and ran at the other red only to be hit head on and kicked back. The other red put his foot up on against Reds throat.

"Looks like I'm the new Red. Rosie is going to have the time of her life with me." The clone said as he pushed his foot down.

"No!" Red struggled to say the word.

"Saul!" Red heard a voice through his coms.

"Goodbye Red!" The clone said as he began reaching the point of killing.

"I believe in you Saul." Rosé said, meaning every word she said.

Red knew what he had to do. He lifted the lower half of his body and kicked the clone from behind, sending him falling forward. Red jumped up and grabbed his sword. He spun around and thrust the sword right through his clone.

"You'll never tell her how you feel. And you'll never be with her!" The clone said before exploding into a puddle of colors. Red was breathing hard. He looked up at the sky. He smiled under his helmet.

"Thanks. Rosie." Red said. In the command center Rosé smiled. She gave Mick a high fives before giving everyone else a high five. Red shook his head and ran towards the monster.

Red jumped up and kicked the monster back. He gave a nod to Blue and Blue gave a nod back. The monster struggled to get up. Blue threw a battery at Red who put it in his sword.

**Tiger!**

**Shark!**

**The Killer Fury! Tiger Shark!**

"That's new." Red noticed as held his sword up. Fire and Water began to combine on the silver blade and Red dashed forward.

"No!" Clonesoul yelled as he fired colors at Red. Red dodged.

"Final Strike!" Red said as he slashed the monster with so much power. The monster stumbled around as sparks fell off of him.

"I should've made a copy of myself!" The monster yelled as he exploded. Red spun around and the explosion grew.

"That's how it's done." Red swiped his thumb across the bottom of his helmet.

"That was nice. Was that something new you added Mick." Blue asked through the Morpher.

"Yea. Since the weapons can use different batteries, I amplified the abilities. I also added the announcements, because Saul likes them." Mick said.

"I'll admit, I do like it." Red said to the group.

The bullet came from out of the sky and the monster grew. The rangers all groaned before calling up their zords. The Zords clashed with the monster. The tiger roared as it hit the monster directly. Fire emerged from it's mouth as it bit the monster.

"Do a better job. I should have known you couldn't do it." Caste said as he held a container with colors. He shook it before walking away.

"Activate them Megazord!" Red yelled. The others nodded their heads and within minutes, the giant robot stood above the city, facing the monster.

"Copy time!" The monster said as it scanned the giant robot. It printed out a giant paper that transformed into the clone of the Megazord.

"Saw that coming!" Red said as he spun the steering wheel. The giant robot ran towards its clone. They clashed with their swords. They spent the next few minutes fightingc the monster occasionally stepping in.

"We need to finish this." Blue said.

"One shot?" Black asked.

"One shot." Green nodded.

"What does that mean?" Blue said.

"Don't care." Red inserted the battery into the console and the giant robots sword was engulfed with fire.

"Final Max Strike!" The giant robot dashed forward and slashed the clone, letting it explode. The robots then sent the animal spirits to kill the monster. The monster fell back as sparks fell off of it.

"Copy-error." The monster said before exploding.

"One shot!" Black and Green yelled in victory.

"That makes no sense." Blue said as he sat back. The robot stood with victory, holding its sword to the side.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul looked around and held the bear tightly. He walked through the command center as quickly as possible. He entered the living quarters and when he thought everything was clear, he ran into the others.

"You going to give that to someone?" Anthony asked.

"No." Saul said.

"Come on you!" Mikey grabbed Anthony.

"Wait, seriously." Anthony fought back but he lost the battle of strength to Mikey. Alicia and Cynthia walked out behind them. Marco gave a thumbs up to Saul as he passed by into the command center. Jisoo and Jennie did the same.

"Good luck." Lisa said to him as she passed.

"With what?" Saul asked. He turned and found his answer.

"Hi." Rosé said in a quiet, shy voice.

"Hi." Saul said. He saw the bear and smiled a little as he walked over to her.

"It looks adorable." Rosé said to him.

"Well I got it for you. I mean you really loved it when I was a plushie, so I went and got one custom made." Saul said as he held the bear up.

"Thank you." Rosé took the bear from the boys hands and she smiled.

"Thank you Rosie." Saul said remembering that she gave him strength to survive the fight against his clone. They both smiled and looked away nervously.

"Ahhh!" They both tunred to see everyone looking in.

"That's it!" Red said as he summoned his tiger spirit. Everyone else ran and screamed. Saul smirked as he heard the tiger roar loudly. Rosé laughed as she hugged the bear.

-0-0-0-0-

The moonlight shinned down on the city. On a rooftop of a tall building, someone stood looking down at the city. He flipped the pages of the book he had.

"I always end up coming to the past." He said to himself as he stopped on a page. It was Seth who had returned to the past once more.

"Rejoice! For my king comes a step closer to greatness." A voice was heard behind him. Seth looked back and saw another man standing behind him. The man wore a buttoned up dark green trench coat with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore a dark blue scarf around his neck. He wore black jeans with black boots. His hair was a little wild but it went down to the back of his neck.

"Neo!" Seth said as he saw the man.

"You keep coming back but you will find nothing. You have already warned him of the war but he still has more to learn." The man, Neo, spoke to the other man.

"You aren't supposed to be here either. This is my time and not yours." Seth explained.

"Sebastian!" Neo yelled.

"How the hell!" Seth, or Sebastian, looked at the man with shock and confusion.

"My king will reign supreme. No one can stop it." Neo smirked a little as his scarf moved with the wind.

"Not if I stop it." Sebastian said to him.

"You can't stop it. You are already destined for something." Neo held his hands out as he looked up at the moon.

"What are you doing here with me anyways?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here to rejoice. Someone knew is about to join my kings team. He stands over at the rooftop across from us. The wind ninja who is out for revenge." Neo began to laugh.

"A new ranger huh?" Sebastian looked over at the other roof.

"Rejoice! My King has gained a new retainer!" Neo yelled into the night sky.

On the rooftop across from them, a figure stood alone, looking down at the city. He sighed as he lifted his arm up so that he could see his watch. He moved across the roof and the moonlight shined down on him. The figure wore a suit. A ranger suit.

The suit was white in color. The helmet seemed to look like the head of a rhinoceros. There were black eyes on the top on each side of the helmet. There was a white horn that went off the helmet a little and went up. The visor has the look of a rhinos mouth when open. The visor was black in color. The ranger wore white boots with black heels. The boots collars were silver in color. There was a circle on the suits chest. Inside the circle was a rhino styled number 7 with a rhino head motif surrounding it. The suit had a silver belt with a belt buckle that had the Animal Strike symbol and the number 7. The right holster held the rangers Strike Blaster and the left holster held the rangers Strike Saber. The rangers Morpher lay in rest mode on his wrist.

"I will get revenge. For Yuki. Trust me, Sakura." The ranger said as he held a rhino necklace in his hand. He closed his hand and held the necklace tightly. He looked up at the moon. Somewhere else, Sakura looked up at the moon, holding her hands together.

"Come back Yuki. I miss you." Sakura said to herself. She began to pray.

The white ranger pulled out his sword and looked back before jumping off the building and surrounding himself with air. The air then burst and the ranger was gone. He was no where to be seen.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Took me a while but I finally finished it. I was backed up a little but I managed and here it is. Later than I expected but hey, better late than never am I right. Anyways, I'm loving the stories and I'm hoping you guys are liking them too. Let me know what you think. See ya in the next one.


	17. Instructions Not Included

A/N: Welcome readers. How's it going. Just here to let you know that I'm loving this story along with my other story. I'm also here just to ask for you opinion of course. How are you enjoying it. I'm trying my best to finish this story in order to get to my bigger projects that I'm hoping you will love. Let's just say, Neo is going to be teasing it throughout the story. And also, this chapter may get a little confusing so if you want any understanding of what confuses you, Im pretty sure I know what it'll be, then just read the bottom authors note. I don't want to spoil anything. Anyways, that's enough, let's get into the story.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 17: Instructions Not Included

"This, class, is why we don't bring food into the classroom. Especially, pie!" Sakura yelled to her class as they stood outside the school building in which a group of firefighters was entering. The teacher then turned her head viciously at Anthony who looked away as he finished eating a piece of pie.

Half an hour later, Anthony was sitting in detention once again. He was racking up so many detentions, that he would eventually reach a point at which no one had ever reached before. It is unknown why he hasn't been kicked out of school yet but everyone is afraid to ask. One reason that everyone sticks with is that it's the only high school in the area.

Sakura was unfortunately stuck watching him again. She loathed detention duty. She had so many things she wanted to do during the day that it killed her to be stuck at school, especially now that her brother had gone missing. She tapped her finger on the desk, fighting off her drowsiness, keeping her head from falling. Anthony couldn't keep still as he moved around a lot. He played around with the mini bull spirit that he created.

"Anthony, why the hell are you taking so long! Miley said you got out at 4." Marco burst through the detention rooms door. Sakura sat up quickly and Anthony fell off his chair.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked.

"Mikey asked me to come get you. After I refused he said he would pay me. I got a hundred in my wallet so let's go." Marco announced proudly.

"He payed you?! This is ridiculous." Anthony spoke up.

"You sound ridiculous." Marco retorted.

"Wait, why am I getting picked up." Anthony asked.

"Mikey doesn't trust you apparently." Marco said as he leaned against the wall.

"Of course." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Marco?" Marco turned around as he caught view of a friend. Eduardo stood behind him and ran up to hug him.

"Hi Eddie." Marco said as he felt strange. He didn't know why Eduardo, the Eduardo he knew for several years, would be hugging him.

"It's so nice to see you." Eduardo let go and smiled. His smile, however, felt unusual. Marco almsot found it creepy.

"Yea. I mean we saw eachother a few weeks ago." Marco said to him as he backed up a little.

"I know but it's just always nice to see," Eduardo stopped as the horrible image of the Silver Ranger stepping on Yuki entered his head. He felt dizzy a little but he caught himself. He looked back up at his feiend who seemed concerned.

"Are you ok?" Marco asked.

"Yea. Of course I am. I'm feeling amazing." Eduardo said.

"I know you act wierd sometimes, but this is just too weird. I'm out." Marco hit Anthony in the chest and ran out the room. Anthony, with an angered expression, followed him out.

"What are you doing here?" Eduardo looked out the door curiously before turning back to Sakura.

"I came to see you. I wanted to thank you for helping me and also for letting me stay in your house while I was injured." Eduardo said as he felt a small pain in his own chest.

"You didn't have to do that." Sakura went to get her things as Eduardo looked around the classroom.

"Of course I did. You were a great help." Eduardo spoke as he walked. He stumbled a little before hitting a wall and almsot falling to the ground right after.

"Eduardo, are you," Sakura turned to see the boy who was on the ground.

"I think he's sleepy or drunk, you decide." Horn appeared in the middle of the classroom and walked over to Eduardo who seemed like he was losing it.

"Why would he be drunk?" Sakura asked as she finished putting her stuff away.

"Guilt, maybe?" Horn suggested.

"What would he be guilty for?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind that, how are you holding up?" Horn tunred his attention to the woman.

"I'm still looking for him and I'm not stopping anytime soon." Sakura answered without looking up at the master.

"As long as you don't overdo it." Horn said to her.

"Yea. If Sakura overdoes it, then I won't have a reason to live." The little drone known by two names flew out in the open.

"Shut it Rover, no one cares what you think." Horn moves the drone away from him.

"Why are you calling me Rover, it's not funny. Besides, if I'm getting a name it would have to be from him. He has the wristband now." The drone flew up to Eduardo as it examined Eduardos wrist. He had a white wristband.

"Ugh, you're right. Well, that's too bad for me. Move." Horn walked away from the drone.

"Haha, Rover." Eduardo spoke to the drone who seemed to get angry when it was called by that name.

"Well, Sakura. I'll take him to his house, but his debut is coming. I have to go meet with the council, if you know what I mean. And about your brother," Horn stopped as he began thinking until he found the right words, "I know you'll find him." Horn said to her. She looked at him as if she didn't believe him but she didn't let it get her down.

"Hopefully." Sakura looked away with a sadened expression as she grabbed the last of her things. She walked out of the classroom and waited for Horn to take Eduardo away. Once they were gone, Sakura sighed as she looked up at the sky.

She looked at the stars that could be seen in the blue sky until she caught view the moon. She smiled a little as she held her necklace. She smiled a little as she looked at it.

"Where are you, Saul?" Sakura asked herself as she looked back up at the sky.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The sounds from next door were what woke him up. Saul opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling. He sighed as he turned to his side to see Saki, peacefully sleeping. He smiled as she looked totally calm and it looked like she was having a good dream. He turned his head to the other side to see Sakura sleeping peacefully as well. He smiled again and got off the bed they were on as quietly as possible. It turned out that after what had happened the night before, they all fell asleep, going out like lights without any words._

_He walked into his living room and picked up his phone from the coffee table. He read a single message he had recieved. It was from the company that employed him. They had their meeting set up for the afternoon. It was currently ten in the morning and Saul didn't feel like doing anything at all that day. He shook his head to wake himself up and walked over to his door as he heard something hit his wall for the tenth time. He peeked his head around the door and looked around the hallway. He found a group of special agent types outside. One woman was someone who he had recognized. The woman turned her head and saw him._

_"Excuse me." The woman called out. Saul rolled his eyes as he knew that he couldn't get out of whatever he was about to get himself into. He walked out the door and closed it behind him._

_"You need something?" Saul asked casually as he put on his shoes, hopping on one leg as he put one on them confined on with the other._

_"Yes. I know this may seem sudden but I want to know if you saw what happened here last night?" The woman asked as she pulled out her phone and she started recording a voice memo._

_"I don't." Saul answered, feeling a little nervous because of the voice memo._

_"Well, it seems that the man in this apartment has been killed and his daughter is nowhere to be found. We don't want to accuse her of anything but we want to find her and ask her a few questions. Do you know where she could be?" The woman asked._

_"Not a clue." Saul answered quickly but calmly._

_"Well if you do find her, please contact me." The woman said to him as she turned around to leave._

_"I have one question." Saul said out loud._

_"Yes, What is it." The woman asked._

_"I know it's weird, but let's say the daughter didn't do it. What would happen to her?" Saul let the question fly._

_"Well if she didn't do it, then she would go through what every orphan child would go through. Since she is still young, we would put her in the foster care system and well, you may know what happens from there." The woman answered._

_"Wow, they have the foster system here in Japan?" Saul asked himself before facing the woman._

_"Well, if you see her," the woman stopped as she turned to see that Saul's door was cracked open a little._

_"What is it?" Saul turned to see the door and he gasped silently._

_"Is that?" The woman was about to move forward until the door rushed open and Saki ran out, grabbing onto Saul, tightly._

_"Saki?" Saul questioned as he felt air being forced from his lungs._

_"It's the girl. What was she doing in your apartment?" The woman asked as she moved her hand to grab something._

_"I'm taking care of her. Is there a problem." Saul's eyes teased as they glowed red for a few seconds._

_"Well not anymore. Get her!" The woman signaled for her men to move forward._

_"No! I don't want to go with another family. He is my family. He is my brother!" Saki yelled. Saul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Sakura, who was on the other side of the half open door, gasped as her eyes also widened._

_"Brother? That's ridiculous!" The woman snapped her fingers._

_"She said she doesn't want to go!" Saul yelled as he growled. His eyes were now full on red as his expression changed. The men felt the presence of something else and backed off._

_"What are you doing? Get him!" The woman yelled._

_"Wait!" Sakura rushed out and stood in between Saul and the agents, "There has to be some way that he can become her guardian." Sakura spoke up as she held her arms up as of too protect Saul and Saki._

_"There isn't!" The woman said before feeling something point at her spine. Behind her, an older man walked forward. His full white suit and white fedora is what made him stand out. He put his cane down and moved forward slowly._

_"You guys are making a racket." The older man said as he walked._

_"Sir! What are you doing here." The woman was shocked to see the man._

_"I'm here because I have heard enough. You know damn well that if there is a way for that girl to be with someone she wants to be with, we need to allow it no matter what." The man scolded._

_"But sir, this is ridiculous. Besides, she is a suspect in the nursery of her father." The woman protested._

_"How could you accuse a young girl of killing her father. I saw who did it through some footage that was given to me. You are officially off this case." The man said as he put both hands on the top of his cane._

_"But sir!" The woman stepped forward._

_"Don't overstep your authority." The man watched the woman carefully._

_"Yes sir." The woman spit the words out before leaving along with the men who were with you._

_"Now, let's get the paperwork ready and you can be on your way." The man turned to face the trio._

_"Huh? Isn't that a little too easy. I mean, I didn't think that my speech would actually work." Sakura said._

_"No need to worry young lady, I'm just doing a favor for an old friend. The beast who never sleeps, huh?" The man said. Saul, still with red eyes, tilted his head until he understood._

_"I see." Saul returned to normal and smiled._

_"And I should also warn you. You should get out of the country for a while. I know that she will go behind my back to finish this case. She is stubborn. I advise you do it quickly. Goodbye, until we meet again." The man waved as he walked away, closing the door to the apartment that was tha scene of a crime._

_"Saki? Did you mean what you said." Saul turned to face Saki._

_"Yea, these past few weeks, I felt like I've gotten closer to you and I know that I want to be with you, Aniki." Saki smiled brightly._

_"Aniki?" Saul tilted his head in confusion._

_"It's a way of saying older brother." Sakura confirmed for him._

_"Well if this is going to happen somehow, then I guess I should start calling you my little sister." Saul messed up Saki's hair with his hand._

_"Yes. Aniki." Saki hugged him again._

_"I feel really weird." Saul admitted as he hugged Saki back. At that moment, something began to vibrate. Saul looked at Sakura. Sakura took out her phone and read the message on her screen._

_"Oh no! We need to get to the record company. You have a meeting." Sakura almsot yelled._

_"Oh shit! Saki, get in the house and don't open the door to anyone. Let's go!" Saul said. Saki nodded and rushed into the apartment while Sakura followed Saul as he ran out the building. They had one location on mind and Saul rushed to his car. He turned it on while Sakura got on and he started speeding as the car dashed down the street._

-0-0-0-0-

All was silent as the masters sat in silence. All of the masters had their eyes closed. Well except for Delta and Speed who couldn't help but feel something wrong. It was all confirmed when they saw a chair begin to glow. Everyone opened their eyes as they felt someone approaching.

"He's here." Kai spoke as he stood up.

"Finally, am I right." Everyone turned towards the one opening in the circle of thrones. In walked... Horn.

"Horn. I see you are doing well." Kai took notice in Horn's big smile.

"You bet. I finally found my guy." Horn danced a little as he arrived to face the others.

"But by unlikely methods." Trunks spoke up.

"What do you mean." Horn said as he admired his throne which glowed white. The rhino symbol showing up clearly to identify that Horn was now present in the spirit world again.

"Trunks has informed me of something unfortunate." Kai put his hands behind his back.

"Here we go, the accusing begins." Horn rolled his eyes as if he were expecting this talk to happen.

"Is it true then?" Trench spoke as he put his hands in front of him.

"I need to know what you are assuming first." Horn said as he pointed his ear their direction.

"You used time travel, one of many forbidden abilities." Niji spoke like a queen as she looked at the man.

"Ah, i didn't do that." Horn said.

"Horn! Tell me the truth. How did you find your ranger?" Kai walked up to him and put his hands on the other mans shoulders.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Horn chuckled.

"This is serious! Take it that way!" Trench's voice boomed.

"Alright, settle down cranky pants. So what if I did use it, my ranger is one who won't fail and is perfect for the role." Horn smiled.

"That doesn't matter. We can't use time travel no matter what. It is forbidden!" Kai had anger in his eyes.

"What did you see." Trunks asked.

"Well if I must tell, I just went back in time a little to see what could help my white ranger awaken. That's all. Now I know

It involved setting some things up but it's alright." Horn was laidback and didn't seem to mind that the others were mad at him.

"What do you mean, 'setting some things up'? Are you telling me that your choice wasn't supposed to become the white ranger?" Kai asked.

"No, my choice was definitely destined but the way he became it wasn't satisfying. You see Kai, I am a great and honorable master but I wanted someone who could best your champion. Your chosen one. So I'm order to add a little spice to my choice, I needed to set some things up." Horn walked over to his throne and he ran his fingers on the armrests.

"What did you do!" Kai spoke with anger.

"Let's just say I 'killed' someone." Horn used air quotes.

"What?" Niji sounded horrified. Delta and Speed looked at eachother before looking back at what was happening.

"I had it set up so that my guy would go for revenge. So when I saw the salvation of the wind ninja academy, I altered the timeline a bit. I made sure my champion was late so that he could witness the destruction of the academy and unfortunately, the death of a close friend. It was truly awful but the people who destroyed the academy were of surprise to me." Horn turned only to be punched right in the face.

"You had no reason to change the timeline. I don't care what your reason was. And now, someone who wasn't supposed to die is dead." Kai shook his hand around after the punch.

"I see why he did it." Trunks closed his eyes as he spoke.

"What?" Trench asked.

"It is foretold that Kai's champion is supposed to be ruler of all. Why is it that his champion is set to be the one on top?" Trunks stood up.

"Because we all agreed to it." Niji said.

"I don't remember that. I would have done the same thing. My champion, Marco, will surpass Saul and become the one who stands on top." Trunks pointed one finger up.

"I'm glad you're on my side but my guy is going to be on top."

Horn gave Trunks a pat on the back.

"We'll see." Trunks gave him the side eye.

"This is unbelievable." Kai threw his hands up in anger.

"Well I believe that I will take my seat now." Horn smiled again as he sat down in his throne, next to Trunks.

The masters once again sat in silence. Delta and Speed kept quiet during the whole confrontation and kept to themselves. Horn saw them and waved. Delta looked concerned while Speed smiled and waved back.

-0-0-0-0-

"I feel them. They are getting stronger." Axis had his eyes closed and had a look of pain that was painted clear on his face.

"Who is, master." Zaku asked.

"Those masters, it looks like they found another one. Give me a plan, now!" Axis demanded as his voice sounded monsterish.

"Of course master. Come in!" Zaku called out for someone to come in.

The monster walked in and spun around as it stood in front of Axis. The monster was white in color, a chalk white to be specific. It had two gun like objects on his arms. At what could be assumed were the barrels of these gun-like objects were two different symbols. On the one on the monsters left as and arrow that arched up. On the one on the monsters right as an arrow that arched down. The monster was a little bulky and had sharp points that came off its knees and elbows. It's hands had claws. On its shoulders were pillar like objects. They seemed to have a purpose. The monsters eyes were red and it's mouth seemed to zigzag.

"I'm here to dance, I mean switch. That doesn't make sense." The monster spoke in a deep tone but seemed to not know what to say.

"Stop it," Zaku whispered as he walked forward.

"Who is this?" Axis asked.

"This is Switchler. Not the smartest of names but it pretty much explains his abilities." Zaku explained.

"Which are." Axis put his hand on his forehead as he massaged it. He was not in the mood to think.

"Well, he switches peoples minds, thus putting people in someone else's body." Zaku explained the details.

"Show me." Axis put his fist down on his armrest.

"Of course. Do it!" Zaku commanded.

"Uh, ok." Switchler walked to the side to where Byxis stood next to a Ravager.

"What are you doing?" Byxis asked.

"It's switching time!" The monster yelled as he held ups his arms. The symbols on his guns lit up as the pillars began sparking electricity. The guns then shot out a light that engulfed both Byxis and the ravager. Their souls, in the shapes of their bodies, exited their bodies and switched places. The souls then entered their new bodies and Switchler put down his guns as he finished.

"What's this!" Byxis yelled, now in the body of a Ravager. The Ravager inside Byxis' body also seemed confused as it moved around a lot.

"Amazing! Deploy immediately." Axis demanded as he smiled like the devil.

"Thank you. Right away sir!" Switchler saluted and then ran out the room.

"Wait, switch is back!" Byxis called out. In an instant, the souls were switched back.

"How did he do that." Zaku asked as he saw it.

"Never make me an experiment again." Byxis stomped out of the room as the Ravager celebrated being back in its own body.

"What are you going to do for now master?" Zaku asked.

"Well after I take some advil for this horrible headache, I have a presentation. I just got into a partnership with a rival record company. Two of the worlds biggest K-Pop groups in the world will join forces. The biggest girl group and boy group. I need to go, now!" Axis glanced at his watch and began walking out.

"Good luck master. I will overlook the plan." Byxis said as he walked out of the room himself.

-0-0-0-0-

The doors slid open and Saul stepped out into the cool air of the outside. He smiled as he held up a bag from a fast food joint. He put his hand inside the bag and pulled out a box. He smelled the fresh smell of... french fries. He only ate them once a week and it was always the best day when he could eat them.

"And finally, for the first bite." Saul said as he took out one fry.

"Quickly, we are going to miss the presentation." Saul turned only to be hit by a group of people. Saul yelled as he fell and his bag fell, dripping his fries all over the ground. He turned to see who these people were and it was a bunch of teens, all holding signs saying "BTS and "BLACKPINK". Saúl couldn't believe it as he put his hands up to his mouth and he began cursing.

"Woah, looks like you could use a little help." Saul turned to see a man who held his hand out.

"Who are you?" Saul said as he stood himself up without talking the offered help.

"Getting straight into introductions. I actually thought you would have gotten up and left," the man chuckled, "the names Hunter Ruiz, leader of the Anti-Ranger Task Force." The man gave a proper introduction which flipped a switch in Saul's head. He remebered this man. The man who was chasing down the rangers.

"What is someone of such high authority doing around here." Saul dusted himself off.

"I came to get some lunch before I go to the special presentation." Hunter said.

"What presentation? Is it where those damn teens are going?" Saul asked.

"Aren't you a teen?" The man chuckled again but he recieved a cold look from Saul, "yes, the very same presentation. You see, there's some big partnership between the K-Pop groups BTS and BLACKPINK. Since the idols of BLACKPINK have been somehow getting close to the Power Rangers, I plan on attending the event in hopes of seeing the Power Rangers." Hunter looked at the sky as he spoke.

"You want to see the Power Rangers?" Saul pushed away the fact about the idols for now.

"Yes. They are a threat to this world and I plan on stopping them." Hunter explained.

"Whatever man." Saul didn't want the conversation to go any further.

"Well it was nice to meet you. See ya around, new friend." Hunter smiled as he held a hand out.

Saul glared at the man. The man laughed and walked away. Saul shook his head as he looked away and picked up his destroyed food. He angrily threw it in the trash can and he began walking.

_You'll never catch us. _Saul throught to himself before stopping. _Did he say that BLACKPINK and BTS are forming a partnership! _Saul's eyes widened as he looked forward and he began running.

He made it to the place where the event was happening. It had already begun. Mr. X was on stage, speaking to the crowd. The idols all stood behind him and his fellow partner in this whole record thing. He walked carefully until he crashed into someone. He looked up and saw Mikey.

"Ehhhh!" They both pointed at eachother as they shook their fingers.

"What are you doing here?!" Saul asked.

"Definitely not here to see Jisoo, if that's what you are implying." Mikey turned away.

"I didn't say anything about that." Saul squinted his eyes.

"Uh, well, uh, what are you doing here?!" Mikey asked.

"Nothing! Just happened to be around." Saul said. Both boys stopped for a moment as they heard silence. They turned to see all the fans looking at them with angered looks. They looked up to see Mr. X shaking his head. They turned to see the boys of the idol group, BTS, laughing. They turned to see the girls of BLACKPINK looking concerned for them.

"Sorry!" Mikey apologized as he laughed nervously.

"I'm not!" Saul clarified that he was not.

"Come here!" Cynthia appeared from out of nowhere along with Marco and grabbed both boys by the ears.

"Ow ow ow!" They both yelled as they were dragged away. Marco tried to hide his face as he followed her. Mr. X resumed his speech.

"Stop that!" Saul broke from Cynthia's grip. Mikey followed. They were farther away from the whole event.

"What was that?" Cynthia tapped her foot.

"Nothing. We were just having a conversation. Jeez." Saul shook his head. Mikey nodded in agreement.

"You guys speak very loudly." Marco leaned against a rail that was nearby.

"Well, that's how we speak." Saul said. Mikey once again nodding in agreement.

"Anyways, What are you two doing here?" Mikey turned the tables.

"We are here supporting the girls." Cynthia claimed.

"I was dragged here." Marco spoke honestly.

"How dare you agree to this, this, nonsense." Saul was clearly against this.

"What's so wrong with it?" Cynthia asked. All of them turned to see the crowd chanting as Rosé shook the hand of one of the boys who was called, from what Saul could remember, Jungkook. Rosé smiled nervously as the boy smiled brightly.

"That is!" Saul clenched his fists as smoke escaped his ears.

"How is he doing that?" Mikey asked.

"I'd expect that from Anthony, you know, because he's a bull." Marco spoke.

"Yea, I get it. Anyways, where are Anthony and Alicia?" Mikey asked, noticing that they were missing.

"Anthony said he was trying out for some local soccer team and Alicia said she had some homework to do, plus her shift at the zoo was moved to a late time so that's that." Marco explained.

"Damn! Where are those Ravagers when you need them." Saul began nodding his head slowly as he spoke. Just then, they heard screams. They looked up to see the huge crowd disburse as the Ravagers attacked.

"Why did you say that?!" Cynthia yelled at him.

"This is perfect! It's ruined which means... Yes!" Saul yelled as he ran forward.

"Where are you going!" Mikey yelled.

Saul didn't say anything but showed it as he punched a Ravager in the face. The others looked at eachother. The boys shrugged and followed in Saul's footsteps. Cynthia rolled her eyes and followed. They began fighting the monsters, not transforming because of the all the running people. Saul punched more Ravagers before being punched by a different monster.

"You must be a ranger." The monster, Switchler said as he walked slowly forward.

"And you must be very observant." Saul remarked before starting his hand to hand fight with the monster. Saul couldn't keep up and was punched in the gut and sent flying back,

"Cover them!" Cynthia yelled as she noticed the only people around were all the idols. The idol idols caught on and pushed the boys back to where they could see what was going on. Once Cynthia confirmed they had no eyes on them, she pulled out her battery. Mikey and Marco punched Ravagers and pulled out their own batteries. Saul kicked back the monster he was fighting and he pulled out his battery.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They all yelled as they put their batteries into their Morphers and shot out their animal spirits. They morphed into their ranger suits and they began fighting again.

"It doesn't matter wheather you are transformed or not, I will destroy you." The monster said as he fought Red.

"Think again!" Red pulled out his Tiger Sword and he clashed with the monster.

Pink activated her wings as she took a Ravager into the air. Blue fight using his Strike Blaster and Green used his Tusk Sabers. They managed to bring the numbe of zravagers down but then a group of Guards showed up. Blue and Green looked at eachother, sighed, and then charged at the group. Pink dropped the Ravager she had, she slashed him with her saber and then she flew in to attack the Guards.

Red continued his fight with the bigger monster. They hit eachother. Saul send the monster flying back while he sent himself up onto the stage. He turned his head and saw Rosé, holding her head down. She then looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." Red said casually before being pulled by his leg.

"Come here!" Switchler yelled.

"No!" Red said as he shot the monster with his blaster.

The monster felt the pain and let go of Red who fell back and exposed Rosé after carding into the table she hid behind. The monster fell back as his weapons activated. The electricity began crackling. Red stood Rosé up and was ready to escape until they were both hit with beams. They struggled with their bodies as their souls exited their bodies and switched places. The souls then entered their new bodies. They both fell to the floor.

"I didn't mean to do that." The monster yelled before getting up.

"You deal with us!" Blue and Green kicked the monster.

"Why you little bastards. I'll do this one on purpose." The monster pointed his weapons forward and caught the rangers in a beam. Their souls exited their bodies and switched paces before entering their new bodies.

"Ha ha. That's three rangers down. Now where's the-" The monster was interrupted as Pink kicked him from behind. He fell forward onto his face.

"I don't want to deal with this." The monster shot something at the floor before making his escape in a black cloud.

"Come back you coward!" Pink yelled. She sighed and turned back. She saw that Mikey and Marco were already unmorphed. She did the same and walked up to them.

"Hey Cynthia, I fell weird." Marco spoke.

"How so, Marco?" Cynthia asked.

"Marco? I'm Mikey." Marco spoke again.

"What? You are Marco." Cynthia tried to clarify.

"No, I'm Marco." Mikey spoke up.

"Huh?" Cynthia turned to Mikey.

"I'm Marco." Mikey repeated.

"That's not," Cynthia began to think and found her answer pretty quickly, "I see. I think that monster switched your bodies. Then that means." Cynthia looked up at the stage. Saul and Rosé stood up. Saul acted like a girl almsot as he dusted himself off and dusted off his face. Rosé stretched the same way that Saul did but cracking her bones. She sighed of relief.

Cynthia almost wanted to scream. Saul and Rosé both then turned to each other and admired eachother. They both were thinking very similar things until it hit them.

"Ehhhh!" They both yelled as they backed up from eachother.

"I knew it. You two switched bodies too." Cynthia ran up to them.

"Switched bodies." They both said in unison.

"Yes. It seems that monster may have done this. We should go back to base ASAP." Cynthia said to them.

"I guess that's the only explanation." Saul, Rosé at this point, spoke. Rosé, Saul at this point, nodded.

"Rosé! Are you ok?" The boy from before, Jungkook asked.

"Get away from home freak. Girls, let's roll." Rosé spoke as she jumped down from the stage. She began running away.

"Wait!" Saul yelled as he followed her.

"Cynthia, what's happening?" Lisa asked.

"Iok explain later. Meet you at the base?" Cynthia spoke quietly as she followed the other two. Cynthia then grabbed Mikey and Marco's ears and pulled them. That was when they figured it out and broke from her grip. They looked at eachother in shock and ran off after the other two. Cynthia groaned as she ran after them.

"Why happened?" The boys asked.

"Don't know, explanations later." Lisa said as she grabbed Jennie and Jisoo's hands and they ran off. The boys left with confused looks.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ha ha ha, seriously!" Anthony laughed before being punched by Rosé in the gut. "Sorry." He said as he fell to the ground.

"So the monster switched their bodies around and then he escaped." Alicia tried to get the story straight.

"Yup. Mick is in the lab right now examine the footage of the monster and the data that was left on Mikey's jacket." Cynthia explained you them.

"So what are those two doing?" Anthony pointed you a monitor that showed Mikey and Marco sparring.

"They want to get used to each others bodies. They aren't freaking out as much as those other two." Cynthia pointed out that Saul and Rosé seemed like they were going to explode or something.

"How is this possible." Saul said in a high tone.

"Rosie, you need to calm down. You heard Cynthia, they are working on it." Jennie put her hand on Saul's shoulder.

"Hey! Stop!" Lisa yelled. Everyone turned to see Rosé lifting up her hands to reach her own chest.

"What. Let's be honest, I'm curious by nature." Rosé said in a tone that suited a boy more than a girl.

"Don't touch my body weirdly." Saul slapped Rosé's hand.

"Hey, this happens all the times in movies and tv shows. What's so wrong if I do it. For all I know, this is a dream and I'm trapped here. How do I get out. Ahh, I got it." Rosé said as she got ready to charge into a wall.

"No!" Everyone yelled except for Anthony who seemed to be enjoying every second of what was going on.

"Whoops, you almsot hit yourself there. Would you like something to drink." Steel caught the girl and put her back into her seat. Rosé crossed her arms and spun around in the chair to face the wall.

"Steel, thank you." Saul said as he sighed of relief.

"Well this body switching thing is kinda cool but can also be dangerous. Well, I should go back to work, I have a lot of stuff to clean out from my storage locker. And I mean a lot." Steel nodded his head as he walked away.

"Well, I'm out. I've got some more soccer stuff to do, let me know how it goes." Anthony grabbed a sports bag and left the base.

"We should hurry and fix this. For now, is there anything important you need to do?" Alicia asked the girls.

"We have another meet alongside BTS." Jisoo informed.

"Ugh!" Rosé said as she made a disgusted face.

"Come on, let's get you changed." Lisa began dragging the girl.

"Let me go! I don't want to!" Rosé squirmed as she was dragged.

"It's so weird seeing my own body from a different perspective." Saul said as he shook his head.

"You two should follow them, I'll let you guys know when Mick finishes and I'll keep an eye on those two." Alicia signaled with her head towards the monitor. On said monitor, Mikey and Marco were on the floor, pain was all they felt as they held themselves.

"Thank you! Let's go." Saul grabbed Cynthia's hand and ran.

"Wait!" Cynthia braced herself as she was dragged.

-0-0-0-0-

"That really is funny." Anthony continued thinking about what happened back at the base as he arrived at the soccer field in the Beast City Sports Park.

"Hey Anthony!" Anthony turned to see a boy, a little older than him, wave at him.

"Luis!" Anthony ran over to him. According to Anthony, Luis was his second cousin. That's all he ever thought about, nothing else. He didn't want to hurt his brain.

"You ready bro." Luis said to him as they gave eachother a huge high five.

"A little nervous but nothing I can't handle." Anthony claimed as he sat on a bench and began changing his footwear.

"Sounds good. Heard the coach is looking for some top tier recruits." Luis informed.

"Well considering you are a part of the team already, I can see that." Anthony tied the laces on his cleats.

"Yea, I guess. The truth is I might now be a part of the team next year." Luis chuckled nervously.

"Why?" Anthony asked as he pulled up his socks.

"Coach says that some top scouts are checking me out. I might actually end up going to some bigger team. Most likely, the MLS." Luis explained.

"No way. Going profesional. That's awesome." Anthony playfully punched Luis.

"I know but I'm just as nervous. What if I'm no good?" Luis looked up at the sky which began to darken as the fields lights turned on.

"I know you can do it. You were MVP on the high school team and now the MVP here. There's nothing to worry about." Anthony said as he finished getting ready and he turned to Luis.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Luis turned to his friend and smiled.

Anthony nodded his head. He then stopped smiling as he noticed something weird. Luis' eyes seemed strange. They were glowing a little. They were glowing purple. Anthony looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Let's go and practice, I'll be your partner." Luis said as his eyes stopped glowing and he got up.

"What was that?" Anthony asked himself. He shook it off and followed Luis.

-0-0-0-0-

_~ 2 years ago~_

_The tires screetched as the car came to a sudden stop. Saul and Sakura jumped out of the car and ran into the buding they stopped in front of. They pushed through people, apologizing as they did, and made it to the elevator. They waited for a few minutes until they got to the top floor. The same assistant from before sat quietly behind her desk._

_"You got this. Whatever happens, you will succeed." Sakura spoke to Saul as she adjusted his clothing._

_"Thanks. I can do it." Saul said as he gave Sakura a nod._

_Sakura smiled as Saul walked into the next room. She sighed as she leaned against the wall and looked up, thoughts of her brother coming into her mind. She gained a saddened expression as she felt a drop of fear enter her mind. She shook it off and sat down on a chair that was empty._

_Saul entered the darkly lit room. He walked around cautiously until he hit his foot on a table leg. The windows were then revealed as the shades went up. Mr. X sat on his chair and sipped from a glass of wine._

_"Welcome." The man said as he turned slowly to Saul._

_"Sorry for being late." Saul rubbed the back of his neck and walked further into the room._

_"No worries. You are one of my best employees." Mr. X praised Saul._

_"So, what is this all about?" Saul asked as he sat slowly on a chair._

_"I thought your assistant informed you already. You are being assigned to a group today." Mr. X stood up and walked to his windows as he looked at the city._

_"Oh, yea. Well, who in Japan am I stuck with." Saul asked even though he remebered the warning the older man gave him about leaving the country._

_"I have the perfect groups for you. Unfortunately," Mr. X paused as he took a sip of wine. Saul gulped as many thoughts began running down his mind. What was the boss about to say. Mr. X put his glass down on his desk and adjusted his suit jacket as he began to speak again, "you will have to move to a different country."_

_"What?" Saul's eyes widened._

_"Yes, but so not worry you won't be going far. You will be moving to South Korea. You will report to our headquarters there from now on." Mr. X informed._

_"Wow, another country. Sounds cool." Saul said. Normally he'd be nervous but things could literally not have been more perfect._

_"I'm glad you see it that way. Here is the file of the group you will be with. Please keep in mind that I have a few requirements for you." Mr. X smiled as he looked at the city's skyline._

_"Like?" Saul asked._

_"I have not only assigned you to help them with their music, what I mean is you will be playing their music live when they perform, but I also need you to be something else. You will be their bodyguard. Their number one bodyguard. You are to oversee everything they do and have reports so that you can keep up with them. You will learn everything about these idols. Their likes, dislikes, favorite foods, favorite past times, what they do from day to day, their sleep schedules and so on. I know it's a lot but I trust you with all of this." Mr. X turned to him and slid a file over the surface of the desk. He then picked up his briefcase._

_"This is a lot, don't you think?" Saul asked._

_"I don't. Now if you would, I have an important meeting so I will see you in South Korea." Mr. X said as he walked out. Saul being pushed by him. The man bid them all farewell and he left._

_"So you got everything you need?" Sakura asked Saul._

_"Yea. It's just I'm doing more than just writing music or playing music." Saul said as he held the file,_

_"Well, let's see who it is." Sakura said as she waited for Saul to open the file. When he did, his eyes widened._

_"BLACKPINK!" Saul yelled. His yell made its way through the whole building. Outside, an Eagle stood on a antenna. It lifted its wings before crying out loud and flying away. The Eagle glowed a little as it flew off into the distance._

-0-0-0-0-

"Why are my eyes covered?" Rosé asked as she moved her hands around.

"Because you shouldn't be seeing Rosie's body." Lisa answered.

"Man, I hate this. Who is that?" Rosé asked as her hand touched Jisoo's face.

"Anyways, at least we are putting on an outfit that can best suit you." Jennie claimed.

"No outfit can suit me if I'm in a girls body." Rosé said as she moved her arms around trying to get a hold of something.

"Done." Jisoo said.

"Ok, you can take it off." Lisa said. Rosé followed orders and took off the blindfold and she found herself looking in a mirror. She wore a black blous with a small black jacket that only went halfway down her sides. She wore a red and black plaid skirt that ended above her knees. She wore black chunky heeled ankle boots with long black socks that went up to her knees. He hair was down and went past her shoulders.

"Dang. I look hot." Rosé said to herself as she moved her hair back.

"Let's go see Cynthia and Rosie." Lisa drove Rosé out of the room.

They ended up outside. Saul was pacing back and forth and stopped once he noticed Rosé and the others exit. He smiled as he saw her. Her face was only that of anger.

"Let's go, we are late." Saul said.

The group arrived at the spectrum center that was lit up in a loo sorts of colors. Rosé had a look of disgust as they caught view of the stage they would all be on. They got onto the stage, Cynthia and Saul being directed else where. Saul looked worried as he followed Cynthia.

The event was about to begin when behind the stage where the idols stood, something occurred. The boy from before, Jungkook, wrote a note on his phone. A list with four names. The names of the BLACKPINK members. He smiled as he typed in numbers next to them before turning off his phone. He walked away from where he stood and Mikey stared at him. He shook his head as he ran until he crashed into Marco.

"Ow! Dude!" Marco said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, um, here you go. I don't know why you need it. Also that guy over there was typing some weird shit on his phone about the idol girls." Mikey said as he turned.

"We should look into it after I do this." Marco said as he grabbed the small case. He opened it and nodded.

"What is that?" Mikey asked.

"Something I've been working on based on a legend I heard. I gave it to Jisoo so that she could keep it safe and I just wanted to make sure I added this to it," Mikey pulled out a small chip and put it into the battery, "ok, put it back." Marco said.

"What? First of all why is Jisoo protecting this thing? And second of all-" Mikey questioned.

"Do it!" Marco almsot yelled. Mikey listened and put the case back into Jisoo's bag. He returned to Marco who was already looking things up on his phone.

"What are you looking up?" Mikey asked.

"You said that guy was writing something weird about the idols. I'm looking him up and looking for anything interesting." Marco explained.

"Hey! You two aren't allowed back here!" Both boys stood up straight as they turned slowly to face behind them. A security guard had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot.

"You see, we were just on the way out." Marco said before he began dashing. Mikey turned his head five times before following Marco.

Further back, behind a curtain, Switchler was preparing for an attack. He laughed quietly but deviously as he summonses a group of Ravagers. He then waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Half an hour later, the event started with Mr. X coming up to the stage once again. He adjusted the small pocket hanky in his suit pocket which seemed to be designed weirdly but no one minded. Mr. X waved to everyone as everyone clapped.

"Welcome. I know everyone's awaiting the big announcement today but first we must do our proper meet and greets. I gladly invite anyone to come up to the stage. Thank you." Mr. X waved again and smiled more brightly. Rosé, who was walking up on the stage with the others, felt a chill.

"This dude. Who is he?" She asked herself as she was guided to her seat.

The man finished and nodded his head at all the idols who were preparing their pens and other things. He walked off stage adjusting his jacket once again before walking past Mikey and Marco who were hiding behind some trees. They also felt chills. They peeked their heads around and looked at the man as they noticed something sinister coming from him. They ignored it when they heard the security guards.

"I hope this goes great." Saul put his hands together and prayed.

"No problem. I know Saul won't mess this up." Cynthia comforted the girl who was trapped in the body of a boy.

Just as the first group of fans were let on, a loud explosion was heard. Everyone ducked as they all turned to where the noise originated from. Switchler walked out with Ravagers running out like crazy.

"Let's finish this rangers!" The monster yelled as he dashed for Saul and Cynthia.

"How did he know?" Cynthia asked as she pushed Saul out of the way before jumping out of the way herself.

"We have to morph!" Mikey yelled as he kicked a Ravager as the last of the civilians escaped.

"Yea I know. Let's try it." Marco said as he pulled out a green battery. Mikey followed with a blue battery and they inserted them into the morphers. From a far, someone stood watching, as if I'm stand by waiting for a command.

**Shark!**

**Elephant!**

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They yelled as he they shot out the animal spirits. They transformed into their suits and rushed forward. Blue tried to slash with his sabers but missed completely and was kicked from behind. Green tried to use his mace but couldn't land a hit and was hit back with the ball instead.

"This isn't going to work." Marco shook his head before being attacked by monsters again. Black then jumped in as he punched a monster square in the face.

"Well then, I'll handle it all." Black dusted off his hands as he prepared to battle.

"Don't make it easy for him!" Green yelled at him.

"I know exactly what to do." Switchler liftednhis arms and his symbols glowed again as they caught Black and Green. Mikey and Anthony's faint bodies escaped their bodies and switched places before entering their new destinations.

"Not again." Black said as he looked down at his body.

"Ow, What happened?" Green looked around before looking down. "No! Now I'm part of it!" Green yelled.

"That's why you don't rush into it blindly." Yellow sped around them all as she slashed the monsters with her claws. She stopped next to Blue only to feel the monsters beam catch her. Her mind exited her body as it switched places with Marco and they entered their new bodies.

"You we're saying." Green pointed as he spoke.

"Just great." Blue shook his head.

"Oh shit, I feel... different." Yellow said as she looked at her arms.

"Haha so much fun." The monster attacked the rangers and sent them falling back.

"What are you doing! Go fight!" Rosé walked up to Saul who seemed confused. Cynthia nodded her head as she rushed into battle, transforming as she did.

"I can't fight. I'm just a singer and dancer." Saul spoked as he turned away.

"Oh stop being a big wimp!" Rosé said as she reached into Saul's pants pocket and pulled out a battery. She then forced Saul's hand up and activated the Morpher. She inserted the battery.

**Tiger!**

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" Rosé yelled as she aimed the Morpher for Saul and sent out the spirit. The spirit returned to its owner and transformed him into his ranger form.

"Ah! Look at me!" Red looked at his body.

"Go!" Rosé kicked Red forward and sent him crashing into the monster.

"Hello." The monster greeted as Red looked up.

"Ah!" Red said as he ducked, dodging the monsters attack. He then punched once but the monster barely flinched.

"Put more force into it!" Rosé yelled as the other idol girls joined her.

"I can't!" He said.

"Damn it!" Rosé said before she dashed towards the monster. She kicked Switchler right in the uprights. Switchler took a few steps back.

"I can't do it." Red said as he looked down in defeat.

"Rosie, just look at it as if you were dancing. Timing is key. As long as your timing is on point, you will hit the monster successfully." Rosé explained.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Of course. Think of it as a dance routine. Lisa! Give me a beat!" Rosé yelled.

"Oh! I don't know how." Lisa said.

"Your biggest fan is here." Rosé pointed. Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo turned to see the Tiger Zord standing behind them.

"Oh I see. Tiger, show them how it's done." Lisa cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled at the huge robot. The Zord happily growled as it opened it's mouth wider.

"This song. It's, Don't Know What to," Red looked up at Rosé.

"Do Without You." Rosé said as she prepared to fight.

"I think I get it now. Let's go." Red nodded his head.

"Yea." Rosé said. They both then began to run forward as the did a flip and hit the monster in the chest. They began doing a whole dance routine as they danced forwards and backwards. Right to left and left to right. They managed to keep the monster back.

"This isn't good." The monster noted as he tried his best to defend himself.

"Don't know," a punch, "What to do." A kick. "Without you!" They yelled together as they jumped up and kicked the monster back. The monster fell back.

"Take out your sword and finish it." Rosé said as the wind blew her hair back. Red nodded as he summoned his sword. He was surprised that he did it but left the surprise for later.

"That's enough!" Caste jumped into battle as he shot everyone back. The ground in front of Rosé was shot as she fell back.

"Caste! What are you doing here!" The monster asked.

"This!" Caste pulled out a vile and shoved it into the monster. The monster started struggling as he fell back. He began sparking as he felt pain.

"What's going on?" Blue asked as the monster started going berserk.

"Kill them already! And don't forget those stupid girls." Caste informed as he took a few steps back. The monster shook as it ran and slashed all the rangers. The monster didn't stop there as he started dragging Black and Green on the ground, sending them into a nearby shop. He then pushed the hell out of Blue and kicked Yellow back. The monster roared as it headed straight for Red. Red held up his hands until he felt wind pass by him. He looked in front of him as he saw the monster being held back by air.

"What the." Red said.

"It's... My... Time!" The wind pushed the monster back into the stage causing it to collapse. In front of Red, the wind started winding down as someone appeared. The person stopped spinning and held his head up high.

"Eddie?" Yellow asked as she looked at the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Caste asked.

"Look at me. I will be the one to defeat all these monsters terrorizing the city and the world. I will be the best hero in the world." Eduardo spoke as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a watch. He pushed the watches face and it turned on. He then pulled out a battery.

"No way." Blue looked at the boy in surprise.

Eduardo moved the battery and held it under his right arm. He let the strap of the watch scan the battery and the battery was transported into the watch.

**Rhino!**

The Morphers voice was loud and clear. A white spirit like Morpher formed over his wrist as he held his arm back. He smiled as he prepared to launch.

"Animal Strike!" Eduardo pulled his arm futher back, "Spirit Unleashed!" He yelled as he thrust his arm forward. He sent out his spirit and his morphing sequence began.

He stood alone in the plains of Africa. He opened his eyes as a giant herd of Rhinos charged at him. He smiled and ran forward. He ran through the crowd of Rhinos before colliding with one in particular. His suit was formed as he slid on the ground. He stopped and looked straight ahead as a rhino head spun around his body and went through his head. It then backed up onto his head and finished the formation of his suit.

He stood again in the spectrum center, holding his right arm up in the air and his left arm down. He then swiped his thumb across his helmet.

"Another one. Like Kai said." Rosé whispered.

"Look at this color. It will be the color of your destruction." White yelled as he ran forward.

"Did that make sense?" Black scratched his head.

"Looks like a new ranger has appeared, I will retreat for now." Castle said as he ran off and disappeared.

"What do we do?" Blue asked.

"Don't know." Green shrugged.

"Eddie?" Yellow looked at White as he began fighting.

White threw five punches and landed them all. He gave a quick nod before kicking the monster back and then kneeing the monster right in its gut. White gave no mercy as he continued to beat the monster to a pulp. He spun around and kicked the monster in the face.

He continued fighting the monster. He pulled out his Strike Saber and he slashed the monster. He pulled out his blaster and shot the monster back. He stood up tall as if he knew what he were doing. He put his weapons away and pulled back both his arms before shooting them forward, sending a huge burst of air towards the monster. The monster crashed into more buildings and ended up going in a circle as he ended up back in the rubble of the stage.

He then activated another battery. His number began to glow. A ball of white light exited his number. Inside the light, a shape began to form. It was a long staff like item with a sharp blade on the top right that curved down. White grabbed hold of the item and pulled it out of the light. He spun it around before griping the item.

"Rhino Scythe!" White yelled as he brought the scythe up and brought it back down, sending a white slash straight for the monster. It hit the monster and sent him into the air. White nodded and jumped into the air, next to the monster. He brought back his scythe and swung it forward as he slashed the monster right in the middle. The monster fell and blew up instantly. White landed on his feet as he spun around and put his hand on his helmet. He tilted his head forward a little as if to look disappointed but he wasn't. He was hiding his true feelings underneath.

"Woah." Blue said.

The explosion had changed direction a little as it began to die down and it was headed straight for Rosé. Red then grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"I did it. I actually did it." White said as he turned.

"Yea worlds shortest debut." Green walked up to him.

"What, that was amazing for a short debut. I am going to be the best ranger after all." White began to brag.

"So it really is you Eduardo." Green said to him.

"How do you know that?" White pointed a finger.

"Because I'm your friend." Green took off his helmet to reveal his face.

"Marco! No way." White almsot fell back.

"Everyone back in their own body?" Mikey asked on the side. Alicia nodded and Anthony gave a thumbs up as he tried to catch his breath.

"So you have your Zord ready?" Marco asked.

"Zord. You mean I have my own robot. I don't have it ready." White said as he began to think. Then, as always, the monster grew to giant size. It began to rampage just like it did after Caste put the vile into him.

"Just use the Zord battery." Alicia took off her helmet as well.

"Alicia, you're a ranger too? Wow." Eduardo pushed his belt and a battery appeared.

"That's the one." Mikey said as Blue and Black took off their helmets.

"We'll let you handle this." Anthony said to him.

"Don't know you guys but I'll try it out." Eduardo put the battery under his Morpher and it was scanned. His spirit like Morpher appeared again and he aimed properly before shooting out the battery.

-0-0-0-0-

The battery flew to the plains of Afirca. It angled down and went into the ground. It entered a bay in which it entered a huge object. The objects had eyes that glowed red. The giant made a huge sound as it charged out of its bay.

The Rhino Zord charged out onto the plains. It was a huge robot that had the appearance of a rhinoceros. It had a huge number 7 similar to the one on the White Rangers suit on its side. It roared loudly as it charged towards the city.

-0-0-0-0-

"Is that it?" White asked as the huge Zord crashed into the giant monster.

"Well guessing that your Morpher said 'Rhino' and you have a horn on your helmet, I guess that yours." Mikey said.

"Cool. How do I get in?" White asked.

"You just jump on it, make a bond and jump into your cockpit." Alicia explained.

"Make a bond?" White rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Just go!" Marco pushed him.

"Alright alright. Here I go." White ran and jumped with both his feet. He landed on top of the Zord. "Sup Zord. Any chance we can be friends."

The Zord moved its head around as it made its sound. Eduardo shrugged as he entered his cockpit. He pulled out his saber and put it into a hole next to the console.

"I think that goes there. And what goes here?" White looked at the console as there was a sort of rectangular hole.

"That would be me." A drone entered the cockpit.

"Rover?" White questioned.

"I'm not Rover! By the way, you have a few minutes before you start overheating. I was supposed to say that earlier but, I don't really care." The drone flew around carelessly.

"Better get to work then. Wait, I can overheat?" White stopped as he asked.

"Just fight!" The drone yelled.

"Fine!" Eduardo grabbed the drone and returned it to its rectangular rest shape. He then put it into its console and his Zord was now under his control.

The rhino roared as it charged forward. It hit the monster with its horn and pushed it back. The monster fell back before being stomped on by the Zord. The Zord then rushed forward before taking a u-turn and coming back for a final round. The monster shot at the Zord but missed every shot. The Zord was ready for one final attack.

"He we go!" White yelled as the Zord hit the monster down. The monster stumbled around as the rhinos horn glowed white. It charged forward once again and its horn pierced into the monsters body. It threw the monster forward as it exploded into a million pieces. The Zord stood up on its hind legs in victory.

"Can't believe he actually did it." Anthony yawned.

"I did it? I did it!" White jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling of his cockpit. He rubbed his head as he felt the pain. The Rhino Zord began walking away as Sakura appeared.

"Eddie! Was that your Zord?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Sakura? Yea that was it. Pretty cool huh? To be honest I thought this would have been a lot more epic." Eduardo admitted.

"We should go meet your new ranger friends." Sakura admitted.

"Sakura, I don't think you are part of this are you?" Eduardo asked.

"I have a lot of knowledge on the Power Rangers and Horn asked me to join you guys." Sakura said to him.

"Eddie!" Marco and the others met up with him.

"These must be them, nice to meet you all." Sakura greeted them.

"Hi, who are you?" Alicia asked.

"I'm Sakura, one of Eduardo's... friends." Sakura seemed hesitant.

"Nice to meet you." Alicia smiled.

"It's a pleasure for me, I can't wait to help you guys." Sakura smiled.

"Help?" Mikey asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later." Kai's voice came throught the communicators.

"Kai?" Marco questioned.

"Ms. Akashi?!" Anthony's jaw dropped.

"Anthony? Are you a... Power Ranger?" Sakura asked the young man.

"Uh... no... maybe... what have you heard?" Anthony said nervously.

"Enough! Where's Saul?" Kai asked.

"Saul?" Sakura looked up at them.

"You know him?" Mikey asked.

"Guys! Have any of you seen Rosie?" Lisa appeared with her other friends as they looked. Not to far were the male idols.

"Haven't seen her or Saul." Anthony answered.

"We should look for them." Mikey told the group.

"Wait, I got it. You guys are talking about Saul. Chul, right?" Eduardo asked.

"How do you know his nickname?" Mikey was now concerned.

"I remember that, he's my friend, duh." Eduardo said.

"You would remember that now." Marco shook his head.

"Let's go!" Cynthia commanded.

Near the rubble, Rosé opened her eyes slowly. She felt something under her. She looked down and saw Saul. Her face was close to his and she sat up with her cheeks red. Saul woke up and looked as he saw Rosé sitting on top of him.

"As much as I want to like this, it hurts." Saul spoke.

"Sorry." Rosé got off of him. Saul sat up.

"You saved me?" Rosé asked.

"I don't know what exaclty happened but sure." Saul smiled.

"Uh, thank you for helping me out." Rosé said.

"I barely helped out." Saul admitted.

"I feel tired." Rosé spit out the words as she fell onto Saul's lap.

"Guess you aren't ready to fight like a ranger huh?" Saul laughed as he looked up at the sky.

"Rosé?" A boy said quietly as he hid behind a wall. He clentched his fist and punched the wall. "I'll have you all to myself on the tour, just you wait.

Saul laughed as he couldn't fight the urge to stroke the girls hair. The girl smiled in her sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Farther away, on a rooftop, Neo stood admiring the view of his king.

"Neo! What are you still doing here?" Sebastian showed up again.

"Enjoying the view of my King and his Queen." Neo smiled. Sebastian turned to see Saul sitting with a girl on his lap.

"Chul the fool." Sebastian smiled.

"Don't call my king that." Neo said as he sat.

"Let's go, you are coming back to the future with me." Sebastian said.

"Sorry but I can't. I need to rewrite history and put it back on track. Some stupid idiot thought it would be a great idea to put a tour together with BLACKPINK and BTS. This has put a strain on the future and I need to put it back on track. Besides, you can't go back." Neo smirked.

"Liar." Sebastian tried to open a portal with his device but it didn't work. Instead, it sparked and he dropped it as it broke.

"I told you. The timeline has been changed. You exist outside of time now just like me. We need to work together to put it back on track." Neo smirked again.

"That's bullshit. Who did this?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a feeling I know who." Neo's smile faded and he got up, holding his book tightly.

"Guess this is going to be a long trip." Sebastian said to himself. Neo looked behind him, his face in a state of shock.

-0-0-0-0-

"This tour was the perfect idea." Mr. X played with a pair of metal balls.

"Why sir, why do this." A woman asked him.

"I must revive a beast from the past. One who will cause destruction." Mr. X smiled.

"Huh?" The woman was confused.

"I have finally learned what the red rangers weakness is and I plan to exploit it. He will destroy cities, countries! All to regain his beloved 'queen'." Mr. X spoke as darkness began to spill. He began laughing as he did.

"Uh sir?" The woman asked.

"Sorry... you won't be allowed to live since you heard that." Mr. X snapped his fingers and in a instant, the woman was stabbed with a sword. Her blood spilled on the floor almost instantly as the sword was taken out. She fell to the floor as she bled to death.

"Are you sure about this?" Zaku asked Axis.

"Don't ever ask me that again." Axis said as he adjusted his suit jacket. He smiled like the devil. Zaku was concerned but he let it be.

Mr. X began to laugh wickedly. His laugh only growing more and more as his darkness did. He watched a single monitor. A video of Saul and Rosé walking into the spectrum center together, close to eachother. He laughed like the Joker as darkness finally overtook him. The echo of laughter was left in a now empty room.

———————————————————————————

A/N: What a pain in the ass. I swear my job is pissing me off. I'm so off track on where I want to be and sometimes I feel like I'm in a rut. I apologize for being late to post and update. I also want to apologize if my writing seems rushed or whatever you guys think it is. I try my best and that's all I can do. Im only human. Anyways, thank you all for the support and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story. Until next time.


	18. Fear Factor

A/N: The beginning of a new chapter. It's something I always enjoy. One thing though, I'm still pretty angry at myself and at many other things. I barely have time to do things and when I do, I try my best to write. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I sound like a broken record now, XD. Anyways, enough broken record. Let's get into this new chapter before I lose my ideas.

(Disclaimer: I do now own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 18: Fear Factor

Everyone stood at the airport with signs that Cynthia made. The signs all had some form of saying "goodbye" and "good luck". They awaited for the idols to arrive as they were set to leave the airport at ten o'clock in the morning. The only one absent from the party was Saul who had disappeared in the early hours of the morning. Eduardo was also not present due to the fact that he was still the new guy.

Mikey held his sign with a smile for some unknown reason. Alicia and Cynthia did the same but they were actually genuinely happy to give their best wishes to the idols. Anthony on the other hand was threading an annoying child with his sign. Marco, with all his power, tried to stop him.

"Guys, they're coming!" Cynthia said as she kicked Anthony to get him in line. They all called over to the four girls who looked up to see them. The guards who surrounded the girls moved to the sides to let the girls pass.

"You guys. What are you doing here?" Lisa was the one who asked.

"Well, we are here to give you guys some good luck." Alicia answered her.

"That's so sweet. Thanks guys." Jennie said.

"Yea, it's not like I had some other thing to do." Anthony let his head fall back as he groaned before feeling the full force of a kick hit his shin. He fell backwards and held onto his leg.

"That's ok. We don't really like you either." Lisa pretended you hate the boy and recieved a angry grumble in response.

"Look at them." Marco whispered to the group as they all turned to see Mikey stumbling over words as he talked to Jisoo.

"Is he speaking Korean?" Alicia asked.

"I heard he was practicing a little." Marco held back his laugh.

"Um, how do I say good luck?" Mikey asked before feeling the warm touch of Jisoo's hands.

"Thank you." Jisoo said to him.

"Uh, Yea." Mikey reddened a Little as he looked around for the flowers he had also gotten. He handed them over, his hands shaking a little as he did.

"So cute." Jennie commented.

"Hey, did Saul come with you guys?" Everyone turned to see Rosé, who hugged her stuffed toy tightly.

"He disappeared this morning without a word. Probably went to train somewhere deep in the jungle." Alicia answered.

"Oh, I see." Rosé's expression lowered.

"But don't worry, he sends his wishes. I'm sure of it." Mikey said but he didn't actually know. He was just saying it to help Saul out.

"It's ok Rosie." Jennie shook her friend a little so that she would feel a bit better. She smiled a little but turned away as she gripped the toy tighter.

"Come on. Who cares about that guy. He's an idiot after all." Anthony said.

"Isn't he your own cousin?" Marco asked.

"I prefer not to mention that part." Anthony said quickly and silently.

"Shut up." Cynthia said through her teeth.

"That's our call." Lisa said as she heard their names being called. Everyone turned to see the other idol group waiting alongside a few other people.

"Good luck everyone. We hope you have a safe trip and a great tour." Alicia informed with a big smile.

"Thanks. Bye everyone." Lisa waved along with the other girls. The girls walked towards the other group after recovering the waves and smiles of this unlikely group of friends.

"Why isn't he here?" Alicia's aura had changed as fast as a cheetah's running.

"He didn't say anything. I was serious when I said that he just disappeared." Marco said recalling that he was the one who informed Alicia of his disappereace.

"I'm going to hurt him when I see him." Cynthia clentched her fist.

"Is it really that big a deal. Like Saul actually cares for them. He said that he only keeps from erasing their minds about our identities because they may have something to do with his past." Anthony shocked everyone. He had actually remembered what Saul had talked about a few weeks ago.

"Yea well, I don't care what his reasons are. That girl may well be in love with him and he's ignoring her." Cynthia clenched both her fists as a faint firey aura appeared around her.

"Yea right, Saul's right. Girls like them wouldn't like someone like him." Mikey turned as he began walking towards the exit after making sure that the girls were gone. The others followed.

"Says the one with the crush on the girl who has a crush on him. Also the same guy who has a girlfriend who he avoids." Alicia was the one who talked.

"I don't have a crush on Jisoo." Mikey said.

"I never said the name of the girl who had a crush on you." Alicia smiled.

"Argh! Well, about my other relationship, I plan on breaking it off. Soon." Mikey stuffed his hands into his pockets as he pulled out his keys. He opened it and allowed Anthony to get into it.

"You better do it soon or you won't be able to start something with Jisoo." Marco teased before entering his own car quickly after Marco threw a piece of trash at him.

"Whatever!" Mikey yelled as he got into his car.

"You like Jisoo." Anthony said as he smiled deviously until he got punched on his arm. He held his arm as he closed his eyes, the pain surging through his body.

-0-0-0-0-

Eduardo picked up the hoodie from his bed. His new room was suitable for him. He was getting ready to help Sakura move in. The other day Sakura met with Mick and they spent hours talking about how you could improve the zords and the ranger weapons.

He put on the hoodie that Kai had made for him. He met Kai briefly. His hoodie was similar to the other ranger hoodies. The hoodie was white in color. On the left side of the hoodie was a cool design of a rhino, appearing as if it were charging at something. It's horn appearing to be wanting to come off the hoodie. On the right side of the hoodie was a black design of the rhinos head. On the right side, on his chest, was the Animal Strike symbol. On the back of his hoodie was a rhino styled number 7, the same one that was on his suit. On the top back of his hoodie were the words, "Charging Rhino". On the bottom back of his hoodie was the phrase, "Charge of the Rhino", which he had to admit wasn't really cool but it wasn't horrible. He had on his pair of black jeans and white vans. He decided to put on a pair of black fingerless gloves. His Morpher remained as a white watch to fit in with his outfit.

"How's the outfit?" Eduardo turned to see a smiling Sakura greet him.

"I like it but I prefer windbreakers." Eduardo spoke honestly.

"At least you got something. Hurry up, I have to give my apartment key back by this afternoon." Sakura said as she put on her coat.

"Have you seen him yet?" Eduardo asked Sakura, causing her to stop in place.

"N..n..no." Sakura stuttered a little.

"Oh." Eduardo turned away.

"Have you?" Sakura asked.

"No, not yet. Seems he disappeared this morning." Eduardo stuffed his hands in his pocket after letting his close. The sliding doors were just finished being installed. They impressed everyone. Saul was a little disappointed because up til now, he was opening and closing doors with his hand. Now you could close or open the door with the touch of a button. There were a ton of settings for the doors.

"Let's go." Sakura shrugged off the whole question and they left. They got outside of the base where there was a blacktop road. It was built by Kai himself so that the rangers could have cars when they came together. Sakura brought a big truck and left it outside the base. Steel was standing outside looking at a nearby tree as he looked at the small bugs crawling up it.

"Robot?" Eduardo pointed his finger, getting the attention of said robot.

"Ah! You must be Eduardo. It must be a pleasure for you." Steel spoke in a voice with confidence.

"Huh?" Eduardo tilted his head with confusion.

"You are meeting me for the first time. You must be very excited. I know I know, it's a lot to take in, but you'll get over it." Steel looked up at the sky as he spoke, boasting about himself.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Eduardo shook his head.

"Steel, Mick said that you would help me move my stuff." Sakura spoke to the robot now.

"Of course. I am the strongest half robot half human around." Steel put his his arm as if to flex his muscles.

"Half human?" Eduardo said as he tilted his head.

"Great. Let's go then. It would be a great idea if you got into the back of the truck." Sakura explained as they all got closer to the truck.

"I know. It's a shame but it is how it is." Steel said as he got into the back and closed the door. Sakura got into the passenger seat and Eduardo got into the drivers seat. They all left, heading for Sakura's apartment.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul locked the door to the apartment and made sure it was locked. He wasn't going to be back in Japan for a while. He turned to Saki who looked at him with a worried expression. Saul grabbed Saki's hand and gave her a nod. She nodded back and they began walking out of the apartment complex. They entered the parking complex and unlocked a caged garage door. His car was inside. He checked to make sure he didn't have anything valuable in there. After confirming it, he locked the car and locked the cage door. He grabbed Saki's hand again and they exited the complex. They took twenty minutes on a bus to get to a train station._

_They entered the train station and awaited the next train. They were ready to buy tickets until Saul caught view of something weird and out of place. A man stood around casually holding a newspaper. The thing that was out of place was the handle of a pistol, coming out of his coat. The man looked up at Saul. Saul gripped Saki's hand tighter. He then dashed the other direction, prompting the other man to start chasing him._

_Saki tried her best to hold on. Saul knew who was after him. A crooked cop. Definitely someone working with the woman from before. They stopped a taxi and got into it. Saul gave the driver directions to the airport and the driver took them there. __When they arrived, they entered the airport where they caught view of Sakura. They stopped in front of her. Saul let go of Saki's hand and turned the other way._

_"Where are you going?" Sakura stopped him by grabbing his hand._

_"Don't worry about it. You just get the tickets that Mr. X has for us. I'll meet you guys at the gate." Saul gave a smile and ran off towards the entrance._

_"Let's go." Sakura kept her eye on Saul as he ran off. Saki could only watch him leave with a worried look. Sakura grabbed Saki's hand and they left to where they were supposed to go._

_Outside, Saul wandered until he found what he was looking for. Four black cars arrived and stopped near him. They all surronded Saul within a minute. Saul studied each and every one of them. He smiled as he threw his backpack on the floor._

_"Gentlemen. I'm sure there is a much easier way to settle this." Saul spoke to them._

_"Stand down!" One of the men yelled as they all pulled out their weapons._

_"I see we are going to have to do this the hard way." Saul continued smiling, his eyes beginning to glow red._

_After five minutes, Saul picked up his backpack. He held his arm and tied it with a handkerchief. He then tied a bandana he had in his bag to stop the bleeding. That was the only place in his body where blood came out, but he wiped a blood stain off his cheek. He wiped his teeth with his finger and spit out some blood. He stretched as his eyes returned to normal and he walked back into the airport._

_When he arrived at the gate, he saw Sakura and Saki in a section full of empty seats. He got closer to them and put his bag down as he sat. Sakura and Saki's eyes widened when they saw the blood marks on his arm._

_"What happened?" Sakura got up quickly and took out a pack of wipes from her own bag and she began cleaning the boy up._

_"Don't worry about it. I gotta double check something." Saul opened his bag and pulled out a file folder. He opened it and pushed aside the one about the group he was going to work with. He looked at the one that had an official stamp on it. It had Saki's name on it. It was an official document that claimed they Saul was Saki's guardian._

_"Congrats. Looks like that man from before helped us out." Sakura smiled as she wiped his arm._

_"Yup. I have a new little sister." Saul laughed as he looked at Saki who looked very tired. He got up and moved his chair closer to her. He let her head fall on his shoulder. She fell asleep. Sakura sat in her own seat. They had two more hours until their flight took off._

-0-0-0-0-

"This tour is going to kill me... not." Axis spoke to himself in his office as he wrote down a few notes in a notebook.

"Master. I finished it. A way for me and Zaku to blend in with the humans." Byxis appeared in the room from a black cloud.

"Really now. How?" Axis put down his pen as he payed full attention to his scientist.

"I used the technology that your followers use to change human. After studying for hours on top of hours, I've figured out a way to make the switch work for us non-humans." Byxis spoke, refusing to use the word 'monster'.

"Sounds wonderful. Is it working yet?" Axis asked.

"Of course. I already have a switch ready for Zaku and myself." Byxis pulled out two switches. They had a similar look to the ones given to Axis' followers but they had a better design. They were black in color and the switch was outlined in red. It had two spikes coming off the sides that curved and pointed down. They also had Axis' symbol on the front in a more horrific way. Axis smiled as he pushed a button on the bottom on his desk.

"You called?" Zaku appeared as he responded to Axis' call.

"I want you to try out the switch that Byxis here has created." Axis sat back in his chair, lifting up his left leg onto his right leg.

"Very well. Give it here you big goblin." Zaku ripped the device from Byxis' hands.

"Now, I have chosen two suitable forms I found while 'surfing the web'." Byxis used air quotes as he spoke.

"Let's just do it already!" Zaku threatened as he held his sword up before putting it back down.

"Of course. Just push the button on the top." Byxis laughed.

Zaku and Byxis pushed the buttons at the same time. Black tornados surronded them. These tornados were more dangerous however as black lightning appeared around them. The tornados subsided and now, two men stood in place of the monsters.

"Yes it worked." Byxis jumped with joy.

"What the hell am I. A... human!" Zaku showed disgust.

"Well well, where did you find these forms exactly." Axis was impressed.

"I found my form an a page that spoke of a famous actor and voice actor. His name was, 'Blark Babill'. Wait that's not it, I think it's, 'Hark Mamill'. Whatever it was I found it. Apparently one of his voice roles sounds very familiar to mine, for Zaku I found someone who acted as a mad titan in a movie. I think his name was 'Bosh Jrolin'. Something like that." Byxis looked down at the ground as he admired his new body. He had modified the switches so that they would be automatically clothed.

"I hate this form. But if it helps me take down the Rangers, then I can get used to it." Zaku clenched his fist.

"Great work Byxis. Now what about my other experiment." Axis lifted his eyebrow as he held his hands together in front of his face.

"Yes. Come in!" Byxis called out. A black cloud appeared out of nowhere and a monster came out.

The monster was brown in color and had a big face. It only had one eye and it was huge. The iris of the eye was completely black and was surronded by white. It had a muscular body and a small horn on top of its head. It also had various symbols, almsot Egyptian like.

"Hello, master. The fear, Cycloid, master has arrived." The monster got down on one knee. He had a hint of a French accent in his voice.

"Good, but please use your human form. Your big eye freaks me out." Axis looked away from the monster.

"Of course. Sorry for that." The monster pulled out it's switch and pushed it. A black tornado formed over him and then transformed him into his human form. He wore black eye makeup and had on a tight slim legged jacket. He wore no shirt underneath and had on tight purple skinny pants. His shoes were black and shined with the light.

"You are the French mindfreak fellow, am I correct." Axis questioned.

"Yes, master. I am the master of fear. I will make those rangers see their worst fears. Then, I will kill them." The mindfreak began to laugh maniacally.

"Good. Then get to work. You two, stay on standby. You may go explore life as a human but when I call you, you come quickly." Axis pointed at Zaku and Byxis.

"Of course master. Thank you." Byxis said as he and Zaku got down on their knees.

"Now all of you leave!" Axis slammed his hand on the desk. His followers were startled then they all disappeared.

The phone rang. Axis rolled his eyes as he picked it up and waited for the person on the other side to speak. When no one did, he decided to do it.

"Hello?" Axis spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Axis. There is much we need to discuss." A voice came through the phone.

"You! But how are you?" Axis looked down in horror.

"First of all make sure Caste gets one of those newly modified switches. Then, listen to closely to the next part." The other voice began to laugh as Axis' eyes widened.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul ran the flat rock down the flat side of his sword. He spit to the side as he continued letting his thoughts run wild. Some naughty thoughts managing to sneak in there, causing him to smile a little. When he finished, he threw the rock off to the side and held the sword up. He let the sun shine down on it.

"As sharp as ever." He said to himself as he stood up.

He dashed forward and slashed a small tree. A moment of silence filled the air. The tree then cane falling down. The big sound caused many birds to fly away. Two certain birds however stayed in place, staring at Saul. He felt their presence and he turned towards them.

One of the birds was an eagle. The other bird was a hawk. They both looked down upon him before looking at eachother. The eagle screamed as it flapped it's wings and flew away, the hawk stayed in place.

"Interesting." Saul whispered to himself.

He let his sword disappear in a ball of fire. He walked over to his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He got onto but looked back at the hawk who remained where it was. It stared at him. Saul shook his head and started the bike up. He reved it a few times before taking off.

After leaving the jungle, he had one place in mind. He went to the airport and stopped near the departures gate. He looked at his phone and shook his head. He took off again, his tires screeching as he did. He drove faster than most cars that drove alongside him. Fire sparked every mile. He eventually stopped when he saw the panic of the people. He knew exactly what was going on. He pulled up his battery and morphed before driving off again, fire starting on his back wheel.

He arrived at where the people were running from. Ravagers attacked the people with their weapons. Red looked around until he found the main monster. A big eyed monster was laughing as he shot various people with a beam that appeared from his eye. Red reved his bike again before letting it rip. He lifted his bike up into one wheel and caught the monster by surprise.

"What the! The red ranger. What amazing timing." The monster claimed.

"I don't know what you mean but that doesn't matter. I'm killing you here and now." Red summoned his Tiger Sword and got off his bike. He walked slowly as he moved his sword slowly up onto his shoulder. He finally began his dash as he slashed the Ravagers that remained in his way. He then clashed with the monster and kicked it. The monster fell into some tall bushes and disappeared. Red seemed surprised but he stopped when he heard the others come.

"Saul!" Pink yelled. She got closer and slashed him.

"What the hell was that for!" Red turned quickly, his anger appearing.

"You hirt Rosé's feelings, you jerk." Pink was about to slash again but Blue put his sword in the way.

"Ok, let's not fight about it right now, we have monsters to deal with." Blue told Pink who turned away. Red shook his head before turning around. Blue sighed.

"I agree with Cynthia, though. You were kind of a jerk. Rosé even took the plush toy you have her." Yellow put her finger on her chin and tilted her head.

"Yea well why would that matter. If he didn't go, he didn't go. There aren't any problems." Black was laid-back like always. As usual, Pink kicked him on his leg and let him fall.

"I see you guys just fight amongst yourselves." White appeared and walked up to the rangers.

"Eduardo, about time you got here." Green moved a little, scratching the back of his helmet.

"Yea well, Sakura said I had to." White stopped as he crossed his arms.

"Sakura?" Red whispered as he looked over his shoulder at the White Ranger. For some reason, he felt his presence as an annoyance.

"Ugh, you guys are going down!" The monster reappeared and spoke in a clear French accent.

"Frenchie." White said before dashing forward.

"Frenchie? What the hell is that." Black said as he was pushed aside.

"Stop you idiot!" Red called out. It was too late as White was hit right in the chest.

"He underestimated the enemy." Blue shook his head as he let it fall into his hand.

"Idiot." Red said before dashing forward. The others following him.

Red slashed the monster and was followed by Blue. Black slashed back and forth. Pink and Yellow jumped and landed next to the monster, slashing his sides. Green then punched the monster and did a barrage attack of punches. White jumped back up and shook his body before running towards the monster. Red was about to slash the monster again before being pushed aside by White. White kicked the monster back. Red slashed White from behind.

"What the hell!" White turned around.

"You're in my way." Red slashed White again and ran forward. He slashed the monster four times before the monster punched back.

"It's time I use my powers, don't you think." The monster spoke as his eye began to glow. Red seemed shocked as he rose his sword up and deflected the attack that was meant for him. It hit Yellow immediately, causing her to fall. Her eyes glowed a purple and brownish color.

"Alicia! Are you ok?" Pink ran over to her and picked her up. Yellow held her head as she looked at Pink.

"Ahhh!!" Yellow jumped up and started backing up.

"Alicia! What is it?" Pink asked.

"Stay away. Stay away! You stupid clown!" In Yellow's eyes, she saw a clown, a scary clown at that. It walked slowly towards Yellow.

"Clown?" Blue tilted his head before being slashed back by the monster.

"Your turn!" The monster yelled as he shot Blue. Blue let his head drop before looking up.

"Ahh!!" Blue yelled as he saw his fear. In Blue's eyes, he saw a girl, covered in blood. On her chest she wrote the words 'You are Mine' in blood.

"What's going on?" Green asked.

"I'm showing them their greatest fears. Speaking of, you are next." The monster shot a beam. Green pulled out his sword and blocked the attack but he sent it flying towards Cynthia. Cynthia was hit and she fell back. She looked up to see humanoid spiders walking around.

"Ahh! Spiders!" Cynthia yelled.

"Fears huh?" White said.

"I don't care. I don't fear anything!" Black said as he attacked the monster.

Black got close but was shot either way. He fell back as his fear began to form. He looked up to see a... dentist? This dentist had various tools for fingers and it's face was completely covered. It began to laugh evilly as Black tried his best to escape.

"My teeth are all fine! Leave me alone!" Black yelled.

"That's four down, three to go." The monster yelled.

"You'll never get us!" Green said before being blasted back.

"Assassin. Looks like you came in handy." Cycloid looked over at a Ravager monster. Except this one was more advanced that the regular Ravagers and the Guard Ravagers. They still looked distorted but they had mechanical suits along with typical assassin clothing, like the ones you would find in the game 'Assassins Creed'. This monster held a sword in hand.

"Shut up!" The monster spoke.

"What?" Red looked at it with the same shock as Green and White.

"This one can talk?" Green asked.

"I thought you said they were all dumb monsters." White shook Marco's shoulder as if to get clarification.

"I am a more advanced monster. The assassin type. You, stupid monster. Your target is the red ranger," the monster then whispered something to the monster before returning to his position, "I'll handle these two." The assassin said as he rushed forward. He used his sword and began slashing at Green and White who pulled out their own swords and blocked the attacks.

"Fine by me." Red said as he ran towards the monster. He punched him and then took out his Strike Saber. He was about to slash until the monster kicked him back.

"I've got the perfect shot for you." The monster said as his eye began to glow red.

"Red's my color!" Red was about to jump up and slash the monster but he was hit with the beam. He fell straight back down and his fear began to form.

"Ok. Got you." The monster began to dance in triumph.

Red sat up as he shook his head. His ears began to ring as he held his head. He heard voices. A bunch of voices. He then put his hands to his head.

"Rosé. R. O. S. E. Rosé." The sound of the girls voice filled his ears as a faint memory of something being written on his hand was being played in his mind.

"You are my best friend!" Another girls voice played as a faint memory of being dragged around a shopping mall played.

"You damn ninja! We are killing you!" A loud mans voice yelled as a faint memory of a group of men with guns appeared.

"You are the best!" Another girls voice yelled. A faint memory of being on a stage, being hugged, played.

"Thank you for helping me." Another girls voice appeared again. A faint memory of another hug with a dog running around them.

"I exist to kill the rangers." A mans voice said as a faint memory of a shadow with a gun played.

"You will never live a happy life. You thought someone like her, an idol, could like you!" A familiar voice played as a memory of a wolf man played.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Red yelled as he looked up into the air. When everything finally calmed down, he looked around and saw his greatest fear.

"What's wrong Red. Fear's got a hold of you." Caste was present as he spoke.

"Get away! She does love me. She does!" Red started backing away.

"Saul!" Green yelled as he tried to push him forward. Red pulled out his saber and it Green. He then ran off, holding his head as he did.

"Rhino Scythe!" White yelled as he continued fighting with the monster. He slashed from side to side but his attacks kept getting blocked.

"You won't stop me!" The assassin said.

"Oh yea! How's this." White said as he jumped back and spun around, slashing the monster with one hit.

"Damn... it!" The monster sparked before exploding.

"Got him." White swiped his helmets mouthpiece.

"I'm out of here!" The monster said as he retreated.

"Get back here!" White yelled before being stopped by Green.

"Stop. Our first priority is the rangers. Let's get them to base." Green informed.

"Fine." White agreed and began to help out. Red being the only ranger to run off.

-0-0-0-0-

"You failure!" Axis threw a ball at the monster and hit him right in target. His hand glowing with darkness as his eyes also began to darken.

"I don't see what's wrong." Cycloid said as he shivered with fear.

"You were supposed to enrage him. Not give him a fear, you nitwit." Axis claimed as he slammed his fist onto his desk. Zaku and Byxis stood in the back as they remained quiet.

"I can't do that. I can only cause fear with my powers." Cycloid said to him.

"What! You piece of crap! Get out! I don't care what you do. Just get out!" Axis yelled as his voice was accompanied by a more demonic voice.

"Ah! I'm leaving." The monster disappeared.

"You want anger you say. I'll take care of it, Master." Zaku said as he also disappeared.

"You, prepare those other rangers." Axis turned around.

"Rangers? How did you know about that?" Byxis asked trying to not speak with disrespect.

"You think you two could keep something like that from me. Nonsense. Prepare them for an attack." Axis said as he broke a walnut in his hand.

"Of course not sir. I'll get right to it." Byxis replied as he also disappeared.

"Red ranger. You will be the one to destroy your own comrades. It is prophecy. My prophecy." Axis smiled before he began laughing maniacally.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's going on then?" Eduardo asked as he felt impatience take the better of him.

"Don't worry, Mick is working on it. By the way, this is yours." Marco tossed over a name tag. It had Eduardos name alongside a picture of a rhino.

"What is this?" Eduardo asked.

"You will be working at the zoo. Like everyone else." Marco laughed a little as he saw the other boys expression.

"I ain't working at no zoo!" Eduardo almsot yelled.

"You have to do something to get money." Marco said as he examined some blueprints.

"Ha! Never." Eduardo said.

"Ok, I'm done." Mick appeared back in the main command center alongside Steel.

"So what's up, Mick." Marco said.

"Well I've analyzed all their fears and after talking with each of them, I've figured out what the problem was. Cynthia's fear is of spiders. It has to do with an event from her past when she still lived with her father. Alicia's fear is of clowns. It appears to be connected to a bad childhood memory of the circus. Anthony's fear is of dentists. Apparently, he had one bad experience and he has hated the desntist ever since. Lastly, Miley's fear is of his own girlfriend. I know it sounds weird, but it probably has to do the fact that he likes Jisoo now and that he hates his current girlfreind." Mick finished and got blank expressions.

"Wait, so Mikey hates his girlfriend and loves this idol girl now. Wait, how do you know about that crush of his." Steel turned to Mick.

"I have my secrets." Mick smiled as he started getting jumpy.

"Ok, so that means those guys are out of the fight right now. What about Saul? Is there anything you know about his own fears?" Marco crossed his arms as he spoke to the mechanic.

"The only thing that Saul fears the most is the one thing that Kai never told me. Is there anything he said that may have given it away?" Mick asked the two boys.

"No. He just started freaking out and slashed Marco." Eduardo answered.

"He did Yelp something actually, now that I think about it. He was yelling 'She does love me. She does'." Marco have the quote to Mick.

"Interesting. This may have something to do with those idols that you guys made friends with." Mick explained.

"I don't know but we need to figure this out or destroy the monster quickly." Marco looked away as he looked at the monitors.

"You bet. I should go. Come on Steel. Sakura's going to start questioning us about our break." Eduardo started walking out of the base, followed by the robot who seemed to start having a conversation about himself.

"I'll go look for Saul and the monster. I'll report when I find one of them." Marco said as he also left the base.

"Got it, I'll get to work too on this whole fear thing." Mick said as he walked over to Kai's desk. He moved files and caught one that seemed interesting. He opened the file that was titled, "The Legend of the Wolf". He sat down and began reading.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The plane landed twenty minutes ago and the group of three were finally getting off. They walked through the tunnel until they got to the main arrivals section of the airport. Saki held onto Saul's hand tightly while Sakura looked for the luggage. When they were all set, they exited the airport and were greeted with a familiar face._

_"Ah, I'm glad you made it safely. Oh, and may I ask who this is?" Mr. X stood in front of them with a nice navy suit and a black tie on top of a white undershirt. He was referring to Saki with his last question._

_"Mr. X? What are you doing here? She? Well, she is Saki, my adopted sister, sort of." Saul explained but Mr. X only seemed to take in the information as if it were something very minor with little importance._

_"Nice to meet you," Mr. X kept his professionalism and greeted the young lady and then turned his attention back to the question Saul asked, "I am here to pick you up personally and to escort you to you new homes." Mr. X said as his driver opened the door to his limo._

_"Homes?" Saul questioned when he heard the last word. Mr. X got into his limo. Saul followed him and he was followed by both girls. The driver closed the door, loaded the luggage and got back into the drivers seat. The limo began to move away from the airport._

_"Yes. Homes. I have the keys here." Mr. X pulled out the keys. He handed a pair to Saul and a pair to Sakura. They both noticed that the keys had different shapes._

_"Why are the keys different?" Sakura asked._

_"Well you see, I need Saul to stay with the group he will be working with. Miss Sakura, you and the newly added Miss Saki will be living in the apartment complex right next to the house where Mr. Saul will be living. It's a great thing that the apartment is the penthouse." Mr. X held his stomach as he sighed. Sakura and Saki looked at eachother before back at the CEO._

_"Why am I staying at a house with all four girls living in it. I can already see the bad press. 'Newbie seduces idols me or 'Rookie song writer gets in the way of Idols success'. Isn't it kind of a risk for me to stay with them." Saul asked complete ignoring that he would have had to live with two girls either way in a apartment._

_"While that may be true, there is a reason for this. Recently, the idols have reported getting annoynomous phone calls late at night. The company assumes that these 'stalkers' are living around the house. Having you there will help. I am adding a job for you. You will now act as this groups top security. You will take care of them 24/7 and you will do whatever they ask of you. This is all to ensure their safety. This of course also includes traveling with them outside the country. The only time you will be permitted to not be with all four together is when they separate to go to, let's say, different countries. Understood, Mr. Alvizo." Mr. X crossed his leg over his other leg. _

_"I understand but I don't." Saul scratched his head. Saki gripped onto his arm._

_"You will Mr. Alvizo. Now, Miss Akashi, you will continue to help Mr. Alvizo here as his assistant. I will also make a few phone calls and find a way to enroll Miss Alvizo here in classes." Mr. X pulled out his phone from his suit jacket._

_"Miss Alvizo?!" Saul hit his head on the cars ceiling._

_"You said she was your sister, didn't you?" Mr. X typed on his phone._

_"Yea, she's my sister." Saul held Saki closer to him as she put her head on his shoulder._

_The rest of the ride was quiet. It took another half hour until they got to their location. They exited the car while the driver began unloading the luggage. The trio looked at the house in front of them. It was a big house with white walls and pink rooftops. They also turned to see the newly built apartment complex that seemed to be luxurious. Sakura and Saki would be staying in the penthouse at the top._

_"Perfect. Everything's settled. You two are welcome to enter your penthouse. You can go to your new room which is in between all the girls room. You have the best room to view all the girls. Try not to let you boyish desires take over," Mr. X chuckled a little, "The girls are currently in a different city but they will return later tonight. I'll see you all later." Mr. X buttoned up his suit jacket and entered his vehicle. His limo left leaving behind the trio._

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" A voice spoke to X._

_"Caste, it's been a while. I assure you this is the best way to get that little monster out of that bastard. Just wait patiently and everything will go well." X smiled deviously. A low growl was heard only as X poured himself some champagne._

-0-0-0-0-

Saul fell on the jungle floor. He felt a little sick. He was able to confirm it when he vomited. The problem with that was that his head hurt even more as more and more images were played in his head. His vomiting only got worse as his headache did. When he finally calmed down, he dragged himself to a tree and let himself lean against it.

Saul let his head fall back. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then he ran his hand through the dirt. He coughed a little but he finally felt like his body was calm.

"Found you. You've caused me a lot of problems. Looks like I just have to kill you." Saul stood up quickly as the monster from before appeared.

"You won't be able to kill me." Saul said as he held up his arm.

"You'll see that I-" Cycloid wasn't able to finish as he was shot square on his chest, by a bullet. He fell back as sparks fell off of him.

"I can't let you do that." Saul turned to see Caste appear.

"Caste!" Saul gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry Red Ranger. I'm not here to fight you." Caste said as he stopped next to him.

"What do you mean?" Saul asked.

"I don't fight weaklings. You are weak as of now. Considering you will be the one I dual in the end, I can't have you being killed. Especially by some low rate monster who follows that damn clown, Axis." Caste said.

"I don't need your help against this one monster." Saul said. He soon regretted it when Ravagers and Guard Ravagers appeared.

"I would morph if I were you. We have plenty of monsters to fight." Caste said as he began shooting.

Saul shook his head before transforming. He pulled out his Strike Blaster and he began firing the laser bullets at the monsters. He dashed forward and pulled out his sword. He held it tightly as he slashed the monsters, causing many of them to fly up into the air. He shot three more before slashing one final one.

Caste pulled out his sniper and he began shooting without aiming. He shot along with his pistol and kept the monsters at bay. It was all going well until Red felt a headache. He fell to the floor again as he held his head.

"Get a hold of yourself Red. Those memories aren't meant to be unlocked like this. Fight!" Caste said as he pulled out his own saber and he slashed a few monsters.

"Memories... unlocked?" Red questioned.

"You'll find out more when the time comes. Axis is the enemy. Don't trust him. I know what he is trying to pull. Don't trust X!" Caste said as he ran off taking a few Ravagers with him.

"That was weird! The freak! It escaped. It probably went back to the city." Red said as he summoned his bike. He got into it and reved it before driving off.

Caste continued his fight. After three minutes, he successfully destroyed all the monsters who were fighting him. He then smelled an odor. A bad odor. He held his sword up to his face as he noticed Zaku and Byxis appear.

"What are you doing here?" Caste asked.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either." Zaku said as he pushed his switch along with Byxis.

"What is this?" Caste backed up a little as humans now stood before him.

"Want to try it?" Byxis held a switch and shook it a little.

"Intriguing. Tell me more." Caste demanded.

"Why should I!" Zaku summoned his own sword.

"Calm down my friends. I shall explain." Byxis started laughing diabolically as Caste and Zaku stared eachother down.

-0-0-0-0-

"That hurt!" The monster yelled. He rubbed his head as he looked around the jungle.

"Looks like Axis' pathetic followers can't do shit." The monster turned to see four rangers walking up to him.

"Who are you! More rangers I can destroy." The monster's eye began to glow. Silver shot the monster without taking his blaster out of his holster.

"Don't mess with us." Orange leaned against a tree as he laughed.

"Stupid eye monster. Doesn't know when to control himself." The Raptor ranger also leaned against a tree.

"You two may be right, but it doesn't mean he is useless. Isn't that right?" Gold walked up to the monster and ran her finger down the monsters arm.

"Oh!" The monster shivered.

"Stop that!" Silver demanded.

"I'm just saying, we can use him." Gold crossed her arms as she turned away.

"This monster is of no use to us. We have one mission. Destroy the Power Rangers." Silver clenched his fist.

"When are we going to actually fight a Power Ranger. The only thing we have done a far is destroy that stupid ninja school." Orange sighed.

"Yea, I want some real fun." Raptor said. As he finished, the bushes rustled. Red came through the bushes and he fell to the floor.

"Looks like your wish came true." Gold said as she giggled a little.

"I'll take care of this." Orange cracked his fists.

"Stop. Cycloid. Is your fear ability still working?" Silver asked.

"Yes. He can't get over it easily." Cycloid said.

"Get out of here. Go attack the city." Silver said to the monster.

"What!" Cycloid sounded very surprised.

"You heard me. This ones mine." Silver commanded.

"Fine!" Cycloid stomped the floor before leaving.

"More Rangers?" Red questioned as he looked at them.

"Stupid monsters ability isn't working anymore. That wolf helped him get over it." Orange shook his head.

"It is working. The only problem is that his fears aren't something he can see in the real world. They are just memories. They pop up every once in a while and will hurt his head until something comes out. I wonder what that something is." Silver explained.

"Oh yea smart guy. Just by hearing you, I know that you aren't on my side or the side of the others. You are evil. I can sense it." Red said as he moved slowly. His body was weak. He pulled out his sword.

"You want to play. Orange! Take care of him." Silver commanded.

"You only let me take the weaklings. I wonder why. No matter, I'll kill him easily." Orange said as he walked up, holding the hilt of his sword.

"I won't let you!" Red said as he stood up screaming.

"Let's go!" Orange pulled out his sword before he was kicked in the chest. Saul stayed in place as a figure landed in front of him. Saul finally felt his exhaustion tale form as he fell over.

"My King!" Neo showed up as he got to Saul's side.

"Im not letting you hurt him. He's got some... important things to complete in order for the future to be fixed." The figure revealed himself to be Sebastian. Silver's body language showed him to be a little shocked, which was noted by Gold.

"I don't care!" Orange said as he ran forward. Sebastian threw his arm out, letting the cloak that covered it fly out. He reveled to have some sort of Morpher on his wrist. It seemed to be futuristic yet familiar. It was blue and silver in color along with other minor colors. It had what looked to be a handle and a Golden VI. VI being six in Roman numerals. There was also what someone would call a gauge on it that had different color levels on it as if to indicate power level.

"No! You can't morph here. Save it for the right time!" Neo called out.

"This is the perfect time you freaking anomaly." Sebastian gritted his teeth as he spoke to the other time traveler.

"Just use Blast Mode to cover our escape." Neo said as he picked up Saul.

"Damn. Here I thought I would get to fight." Sebastian said as he pulled out the black handle from the Morphers side. He reved it as if he were reving a motorcycle. The Morpher began to glow as he pulled his arm back and then hit the ground with the palm of his hand. A form of energy traveled the ground and attacked the evil rangers. Orange fell back as the other three turned their heads as the brightness hit their eyes. When it was over, they all turned to see no one present.

"They got away." Gold stated.

"Just when I was about to attack." Orange hit the ground.

"As if you would have been able to do anything." Raptor said to him,

"Let's go." Silver said as he turned and began walking away. Gold following him.

"I thought we were supposed to attack the rangers." Orange said.

"Who cares what Axis or Byxis says. We are going solo now." Silver stopped as he turned his head to the side a little.

"And how are we doing that?" Raptor asked.

"We are stronger than before. We shall show that to Zaku and be free." Silver said as he began walking away again.

"I'm in." Gold began following him.

"Great. I guess we are doing it too." Raptor shrugged as he began following.

"Whatever." Orange ran to catch up.

-0-0-0-0-

"Spiders!" Cynthia jumped onto the chair and shook I'm fear as I'm her eyes, she saw a bunch of spiders walking on the ground.

"Clowns!" Alicia yelled as she hit under Kai's desk. She shivered with fear as she closed her eyes so she could not see the clown that was walking around.

"Get away from me you demonic teeth collector." Anthony jumped into the living quarters as he tried to escape his vision of a demonic dentist.

"I don't live anyone else. Or maybe I do. I don't know! Just stay away from me!" Mikey ran throught the lab and into the training zones as he tried to escape his vision of his bloody girlfriend.

"This is no good. The monster is attacking the city. They are in no condition to fight. Do you think you guys can do it?" Mick turned to Marco and Eduardo. Sakura sat looking at all the rangers running around.

"We got to. Let's go!" Marco told Eduardo.

"Be careful out there!" Sakura yelled after them.

"Don't worry. They were chosen to be rangers because they can handle this type of stuff." Mick reassured a worried Sakura.

Out in the city, Marco and Eduardo stopped in front of the monster as they arrived quickly. The monster stopped attacking as he turned his attention to the rangers.

"Look what we have here. Time to finish my job." The monster said as he prepared to battle.

The two boys activated their batteries and Morphers and morphed. They then called for their personal weapons. Green spun around the chain that connected with the mace's ball. White spun his scythe around before holding it in a good position to fight. They even prepared to do a roll call.

"With the Wiseness of an Elephant!," Green let the chain rest on his shoulder as the ball hit his back a little, "Green Animal Strike Ranger!"

"With the Charge of a Rhino!," White once again spun around his scythe and held it against his body, the blade being held high, "White Animal Strike Ranger."

"Like if I care." The monster began shooting beams at the two rangers.

"I don't like it either!" White yelled as he charged forward with Green.

They clashed with the monster. Green hit the monster several times with the mace. White slashed with his scythe. He hit him three times before spinning to the left and hitting the monster with an even bigger attack.

"Let me at him!" White yelled as he slashed at the monster one more time and taking the spotlight. Green stopped as he let White have this.

"You think you can stop me by yourself! That's funny." Cycloid laughed. He was about to shoot a beam when White jumped up and, with a strong wind summoning technique, he flew back.

"Yea, I can." White said as pulled out his battery and put it into his weapon.

**Rhino!**

The blade glowed white as White jumped up into the air and pushed himself forward. He came in with high speeds that the rogue leaves went flying in every direction. White held his scythe back. As he reached the monster, he used all his force and brought te scythe swinging forward. He slashed the monster in half and he let himself slide on his feet before coming to a halt. The monster stayed in place, sparking.

"Guess **I **didn't see that coming." The monster quipped before falling and blowing up.

"That's why I'm the best." White said as he stood up, scythe in one hand and with his other he slid it across the font of his chest before shooting it out with his hand spread out wide as if he had finished doing a performance. The explosion only got bigger.

"That was great." Green said as he ran up to White.

"It's all in the wrist." White bragged as he moved his wrist around.

Just then, a red beam hit the monster and the monster grew to gigantic size. Green already knew the drill. White just followed what Green did and they both summoned their Zords. The gigantic robots came into the city and attacked the monster.

"You aren't stopping me now!" Cycloid yelled as he shot out beams at the robots.

The robots roared as the rangers tried to control them. The Rhino Zord charged forward and hit the monster with its horn. The monster fell back but was able to get back up with ease. The Elephant Zord swung its trunk and hit the monster.

"It's time to change modes." Green said as he pushed in a code into his panel. The Zord then began its transformation into its Megazord form. It used its sword to slash at the monster.

"That won't do you any good." The monster yelled as he shot more beans causing sparks to fly off of the giant robot.

"Looks like you need something new. Try combing the Rhino Zord to your Megazord." Mick came in through the communication devices.

"Got it." Green said as he punched in a new code that involved the white rangers code. White seemed confused until Mick explained it to him. He also had to put in a code since he was the only Zord being added.

After they did, the rhino Zord roared before being disassembled. The Rhino head attached it self onto the Megazords right hand. Various parts of the Zord attached themselves to the giant Megazord. It gained protective gear. The monster shot another beam and it was deflected and shot back at him.

"Let's finish this guy already." Green said as he punched in a code.

"If you say so." White followed. The Megazord began to charge forward, holding its right hand forward and its sword back.

It finally hit the monster with its right hand, the rhino heads horn penetrating the monsters skin. The robot lifted it up and the threw it forward before slashing it three times. The monster flew into the air and blew up as green and white energy attacked it.

"We did it!" White threw his arm up in victory.

"Monster destroyed." Green said as he shook his head.

-0-0-0-0-

"My King. Please wake up." Neo called out. No answer.

"We should leave him here. We shouldn't be seen. Isn't that what you have been saying." Sebastian was growing tired of waiting. The plan was to help Saul and then leave him in front of the ranger base.

"I need to make sure he wakes up. What if he's dead?" Neo shook his head.

"What are we going to do about those evil rangers?" Sebastian asked as he changed the topic.

"The time will come when we have to deal with them. For now, we watch from the sidelines." Neo answered. He flipped through pages in his book before shutting it.

"Let's go! He's waking up." Sebastian caught view of Saul waking up.

"Yes. We shall go." Neo agreed as he and Sebastian left with haste.

Saul woke up holding his head as he felt more surges and images. He shook his head as he blinked a dozen times. He finally looked over to see the base. He sighed before getting up and forgetting about why he was even outside. He walked into the base.

Inside, Marco and Eduardo has just teleported back. The others were finally calm. Anthony kept a pillow near his mouth while Alicia and Cynthia took in deep breaths. Mikey was hitting his head against the wall.

"You guys all ok now?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Alicia answered.

"Sakura? Are your things unpacked?" The ninja turned his attention to the other girl.

"Not yet. Luckily, me and Steel got all of the boxes out of the truck so that's not a problem anymore." Sakura smiled.

"Great. Now can we eat something. I'm hungry." Eduardo said as he stomach grumbled.

"Sure. I'll buy." Marco said.

"Really?" Eduardo brightened up.

"Yea, but you are paying me back after you start working." Marco laughed.

"What!" Eduardo yelled.

"Let's all go. I need to get my mind off my fear." Mikey said.

"Dude, you fear a girl." Anthony felt brave.

"And you are afraid of a dentist." Mikey said.

"Hey! Those guys are dangerous." Anthony said as he held the pillow closer.

"At least it's not small, freaky spiders." Cynthia said as she shivered.

"Or clowns." Alicia also shivered.

"Let's just relax and get some food. You coming Mick, Steel?" Marco asked.

"Sure. I am hungry." Mick said as he followed.

"I'll come but I can only watch you. I need a mouth." Steel said the last part with a saddened tone.

"You're a robot." Mikey said.

"I know!" Steel exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

Just as they were about to leave through the main doors, Saul stepped in. Everyone backed up a little. They all started making small quiet remarks. Saul looked up at them and shook his head.

"So where are you all go-" Saul stopped as soon as Steel moved aside. He caught view of the woman behind him. He gulped a little. Sakura looked up after finding her wallet and froze.

"What's wrong?" Eduardo asked.

"Saul?" Sakura said in a faltering voice. Small tears forming.

"Sakura?" Saul said as his face remained in a state of shock.

"Isn't this the first time they are meeting? How do they know each other's names?" Cynthia whispered.

"Awkward." Anthony said in a high voice.

"Saul!" Sakura threw herself at the boy.

"Sakura." Saul said as his face remained the same. Sakura could only hug him tighter. Saul looked down at her and then the others. Everyone remained still and quiet as Sakura began to cry.

Saul's face saddened as he hugged the girl back, slowly. The others seemed to forget what had happened and what their plans were as they stared at them. The room filled with nothing but crying from the woman.

——————————————————————————

A/N: Done and Done. Nothing much to say. I'm still excited. Nothing can stop me now... hopefully. We'll see what happens. For now, I hope you enjoy. More on the way.

See ya!


	19. The Reason to Fight

A/N: Almost to chapter twenty. Been thinking a lot and I really want to get to my next stories but I also really want to finish this one. So of course I'm finishing this one. After this one and the Sentai counterpart story, I have another story I plan on doing before I get to my big ones. I hope it doesn't take forever. Then again, you never know what happens. Anyways, enjoy the following chapter.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Chapter 19: The Reason to Fight

The rangers engaged in their daily training and managed to destroy a few of the jungles trees. No matter how many times Mick had told them, they would always use their swords with full force. Blue and Green were currently engaged in a fight with Yellow and Pink. White was stuck with Black and they both used their strength to push eachother back. Red had stopped to take a rest as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

He looked down at the ground and began recalling the events of the day before. When he had seen Sakura for the first time in who knows how long.

***flashback begins***

"Saul. It's really you." Sakura cried into the boys chest.

"Sakura?" Saul whispered her name as he held her.

"You two know eachother?" Eduardo questioned.

"Of course I know him. I didn't want to believe it, but when I saw rangers, all I could think about was you. I saw you the day the monsters attacked the high school, but I didn't know if you were still the red ranger." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Saul said to her.

"For what?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know. I feel like maybe I wronged you when you disappeared. I thought I did something wrong. To be honest, the last two years have been foggy." Saul walked over to the main table and leaned against it.

"You can't remember most of the last two years either?" Sakura ran up on his side and looked at him.

"Either? You mean you have a foggy memory of the last two years also?" Saul asked her as he looked at her.

"Exactly. I only remember being with you and with-" Sakura stopped suddenly as her head began to hurt.

"Sakura!" Saul got down as she fell and held her in his arms.

"She needs rest. She's been carrying heavy boxes all day." Steel told the others.

"I don't think that's it, but she does need rest. Let's get her to her room. Which one is it Mick?" Saul asked as he picked up Sakura.

"It's three doors down from yours." Mick said.

"Got it." Saul said as he walked off into the living quarters.

"How do those two know eachother?" Eduardo asked the others.

"Like we would know." Marco said in a sarcastic tone.

Saul went to Sakura's room, but when the doors opened, he saw that the room was a mess and there was still a whole tone of boxes everywhere. He sighed as he decided to take her to his room. He set her on his bed gently and then he went and sat on his chair. He leaned back as he observed the woman. He moved the chair to the side and he ended up dropping a box. He looked down at the small black and red box.

He picked it up and looked around it. The only thing on the outside were the words, "JP/K/BP Memories". He didn't know what it meant but he stuffed it away in his desk. He then looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he thought about his life.

***flashback ends***

Red sighed as he looked up to see that training was just about finished. He remained in his spot as he observed the others. Blue and Green were being helped up by the girls. Clearly the girls have been getting better at fighting and Saul was, if anything, a little impressed. On the other side, Black was messing around while White tried to finish him off.

"Stop messing around!" White yelled as Black threw a branch at him.

"I'm not though." Black answered.

"I can't handle you anymore!" White yelled out of frustration.

"Can't handle that I'm better." Black has stopped running and joined the others. He crossed his arms and clearly had on a smug impression.

"No you aren't. You are useless." White said, catching the immediate attention of everyone. Black had somehow frozen in place.

"Huh?" Black made the sound with his mouth.

"You heard me. You are useless. Why are you even a ranger? You have nothing that proves you are helpful. You are just an annoying pest. Everyone else has had something big to do and all you do is pick fights and make fun of others. That isn't helpful at all." White snapped.

"Eduardo!" Alicia yelled at him as she undid her transformation along with the others.

"What! Enough is enough. I'm tired of just seeing him pick fights. Prove your worth." Eduardo said to Anthony. Anthony clenched his fist and shook a little. Cynthia, for the first time ever, was feeling bad for him.

"Shut up!" Marco yelled.

"Why should I?" Eduardo asked. At that moment, Anthony began running away. He ran into the trees. Cynthia was about to run after him but Mikey caught her. She looked at him with worried eyes and Mikey just shook his head.

"That was mean!" Alicia scolded.

"It's the truth. If he can't take it, then that's on him. He isn't helpful to the team. Am I right, Chul?" Eduardo walked over and leaned against the tree where Saul was sitting by.

"And you are?" Saul remarked.

"What?" Eduardo almost fell over.

"You haven't proven why you belong here." Saul said to him.

"I think it's clear. I'm a ninja, in case you haven't noticed." Eduardo said to the group.

"And? It doesn't matter what you are. That's not what determines why you are here." Saul said as he began walking away.

"What's with that guy?" Eduardo asked but received no answer. He looked over to see blank looks. Cynthia and Alicia walked away while Mikey followed, shaking his head. Marco stayed a little while longer and put his hand up on Eduardo's shoulder. He shook his head and followed the others.

-0-0-0-0-

"It seems that there's a little unrest with the team." Delta said.

"Yes. It seems so." Niji shared.

"This is all because of you." Kai pointed a finger at Horn, who seemed to have no cares in the world.

"Why is this my fault?" Horn asked as he rolled his eyes.

"You brought in someone who isn't ready to be a ranger." Kai stated.

"Oh and your guy is. If anything, Eduardo is more capable than Saul is." Horn spoke loudly.

"Saul has proven that he is capable of being a leader." Kai said.

"Yea. Is that why you erased his-" both men were interrupted by Speed who turned their attention to another chair.

"The wolf is coming." Trench said to the group.

"Great. Then the Triple Strike will be complete." Trunks smirked.

"Finally. We can take this guy down from his throne." Horn smiled as he walked back to his own seat.

"I don't like this one bit." Kai said.

"Why?" Delta asked.

"Because of Caste. He's afraid that if Caste learns about the wolf's animal spirit power, he could use it for himself.

"We won't let that happen." Trunks had his eyes closed.

"Yea. I can already feel the wolf master." Horn looked at the entrance of the throne room.

The throne next to Horn's glowed purple. The masters all remained silent as they remained staring at the empty throne. Soon, a new master would join them.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's the plan?" Byxis spoke to Zaku, who seemed to have his mind somewhere else right now.

"I was thinking of using of one of the assassins, like we always do." Zaku said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Byxis called for an assassin.

"How may I be of service." The assassin spoke.

"You have been chosen to evolve. Please step into my test chamber." Byxis said. The minion did as he was told and stepped in.

"How did you know which one to choose?" Zaku asked.

"This assassin has taken a likeness to using defensive tactics instead of powerful tactics, so I decided that I can transform him into a monster with great defense." Byxis explained as he pulled down a lever. The chamber began glowing. Smoke began filling the tube. When it was all over, the chamber opened. A new monster stepped out.

This monster was very big and bulky. It had what looked like shields on its shoulders and arms. It was heavily armored. It's head had the look of a castle top. It was gray in color and had red eyes with a jagged mouth design.

"Welcome, Fortress." Byxis welcomed the new monster.

"At your service." The monster said.

"Great. Go destroy the city." Zaku immediately demanded.

"No need to be so hasty. You! Do as he said." Byxis said.

"Understood." Fortress left the room and prepared to fight.

"Now What?" Zaku asked. At that very moment, the alarms in the base began to go off. Both monsters looked at eachother and then ran towards the secret door. They entered the room deep underground and when they entered, they noticed four people.

"What are you four doing?" Byxis asked.

"We are done being your science experiments. We are leaving. And talking this with us." Silver stood before them as he revealed the Psycho Beast Battery.

"You bastard. You aren't going anywhere!" Zaku pulled out his sword and sent some sort of electric shock towards the four rangers.

"I don't think so!" Silver deflected it with his own sword.

"Let's go! Now!" Orange yelled. The four all walked off into the darkness.

"Damn them!" Byxis yelled.

"They took the battery. This isn't good." Zaku clentched his fist as he growled.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul admired the home. He had woken up quite refreshed and he was taking his time to take everything in. Soon, the home would be occupied by four other people. He admired the view that the house had. When he was done admiring he began doing a bunch of random stuff to keep himself busy. Sakura claimed she had something to do with Mr. X while mentioning that Saki was still sleeping in their apartment._

_Saul began messing around with his Morpher and ended up doing something that he didn't know he could do. First of all, he had learned all the languages of the world, including dead languages, within five seconds. He also picked up on a special skill. He made way for the kitchen._

_He turned on the stove and looked through every cupboard until he found all the ingredients he needed. He was now focused as he began preparing a meal. He spent an hour preparing a gourmet meal meant for Queens. When he finished, he put everything on the table before dusting his hands off and yawning._

_"I didn't know I could do that." Saul took in the view of the table._

_When he moved to the living room, he felt his head hurt. His eye color shifted between its normal color and red. He shook his head as he started seeing what could be the future. He finally stopped shaking his head as he crashed into a table. He was totally fine now but felt something at his foot. He looked under the table and saw a cord. It was a power cord for a lamp. He got down on his knees and snuck under the table. He began looking for an outlet but found other things under the table. A book, a picture, and a memory card._

_At the moment he was discovering the under world of a table, the front doors opened. Four you g girls entered the house, laughing and talking as they did. They took off their shoes at the entrance and entered the room as they began being led by the amazing smell in the air._

_"Rosé, Lisa, Jennie, Jisoo. Welcome to your new home." A robotic like voice announced, something added by Mr. X._

_"What the hell is that thing on about." Saul whispered to himself as he could barely hear the announcement._

_The girls walked into the dining room and saw all the tasty looking food. Jennie licked her lips as the other girls smiled. Jisoo turned around and saw something weird. She pointed it out to the other three without saying anything out loud. The girls seemed curious as to who's butt was sticking out from under a table._

_"Ouch!" Saul ended up zapping himself with the cable. The girls moved slowly as they got closer. They looked at eachother before nodding. Jennie stepped up._

_"Hello!" Jennie yelled at the top of her lungs. The boy hit his head hard against the table as he tried to get up. His body fell hard as he held the back of his head. The girls covered their mouths as if to hold back their laughter but to also hide their surprise._

_"Fuck!" Saul yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. He lay for a few more seconds before feeling something move behind him._

_"Are you alright?" Rosé asked him causing him to hit his head again in surprise._

_"Ouch!" Saul yelled again as he did his best to shimmy his way out from under the table. He remained laying with his face flat on the floor as he felt movement. His fight-or-flight response wanted to kick in but it didn't. He got up without turning but as he did, he could see behind him. He turned around as his curiosity spiked and felt love struck. His heart began beating fast as he admired each girl, top to bottom. He couldn't help but smile nervously, recieveing a nervous laugh from the girls._

_"Are you the person who Mr. X said was moving in here today?" Lisa asked._

_Saul took a while, took a big gulp, before saying, "Yes. I am the new songwriter along with the new... security guard."_

_"Nice. So you are going to be staying here?" Jennie spoke._

_"Apparently I am. I have no clue as to why but I look forward to getting to know you all." Saul would be lying if he said he wasn't holding back a little excitement and joy._

_"Well it's nice to meet you." Lisa walked up and held out her hand. Saul gulped again but shook her hand. He felt chills go down his spine for some unknown reason. After shaking all of the girls' hands, __he took mental notes on all of them. Lisa seemed to be a free spirit. Jennie looked to be a fashionista. Jisoo seemed to be goofy but somehow quiet, maybe because she doesn't speak a lot of English. Rosé was, to him, a quiet, shy leader._

_He followed the girls into the kitchen and realized something. Now that he was thinking about it, the other rooms, except for his at the moment, we're empty. He viewed as the girls were talking amongest themselves and he brought out his phone. He walked back out into the living room and called the number that Mr. X had given him._

_"Hello?" Saul heard the voice._

_"Mr. X? This is Saul. I had a few questions about the house." Saul said._

_"Ahh yes, the house. I forgot to mention to you. Well the house is completely new. The girls just arrived from the airport and were asked to report to the home so you could assign their rooms. All their stuff will arrive in, maybe an hour. Any other information you need is in an envelope on the brown desk in the living room." Mr. X said and hung up._

_"Ok." Saul said as he walked over to the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a file. He took out a piece of paper and read it to himself. When he finished, he was questioning a lot of things. He was basically a care taker. He guessed that this is why he was chosen to be security. One last thing he read was that the kitchen was already stocked along with the bathrooms and furniture. The rooms did have beds that just needed blankets. He sighed as he put the file away and walked back to the kitchen to see the girls eating happily._

_"This is delicious!" Lisa squealed as she continued eating._

_"Ok girls, it seems you are choosing your rooms. So whenever you are ready, let's rock and roll." Saul said before walking out again. The girls began finishing up as he did. Saul walked into his room and looked at all his stuff. He must have been real tired when he arrived the night before._

_"You like this?" Saul jumped up as Kai had appeared in the room._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Saul asked._

_"I came to check up on you. I need you to do some business for me." Kai spoke to him his a lower voice._

_"What kind of business?" Saul observed the man as he fidgeted with his fingers._

_"It's all in your Morpher. Just put on this new set of clothes I've picked for stealthy missions and you'll be good to go." Kai snapped his fingers and a set of dark black clothing with red outlines appeared on his bed. Saul turned to see Kai again but saw that he disappeared._

_"Um hello?" Saul walked out of his room and saw the four girls standing patiently as if they were waiting on orders._

_"Oh yea." Saul walked to the door farthest on the left and turned to them, "Who wants this room?" The doorbell rang at the moment and the girls ran to the door._

_Saul followed and saw a whole bunch of movers coming into the house with a bunch of boxes. The girls were too busy with their pets to notice. Saul slapped his head and let it fall down his face._

_"This is going to be one long, confusing ride." Saul said as he walked back to the rooms._

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony kicked the soccer ball with force. It traveled like a meteor and ripped the goal's net. He sighed as he kicked the ground out of frustration. He walked back to where his bag was. He sat down on the ground and took out his bottle of water. He took a long sip of water before spitting some out to the side.

"You look down." Anthony turned to see his friend, Luis, arrive.

"What are you doing here so early?" Anthony asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Luis smiled as he sat down alongside with him.

"I just came here to think." Anthony said.

"That's new. You never think." Luis spoke honestly.

"Now that's just messed up." Anthony turned to Luis who just laughed.

"Dude. You don't have any confidence in yourself. You got to have that. As long as you have confidence, you can do anything." Luis claimed as he got up and started playing around with his soccer ball.

"Easy for you to say. You have all the confidence in the world." Anthony said. The boy just laughed.

As they stopped their conversation, the rest of the team began showing up. The coach was the last to show up and was surprised to see Anthony at practice early.

"Nice to see you talking initiative, Alvizo." The coach spoke to Anthony who shrugged.

"Coach. I say we work on defense today." Luis came up to the man in charge.

"Well, if you say so. Let's work on defense." The coach yelled out to the other players.

"Defense sounds like a good place to start!" Everyone turned towards the goal and saw the goalie get knocked out by a huge monster.

"Monster!" The coach shrieked as he and the rest of the players ran off.

"Shit." Anthony said. He ran over to Luis and started pushing him.

"Stop pushing. Let's go!" Luis yelled.

"I'll distract the monster, you run." Anthony said as he pushed again and ran back.

"Anthony!" Luis tried to grab the boys arm but failed. He sighed as he ran after him.

"Looks like one of you isn't so scared." Fortress pointed at Anthony who had returned.

"I can do anything, as long as I have confidence." Anthony whispered to himself. He pulled out his battery and inserted it into his Morpher. He transformed and began his charge.

"You can't break my defense." The monster put together his arms as Black charged. Black crashed into the monsters "wall" and fell back.

"That hurt!" Anthony rubbed his head.

"Heh, you aren't as powerful as you look. What a pathetic excuse for a ranger." Fortress claimed as he put his arms together again and a beam was shot out. It hit Anthony and sent him flying in the air. He crashed into the concrete seats that were made for spectators.

"He's right. I'll I know is how to pick fights. I only defeated those last monsters because the others helped me." Anthony claimed as he started thing back. He was blasted again.

"Anthony!" Pink came rushing in and blasted the monster back with her blaster. The monster stumbled and was slashed from behind by Red.

"Looks like we got ourselves a strong one." Red said as he began his assault of slashed alongside Blue. Green and White summoned their weapons and attacked the monster as Yellow used her speed to hit the monster right in the middle.

"Anthony? Are you alright?" Pink helped Black up.

"No. I'm not." Anthony said as he breathed heavily.

"Anthony... is a ranger?" Luis whispered to himself as he stood farther away, witnessing the battle.

"Get him from behind!" Yellow yelled.

"Here we go!" White ran up with his scythe and slashed the monster. Green then threw his mace's ball at the monster who blocked with his shield.

"What?" Green said before getting hit back.

"Pay attention guys! He has heavy armor on his arms and shoulders." Red said as he blasted the monster only for the laser bullets to be deflected back.

"You should take your own advice." Fortress laughed as he hit the others.

"This guy is a tough one." Green slammed his fist on the ground as he got up and charged.

"Not gonna help you!" The monster used his arm and slapped Green away with force.

"Marco!" Yellow yelled before being hit herself.

"Now!" Blue yelled as he and Red jumped up and slashed the monster. When they looked up, their swords were up against the monsters shields.

"Crap!" Red yelled as he and Blue were hit back.

"I'll finish him. Rhino Scythe!" White yelled as his blade glowed and he brought up his sword. He brought it down but it was deflected and the recoil of power hit him.

"You rangers are no fun. I'm out of here." The monster disappeared into thin air. The rangers all struggled to get to their feet.

"Let's go Anthony." Pink picked Black up and supported him as they walked away.

"Anthony." Luis said as he viewed all the rangers leave.

-0-0-0-0-

"Where are we going?" Orange asked as he followed Silver along with Gold and Raptor.

"We are going to find a place to operate out of." Gold claimed as she kept her arms crossed.

"I hope it's a cool place." Raptor said as he moved a tree branch from his face.

"It better be cool." Orange said as he jumped around rocks.

"Shut up you two. It shouldn't matter where we go. As long as we destroy Axis. And the Power Rangers." Silver clenched his fist.

"Found you!" The four Rangers turned to see a man with heavy armor appear. A bunch of other men appeared and kneeled down in front of him, holding out their machine guns.

"And you are?" Silver asked.

"I should've known there would be more than six of you freaks. The Power Rangers have no place here." The man, Hunter, spit to the side as he held out his own pistol.

"You think we're Power Rangers? Well I hate to break it to you, but you are dead wrong." Silver snapped his fingers as the others chuckled evilly. They all dashed forward.

"Fire!" Hunter yelled. The rangers had managed to get the upper hand quickly as the men all fell, dead.

"Sorry, seems your army is dead." Silver appeared in front of Hunter. He held out his hand as he walked up slowly to the man.

"Don't!" Silver's hand was shot back. He turned in anger and saw Sebastian standing with a blaster. Neo stood next to him, but looked to be uninterested.

"Don't get in my way!" Silver yelled as he ran towards Sebastian.

"Shit!" Hunter retreated as he left the rangers behind.

"Who the hell are you!" Silver asked as he was kicked to the side by Sebastian.

"If I told you, I could ruin the future." Sebastian said, sounding cool as he did.

"As of it wasn't ruined already." Neo said sarcastically.

"Shut up you." Sebastian said.

"I've got you." Gold came flying in. Neo saw here from the corner of his eye and he lifted his arm up, sending a powerful invisible force towards Gold. Gold was hit directly and fell to the ground hard.

"Gold!" Silver ran over to the girl.

"Boss." Gold held her arm.

"Orange! Raptor! Cover our escape!" Silver yelled.

"I wanted to have some fun." Raptor claimed.

"Same here!" Orange yelled as he pulled out his blaster and shot the ground a dozen times. The smoke and dirt raised and covered them.

"Damn!" Sebastian kicked a rock.

"This is going according to plan. My plan anyways." Neo said as he walked off.

"Come back here." Sebastian ran after the man.

-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell was that!" Eduardo yelled at Anthony.

"That was monster attack." Anthony answered as he gave a deadly stare to Eduardo.

"Calm down Eduardo." Marco grabbed Eduardo and threw him to the side. Sakura was watching it all and shook her head.

"Come with me." Sakura grabbed Anthony's arm and dragged him behind her as they left the room.

"Saul, this came in for you." Alicia gave a letter to Saul. Saul took it and opened it.

"What's it say?" Mikey asked.

"Hello friend, this is Rosé. Thank you for the plush toy. I just wanted to write to let you know that I'm glad me and the girls got to meet you guys. We support you all as friends. I hope you guys continue winning your fights. Thank you for letting us in on your secret Saul. You are a good friend. From Rosie O O O." Saul crumpled up the note and threw it to the side, Mikey catching it.

"Oof. You've just been friendzoned my friend." Steel said only to recieve a head smack from Saul.

"Ouch." Marco made the face of pain as he felt it.

"Seems his fantasy ended once again." Steel said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikey asked.

"Well you see, Saul saw all of Rosé actions and he saw when she blushed so he started fantasying that maybe she like him. I guess he was wrong." Steel explained.

"Oof. That's tough." Marco shook his head.

"Poor guy." Alicia said. Eduardo sighed and Cynthia looked down at her hands. She then looked over at the door into the living quarters. She began to think about what was wrong with Anthony.

"What is wrong with you!" Sakura asked Anthony who looked away.

"I don't need to talk to my teacher about my personal problems." Anthony seemed to be irritated.

"You don't have to, but it's recommended. It's my job as a teacher to help you." Sakura moved her hair off her shoulder.

"Aren't you too young to be a teacher?" Anthony knew the answer but he was just trying to find ways of getting out of the conversation.

"You are trying to get me to leave you alone but it won't work." Sakura looked down at her hands before back up at the boy.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business." Anthony was about to form off when he felt her hand grab his arm.

"It's my job to care. I already know what this is about. Eduardo is an idiot for saying that to you. Everyone has an important role in whatever they may be apart of. That includes you. You were chosen to be the Black Ranger for a reason." Sakura felt sadness and anger. Sad for her student who felt like he was worthless and anger for the person who didn't want to hear.

"She's right." Both of them turned to see Delta. He played with his same set of cards as he walked up to them.

"Why? Why did you choose me?" Anthony asked.

"You have a fighters spirit in you. You fight to protect people just like I did. You are the very image of me in this new day and age. I used to goof off all the time to. I used to just play card games with the others and try to pick fights or instigate them. The thing is, while I may have been an annoying guy, at the end of the day I always managed to help the team. All you have to do is be yourself and fight your own way. You have the power of the Bull. You can charge at anything and break through any obstacles in your way." Delta looked at Anthony.

"I'm no fighter. I'm no Bull. Eddie was right." Anthony finally found his chance and ran off.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Sakura asked the master.

"He knows what he has to do. He knows that it's in him." Delta said as he played with his cards.

"How are you so sure?" Sakura asked as Delta finished shuffling his deck.

"Like I said, I used to be like him. I found my reason to fight. He can find his. Whether it's fighting to protect a loved one or fighting to protect the world in general, people always find their reason to fight. He will to. It's that simple." Delta explained.

"Thanks for helping him, I guess." Sakura thanked the master who gave her a nod before disappearing in a flash.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul woke up, feeling a little achy but he managed to somehow get himself off his bed. He took a shower and changed into some fresh clothes along with his signature hoodie. He yawned as he walked out into the living room. He looked around and assumed he girls were either asleep or they just didn't want to leave their rooms. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards. Everything was beginning to feel so convenient for him that he felt as if he was on some sort of secret prank show or something._

_He took out a pack of some sort of Korean cookies. He didn't know what they were but thanks to him messing with his Morpher, he knew how to read the language. He shrugged and opened the cookie bag and ate one only to start feeling it come back up his throat. He put his hand to his mouth and forced himself to swallow it. He put the cookies in the trash and started washing his mouth out in the sink. His phone then buzzed._

_He pulled out his phone and saw that he recieved a text message. It was from Mr. X._

_"Good Morning. I'm sorry to be telling you this now, it seems like I'm annoying you. I am promoting you once again. You see, the manager in charge of the girls just quit and it seems I'm in need of a new one. I decided on you. I know you can do it. Once again, very sorry. Glad to have you on board. Also, I wanted to let you know about the BLACKPINK web series we have going on. Say hello to the cameras in the corners of various rooms. Don't be alarmed if you ever see yourself on YouTube or something. Anyways, hope everything is well.~ X"_

_Saul seemed to be irritated. Something bigger was going on. Everything just felt like it was being given to him. He wanted to start asking questions but he decided against it. He would take it but if he found out it was a part of a bigger scheme, he would lose it. He then reacted to the fact that there were cameras. He looked at the corner of the kitchen and saw one, a red light blinking. He let his head fall in defeat as he began to think how he was going to get any stuff done for Kai, especially with a camera watching his every move._

_He was ready to go back to his room when he heard someone talking in the living room. He walked to the kitchens doorway which wasn't really a doorway as there wasn't a door and there wasn't really a wall. It was more like a kitchen combined with the dining room. He studied the surroundings and saw one of the girls. Rosé._

_"We arrived all fine... yes mom... I'll tell them... ok... bye sis... tell dad I say hi... bye." Rosé spoke into a phone. Saul then stepped into the living room and caught her attention._

_"Good morning." Saul said to the girl._

_"Good morning." Rosé returned it._

_"So I got some news. I don't know if it's good or bad. Apparently I'm a manager now." Saul said._

_"Really. That's great." Rosé sat down in the couch and looked at him, waiting for him to come sit with her. He took the hint and sat on the other couch. He didn't want to let his boyish mind to take over. He assumed that mind was a reason he was in Sakura's house one morning wearing almost nothing._

_"I don't know how being a manager works, so I may mess up a lot. I apologize in advance." Saul spoke in a different way than he usually did. He didn't want to sound rude or idiotic to the girls._

_"I'm sure you can find a way to do it." Rosé smiled. Saul felt his heart flutter._

_"So, Uh, who were you talking to? I mean," Saul slappped himself mentally. 'Who asks that to a girl!' He thought to himself._

_"It's ok," Rosé took notice of his panic, "I was just talking to my mom." That last word made Saul change completely._

_"Your mom?" Saul questioned._

_"Yea. She just wanted to make sure me and the others made a safe trip back here. She always calls when she gets the chance. She always wants to remind me that my family is supporting me and that if I ever need to, I could always go back home." Rosé looked down at her hands as she smiled._

_"Family? Home?" Saul whispered but she caught the words._

_"Yea. They remind me that they are always there in case I want to come back or something. Somewhere to return to, as I've heard people say." Rosé looked up and saw the boy looking saddened._

_"Sounds great." Saul said as he felt the presence of the others. They seemed to stay still but he could feel them._

_"Saul? That's you name right?" Rosé asked._

_"Yup." Saul said as he looked at the ground._

_"Do you have a home to return to? Somewhere you want to go when you aren't working." Rosé felt brave._

_"I... I... don't have a home." Saul said. Rosé gasped a little as she looked up to see the other girls witnessing everything._

_"What do you mean?" Rosé asked._

_"I don't have a family. I don't have a home. I don't have a place to return to. I have no where to go." Saul felt his eyes begin to get watery but he wiped them._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries." Rosé apologized quickly._

_"It's ok. Seriously it's ok." Saul looked down again and back at the girl, "I'm going for a walk." Saul got up and walked quickly to the door. He left the girl feeling saddened._

_Saul walked down the block before turning a corner and letting himself lean against a wall and fall down. He wiped his eyes and mentally scolded himself for letting himself get emotional. He sighed as he pulled his phone out and began writing a text to what was Kai's private phone. He had told him about the cameras and asked what he could do._

_Kai responded a few minutes later, telling him that he had to learn how to hack. Saul shook his head and began messing with his Morpher again, assuming there was some sort of hacking mechanism on it. On the corner opposite of his, there was a limo parked. Inside, X took a sip of champagne._

_"Nothing like champagne in the morning." Mr. X smiled._

_"What is your plan?" Caste's voice came through a speaker._

_"I thought I made it clear. I'll explain if I have to. I'm going to let him do everything for them. There's one thing that we can recieve from this. Once he gets close to the girls, he'll fall in love with each one of them indefinitely. He will try to control his boyish mind only for it to take over. I ce he marks his territory, we will swoop in and use the girls as leverage. He uses his tiger power to help us conquer the world and then the universe. Kai won't be able to stop me now." Mr. X explained._

_"So your plan is to get him to make love to them. Then use them as a means to getting the tiger power. You want to mess with his emotions because that will just heighten his animal instincts." Caste said to the man._

_"Of course. It's a win-win situation. He already likes them. He likes their attitudes and, if I had to say, their bodies. He gets to have free love making sessions and I get a loyal ranger as a soldier." Mr. X laughed as he tapped his finger on his leg._

_"I guess your plan makes sense. What am I to do?" Caste asked._

_"You remain patient. I will I form you of your duties later." Mr. X said as he motioned for the driver to drive._

_Saul sneezed as he looked around. He started shaking a little but kept it together. He didn't know what was happening but it felt weird. He looked back down at his Morpher as he continued messing with it._

-0-0-0-0-

Anthony kicked a rock on the ground as he walked through the park. He was lost in his thought as he wandered around. He finally settled on sitting at a bench. He rubbed his hands together and looked at the children playing the park. He shifted his attention to a group of students, both boys and girls, sitting at a park table, working on some sort of project.

It seemed to be a science project that took a lot of effort. He admired it a little and he didn't know why. Maybe because those kids knew what they were going to do already. They already had their plans. Their confidence in said plans. Anthony didn't realize it but he got up and walked over to a bench that was closer to the students. They were definitely high school students. He could recognize some of them by just sight. Some of the girls were cute.

He was hearing them speak as they spoke of their plans which led to their presentation preparation and so on. Anthony could then only think about the words that everyone had said to him. He started thinking about his confidence.

"Found the perfect targets." Anthony jumped up immediately as he recognized the voice. It was the monster.

"What is he doing here?" Anthony asked himself.

"These children and their playgrounds. These students and their projects. Looks like I need to teach them something about defense." The monster laughed.

"That makes no sense." Anthony said as he jumped over the bench.

"It totally does." The monster said.

"No it doesn't, idiot." Anthony said and he had clearly offended the monster.

"I am no idiot!" The monster yelled as he ran. Anthony jumped out of the way as the monster hit a tree. He was ready to fight until he saw a child stuck on the park. The tree had fallen over and was blocking her way out. He also noticed that the students were arguing about going back for their project.

"What do I do?" Anthony asked. He would usually just fight the monster without worrying about protecting anyone but himself. That's when he thought about it. He was fighting for himself and the team but not for anyone outside of that. He realized that he never really tried to save people. It would only happen on occasion or accidentally like back when the school was attacked. He didn't really save them but he guided them out.

He finally realized that he needed to change. He needed to lower his goofing around attitude and start rising to the occasion. He couldn't just fight and not worry about the people around him. He was a Power Ranger. He looked at the monster who was recovering from crashing into the tree. He pulled out his battery and spun it around in his hand before putting it into his Morpher. He ran and jumped behind a tree as he transformed and rolled on the ground.

"Need to save the girl first." Black said as he ran forward. The monster looked at him and prepared for an attack. Fortress put up his shields and Anthony jumped forward. He used the shields to boost himself up into the air. He did a flip in midair before landing on the playground. He ran over to the child.

"Are you here to help me?" The child asked as she rubbed her eyes full of tears.

"You bet. Let's get out of here so you can find your mommy and daddy." Black picked the girl up. She put her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

Black ran forward and jumped onto the edges of various park equipment. He jumped off the playground and found himself in front of a park table. The project that the students were working on was right in front of him. He looked over to see the students looking. He picked up the project and heard the monster scream.

"Here we go!" Fortress yelled as he ran forward. Black ran towards him and jumped up again. He used Fortress' shields to boost himself backwards. He landed in front of the students.

"Here's your project. And do me a favor, help this little girl look for her parents." Anthony out down the child.

"Thank you Black Ranger. We will. We promise." One of the girls said. Everyone else nodding.

"Great. Then get out of here." Black made the movement to tell them to leave. The students left and Black turned his attention to the monster.

"You are really pissing me off." The monster said as he ran towards Black again.

"Same here!" Black summoned his Axe and ran forward. He clashed with the monster. He swung his axe and hit the monsters shields. The monster laughed before hitting him back.

"Black!" Red and Blue jumped in and blasted the monster back. The others came rushing in.

"Saw what you did back there. I'm impressed." White slapped Black's back.

"I can do anything." Black said. Red and Blue were then blasted back and they fell in front of the others.

"Do me a favor then. Break that monsters freaking shield." Red said as he held his head.

"I got it." Black loaded a battery into his axe and then he began kicking the ground backwards, preparing to charge.

"He's going to charge at him like an actual bull." Pink said.

"I am a Bull after all." Black said as he dashed forward. He ran towards Fortress. Fortress lit up his shield and laughed a little.

Black then charged into Fortress. For a second, morning happened. Then the shield cracked. The shield fell apart in seconds.

"No way!" The monster yelled.

"Bull Charge!" Black brought his axe around, the black glow following it. He used all his strength and hit the monster right in the middle. His axe cut right through the monster. Black jumped and turned around.

"This... is... bullshit!" The monster yelled as he fell back and blew up.

"He did it." Blue admired Black.

"I guess he is worthy." White said.

"You think." Pink said.

"Cynthia? Why have you been acting like that all day?" Yellow asked.

"No reason." Pink turned away, blushing a little on the I side.

"No time for rest. The monsters back." Red said as the monster aged grew to ginormous size.

"This time, I'll use my defense to destroy the whole city." The monster yelled.

"Here we go!" Black summoned his Zord. The other rangers followed. They immediately formed the Megazord.

"Let's add two more Zords into the mix." Red said as he used two different batteries.

The Elephant Zord combined like before but this time, they were adding the Rhino Zord. The Rhinos head and body disassembled. The head attached itself onto the Megazords left arm, looking almsot like a shield. It's body then formed armor over the Megazords body. White was now in the cockpit and sat in between Red and Green, right in the middle of the cockpit.

"Animal Max Strike Megazord!" The rangers yelled as the giant robot stood above the city.

"Here we go!" Black pushed the Megazord forward. The giant robot ran and hit the monster with the rhino head.

"Come on guys. It shouldn't take us more than five minutes to beat this guy." White claimed. The giant robot was then shot back by the monsters shield blast.

"You were saying." Red said as he made the Megazord stand back up.

"Let me do it!" Black said as he made the Megazord take the same position he took. It kicked its leg back and dashed forward like a bull. It came crashing into the monster and cracked its new shield.

"My new shield!" The monster yelled.

"Now!" Red put in a battery into his console.

"Final Max Strike!" The rangers yelled in unison as the Megazord brought its sword down, sending all the Animal Spirits towards the monster. The Rhino spirit hit first and it all ended with the tiger spirit. The monster fell back and blew up as the giant robot turned around and stood victoriously.

"That's another one down." Black dusted his hands.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sorry for what I said. I guess I don't know when to keep my mouth shut." Eduardo apologized to Anthony. Everyone was now at the sports park. Anthony had a game that night and Sakura wanted everyone to go. Mick and Steel had even managed to make it.

"It's cool. Thanks to you, I found my reason to fight." Anthony smiled.

"Anthony! Come on!" Luis called out to his friend.

"Got to go. Enjoy the game." Anthony said as he left.

"I really underestimated him." Eduardo said.

"Yea you did. He did it and he impressed all of us." Cynthia said.

"You've been thinking highly of him." Mikey said.

"Cynthia? Do you like Anthony?" Alicia teased.

"Wha- No! I don't like him. He's like a grade below me and he acts like an idiot." Cynthia turned away, red in the face.

"Really? Then what's with these hearts I keep finding around the base." Mick pulled out a paper heart with Cynthia's name on it along with an "A".

"Yea. I can sense it. Maybe because it's of my amazing abilities, but I can sense you like him." Steel spoke, still managing to praise himself.

"I do not!" Cynthia yelled.

"She totally does." Marco laughed.

"I hate you guys!" Cynthia turned away and pouted. Everyone laughed.

"He's your cousin right?" Sakura asked Saul.

"Yea. So?" Saul sat back, his hands holding him up.

"I'm just asking." Sakura said.

"You look pretty today." Saul said quietly as he smiled. He admired the girl.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Saul said as he was taken back to the note he was sent. He erased it from his mind and admired Sakura's smile. She giggled as she turned away, blushing.

Down at the field, Anthony was practicing one last time with Luis. The game started in fifteen minutes. They kicked the ball around and Anthony had managed to kick it too hard. It fell back, behind the "away" side of the field, into a dark area.

"I got it." Luis went after it as Anthony stayed back.

Luis ran into the dark, very little light reaching in. He looked for the ball until he heard some bushes being crushed. He looked around and saw no body. He eventually found the ball and picked it up. When he turned, there was something in front of him.

A wolf stood before him. It's yellow eyes turning purple. Luis stepped back a little as his eyes began to glow also. He then noticed another wolf and another. It was a pack. He began feeling a little panicked. The wolves then howled as they glowed purple and pounced onto Luis. Luis fell down and felt fear. He had his eyes closed. When he opened them, there was nothing. He looked around and the wolves were gone.

"Luis. Hurry up." Anthony showed up.

"Sorry. I'm coming." Luis got up and dusted himself off before following. Before entering the field again, he turned around and saw nothing. He shook his head as he ran after Anthony.

In the spirit world, the masters all stared at the entrance as a man walked in. His robe was similar to all of theirs. The only difference was that he had purple as his color along with the symbol of a wolf.

"Welcome," Kai spoke as the new master took off his hood. The man stood with his eyes glowing purple as he admired the thrones, "Wolf."

——————————————————————————

A/N: I got to say that this one had me a little more excited than I expected. Character development done the Scorch way as I say. I've had some problems with this chapter and maybe they'll be visible but other than that, I'm glad how it ended up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, look forward to the next one.


	20. A Wolf's Heart

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership of my own characters and ideas.)

A/N: Hello everyone. I know this is ~glitch~ it's boring I ~glitch~ this time ~glitch~ hope you enjoy ~glitch~

~Enitre Screen Glitches~

"Finally! Hello readers, it is I, Neo! I am glad you could make it to get another chapter in the great kings story. Forgive this imbecile of an author for not writing this sooner. I am so ashamed. You better still be reading this story. I know this idiot needs to learn how to write better and check for his stupid mistakes but I can assure you that this story is the one that will stand over all. The chronicle that gives details of the kings great adventure. You should keep reading to find out how this story ends because I can assure you,

"This is just the beginning." Neo smiled deviously as he closes his book.

~Screen Fades to Black~

Chapter 20: A Wolf's Heart

Sakura finished her lesson for the day and allowed the students to work on their homework. She started work on her computer but recieved a text message on her phone. She looked at it and saw that it was from Saul. She opened it to find a picture of a dumb meme. She giggled a little as Anthony took notice.

"You two have been non-stop texting for the past week. Why is that?" Anthony asked Sakura quietly, his desk being the closest to Sakura's.

"Why do you care?" Sakura said to him.

"Really? That's how it's going to be. So much for being a great teacher." Anthony rolled his eyes.

Sakura our her phone down and began working once again but she began thinking of how she became a teacher. She had only been studying for a year but Beast City High School was desperate for teachers that they hired her on the spot. She's one of the smartest teachers at the school. Some say it's unnatural but she doesn't think so. She's always put her mind into studying so that she could succeed in life. The only problem was that blank spot in her memories. The last two years. She remembers being hired and all that, being recent events and all, but she doesn't know why her memory has been foggy.

In the hallway, Eduardo walked towards the classroom that he knew Sakura was in. He was thinking to himself as his footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. School was almost out and he needed to tell something to Sakura, except he didn't know how to present the news. As he continued walking, he felt something move inside his pocket. He let out his drone that zipped in the air quickly.

"What's up, rhino brain?" The drone said.

"What is that supposed to mean? It makes no sense." Eduardo said.

"I know! I just couldn't think of anything. Anyways, what are you doing at the school Sakura works at?" The drone asked as it flew around.

"I need to tell her something." Eduardo said.

"You don't mean telling her about Yuki's death." Eduardo stopped dead in his steps as he looked at the drone. He grabbed it and tightened his grip.

"How do you know about that?" Eduardo's voice was a little shaky.

"I was there. I was watching from a safe place. The whole academy was destroyed." The drone answered.

"Well I don't know if I want to tell her yet, especially since I don't know how to tell her that her brother died." Eduardo let go of the drone as he began to think of ways to break the news.

"I think you should tell Saul. There's clearly a connection between Sakura and Saul that he might be able to help."

The drone suggested as it flew around.

"I hate to admit it, but that might be a good idea. Let's go." Eduardo turned around and ran out of the school.

At the other end of the classroom, Luis walked towards Anthony's classroom. He had some questions about what happened the other night and considering Anthony was a Ranger, he assumed he would have answers. He thought to himself as he talked to himself. He eventually felt a push on his back.

"Emily?!" Luis almost jumped as he saw a beautiful young girl standing in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my sister. You should know that, you're my boyfriend." Emily answered as she placed a gentl kiss on the boys cheek.

"Oh, right. I'm stupid, huh?" Luis chuckled nervously.

"Now, my question is, what are you doing here?" Emily said, putting more emphasis on the "you".

"Me? Well you see, uh, I'm actually here to, uh, see a," Luis stopped as the bell rang. He sighed a breath of relief and as soon as the kids began crowding the hall, he ducked down so that his girlfriend couldn't find him. He waited until he found Anthony and pushed him back into his classroom. Sakura was caught by surprise. Luis closed the door and looked outside.

"Uh, dude, what's going on?" Anthony asked.

"Shhh, I'm waiting for Emily to leave." Luis said.

"Isn't that the name of your girl?" Anthony asked.

"Yea, Yea it is. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you." Luis said.

"About?" Anthony asked as Sakura remained silent.

"I know your secret." Luis said as he continued looking out the door.

"What secret? If it's about how sometimes I pretend to pay attention to the problems of girls but I'm actually thinking about something else, then just keep it on the down low, you know." Anthony said before turning to see Sakura staring down at him.

"What? No! It's about-" Luis was interrupted by Anthony.

"If it's about some secret crush, then I can assure you, that's wrong." Anthony quickly jumped to conclusions.

"No! I know you are the Black Power Ranger." Luis said as he looked at his friend.

Anthony dropped his backpack. Sakura also dropped her bag as Luis looked at both of them. Anthony turned to Sakura and the girl quickly took out her phone and began to dial a number.

"Luis, I think you've got the wrong idea." Anthony said.

"I saw you morph at the park. I saw it with my own eyes." Luis claimed.

"Well, I want to say something else, but what's the point." Anthony didn't even try to keep covering himself.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul walked down the street in Spain. The moonlight hit the streets and allowed for little visiablity. What was he doing in Spain? He was obviously looking for the group of girls he has feelings for. Had feelings for. He was still confused. All he knew was that these girls were the key to his past and he needed answers.

"How's the search going?" Steel asked as he showed up.

"Did you really have to come?" Saul asked.

"Yes. I came here to run with the bulls and help you look for those idols, but mostly to run with the bulls." Steel said.

"My question is, why are they in Spain of all places?" Saul asked the question but didn't expect an answer.

"Maybe because they are on a world tour. Dude, you seriously have a crush on these girls huh? Even after one of them friend zoned you. They might all do that." Steel said.

"You're probably right." Saul said until he and Steel came across what they would assume was a five star hotel. They viewed as it seemed many famous people were staying here tonight.

"Look over there. It's the girls." Steel pointed out. Saul looked and his heart stopped as he viewed the girls. They were talking to eachother and it seemed as if they had just gotten back from a dinner.

"Rosie! Let's go!" Lisa screamed as she ran up the stairs with Jennie and Jisoo. Rosé was the last one to group up with them as she talked with the other idol group they were with.

"I bet you're jealous." Steel noted as he viewed Rosé waving bye at the boys.

"Shut up." Saul slapped the robot on the side of the head. He turned his head back to the hotel entrance and noticed something from the corner of his eye.

He looked over to the side of the hotel and noticed a group of Ravagers moving in. He quickly squinted and slapped Steel once again to get his attention.

"What is it?" Steel said as he followed Saul's finger. He gasped as he saw the monsters moving in.

"What could they want?" Saul asked as he jumped over the wall that he and the robot were standing behind.

"Wait up." Steel said as he followed.

They entered the hotel room through the front. The elevators were just closing as they entered. Saul and Steel dashed towards the elevators and managed to jump in on time. They pushed the button to the top floor.

"Why are we going to the top floor?" Steel asked.

"We start by searching the top floor and we make our way down." Saul said as he avoided eye contact.

"I see. You want to see the girls first and make sure they are safe. I got you." Steel said.

"I don't think you do. This is way more important than some girls." Saul crossed his arms.

"Sure. Look, I have amazing skills and I know when someone is deeply in love and wants to make sure the person they love is safe. You see, I understand human emotions. Mostly because I'm half human." Steel went on as Saul rolled his eyes.

"I still doubt that last part but ok." Saul said as the elevator bell rang and the doors opened. They stepped onto the floor and noticed the doors closing and opening.

"They must have rented the whole floor." Steel said as he scanned the floor.

"Start looking." Saul said as he ran down the hallway. Steel turned to go down the other hallway. The hotel wasn't that big and it seemed fairly easy to look through the entirety of the floors without wasting too much time.

"Nothing... nothing... nothing" Steel continued scanning but found nothing. He and Saul then crashed into eachother.

"Watch it." Saul said.

"There's no way you checked all these rooms." Steel cut right to the chase.

"Of course I did." Saul shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go get ice." Jennie's voice echoed. Saul jumped around and his eyes widened.

"We don't need it." Rosé said as she walked out the door.

"Hide me!" Saul said as he jumped to the side where a plant was placed.

"What about me?" Steel said.

"Steel?" Steel turned to see the two girls walking up to him.

"Shit." Saul said as he did his best to remain hidden.

"Uh. What do I do?" Steel whispered.

"Don't get me involved." Saul said as he moved around the plant.

"Steel. What are you doing here?" Jennie asked as the two girls approached him.

"Hey girls. I was just sightseeing. You know how the base has teleporters." Steel turned every time the girls moved to keep Saul concealed.

"Jennie. Rosé. Wait up for us." Everyone turned to see Jisoo and Lisa coming out of the room. Lisa ran forward as Jisoo closed the door.

Lisa arrived and she turned to see Steel. Jisoo started running but as she got close, she tripped on the carpet. Everyone looked at the girl as she began to fall. Saul jumped out quickly and saved the girl from falling. He looked down at her. He closed his eyes as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Saul!" The other three girls said. His eyes opened again and looked up at them.

"Hey." Saul smiled nervously.

"So close." Steel shook his head.

At that moment, the lights in the hallway began to flicker. Everyone looked around as Saul helped Jisoo up. He looked up and down the hallway and then walked towards the window at the end of the hallway. He looked out the window and saw the lights outside of the hotel also flickering.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked. Saul then found something interesting. A Ravager walking around.

"Damn it! Steel! Get them back into their room and don't take your eye off of them. I've got some monsters to bust." Saul said as he ran towards the stairs.

"Alright ladies, you heard him. Let's go back to your rooms. Then maybe we can talk about that note you sent to Saul." Steel said as he guided them back to their room.

"What note?" Rosé asked.

"What do you mean, "what note". The one you sent to him last week." Steel said as they began entering the room.

"We never sent any kind of note to you guys yet. We were just going to finish writing one for all of you guys now in the room." Jennie claimed.

"Yea." Jisoo agreed.

"So you didn't send a note?" Steel watched as the girls shook their heads, "We have something to talk about." Steel said as he closed the door.

Saul made it to ground level and found a Ravager walking around. He followed it until he got to what seemed to be a generator room. He looked inside and saw a bigger monster sucking up electrify from the buildings power sorce.

The monster was yellow and purple in color. It looked like some sort of octopus. It had tentacles that draped around its body. It looked like it was wearing some sort of tank suit. It had red eyes shaped as if it were mad and no visible mouth.

"Axis may have had a strange idea but this dumb hotel has enough power to destroy a city. Well if it's used by someone like me." The monster spoke in a higher tone than most monsters and giggled as he spoke.

"Thanks for that bit of information. Now I gotta take you down." The monsters all turned to see Saul standing as he transformed into the Red Ranger.

"A Power Ranger! Get him!" The monster threw its tentacles forward, signaling the monsters to run forward.

"Who didn't see that coming." Red pulled out his Strike Saber and began slashing the monsters that came at him.

The fight quickly moved outside as Red rolled on the ground before slashing a few more Ravagers. He was finally hit by the monsters tentacles. The monster laughed as Red started blocking the monsters attacks. He then began slashing again but the monster moved quickly. It moved two tentacles around Red and hit him from behind. The monster then released electricity into Red. Red began screaming as he dropped his sword.

"Ha ha! Got you didn't I." The monster said as he continued shocking the ranger.

The monster was then shot back. Red fell to the ground and began panting. He looked up and saw someone covered in fog standing not to far away. He then heard a howl as the fog began to clear up. Red looked and saw... a ranger?

This ranger was purple in color and had black patterns going throughout his suit that seemed to represent a savage night animal. His helmet looked like a wolf with black eyes on top, one on each side. He also had two wolf ears coming off the top and what could be described as fur, not actual fur, coming off the sides of his helmet. The visor had the outline of a wolfs mouth when open and it was black in color. He wore purple boots with black heels. The boots collars were gold in color. He also had what seemed to be silver ankle collars that covered most of his shin. He also wore silver gauntlet like devices on his wrists. On his chest he had a black motif of a wolfs head that went throughout the suit. He had a wolf styled number 8 in the middle of the imprinted wolf head. He had a gold belt with the Kemonoranger symbol on the buckle along with his number 8. In his right holster he had his Raiku Blaster. In his left holster he had his Raiku Saber. His Morpher lay in rest mode on his wrist.

The ranger held out his blaster. The monster looked at the new ranger as the new ranger jumped forward.

"I'm out!" The monster said as he disappeared. The new ranger landed and looked around.

"What the! Who are you?" Red asked him.

"Don't worry. He's with us." Black appeared.

"Explain. Now!" Red said.

"Sure. But after we have something to eat. I'm starving. Sakura said she'd make food for us." Black started walking off. Purple looked at Red before following Black.

"Ok. Now to get Steel out of there." Red said.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Steel appeared.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Red crossed his arms.

"Yea well, I've recently begun an investigation and I need to get to work. Let's go. By the way, wave goodbye." Steel turned to see the girls waving from their windows.

Red looked at them and then looked down. He looked up as he saluted them and began walking away. Steel began following him but continued waving back.

"Rosie? Do you really think he's a good guy?" Lisa asked the girl.

"Of course I do." Rosé sighed as she looked down at the group leaving.

"I do to. The Power Rangers sabe lives and he is a Power Ranger. He may act weirdly but he still acts heroicly." Jennie said.

"I also believe in them. They are a doorway to peace on the planet." Jisoo said.

"Well I believe too, I just wanted to make sure you girls did too." Lisa giggled along with the other girls.

"I just want to know about the letter he got from me" Rosé gained a saddened expression. The other girls got closer to her.

"Don't worry, Steel will figure it out." Jisoo brought together the younger girls as the group hugged. They watched the night sky from their window, witnessing the starry night.

-0-0-0-0-

In the middle of the circle of tall thrones, the masters sat silently as Kai studied the newest master. Kai noticed the looks on Trunks and Horn's faces as the new member walked in.

"Welcome... Wolf." Kai welcomed with low enthusiasm.

"What a heroes welcome." The man, Wolf, said as he walked towards the other masters.

"Well I'm happy you are here. This gives us a fighting chance now." Horn said as he stood up.

"Horn is right. It's time we take down Kai from his high throne and prove his champion is nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a ranger." Trunks followed Horn and crossed his arms as he looked over at Kai.

"What's your problem. Kai is the one who brought us together and saved us." Niji got up with fury present in her tone.

"Of course, you would side with him. He's your lover." Horn made a heart shape with his hands as he smiled.

"These two are right." Wolf said.

"Great, then we are all agree." Trunks walked down to wolf.

"But I have a bigger problem." Wolf finished a thought he was having in his head.

"What?" Both the White and Green Masters looked at the Purple Master.

"Caste. He was a problem from the beginning. He also carries the will of a wolf. He could be a problem if he gets involved with the new ranger." Wolf began spilling out his thoughts.

"Exactly, which is why we need Saul as leader. He will stop Caste and Axis and protect the world. The other Power Rangers are also as important as they will help him achieve this." Kai stated.

"You're right Kai. That doesn't mean I don't agree with these guys, but there's no use to even opposing you. We are a team." Wolf stated.

"What? What is all this "team" bullshit." Horn used air quotes as he spoke.

"I know you guys want your guys to be better than the Red Ranger but in the end, they are a team and they must work together." Wolf claimed.

"You disappointed me Wolf. I thought you would've agreed with us without hesitation. Guess I was wrong." Trunks returned to his seat. Horn was in disbelief as he followed the larger man.

"Kai, let's bring this team together and stop those monsters from taking the planet." Wolf looked at the leader of the pack.

"Of course. Please sit. We have a lot to talk about." Kai got up as Wolf went to his seat. The whole group placed their attention to the leader.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm sorry master." The monster was thrown forward. He cougar himself and turned to face an angry Axis, his eyes glowing red.

"I've never seen him like this." Byxis whispered over to Zaku.

"He is beginning to evolve. The Infinitu Star must be helping him contain himself but it looks as if it is true what they say. That star only helps those who are pure of heart." Zaku taught Byxis a little something about the star that Axis kept hidden from everyone.

"I gave you the easiest target of all and yet you find a way to fail to gether light. What kind of a monster are you anyway. You claim to take light but you take electricity." Axis continued speaking in a sort of demonic tone that echoed behind his regular angry tone.

"I take electrify which powers up light." The monster comfirmed.

"There's is more to light than just electricity." Axis stomped on the monsters free tentacle, causing it pain.

"Master Axis, if I may ask, why did you send him to that very specific location?" Zaku dared to ask the question.

"It is of no concern to you. All you have to do is what you are told to do." Axis sat in his throne as he winced from pain.

"Master." Byxis called.

"Go and attack the rangers! Kill every last one of them!" Axis yelled as he started leaving, crashing into the wall every four steps.

"You heard him, you dumb octopus. Go!" Zaku grabbed the monster and threw him towards the entrance.

"Yes sir." The monster ran off.

"What are we going to do about the master?" Byxis asked.

"I don't know but I feel like he will soon gain greater power." Zaku said as he began to growl.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul managed to stand himself up. He sighed as he kicked a can. He had surprisingly managed to kick it into the recycling container on the other side of the street. He touched the Morpher one more time and felt a small shock on his finger. He shook his hand up and down as he felt the pain._

_"Saul?" The boy turned to see Sakura standing there, wearing a light blue blouse with her black shorts. She had on a black hoodie and wore white shoes, her hair was let down._

_"Sakura? What's up." Saul said as he asked his so-called assistant._

_"I wanted to talk to you about something." Sakura looked at the boy as she crossed her arms._

_"What's up." Saul started sucking on his finger as the pain wouldn't go away._

_"I wanted to ask you," Sakura stopped as she looked at the boy, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?" Sakura came out and said it._

_"Huh? Go out? Tonight?" Saul asked._

_"Yes. We can go to a restaurant not to far from here." Sakura comfirmed._

_"A restaurant? So basically like a... date?" Saul asked._

_"Huh, uh, I mean, sort of... yea." Sakura smiled nervously as she looked away from the boys gaze._

_"Um, sure. I'll go out with you." Saul said in confidence as he smiled._

_"Really?" Sakura turned to face him with a shocked expression._

_"Yea. I mean, you are pretty and I kind of like you. I mean, especially after I mysteriously woke up in your bed. I hope nothing weird happened." Saul said._

_"Weird? You don't remember what happened?" Sakura was concerned._

_"Well I remember talking about what we "did" in the morning, but it's starting to get foggy. Like I only recall some of the conversation we had that morning, you know." Saul said as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"Really?" Sakura said as she began recalling the events of the night. It was the night her happiness exploded. The pleasure she felt was was she remembered the most._

_"Yea. Anyways, I'll see you at seven?" Saul asked._

_"Uh, yea. Seven sounds good." Sakura smiled._

_"Great. Now let me go deal with all the stuff that was just handed to me." Saul said as he ran off back towards his new home._

_Sakura had a worried expression as she pulled out her phone. She read an old message from X._

_'Deals off. I got a new way to get what I want. But I will make you a new offer. Make sure Saul follows everything he's supposed to and I will make sure your brother stays safe.'_

_~ X_

_Sakura sighed as she began to cry uncontrollably. She then felt her phone vibrate. She saw that no caller ID was available but she still answered._

_"Hello?" Sakura did her best to hold back her tears._

_"This is Sakura, correct?" The voice on the phone spoke with a deep voice._

_"Yes, who is this?" Sakura asked._

_"Let's just say I have a way of making sure Axis doesn't do anything to your brother. All you have to do is make Saul your lover." The voice said._

_"My lover?" Sakura asked._

_"You see, X's plan is to have Saul become BLACKPINK's lover in order to unleash something sinister. You have to make sure he never has the chance of seeing those girls even in bathing suits. You make sure he has eyes for you only and make sure he doesn't go... berserk." The voice said._

_"Berserk?" Sakura's eyes widened._

_"You have already made love with him so this should be no problem. Once everything is safe, I shall help release your brother and never contact you again, understand?" The voice said._

_Sakura took a few moments to take everything in. She asked the boy on a date because she genuinely felt like she wanted to go out with him, she liked him. Now she was being pressured into giving her body and love to the boy she has a crush on, a crush that developed quickly, in order to save her brother. She finally came to a decision._

_"I understand." Sakura answered._

_"Excellent. Axis won't know what hit him. I'll send more soon. For now, have a wonderful night with your date." The voice was clearly smiling on his end as the phone line went dead._

_"Yuki." Sakura said as she gripped her phone._

-0-0-0-0-

"So let me get this straight, Luis. You went for the ball the other night, the one Anthony had kicked far away, and you found a group of wolves. The wolves attacked you hit weren't present when you opened your eyes. You remember seeing them turn into purple like spirits before hitting you. Then you met with Wolf, your master, who gave you a Morpher and told you to fight. Is that he whole story?" Saul asked as he ate some of the ramen that Sakura had made. She always made the best Ramen according to many of her friends and the three boys were impressed.

"Well I don't remember seeing the wolves turn into spirits but I do know that they disappeared after they attacked me." Luis said as he ate some more of the noodles.

"I got the jist, and you two spoke to him before you came to me." Saul looked at Anthony and Sakura.

"Yes."'Sakura simply answered.

"Don't worry, I'll train him and show him some more things about being a ranger." Anthony got up.

"And I'll help him, because I'm amazing." Steel chimed in.

"Let's go." Anthony began pushing Luis. Luis tried to finish his noodles before being forced out. Steel followed the two leaving Saul behind with Sakura. They sat in silence as they started eating sucking up a noodle. When the noodle seemed to get to its end, the two realized that they were somehow eating the same noodle. They both turned away quickly as they almsot spit.

"Ok Luis. Let's get you trained up." Anthony said as the two walked towards the training room.

After a few minutes, Black was letting Purple have it as he punched and kicked the new ranger to the sides.

"Come on bro. You are a soccer player moving up to the big leagues and you can't fight properly." Black taunted.

"You know that doesn't help." Purple said as he launched himself forward. He threw a fake punch before hitting Black on his side.

"Nice fake out." Black complimented as he moved up and down, shaking his fist.

"Thanks. I've been learning." Purple said.

"Ah, so you've been holding back. Let's go full force then." Black said as he began sucker punching Purple.

Black continued for a few minutes, leaving little openings for the new ranger. Purple seemed to be getting annoyed as a faint purple aura began appearing around him. When Black jumped to finish him off, Purple released the energy and hit Black back into the wall.

"Nice one." Black said as he felt his rib cage hurt.

"Sorry about your rib cage." Purple said.

"Well, let's keep going, after I get some water." Black said as he walked out of the room.

Purple was about to get up from where he was until he felt a headache. He fell to his knees as he felt the piercing pain in his head.

"Soon, you will help me, Purple Ranger." Caste's voice said as he laughed. Once his headache subsided, he finally calmed down. He began breathing deeply before calming down.

"What was that?" Purple asked as he put his head up against the wall.

Back in the kitchen, Sakura was washing the dishes while Saul helped her dry them. He leaned against the counter as he spoke to her.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Saul asked the girl.

"I became the worlds youngest teacher. I teach a math class at the high school only because they needed teachers." Sakura explained as she washed the dishes throughly.

"That sounds nice. What do you wear as a teacher?" Saul asked before feeling a kick on his shin.

"Saul? I have a question for you." Sakura asked ignoring Saul's playful yet inappropriate comment.

"Shoot." Saul said as he finished drying another dish.

"Have you heard anything from Yuki." Sakura turned off the sink as she asked. Saul stopped a little and looked over at Sakura's expression.

"I can't say I have. I haven't talked to him in a while." Saul said

"I haven't seen him in a while and everytime I send him a message, all I get is "I'm Ok."" Sakura said as she stared at the wall.

"I'm sure he's alright. There's no way he would get into trouble. He's not that dumb." Saul chuckled a little but soon regretted it.

Sakura began to tear up but before she could start crying Saul pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. Sakura felt his warm body and closed her eyes, crying silently. After she finished crying, Saul looked at her in her eyes. He smiled as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Your brother is fine." Saul assured her.

Sakura smiled as she looked at him. She felt a warm feeling. A feeling she had felt before. After a few minutes of standing there, they both got closer to each other. Looking eachother straight in the eye, they let their bodies hug. Before they knew it, their lips were locked. After a few seconds, they broke it off.

"Sorry." Saul said. He didn't mean to take advantage of Sakura while she was vunerable.

"It's ok. I kinda of... liked it." Sakura looked at Saul.

"Sakura. Why is it we broke up?" Saul asked.

"I don't remember, but I do know that not all relationships are meant to last forever." Sakura said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Sakura, come with me." Saul grabbed her hand and guided her back to his room. He sat down on his chair and brought her closer, letting her sit in his lap.

"What are we doing?" Sakura asked.

Saul kissed Sakura again and she didn't fight him as she kissed him back. She knew she felt like her feelings were resurfacing. She grabbed Saul's face as she kissed him and allowed him to move his hands up and down her legs. Saul finally picked her up and took her to the bed. He put his hand on her stomach and was making his way down when she stopped him.

"We can't. I'm sorry." Sakura pushed Saul to the side. She began tearing up as she ran away, dropping something in the process.

"Should've seen that coming." Saul sighed as he got up and picked up a picture that had fallen out of Sakura's sweater.

He studied the image and found it very interesting and surprising. It was a picture of Sakura hugging someone. He recognized that someone as himself. That's when his head began to beat. He felt his brain start surging as he felt pain throughout his whole body. He started screaming as his eyes began to glow red.

He began getting flashbacks. He saw a group performing their hearts out on stage. He saw a couple arguing. He saw a ranger fighting a wolf man. He saw himself seducing four different girls. He saw people with weapons pointed at him. He saw himself getting tortured. He screamed more and more as he began hearing another voice calling out to him.

"Let me take over. LET ME TAKE OVER!" The voice yelled as Saul suddenly stopped. He fell over to the side and knocked out instantly.

-0-0-0-0-

"That purple ranger. He's going to be a big threat." Zaku claimed as he walked through the forest along with Byxis.

"Shouldn't we be walking out here in our new human forms?" Byxis asked as the two monsters got closer to the bridge that connected the city to the forest.

"I suppose." Zaku said as he a he Byxis both pushed their switches.

"I see you two are out here acting like regular old goons. What a set of pathetic generals." Both generals turned to see Caste, in his human form.

"I see you've adjusted to your new human form." Byxis said.

"It's not what I used to look like but it'll do." Caste smirked as he admired his look.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Zaku asked.

"I found that human form online as well. I believe his name was Reanu Keeves." Byxis said as he scratched his head, trying to remember the name of the person that Caste's new face belonged to.

"It doesn't matter. I heard that Axis is getting a little... moody." Caste turned to face the monsters who stared at him.

"How did you know?" Zaku asked.

"I don't need to tell you that information." Caste stated as he turned away.

"Why you little." Zaku pulled out his switch and was about to push the button until the ground in front of him was shot. Caste jumped out of the way as he sensed the laser bullets coming at him.

"Look what we have here. Some pests that need to be exterminated." The three human monsters turned to see the four Dino Rangers standing atop a hill. They all jumped onto the road in front of the three human monsters and stared them down.

"You bastards. Turning on your masters. I will destroy you for that." Byxis clenched his fist as he viewed the rangers, who clearly didn't seem to care.

"Found them." Everyone turned to see Sebastian and Neo appear from within the forest.

"Who are you two?" Zaku asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'll destroy you all here and now. I will bring back the future I came from." Sebastian said as he revealed his Morpher. He pulled out the handle and began reving the Morpher as if it were a motorcycle.

"You aren't actually from the future and it's not time for you to morph." Neo stated as the Morpher sparked and Sebastian fell back.

"Damn it." Sebastian said.

"Your Morpher is incomplete. It has a little more time before it is useable." Neo clarified as Sebastian tried again.

"I'll ask again. Who are you two?" Zaku had finally had it and transformed along with Byxis. Caste followed as he looked at the two. The Dino Rangers also looked at the pair.

"Behold for I am the one who'll holds the book that tells of my Kings story. He shall stand on top of you all. He shall be the ultimate ranger and the ultimate King. I am Neo!" Neo yelled his name at the group.

"Don't tell them your name!" Sebastian said.

"Enough." Silver jumped up towards them and attacked them. Neo dodged the sword attack as did Sebastian. Sebastian was about to attack until he was Silver sweep kicked him to the ground.

Silver was about to stab Sebastian but he stopped. He looked at the boy who lay on the ground. For some reason, he couldn't do it. Neo watched this but soon felt the presence of something. Of someone. He smiled evilly as he blasted Silver back to the ground with a power blast wave. Neo opened his book and let the pages flip by themselves.

"IWAE! For he is heir to all the universes powers. The entire Multiverse will belong to him." Neo began.

"Multiverse?" Sebastian said as he stood up. The Dino Rangers all turned to see the long road covered in fog. The three monsters also turned to see the road.

"IWAE! For he is my King. The ruler of everything. The ruthless overlord of time and space. No one can stop him." Neo continued as someone walked slowly through the fog, the footsteps echoing.

"Who's that?" Orange asked. Suddenly, a pair of shoes were seen as the fog began to disperse.

"My king! Welcome to the party." Neo got down on one knee and put his left arm on top of his chest.

"Is that?" Sebastian asked as he squinted.

"It is." Caste said as a pair of red eyes appeared through the fog.

Saul appeared from within the fog. He seemed unimpressed as he continued walking. His eyes glowed Red as he studied all the bodies in the area. He smiled evilly as his eyes glowed brighter.

"It can't be. He was lost. He can't be back. He's the reason for-" Caste began before retreating.

"Where do you think you're going." Zaku said as he and Byxis ran after him.

"I sense you have the Psycho battery. Give it to me." Saul talked directly to Silver.

"In your dreams." Silver got up.

"I guess I'll have to take it by force." Saul said as he pulled out a battery.

**Tiger!**

Saul instantly transformed into his Ranger form. He began walking slowly again, his boots making the only sound in the area.

"Finally, a proper fight." Orange said.

"Take him." Silver commanded as he looked over at Raptor.

"Me and Orange? You got it." The two rangers walked towards Red.

They began running towards him and were about to threw a punch until red ducked, letting them to run past him. Red then pulled out his blaster and turned, putting in his battery and shooting the two. The red lasers sent them front flipping and landing on their butts.

"What the hell!" Orange smacked the ground.

Red scoffed as he turned back towards Silver. Silver and Gold looked at eachother and nodded. They then ran towards Red. Red pulled out his Strike Saber as the other two rangers did as well. They clashed and hit eachother, sparks falling everywhere.

"Give me the battery!" Red yelled as he slashed Gold. He then brought her closer only to slash her once again, sending her falling on top of the other two.

Red and Silver were the only ones left in the dual. They began slashing eachother. They were both equal in power. Neo took note in this. Red kicked Silver and slashed him. Silver landed on the ground, his helmet hitting the ground first. Red then walked towards him.

"No! I will not be defeated!" Silver's voice changed into a more demonic voice as he got up and summoned his weapon. "Triceratops Shield!"

Silver ran forward with his shield that was similar to Dino Thunder Blue's shield as it looked like a triceratops head. He hit Red head on sending him back. Red managed to keep himself on his feet as he summoned his sword.

"Don't get in my way." Red's voice became more demonic as well as he charged up his sword and sent a huge flaming slash at Silver. Silver held up his shield and for a few seconds he was able to hold. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough. The slash blasted him back, his shield disappearing as he fell back.

"Silver!" The other three yelled. Silver lifted his head a little as he looked at something he dropped.

"The... psycho... battery." Silver pointed.

"I'll get it." Orange said as he ran after it.

Neo jumped down from his position and shot Orange back with a wave of energy. He smirked as he picked up the battery and turned towards Red he walked up to him before going down on one knee and lifting his hand up.

"This is rightfully yours, my king." Neo claimed as he looked down.

"I don't know who you are, but you might come in handy." Red said as he picked the battery out of Neo's hand. Neo smiled as he felt recognized. Sebastian looked at Neo then at the Dino Rangers.

"Let's get out of here." Gold said as she and Raptor helped Silver up. The Dino Rangers, weakened, escaped. Red didn't care to much as he admired the battery.

Up on a farther hill, a cloaked figure stood. The figure looked down at the scene and sighed.

"Brother. You sure are annoying. But for some reason I choose to follow you instead of the other two. And for some other reason, I feel an attraction to this Red Ranger. It matters not however as I will become all powerful. The multiverse has no chance when I get my hands on the king." The figure turned out to be a woman. She smiled as she walked away, keeping her hood on.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul walked back into the house. He sighed as he realized he had to face the girls after he walked out. It's just that he didn't have any family like the others do and it killed him. The only family he does have however, is Saki, who recently came into his life and had somehow mysteriously become his legal sister._

_He sighed again as he adjusted his posture and walked into the room. The four girls all sat and looked over at him. Rosé looked as if she wanted to hide. She kept scooting over towards Lisa who held the girls hand. Saul looked over at Jennie and Jisoo. The two seemed lost for words._

_"So..." Saul started._

_"So..." Lisa spoke for the group._

_"Guess I'm your new manager. I look forward to working with you... again I guess." Saul said in a confused manner that got a giggle out of the girls._

_"Can't wait time see what you will do for us." Lisa spoke again._

_"Rosie? Is it fine if I call you Rosie? I find it kind of... cute," Saul blushed as he looked away. The girl also blushed as she nodded, "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was upset or anything. I know you were just asking a regular old question and I shouldn't have just walked out the way I did. Sorry." Saul bowed as he assumed this is what someone does in Korea when they apologized._

_"No. I'm sorry for asking such a personal question." Rosé spoke._

_"No no. It's my fault. If I'm being honest, I do have one sibling. An adopted sibling if you will but I see her as much more than that, like if she was my biological sibling. Her name is Saki and I think she's a big fan of yours. I mean, I've seen it somewhere before." Saul chuckled as he remembered Saki writing something in english about her favorite music group. Saki didn't make a big deal after the move, maybe because she knows little about why they moved._

_"A sister. I'm glad you have someone." Rosé said as she looked at him._

_"I'm glad too. And I'm glad you guys also have families you can talk to. No one should be disconnected from their family." Saul forced a smile as he thought how nice it would be to have a father and mother. He had those but he just missed the feeling of being with them and his siblings._

_"Actually. I'd like to ask if you can keep that phone call to yourself." Rosé said._

_"Why's that?" Saul asked._

_"You see, the company has this rule." Jennie began._

_"We aren't allowed to talk to our families too often." Jisoo finished._

_"What." Saul said as his fist automatically clentched. He felt something inside him begin to burn._

_"They want us concentrated on our music so that's why we sneak in secret calls like that. I know there's cameras around but I try my best to talk quietly enough to not get the cameras attention." Rosé said._

_"It's what we all do. Can you please keep it a secret?" Lisa put her hands together._

_"I'll keep it a secret." Saul agreed quickly but in his mind, he had something to complain about. He already knew about some of the things that the company did to their groups and he had notes for what he wanted to say to X. This was just another item added._

-0-0-0-0-

"Take it all! Take it all!" The monster, Tentalight, was sucking electricity from the Power Plant, causing power surges throughout the city. The Ravagers were protecting him as they scared off the human workers.

In the ranger base, Mick ran around wildly as the bases lights were surging. He ran towards the console and activated the bases auxiliary power that ran on generators. He sighed of relief and began typing into the keyboard.

"Rangers, get to the power plant now. Anthony, take the new ranger, quickly." Mick called out to the rangers.

"Mind if I help out." Sakura appeared as she sat down.

"Not at all." Mick smiled as they both looked at the screen. Steel also stepped in and stood behind them.

Anthony, Cynthia and Luis ran towards the Power Plant. Luis wore a hoodie that Cynthia made for him. They properly met eachother and now knew a little more of eachother. They arrived just outside, meeting up with Mikey, Alicia, Marco, and Eduardo.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Anthony asked.

"Me and Eduardo were working at the shop." Marco said.

"Yea. Just got a sick Supra in the garage that I bought. That idiot didn't even know I lied to him about the real value of the car," Eduardo smirked until he was smacked by Alicia, "what I was just kidding. It's a nice Supra though."

"Me and Alicia were covering your shift at the zoo." Mikey said.

"Yea what were you doing all day." Alicia said in a annoyed tone.

"Being lazy." Cynthia said quickly but Anthony heard her and glared at her.

"I was busy training the new guy." Anthony said as he moved out of the way and showed the group the newest ranger.

"And I thank you for it." Wolf and Kai appeared as they walked towards the rangers.

"You must be my master. Anthony told me about you." Luis said.

"Well I said he had a master. I didn't go into detail." Anthony said.

"We just came to talk real quick. It seems our connection to the spirit world is unstable so that's why we barely show up." Kai explained.

"Any tips?" Luis asked.

"Yea. Just use the power of the wolf and combine it with your own power. This will help you reach a great potential. You have the heart of a wolf." Wolf said to the new ranger.

"Will do." Luis chuckled.

"Great. We'll be watching you. Go Power Rangers." Kai said as the masters disappeared.

"So how do we do this?" Luis turned to the others.

"Like this. Let's go guys!" Anthony said as he summoned his Morpher. Marco and Eduardo summoned their spirit Morphers.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" They all yelled as they launched their animal spirits. They transformed into their suits and looked over at Luis.

"Your Morpher looks like ours, so I'm guessing you have to do what we did." White said as a drone flew by him.

"Woah. Is that a wolf drone?" Luis asked as he looked at it.

"It's a new drone!" Rover claimed.

"A new friend?" The elephant drone appeared surprising Rover.

"You talk!" Rover yelled.

"Of course I do. And I'd like to be called, Phant. It suits me." The drone said.

"I guess." Rover said.

"Then I guess my name is Lobo." The new drone spoke.

"You talk too. Wow, what a day." Rover said.

"Enough talk! Let's do this." Black said.

"Got it." Luis said as he pulled out a Beast Battery.

**Wolf!**

Luis put the Morpher under his watch's strap and the battery disappeared. A faint purple spirit Morpher appeared over his watch Morpher. He pulled back his arm and prepared to morph.

"Animal Strike!" Luis moved his arm forward, "Spirit Unleashed!" Luis launched the wolf spirit out into the open. He was then transported into the forest, at night.

A pack of wolves ran all around him. The moonlight was the only light that shined down on him. It was when he opened his eyes that the wolves attacked him. He spun around, his suit being formed. The wolf spirit then went around his body. It went through his head before backing up into his face, forming his helmet. He was taken back to the Power Plant.

"The Wolf Ranger? Nice." White said.

"I think I got this." Luis said.

"Yea. The first time you morphed, you got a whole bunch of information planted into your brain about how to be a ranger. We'll talk rules later." Black said.

"Ok Mick, we are moving in. By the way, do you know where Saul is?" Blue spoke through his coms.

"I haven't seen him all day. Sakura?" Mick turned to ask the girl.

Sakura began to think to what had happened earlier, "I haven't seen him since earlier today when we ate lunch." Sakura said to them.

"Can you get a hold of him?" Blue asked.

"I've been trying but so far, it's not working." Steel chimed in as he called for Saul one last time.

"Well if he answers, send him this way. We'll do what we can do." Blue said as he nodded towards the others and they ran into the Power Plant.

"Hey freak! Stop sucking the electricity from the city!" Yellow called out as the team showed up.

"Try and stop me!" The monster yelled as he sent Ravagers forward.

"Let's go!" The team moved forward as they ran towards the monsters.

Pink and Yellow activated their weapons as they fought off the Ravagers. Blue and Black blasted some other minions back as he used their swords to slash other monsters. Green and White automatically ran towards the main monster. Purple followed them.

"Stay back!" The monster said as he shot out electricity towards the rangers. Green and White were hit head on while Purple dodged. He clashed head on with the monster, punching and kicking him.

"I can do this!" Purple said before being shot three times by the monster. He fell back and stayed down as he held his chest.

"I suppose you can't." The monster laughed.

"I can't." Purple held his chest.

"Luis! Don't listen to him." Black said as he slashed more monsters.

"Yea! Remember what your master said. You have a wolfs heart now." Yellow claimed.

"You can do it, partner." Purple looked up to see the drone flying around.

"I... can... do it!" Purple found his confidence fast and easily as he jumped back up and pulled out a battery. He put it into his Morpher and his number began to glow. A ball of purple light appeared from his number as a silhouette appeared. Three long cylinder like objects appeared, all connected by a chain. Purple grabbed the weapon and pulled it out to reveal nunchucks. He spun them around his arm and his body before holding them in one position.

"Nunchucks, sick." Black said.

Purple began moving like a martial artist as he hit the monster four times before kicking him. Purple then threw up the nunchucks and began punching the monster. The barrage attack left the monster dizzy. Purple then grabbed the nunchucks as they returned to him and he spun around, setting a battery into the weapon, the weapon glowing purple as the ranger hit the monster head on. The monster crashed into a power box. The electricity began to enter his body.

"No! It's... too... much!" The monster yelled as he was sent flying and blew up in mid-air.

"Finished him." Purple said as he put the nunchucks around the back of his neck.

"Nice job." Black held a thumbs up.

"I'm not done yet! I'll take the entire worlds electricity!" The monster grew gigantic as the rangers all ran out of the plant.

"Is this the part where we summon the big robots." Purple asked.

"Yes it is. Go ahead and call yours." Black gave Purple a pat on the shoulder.

"Got it." Purple nodded as he pulled out a battery. He scanned it and then aimed his Morpher. He finally launched the battery and it flew off into the distance.

-0-0-0-0-

The battery grew as it arrived in a dark forest, the moonlight once again shining down on the forest. It found its way into a dark entrance. Red eyes glowed through the darkness as a huge mechanical machine moved out quickly. The moonlight shined down upon the Wolf Zord.

The Zord stopped on top of a cliff. It looked like a regular wolf and was purple in color with a grey colored underbelly. It had red eyes. It had a wolf styled number 8 on its side. The Zord then howled towards the moon before running off.

-0-0-0-0-

The other Zords arrived first. The Wolf Zord arrived before coming to a halt. The Zord looked down at Purple and acknowledged him as it's master.

"That's awesome." Purple said as he jumped into his Zord.

"We should call it, 'Lobo'." The drone from before flew around in the cockpit. Purple studied the controls and grabbed the drone.

"I guess, since he's like you." Purple folded the drone and inserted it into the control panel. The Zord howled once again.

The other Zords began to attack. The shark and Bull Zords attacked again the same time as the Phoenix Zord picked up the Cheetah Zord and dropped it on top of the monster.

"Get off of me!" The monster said as he blasted the Zords back. The Elephant Zord and the Rhino Zord moves forward next as they attacked only to be hit with electricity. The monster then proceeded to take the power from the first four Zords, causing them to fall to the ground.

"He's taking the power from our Zords." Blue said as he tried to move the Zord.

"I got this guys!" Purple yelled as the Wolf Zord pounced onto the monster, scratching him and kicking him.

"It's going to be fought to defeat him without a Megazord." White claimed.

"I'll just use the Elephant Zords Megazord mode." Green said before being interrupted.

"Guys, I just got some specs from the Wolf Zord. I did a little reasearch and found this." Mick send blueprints to Green, White and Purple.

"Is this a new Megazord combination?" Green asked.

"Yes. You can combine the Elephant Zord, the Rhino Zord and the Wolf Zord to create the Triple Strike Megazord." Mick claimed as he spoke through the coms.

"Let's try it out then, shall we." Green said as a new battery was transported to him. He inserted the battery into the panel and typed in the code.

**# 123**

The Elephant Zord moved forward as it began to stand on its hind legs. It's front legs were detached as it's body formed the legs of the Megazord and it's main torso. The Rhino Zord then charged at the creation before disassembling itself. It's main body attached to the Megazord and became its left arm, the rhino head attaching itself to the shoulder as a hand came out of the Zords body. Other parts of the Zord attached to the Megazord body. The Wolf Zord ran forward and then jumped onto the the Megzords side. It's formed the right arm, it's head attaching itself to its shoulder, a hand coming out of the Zords body as its tail lifted up to the side, looking almost like a weapon. Finally, the Elephants tusks attacked you the top of the Megazord shoulders as it's head attached itself onto the Megazord chest. At the top, a head came out of the Zords body, silver in color with red eyes. It's head having an elephant looking helmet to cover it.

"Triple Strike Megazord!" The three rangers yelled as the Megazord stood in front of the Animal Strike symbol.

"How cool!" Pink out her hands together as the rangers admired the new Megazord.

In the cockpit, Green sat in the center. White sat to Green's left while Purple sat to Green's right. They inserted their swords and drones into their panels and were ready for battle.

"Luis, you remember high school?" Green asked.

"I knew it was you and Alicia when I saw you guys. You too Eddie." Purple said.

"Just happy to be remembered." White claimed.

"Anyways, what about high school?" Purple asked.

"Just saying we should try one of the soccer teams moves." Green claimed even though he never made the soccer team, he had gone to all the games.

"I see. Let's do it." Purple said.

"You bastards! Stop talking!" The monster yelled as it hit the giant robot. The Megazord stepped back before punching the monster with its right arm. The monster fell back in between two skyscrapers.

The Megazord began jumping up and down before summoning a ball. The giant robot looked at the ball and then at the monster. The Megazord threw the ball at the monster and hit it with both shoulders. The monster stepped back once more as the ball bounced around.

"Let's go!" The three rangers yelled as the Megazords legs began glowing. The Megazord then make a soccer player move and kicked the ball with full force. The ball flew through the sky and started lighting up on fire as it's speed intensified. The ball hit the monster right in the gut, sending it flying once again.

"Damn it!" The monster yelled as it blew up. The Megazord turning around and standing as the explosion occurred.

"That's what I call, a goal." White said as he looked at the other two. The other two shook their heads. The giant Megazord stood over the city victoriously.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the base's living quarters, everyone was having pizza as they celebrated the new ranger and the win. Wolf had come by earlier to explain everything before leaving once again to the spirit world.

"That was great guys." Anthony said as he grabbed another slice of Beast City's greatest pizza. The great Jungle Karma Pizzeria.

"Yea it was. And Luis, if you want, you can move into the base." Alicia said as she looked at the boxes that currently occupied the room.

"Yea. Me, Mikey, Marco and Alicia just moved in. Cynthia is still living with her family." Anthony said before feeling a slap on his back.

"What's so wrong with that?" Cynthia asked.

"Nothing." Anthony said quickly as he continued eating his pizza.

"Thanks guys. I think I will. I'm paying too much rent at my current place." Luis said as he grabbed another slice of the delicious pizza.

"I think we should call it a night guys." Sakura said as she stood up. The others agreed. They finished their pizza and everyone went their separate ways. Sakura stayed behind as she once again washed dishes. The rangers were busy saving the world so she would save their home. She had papers to grade afterwards and went to her room. On the way, she passed Saul's room, the door was open a little. She looked through the crack to see if she could see Saul but found nothing.

"Are you looking for me?" The girl jumped as she turned to see Saul. His face almost emotionless.

"Saul? Where'd you go?" Sakura asked but he didn't answer. He instead grabbed her arm and took her into his room. He locked the door and looked at the girl.

She gulped as Saul came up to her and kissed her. He he'd her body close to his as he held her waist. He lets his hands move down to her skirt as he lifted it up.

"Saul! Stop! Please." Sakura said but she looked into his eyes, emotionless.

"You know you want this." Saul said as he dropped her on the bed. He began kissing her neck, sucking on it as much as he could, getting little moans out of Sakura.

Saul let his hand roam up Sakura's skirt as he began touching her entrance which was covered by her underwear. She held onto him as she moaned a little more, feeling his finger move faster. She gulped before feeling Saul touch her chest. He took off her clothes and witnessed her body. Her bra was in his way. He began to undo it and began the restless night.

In the back of Saul's mind however,

"Hello! Hello! Where am I? What is this place? Hello!" Saul yelled as he looked around a blank red room. His face foul of fear as he tried to look for a way to escape.

"Help!"

—

~Screen Glitches~

"Ahh, so refreshing. What a nice chapter. I hope you enjoyed readers as this is the beginning of something bigger." Neo laughed as he spun around a dark, empty room.

**The King Will Rule All**


	21. Stuck on You

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Sebastian: What the hell is going on?**

**Neo: It is an interlude, idiot! We are here to talk about the story.**

**Sebastian: Why are we starting this now?**

**Neo: Because I'm tired of this writer not being able to write proper author notes. So I decided to just talk about the story myself. I will speak to the readers.**

**Sebastian: This is stupid.**

**Neo: Shut up, no one cares what you think.**

**Sebastian: The hell, I'm a star, they should care.**

**Neo: My king is the star. You are but a mere minion to my king.**

**Sebastian: Why you little.**

**Neo: Shut up! This has gone long enough. We'll talk about the story some other time. For now, read the chapter and rejoice as my king now has more power than before.**

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 21: Stuck on You

Sakura tossed and turned in bed. She felt restless as her dreams turned to small nightmares. She woke up suddenl and sat up in bed. She was breathing heavily as she looked around. She looked down and noticed herself in nothing but her bra and underwear. The girl looked a bit surprised. She got up and changed quickly before moving to her bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror. It then hit her.

"Saul." Sakura's eyebrows narrowed as her anger grew. She marched out of her room and went straight for Saul's room. Ignoring Eduardo and Anthony as she passed by. The two boys looked at eachother, shrugged and followed.

Sakura arrived at the boys door and knocked on it. When there was no answer, she opened it herself and found the boy sleeping on his bed. Saul lay close to the edge as his right arm dangled off the bed. He seemed to be having a good dream as he smiled. Sakura stomped over to the boy and looked down at him.

"Saul!" She yelled, causing the boy to wake up suddenly and fall on the floor, hitting his head on the ground first before the rest of his body fell. He turned himself over so that he lay on his back and he opened his eyes slightly as he looked at Sakura.

"An angel?" Saul joker before feeling a small kick on his side.

"How dare you! How dare you trick me into letting you into my pants!" Sakura began yelling. Eduardo and Anthony seemed to cover their mouths as they held back laughter after confirming what they had heard.

"First of all, for some reason, that sounds weird coming from you. Second of all, I would never try to take you to bed without permission. What kind of a person do you think I am." Saul claimed as he stood up.

"I remember. Last night you took me into your room and you slept with me." Sakura said as she stared daggers into Saul.

"Sakura. That sounds ridiculous. I fell asleep yesterday as soon as I got back to the base. I saw none of you before I went to sleep." Saul sat on his bed and looked up at the angered girl. At the door to the room. Mikey and Luis both walked up, both looking as if they had just woken up. Marco also came from the other way.

"What's all the commotion?" Mikey asked.

"Apparently, Saul and Sakura slept with eachother." Eduardo said.

"What?" Marco scratched his head as he yawned.

"Sakura's angry because Saul had sex with her without her permission." Anthony clarified.

"Really. I mean Saul has some issues but I don't think he would go that far." Mikey said.

"Typical men. Always deny that they did something horrible." The boys almost jumped in fear as they turned to see Cynthia and Alicia standing behind them, their hair was all crazy and their faces seemed as scary as one of Axis' monsters. The boys held their breaths as the girls past by, trying their best not to talk back.

"Saul. How you you do that to her." Alicia adjusted her hair and ran her hands over her face to get rid of her tired look. Cynthia did it in a similar matter.

"I didn't do anything." Saul defended himself as he looked at the three girls. The three girls crossed their arms simultaneously. The boys were all stricken with fear as they saw this.

"Considering how you act, it doesn't surprise me that you would do it." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me! I didn't do anything. There's proof! Sakura woke up in her room while I clearly woke up in my own room, alone!" Saul gave the evidence.

"Then why did I wake up with my bra and underwear on only?" Sakura asked.

"How is that my fault. If you want to sleep naked then go ahead, it's none of my business." Saul said as he walked into his bathroom, taking some clothes with him.

"Saul." Sakura said as he locked the door. "I believe you." She whispered as she found doubt in what had happened the night before.

"This wouldn't be the first time no one trusted me!" Saul yelled through the door. Sakura's expression suddenly changed. She looked down to the ground feeling shaken by those words.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go pick out our outfits for today." Alicia said as the three girls left the room. The boys all were left confused and interested.

"Anyone else sleep in just their shorts?" Eduardo asked. The other guys looked at him with weird expressions before dispersing. Eduardo put his hand down and realized what he asked was too weird and too soon. He also walked away.

After a few minutes, all the guys were in the living area. Everything was finally set up. They were all watching an early morning soccer match from a European League. The girls stepped out together. They all eyed the guys before walking to the kitchen. Everything seemed calm until Mick came barging in.

"Saul! Saul! The Tiger Zord! It's missing!" Mick yelled.

"Missing? How? Shouldn't he be in the jungle?" Saul asked.

"I brought it to it's Zord bay so that I could do a maintenance check. I left for a few minutes to check the schematics of the Zord and when I came back it was gone." Mick said.

"Was it acting weird at all?" Saul asked.

"Well, and you aren't going to like it." Mick put his teeth together as he looked at Saul who awaited an answer.

-0-0-0-0-

"The stars power. It will be mine." Axis said as he looked at the Infinity Star, floating in its container.

"Master! We have a plan." Zaku's voice boomed. Axis closed the back wall and returned to his throne as he put one leg over the other.

Zaku walked in with a monster. The monster was all white and looked like a cloud. It's shoulders were big white puffs made of small spheres and it's lower body was a light blue color. It had red eyes in the shape of angry eyes. It had tubes that came from it's back and went to its hands. It's mouth was circular in shape.

"Who's this?" Axis asked.

"This is Glucone. He has a key ability that will help us in rendering the rangers helpless." Zaku claimed as he bowed.

"Anything else I should know." Axis stared at the two.

"No sir. He will be dispatched right away." Zaku said as he turned to the monster.

"Don't worry Master Axis. My glue will have those rangers stuck to eachother. They will be rendered useless and will not be able to fight when the time comes for them to be defeated." The monster laughed as he spoke.

"I always hear things like that. Get out there." Axis demanded.

"Aye!" The monster saluted as it ran out of the base.

Axis got up but as he did, he felt pain. He fell down on one knee as his arm began to glow black and white. Zaku looked at him but remained quiet as Axis screamed. When it was over, Axis stood up and walked around like a drunk man. He left the base holding his side while Zaku remained quiet.

"Master is getting weaker I see." Byxis entered the room as he confirmed Axis was gone.

"What do you know, goblin." Zaku asked.

"If you must know, I have vast knowledge on everything. Now if you want to know about Axis..." Byxis our hisnhands together, getting Zaku's full attention.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is amazing." Jennie squealed as she ran through the big field. She stopped at a huge river that passed behind the castle. The groups were sightseeing. This tour had them lined up to play all over Europe. England was a beautiful country and the girls loved every bit of it. They turned to see the other groups passing through the castles yard. Groups?

Mr. X actually teamed up with other company's and got two more groups involved in the tour. The groups EXO and Red Velvet joined BP and BTS on their World Tour. Mr. X had arranged this in order to prepare the girls for their comeback. All the fans awaited anxiously but X had a plan.

BP has managed to sneak away from the group as they ran through a huge flower garden. Jisoo took pictures every chance she got, Lisa joining her as she used her personal camera. Rosé smelled all the flowers and adored their beauty. Jennie did the same thing but she ran around, not staying in one place. Jennie ended up getting closer to the river and admired her reflection. That was when she heard a small growl.

"I'm hungry?" Jennie looked at her stomach before hearing the growl again. "Your hungry." Jennie looked up and saw a huge mechanical robot standing above her. The Tiger Zord looked down on the girl and opened it mouth as if it were speaking.

"Jennie, where are you?" Lisa called out as the girls ran around to find her. When they found her, they saw the huge tiger staring at them.

"Isn't that one of the robots that helps the Power Rangers?" Rosé asked as the three girls got closer.

"Guys, he's hungry." Jennie said to them.

"How do you know that?" Jisoo asked as she looked at the giant animal.

"He told me." Jennie claimed as she looked around for food.

"He... told you?" Lisa asked.

"Yea, I can hear him talking." Jennie said.

"Are you sure?" Jisoo asked as the giant Zord only mumbled.

"Jennie, are you ok?" Rosé asked.

"Of course I am Rosie." Jennie looked at the girl before standing up. She looked defeated as she couldn't find anything for the giant animal.

The Tiger Zord noticed her sadness and it opened its mouth and allowed music to play. It was one of BP's songs. Jennie looked up and smiled. The Zord seemed to be happy as well as it began dancing to the beat, the ground shaking a bit as it did.

"I knew it!" The girls all turned to see a man arriving on a motorcycle. The man jumped over a bed of flowers and landed opposite the river. He stopped the bike and turned to see them. He took off his helmet to reveal Saul. Saul got off the bike and walked up to the Zord. The Zord just growled.

"Saul?" Rosé said. Saul looked at them before looking at the giant animal.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Saul asked it.

"Don't yell at him." Jennie said as she pouted. The tiger growled.

"Don't growl at me. What the hell are you doing here?" Saul asked it one more time.

"He said he wanted to see me and the girls." Jennie answered.

"Why are you answering me?" Saul asked.

"I'm just telling you what he's saying." Jennie claimed. Saul looked at the beautiful girl before looking at his Zord.

"Is that true?" Saul asked.

The Zord moved its head to the side and growled quietly. Saul sighed as he turned to see the four girls looking at him.

Saul sighed as he leaned against his bike, "Guess you like them too huh?" Saul chuckled. The tiger growled again.

"Love?! No way. That's not true!" Jennie yelled out loud. The tiger looked over at Saul who clearly understood what had happened.

"You slipped up didn't you?" Saul asked the Zord. The Zord looked away as it ignored him.

"Jennie? Was that you?" The girls turned as they heard the voice of a man coming their way.

"Quick! Hide!" Jennie said as she and the girls quickly moved. The Tiger Zord also moved to distance himself from there. Saul on the other hand, stayed in place.

"Hello?" The man said to Saul.

"Sup." Saul said as he continued leaning against his bike.

"Did you see any girls around here?" The man said without telling Saul the name of the famous idol group.

"I haven't seen anything." Saul shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, I see. Thank you." The man said as he walked back towards the castle.

"Guess that's the type of guy they would rather go out with." Saul said sadly as he got onto his bike.

From afar, the girls overheard him and all looked at eachother. Saul started up his bike as he viewed the Zord coming back. The girls also returned but looked as if they didn't know what to say.

"Who was that?" Saul asked.

"Kai. From EXO." Jennie answered. The Tiger Zord seemed to hate that comment.

"I know a Kai. You know. My Animal Master." Saul mentioned even though it had nothing to do with the conversation. Saul put on his helmet and prepared to leave until an explosion erupted behind him. He fell off to the side, rolling three times until he stopped.

The Tiger Zord quickly got into a defensive position as it ran in front of the girls, it's front legs keeping them back. The girls found a way to see as they peeked around the leg. Saul looked up as he struggled to get up. The silver ranger walked and laughed, smoke clearing the area as he did.

"Another Ranger?" Saul asked himself.

"Hello Red Ranger. I'm here for my revenge." Silver said.

"What revenge!" Saul yelled as he finally stood up.

Silver had said enough as he pulled out his Strike Saber and ran forward. Saul dodged the first thrust of the blade as he moved to the side. He then grabbed the blade as it came down on him. Saul moved it to the side and threw it to the side before kicking the ranger. He pulled out his battery and quickly inserted it into his Morpher. He looked to see Silver pulling out his Strike Blaster. The blaster began firing as Saul ran, transforming as he did.

"I don't know who you are or what you are talking about but I'm sure I'm not losing to you!" Red yelled as he ran forward with his own Strike Saber.

They clashed. Red thrust the sword forward, aiming for Silvers chest. Silver blocked the swords movement and kicked Red in the gut. He then slashed Red down his chest, sending him falling back. Silver the blasted Red right in the chest. He pulled out a battery and put it into his Strike Saber.

**Triceratops!**

Silver pulled back his sword. He then sent a huge wave of silver energy towards Red. It hit him directly, sending him flying back. He crashed into the flower beds and remained on the ground. Silver laughed as he walked towards him. Red then looked up and pulled out his blaster, shooting Silver five times. Red jumped up, his bod aching a little as he ran forward. Silver shook his body before dashing forward. Just as they were about to clash, they both sensed something. They both jumped back as a huge white all past in between them. It hit the ground and it melted into a white puddle.

"What the hell?" Red said as he looked at it.

"Well well well. It seems I found you pretty easily." Red and Silver turned to see a monster appear.

"One of Axis' monsters." Silver noted.

"It seems I caught myself a red ranger. Hey! Aren't you the ranger who betrayed Byxis?" The monster, Glucone, stated as it looked at Silver.

"Why does someone like you care?" Silver asked.

"If I take you out, I'll become a General just like Zaku and Byxis. Why wouldn't I care." Glucone said.

"I'm out of here. We'll finish this next time Red Ranger." Silver claimed as he held his sword towards him before walking away.

"Hey get back here!" Glucone was about to run forward until he was blasted from behind.

"Red." Blue said as the seven rangers all appeared.

"We need a system or something. We can't all be out here." Red noticed that eight was too much for something like this.

"Nows not the time to talk about that." Blue said as he focused everyone's attention on Glucone.

"Sigh sigh, a group of rangers. Ravagers!" Glucone yelled as the minions arose from the ground.

The monsters moved forward. The rangers all pulled out their Strike Sabers and dashed forward as well. They all began fighting the minions who were annoying as a whole lot of them had spawned. Yellow and Pink used their abilties and attacked them. Speed and flight seemed to work perfectly against these monsters. Black, Green and Purple all shot the monsters with their blasters. White and Blue chased after Glucone.

"I see innocents!" Blue yelled as he noticed the idols hiding behind the Tiger Zord.

"I got them!" Red yelled back at him and ran towards them.

"I'll take care of the monster all on my-" White stopped in place as he tried using his ninja abilities. His brain began playing the memory of Yuki dying and asking Eduardo to protect his sister, Sakura.

"Idiot!" Glucone said as he aimed. He shot out a blob of a white substance from his mouth.

"Eddie!" Yellow appeared as she put her sword in front of White. The sword was covered in the substance.

"Is that glue?" Pink ran up to them and looked at the substance.

"You bet it is. Glue. That's my power." The monster said as he blasted another blob towards them. The three rangers jumped out of the way as the blob flew past them.

"Guess this guys plan is to glue us together." Blue said to Purple who nodded.

"I see an opportunity!" Glucone turned his attention in a different direction. He prepared his mouth and shot out a huge blob. Red turned to see it and ran faster.

"Come on!" Red grabbed Rosé's left hand with his right hand and pulled her to the side but then he felt his feet plant themselves. He looked down and felt his body paralyze. Rosé also felt paralyzed but her feeling was different then Red's. They both looked as the giant blob came at them. They closed their eyes and lifted their hands as the blob came into contact. They opened their eyes and saw that their hands were now covered in a puff of glue.

They tried pulling away from eachother but Rosé came falling into Red. Her face hit his chest and she looked up to see his helmet. He looked down at her and they both looked down at their hands. They were holding hands and now they were stuck to eachother. They looked at eachother and back down at the glue. They began pulling again but this time, Red fell backwards and Rosé fell on top of him.

"Haha! I got them. I got them." Glucone danced around.

"Bastard!" Blue jumped up and slashed the monster.

"Damn! I forgot about you. Well I'll take care of the rest of you later." Glucone laughed as he disappeared. Blue and Purple chased after him but they couldn't capture him.

The rangers all gathered together and walked up to a now unmorphed Saul and Rosé. Rosé lay on Saul and the boy felt pleasure as he felt her warmth. She got up and looked him in the eyes. They both worked together to get up and now stood, looking like a couple holding hands, except their hands were stuck to eachother.

"This doesn't look good." Mikey said as he walked up to them and touched the glue.

"It seems like the glue isn't so sticky on the outside, almost like it has some sort of outer shell." Alicia said as she observed the glue on her sword.

"We should get them to base and see if Mick has anything for this." Mikey said.

"No, we can't go back with you. We have to get back together with the other groups in an hour." Jisoo chimed into the conversation.

"Don't worry. Teleporter, remember." Mikey put his finger up to his forehead.

"Oh yea." Jisoo remembered, chuckling a little.

"Let's go." Alicia said as they all left for the nearest teleportation location. The tiger Zord said goodbye to the girls as it ran off.

"I'll see you back at the base!" Saul called out.

-0-0-0-0-

Mick studied a piece of the glue he was able to scrape off. While he studied it in the lab, the others tried some more physical methods. The girls would hold Rosé in place while the guys pulled Saul back. Saul kept telling to stop because it hurt him but the guys kept trying until they all ultimately fell to the floor.

"Geez, that glue is strong." Anthony said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Guess just pulling on them won't be enough. Let's try a power saw." Eduardo said.

"No!" The girls all yelled simultaneously.

"What are we going to do. We have to meet back up with the groups in," Lisa looked at the time on her phone, "half an hour now and we can't seperate you two."

"Guys, you won't believe how I won that basketball game. It was epic." Steel came walking in with a basketball in hand.

"Steel! You can help us. How about you pull Saul off of Rosé. It seems they are stuck to eachother." Marco said to the robot. The robot looked at the glue and nodded.

"You got it. I'm super strong. I'm perfect. I can do this." Steel began to go on and on again like he always did.

"Oh! No! Stay back! Steel! Rosie, Rosie, Rosie! Help me!" Saul begged for help from the idol he was stuck to. Steel was strong and he could hurt Saul pretty badly if he wanted to.

"Aww, he called you Rosie again." Jennie put her hands together as she put on a cute face.

"So!" Saul stood up immediately to defend himself.

"Here I go!" Steel grabbed Saul and he began pulling as the girls held Rosé in place.

"No!" Saul yelled.

Luis then pulled Eduardo and Anthony to the side. The two boys were confused but they followed him.

"Guys, I need your help." Luis said to them in a low whisper.

"What kind of help?" Eduardo asked.

"I need to break up with my girlfriend." Luis said in a restless tone.

"What?" Both boys said.

"I can't deal with her anymore. I've been wanting to break up but everytime I try, she always brings up something that makes it really hard to do." Luis said as he thought back to the times he tried to break up with his girlfriend.

"I can't deal with my girlfriend either." Everyone jumped as Mikey appeared next to them.

"Why is that?" Anthony asked.

"I didn't even want to date her. It was my friends who forced me into it and if I break her heart, she'll ruin my reputation." Mikey explained.

"Reputation?" Eduardo questioned.

"Yea. I'm known as the best photographer in town. If she ruins my reputation, then I could lose publicity on my social media accounts. I just hate her!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Is that the only reason?" Anthony questioned.

"Well, there's also," Mikey looked over at Jisoo who held Rosé with the other girls.

"Ooh, you got a crush." Anthony said as he and Eduardo began teasing.

"Shut up. Now help me." Mikey demanded.

"Me too." Luis said.

"Fine, let's sneak out of here before anyone notices." Eduardo agreed to it but just as they were about to leave, Cynthia grabbed Anthony's ear.

"No one is going anywhere. Solve your problems later." She said to them as she made them return to the group.

"Steel! Stop!" Saul said as he tried to get the robot to stop.

"I almost got it." Steel said as he kept pulling.

"I said... stop!" Saul's voice sounded almost demonic as he kicked the robot back with force, sending him flying into the wall. Saul fell and hit his arm. Rosé remained sitting as she looked at what had just happened.

"What was that?" Steel asked as Marco helped him up.

"Sorry. Steel." Saul apologized as he realized what he did.

"That's it! Let's use this." Anthony pulled out a power saw.

"No!" Everyone yelled as they all stood in front of the pair.

"What. I'm just spitting an idea." Anthony put the power saw down. Everyone sighed of relief as they turned back to the pair, only to find them not there. They were gone.

"Where did theh go?" Jennie asked.

In his room, Saul sat on his bed, next to Rosé. They sat against the wall as the TV played some random movie. Rosé stayed quiet as she took in the room. Saul looked tired as his head seemed to be falling every few minutes. When it seemed he was asleep, Rosé began to speak to herself.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." She smiled as she looked at him. "You seem like a nice person but maybe you hide it. Why do you hide it?" Rosé asked the boy who seemed to be sleeping. "It seems Jennie really liked speaking to your... tiger. I don't know what to say, I'm nervous. We have this special dinner tomorrow night with our boss and the other groups. I just wanted everything to go well. Then there's the fans. For some reason, the fan shipping seems to be getting out of control. Do I even like someone? I don't know. Maybe I like someone. Maybe you." Rosé nudged him as she chuckled. Saul opened his eyes but kept his head down. He looked sad as he heard her.

"Rosie?" Lisa's voice boomed through the base.

"In here." Rosie answered. The door opened and the three other idols appeared.

"Is he asleep?" Jisoo asked.

"Yup. He looks so at peace." Rosé admired him again.

"Guys! Mick has something!" Mikey called out to them. Saul lifted his head up and looked at the girls. He smiled. A rare smile that made the other girls smile.

In the main room, everyone stood in a circle as Mick explained his findings.

"So what's up with this glue blob." Alicia asked as she touched it once more.

"Well from the sample I got, this is some pretty tough glue. There's no way of breaking it. I did however, discover something within the glues particles. If I'm correct, the glue will go away on one of two conditions. One is that you obviously defeat the monster. The second one is letting it dissolve on its own." Mick explained.

"How long would that take?" Mikey asked.

"Um... let's say, a week." Mick spit out a time limit causing Saul and Rosé to almsot panic.

"A week!" The pain yelled in unison. They looked at eachother then they looked away from eachother.

"Guys, I'm doing all I can to get this off of you. Please be patient." Mick said to them as he put his hands up.

"Ok Mick. Please do your best." Saul said to him as he calmed down.

"Don't worry. Ok work my hardest." Mick walked back into the lab and immediately began work.

"What do we do for now?" Jisoo asked.

"You guys just need to meet up with everyone else right? Do you need to stay with them for the rest of the day?" Mikey asked.

"No. They just want to make sure nothing bad happens to us and return us to the hotel we are staying at." Lisa explained.

"Then it's basically a head count. Let's just make sure you guys get counted and then we get you guys to the hotel as soon as possible." Cynthia chimed in.

"Right. Let's do it quickly." Alicia pointed around Cynthia before turning to the girls.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul tapped his foot as he waited to be called into Mr. ax's office. He sighed as he looked at the time. He was then approached by a woman._

_"Mr. X is now waiting for you." The woman claimed as she made a sign for Saul to follow her._

_"Finally." Saul said as he got up. He followed the woman until they got to the CEO's office. The woman opened the door and allowed Saul to enter. Saul thanked her before continuing and sitting down in a chair where he was pointed to._

_"Ah, if it isn't my Superman. How can I help you." Mr. X seemed unusually happy._

_"Ah, no need to call me that." Saul rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously._

_"Are you kidding me. You have taken up who knows how many jobs and you are still working hard. You deserve praise my friend." Mr. X clapped._

_"Mr. X. That's nice and all but I actually came here with some demands. I've learned recently that the girls don't have that many freedoms. I wish to change that." Saul claimed._

_"Anything you want, it can be done." Mr. X smiled._

_"Really. Just like that?" Saul was shocked by the fast answer without any of the demands being said or heard._

_"Of course. You must have a lot of stress. You are a superstar however so anything on that list is yours and the girls. They deserve to be happy. I don't know why the last CEO allowed for all these rules to be put in, __but trust me, I am different." Mr. X smiled._

_"Well... thanks for that." Saul smiled. Mr. X held out his hand and Saul shook it. He put the list down on the desk and Mr. X accompanied him to the door._

_"You know, if you ever want to... how to the young adults say... 'hook up' with one of the girls, feel free." Mr. X smiled but something about this smile seemed devilish._

_"Eh... no i can't do that. They are professionals and I'm just some rookie manager or whatever I am. Ah! Now I'm all red." Saul said._

_"It's just something I thought of. No need to panic. Continue the great work. I'll look over the list of demands and I'll grant them to you guys as soon as possible." Mr. X said as he gave Saul a pat on the back._

_"Thank you Mr. X." Saul said as he left._

_"Idiot. Doesn't even realize he's being fooled. Continue on this path and become my ultimate experiment. Something that'll make Kai regret he ever turned my idea down."_

_Mr. X slammed his fist on the table as he sat down. He looked at the list that was left and sighed as he began making them reality._

-0-0-0-0-

The group walked together back to the towering castle. They looked over at the entrance and saw a few people with company windbreakers on. They seemed to be rollcalling each member of each group. It remained Saul if a field trip in middle school where they would do a roll call before leaving the place they visited.

One thing that took most of Saul's attention was the feeling of holding Rosé's hand. Her hand was smaller than his and he liked the feeling of it. She had what some people would describe as an ideal body and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Her hand held in tightly to his and he didn't know whether it was because they were stuck together or because she was nervous. He smiled a little as the group got close enough to the other groups.

"Ok. BP. Where are you girls?" A man, one of the ones in charge, called out.

"Wish us good luck." Lisa said as the four girls and Saul walked.

"Ok, let's help them." Mikey said.

"Ugh! How." Eduardo questioned.

"Like this." Anthony said as they all turned to see a Luis wearing some dumb Aztec looking mask.

"Die!" Luis yelled as he ran around like a crazy person. Anthony put on another mask and followed. The groups all turned to see the two crazy people yelling random words. They all yelled as BP and Saul passed them quickly and got onto the bus they had taken to get there. They ran to the seats in the back and hid Saul underneath a seat. Rosé could feel the boys arms up against her legs as he squished in between.

The other groups got on and as soon as everyone was on, the bus driver was told to get out of there. The bus sped out as soon as possible. Luis and Anthony stopped and took off the masks.

"That takes care of that." Anthony said as he looked at the mask and admired it.

"Now we wait until tomorrow." Alicia claimed as they watched the bus leave.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in their hotel room, the penthouse suite, the girls sighed of relief as they managed to sneak in Saul without anyone noticing. Saul remained calm however as he kept his eyes closed. The girls ordered food that was delivered to the room. They insisted on taking the cart and not letting in the hotel worker. When they successfully did, they set up their dishes and began to eat. Saul kept his eyes closed as the girls eating, seemingly refusing to eat anything.

"Why won't you eat. Everyone needs food in their bodies to be strong. I bet even the other Power Rangers have eaten a ton of food before." Lisa teased but Saul didn't budge as he kept his eyes closed. He only stared at the dark void that lay under his eye lids.

"Guess he won't eat." Jisoo said as she says her own food. After the silent dinner, the girls prepared a bed for the pair that would allow them to sleep together without making it weird. The other three girls agreed to sleep in the second bedroom of the penthouse.

After exchanging good nights, Saul and Rosé were left on their own. Saul sat on the bed next to the girl and they both sat in silence. After a few minutes, Rosé's head fell against Saul's shoulder. He glanced at her and saw how tired she was. He sighed as he helped her lay down before sitting on the ground next to the bed.

"You aren't going to sleep on the bed?" Rosé asked. She seemed concerned for him.

"No. I can't be sleeping in a bed with you. It'll be bad for you. I'll just sleep here where you can sleep comfortably." Saul explained as he leaned his head back against the mattress.

Rosé pouted as she heard this. She turned around and tried to sleep but she just couldn't find a way to. Something about this boy kept calling to her. She felt as if this feeling was something she had before. She got off the bed and quickly sat next to Saul, a little more of her leg visible to him. He turned to see her hanging onto his arm, with her eyes closed and a smile. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" Saul asked her.

"I'm sleeping down here with you. I mean, we are stuck to eachother so it doesn't mean one of us needs to be uncomfortable." Rosé said without telling him what she actually was thinking.

"You should be sleeping on the bed. I'm ok down here." Saul claimed.

"Nope. I'm sleeping with you." Rosé said happily as her grip on his arm tightened.

"You're not gonna let this go, huh?" Saul turned to her. She shook her head.

Saul rolled his eyes before standing up, prompting the girl to follow. She smiled as he moved the blankets and let her lay down. He jumped over her and landed on the other side of the bed and they now lay next to eachother, staring at eachother. Rosé smiled a sweet smile while Saul couldn't hold back and smiled back. After a while, Rosé closed her eyes and slept peacefully. Saul stared at her as he couldn't go to sleep.

He then noticed Rosé shivering a little. He smiled as he viewed her body shake. He pulled the blanket a little more on top and tried his best to put most of it on her. It calmed down a bit but after a few minutes, she was shivering again. Saul felt the chill this time as he turned around and noticed that one of the windows was cracked open. He cursed beneath his breath as he turned back to the girl. He didn't want to wake her up.

He did the only thing he could think of. He shook his head before proceeding. He grabbed Rosé's waist and brought her closer to him. His body heat could keep her warm. He moved some more blanket on top of them both and held her tightly against his body. She stopped shivering and remained calm once again. It was hard for him to believe that this girl could act like a tough, sexy woman in front of all the fans during a concert. Here she seemed like a cute child needing to snuggle with their teddy bear. Saul chuckled to himself as she began to talk in her sleep, fearing that she had been hearing his thoughts.

After a while, Saul managed to find sleep as he kept the girl close to him. She was warm and he found a peaceful sleep that he hadn't found in a long time. That was until a few minutes later. In his mind, Saul awoke and looked at a room. The room was all white. Then suddenly, the walls burst into flames. Saul stepped back as he felt the heat hit him.

"You really are pathetic." A voice boomed over the sound of the burning fires.

"Huh?" Saul asked.

"She's right next to you. Just get inside her already." The voice boomed.

"I don't know who you are or what your talking about but answer me this. Why am I here?!" Saul yelled.

"They say that if you ever meet your doppelgänger, you'll die. Do you believe that?" The voice said as footsteps echoed through the room. Saul turned around and his eyes widened.

"You're... you're..." Saul couldn't find the words. At that very moment his hands begin to feel like they were burning. He looked at both his palms and noticed as words began to appear, being written in fire. As they were revealed they looked more like names. These names were being printed on his hand, burned onto his hand.

"I'm you." The other voice was revealed to be Saul himself. He smiled like the devil with glowing red eyes and he showed his palms off which also seemed to have names in burning fire being printed.

He woke up immediately. Rosé continued gripping onto his shirt. She seemed to be begging for something in her sleep as she breathed heavily. Saul tried to make out the words but then he realized that his hand was making a journey. He quickly moved it and Rosé shivered before calming down and going quiet. Saul was already breathing heavily as he forgot about what was happening and thought back to meeting himself. How could he go back to sleep after he saw that? All he told himself was that it was a dream. Or was it?

-0-0-0-0-

"That's blackmail material." Anthony's voice seemed to crack through Saul's sleep. He could hear other people as well.

"Can you send that to me. I need something in case Rosie decides to eat one of my favorite ice creams again." Jennie sounded evil as she asked for the picture.

"Send it to all of us. I think we need something in case these two take anything that isn't theirs or any other case." Lisa said as the phones in the room rung with various tones.

Saul opened his eyes finally and turned to see everyone in the room. Mikey seemed to be unsurprised as everyone else still hadn't noticed.

"Blackmail, huh?" Saul said as everyone tensed.

"Good morning, sunshine." Eduardo laughed.

"Hey bro, how'd it go last night." Marco tried to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up guys. Everything alright?" Mikey asked.

"Yea, why?" Saul asked as he turned to see Rosé's face closer to his. Their lips so close that they could've been kissing.

"Did you give Rosie a kiss?" Jisoo asked.

"No. I was sleeping the entire time, I swear." Saul claimed as he sat up. Rosé shifted in bed as she awoke.

"Good morning girls." Rosé greeted as she got up and stretched.

"I didn't hear anything last night. Care to explain?" Jisoo showed them the picture gaining shaking heads and groans from the others. Rosé's eyes widened as she turned to Saul.

"Did we? Did you? Did I?" Rosé couldn't find words.

"Nothing happened. We just happen to be in that position before we woke up." Saul claimed.

"Yea. Don't worry. Saul wouldn't dare do that." Cynthia and Alicia laughed.

"Well you guys have until tonight to prepare how you guys are gonna do this at the dinner. Me and the buys got to do something." Eduardo claimed.

"Let's go." Luis said as they began to leave.

"Hey! Am I not included." Marco called out as he noticed that he was not told of anything of what they were going to do.

"I need to try on some outfits. Will you girls help me out?" Rosé asked.

"Huh?" Saul's fear meter blasted up.

"Let's do it." Lisa put her hands together.

"Marco, get Saul a blindfold please." Alicia asked.

"I think I have the perfect one." Rosé smiled as she dragged the unwilling boy with her.

"Help me." Saul begged Marco as he past him.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul seemed to be daydreaming as he walked towards the house. He looked around at all the people passing by and something kept getting trapped in his thoughts. Why was this all so easy? What he meant was, why is everything falling into place like a perfect puzzle. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of his thoughts but then he heard someone call out to him._

_"Ani!" The voice yelled._

_"Now where have I heard that before." Saul questioned before feeling the pounce of someone on top of him._

_"How could you forget about your sister?" Saki said to him as she smiled._

_"That's right." Saul laughed as he felt Saki smack him. He put up his hands in defense._

_"I'm just getting home from school." Saki could already hear the question._

_"How was your day?" Saul asked._

_"I'm finally learning the language and it's getting easier. A few girls in my class invited me out to a cafe tomorrow. Is it ok if I go?" Saki asked._

_"Sure. Why not. Just be careful.__" Saul smiled at her and she began jumping for joy._

_"How was your date with Sakura, by the way?" Saki asked, still having to put in some Japanese words into her speech. She was getting better at English._

_"It was a date? It felt more like a hangout. She didn't seem interested either way. It was cool though." Saul said as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Well did you know that she has a brother?" Saki stopped Saul who seemed intrigued._

_"Saul?" Both of them turned to see the four idols coming out their home._

_"O-M-G!" Saki yelled causing Saul to cover his ears._

_"What?" Saul was too afraid to take away his hands._

_"It really is BLACKPINK. It's them!" Saki started jumping up and down with enjoyment._

_"Stop!" Saul tried his best to hold up his hands even though Saki was holding onto his arm._

_"Saul? Is this," Rosé looked at the girl, "your girlfriend?" The words echoed causing the other idols to look at eachother. Saul started shaking his head._

_"No, no, no!" Saul said._

_"I'm his sister, Saki. I can't believe I'm meeting you guys!" Saki yelled again._

_"This is your sister?" Rosé asked._

_"Yup. Except this is the first time she bursts my eardrums." Saul said as he removed his hands from his ears._

_"Nice to meet you." Rosé held out her hand._

_"I'm shaking Rosé's hand. I'm going crazy." Saki almsot fell over._

_"I've never seen this side of you before." Saul tried to calm the girl down._

_"I've got it. We can all go to the beach later. And Sakura can come to." Saki said as she pointed. Everyone turned to see Sakura stepping out of the apartment complex. She had her mouth open and seemed to be surprised to have even been seen. Everyone was now looking at eachother._

_"Look at that young man. He has six girlfriends. That's one lucky guy." An older man passing by observed and Saul turned red as all the girls turned to look at him._

_"The beach sounds like fun." Saul's voice cracked as he smiled nervously._

-0-0-0-0-

"Well that didn't work." Eduardo said.

"No shit!" Luis threw a fake punch which caused Eduardo to flinch.

"Never watch a YouTube video to solve a real problem." Mikey said.

"It's my thing." Anthony closed his eyes and shrugged.

"How's things here?" Mikey asked Marco who stood outside the hotel. The sun already set and the moon was up in the sky, looking down upon the earth.

"He's been through hell." Marco shook his head. At that moment, the doors opened. Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo all walked out in beautiful gowns. Lisa wore a beautiful yellow gown with a sunflower pinned on her waist. Jennie wore a green gown with sparkles all throught it. Jisoo wore a blue gown that complemented her skin and had a few flowers designed up on her chest.

"Wow! This must be an important dinner." Mikey said as he admired them, mostly Jisoo.

"Well, they just told us that they wanted us in our best outfits because it's actually a Ball. Turns out Mr. X invited many important people in the music business." Lisa explained.

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, it's almost like this 'X' guy is plotting something bad by using these idols." Up in a tree, Sebastian whispered over to Neo, who observed what was going on.

"You went to the future and yet you are still this stupid." Neo shook his head as rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Sebastian said as he almost fell out of the tree.

"Has Saul seem you guys yet." Anthony chuckled.

"Not yet." Jennie answered and just as she did, Rosé appeared wearing a beautiful pink and red gown that fit her body well and was decorated with all sorts of flower designs embedded into it. Saul followed behind her with his eyes covered.

"This blindfold feels less circular than the other one." Saul said as he adjusted it.

"How did you get the dress on?" Eduardo asked.

"Cynthia found a shortcut. Trust me, you don't want to know." Alicia said as she smiled towards them. Cynthia put her finger to her lips as the girls laughed.

"Freaky." Anthony claimed.

"Ready Saul?" Alicia asked.

"I'm ready for everything." Saul looked to the right as he thought they all stood over there. Cynthia adjusted his head and counted.

"3... 2... 1!" Cynthia removed the blindfold and Saul's eyes widened as he viewed all four beautiful girls in gowns. Inside his head, he could swear he heard wolf whistling.

"Do you like it?" Rosé asked.

"Uh... it... looks... nice." Saul smiled.

"He's smiling. He's smiling." Macro pointed as the guys were left surprised.

"They look nice but it's too bad they won't be able to where those dresses to their precious event." The monster from before, Glucone, appeared along with Ravagers.

"Great. You losers had to show up." Saul said as he got into a defensive position.

"Come and fight rangers!" The monster yelled as the minions dispurse.

"This is horrible!" Everyone turned to see as Jennie exclaimed.

"What?!" Jisoo asked her as she noticed the girl looking at her phone.

"The dinners been cancelled because of a monster sighting." Jennie pouted.

"I don't think that's if serious concern right now." Mikey said as he clashed with a Ravager. The other guys commenced their battles as well.

"Well that's great Jennie. It give us the chance to try out the invention." Alicia said as everyone morphed into their ranger forms.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Red. Use your fire and burn the dresses." Yellow commanded.

"What?!" The four girls and the ranger were in perfect unison.

"Trust me." Yellow put her hands together as if she were going to beg.

"Fine. I guess." Red answered as he tried to reach for a battery, "one problem, I can't grab a battery."

"Here." Pink summoned the battery herself.

**Fire!**

"Here I go." Red used the Morpher as a flamethrower and burned the dresses while the girls closed their eyes and prayed that they wouldn't be cooked well done. After Red finished, the girls opened their eyes and noticed that their gowns had been reduced to minidresses.

"It worked Cynthia." Yellow claimed proudly.

"You guys made that?" Black asked as he showed up next to them, throwing a monster across the field.

"Yup. That's why I'm the smartest one here." Yellow pointed her index finger to her head.

"Now we can fight." Red said as he dragged Rosé behind him. They began battle immediately with Saul moving Rosé as if they were dancing. Purple and White were engaging in combat against Glucone who kept shooting out glue and hitting their weapons.

"Stop that." White threw the sword to the side, slid his foot across the grass and charged. He managed to dodge the glue blob that was coming towards him and he hit the monster back. Three more glue blobs were shot out and we're heading in the same direction.

"What the." Red said as he looked at the other idols. He ran towards them. When a ravager got in his way he prepared an attack. "Ready Rosie. Just jump and kick." Red said.

"What!" Rosé was shocked as Red used his force and lifted her off the ground. She managed to kick the monsters in their way and they continued forward.

Red jumped forward, Rosé behind him. He grabbed Jennie's hand and backed up towards the other two who put their hands on his shoulders. He was too late however as the glue hit the other three.

"No!" Red groaned as he felt more weight attached to him.

"That's just bad luck." Green shook his head.

"Why does this keep happening." Red said as he tired to detach from them all but was unsuccessful.

"Now for the finishing blow!" The monster prepared before being shot.

Everyone turned to see someone emerging from the darkness. The rangers all prepared to battle again until they were all shot. Red was the last one who wasn't shot.

"Go back to the mud you worthless worms." Red looked closer as he recognized the voice.

"If I remember correctly," Red said as he continued viewing.

"The names Caste. None of you deserve to even be setting foot in a place like this." Caste claimed as he aimed his weapon.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Maybe I'll watch this final battle." Caste said as he aimed and shot another bullet at Glucone who began to grow at a massive rate.

"I'm huge." Glucone mover around as he admired himself.

"What the hell. He can do that?" Blue looked over at the wolf who hadn't seemed to care what they thought.

"I'll take care of you after this." Red claimed, "Jennie, call the Tiger Zord."

"Me! How?" Jennie asked.

"Pull the battery from my buckle." Red told her and she obliged. She took it out but the Zord has already arrived.

"You're here." Jennie was surprised.

"Well since my Morpher is out of commission, just throw the battery at him." Red commanded.

"Got it." Jennie have a nod. Jennie threw the battery at the tiger who ate it up and glowed. The other Zords had already been summoned.

"We need to combine." Yellow said as they all combined the giant Megazord.

"Animal Strike Megazord!" The Rangers yelled.

"Triple Strike Megazord!" The three extra rangers called out.

"Triple Strike?! Since when?!" Red asked the others.

"That's what you missed since you went missing last time." White said as he felt smug.

"Whatever. Another thing, how can I drive?" Red asked.

"I got it," Jennie jumped into Red's lap, "Rosie, jump into his lap. Me and Rosie will control it for you while Lisa and Jisoo keep us from falling over." Jennie put her free hand up, cheering.

"Like that's going to work," Red his his feelings of excitement as his face was all red. Two girls in his lap really turned him on for some reason.

The Tiger Zord roared, agreeing with the girl.

"Of course you would agree." Red kicked the bottom of his seat.

"Let's go!" Jennie said as she forced the giant robot to move, causing everyone in the cockpit to almsot fall over. The giant robot ran forward and managed to get in a punch but then it tripped over itself and fell.

"Jennie!" The other three idols yelled.

"I'm sorry." Jennie apologized quickly.

"Guess that means we're up." White said as the three rangers moved in unison. The Triple Megazord got the monster multiple times before punching its face.

"One final move!" Green called out before seeing the monster blow up automatically.

"What the?" Saul looked on. As he did, the glue disappeared from everywhere it had landed on his body, setting the girls free.

"Did we do that?" Black asked. The two giants looked around and found nothing. That is, until they were shot. Both robots were hit directly in the chest, causing them to fall down. In the cockpits, the rangers and idols all held onto something to keep from falling over.

"Told you that would work." Everyone looked out of the cockpits to see another giant coming towards them from the shadows. When it finally came into the moonlight, everyone was shocked to see another Megazord standing above them.

"Are those the Dino Zords?" Mick asked as he viewed what was going on from the base. Steel also watched in awe.

The giant robot was, in fact, made out of four Dino Zords. The main body, shoulders and legs were made out of what looked to be a T-Rex Zord. On the chest was a huge T-Rex head. It's left arm seemed to be a Triceratops Zord. A triceratops head was attached to the left arm and looked like a shield. It's right arm seemed to be a Raptor Zord with its head peeling back to reveal a hand. There was one last Zord. The Pterodactyl Zord attached itself to the back and gave the Megazord wings. The Pterodactyl head laying flat down on the back. Inside the cockpit, the four Dino rangers sat watching the other two robots.

The Orange ranger sat in front. To his right, the Silver ranger sat and to his left, the Raptor ranger sat. Behind him, the Gold ranger sat.

"Looks like they're going to be easily destroyed." Gold yawned as she sat back.

"Easily... destroyed?" Red heard his own heart beat for a moment as he seemed to lose his vision.

"My time to shine once again is here." The other Saul who still stood in the room of fire said as he smiled.

"I won't be easily destroyed!" Red yelled as he quickly turned the wheel, causing the huge robot to stand quickly and charge forward.

"Woah! What's the matter Saul!" Blue yelled over the loud sound of the giant Zord stomping on the ground.

"He's coming straight for us!" Raptor called out.

"Then just hit him hard!" Silver commanded.

"You didn't even have to ask." Orange claimed as he moved his own wheel.

The two giants clashed, spark flying off of them. The Triple Strike Megazord stayed behind looking at the battle. Caste stayed hidden beneath the trees.

"These fools will ruin everything I have worked for. Destroy them all. Return them back to the dumps they belong in!" Caste yelled as his eyes glowed purple.

Inside the Triple cockpit, Purple's eyes glowed Purple. He began to scream as he held his head. His head banging and hurting. Green and White looked over at him.

"Luis? Are you ok?" Green asked.

"Destroy... send... back... to dump!" Purple said as he moved his own wheel. The Megazord moved its arm forward as it dashed forward. The three giants were now in an all out brawl as the Triple Strike attacked the Dino Megazord. The Animal Strike stepped back.

"Don't get in my way!" Red's eyes were glowing Red as he made the Animal Strike hit the Triple Strike right in the chest. Jennie and Rosé were caught by Pink while Yellow caught Lisa and Jisoo.

"Pathetic! None of you can match up to us!" Silver yelled as he sent the giant Dino Megazord to strike both the other robots.

"This is bad. At this rate, if they keep battling, they could end up causing a country wide panic and cause so much destruction that the country will have a hard time fixing it." Mick claimed.

"Then what do we do?" Steel asked as he looked at Mick.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Red kept yelling.

"Dump! Destroy! Dump! Destroy!" Purple yelled.

"We won't lose! Destroy them!" Silver yelled.

The three giant robots all prepared to make their final moves as they summoned weapons.

"This is bad!" Every other ranger yelled in unison as the couldn't do anything but witness what was about to happen.

The giants powered up and they held their weapons back before...


	22. The Messiah of Darkness

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Neo: What has happened? My king! What happened!**

**Sebastian: Stop screaming.**

**Neo: But, we don't know what happened, what happened!**

**Sebastian: Its called a cliffhanger.**

**Neo: A cliff what?**

**Sebastian: We just have to wait and see what happens.**

**???: He'll survive.**

**Sebastian: What the? Who are you.**

**Neo: I recognize that voice.**

**???: Tch.**

**Neo: Where did she go.**

**Sebastian: That was weird.**

**Neo: Never mind that, what happened to my king!**

-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 22: The Messiah of Darkness

The room was silent. The only sound was the sound of someone taking a warm towel out of a bucket and squeezed the warm water out of it. Everyone looked upon a bed.

Saul lay on the bed, completely knocked out. He had wounds all over his body, some still bleeding and others already dried up. Visible scars appeared over his chest and one in his stomach. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a bandage around his right hand.

Alicia finished squeezing the towel and placed it on Saul's forehead as Sakura finished wrapping up a bandage on his left arm. The other occupants watched how she did it, four of them seeming to want to learn how she did it. In another room, Cynthia placed a towel on Luis's head as he continued moving and breathing heavily as his sweat continued to run down his body. Cynthia had placed three more towels on his body to calm him down. She flinched a little at her own pain. A bandage placed around her head and various other ones around her arms and legs.

Inside Luis's room was Eduardo, Marco, and Anthony. Eduardo had a bandage on both arms and one on his ankle with a band-aid on his cheek. Marco had a few band-aids all over his chest but he also had a bandage over half his chest. Anthony had a bandage around his head and one on his arm that wrapped around his elbow. He had two small band-aids on his face.

Back in Saul's room, Mikey, with a bandage around his arm, sat up against a wall with Rosé, Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo looking upon the wounded man on his bed, talking in what Alicia did as if trying to prepare themselves for some sort of exam. The only problem was that they couldn't focus to much because they were thinking more about Saul.

Rosé also had a bandage around her head and one around her upper right arm. She had a bandaid on her leg and a bandage around her left ankle. She could barely walk but she managed. Lisa had two bandages around her thighs and two around her arms with one bandage around her left hand. Jennie had a bandage around her whole upper left arm and around her whole right thigh. She had a few more bandaids on her arms and cheeks. Jisoo had bandaids on her arms and legs with a bandage around her legs and one on her lower right arm. She seemed to be less in pain then everyone else but she didn't think so.

"That should do for now." Alicia said before flinching at the pain she had in her own arms and legs.

"Alicia?" Mikey rushed to her as Jisoo also got down. They both helped her stand, she looked like she was about to knock out but she kept her consciousness.

"Let's get her to bed." Jisoo said to Mikey who nodded in response, taking her to her room.

"Luis should be good to go in a few hours." Cynthia got up using the bed to help her. She then almsot fell until Anthony caught her.

"Let's get you to bed." Anthony said as he carried the girl in his arms.

...

"What the hell happened out there?" Everyone was now gathered in the main room with the exception of Saul, Luis, Alicia and Cynthia. Eduardo was the one speaking.

"Those two lost control." Mikey was leaning against the wall, looking down at the ground.

"Yea, but the way they both talked." Marco sort of felt chills go down his spine as he began remembering the way the two rangers had talked. Red and Purple spoke like they were demons. The silver ranger also spoke like them. They all acted as if they were possessed.

They were all quiet for a sec as they heard someone talking. The boys all turned to see Rosé on a FaceTime conversation. The sound of another mans voice coming through.

"It's alright." Rosé said, the other three idols standing near her.

"Sounds great. I've been worried about you guys since you left for this mysterious tour." The other man said.

"There you go again, speaking about a mysterious tour." The man chuckled.

"So, when are you coming to see us, Sujoo-oppa?" Rosie asked.

"Jeez, how many guys does this girl know." Anthony seemed annoyed.

"I don't know. How bad do you want me to see you?" The man, Sujoo, asked.

"Don't say things like that." Rosé covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Well... maybe I'll... some..." the mans voice began to glitch.

"Sujoo-oppa? Hello?" Rosé shook her phone.

"Sorry guys, we are having technical difficulties. No phone use for the next twenty-four hours." Steel entered the room.

"Huh?" Marco turned to him.

"I'm jamming the WiFi signal. Team Saul all the way." Steel whispered over to the guys who all held back their laughter when they heard, Team Saul.

"Don't worry Rosie, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough." Lisa comforted her friend.

"Anyways, I heard what happened. How are the two?" Steel asked as he walked over to the group.

"They got pretty banged up. We were a few of the casualties as you can see." Eduardo announced. At the moment he did, Sakura appeared.

"Alicia will be fine. Cynthia is also pushing to get better. It'll all get better." Sakura had a saddened expression.

Just as Sakura sat down and the idols out their full attention back on the group, Mick walked into the room, with a serious expression.

"What's up Mick? Why so serious?" Eduardo asked, trying to make a Joker expression from the movie, '_The Dark Knight'. _

"We have some visitors. They want to talk about what happened in last nights Megazord battle." Mick turned to the side to reveal two men.

The two men wore similar dark navy colored uniforms. Both of them had a red rope laced around their left arms. They had black belts with various utility items as well as holsters for their pistols. They also had holsters going down their chests, going around their arms. They wore black elbow pads and black knee pads. For footwear, they had on military grade black boots. Their uniform consisted of a navy jacket and navy colored trousers. It was the completo my same uniform except for one thing that helped tell them apart.

On of the men had on a navy colored hat with the letters 'CGD'. The other man had on a red beret. Both men had on a headset with a microphone. They also wore a pair of black sunglasses. The two men also had what looked to be a funky styled bracelet on their left wrists.

"We want to talk to you, Power Rangers." The man in the red beret took off his glasses.

"What?" The remaining Rangers all stood up and stared at the man. The other man took off his glasses and smirked.

Sakura and the idols all backed up a little while the rangers stared at the two men who seemed to know who they were.

-0-0-0-0-

Axis sat alone in his office, staring at the rain that had begun falling since the night before, after the three giant robots fought eachother. He sat quietly hearing the 'pitter patter' of the rain against the window. As he stared out the window, he saw a lightning bolt cross the sky, thunder rumbling in the sky afterward. He finally turned his chair to his computer and began to work.

He pulled up a list of names. Various idol-wannabes appeared to him in England. He used the whole Megazord battle to cover him leaving for South Korea but not without getting resumes and photos and all kinds of stuff from these young people who wanted to be stars.

As things were, England was currently calling for the Power Rangers to appear and apologize for the mass destruction they created in London. Luckily, it wasn't too close to the city but that final attack managed to scrape the city. Axis laughed a little as he looked down at the resumes and turned on the TV to hear about this whole England crisis.

Then, a knock on the door. Axis called for the person to come in. A young man wearing a long-sleeved green shirt, a golden necklace, a silver watch, brown trousers and black sneakers entered.

"Ah, Jungkook. What can I do for you?" Axis didn't look up from his computer but he already knew who it was. The young man who was part of the group, 'BTS', was calling since the whole disaster of the night before, worried that BLACKPINK had suddenly disappeared.

"I want to know... where are they sir." Jungkook asked politely and awaited a response. Axis dropped the pen he was using to jot down a few notes. He sat back in his chair as he noticed someone else slip in quickly.

"Do not worry, young man. They are completely safe. I had to assure their safety so I had them transported away. I would of done the same for the rest of you but the purchase and contracts are yet to be complete. BTS, EXO, Red Velvet and now Twice are going to be hard to purchase especially since I also have my purchase of various oil companies in the works." Axis explained to the boy as he got up and accompanied him to the door.

"I know you will be the best choice to own out groups, especially with the promises you made and have delivered on already, but I'm worried about Ro-" the boy stopped himself as he realized what he was going to say.

"I know you boys are all worried about the girls but do not worry my friend, I have it covered. Please, enjoy a cookie." Axis grabbed a wrapped cookie from a dish near the door. Jungkook didn't look convinced but there was nothing he could do. He nodded, took the cookie and left.

Axis closed the door and took in a deep breath as lightning struck once again. He looked back as the thunder rumbled again, followed by more lighting strikes than before.

"What are you doing here?" Axis asked as he sat down.

"I've brought what you've asked for." Zaku, in human form, appeared from the darkness, the lightning strikes ruining his hiding place.

"The Infinity Star?" Axis questioned as he grabbed a cookie for himself.

"Yes sir." Zaku presentes a briefcase and out it in the desk. He opened it and showed the glowing orb to his master.

"Great. I have finally found the perfect place to commence with the ceremony." Axis walked up to the orb and admired it. He closed the case and clicked the locks before preparing his things.

"One thing before we leave, master." Zaku stood behind Axis who grabbed the suitcase.

"What is it?" Axis asked as he turned around.

"Why... why are you using K-Pop as a means to get what you want?" Zaku asked upfront.

"That's simple. It's unexpected. Tell me, would you expect someone like me, a man who is in charge of one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea, to be in charge of something so sinister like sending monsters to take over the world. No, you wouldn't. Then there's also another matter. My followers." Axis smiled deviously.

"Followers?" Zaku asked as he thought back to the humans that they have allowed to transform into monsters.

"Yes. I have followers from all over. Ex-military, drug addicts, homeless people, inmates, all kinds of really really bad people. They all have been following me in the hopes to see a better future, a future where they can be perfect humans. But you want to know which group is the easiest to trick?" Axis turned to Zaku who remained silent. "The easiest sheep to herd are people who expect their dreams to come true just because someone says it will. An example would be those annoying trainees. They expect that if they work hard they will get a big break and be out into a group to debut as the next big sensation. Well, that's where I trap them. I use their dreams and convince them to turn into monsters in order to achieve their dreams. Hence why I asked Byxis to develop those switches in the first place."

"Yes, I remember. You followers turn into monsters because you offer them something they can not refuse." Zaku nodded his head as he remembers clearly.

"Exactly. With these trainees, they ask for help, they ask for everything and I agree to give it to them. At a price. They will be the easiest to herd. The easiest ones to help create my perfect creations. My way to perfect the human race. When I experienced loss, I figured that humans were nothing but pathetic creatures who couldn't do anything on their own. However, now I have the means to perfect that factor. I will create the ultimate species of human and I will rule the entire planet. No. The entire universe. With this star in my possession, no one can stop me." Axis began sounding like a mad man. "These stupid trainees. All they need is a little lush and they can become monsters. Monsters that need to be perfected. You understand. We kill anybody and humans will feel heartbreak. We break them and we can create monsters. Use their feelings against them and they can become monsters. Monsters that I will perfect into the perfect species." Axis started laughing like a psychopath. Nothing he said had made sense, mostly because it was just random bits and pieces but Zaku knew he could not say anything. He would be killed instantly if he tried to stop his master.

"Shall we go master." Zaku simply said.

"Let's. We have work to do." Axis held the briefcase tightly and walked out of the office with Zaku close behind.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The waves hit the land hard, creating a crashing sound that traveled though out the beach. People were all over the place. Some people ran into the water with their surfboards, others were just running from the waves or allowing the waves to hit their legs. Others sat around on towels or chairs looking at the others who played with the water._

_Up on a pier area, Saul was waiting by a shop. Saki has asked him to get them all something to drink. He tapped his finger on the high table he stood by, waiting for his order to be completed. He had mastered the language and was now on his way to learning other languages. He was reading a book on German when something caught his eye. He put the book down and saw a woman taking a picture of him._

_The woman's smile faded as she saw him look up. She quickly put the camera down and prepared to apologize._

_"I'm sorry." The woman said, speaking English but having hints of a Japanese accent behind it._

_"You like what you see?" Saul smirked as he looked at her from the bottom to the top. She wore a pink and white blouse with blue short shorts. She had on a pair of black and white Converse. She had brunette colored hair, a pair of sunglasses resting upon her head. Saul looked at her face and could tell she was Japanese. Her smile was warm and Saul couldn't help but smile back at her. He also noticed her physique. She was slender with big boobs, as an idiot would say. There was also a thought in the back of his head. She looked familiar, like someone he had seen on social media._

_"Well... I..." the girl stumbled on her words as she spoke. She flipped her hair back as she was thinking about what to say. Saul couldn't believe it. There was a girl who was stumbling over what to say to him. The only time he could count hat someone did this was one time when Sakura couldn't answer a question he had asked her about himself._

_"I thought you would've slapped me for saying something as stupid as that." Saul chuckled as his order was brought to him in drink holders. He thanked the man and turned back to the girl. He couldn't keep his eyes off her body but he did his best to look her in the eyes._

_"I'm... Yume." The girl introduced herself._

_Saul smiled once again taking in the sound of her beautiful voice. He looked at her smile as she held her hand out, "Saul." The two shook hands and kept smiling at each other._

_"Um... what are you doing right now?" Yume asked him._

_"Just getting some drinks for a few of my girlfriends. I mean their not my girlfriends, they are just my friends who are girls. One of them is my sister." Saul turned away in embarrassment as he was red all over his face. Yume laughed and turned away also._

_"Sounds nice. Well I should get going. I have photos I need to print." Yume turned to leave._

_"Wait. Um... maybe... I mean... I would love it... if I could talk to you some more." Saul tried to be smooth but felt as if he had failed. He also mentally scolded himself for saying what he just did. Yume giggled as she turned around._

_"I would love that." Yume smiled again. Saul looked at her pink colored cheeks that made him blush, taking in her beauty._

_"Well, you got a phone?" Saul mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid._

_"Yea, you got a phone?" Yume shot back and they both laughed._

_"Well I do have one." Saul pulled out his phone and put up a screen to add a new contact. He handed his phone over to her and she put in her information. Her name was Yume Hayashi. That name sounded familiar as well._

_"Call me." Yume said as she waved and left._

_"Wow. What a girl." Saul turned back to the drinks he had gotten and began panicking. "Stupid. Idiot. I didn't even offer her a drink or something to eat. Dammit." Saul picked up the drinks and looked at the clock. "Shit! Saki's going to kill me!" Saul yelled as he began running down the street._

_From the stores side, Yume stood and took another picture of him. She looked at the cameras screen and smiled deviously. _

_"That's your future king, brother. I bet you didn't think about going this far into the past." Yume shook her head and walked off._

_Higher up, on elevated ground, Caste looked down. He growled a little as he stared at the girl and at Saul, who ran down the street._

_"Something interesting has just occurred. Although it doesn't matter. You will all return to your trash holes soon enough. As soon as Axis' plans are destroyed." Caste gave a head nod and turned away, walking away._

-0-0-0-0-

"It's impossible. Those Zords shouldn't exist. They should be... extinct." Kai was panicking as he was analyzing what was happening.

"If those Zords should be extinct, then what the hell were they doing out there. And what the hell happened to my ranger and yours." Wolf spoke to Kai as he walked up to him.

"I don't know. The last time I saw any sign of those Zords was when I met Zordon." Kai turned to his chair, but looked down as he began to lose himself in deep thought.

"Zordon? As in Zordon of Eltar. The mysterious alien being that came to earth 10,000 years ago?" Trench asked.

"That's the one. The same one who was trapped in a time warp thanks to his battle against Rita Repulsa. Anyways, I met him once when I came back to earth from the spirit world. I had found Zordon along with the Power Coins. After studying them, I realized that there was still a way to create Dino Zords for the Dino rangers without having to use live dinosaurs for DNA samples. Once I tried it, it worked, but after a while, the Dino Zords would lose control and the Dino masters could not control them long enough." Kai explained.

"The Dino Masters, huh?" Trunks began to think.

"Yes. The only masters who hadn't originally died when the rest of us did. Their death, came out of one of Axis's remaining grunts." Trench clarified.

"They didn't have to die. They survived and showed us that us as masters could live long lives. Lives without growing old so fast. Looking like a young person at such an old age. They showed us that we could have started families of our own. Yet, they were murdered in cold blood. And now, I can't even find a trace of them in the spirit world." Kai sat down in his throne defeated.

"Don't worry Kai, I'm sure they are out there in the spirit world somewhere. Looking for us." Niji comforted Kai but he still felt sadness and anger.

The other masters remained silent. The Dino Masters were the only ones who survived the day Axis was supposedly finished with. Everyone sacrificed their lives but for some reason, Kai chose for them to stay. They were revived immediately after the battle and had lived on earth until 1990, when they were murdered in cold blood. It still angered Kai to the point that his aura burned.

-0-0-0-0-

In the base, the two men studied each and every occupant. Mikey and Marco were checked once while Eduardo and Anthony were double checked. Sakura and the idols were just given a glance as they were studied once.

"We want every detail you can give us." The man with the red beret said but his voice had a kind tone to it. He may have looked as if he would have interrogated them no matter what means he would use, but his voice gave a different story. The room remained silent.

"Who are you?" Anthony broke the silence and everyone turned to him as if he had made a wrong move.

"You don't get to ask any questions. Especially after what happened last night in England. The country is calling for you to present yourselves and apologize. You are lucky we don't report you to anyone." The other man with the regular hat walked up to Anthony, getting up in his face, until his partner put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Eric. They do have the right to know. Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm Wes Collins, Time Force Red. This is Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger." The man in the red beret, Wes, held out his hand. Anthony shook it as the other man, Eric, rolled his eyes.

"Wes Collins. Eric Myers. Time Force. Ahhh!" Mikey made the room jump.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"Time Force. I remember now. I was looking through some files that Mick said that Saul used to study up on the Power Rangers and their history. You see, I've been interested in the history of the Power Rangers but I've only had time to look at it in my free time when I'm not working. So far we only know that Mick helped the Ninja Steel rangers and that Steel comes from some distant future, belong a team called the Beast Morphers. Time Force came up in the history I was reading. These guys are legendary." Mikey walked over the flat screen and pulled out his phone. He flipped it around and pulled out a chip from his case. He put it into the tv and the tv turned on.

The screen began showing a menu and Mikey used the remote to choose the file titled, Time Force.

"You have this in your phone?" Eduardo asked.

"Don't tell Saul but I copied all the files he had on his own chip. I was going to study them but I haven't had the chance." Mikey said as he finished the set-up.

Sakura went to the kitchen as the four idols moved over to the couch and sat down as the three other boys moved to stand behind the couch. Wes and Eric stood to the side, Wes smiling while Eric kept his same serious expression. On the screen, was now a clip show of the Time Force rangers fighting off the evil Ransik and his army of mutants. They terrorized the planet in the year 2001 but they originated from the year 3000. After seeing the Time Force Rangers morph and seeing Eric obtain his Quantum Morpher, they turned off the clip show.

"I'm glad to see you've been studying." Mick felt proud of Mikey.

"Well I'm still learning. Like I said, I only study in my free time. I keep watching these videos and reading a bunch of books that Saul has in his-" Mikey stopped himself before revealing where Saul's books were. Saul claimed that they were important to him.

"Well, I'm glad you know about us. And now, so do the rest of you. I've heard so much about you. The Animal Strike Rangers. I'm impressed with your work here in Beast City." Wes sounded impressed indeed.

"Thanks. That's a lot coming from a legend such as yourself." Mikey rubbed the back of his head as he smiled. He glanced over at the couch and saw Jisoo smile brightly at him. He blushed a little before turning away again.

"I think Mikey just lost his cool, and went full on nerd. He's never acted like this before." Anthony whispered over to Marco who shook his head.

"Well, now that we know who you are, why are you here?" Eduardo asked.

"That's simple. The Anti-Ranger Task Force. Hunter Ruiz is hell bent on taking you guys down and now he's going to use the power of countries against you guys if what happened in England, happens again." Eric explained.

"Hunter Ruiz, huh?" Mikey said as he thought back to what Alicia had found on him.

"Yea. He wants to take you guys down after all the destruction that the Megazord battles have done to the city. He's using what happened in England to his advantage which is why we're here. We stand with you guys as do the Silver Guardians." Wes sat down as he spoke to them. At that moment, Sakura set down a bowl of marshmallows and a few cups of hot chocolate on the table, offering it to Wes and then offering one to Eric who actually accepted it. They both thanked her as she gave a head nod and offered some of the drinks to the others, the four idols and Anthony accepting quickly.

"I understand why." Rosé spoke up and everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"I understand why they want you gone. All that destruction that they made. That evil presence. It all sent chills down my back." Rosé spoke as she looked at her hot chocolate. The images of what had occurred the day before playing through her head.

"Evil presence? You could sense something like that?" Mick asked.

"It's not just her. All four of us spoke to each other and we felt something evil coming from him. From Saul." Jennie also looked at her hot chocolate as she spoke, looking a little more frightened.

"This Saul, is he the red ranger?" Wes asked.

"Correct, sir." Eduardo answered.

"I see. A red ranger with an evil presence present inside of him. Interesting." Wes claimed as he jot down some notes.

"I also see. We should take this red ranger out now before he causes any more trouble." Eric put his hand on his weapons handle.

"Woah, calm down there. I remember when someone wasn't totally on our side of when we fought Ransik and his gang." Wes got up and pushed back his partner.

"No! I don't want to think that he has evil inside him." Rosé stood up with her fist clenched.

"For someone who has a lot of guys that flirt with her, she is very concerned about Saul." Anthony whispered over to the guys.

"Rosie is right. From what I could see, he's a good guy. No matter how much bad things he said to the Tiger Zord, the Zord remained by his side up until now. He isn't a bad guy." Jennie stood up next to Rosé.

"I have to agree. That guy isn't capable of hurting anyone, no matter what kind of bad boy persona he is trying to pull." Lisa smiled as she stood with her friends.

"Yea. I stand with my friends. Saul already proved to us that he isn't a bad guy when he saved us. He has saved us as much times as we can count. Starting in Paris up to yesterday, in London. I believe he is a good person." Jisoo stood up next. The four idols smiled and side-hugged each other.

"Well girls, I'm with you guys a hundred percent. If he was chosen to be a ranger, the red ranger to be specific, then I'm sure he's a good guy." Wes showed where he stood.

"Guess I can't help it. I want to put my trust in this red ranger of yours." Eric claimed getting a pat on the back by Wes.

Sakura was the only one who seemed to distance herself from the group. She wanted to believe in Saul but after what she experienced the other night, she began to think about the possibility of an evil spirit living within Saul. Eduardo saw her concern and went over to her. He sat down next to her and shook her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Eduardo asked her.

"Nothing. It's just that, I feel like the possibility of an evil spirit living within someone could exist. I just can't help but think that Saul has that spirit inside of him. Sakura explained her thinking Eduardo.

"Don't worry about it. If he ever tries something like what he did last time. I'll punch the shit out of him." Eduardo put a thumbs up.

Sakura smiled and felt as her cheeks turned a little red, "thanks. I never thought that I would trust you but clearly, my brothers made a good choice in friends." Sakura sat, feeling a little less tense after talking to Eduardo. Eduardo turned away after hearing about Yuki, feeling guilt build up in him. He wanted to tell her badly but he didn't want to hurt her. He promised Yuki that he would take care of his sister, not hurt her.

Suddenly, at that moment, the alarm in the base began to sound. Mick quickly ran into the command center followed by everyone else. He ran up to a computer monitor and began typing on the keyboard.

"What's going on Mick?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. There's been this sudden energy surge in a quarry, just outside of Beast City." Mick responded as the looked at map that was showing off various heat signatures. As everyone looked, they felt a strange shaking. An earthquake.

"We should go." Mikey said to the other three. They all nodded before seeing Luis show up at the door that led into the personal quarters.

"Luis, what are you doing up?" Marco asked before stepping back as everyone saw the glowing purple eyes that the boy had. Luis growled a little before running off as fast as he could out of the command room.

"Luis!" Anthony called after him.

"He must be heading to the quarry. There's no telling what this is but you guys need to get there quickly." Mick turned to the four boys.

"We're coming too." Alicia's voice broke through as she and Cynthia appeared in the center, looking a little more healed but still in pain.

"You guys can't." Marco put his foot down quickly.

"Don't worry about us. There's this drink I've been developing that allows for a power boost. It'll help me and Cynthia for at least an hour and a half." Alicia explained.

"Alicia. You can't. It's dangerous." Marco put his hands on the girls shoulders. She looked at him as he Jaír fell over he right eye.

"Don't make me seem like a damsel in distress. I can do anything." Alicia seemed to gain a fiery aura.

"What about you Cynthia? How do you feel?" Sakura turned all the attention to Cynthia.

"Do you feel like you can do it?" Cynthia turned to Anthony who asked her. She nodded simply. "Let's go then." Anthony claimed as he began walking to the entrance.

"You guys need to be careful out there. There's no telling how much more powerful this energy can get. If it can get more powerful, it could mean disaster." Mick kept scanning every second for any sort of change.

"Right. Let's go then." Mikey nodded as did the others.

"Fine, but Alicia, Cynthia. If you feel like you can't do it anymore, don't push yourselves. Pull back right away." Marco said to both girls who gave a nod.

"Let's go!" Mikey yelled.

"Wait. Let us take you there. The Silver Guardians will be able to get you there quickly." Wes stopped the group.

"We can just teleport there, thanks." Eduardo spoke as he headed for the teleporter.

"Not a good idea. If this energy surge somehow manages to get stronger, there's no telling if it'll effect the machine or not." Mick stopped Eduardo.

"Guess we have no choice. Wes, we'll take up the offer." Mikey turned to the older man who nodded in response.

"Get the team ready Eric." Wes commanded. Eric called through a communicator and everyone moved out.

"Sakura. Steel. You guys help me with these readings and keep up with what's going on. Look through news channels and through social media. Maybe we can get some information on this. You four, go and look after Saul." Mick began commanding. The four idols jumped up as they were called and looked at eachother as they were given the command.

"Why should they look after Saul?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Luis got up and ran off. In case you couldn't tell, his eyes were glowing like you guys said they were last night. So, maybe something similar might happen to Saul. He was the one with the most damage so we can't let him go risk his life right now. These four can keep an eye on him and if he wakes up, I'm sure seeing you four would make him smile and make him relax a little instead of getting up right away and learning of what's happening." Mick explained as looked at the monitors.

"How are you sure of that?" Rosé asked.

"Because he likes you. Whether he admits it or not, whether he says it's because you are connected to his past or not, he likes you. You girls just have to keep him in his room if he wakes up just until we fix this. Please." Mick put his hands together and begged.

"Ok, you got it." Lisa answered for the group. The girls looked at eachother and nodded before going towards the room of the injured boy. Sakura stared at them as they walked away. She snapped out of it and returned to work.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul ran down the street, almost hitting a few bystanders as he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He had realized one thing while running. He had rushed things with the girl he just met. They barely met and now he has her phone number. He didn't have the slightest clue as to who the girl is._

_He brushed off those thoughts as he arrived at the place where they were going to meet. He saw the six girls standing on a pier, talking photos with Saki's newest camera. Right now, Sakura was posing._

_"Ok Sakura. Here I go." Saki began to prepare the camera._

_"Sakura! You are so beautiful. Show us your smile." Lisa teased. It seemed that the girls had already connected while the boy was gone._

_"Three... two... one!" Saki counted down as Sakura laughed at Lisa's comment, smiling wide. Saki took the picture and looked down at it. Sakura came up to her as did the other four girls. They looked down at the screen and were surprised to see Saul running in on the photo._

_"Did I... make it... in time..." Saul panted as he spoke._

_"I gave you ten minutes Ani. It's been fifteen!" Saki scolded the boy who jumped back as he heard her anger escape her mouth._

_"Sorry!" Saul apologized quickly._

_"That isn't going to cut it." Saki pouted before taking the drinks and handing them to each of the girls. She then lightly slapped Saul's head._

_"Ow." Saul held the back of his head._

_"So, Saki. Why did you want us all to come to the beach?" Sakura asked._

_"I wanted to get to know more about BLACKPINK." Saki explained as she took a sip of her drink._

_"Well what did you want to know?" Rosé asked as the girls made their way to a table where they could sit. Saul walked over to the edge of the pier and looked out at the ocean, listening to the conversation._

_"Well I want to know what type of guys you are into." As soon as Saki said it, Saul felt himself fall and stand up right away, looking around as he pretended it wasn't his own fault._

_"What?" The idols said in unison._

_"I'm joking! I just wanted to see your reaction. You know, because Blinks are always fanshipping. My real question is, what do you guys think of my brother? Is he a good guy? A good manager?" Saki asked wanting to know. Sakura could tell by looking at Saki, that she was being serious this time._

_"Saul?" The girls once again spoke in unison. They turned to Saul who was acting as if he hadn't heard a thing._

_"Yea. What do you think of him? Isn't he a good guy? I think he's a good guy." Saki said before looking down and holding tightly onto her skirt._

_"He's definitely a nice guy." Rosé answered and got Saki to look up and smile._

_"He's already made that impression. I'm happy." Saki said, understanding that._

_"He's also great in bed." Sakura said to herself._

_"Huh?" Jennie turned to her, hearing that she said something but not getting the entirety of what she said._

_"Nothing." Sakura looked up, her face flushed completely._

_Jisoo got up as Saki began teasing Sakura for getting flushed. She walked over to the boy who was looking out at the ocean. She stood right next to him and looked out to the ocean then back at him._

_"Hi." Jisoo said nervously, trying to get Saul's attention. She was successful._

_"Hi. Do you need something?" Saul spoke Korean as he turned to her._

_"Your Korean is good." Jisoo giggled. Saul put his hand over his wristband. He was using his language converter. He was learning Korean but it was taking a while, just like he was learning Japanese._

_"Thank you." Saul smiled and looked at the beautiful girl who seemed nervous._

_"I just wanted to... welcome you. I'm the oldest after all so I feel like it's my responsibility to welcome you. I also wanted to say that I hope we get along. I've been living and dancing and performing with these girls for ten years, so I know it's a little weird for us to welcome someone else into our group, but I sense... that you a good guy. So welcome to BLACKPINK, I guess." Jisoo giggled as she finished her last sentence, finding it a little weird._

_"Thanks. Look forward to working with you pretty girls." Saul shook her hand but looked away as he realized what he said. Jisoo laughed and the others looked._

_Sakura looked a little worried. Saki was smiling brightly. Rosé, Lisa and Jennie jumped up together and yelled out, "Welcome to BLACKPINK!"_

_Saul rubbed the back of his head. He was flushed and he turned away, smiling brightly._

-0-0-0-0-

_"It appears as if these tremors are continue throughout the city. Reports indicate that these tremors have even reached the city of Los Angeles. There is no telling why these earthquakes are occurring but residents are advised to stay home."_

Four black trucks drove quickly through the city. The cars moving out of the way as the sound of a siren cut through the city noise. The four trucks had finally made it out of the city.

Inside the third truck was Mikey, Anthony, Alicia, Cynthia, Marco and Eduardo. Wes and Eric sat in front, Eric driving. There was a small problem as along the way, mini earthquakes kept making the car go off road.

After a few minutes, the trucks arrived at an entrance hidden away from the public. The trucks entered and drive a bit more until getting to an empty space, the quarry being not to far away from them. From three of the trucks, men in similar uniforms to Eric along with the hat. They unloaded weapons and seemed to prepare themselves for a fight.

"Ok guys, it seems the Silver Guardians were able to get in contact with the Anti-Ranger Task Force. It seems that they have caught on to the power surge but since he's in England, it'll be a while til he gets here. He is coming in a military grade plane so you have about one hour til he gets here. You have half an hour to deal with this until we are forced to intervene. We can't just ignore something of this proportion. Move out rangers and good luck." Wes explained to the young rangers who nodded and they ran off.

In the quarry, Axis stood on an elevated piece of land as the Infinity Star floated in front of him. Zaku stood to the side and watched as Axis held his hands out, absorbing power. Energy surges kept escaping the star as it seemed to be forced into labor, spitting out energy towards the mad man.

"Master, what is happening?" Zaku asked.

"I'm absorbing energy. This energy will help me. Help me with my transformation. It's about time I evolved, don't you think." Axis answered as he struggled against the power he was receiving.

The six rangers all arrived in scene as they saw Luis running towards the scene as well.

"Luis!" Marco called out. Luis looked at them. Caste cake walking up behind him, making the rangers stop in their tracks.

"Caste!" Mikey yelled as the rangers made the dirt around go up in the air.

"Aww, you remember me. I'm flattered." Caste aimed his gun and shot at the rangers who all jumped out of the way.

"Stop it! All of you!" Zaku shot three blasts that hit the rangers and Caste, the explosion occurring behind them as they were sent into the air, landing back on the ground hard.

"Zaku!" Caste yelled out at the monster who laughed at them, summoning Ravagers of all kinds.

"Hold them off. Master Axis needs more time." Zaku commanded and the monsters ran forward. Mikey then looked up and saw a beam of energy go up into the air. Everyone else looked.

"Come on guys! It's Morphin time!" Mikey yelled as he inserted his battery and transformed, everyone else following him.

"You go too!" Caste commanded Luis who transformed. Caste then summoned his wolf minions. These minions, however, were evolved from last time. They all wore a black cloak and seemed to be covered in trash and dirt. "Go Zenku!"

The rangers and Caste along with his minions charged at the Ravagers. They began fighting the minions of Axis' army.

"Animal Strike Blue!" Blue yelled as he kicked a monster and slashed at it with his Shark Sabers.

"Animal Strike Black!" Black swing his axe around and chopped down some monsters.

"Animal Strike Yellow!" Yellow used her claws and ran around in circles slashing at the monsters.

"Animal Strike Pink!" Pink used her bow and shot three arrows into some of the assassin types along with five arrows into the regular types and guard types.

"Animal Strike Green!" Green kicked all the minions, both Caste's and Zaku's, as he swing his mace around in circles.

"Animal Strike White!" White charged at the monsters and hit them all with his scythe.

"Animal Strike Purple!" Luis seemed to follow the others, hitting the monsters with his nunchucks.

"Power Rangers!" The Rangers all seemed to jumó up at the same time as colorful explosions rose into the air. "Animal Strike!"

"Stop yelling your stupid names out!" Caste shot at everything in sight. So far, only Ravagers.

"Axis is almost done. We don't need anymore distractions!" Zaku used his sword as he summoned energy and shot it at the enemies.

"Too bad! We're here!" Everyone turned to see an army of men walking in with their guns pointed at them.

"Hunter Ruiz." Blue stated as they looked at the man leading the charge.

"Glad you remember me. Now die!" Hunter claimed as he began shooting powerful laser blasts that hit thy e rangers and Caste directly. He then turned to Zaku who was also shot.

"How does this guy have such powerful weapons!" Anthony exclaimed as he held his chest.

"Hunter! Stop this!" Wes and Eric appeared with the Silver Guardians who put together their cannons and prepared to attack the monsters.

"Ah, the Silver Guardians. Such weaklings should stay out of my way!" Hunter said as he commanded some soldiers to live forward with his hand signal. The soldiers switched weapons and began shooting the the guardians, causing them to fall down.

"Hunter!" Eric yelled as he and Wes fell down.

Then, a tremor occurred. Followed by an earthquake. Everyone fell to the ground and looked up as the energy beam contunde to grow. Suddenly, the blast grew huge, causing the sky to darken as everyone covered their eyes.

"Master!" Zaku called out as the blast subsided. He ran up the hill towards his master.

"Let's go!" Blue yelled as he ran after Zaku. The rangers all took their time before they ran after him.

"We got to stop them." Hunter called out as he and his soldiers called out.

"Argh!" Everyone stopped as Blue was shot back over to them, falling and rolling on the ground before his transformation was undone.

"Mikey!" The rangers yelled out as they ran over to him.

"Go!" Caste sent Purple in. Purple ran in and got blasted back as well, his transformation also being undone.

"Pitiful humans! There's nothing you ca do to me. I am evolved! I am Axis!" Suddenly, a being emerged from the hill. It was a new monster. This monster was black all over with various golden engravings around its body and face, seemingly representing the engravings of the Aztecs and the Mayans, two different tribes. It had red eyes and had a big horn that slicked back over his head. It's head also has the design of a military hat. If anyone had to guess, it mostly resembled a World War II military hat used by the Germans. Its shoulders looked like a castles towers. On its elbows, it had golden rings that went around completely. It had golden rings on its knees as well. Its feet were big and looked like boots with sharp ends. It carried a staff with a glowing object in the middle.

Suddenly, darkness surrounded the area. Dark clouds came over head with red bottoms. Red lightning flashing in the sky as thunder rumbled.

"Master?" Zaku questioned. The being turned to him.

"Ah, Zaku. How do you like my new form?" The being asked him.

"Master Axis. It's... it's... it's amazing." Zaku complemented as he looked at his form.

"Axis? Then that means." Mikey said through his pain.

"One thousand years ago, the Mayans predicted the end of the world. Unfortunately, they were wrong. Unfortunately for them, we still live. That all changes. The Aztecs were huge believers in human sacrifices. The Mayans were huge believers in offering blood. Why am I mentioning all these random things. Well, that's because I will be the savior of humanity. The man who will save this world from the darkness. I will sacrifice as many lives as I need to in order to perfect humanity. I will offer humanity, it's greatest gift. Perfect Blood DNA. With this, Infinity Star, I will create a perfect society, for those who are worthy. Those who are not, shall perish. I will succeed where ancient civilizations did not. I will succeed where humanity as it is now, has failed. I am all powerful. I am Axis! I am the Messiah of darkness! I am a GOD!!!" Axis yelled out as he formally introduced himself to the rangers.

"The Aztecs? The Mayans? What the hell are you talking about. You can't do shit!" White was bold enough to speak as everyone else's stayed silent.

"Are you laughing at me?" Axis said calmly.

"Huh?" White backed up. Before he knew it, Axis had appeared in front of him.

"Are you laughing at me!" Axis yelled as he grabbed White by his throat. He lifted him off the ground as he went up into the sky.

"I wasn't laughing." White spoke as he was being choked.

"Die!!!" Axis let go of his throat and held White's helmet. He then blasted him with a black and purple energy beam at point blank range and sent him flying into the ground. His transformation was undone but he continued sliding, being buried into the ground.

"Eduardo!" Sakura yelled as she watched the monitor.

"Eddie!" Green ran over to him.

"He's right. You can't do shit!" Axis turned to see the Dino rangers appear.

"Well well well, if it isn't Zaku's rogue ranger team." Axis said. Zaku backed up, still feeling the guilt of hiding the team from his master.

"You bet. We'll be the ones to defeat you." Orange claimed.

"That's very funny. Now I get to laugh like he did. Unfortunately for him, he ended up buried in the ground, possibly dead. Who knows." Axis said. Green felt anger as Axis spoke so casually.

"No! Eduardo! No! Eddie! NOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura fell to her knees as she put her hands up to her head. She didn't know why but this panic attack began suddenly and came out of nowhere.

"Come at me. If you dare." Axis put his hand out and made a gesture, pulling his fingers towards him, calling the Dino rangers out.

"You called for it!" Raptor yelled as he and Orange ran forward.

"Wait you idiots!" Silver tried to grab them.

"You guys!" Gold yelled.

"Ha Ha." Axis chuckled as he blasted a high energy beam and sent the two flying into the air and landing hard on the ground. They both began gasping for air as they were hidden in tall grass, their transformations being undone.

"Orange! Raptor!" Gold ran after them.

"This guy. He's... really... powerful." Silver already felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

"No one can stop me." Axis began laughing evilly.

-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder what's happening." Lisa's voice was the first thing Saul heard as he finally began to wake up. He felt sore and felt pain on his back. He kept his eyes a little closed and turned his head a little to see Jennie using his TV surfing through the channels.

"What are you doing?" Rosé asked Jennie.

"I'm trying to distract myself. These earthquakes are scaring me." Jennie answered. She continued pushing the controls and found a channel of interest.

"Stop!" Jisoo called out as she grabbed the remote from Jennie.

_"Lastly, residents are now being asked to stay home and to go home. Beast City has currently been out in a State of Emergency. Everyone is advised to stay safe and in the case of a bigger earthquake, to follow proper procedures... give me a moment... we are now being told that we have live footage of what may be causing these earthquakes. We go out to you in the sky." _

The girls watched the news report that was currently playing on Beast City's channel 5. Saul turned to look as well. In the blurred image, two monsters could be seen standing before a huge group of people. It took them all a while to realize that these were the rangers.

"That's Mikey and the others." Jisoo commented as they watched. Saul got up quickly, feeling his back pain, groaning in the process

"Saul!" Lisa ran to his side as she was closest.

"Don't get up." Rosé got on the bed and tried to keep him from moving.

"I need... to go... help them..." Saul spoke as he tried to get off the bed.

"No!" Rosé made Saul jump a little. He turned his head to her and she had a very worried expression.

"Why?" Saul asked.

"Because you'll get hurt. It'll be worse this time. Stay in bed please." Rosé answered.

"Damn. You leave me no choice." Saul said as his Morpher appeared.

**Skunk!**

Saul aimed his Morpher and Rosé and shit her with a gas. He didn't stop there. He knew the other girls would try to stop him also at each one and shot them with the gas. Rosé stepped back before feeling sleepy. Saul got up and caught her.

"Mick's prototypes are useful Saul claimed as he put Rosé on the farthest side of the bed. He then caught Jennie as she fell.

He put Jennie next to Rosé, the girls sleeping but facing eachother. He caught Jisoo next and placed her next to Jennie, their backs facing eachother. The last one he caught was Lisa. He put Lisa in the bed, facing Jisoo. He moved to the closet and took out a black t-shirt and his hoodie. He put them on and looked at the bed. The girls slept soundly and peacefully.

"Ah, a guy would kill to be in the middle of this." Saul smiled as he admired each girl. He looked up their entire bodies three times, each. He kicked his lips before giving a nod and running off. He ran to the elevator in the living quarters. He didn't want to go through Mick.

As he reached the outside, he summoned the Tiger Cycle. He got on and put on his helmet. He reved the bike a few times and drove off.

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers continued to struggle as they were down three men. Wes and Eric also seemed to be injured as they tried their best to get up. Hunter forced himself up and commanded his soldiers to charge.

Up on a cliff, overlooking the quarry, a hooded figure looked upon the battle. Axis remained in the same spot as he shot beams of energy at his enemies. The figure looked around but began feeling frustrated.

"I knew it!" The figure straightened at the sound of someone's voice behind her. The figure slowly turned around and saw Neo and Sebastian standing there.

"What did you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought your memory was gone. Just like my kings. How do you remember this city? How do you remember him?!" Neo yelled. Although this was the first time they were meeting, at least to what Sebastian thought, he seemed pretty angry at this person.

"So it was you. After his memory was erased... you erased mine!" A females voice came from the figure.

"You know her?" Sebastian asked. Neo walked forward.

"Just drop it. You will never be able to top the four queens." Neo claimed.

"Four Queens!" Sebastian practically fell over as he heard this.

"I will become his queen. The one he truly loves. You won't get in my way. After he defeats Axis, we will get married and go on our Honeymoon and then begin our reign." The woman said as she dropped her nodded robe. The woman wore a red camisole under a black leather jacket that was left a little unzipped to reveal her cleavage. On the back of the jacket was the Animal Strike symbol. She wore tight short shorts, with straps going around her legs. On her right hip, she had a holster that held a weapon. She wore black combat boots. Her brunette hair was down and flowing with the wind.

"Sister." Neo simply said as he looked at her.

"Sister?!" Sebastian yelled out.

"Neo! You won't get in my way!" The woman yelled.

"Yume! Stop this nonsense!" Neo sent out the scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around the girl, Yume.

"Let go of me!" Yume yelled out as she struggled.

"Not until this passes." Neo said as he walked over to the edge. "Show me your Morpher!" Neo demanded from Sebastian. The boy followed orders and went up to Neo. He showed him the Morpher.

"Why do you need to see it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's almost time for you to step in. You are a key in my kings future." Neo looked back down at the battlefield. Explosions occurring all around.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul passed the group of black trucks and continued forward. He could hear the explosions from far away. He began speeding up until he hit the brakes suddenly. The bike came to a stop as Saul slid the tires to the side, causing the dirt to rise up. Saul looked up at an obstacle. A woman.

"Who are you?" Saul didn't even bother with asking why she was just in the middle of the dirt road as he lifted his visor.

"You don't remember me, Mr. Alvizo." The woman said. She had a slender shape, her breasts were shown through her dark green tank top. She wore combat shorts along with straps that went around her thighs. She wore brown combat boots. Her hair was long and black. It flowed in the wind.

Saul studied her. Then, he felt his head start to hurt. He began seeing images of a woman knocking on doors. A woman questioning him in a home. A woman who was stopped by an older man before she could do something rash. Then he saw a more clearer flashback.

_~flashback ~ 2 years ago~_

_"I'll come in, in a bit." Saul said as he exited the home. Saki wanted to hang out with the idols a little more and she dragged Sakura along. Saul sat outside the now known BLACKPINK House. He sighed as he looked at the stars above._

_"So. How's your life now that you have a sister." Saul turned his head and saw the woman from before. The woman who wanted to separate Saki from him. She wore a blue buttoned shirt, left unbuttoned on the top to show off her cleavage. She wore a black mini skirt usually worn by women who worked in offices or woman who were doctors. Her longs legs did catch Saul's attention but he was more worried about her finding him. She wore black high heels with red bottoms. Her black hair was down and went last her shoulders. She wore glasses that she hadn't worn before._

_"How did you find me." Saul admired the beauty of the woman. When he met her in Japan, she was dressed in a uniform that hid everything and made her look completely different._

_"You like what you see, huh?" The woman extended her leg and smiled deviously as she walked up to him. Saul backed up._

_"What do you want?" Saul asked._

_"There's a reason I came looking for you. You peeked my interest. You are very handsome." The woman took off her glasses and flipped her hair back._

_"First time I've heard that from such a hottie." Saul literally slapped himself for saying that._

_"Thank you. I know I looked different in Japan. That's because I've dealt with that girls father before the last time I met him before he died, he threatened to rape me. I had to use makeup along other things to conceal my beauty." The woman said as she looked at him._

_"If you knew that man, then you know why I had to kill him." Saul said to her._

_"Stop covering for her. You and I both know that the girl killed her father. You just destroyed the evidence so that we couldn't get her fingerprints." The woman got closer to Saul who was now backed up against the wall._

_"I'm not letting you take her." Saul held his head back against the wall._

_"Honey, just cooperate. Maybe if you do, I'll give you a present." The woman said before teasing him with a kiss on the corner of his lips._

_"No!" Saul said as he grabbed her waist without wanting to._

_"That feels... good. I never properly introduced my self, my name is Yurina. Yurina Saiko." The woman smiled as she kissed his cheek._

_"Where is all this coming from?" Saul seemed to be scared a bit but he felt a little turned on the more he looked at her._

_"I know that I acted differently before but that's because I couldn't let that man know what I was up to. In reality," Yurina came up to Saul's ear and whispered, "I wanted you." She licked his ear and made him shiver. His eyes were in shock, little red glowing but not staying._

_"I... want.." Saul pushed her away and fell to the ground._

_"I'll see you again. This isn't done until that girl gets what she deserves." Yurina smiled deviously as she left, her heels echoing as she walked away._

_"I have met too many women already." Saul said as he held his head._

_~end of flashback~_

Saul held onto the bikes handles as he let the headache subside. He looked at the woman who got on a bike. She turned to him.

"Don't worry, I'm taken now." The woman, Yurina as Saul recalled, said to him.

"Yurina." Saul said.

"So you do remember me." Yurina smiled.

Suddenly an explosion interrupted them both. They looked at the huge puff of smoke that rose from the ground with fire burning inside it.

"Guys!" Saul reved the bike, pushed down and rode off.

"Hunter!" Yurina yelled as she followed Saul's motions.

The two rode together until they got to the quarry, where Axis stood above everyone else. He floated in the air, laughing evilly. He then came down and grabbed Luis by his throat.

"Caste. You have a fine minion here, but let's be honest, you don't deserve him." Axis hit his staff against the ground and purple energy flowed to his hand. He filled Luis with it.

"No don't break the curse. It took me months to perfect it. I can only use it once per moon cycle. And once someone has broken from it, they can't fall into it again." Caste tried to get up but was kicked by Zaku instantly.

"Good to know." Axis said as he threw Luis to the side.

"You don't deserve this power! You deserve to be at the bottom. At the bottom like the scum you are!" Caste yelled.

"Shut up." Axis opened a portal over him and sent him away.

Saul and Yurina looked at the monster that stood above everyone else. They then looked at the victims.

"Guys!" Saul got of the bike and ran over to the fallen rangers. He got to Cynthia first and raised her head onto his lap. He tried to wake her up and then he tried shaking Mikey and Marco. He turned his head and saw Eduardo buried in the ground.

"Hunter!" Saul turned to see Yurina run towards the man who led te mercenary squad. The man was barely alive as his men helped him up.

"Let's go. We'll settle this some other time. This is all your fault Power Rangers!" Hunter yelled out as he was dragged off the battlefield.

"Ah, the red ranger is here." Axis finally noticed him.

"Shall I exterminate him?" Zaku pulled out his sword and walked slowly but was stopped by Axis' arm.

"No, he will have his hands full with my victims. Let's go." Axis walked away.

"Axis! You piece of shit! You shouldn't have been born! You should just die!" Saul yelled as his eyes glowed red.

"Do you know what abuse feels like as a child." Axis stopped and looked forward as he refused to look at Saul.

"Huh?" Saul asked.

"Abuse. Such a mysterious word." Axis said as he and Zaku walked away, disappearing into thin air.

Up on the cliff, Neo and Sebastian watched Saul. Yume looked at him as well, trying to break from Neo's trap. Down at the bottom of the cliff, a young man stood up followed by another young man and someone slightly older. A young woman also stood up.

"Let's go." The older man said as the four left.

"My king!" Neo grabbed Yume and let her go. He jumped down followed by Sebastian. Sebastian, however, felt a weird feeling. He followed the other group.

"Oh, it's you." Saul looked at the young man with dirty black hair.

"You remember my king. I am honored." Neo claimed as he got down on one knee and bowed.

"Neo. I will get him." Yume said as she disappeared.

Sebastian followed the four. They were injured, but not too badly. He kept his distance until they stopped.

"Why are you following us?" The older man said as the others turned. Sebastian caught sight of their faces and gasped.

"Oz...Oz... Ozzy? Ju... Ju... Juan?" Sebastian said. The older man looked at him as he was surprised that this other young man knew his name. The first younger man looked at him.

"How do you know our names!" The young man was about to walk up to Sebastian. He was stopped by the man named Juan.

"Osvaldo, Darell, Jazmine! Move out!" Juan commanded and turned away.

"Juan!" Sebastian ran after them but they disappeared into the forest.

Back with Saul, he tried to wake the others up. Neo stood by his side as he watched his king.

"Mikey!" Saul looked at Mikey who was bleeding from his cheeks and his mouth. His face was completely filled with dirt.

"Anthony!" Saul looked at the youngest member. He was bleeding from his arms and his forhead. His knees were scraped and bleeding.

"Alicia!" Saul looked at the girl who had ripped jeans and was bleeding from her knees. Her elbows also bled as did her head.

"Cynthia!" Saul looked down in front of him. He put her head on the ground. She was bleeding from her face and it traveled down her neck.

"Marco!" Saul looked at the sixth ranger who bled on his face. His shirt was ripped and showed the big blood stains.

"Luis!" Saul hadn't understood what happened to him. He was bleeding in a lot of places and seemed to have trouble breathing.

Saul then turned around and saw the last member. He got up and ran over to him. Neo followed. Saul got down on his knees and tried to pull Eduardo out from the hole he was buried in.

"Hey... you! What's your name." Saul asked Neo.

"Why I am your chronicler. I am the man who serves you, the great king. I am Neo." Neo responded in a very polite manner.

"Neo? Weird name. Well then, help me get him out." Saul struggled today pull Eduardo out.

"Of course, my king. Anything for you." Neo ran to his side and helped him bring Eduardo out. Saul looked at his bleeding body. He then out his fingers on the veins on the side of his neck.

"Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" Saul began shaking the boy.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen." Neo said suddenly.

Back at the base, Steel did his best to calm Sakura down. She kept yelling as she sat in the corner, keeping her hands on her head. She closed her eyes as she cried.

"Eduardo! Eduardo! EDUARDO! YUKI!!!" Sakura yelled as she fell asleep instantly.

"Everyone!" Saul looked up into the sky and screamed, his anger rising as his eyes glowed a powerful red.

**ROAR!!!**


	23. Extinction: Part I

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Neo: So, the demon has finally appeared.**

**Sebastian: Hasn't he been here since the beginning?**

**Neo: Yes, but I am talking about his demon form. He has done everything he needed to do to achieve this form. The Infinity Star is a dangerous object.**

**Sebastian: If it's so dangerous, then why does he have it.**

**Neo: Haven't you been paying attention to the story? It crash landed on earth right before the original Animal Strike rangers formed.**

**Sebastian: That's right. Then he became rich. Now he owns a whole bunch of stuff. Football teams, soccer teams, an entertainment business.**

**Neo: Yes the business that my queens work for.**

**Sebastian: Queens, as in more than one.**

**Neo: Yes you idiot.**

**Yume: Wrong. I will be the one and only queen.**

**Sebastian: What the? Where did you come from?**

**Neo: No time for that, we need to get into this. We need to see more.**

**Yume: Yes. More of my journey into becoming the queen.**

**Neo: No! This book tells the true tale. Now let us watch what happens.**

**Sebastian: Is that a new book?**

**Neo: Watch!!**

Chapter 23: Extinction: Part I

"Wow. These look amazing." Cynthia admired various photos that were spread on the command table in the middle of the room. Mikey put the camera down as he picked up one of the photos. The photo was of Jisoo who covered half of her face with her chocolate brown colored hair.

"Yea, they turned out great." Lisa smiled as she looked at the photo of herself, looking gothy. She had shorter black hair now that almsot reached her shoulders.

"Well, I did the best I could." Mikey chuckled as he picked up the camera again.

"How much you get paid for these?" Anthony asked as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"They offered me 100 bucks a photo." Mikey said as Anthony almost spit onto Eduardo who flailed his arms around.

"What the heck man!" Eduardo yelled as Sakura giggled.

"Look at all these photos. Count them up. That's almost 1,500 right there. All for one photo shoot." Anthony closed his water and put it down.

"He forgot to mention that they offered him a chance to become our official photographer." Rosé looked at her own photo and put it down. Her hair was different now. As anyone, mostly Anthony, would put it, her hair was now lavender.

"Yea. These are amazing. I think you should take it." Jennie picked up her own set of photos. Her hair was also different. She now sported half colored hair. The front half of her hair was blonde in color while the back of her hair was black. This seemed to impress Cynthia, who admired it since the girls arrival.

"It's a great offer, plus the pay is good. The only problem is that I have the zoo job. Can't let Mick handle it all alone." Mikey walked over to where he put his camera bag and began putting away the device.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you can always say something." Jisoo said to him with a smile. Mikey smiled back and looked down as he blushed a little.

"Somebody wants dome brown chocolate~" Anthony sang before feeling the hit of a lens cover on his face. Mikey smirked as he caught the cover coming back to him.

"So everything's fine?" Everyone turned to see Luis walking alongside Mick. They had just finished one of Luis' final checkups. His master, Wolf, was also present.

"From what I see, you are completely free from whatever made you go out of control. I ran a few more tests over the last week and a half and everything is fine. You should be able to assume your ranger form safely." Mick said to Luis.

"Thanks Mick." Luis have a head nod.

"Don't worry kid. You've got this. Mick, can i have a word." Wolf gave Luis a pat on the back and walked away from him along with Mick.

"You good now?" Anthony asked.

"Yup. Whatever happened to me before is gone. What are these?" Luis asked as he put on a hoodie designed similar to everyone else's. On the left side was a awesomely designed wolf that seemed to be on the hunt. On the right side was the black wolf motif that was on his ranger suit. On the left side of his chest was the Animal Strike logo. On the back of the hoodie was the number eight, stylized in the same wolf style that his suit had. On the top back of the hoodie were the words "Night Wolf". On the bottom back of the hoodie were the words "Heart of the Wolf".

"These are the photos that Mikey took of the girls to get fans ready for their comeback." Cynthia informed as she was still impressed by the photos.

"They are nicely taken. You should make a career out of this." Luis commented as he saw the photos before walking over to where Eduardo, Steel and Sakura were playing a game of cards.

"Exactly. Just like I'm prefect in every way, shape and form, you are perfect for taking photos. You should definitely do it. Then you can get yourself a better camera. Then you can buy me a nice dinner." Steel said as he studied his cards.

"You don't have a mouth." Eduardo squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"It's still a work in progress. My brother will definitely get it done. He's perfect. He built me after all. And I'm amazing." Steel spoke but hadn't left out any detail about how he was the perfect creation which made the idols laugh a little and the others shake their heads.

"Well, maybe after we save the earth." Mikey laughed.

"That reminds me, what about your guys your?" Cynthia asked the idols.

"Well after what happened in England, Mr. X cancelled it. He said we could've been killed." Lisa explained.

"He sent us here to Beast City because as of now, it is the only city on the planet with a system capable of protecting people from the giant robot battles you guys have." Jennie chimed in as she admired her photo.

"But it's not all bad. He pushed up our total comeback from its original date, so that's why we had these pictures taken." Jisoo informed.

"So does that mean that you guys are gonna be living in the city for a while?" Alicia asked.

"Yea. All the idol groups are. And it's not just us. A lot of celebrities and rich people are looking for homes in this city because it is the only city to have the defense systems against these giant monsters." Rosé gave the information while messing around with her own photos.

"Of course they would. This city is huge." Luis spoke as he put his cards together.

"Yup, just more people for the city to worry about." Eduardo claimed as he noticed the card that Luis out down. He dropped his cards, admitting defeat.

"ARGH!!" Everyone turned to see the entrance to the training simulator opening up. Saul came flying out and he crashed into the wall. He fell to the floor and held his wrist as he squirmed in pain.

"Saul? What the hell are you doing?" Mikey asked as he went to help him.

"I'm... training." Saul said as he felt pain.

"Are you ok?" Jennie ran over to him and grabbed his arm. She looked at it. Saul stared at her. Her beauty got to him.

Suddenly, it was just them two. Jennie's hair captured his attention. He liked it. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. Her eyes were bright and beautiful. He looked at her lips and the temptation to kiss her began. He held himself together as he came back to earth.

"I think you just twisted your wrist, but it shouldn't be that bad." Jennie said, looking unsure of herself.

"You are learning. I'm impressed." Alicia got up and looked at the boys wrist which wasn't badly hurt.

"You want me to get you a drink or something?" Jennie asked.

"No." Saul said getting everyone's attention as he forced his wrist out of Jennie's hands.

"That was rude." Anthony said.

"You guys can just leave. We don't need you." Saul said as he began walking away.

"Hey, it was your idea to let them know our identities. What's up with this attitude?" Mikey asked as he leaned against the table.

"I don't need them anymore. Axis is the top priority especially now that he has gained his powerful form." Saul said simply.

"You said they were needed so why are you speaking like a jerk." Mikey stopped Saul in his tracks.

"I said I don't need any stupid idols anymore!" Saul yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as the room grew an awkward aura.

"You bastard." Mikey punched Saul in the face, sending him falling.

"Did you just hit me?" Saul wipes off some blood that came out of the corner of his mouth.

"They are a big help actually. I just thought of several ways they can help, especially since Alicia is teaching them how to heal." Mikey said.

"You know what. You guys take them then. I'm out!" Saul surprised everyone with this sudden outburst. He began to walk out until someone else entered.

"My King! I have arrived!" Everyone jumped back as Neo entered the room. He got down on his knee and bowed his head forward.

"King?" The Rangers said in unison.

"Oh, it's you again." Saul rolled his eyes as he looked at Rosé who locked eyes with him, her face showed a hint of sadness.

"My king. I am finally ready to serve you. I am at your command." Neo said as he kept his eyes on the ground, respecting his king by not making eye contact unless spoken to.

"I'm the king. Sounds interesting." Saul said as he rubbed his jaw, still feeling the pain of Mikey's punch.

"Why of course. You and-" Neo turned and saw the four idols.

"My queens. Forgive me for not seeing you." Neo turned towards the idols and bowed his head once more.

"Queens?" The idols now spoke in unison.

"Of course. You all make my king very happy." Neo smiled as he spoke.

"Dude! I told you not to go in there!" Sebastian burst into the room next. Everyone stared at him.

"Sebastian?" Saul looked at him, this familiar person.

"Who's that?" Anthony asked.

"What do you mean who's that, he's family. Our cousin." Saul explained to Anthony who seemed to have no idea of who Sebastian was.

"Don't remember having a cousin named Sebastian." Mikey said as looked away.

"What?" Sebastian said under his breath, "Neo was right."

"Of course I was right. Now! What seems to be the problem my king, you are hurt." Neo looked at Saul and noticed that he was still rubbing his chin.

"Don't worry about it." Saul shook it off as he stopped rubbing his chin.

"The problem with your so called 'king' is that he just claimed that the idols should leave because he doesn't want them anymore and has no need for them anymore." Mikey explained.

"Preposterous! My king loves the queens. Why else would he have married them. According to this book," Neo held out his hand as a dark sphere appeared before him. He reached in and pulled out a book. The title of the book was "Strike Chronicle".

"I knew you had a different book!" Sebastian said out loud.

"According to this book," Neo glared at him before beginning again, "my king claimed the reason that that the queens were to stay was because they were connected to his past. He was never wrong, but there was another real motive. He is actually in love with them. He sees Rosé and he imagines being in a rose field with her, holding her close. He sees Lisa and he imagines dancing alongside her, holding her close. He sees Jennie and he imagines being under the stars with her, holding her close. He sees Jisoo and he imagines talking to her all day, holding her close. They are all important to him and he wishes to only get closer." Neo explained and looked at all the eyes that stared at him.

"Ever heard of TMI?" Sebastian asked.

"Is this true?" Mikey asked. Everyone looked back at Saul who was covering his face, his face was as red as his suit.

"Saul wants some brown chocolate?" Anthony brought the joke back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Saul turned and was going to jump at Neo before being held back by Sebastian.

"My king! Have I done something wrong?" Neo was now worried seeing his king angered.

"You basically told the girls that he wants to hook up with them and he hasn't really admitted any strong feelings for them." Mikey helped the younger man understand.

"Is this true?" Neo looked at the idols who were also blushing while Anthony and Eduardo nodded their heads rapidly. "Forgive me! My king! I will take any punishment you give!" Neo got down on his knees and slammed his head against the ground.

"Let me go!" Saul pushed back against Sebastian. He looked at Neo and shook his head before turning to leave. He walked around the table and stopped in front of Rosé who looked up at him. He looked away but couldn't resist her. He turned back to her and looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes staring right at him. She then turned away, her shyness taking over. It was surprising. She was described as shy but she talked to everyone as if she knew them. Saul frowned. What did he do? Did he break her heart somehow? Saul realized it after. He was an idiot.

"I'm sorry." Saul said to her quietly before turning to the other girl's and repeating the same words. He then ran out of the base feeling emotional.

"My king!" Neo called out to him but Sebastian grabbed him by the back of his coat.

"Give him some time. His son said this always happened before his parents got together officially." Sebastian said to Neo quietly, remembering the future that Neo supposedly erased. He looked down at his Morpher which was now covered in some sort of black mineral. He sighed and nodded.

"My queens. Forgive me." Neo bowed once again.

"It's ok." Jennie said to him and helped him back up.

"Queen Jennie, you are too kind." Neo almsot looked as if he was about to sob and Sebastian look as if he was gonna smack him.

"That guy." Mikey turned to the entrance before hitting the table once and following the leaders trail.

-0-0-0-0-

"More! I need more!" Axis yelled as he continued to suck energy out of the Infinity Star that floated in front of him.

"Master, I believe that is enough for today." Byxis Cooke nervously but firmly.

Axis stopped what he was doing and allowed the star to gently land inside his staff. He landed on the ground after and picked the staff up, "I believe you are right Byxis. Take whatever calculations you have and get me a report on anything new in my genetic makeup."

"Of course sir, I will get right on that." Byxis quickly left the room as Axis put the staff in a glass case that sat in the middle of the room. He walked to the bar area and turned into his human form. He sighed of relief as he felt more comfortable being in his human state.

Axis quickly poured himself a glass of whiskey and began to drink it as he admired the staff and the star that lay in the middle. He smiled evilly as he took another sip of his drink.

"Master, I'm glad I could catch up with you. I have a new plan to capture the rogue rangers." Zaku entered the room.

"The rogue rangers you let escape." Axis put the glass down and continued looking at the staff.

"Uh.. yes those ones. I have a new monster here who says he was present when the dinosaurs went extinct. He said he'll help us. Lizardraus!" Zaku called out.

The doors opened once again and a monster came walking in. It looked prehistoric. It was green all over with various small black spots all over its body. It had a tail like a T-Rex. It's head was spiked all around and it had a horn for a nose as well as two bigger horns on the top of its head. It had what looked to be wings under its arms. It also had claws like a velociraptor on its hands and feet. It had on some sort of black belt that carried various kinds of prehistoric weapons. His eyes glowed red and yellow and were narrow.

"Ah, so this is the great Axis I have heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you." The monsters voice was deep. His thick Australian accent is what made it stand out.

"That is me. And who are you?" Axis asked.

"I am Lizardraus, one of the greatest bounty hunters ever to live. I am part of the Bounty Hunter Republic. We are an organization bent on playing hunting games and making our prey suffer. We of course work for hefty fees. I, however, will not charge a dime as long as I am promised a great hunt. You see, I am best known for hunting dinosaurs." The monster, Lizardraus, spoke humbly as he took a huge bottle whiskey and began to chug it down, spilling all over his face.

"You hunt dinosaurs, huh? I'm sorry to inform you but those bastards went extinct about 65 million years ago." Axis was annoyed by this monsters drinking.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. This planet may not have any dinosaurs but there are other planets in other galaxies that have dinosaurs of their own. When I heard about these huge robotic dinosaurs present on Earth, I just had to come. Unfortunately, you are here so I didn't want to interfere with any of your work. I'm just here to catch some dinosaurs." Lizardraus said as he continued drinking.

"You want to catch the Dino Zords, huh? Then shall I make a proposal." Axis said.

"I'm listening." Lizardraus stopped drinking.

"I'll let you hunt the Dino Zords as long as you get rid of the Power Rangers. If you can do that, then I shall allow you to keep the Dino Zords as a prize. You see, those dinosaurs are pretty nice and have a great value on the intergalactic market. I'll even let you use some of my mere minions. What do you say?" Axis stuck his hand out.

The monster stared at him before nodding, "You got yourself a deal. I'll take out these Power Rangers and be on my way with my prize." Lizardraus threw the now empty whiskey bottle to the wall scaring a few Ravagers away. The monster then left, looking a little tipsy.

"Are you serious about letting him take the zords, master?" Zaku turned to Axis.

"Of course not. They are the creations of my rival. I'm just using him to get rid of the Power Rangers. Then Kai will see who deserves to rule over all. Bounty Hunter Republic? What a joke." Axis said as he left for his throne. He picked up a suitcase and turned to Zaku, "Keep an eye on him. When the jobs done, destroy him." Axis smiled like the devil before leaving.

"Yes sir." Zaku bowed half way before leaving himself.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul sat on the porch of the house wiping off his shoes. He watched all the university students that passed outside the houses fence. He couldn't help but stare at some of the girls who passed by. He somehow felt like he was in some sort of romantic K-Drama or Telenovela. He might as well should be. He sighed as he thought about all the women currently in his life._

_After he finished cleaning his shoes, he put them down at his side before noticing all the commotion outside. He put on his shoes and opened the gate before seeing what was gathering the emotion. A dirt bike sat in front of the house. __It was colored red and black. It had a full on tiger design along both sides. One side of the bike had the words "Fury of the Tiger" while the other side had the words "Furious Tiger". On the front of the bike, where the headlight should be, was a red tiger head. It had green eyes that seemed to act as headlights. On the head was the number "1" styled in a cool tiger style. It also had red tubes that seemed to glow._

_Saul walked up to it and saw that a note was attached. He grabbed it and read it. It was from Kai,_

_Saul,_

_This is a new model of bike I've been working on. It has three different modes. Try them out with the blue button. Everything else is written in the instruction manual down located on the bikes side. Good Luck._

_"What do I need luck?" Saul asked himself as he put the note away. He saw all the students who admired the bike. Girls seemed to be impressed and some even waved at him. Guys seemed to want it that they pulled out their phones just to take pictures. He smiled at the attention, a bit nervous. He pulled back the kickstand and rolled the bike into the front yard._

_He closed the gate and looked at the bike. He looked at the handles and saw a red button, a green button and a blue button. Out of curiosity, he pushed the blue button. Suddenly, a small holographic menu popped up. He looked at it before pushing the first option. The bike began glowing as it began shifting. It turned into a street bike, a Honda CB400SF_

**_Cruise Mode_**

_He jumped back at the sound of a computers voice. It sort of sounded as if someone combined the voices of the four idols he lived with and created a perfect voice. The bike was now a darker shade of red. The tiger head remained. It also had red tubes that seemed to glow._

_He got closer to the bike and pushed the green button next. The motor turned on as the bike roared to life. Saul almost fell back again. He got closer once again and grabbed hold of one of the handles. He reved the bike and the engine roared. He pushed the green button again and it turned off. He then noticed the key was inserted on the top where the gas tank was. He took it out and he thought about the note. He pushed the Blue button one more time. The same menu popped up and Saul looked at it. The first one was "Off-Road Mode" which he assumed was the form it just had. He then looked at the second one that said "Battle Mode". He pushed it and it began._

_The bike began transforming again. Now it looked like a Honda CBR 250RR. It was now all black with red tubes that seemed that seemed to glow going all around the bike. The tiger head, now black, opened its mouth and a cannon appeared inside of it. There were also smaller cannons on the bottom of the head. The back seemed to have some sort of booster. The bike seemed to be able to seat two people._

_**Battle Mode**_

_Saul was still reminded of the idols as the voice spoke. He admired the bike once again before hearing the door open. He moved quickly, pushing the blue button and pressing something on the holographic screen. _

_**Cruise Mode**_

_Jennie walked out of the house and saw Saul standing by the bike, pretending to not notice her. She wore a nice light blue blouse along with black jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was down, going past her shoulders. Saul glanced at her and gulped as he saw her beauty. Then he let his inner boy take over and he looked at something much more satisfying to his pleasurable needs. He shook his head as he looked away from her body._

_"Cool. Is that yours? Did you just buy it?" Jennie asked as she looked at the bike._

_"Yea. Um, actually it was a gift from my uncle. He sent it to me." Saul called Kai his uncle in times like these._

_"It's awesome. Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" Jennie asked._

_"Not really but I think I can get the hang of it." Saul said as he put his hand on the bike. Suddenly, he felt tons of data flow through his body. His eyes glowed as he learned everything there was about motorcycles and how to ride them in less than thirty seconds. He then let go of the bike._

_"Are you ok?" Jennie asked._

_"Yea. Have you ever ridden a bike?" Saul ignored what happened and continued on with the conversation._

_"Haven't, actually." Jennie blushed a little._

_"Well, I would take you but-" Saul stopped as he touched the bike again. Two helmets formed on the bikes seats. One was red with black stripes. The tiger styled "1" was on the front of the helmet. The second helmet was black with pink stripes. What looked to be a hawk logo right in the front. It also had the letters "BP" in a cool style. The "B" sat on top of the "P" but was shifted to the left. The bottom of the "P" was sharp like a blade._

_"You already got two helmets. And one is black and pink." Jennie giggled as she saw Saul turn red._

_"Want to go and get something to eat?" Saul asked her._

_"Sure. Let me go get my jacket." Jennie ran into the house. Saul waited for her to leave before fist-bumping the air._

_"Now let's see if any of that information is useful." Saul said as he grabbed the red helmet. He ran into the house quickly and grabbed his hoodie. He grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves he had stashed away. The other girls were currently busy with other things so he and Jennie were on their own for the day which is what made it easy for him to ask her to go on a ride. He walked back out and picked up the red helmet and put it on. He slid the black visor up. He then proceeded to walk the bike outside._

_"Excellent, everything is going according to plan." Mr. X watched a camera that pointed into the house's yard._

_Jennie walked out of the house with a pink jacket on. Saul couldn't help but look at her and think about how cute and beautiful she was. He grabbed the other helmet and handed it to Jennie. He got on first and then allowed Jennie to get on. She got on and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"I think this is how it's done." Jennie said as she got comfortable._

_"It is. Where do you want to go?" Saul asked._

_"I thought you wanted to eat?" Jennie asked._

_"I do but I heard you talking to yourself. You want to go to the clothes store not too far from here because they just got some amazing new clothes in. Want to go?" Saul asked the girl. It felt as if he had known her for the longest time._

_"Sure. Let's go." Jennie got comfortable as Saul reved the bike. He kicked back the kick stand and they were off. Jennie tightened her grip as the bike raced through the street. She felt the boys warm body and felt as if she had felt this before. She smiled as the motorcycle passed by so many shops and people._

-0-0-0-0-

The continued tapping began to annoy the two boys. In a dark room, with a single light, four people were gathered together. The boy by the entrance sighed as he began getting annoyed more and more by the tapping. He had freshly cut short hair with faded sides. He wore a white t-shirt with an open buttoned plaid shirt. He wore dark blue jeans with black and white converse. He wore a gold watch on his left wrist with an orange wristband.

The second boy present also sighed as he spit to the side. His hair was long and in a "wings" style. He had a green long sleeve with light blue jeans and light green and white Nike sneakers. He had a light green wristband on his left wrist.

The one girl in the room looked at her nails, not caring about the others present. She wore a black shirt with a golden jacket, a black skirt that went down to her knees with black stockings, and black sneakers. Her hair went past her shoulders and she seemed to be chewing gum. On her left wrist was a golden colored wristband.

The last person in the room, a man, sat in a chair. E had long hair that reached his neck. He wore a grey shirt with a silver jacket. He wore brown trousers and grey sneakers. He had a silver colored wristband on his left wrist. He tapped against the arm of his chair. The guys finally got fed up.

"Juan! Do you plan on just tapping on the chair forever." The man with the orange wristband asked as he kicked an empty can.

"Yea, let's do something for crying out loud. I'm tired of just sitting here and doing nothing." The man with the light green wristband spit out.

"How about you two just shut your traps." The woman said to them, "Juan, when are we leaving?" She spoke in a sweet tone.

"Why you little. You are just trying to sweet talk hi so that you don't get caught with the hard job." The man with orange wristband seemed pissed.

"Oh please Osvaldo, or should I say Ozzy." The woman laughed.

"Don't call me that." The man, Osvaldo, let his anger out.

"Oh! Why should I? What do you think about it, Darell. Should I keep calling him Ozzy?" The woman smirked.

"I don't care. I just want to get out there!" The man with the light green wristband, Darell, said as he punched the wall.

"You two are so impatient. No wonder you-" the woman stopped as she felt the small sharp object pass by her face, shattering behind her.

"Enough Jazmine." The man in the chair, Juan, said as he continued tapping.

"Sorry." Jazmine pouted as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"So what's the plan?" Darell asked.

"Stop asking that stupid question. I've thought of a plan." Juan stood up and strolled over to a case. He opened it and took out four photos. He lay them on the flat surfaces table that the case lay on. The other three walked up to the table.

"Isn't this that girl group from South Korea? What was there name?" Jazmine tapped her chin.

"BLACKPINK." Osvaldo said as he picked up the photo of Jennie. He looked at it and admired her hairstyle.

"That's exactly correct. I've been keeping an eye on out friends, the Power Rangers, and I found this." Juan took out three more photos. Each of them showcased the rangers being around the idol group.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Darell asked.

"If what I learned is true, then we found a weakness within the rangers. If we kidnap these girls then the rangers will become easy targets for destruction. Especially to deal with that punk, the red ranger." Juan said through his gritted teeth.

"Aww, is someone still mad about being defeated by a ranger who isn't as strong as he thinks he is." Osvaldo mocked Juan who's eyes glowed as he stared at him, scaring the younger boy.

"All the rangers have become friends with these girls. They may be the only way to destroy the rangers, but it'll make red the easier target. He seems to have a crush on this girl. Look at this." Juan pulled out another photo that looked as if it was taken on a surveillance camera.

"I see. This is the red ranger in a hotel with the idols." Jazmine blew a bubble and popped it.

"Exactly. Now, as boys would say, When you see it." Juan said as he sat back down and began tapping again.

"I don't see... oh, I see. Right there." Osvaldo showed Darell where.

"His pants?" Jazmine made a disgusted face. She knew what they were pointing at.

"This guys probably horny or something." Darell joked and laughed.

"Whatever it is, he's the easiest target when the girls are in danger. That is the plan. We kidnap them. Any more questions, Darell?" Juan asked.

"Of course not. Let's capture ourselves some girls." Darell smiled as he and Osvaldo left first.

"Is this really a good idea. There's no way the rangers would let these girls out if their sight after what happened in England." Jazmine spoke quietly in order not to get the other boys to come back.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out exactly the way I planned it. Just follow my lead and let the other two fight blindly." Juan smiled deviously.

"Sure thing. Let's go." Jazmine said as Juan go up. She walked first, Juan followed.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul moves the rummage around and found what he had been looking for. He picked up a tigers head, robot out of course, and walked over to the bike. He had just finished putting in some sort of light tubes that were currently glowing red. He walked to the front of the bike and he adjusted the front. He put the head in place and found that it clicked in. Just to make sure, he grabbed a tool and began tightening the head into the front.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked as he walked in.

"Finishing the bike. Found the original blue prints and the original tiger head that went on front. Now... I can activate... it's other modes." Saul said as he finished putting the tiger head on.

"Looks cool." Mikey admired the bike.

**Cruise Mode**

The bike transformed into is cruise mode and sat on its kickstand. Mikey was impressed that the bike had just transformed.

"Did you just put that function in?" Mikey asked.

"Nope. It had it but it's original form was always a dirt bike. The tiger head has all the code and stuff that help this bike transform into its other two modes. I just found it the other day in all the rummage in the room back there." Saul pointed behind him, at a door that said "CAUTION!". He cleaned off the head before turning back to Mikey, "So what do you want? Want to punch me again?" Saul asked as he wiped the head some more.

"I just came to talk. How come you said that about them? The girls looked sad. Then this new guy shows up and says you like them. What's the meaning of all this?" Mikey just let a whole bunch of words escape and Saul rolled his eyes. He hated when people couldn't get their sentences, or questions, straight.

"Look, if I'm being honest here, I'd rather have them a thousand miles away from me then here. Why? Because of that monster. Axis' power. It's too... it's too dangerous. I don't want them to get hurt." Saul admitted.

"Axis was powerful." Mikey said as he recalled what happened.

"Mikey, I know it seems obvious but I'm saying it to you only. I love them. Each of them. If I had to choose, I couldn't just choose one. All my life I've felt like I had girl problems. Girls didn't like me. Girls didn't like me. But the more I keep thinking, I keep seeing visions. I mean I got girl problems that are bigger." Saul felt frustration start to build up.

"How many?" Mikey seemed confused. He walked to the fridge that was now located in the room and took out a water.

"Eight in total." Saul claimed and Mikey almost choked on his drink.

"Why do many damn girls. Your life would be a telenovela at this point. I would die to have that many cute girls going after me." Mikey calmed down and took another sip of water.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Saul kicked a piece of trash into a corner and sat down.

"Look man, the rule seems to be that you marry one woman when the times right." Mikey said before drinking some more water.

"Yea but what if I can't decide? What if I take too long? What if none of them are interested?" Saul asked.

"You won't know until the time comes." Mikey said truthfully.

"Damn! What if I just want them all?" Saul practically yelled.

"Well according to that new weird guy, those four are supposed to be Queens and you are supposed to be a king. Then again, the fan base of the girls call them queens all the time. Maybe this guy is just a fan." Mikey began to think.

"Whatever man." Saul kicked another piece of trash at the wall.

"Mikey?" Both boys turned to see Jisoo standing at the opened garage door.

"Yea?" Mikey answered.

"Luis said he's gonna take us all out for frozen yogurt and told me to come get you. He said he wants to make up for anything bad he may have done." Jisoo just looked at Saul the whole time. She could hear her heart beating as Saul stared back at her.

"Sounds nice. We can talk about what he did since he didn't really do anything too bad." Mikey got up. "Keep up the great work." Mikey pat the bikes head as he walked out. Jisoo stayed and looked at Saul.

"Do you need something?" Saul asked as he walked up to the bike. Jisoo took a step back and noticed the bikes tiger head.

"I like your... motorcycle." Jisoo smiled nervously.

"Jichu!" They both turned to see Jennie calling out.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jisoo yelled back.

"Come on Jichu! Don't be like that! Let's go! It's a long walk!" Jennie kept yelling as everyone walked out. Even Steel joined them and he had no way of eating frozen yogurt. The only ones not present were Neo and Sebastian.

"I'm coming." Jisoo yelled before turning back to Saul.

"Here." Saul took out some cash and gave it to her, "Pay for it all. My treat." Saul said as he put his wallet away and returned to work on the bike.

"I can't. Luis said he'd buy." Jisoo tried to give the money back but Saul grabbed her hand and closed it with the bill on her palm.

"Pay for it, Jichu." Saul said quietly before going to the back of the room.

Jisoo gave a nod as she blushed. For some reason, she didn't hate the fact that he called her "Jichu". She ran over to the others and joined them in their walk. Saul sighed as he heard his Morpher beep.

"Saul, I need you to look at the vault. I know it's a secret that you want to keep which is why I suggested that Luis take them for frozen yogurt so that they can talk. We need to do monthly check-up. I think we got some new things from the grid but I'm not too sure." Mick's voice came through.

"I'll be right up." Saul said as he put the tools away and walked out. He closed the garage door and left for the base's main entrance.

-0-0-0-0-

The group walked through the plaza, the frozen yogurt in a to go bag. The idols walked in the middle while the others surrounded them. Fans of BLACKPINK were now entering the plaza at crazy levels but the guys did their best to push any crazy ones away. They got to the park and it only got crazier.

Mikey began rolling his eyes as the other guys got annoyed and began complaining. Mikey pulled out his battery as he kept the idols closer to him until they stopped. They turned and saw Wes and Eric leading a group of soldiers running towards them. The soldiers pushed the fans back gently and formed a circle around the group.

"Looks like you guys should've picked a better time to go out." Wes took off his glasses and walked up to the group.

"Sorry, I didn't think this would happen." Jennie apologized to the group.

"Your mega celebrities on the verge of a comeback and you didn't expect this to happen?" Anthony rolled his eyes and was once again kicked in the shin.

"Any more of that and I would've had to use force." Steel claimed as he looked at the army of soldiers push the fans back.

"Let's get you guys somewhere safe to eat that frozen yogurt." Wes said and motioned for the soldiers to close in. They followed orders and they all began to move.

After they moved, the found a set of tables perfect for all of them back at the plaza. They sat down and the soldiers surrounded them. Wes and Eric also sat down with them. Mikey then began passing out the yogurts by calling out the flavors and toppings. After everyone got theirs, Wes noticed something in the bag.

"Did you guys accidentally get an extra one?" Wes asked.

"Weird. I didn't notice that one." Mikey said as he prepared to grab it.

"No! It's for Saul." Jisoo slapped his hand away.

"Saul?" The guys said in unison.

"Yea. He paid for the yogurt." Jisoo said as she took a spoonful and ate it.

"No wonder you paid." Lisa also took in a spoonful.

"He gave you the money?" Sakura asked

"Yea." Jisoo smiled as she moved her yogurt around.

"Are you smiling, Jichu?" Jennie asked.

"Don't call me that." Jisoo began blushing as she began remembering what Saul said.

_"Pay for it, Jichu."_

Jisoo smiled as she began eating more yogurt. She didn't know why she found it so nice to hear that nickname from him. It's not that she didn't like it, it's just that Jennie would tease her with that nickname. She just didn't want the people around them now to say it also. Saul, however, made her feel so nice. Why?

"Well, you better get it to him before it melts." Eduardo said as he ate the yogurt quickly.

"Yea. If he wants it, then we should take it to him." Jennie got up and walked over to Jisoo. She grabbed the bag and nodded. Jisoo smiled and also stood up.

"I'm sorry ladies, but you aren't going anywhere. Everyone turned as the sound of a blaster. The crowd dispersed and the Silver Guardians grabbed their weapons.

"Oh please." The guardians were all blasted back causing everyone to turn around.

"It's them!" Mikey said as everyone turned back around. Orange and Raptor stood there holding their blasters.

"What do you guys want?" Alicia asked as the rangers all got in front of the idols. Wes and Eric held out their guns and pointed them at the Dino Rangers.

"We hear that the red ranger has an attraction to those four. Sorry to say but we're gonna kidnap them." Raptor said before being slapped in the head by Orange.

"Don't tell them that we are kidnapping them!" Orange yelled.

"We aren't letting you! Ready?!" Mikey called out. Everyone then activated their transformations and were now in their ranger suits.

"Easy targets!" Gold came flying in as she slashed at the rangers.

"Guys!" Wes calles out to them.

"Just let them go easliy and we'll spare your lives." Orange claimed.

"Like we'd let that happen." Blue stood up and pulled out his sword.

"I suggest you do." Everyone turned their heads and watched as Silver walked up slowly. He held the hilt if his own sword and watched the rangers carefully. When he got closer he stopped for a moment. The rangers gathered around the idols.

Silver rolled his eyes under his helmet and pulled out his sword. He dashed forward quickly and slashed each ranger individually. They were sent falling as sparks emerged from their suits. Silver put the sword on his shoulder.

"Pathetic." Silver said as he walked towards them again. He saw Jisoo first and he pulled out his blaster.

"No!" Blue jumped up and pushed Silver back. He pulled out his blade and clashed with him. Both rangers hit each other's swords before holding them against each other. They then ran sideways as they left the group behind.

"Let's get them!" Orange commanded. The remaining three ran forward.

"Like we'd let that happen." Black pulled out his sword and ran towards Orange. White joined him. Purple and Green took on Raptor. Pink and Yellow were left with Gold.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Wes told the idols as the guardians stood back and watched.

Black and White traded blows with Orange as they attacked him in a cross pattern. They each took turns slashing almost as if handing trading a baton between themselves. Orange began getting annoyed to the point that he pulled out his blaster and shot at them. The two rangers did their best to dodge the laser bullets.

Green and Purple jumped around various obstacles while they dodged attacks from Raptor's blaster. Purple eventually pulled out his own blaster and shot at Raptor. Green then pulled activated his Tusk Sabers and slashed at Raptor, sending him falling down a flight of stairs that led to the lower level of the plaza.

Yellow ran as fast as she could following Pink and Gold who were flying while fighting. Pink kept shooting at her while Gold shot back. They eventually hit each other but Gold was sent falling. She was about to hit the ground until Yellow slashed at her sending her rolling on the ground, smoke coming off her suit.

Blue and Silver clashed as they continued raining for each other in various spots that would kill someone instantly. Silver seemed to be getting more powerful as Blue felt he couldn't keep up. Blue then summoned his Shark Sabers.

"I'll finish you off with this." Blue said as he dashed forward, holding the swords out.

"I don't think so." Silver summoned his shield and blocked Blue's attack. He then hit Blue right in the guy sending him falling back to where the idols were.

"T-Rex Staff!" Orange came out of no where, with an Orange staff that had a T-Rex head on top, and hit Black and White in their chests, sending them falling back as well. Orange then finished it by inserting a battery and shooting them with a shot from the staffs mouth. The Rangers' suits sparked.

"Raptor Sai!" Green ran up the stairs with small knife like weapons that each had a raptor head on the handle. He slashed at Green and Purple before inserting a battery and sending energy waves at the two.

"Pterodactyl Daggers!" Gold jumped into the air with two bladed weapons. The handles looked like a Pterodactyl's head while the blades were golden. She flew towards Yellow and Pink and hit them directly, holding onto them until dropping them with the others.

"Where... did they get... this strength back?" Blue held onto his chest.

"Now, the idols if you will." Silver said.

"Don't think so." Wes said as he and Eric took out two smaller objects and placed them on their wrists.

"Heh, you think you can fight us?" Orange mocked.

"Found you!" The Dino Rangers turned and were shot back. Sparks flying all around them.

"What the hell was that?" Raptor asked.

"You four must be connected to the robotic dinosaurs I'm hunting. Why don't you give em' to me and we won't have any problems." The monster Lizardraus appeared before everyone.

"Who are you?" Gold asked the monster who held out a gun of some sorts.

"Just a bounty hunter, looking for some good prey. I usually work for money but since I heard about these mechanical beasts here on Earth, I just couldn't stay away. Now give em' up." The monster held his hand out as he pulled back his fingers.

"Like we'd do that." Silver stood up, followed by the other three.

"I see, it's going to be the hard way. Ravagers!" Lizardraus snapped his fingers and the monsters emerged from the ground.

"Kill him." Silver simply said and the others ran towards the monsters.

"We have to go too. Alicia, you and Cynthia take the girls back to base." Blue commanded as he stood up.

"Right." Everyone else got up and the girls were about to leave.

"No!" Silver shot at them, scaring them back to where they were.

"Green, Purple with me. Black, White take out the monster. Yellow, Pink take out the minions and if possible, the evil rangers." Blue gave the commands and everyone followed.

"Get the girls!" Silver grabbed Orange and sent him towards them.

"No need to be so pushy!" Orange said as he pulled out his blaster and shot at Wes and Eric. Steel then jumped in the way and covered them.

"That didn't hurt... at all." Steel fell to his knees as Orange continued.

"Girls!" Blue yelled back.

"Stay back you fucker!" Orange stopped as Red jumped forward and hit him with the sword. Neo and Sebastian then appeared next to the idols.

"Red ranger. You did show up." Orange laughed.

"Don't even lay a finger on them." Red grit his teeth as he dashed forward and slashed at Orange.

"I'll do what I want!" Orange hit Red with his staff and then shot him at point blank range sending him falling.

"My king!" Neo yelled as he ran towards him.

"You are becoming a real pain in the ass, Ozzy." Sebastian said as he pulled his arm up. He pushed a button on his Morpher but got an error sound.

"Damn." Sebastian said before being hit. Sebastian then crashed into Wes and Eric.

"Now! I'm taking you!" Orange grabbed Jisoo and Jennie by the wrists.

"Better watch your back rangers." Orange turned his head and was blasted by Lizardraus who had just finished hitting Silver back. Orange fell as did Jisoo and Jennie, both getting hurt in the process.

"Jennie! Jisoo!" Red yelled as he felt a fire burn within him. He jumped up quickly and jumped forward only to be shot again on the side.

"You're my opponent." Silver claimed.

"My queens!" Neo ran towards them.

"They are my targets!" Orange got up and reached for the idols again.

"Leave them alone!" Red slashed Silver and ran towards them only to get slashed right back.

"Hmm, interesting." Lizardraus rubbed his chin before shooting again.

"Argh!!" Jisoo and Jennie both screamed in pain. Lizardraus then kicked Orange to the side and grabbed the two idols roughly.

"Jisoo! Jennie!" Red yelled as he tried to reach for them. Silver however kept pulling him back.

"What is the big deal with these two." Everyone stopped fighting and looked the monster. Suddenly, a huge blink passed by overhead. On its side was a huge screen.

_"It appears that Beast City has become the popular place for celebrities to come after recent monster attacks threatened their homes and families. Out of all the celebrities, BLACKPINK seem to be the first ones with the idea as they already have a house up in Beast Hills. Rosé, Lisa, Jennie and Jisoo have all said that it feels safer here since this is where the Power Rangers are."_

"Ah, so that's it." Lizardraus said as he saw the images of the four idols on the giant screen.

"Of all the times for that stupid blimp to fly over." Blue said as he punched a Ravager.

"So it's seems that you Dino Rangers want them. I'll propose a deal then. I'll give you these two if you bring the robot dinosaurs to the nearest quarry on this planet." Lizardraus explained.

"What?" Orange said as he felt something strange course through him.

"Help... us." Jennie said as she felt pain.

"Saul." Jisoo felt her own pain.

"You have 24 hours to bring them to me." Lizardraus began to laugh as he disappeared in a black cloud.

"No! No!! No!!!" Red yelled as he finally had it. His sword flashed red as he slashed silver five times before stabbing him and sending him back, crashing into Gold and Raptor.

Orange began getting up slowly. The Ravagers were all defeated and now all eyes lay on where the idols were before. Yellow and Pink ran over to Rosé and Lisa who were panicking and crying.

"Jennie." Rosé's tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jisoo." Lisa felt as if something inside her broke.

"No! NO! Fuck you!" Red felt his body being overtaken. His eyes were full on red as he roared. He dashed forward like a savage animal. Orange looked over at him.

Red jumped forward and began striking without mercy. Orange felt the blows as sparks kept flying out. Red then threw the sword away and began sucker punching the ranger. He pushed him to the ground and kept going. His fist lit up on fire as he punched and punched.

"Saul!" Blue called out to him before running towards him.

"You bastard!" Red yelled before feeling the blast of Orange's blaster on his gut. Orange then kicked him away.

"Damn it!" Orange yelled before running over to the Dino Rangers.

"Let's leave, now!" Silver exclaimed as he retreated. The other two followed and Orange looked back before following.

"Saul?" Blue ran up to him.

"Jennie! Jisoo!" Red yelled to the sky as he fell onto his back.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul tapped his foot on the ground as he waited. He took Jennie shopping and she wanted to try on a whole bunch of outfits. When she picked out a handful, she was directed to a fitting room. After that, Saul was told that he could see his "girlfriend" model her looks. A woman was currently standing to the side as Saul waited._

_The door to the small dressing room then opened and Jennie walked out in a black minidress accompanied with black heels and black stockings. The dress fit her in all the right ways that it made Saul blush._

_"What do you think?" Jennie asked._

_'What I think is that you are freaking sexy!' Saul thought to himself. "You look... amazing." Saul's mouth was open. It was only the first of a handful and he was already liking what he saw. Jennie noticed his reaction and giggled before moving on._

_After a while, Jennie picked out three outfits. The outfits, according to Saul, made her figure really pop. Saul took the outfits to the counter and paid for them. He then waited for Jennie who got out and looked at him._

_"Your boyfriend is so sweet." A woman said to him._

_"Well, he is MY best friend after all." Jennie emphasized the "my" as she looked at Saul._

_"Best friend?" Saul asked. Jennie laughed and grabbed his hand. They thanked everyone and walked out._

_"Is it a problem that I call you my best friend?" Jennie asked._

_"No, it's just that. Am I really your best friend?" Saul asked._

_"Let me tell you a truth. Ever since I met you, I've had this feeling like I would be good friends with you._

_It's already been a few months and I've had this feeling as if we were best friends already. I hope it's alright. After hearing all about you from Sakura and your sister Saki, you sounded like an amazing person. I hope it's ok." Jennie smiled nervously._

_"It's fine." Saul smiled back._

_Jennie the got on the tip of her toes and gave Saul and kiss on the cheek. "That's for being a good friend." Jennie giggled and walked towards the motorcycle._

_"What do you want to do now?" Saul asked._

_"How about we go and get some tteokbokki?" Jennie asked._

_"What's that?" Saul asked. Jennie then smacked him._

_"That's for being stupid." Jennie pouted._

_"Wow. Don't call me stupid, stupid." Saul poked her. Jennie looked at him with a serious face. Saul already felt stupid. Did he do something wrong?_

_"Wow. I never thought that someone stupid would call me stupid. I guess that just means that you," Saul prepared for the worst, "are the stupidest." Jennie punched his arm and ran off._

_"Jennie!" Saul ran after her._

_"You can't catch me!" Jennie yelled._

_"Nini! Stop!" Jennie stopped and turned only to be caught._

_"Where did you hear that?" Jennie asked._

_"Jisoo told me about it." Saul smiled._

_"For someone who literally officially became my best friend just a minute ago, you know a lot." Jennie pinched his arm and he let go of her. She ran back to the motorcycle. Saul watched her before feeling something strange._

_There it was again. Everything seemed to be moving fast. Everything seemed to just be handed to him. Was this real or was this the universe telling him something? It could all just be a dream._

_"Hurry up, Saul." Jennie called out to him as she put on her helmet._

_Saul smiled and ran over to her. He put on his own helmet and got on the bike first. He put the bags on a space for them on the side of the bike. Jennie then got on and wrapped her hands around Saul's waist. They drove off to a Baer house restaurant that served tteokbokki. They got off and walked in._

_"Ani?" Saul turned at the sound of the familiar voice. He saw Saki coming out of the restaurant._

_"Saki?" Saul was shocked to see her there._

_"Hi Jennie." Saki waved at the idol._

_"Hi." Jennie waved back._

_"What are you doing here?" Saul asked._

_"I came to get some food. Jisoo invited me." Saki said as the other idol walked up to them._

_"Jichu!" Jennie pointed._

_"I'm told you not to call me that." Jisoo looked at Jennie seriously._

_"Let's find a table, my brother will buy." Saki grabbed the idols and took them to a table. Saul looked at his sister in shock before sighing._

_"Saki." Saul groaned._

_After ordering and finding a table on the outer porch, the group began to talk. Saul remained quiet while the girls talked._

_"So Saki, is Saul a romantic type of person?" Jennie asked and Saul jumped up, almost falling off the chair._

_"Yea, would he do anything for the woman he loves." Jisoo said as she looked at Saul who wanted to hide._

_"Of course. I mean, he saved me so I'm sure he'd do it for the woman he will one day find." Saul only wanted to hide more when Saki answered._

_"Saul, you need to calm down." Jennie kicked his leg playfully and he groaned._

_After eating, everyone began to walk home. Saul walked his bike beside him as he followed them. The girls all seemed to be laughing. He would hear his name once or twice every few minutes. When they arrived at the house, Saki said her goodbyes and left for the apartment complex across the street._

_"Are you coming?" Jennie asked as she and Jisoo were walking in, taking off their shoes._

_"In a bit." Saul said._

_"Well, Rosie and Lisa aren't going to be back until tomorrow. We're gonna watch a movie. Want to join?" Jennie asked._

_"Sure." Saul said simply and smiled at them._

_"We'll be waiting." Jennie opened the door and Jisoo followed._

_Saul chuckled a bit before fixing up a few things in the garden. The sun was starting to set. They washed almost all afternoon just talking and eating. Saul sighed as he put his helmet and Jennie's helmet on the handles. They quickly disappeared and Saul was surprised. He was about to walk in a ignore what just happened when he heard a stranger sound at the houses gate. He walked over to gated door and walked out. He turned one way before turning the other way and feelings force push him back._

_He was now pinned against the gate. He felt someone pressuring him against it. He looked at who this mysterious person was and he saw Yurina. She was smiling deviously as she got closer to him._

_"Did you miss me, honey." Yurina said as she kissed his cheek, right next to the corner of his lips._

_"What are you doing?" Saul asked as he felt her breasts press against his chest._

_"Because I love you." Yurina said before kissing him. Saul's eyes widened as he felt this. They kissed for the next few minutes before Saul pushed her off. He then turned her around and pinned her against the gate._

_Saul looked at her as she looked at him. Her expression was totally different. For a second she looked sad. Saul couldn't think of a reason for why. He then kissed her back. He began kissing her neck, sucking on it a little before pulling back._

_"I don't know why you are here, but don't ever do that again." Saul ran into the gate and closed it. His eyes glowed red but soon began to calm down. He was breathing heavily until he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw Kai's caller ID._

_"Hello? Saul, I have something I need you to do. It had to do with that, Sakura girl you know." Kai spoke clearly._

_"Sakura?" Saul asked, "Tell me more." Saul said._

_Outside the gate, Yurina began to leave as she touched her lips. She smiled but felt sadness. Ayer turning a corner, she found another woman standing there looking at her. She wore a white buttoned shirt under a black blazer, a black miniskirt, and black closed heels. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore a pair of glasses with red legs. She was licking a red lollipop as Yurina arrived._

_"Ah, Mizusaki-San. What are you doing here?" Yurina asked._

_"You are only teasing him. We need to be doing more than that." The woman, named Mizusaki, claimed._

_"How can I do anything else. Our past-" Yurina was slapped._

_"Our past? He forgot about us. High school means nothing now!" The woman said._

_"Wow, I never thought I'd see a cat fight around here." The women turned to see Caste appear. Next to him was Sakura._

_"It's you. What do you want?" Mizusaki asked._

_"I've recruited you three because you have a history with Saul. You three have known him since high school." Caste claimed._

_"High School? I forgot all about it." Mizusaki continued licking her lollipop before leaving it in her mouth._

_"While he may not remember anything, he was in classes with all of you. Sakura here was taken by surprise when Axis attacked her and her brother. I figured now that Axis has thrown her away, I could use her. You have all had a romantic interest in this boy ever since you joined an exchange program that let you take classes in the US for a year. Within that year, you've all managed to peak Saul's interest. Now, you will team up and do it again." Caste explained._

_"Why do you care so much? Sakura was sent by Axis to Saul in Japan. I was sent to him by you in Japan wearing a disguise for no reason. And now you want us to take him here. What is your plan?" Yurina asked._

_"It's simple. I can not have Saul going up in the world. Humans should simply stay the way they are. When you are born into a poor society, you should stay there. You are considered trash. When you are born into a high society, you should fall. You are not worth saving. It's simple." Caste made no sense whatsoever to the girls but they remained quiet. Caste's ideology was weird but why question the monster with the guns._

_"Then what do we do now?" Mizusaki asked._

_"I will allow one change in this tree of societies for the time being. You three are to buy the most revealing outfits you can find. You will do anything to seduce that man and claim him. Before I send him down back to where he belongs. Understood." Caste spoke calmly even though his aura was on fire._

_"Understood." The women said as they looked away. Their bodies were now their weapons. The only thing the women didn't know about was Caste's secondary motive. The red ranger was not to live. His goal was not only to set societies straight. His goal was to also kill the people capable of changing society._

_"Go!" Caste pointed forward before leaving himself._

_"That monster is something else. Let's go ladies. We have some shopping to do." Mizusaki said as she walked off._

_Caste eventually made it to a point in which he could see the inside of the houses gate. Saul seemed to be thinking about something. Caste stared at him._

_"Red ranger. You were born into nothing. So why? Why are you trying to change your worth? As soon as those women succeed, I will kill you." Caste then pulled out an object. It looked to be a small dagger but also looked like a flute. "I swear it." Caste said as he gripped it._

-0-0-0-0-

The sun burned anything in sight. The desert was always hot. Beast City was never proud of its desert as it became known as the hottest desert in the world. Anyone passing by would have to have tons of water with them. On the one main road, a truck drive by. Two men were smoking as they drove by. They listened to some type of crazy country music. They both ripped their shirts off as they began yelling.

"Ed, I don't know why you brought us out here. It's the hottest desert on the planet." The passenger said.

"Shut up Bud, we came from the south to see this shit. We ain't turning back now." The driver said.

After continuing their drive, they noticed something blocking the road ahead.

"What in high hell is that?" The passenger asked. The truck came to a sudden halt in front of a group of trash covered monsters.

"So it is here after all." The men looked around to the back as a wolf monster opened their trunk. He took out a small box. The men nodded to each other and grabbed a pair of shotguns. They exited their cars quickly and pointed them at Caste who admired the box.

"Who or what are you?" The passenger asked.

"Where did you find this?" Caste asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The driver said.

"I guess you are right. After all, you two have tried to leave you poor, useless society behind. I do, however think I should thank you." Caste said as he pulled out his own pistol and shot the men in their waists.

The men began to scream as Caste opened the box. Inside was a black dagger-like weapon with five holes on the handle. Four of them were close and the fifth one was farther away. The blade of the weapon was lined with silver.

"So it is you, Caste Dagger. A dagger carved by the poor and taken by the rich. A dagger said to hold the key to destroying society itself. It rightfully belongs to me." Caste pulled the weapon out. He held it up. He then threw the box away and looked at the men.

"Who the fuck are you?" The driver asked as he continued screaming in pain.

Caste glanced at the men's truck which was full of boxes of gold and other expensive items, "You two have failed your society. You are nothing but dirt beneath me and you shall die for trying to move up." Caste held the weapon up to his mouth. He began to blow into the fifth hole while holding his fingers over the second and fourth holes.

A mysterious wind began to blow as a strange noise filled the air. It seemed like a calm mystical tone. It was a peaceful harmony. The trash covered monsters then began going crazy. They grabbed The men and started tearing them limb from limb. Caste kept playing as he changed notes, playing a beautiful melody that only made the coyotes go crazier. The men screamed. It stopped suddenly and Caste finished playing. He put the weapon into a holster and he began walking away as the monsters started messing with the truck.

After walking for a while, Caste found a cave carved into a desert mountain. He walked in and sat down next to a fire that was already blazing. He looked to his side and picked up a pile of trash.

"This is what I am. Nothing but trash. They have been surely waiting for my next move. I have successfully confused them. I shall destroy them all when the time comes. My revenge will soon be complete." Caste took off the eyepatch to reveal a good eye that looked normal. He then put his hand to his side. A scar that ran from his side to hit neck was present.

The wolf's eyes were glowing yellow as he pulled the trash to his mouth and he began eating it. After he finished, he stood up and howled loudly. His anger seemed to be present around him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Jennie! Jennie!" Jisoo pushed the girl until she woke up.

"Jichu? What happened?" Jennie asked.

"We were captured by that monster." Jisoo answered.

"Oh, yea." Jennie said as she sat up.

"You two will be my ticket to getting those robotic dinosaurs. I can't believe my luck." Lizardraus walked around talking to himself.

"Lizardraus!" Zaku came walking in.

"Ah-ah Zaku. What are you doing here?" Lizardraus asked.

"I'm here to see why you took these two as hostages. When Axis finds out, he's going to kill you!" Zaku yelled.

"No, it's perfect." Everyone turned to the entrance of the cave they were in. Jisoo couldn't help but feel as if she had heard this voice before.

"Master, what are you doing here? You can't let these two see you like this." Zaku asked as he noticed that Axis' silhouette looked like his human form.

"Do not worry." Axis walked forward and when he came into the light, his monster form had taken over.

"Master." Zaku bowed.

"Now what was it you were saying about perfect?" Lizardraus asked.

"How dare you speak to him like that." Zaku pulled out a sword and held it up to Lizardraus.

"It's alright. What I meant was, we use these two as public hostages. Show the people of Earth that we've captured these two idols. Once their fans see this, we make our demands. We ask that the Power Rangers surrender their powers and their Zords to us." Axis explained.

"They would never do that!" Jennie stood you and ran to the bars of the cage they were in.

"For you, the red ranger would do anything. He would give anything up for you two. It's the pathetic human emotion known as love. I thought you knew all about it. Then again, most of your songs talk about breaking up relationships or breakups in general so." Axis seemed to almost laugh as he spoke.

"I know that the red ranger will destroy you all!" Jennie yelled.

"Pipe down you bitch!" Lizardraus shot at the cage and caused Jennie to fall back in pain.

"Jennie!" Jisoo ran over time her and held her with her arms.

"Alright, I think I'll go through with your plan. How do we begin?" Lizardraus asked.

"Simple. Bring the girls." Axis commanded as he began leaving. Zaku and Lizardraus looked at each other before going towards the cage. Lizardraus pulled something out and opened it. He pulled out some powder and blew it towards the girls.

"Nighty-night, girlies." Lizardraus said as Jisoo felt sleepy. Jennie had already fallen asleep.

"Jennie. No." Jisoo then fell next.

-0-0-0-0-

"What... should we do." Osvaldo fell to the floor as he felt the pain of Reds punches all over his body.

"We need to destroy the rangers. It's simple." Juan said as he forced himself to walk towards his seat.

"Really. Is that all you can think about right now. Defeating the rangers!" Jazmine seemed to be getting mad.

"Yea man, can't you see that we aren't in any fighting shape." Darell held onto his side.

"Says the one who wanted to fight." Juan remarked.

At that moment, a shock filled their bodies. They began screaming in more pain as electricity crackled through their veins. Jazmine and Darell fell to the floor as did Juan. Osvaldo just held onto his chest.

"Where... am I?" Osvaldo asked as he saw an image in his head. He stood in front of a real-life T-Rex. The giant lizard roared as it looked at him. It looked as if it were going to eat him but then it disappeared. Orange energy then entered Osvaldo's body.

"What's happening?" Jazmine asked as she saw a different vision. She was running from someone only to see a huge animal fly over head. It landed in front of her and roared before trying to eat her. It disappeared and left Jazmine on the floor with gold energy coursing through her body.

"Why am I... doing this?" Darell asked as he saw an image of himself running from what looked to be a Velociraptor. He then tripped on the root of a tree and the Raptor attacked him. It disappeared leaving Darell on the ground with light green energy coursing through him.

"I... don't need... this reminder..." Juan saw something different.

~flashback begins~

_"Juan! Juan!!!" A female voice called through._

_"I am the ultimate ninja. I will be the one true Ninja Master." A monster appeared. It looked like a mix between a jaguar, a lion and a tiger. It was a mix of colors. Red, blue, yellow, crimson, navy and green. It's main body was red, blue and yellow. It's arms and legs were crimson and navy. It's head was green. It had red eyes that were slanted and it wore a mask that covered its mouth. It wore a ripped ninja uniform along with a belt. It had a tail coming out of its butt and it's hands and feet had claws._

_"Yuriko! Yuriko!" Juan called out._

_"So much for Japan's newest and bestPhantom Thief. Ninjas always prevail." The big monster cat laughed as he gripped onto a girl and took her away._

_Juan was left for dead. Until he saw a huge animal coming towards him. A huge triceratops stood above him. It roared before going down to eat him. Or so Juan thought. He was left on the ground with silver energy coursing through his body._

~flashback ends~

"Matsuri! Matsuri!!" Juan sat up as his eyes glowed silver. He shook off the electricity and got up.

"Juan?... What was that?" Jasmine asked.

"Doesn't matter. We must destroy the rangers now!" Juan yelled as he began walking away.

"Juan!" Osvaldo and Darell called after him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ok. Rosé and Lisa are sleeping in your room, as you insisted." Cynthia reported to Saul who had his arms crossed.

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked.

"You're our team leader! Say something!" Mikey walked up to him as he noticed Saul ignoring them all.

"What do you want me to say!" Saul pushed him back. "This is exactly why I wanted them gone. This just proves why they shouldn't be here. They could get hurt." Saul claimed as he sat down on an empty chair. The room remained quiet.

"My king. May I speak." Neo stepped up as he noticed no one was willing to say anything.

"What is it?" Saul said harshly.

"I want to say that you, my king, are happy because they are in your life." Neo claimed as he looked at Saul directly in the eyes. He felt a sting of fear as he felt Saul's glare but he didn't care at the moment.

"Neo's right. I think it's about time I tell you where I've been Chul. I come from the-" Sebastian was suddenly interrupted as a computer screen caught an emergency transmission.

_"Breaking News. We wish to inform the city of a tragedy that has struck. A few minutes ago, we received this footage. Warning, this footage might be unsettling for some viewers._

On the screen was now a video. What was on the video shocked the rangers. Axis stood in front of his two monsters and in front of two crosses. On the crosses, two people were pinned. Jennie and Jisoo were chained up against the crosses. They could only move their bodies but their legs and arms were trapped in shackles.

_"Hello people of Earth. I am Axis. You may have heard about me if you have been paying attention to the nes and media for the last few weeks. You might be wondering who I am exactly and what I'm doing here. Well, let me explain. I am here to perfect humanity." _Axis claimed.

People in plazas all over the world were confused. People at home were confused. Fans of the idols were starting to worry as they watched their screens.

_"You May be wondering, 'What could he possibly mean?' Well, for years upon years I have witnessed humanity fail itself over and over again. An example is easy to give. World War II. One man committed mass killings all over his country simply because he didn't like a certain group of people. That was pathetic. He believed in creating the perfect race. He had no right to kill them. He himself was imperfect. I am different however. The problem isn't with a group of people. It's with humanity itself. For years I have tried but all I have succeeded in doing is creating monsters." _Axis pulled up a Ravager onto the screen.

The Ravagers face was now a close up. People could see the warped human faces. Many people felt sick while others felt fear.

_"I will be the one to prefect humanity and, unlike that man, I will succeed. Now, you may be wondering why I have two very special guests with me today. Yes! Your eyes do not deceive you. These are K-Pop idols Jennie and Jisoo of BLACKPINK. Look at them. If you look from afar they are already candidates for being considered perfect humans. Perfect bodies, perfect faces, perfect hair. However, if you pay attention, they have their own imperfections. For example, they are incompetent. They are not capable of telling someone that they love him." _Axis laughed.

The rangers looked at Saul who clenched his fist. He slammed it against the table.

_"There are many more flaws. However I do not wish to waste time. Everyone, hear me! If you wish for the safe return of the idols, then the Power Rangers must surrender their Zords and their weapons to us. If they manage to do this, we shall let them go. If they fail to do this," _Axis pulled out his staff and sent a fireball straight at the girls. It flew past them and hit the ground behind them. The girls screamed as they felt the heat of the fireball. _"The next one won't miss. Power Rangers, you were told you have 24 hours. Now, you have 2 hours. Meet us in the quarry where we dust met. It shall be eventful."_

The video ended and the screen returned to the news anchor. She began speaking again but the rangers turned off the screen. Saul was in shock.

"What do we do?" Alicia asked in a worried tone.

"We have to talk to the Dino Rangers. Didn't you hear that hunter. He wanted the robotic dinosaurs. He must mean the Zords that belong to the Dino Rangers." Mikey said as the idea came to him.

"Yea, but how do we find them?" Anthony asked.

"Maybe they got the message. They were pretty hellbent on taking the girls. Maybe to get Saul to come out. I'm sure they'll be there." Mikey said to the others with a serious tone.

"It's worth a shot." Luis agreed with Mikey's thinking.

"Let's go then." Eduardo told everyone. Everyone began to move except for Saul.

"My king, please. Save the queens. I assure you. They are waiting for their knight in shining armor." Neo got down on one knee as he spoke.

Saul gulped before getting up, "I'm going to kill that monster for this." Saul said as he was the first one out.

-0-0-0-0-

As the rangers made it to the quarry, they were talking about their plan. Wes and Eric has accompanied them along with the Silver Guardians. They were currently sitting in a van.

"It's easy. We trick them. We look like we give them the Zords. By giving them these, we can succeed." Mikey explained. He showed a handful of batteries.

"What are these?" Anthony asked as he grabbed on.

"These are the copy batteries. They can not only help us copy things but if used properly, they can become fakes of other batteries. We use them as the Zord batteries and give them up. Mick is making more anyway so it wouldn't be a big loss." Alicia explained.

"Right, so disguising these and giving them up will trick them." Cynthia nodded her head.

"Are you sure they'll work?" Marco asked.

"I'm fifty percent sure, but this is the only thing I have. We don't have time to think of something else." Mikey said.

"It's better than nothing. Mikey, after all of this, I need to talk with you." Saul grabbed a battery.

"About what?" Mikey asked before the van began shaking. Everyone exited and saw the Dino Rangers standing there.

"I told you they would be in there." Raptor said.

"Wait, we want to talk!" Mikey called out. Behind him, Saul began to burn up. He looked at Orange.

"It's his fault." Saul said.

"What?" Eduardo heard him.

"It's his fault!" Saul pushed past Mikey.

"Red ranger. I've been waiting for this. Our fateful fight. This time, I will not lose. I will destroy you!" Silver pulled out his sword and walked forward. Saul transformed as he dashed forward.

Silver was ready but was left shocked. Red passed right by him. Red continued forward, causing the other three to lift their sabers. Red summoned his sword and jumped forward. He slashed at Orange and they both went falling off the cliff.

"Saul/Orange!" Everyone yelled after them as they began rolling down a hill. They landed on the ground and red got up.

"This is all your fault!" Red got up and ran towards Orange. Orange also got up.

"It.. wasn't my fault! Where am I!" Orange yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Red yelled as he jumped forward. He slashed at Orange. Orange yelled in pain.

Red kept attacking until Orange was flung back. Red was going to attack again but he stopped as he heard a screech. He looked up and saw an eagle flying around.

"It's you. Why are you here?" Red asked, "Does it have to do with Jisoo?!" Red asked it. The bird screeched again.

"Why is he talking to that eagle?" Mikey asked.

"I got it! I'll destroy him for getting them caught." Red said before hearing it screech again. Red then looked at Orange who struggled to get up. He began feeling pain.

"Ah, I see that it's working." Zaku appeared, walking up to them. The rest of the rangers appeared and watched the monster as he walked up to them.

"Zaku!" Silver snarled.

"It's about time. I activated that weeks ago." Zaku held his weapon tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked. In his harsh tone.

"I'm talking about the Extinction protocol." Zaku said and everyone was taken by surprise.

"Extinction Protocol? What's that?" Raptor asked.

"It was my fail safe. Just in case you all decided to betray me. Fortunately for me, it worked after all. Unfortunately for you all, the Orange ranger will be the first to fall." Zaku explained before laughing.

"This isn't possible." Silver gripped his sword tightly.

"You will all die in twenty four hours, the Orange ranger being first as I said before. Which is why Lizardraus gave you the time limit. Unfortunately, Axis wanted to do the trade early. Where are the Zords!" Zaku yelled. He then heard the roar of the Zords. The Tiger Zord led them.

"Tiger! What are you doing?" Red asked.

"He probably wants to save Jennie and Jisoo." Cynthia said as they looked up at the Zords. The Tiger Zord roared in agreement.

"No!" Everyone turned to see Jennie yelling as she and Jisoo struggled against the chains. Axis and Lizardraus were also present.

"I see. You are smart, Rangers." Axis said.

"Now hand over the batteries." Zaku claimed. The rangers all pulled out their batteries.

"Wait, the robot dinosaurs aren't here." Lizardraus noticed.

"Silver, please call your Zords. Please." Mikey turned to him.

"Never!" Silver yelled. Then he heard a roar. Everyone turned to see four huge robots appear.

The first one was a giant Zord that looked like a T-Rex. It was orange all over with a silver underbelly. It also had a silver jaw silver arms. It also had a black diamond pattern all over its body. It's eyes were green. It had a number 9 on its side stylized like a T-Rex, similar to the one on Oranges suit.

The second giant Zord looked like a Triceratops. It was silver all over with a blue pearlescent. It's horns were a full silver color. It also had a black diamond pattern all over its body. It's eyes were red. It had a number 10 in its side stylized like a Triceratops, similar to the one on Silver's suit.

The third giant Zord looked like a Pterodactyl. It is golden all over with yellow under its wings. It also had a silver jaw and a silver underbelly. It had a black diamond pattern all over its body. It's eyes were green. It had a number 11 on each of its wings with a Pterodactyl style to them, similar to the one on Gold's suit.

The final Zord was slightly small but still huge. It looked like a Velociraptor. It was a light green color with a darker green surrounding its sides. It had a silver underbelly and a silver jaw. It has a black diamond pattern all over its body. It had red eyes. It had a number 12 on its side with a Velociraptor style to it, similar to the one on Raptor's suit.

"What are you doing here?!" Silver called out to them. The Tricertops Zord roared followed by the T-Rex Zords constant roaring.

"They said that they want to help out their brothers. Apparently, the Tiger Zord went to talk to them about saving us and they are willing to help." Jennie translated. She still didn't know what she could understand the Zords but she didn't think about it too much.

"Impossible! I don't believe it!" Silver yelled. The Triceratops roared as it blew smoke towards Silver. "You stupid robot!"

"The Zord says to stop being so stubborn and to help out. He says that you are a Power Ranger and that Power Rangers are supposed to protect the Earth." Jennie translated once again.

"What?" Silver asked as he had one knee on the ground. The other three Dino rangers looked at their Zords who roared in agreement.

"Is that true?" Orange asked, still feeling pain. The T-Rex Zord looked up in the sky and roared.

"Then... why? Why did you let us fight them?" Gold asked. The Pterodactyl Zord roared while looking at the ranger.

"So... we have to fight? We have to fight the bad guys. Axis!" Raptor said as his Zord roared.

"Impossible. We aren't heroes. We are corrupted!" Silver yelled. His Zord looked at him and roared.

"He says that you aren't corrupted. He just said that you've strayed from the path a little. He says that you just need a little help to get back on that path." Jennie continued translating.

"It's not possible. I lost everything. Now I remember! He was there!" Silver pointed at Red.

"Like I would remember you. I don't even know who you are under that helmet." Red said.

"This is getting a little off topic." Axis lifted his staff and slammed it against the ground.

"Give us the batteries." Zaku held out his hands.

"The real ones. Not a stupid fake out trick." Axis surprised Mikey as he walked towards Zaku.

"Damn." Mikey grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Take them!" Red grabbed Mikey's battery and took a handful of batteries to Zaku.

"That's right. Bring them here." Zaku growled.

"But first," Saul stopped, "let them go!" Red pulled out his sword.

"That's not how this works." Axis looked at him.

"I don't give a shit. I just want them to be safe." Red gripped the handle of his sword.

"Very well. Release the first one." Axis commanded Lizardraus.

"I better get my dinosaurs for this." Lizardraus went over to Jisoo and chopped off her shackles. He then grabbed her and pushed her towards where Red stood.

"Throw the batteries over." Zaku held out his sword towards Jisoo.

"I want both of them." Red said as he gripped the batteries tightly.

"You'll get the other one after we get the batteries." Axis claimed.

"Fine!" Red threw the batteries over.

"Nice one." Lizardraus threw Jisoo into the air. She began to scream.

"Jisoo!" Red jumped up and caught her midair.

"Ok, release the next one." Axis commanded.

"Wait a minute." Zaku held up his sword.

"Shit." Red pulled out his blaster quickly.

"These are fakes!" Zaku yelled.

Red then shot at the two monsters in front of him. Axis held his staff highly. The Ravagers gathered around Jennie with their weapons up, they were defensive.

"Did he really go through with that plan?" Mikey asked as the rangers transformed.

The Tiger Zord roared at Red who looked up at him,

"I know! Bad idea! Help me!" Red called to the Zord as he stayed with Jisoo.

"Saul." She simply said as she held onto him. She was still shaking in fear.

Blue led the rest of the team towards Zaku and Lizardraus. The Dino Rangers were left behind. They started feeling uneasy as their minds began to warp. The Dino Zords looked at them and roared.

"What?" The four rangers looked at the giant machanical life forms.

"Jennie!" Red called out as he saw her being taken away again.

"I understand. It's my fault!" Orange yelled.

"What are you saying?" Silver asked.

"I don't know what I've been doing. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I have power. I'm going to use it to help. T-Rex! Let's go!" Orange began dashing forward, passing Red on the way. "I'll save your second girlfriend! Don't worry about it!" Orange yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"You dare come at me!" Zaku san towards Orange.

"Out of my way!" Orange jumped up, slashing Zaku from above before landing behind him.

"You aren't... going anywhere!" Zaku chased after Orange. Orange turned quickly and kicked Zaku back before beginning his journey to where Jennie was.

"I don't think so!" Axis slammed his staff on the ground. The ground shook and it sent Orange falling.

"He's right. I don't know what we are doing here or how we got these powers but I'm pretty sure it's to protect. Not to destroy. I'm helping!" Gold ran out there.

"She's right!" Raptor ran after her.

"Guys!" Silver called after them.

The two rangers passed Red. Red could only stare at them. Blue continued his fight with Lizardraus until he saw the two. Gold and Raptor lunged forward and slashed the monster with their swords. Lizardraus roared as he ran after the group of rangers gathered.

Silver only stared at them all. He then turned to his Zord. The robotic creature stared at him. Silver began feeling something in his stomach. He then began hearing something.

"_Juan. This power is to protect people. If you don't do it, then you're no better than those bad men who have taken over Japan's underworld." _The voice spoke clearly to him.

"No. This power is for me and me alone! Don't get in my head!" Silver held onto his helmet as he screamed. He then charged at Red. Red saw this coming and picked Jisoo up. He jumped back and began dodging the wild swings from Silver.

"What are you doing!" Red kicked home back and tried to hold his balance.

Suddenly, the Tiger Zord and Tricratops Zord we're behind him. The Triceratops looked to be in pain as it roared and attacked the Tiger Zord.

"I see!" Blue said before being hit by Lizardraus.

"Keep your eyes over here." Lizardraus laughed as he pulled out a gun and aimed it.

Red kept dodging Silver's attacks, doing his best to hold onto Jisoo. He eventually felt the blade pierce the side of his arm. The fell onto one knee in pain. Silver, now totally out of control, was about to slice his throat. Silver pulled back the blade but was stopped by someone.

"Leave my king and his queen alone!" Neo claimed as he sent Silver flying into the ground. He then used the scarf he had on as a weapon, slashing at Silver before grabbing him and throwing him farther.

"Neo?" Red said as he felt his arm burn in pain.

"My king," Neo got down.

"Look after her." Saul put Jisoo down but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Don't leave." Jisoo said as she hugged him.

"This is getting annoying." Axis lifted his staff and brought it down. The Dino Rangers were suddenly in pain as they fell to the ground. The others were blasted back and taken out of transformation. Zaku and Lizardraus were also caught in Axis's power wave.

Everyone looked forward. Silver ran up to Axis and jumped. Axis, while not looking, hit him with a blast. Silver crashed into the other Dino Rangers and their transformations were undone as electricity seemed to grab a hold of them.

They each fell to the ground, yelling and moving around in pain. The others watched as Zaku laughed. When the electricity stopped, the villains seemed to want to leave. They stayed to watch as Mikey ran over to the fallen rangers. Red pushed Jisoo over to Neo and followed Mikey. When they arrived, what they found shocked them. Anthony followed alongside Eduardo and Marco.

"It can't be." Mikey claimed as he was in total disbelief.

"Is it really them?" Anthony asked.

"Look at them." Saul said as his own transformation disappeared.

"Marco, am I really seeing who I think I'm seeing." Eduardo asked for confirmation.

"It's exactly what we think Eddie." Marco confirmed silently.

"Juan? Osvaldo?" Mikey got down and began pushing them, trying to wake them up.

"Darell?" Eduardo shook him.

"Jazmine, is that really you?" Marco pushed her around.

"It doesn't matter whether they wake up or not, in 24 hours, they are destined to die. It's too late to be heroes." Zaku laughed as he looked up into the sky.

"It can't be." Mikey fell and sat down.

"Why wait! I can destroy them right now and take the dinosaurs!" Lizardraus rushed forward unexpectedly.

"No you don't!" Everyone turned quickly to the sound of someone else's voice.

Sebastian jumped in front of everyone as he punched the monster. He rolled on the ground and stood up. Sebastian glanced at the rangers, seeing his brother lay on the ground.

"Axis! Zaku! Lizardraus! You are all under arrest under the jurisdiction of S.P.D. You have the right to remain silent." Sebastian held up his left wrist. The morpher that lay there quickly transformed. All the black rock that surrounded it fell off. The morpher glowed. It was now colored in white and red with golden accents. The handle, which was actually a throttle, remained black. In the center of the morpher was a small circle that contained a weird number, "V1" engraved in gold.

"S.P.D.?" Saul looked at the younger man who was confident in what he said. He didn't stutter. He didn't say anything quietly. He was loud and clear. He was with S.P.D.

"I'll save your girlfriend, Chul." Sebastian said as he walked forward.

"She's not my girlfriend." Saul said to him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Axis asked. He was interested in Sebastian.

"I am an officer of the intergalactic law." Sebastian said. Saul was surprised. He had never heard Sebastian sound so serious.

"Intergalactic law? How pathetic. Take care of him. I'll take the remaining idol as a hostage." Axis commanded as he walked over to where Jennie was still trapped.

"Jennie!" Saul began running.

"My queen!" Neo yelled as his scarf began reaching out. Before anything could get to them, they were gone. Axis had taken Jennie.

Saul fell to the ground. He looked at the floor. He began screaming. Neo fell back. Jisoo began to tear up. Fear and sadness taking over her.

"Damn it! I'm still taking you two in!" Sebastian held his arm up high.

All eyes were on him now. Neo began whispering 'small curses' directed at Axis but he also began whispering 'good luck' chants for Sebastian. Jisoo remained teary eyed as she heard Neo chant in English, Spanish, Japanese and Korean.

"Is that teeny tiny weapon supposed to scare us." Lizardraus laughed.

"Oh, it will." Sebastian smirked as he straightened his right arm, pointing his index and middle fingers out.

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do." Saul walked back over to Neo. He got down on his knees and comforted Jisoo, holding her tightly.

"Yes, my king. One of your many royal executors." Neo smiled maliciously. He knew Sebastian has been waiting for this ever since he revealed that the future the now officer came from, was completely wiped from existence.

Sebastian lifted his hand up and held the morpher parallel to his face, facing forward. The grin on his face gave Zaku an unpleasant feeling. Sebastian's long hair added to it as he refused to cut it once it started growing. It made him look like some sort of predator or hunter.

"S.P.D.!" Sebastian began pulling up his right arm towards the morpher. He pushed the red button on the morpher, right under the "V1". He looked at the monsters straight in their eyes, "Emergency!" He let go of the button, the "V1" flipping up revealing itself to be a cover lid, and he was immersed in light.

[Insert S.P.D. Morphing Soundtrack]

~Morphing Sequence~

Sebastian stood on a platform representing S.P.D.'s crest in a bright golden room. He looked behind him as he saw his suit materializing. He then jumped into the air, moving backwards. The suit began moving itself onto his body, continuing to materialize. He then landed behind the suit and the rest of it materialized onto his body. Once the suit was on him, he tilted his face down a bit. His helmet materialized onto his face and S.P.D.'s crest placed itself onto the top of the helmet.

"Space Patrol Delta!" This new ranger yelled as he stood on the same platform, standing in front of a giant golden S.P.D. crest. A golden light shining from behind the crest.

~Sequence ends~

In front of everyone now stood a new ranger. He wasn't any ordinary ranger however. He wasn't an Animal Strike ranger. Saul recognized what the suit looked like. It was definitely the suit of the Omega Ranger, the S.P.D. Rangers' sixth ranger, but it had some changes.

The suit was divided into two colors. A majority of the suit was white, his right side, and on his left side was the color red. On his chest was the same weird number present on his morpher, in gold color. The "V" took up most of the suit and the "1" was left on the left side, dividing the two colors. On the right side of his chest he had a golden S.P.D. badge. He also had big shoulder pads that looked like the ones on S.P.D. Red's battelizer in cyber mode. The pad on his right shoulder was black with a red light plate in front of it. The pad on his left shoulder was black with a blue light plate in front of it.

He had white cuffs and white gloves on both arms. On his fists, he had silver circular domes. On the cuffs were small sharp silver wing blades that looked like they could be retracted. He one white boot and one red boot with golden collars. He had a golden belt with best buckle that read "S.P.D.", having what looked to he handcuffs under the buckle. He had two holsters on his belt. Both of them had two blaster weapons that looked similar to the Delta Blasters.

His helmet remained white in front and on the top while the back of the helmet was red. The helmet had a sharp tip that went off the back of the helmet. There was a golden line that split the helmets colors, a police siren on each side of the helmet split the lines in a small section. He had a red tinted visor that still retained some of its original black color. He had a silver solid mouthpiece with what looked like a small microphone colored in red placed on top. On top of his visor for six black shapes, the first two looking like warped triangles and the four on top looking like warped rectangles. There was three shapes on each side. Finally, on the forehead of the helmet was a golden S.P.D. crest big enough for everyone to see.

"No way." Saul's jaw literally dropped. Neo smirked as he saw that this annoying person he has met had the potential to evolve the Omega Morpher.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku backed up, holding his sword up.

There was complete silence. The rangers all viewed this new ranger. The two monsters had summoned more Ravagers which appeared from the ground. The new ranger then lifted his left arm up, clenching his fist.

"Force from the Future!" The ranger punched the palm of his right hand, closing it on top of his left fist. He then lifted his hand up, "Hiyah!"

The sirens on the side of his helmet flashed red. He shifted his body down, his arms following his movements as he moved them in a circular motion. He then placed his body firmly in the center. He pulled back his right arm, clenching his fist, and he thrust his left hand forward as far as he could, pointing out two fingers forward.

"S.P.D Omega Alpha Ranger!" A huge explosion occurred behind him, coming from the ground, from out of nowhere.

**Time to Serve some Justice!!  
**


	24. Extinction: Part II

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Neo: Queen Jennie has been taken. How could we let this happen?**

**Sebastian: Why didn't you do anything?**

**Neo: I did do something. I protected Queen Jisoo.**

**Sebastian: Whatever. What we should be talking about is how I transformed.**

**Neo: Yes. Quite impressive.**

**Sebastian: I know.**

**Neo: I was being sarcastic.**

**Sebastian: I will be the one to save Chul's girlfriend.**

**Saul: I told you she isn't my girlfriend.**

**Sebastian: Saul! When did you get in here.**

**Neo: My King. You finally join us.**

**Saul: So what are you guys doing?**

**Neo: My King, in here we talk about what happens or what's going to happen. Sometimes just rambling but that is because Sebastian is a simple person.**

**Sebastian: Simple!**

**Saul: Whatever. Let's just get back to the story.**

**Neo: Of course my King.**

**Sebastian: What do you mean simple!**

Chapter 24: Extinction: Part II

"S.P.D. Omega Alpha Ranger!" A huge explosion erupted behind the new ranger as he finished posing. The villains took a step back as they witnessed him.

"S.P.D. Omega Alpha Ranger?!" Saul questioned.

"I've never heard of him before." Byxis watched from the cliff as he opened his backpack. He pulled out his tablet and began typing on it vigorously.

"Let's get this done." Omega punched the palm of his hand and dashed forward.

He quickly socked Lizardraus in the jaw, sending him falling back. He then began punching Zaku, not giving him the chance to pull out his sword. The two monsters looked at the ranger angrily.

"Aww, are the little monsters getting all riled up." Omega spoke in a mocking tone.

"Why you little. We'll destroy you. Ravagers!" Zaku snapped and the deformed monsters appeared from the ground.

"The more the merrier as I always say." Omega put up his hands down and then he rushed forward.

The Ravagers began their attack as they ran forward. Omega then reached down and grabbed his blasters. He pulled them out of his holster as he continued running.

"Omega Blasters!" He began shooting the monsters as he passed right through the middle. The monsters fell left and right.

Omega then jumped and spun around, shooting the big group in his way. He rolled forward before continuing his run on his feet. He continued blasting the monsters before kicking two back. He practically flew in the air as he shot the monsters to his side.

"This guy is getting annoying!" Lizardraus pulled out his own blaster and shot at the ranger. Omega was hit right in the center and he fell on his back.

"You bastard." Omega slid his feet towards him so that his knees would go up, proceeding to shoot through his legs, hitting the lizard monster right on the mark.

"How is he doing this?" Zaku asked.

"You're next. Time to use this very special function. Omega Alpha Morpher! Blast Mode!" Omega lifted the handle, that was actually a throttle, on the morpher, reved it like a motorcycle then he set it back in its resting position. The morpher lit up in police lights. He stretched out his hand and struck the ground with his palm. Suddenly, some sort of energy began traveling through the ground. It was traveling at high speeds before hitting Zaku and Lizardraus. Sparks flew off both of the monsters.

"We... need to... retreat." Zaku admitted.

"Oh no you don't!" Omega jumped over them and kicked them both from behind.

"You're pissing me off." Lizardraus finally had it as he pulled the trigger on his blaster multiple times, not taking time to stop.

"Omega Alpha Morpher! Hyper Mode!" All of a sudden, time came to a stand still. Omega scoffed as he began grabbing the bullets.

As everyone watched him, he began moving his right hand at incredible speeds. When Lizardraus finished, he put the blaster down and looked up in shock. Omega grabbed the last bullet and held his clenched fists up near the left side of his face. Everyone remained still as Omega shifted his hand so that it now paralleled his face.

"Is that all you got?" Omega began opening his hand slowly. The gasped of everyone echoed as the bullets began falling onto the ground. In front of Omega's feet.

"How... did you?" Lizardraus began shaking violently as he stepped back.

"Now, as I said before, you are under arrest." Omega began walking forward.

"We must retreat!" Byxis pulled out some sort of bomb and threw it at Omega. Omega jumped back as the bomb exploded. He landed facing backwards. He turned his head.

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there. Omega kicked the dirt into the air. He shook his head as he felt anger rise up in him.

"There's another one! Damn! My job keeps getting harder." Hunter suddenly rode in with a gang of his soldiers. Each of them were riding some type of dirt bike.

"Hunter?" Mikey questioned as the rangers all watched his group. Among them was Yurina, the girl who knew Saul.

"No need to worry civilians. We'll save you from this threat." Hunter claimed as he got up.

"So he doesn't recognize us?" Alicia asked.

"You, ranger. Step away from the civilians if you know what's good for you." Hunter lifted his hand up with two fingers pointed up, signaling his men to get ready.

"How does he not recognize us either?" Saul questioned. He looked straight at Yurina who stared right back.

"We should get going my king. Sebastian! Use Blast Mode to cover us!" Neo commanded as Saul returned and held Jisoo.

"Yea yea, don't boss me around." Omega lifted his arm. He opened the throttle, "Blast Mode!" Omega reved the throttle before thrusting the ground with his palm, sending the energy from before towards the Anti-Ranger Task Force.

When the smoke cleared, Hunter ran to where they all stood. Everyone was gone. He rolled his eyes as he spit and walked back over. Yurina sighed of relief.

"I don't what those civilians have to do with this, but now I want answers. Find them." Hunter commanded Yurina before kissing her cheek and walking off.

"As you command." Yurina sighed again and commanded a group to follow her.

-0-0-0-0-

"Has anybody seen Wolf?" Kai asked as he entered the throne circle.

"Haven't seen him." Horn responded quickly that it almost made Kai think he does know.

"He said something about not taking the time to bond with his selected ranger." Speed answered as she read book.

"Makes sense for him. He never takes the time to bond with anyone. He's always been 'the lone wolf'." Trunks claimed as he also read a book. Delta giggled a bit causing Trunks to look at him.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a huge man wear such small glasses to read." Delta laughed as Trunks adjusted the reading glasses he wore.

"And I've never seen a dickless man. Oh wait, I think that's you." Trunks shot right back at him.

"I do have one!" Delta stood up.

"Really. I couldn't tell based on the way you act." Trunks continued.

"Stop it you two!" Kai slammed his fist on the arm of his throne.

As the two stopped arguing, a strange mist entered the room. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance as footsteps echoed through the room. Kai stepped forward.

"Welcome back, you four." Kai said as four figures emerged.

The first figure was a young man. He had black short, combed hair and had the face of a teenager. He wore a black cloak which as orange on the inside to represent the orange ranger. On the middle of the cloak was a big orange T-Rex symbol. It was of a T-Rex's face.

The second figure was older than the first. He had short brown hair which was faded on the sides. He also wore a black cloak which was silver on the inside to represent the silver ranger. On the middle of the cloak was a big silver triceratops symbol. It was of a Triceratops' head.

The third figure was a female. She had long brown hair that went past her shoulders. She also wore a black cloak which was gold on the inside to represent the gold ranger. On the middle of the cloak was a big golden Pterodactyl symbol. It was of a Pterodactyl's face.

The last figure was another man. He had short brown hair. He wore a black cloak as well which was light green in color on the inside. On the middle of the cloak was a big light green colored Velociraptor symbol. It was of a Velociraptor's face.

"So... where are they?" The second man asked as he looked at Kai.

-0-0-0-0-

The team was finally calm. It had now been a few hours after what had occurred. Jisoo slept soundly on Saul's bed. Every now and then he would get a phone call from Rosé or Lisa asking how she's doing and asking about Jennie. Jennie.

Saul slammed his fist into the wall in his room. He felt so many mixed emotions. He felt anger. He felt despair. He felt sadness. He felt hopeless. He felt fear. Fear. He was scared. What would they do to Jennie. It was his fault they couldn't get her. He tried to execute Mikey's plan but it failed.

He sat down on his chair as he watched the sleeping idol. He looked up and thought to himself. Something inside him broke the second that Jennie disappeared. It was as if he were losing a best friend. But how could that be? He knew that he and Jennie weren't best friends. She was probably best friends with Rosé, Lisa and Jisoo. Maybe even best friends with that idol, Irene, from another group.

He sighed as he saw Jisoo move the blanket off herself. He got up and walked around to the side where the girl lay. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up onto her. Just as he was about to let go of it, she grabbed his hands. He looked down at her and she stared back.

"Go back to sleep, Jichu." Saul said as he tried to pull away.

"Don't leave. Stay here." Jisoo looked terrified. As if she had been having nightmares. All Saul could do was assume that it was nightmares and she would take anyone who was near to stay with her. He walked around and sat on the other side of the bed. Jisoo watched him before closing her eyes again.

Saul couldn't help but turn. He looked at the girl who looked very beautiful while she slept. She was like Sleeping Beauty. Saul turned back around but felt something strange get into him. He began breathing heavily as he shifted his body. He now lay next to Jisoo. He got closer only for her to open her eyes once again.

"Saul?" Jisoo looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I..." Saul felt her hand grab his. They looked at each other and got closer. Closer. Closer. Their eyes never straying from their path. Their faces were extremely close. Saul prayed, begging that no one barge in. Was it about to happen? Was he really going to do it? Was she really going to let him?

They closed their eyes and in one moment, one single moment, everything changed. The only sound present in the room came from the bed.

In the main command center, everyone was watching footage from the battle. Sebastian seemed quite impressed with himself.

"How are they?" Cynthia asked Alicia who came out of medical bay.

"Mick is studying them right now. After hearing all about that extinction protocol, he wanted to figure out a way to disable it and or take it out of their bodies." Alicia explained.

"I still can't believe that Juan and Osvaldo are rangers." Mikey leaned against the main table as he watched the screens.

"Believe it brother." Anthony spun around in his chair as he spoke.

"This guy." Eduardo pointed around Lizardraus as he paused the video.

"What about him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't from around here. He's probably an alien or something." Eduardo spoke his thoughts out loud.

"An alien?" Cynthia asked.

"Yea. I've faced space ninjas before so-" Eduardo began.

"Wait wait wait, you've faced space ninjas?" Marco asked.

"Yea... in a video game." Eduardo admitted as he looked away.

"Funny." Marco laughed.

"By the way, where's Luis? He should be watching this with us." Mikey asked.

"He went out with his master." Cynthia informed him.

Outside, Luis and Wolf walked through the jungle. Luis pushed plants out of his way as Wolf remained ahead.

"What's going on?" Luis asked as he continued pushing the plants out of his way.

"I came to talk to you. I haven't really had the chance to connect with you so that's what I'm doing." Wolf answered as he found a rock to sit on.

"What do you even want to talk about?" Luis asked.

"Look. Those Dino Rangers. We need to save them." Wolf got to his point.

"And why did you want to talk to me about it?" Luis asked as he slapped away a jungle bug.

"You see, I owe the Dino Masters one. After I dated the Pterodactyl master." Wolf seemed to whisper.

"What? You dated one of the other masters?" Luis asked as he smiled.

"Yes. Only for a brief period of time. After that, I had promised that I would do one more good deed for her before we broke up. Then the whole Axis thing happened and then I died and you know how the story goes." Wolf sped through his explanation.

"So you want me to help you get on the good side of your ex. Heh. I wish I could get rid of my girlfriend." Luis claimed as he swatted away another jungle bug.

"That's a great idea." Wolf stood up.

"What?" Luis asked.

"You help me do this good deed and I'll help you with your girlfriend problem." Wolf proposed.

"You gotta be kidding me." Luis chuckled.

"I'm not. Look, she did such a good job of protecting me before we broke up that I felt that I wanted to... no, needed to do something for her. Help me save her ranger and I'll help you break up with your dumb girlfriend." Wolf held out his hand.

"This is a little weird but I'm just going to accept because I don't want to be a part of this anymore." Luis shook the mans hand before hearing the ring of his watch.

"Luis, get back here quickly. Somethings happening." Alicia's voice came through. Luis looked up at Wolf who gave a nod.

"I'll be right there." Luis then ran off as Wolf disappeared.

Luis entered the base quickly and ran into the command center. Everyone was gathered around the screens watching some news channel.

_"This is the latest update in downtown Beast City. Many fans of girl group 'BLACKPINK' are outraged at what has happened not too long ago. In case you missed it, we finally have a face to put to the menace to the planet. As reported, his name is Axis and he is here to somehow perfect humanity. He showed his face on a television broadcast in which he showed that he had BLACKPINK members Jennie Kim and Kim Ji-Soo. Fans are surrounding the YG headquarters here in the states but things seems to be getting out of hand. Many of the fans are also calling out the Power Rangers, the mysterious heroes saving our city from these attacks." _

A man spoke from downtown.

"What's going on?" Luis asked.

"People are apparently mad at us for not saving Jennie and Jisoo." Alicia let out a sigh of frustration.

"But Jisoo is here." Luis stated.

"But they don't know that." Eduardo said.

"So what do they want?" Luis asked.

_"And now, the crowd seems to be moving forward as YG's president has now exited the building. Let's get a closer look... Mr. X, Mr. X. Jim Goodman, Beast City news. What do you have to say about the situation with Axis and the Power Rangers, especially after finding out that two of your idols are prisoners of the monster?" _The reporter asked.

"Wonder what he's gonna say?" Saul entered the room, wiping his mouth with a towel and adjusting his pants afterwards as he watched.

"Probably something bad about us." Eduardo said.

"He'll probably hire Hunter and his goons to come after you guys." Sakura said, surprising everyone.

"That's right. That's defiantly a possibility." Mikey said as he realized it.

_"You want to know what I have to say. Well what I have to say is that I have complete confidence in the Power Rangers." _The Rangers all looked at the screen with widened eyes and surprised looks, _"They've been protecting us and if it wasn't for them, Rosé would've lost her life at that music festival a few months back. I know that they are powerful enough to stop this threat. Power Rangers? If you are listening, please save Jennie and Jisoo. I will do my best to keep Rosé and Lisa safe. That's all I have to say. Excuse me but I have to go meet with some very important people." _Mr. X left the scene.

"Did he just say that he trusts us?" Mikey asked.

"Sounded like it." Anthony said as he played with a toy ball.

"I said you can't leave yet." Mick's voice was heard by everyone. Everyone turned to see the man who was the silver ranger, Juan, walk out in pain.

"I need to defeat those bastards." Juan said before falling to the ground.

"You mean me?" Saul stepped over to him.

"You bastard. So you're the red ranger." Juan said.

"You don't even recognize your own family. How badly did those guys treat you?" Saul asked before dodging an attack that Juan sent at him.

"You bastard!" Juan lunged at him, causing Saul to fall.

"Juan. Juan." Mikey and Anthony tried to get him off of Saul.

"Enough!" Everyone stopped and turned to see four new figures emerge.

"I'm out of here." Juan pushed Mikey and Anthony back as he ran away.

"I've got him." One of the men said as he ran after him. The other three stayed behind.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul washed the bike, throwing the bucket of water over it. After he finished cleaning the motorcycle, the threw the towel over his shoulder and picked up the bucket. He walked to the steps of the entrance and he sat down, putting the bucket down. He yawned as he sat back and pulled out a piece of candy._

_The door to the house opened and Jisoo stepped out. She saw Saul and walked down to him, sitting down next to him. Today she had been wearing a light blue blouse, black short shorts and her white adidas. She flipped her hair over her shoulder._

_"Looks like I'm only in charge of you today." Saul said as he ate another piece of candy._

_"Yup. Rosé is doing a commercial for a cosmetics company. Lisa is in a meeting to join a different cosmetics brand and Jennie is modeling clothes today. I'm your only problem today." Jisoo smiled at him._

_"You aren't a problem." Saul chuckled._

_"Ani!" Saki's voice suddenly cut through the air._

_"Speaking of problems." Saul got up and opened the gate to let Saki in._

_"I'm not a problem, in my opinion." Saul laughed when Saki said that. She was opening up more and more since the incident that they left behind in Japan and he loved it._

_"Hi, Saki." Jisoo waved at the young girl._

_"Jisoo-Unnie!" Saki ran over to the idol._

_"So what are you doing here today? Where's Sakura?" Saul asked his sister._

_"Sakura is working again. She said she was going to be gone for the weekend." Saki informed her brother._

_"I see." Saul crossed his arms as he nodded._

_"Anyways, I just came here to ask if I could invite some friends over from school to the apartment. Please Ani!" Saki put her hands together as she asked._

_"Why do you need my permission for that?" Saul asked._

_"Because, Sakura said I had too." Saki said simply._

_"I see. Well, I guess it's ok. Just don't make any loud noises at least after 11:00pm." Saul looked up as he made up the time._

_"Got it. Now, what are you going to be doing today?" Saki asked._

_"I don't know yet. Might take Jisoo out for lunch. I need to talk to her." Saul said as he wiped the bike with the towel again._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Jisoo asked._

_"Well, apparently, I found out that you can act. So if I'm going to actually be a manager here, I need to get you some jobs to get your name out there. Nothing too much but nothing too less. You know what I mean?" Saul looked at the two girls who had confused looks._

_"So you want to help me get an acting job?"_

_Jisoo asked._

_"It's my job as manager." Saul said as he put his hands to his hips and posed like Superman._

_"That sounds cool. Imagine Jisoo-Unnie as a big tv and movie star. Maybe someday she can even make it to Hollywood." Saki could only imagine._

_"Exactly. We have to aim high." Saul said before hearing the beep from his wristband. "Excuse me." Saul walked around the house and answered._

_"Saul, I have details on that mission I had mentioned a few days ago__." Kai's voice came through._

_"You sure this is Sakura's brother we are talking about?" Saul asked._

_"Yes. Sakura and her brother are the children of a Wind Ninja Academy honors student. It was rumored that he would become the ultimate ninja but he was unfortunately killed alongside his wife. Their two children were left parentless. I have reports from Dustin that Yuki went missing a few months ago." Kai began telling the boy the information._

_"Dustin Brooks huh? I'm still studying the rangers history but I pretty much got everyone's name down." Saul rambled._

_"Yuki disappeared when he went out to test out his Earth elemental abilities." Kai said._

_"Wait. Does Sakura know he's in that academy?" Saul asked._

_"No. Their mother didn't want Yuki anywhere near that life. So I'm secret, their father taught Yuki how to unlock his elemental abilities. Back to what I was saying, reports indicated that he was kidnapped by a very powerful man. If I had to say, it was that Mr. X fellow." Kai claimed._

_"Why him?" Saul asked._

_"He is seen in images near that forest on the same night the boy went missing. I'm not pointing fingers or anything, but he may not be a totally good person. I also feel like I've seen him before." Kai studied the images he had in his hands._

_"As much as I would want to suspect him, I don't want to believe it but it wouldn't surprise me. So where is Yuki?" Saul asked._

_"Now this is where things get bumpy. I think that a wolf monster got him and took him to a abounded warehouse somewhere outside of Seoul." Kai informed._

_"A wolf monster?" Saul questioned._

_"If I'm correct. Then that would be Caste, but he shouldn't be alive." Kai said as scratched his chin._

_"Saul?" Jisoo called for the boy._

_"Got to go. Send everything else in a text or something." Saul turned off the communicator and ran over to Jisoo._

_"Saul? What are you doing around here?" Jisoo asked._

_"Nothing, I'm just walking around." Saul said covering up what he just did._

_"Oh. Well Saki left and wanted me to say bye to you." Jisoo told the boy._

_"I'm sure she did. Hey, do you want to go eat lunch or something?" Saul grabbed Jisoo's hand and she turned red as he pulled her behind him. They walked up to the bike and Saul summoned the two helmets. He gave the black and pink one to Jisoo and put his own one on._

_"Where do you want to go?" Jisoo asked._

_"I don't know. You pick, Jichu." Saul smirked as he found the perfect opportunity to use her nickname._

_"Who told you that was one of my nicknames?" Jisoo asked._

_"Can't say. Get on, Jichu." Saul teased._

_"How dare you." Jisoo smiled as she playfully slapped his arm. She put the helmet on and got onto the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms around him._

_"Here we go." Saul said as he lifted the footpeg and the left through the larger, automatic gate._

-0-0-0-0-

Jennie kept to herself as she had her face buried into her knees. She sat in the giant cell inside of who knows where. She had been crying for the last hour and would cry every few minutes. She was a tough girl but she also had fears. These monsters had her caged.

"Get up, you pathetic human." Lizardraus said as he walked in.

Jennie didn't answer. Zaku followed the monster.

"Get up girl and tell us what you know about the Power Rangers." Zaku demanded.

Jennie continued to remain silent.

"Damn, she's going to be annoying to break. I say we kill her. I'll hunt those Dino Zords myself without the use of some useless human." Lizardraus said as he reached for the cage.

"Don't touch that." Axis' voice boomed as he walked in.

"Why not. She isn't answering." Lizardraus whined.

"We will give her back. She is of no use to me."

Axis claimed as he began walking away.

"What do you mean. I need her to get those damn zords. Then again." Lizardraus pulled out his blaster only for him to be hit by Axis' staff.

"I said no." Axis said as he walked out. Zaku followed him.

"Whatever. I've got my own agenda." Lizardraus said as he walked away.

"Saul... help me." Jennie said as she began to cry again.

In another room, Byxis looked through various isles, looking for something. He went down an isle labeled "Future". It was there where he found a silver ball with black circles indented in it. The goblin laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

Juan stumbled through the jungle. He was lost but he refused to admit it to himself. He continued until he slipped on mud, causing him to slide down a hill. He crashed into a mud pile.

"Fuck!" Juan cursed as he got up.

"I see you aren't completely healed." Juan looked up to see the man with the silver symbol on his chest.

"Who are you?" Juan asked.

"I'm Echo, master of the Triceratops." The man introduced himself.

"Echo? What do you want with me?" Juan got out of the mud.

"Like I said, I'm the Triceratops master. I'm here to fix you." Echo jumped from where he stood and landed behind Juan.

"Fix me? There's nothing that needs to be fixed." Juan rolled his eyes as he turned away before feeling the complete shock of the extinction protocol.

"Really now. So I assume you are over the fact that Yuriko went missing almost a year ago?" Once the mane escaped Echo's mouth, Juan felt anger. He turned around and lunged at the master who in turn, dodged the attack while keeping his hands behind his back.

"Don't mention her name." Juan said angrily.

"I'm just assuming that's what you're mad about. Mad about not being able to save the one girl who would do anything to help you, but all you could do was tell her to go away." Echo was aiming for the vulnerable parts.

"You bastard!" Juan threw his fist towards the master at an incredible speed. However, Juan was left dumbfounded when Echo caught it with ease.

"The triceratops, like the elephant, is an easygoing, nice, calm and wise animal. You have none of those traits. Why the Triceratops spirit choose you is beyond me." Echo looked straight into Juan's eyes before throwing his fist to the side and punching Juan in the gut. "The only think I can assume is that you have a strong sense of justice. Somewhere deep inside, you know that this power was given to you in order to help those in need, but you claim to feel the opposite way. Why is that?" Echo walked around Juan as he spoke,

"It's none of your concern!" Juan yelled as he stood up, wobbling, feeling weak.

"A Power Ranger helps those in need. Not abuse their power just because they are still hurting over an incident that occurred almost a year ago." Echo continued.

"This power is mine. Mine alone. I don't care about that girl. She got in my way." Juan stood up, regaining strength.

"I see it now. That's going to be a big problem." Echo held up his fist as it glowed.

"I will destroy anyone in my way!" Juan turned towards Echo and dashed towards him. Echo chuckled before ducking Juan's flying fist and punching him in his gut.

Juan held onto his gut. The master had used force that he hadn't felt before. He stumbled back before falling down and losing consciousness.

"Now. Wake up." Echo dusted off his hands as Juan woke up once again.

"Wh-where am I?" Juan said as he looked around.

"Hello Juan. We have a lot to talk about." Echo said as he put his hands behind his back.

-0-0-0-0-

"So you guys are the Dino Masters?" Mikey asked.

"That's right. We are them. The names Ago." The T-Rex master said.

"I'm Tera." The Pterodactyl master said.

"I'm... Soku!" The Raptor master put his hands in a 'lighting bolt' position.

"The other guy was Echo. We've finally reawaken and we find out that our rangers are using their powers for evil. I just can't believe it." Ago said as he sat down.

"They don't deserve the power of all they think about is destruction." Tera claimed.

"I agree with you. Those four are going to have to give up their powers." Soku nodded as he spoke.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"They misused the power given to them." Tera answered simply.

"I don't think it was their fault. Maybe Axis had something to do with it." Mikey began defending the evil rangers.

"Yea. The rangers definitely listened to Axis when they attacked your friends and had them captured." Ago slumped in his chair as he spun around.

"It's not Juan's fault." The sound of a new voice entered the room. Osvaldo, Jazmine and Darell all stumbled into the room.

"Guys, you can't be moving around yet. I'm still calibrating the drones that are traveling inside your bodies. The ones inside Juan are still working hard. I need to turn yours on." Mick explained as he came out.

"What do you mean it's not Juan's fault?" Anthony asked, interested in the topic.

"There's something inside of him. Some sort of darkness working its way to take his body and his mind. He says he doesn't remember when he started feeling weird but it's been affecting him ever since we were captured." Jazmine explained everything in her answer.

"Yea. We were ambushed by Zaku when we first received our spirits a little over a year ago. Juan was the first one captured when he tried to save a girl from the clutches of some evil space ninja." Darell began, peaking the interest of Eduardo.

"Space ninja?" Eduardo said to himself.

"After him, Zaku tracked the rest of us down. Hunting us, creating a game out of it." Osvaldo said as he felt his anger rise.

"You guys were hunted down?" Tera asked.

"Like deer. We were just his prey. And when he caught us, he brainwashed us. It wasn't until they actually utilized us that the brainwashing faded. Byxis may be a genius but he isn't as smart as he thinks." Jazmine held her arm as she winced in pain.

"Please. Let us get our revenge on Zaku. Please Saul!" Darell turned to Saul.

"Do you do remember me." Saul was looking at the ground listening to everything, smirking when his old friend recognized him.

"How could I not." Darell let out a small chuckle.

"Saul. Let us fight with you. I need to atone for what I did. Let me help you get that girl back. It's my fault she was captured so I need to do this." Osvaldo walked up to him.

"It is your fault Ozzy. But I know what it's like to be used." Saul sighed as he stared at his shoes.

"It doesn't matter what happened. Our powers were still misused." Tera spoke up.

"And why does it matter." Wolf appeared.

"Wolf? Didn't think I'd ever have to see you again." Tera seemed annoyed just to hear his voice.

"No need to be mad. I'm just saying that it shouldn't matter. Luis here was being controlled by Caste. Does it look like I would go as far as to take away the spirit?" Wolf asked.

"You wouldn't do anything, Wolf." Soku leaned against the wall using his arm.

"Besides, you aren't as strong as us." Ago added.

"That may be true. Only because you survived longer, you have stronger powers but that doesn't mean that taking away their powers is the right thing to do. Remember what Kai used to always say to us. Especially to you four. Especially to Echo." Wolf got ready to say it.

"An animal spirit is never wrong. It chooses someone who can deliver serious justice. Someone who can become a beacon of hope. Someone who is willing to sacrifice everything to save people. Whether they realize it or not." Echo chimed in as he walked in, holding on finger up. Juan followed behind him.

"Juan." Mikey looked at him.

"Mikey? Anthony? Saul?" Juan walked up to them.

"Whoa. It's like you are a different person." Anthony noted.

"That's because it's as I said. It's as the other three said. Juan is currently being inhabited by a darker spirit. The only reason the spirit hasn't won is because of Juan's righteous heart. Although he won't admit it. The animal spirit is also helping him." Echo explained.

"That's right. I don't know how long I've been out but I'm glad I'm back, for the mean time. Chul." Juan looked at Saul.

"Already using the nickname huh?" Saul chuckled.

"Let us help you. I can already sense that this girl is important to you and to her." Juan pointed at the door that led to the personal quarters. Everyone turned and saw Jisoo peeking her head over. She gulped.

"Can I trust you?" Saul asked simply.

Juan looked away, "I don't expect you to trust me. I don't trust myself. If that monster comes out again, I don't know if I'll be able to control him. I'm just asking you to allow us to atone for our sins." Juan held out his hand.

"I trust you." Saul slapped Juan's hand and they shook hands.

"That fast!" Eduardo seemed surprised.

"Let's just say, I understand him." Saul chuckled before thinking about that evil version of himself he found in his mind.

"My king, a very wise choice. Juan is knowned as one of the most ruthless executioners. So says the book." Neo informed Saul.

"Good to know." Saul gave Neo a pat on the back. Neo turned his head and smiled. He revived praise from the king.

"Wait! We can't let you have our powers." Tera spoke up.

"Tera. It's ok. I'm sure Kai would agree." Echo held up his hand.

"Well, if you say it's ok Echo." Ago stood up.

"Then I suppose these guys are alright." Soku slapped Darell's back.

"But... but." Tera fell to her knees.

"Tera. I know you have trust issues. Especially after what happened to you before we died. But... these young men and young woman were chosen for a reason." Echo gave the girl a warm smile.

"I guess you're right." Tera smiled.

"Great. It's all settled." Marco clapped his hands together.

"Hey Juan." Juan turned to Sebastian who seemed nervous.

"Hey... dude." Juan said, not knowing who he was.

"It's me... your brother." Sebastian said. The room remained silent.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a brother who looks like you." Juan said. Sebastian felt horrible after hearing that.

"Juan? You don't recognize Sebastian? Your own brother?" Saul asked.

"Chul, you should know that I never had a brother named Sebastian. I'm the second youngest in my family after all." Juan told Saul who seemed totally confused.

"This is what you were afraid of. Deal with it. You no longer exist in time all because you stupidly wandered off to who knows where." Neo said to Sebastian quietly. The alarms in the base then went off.

"It's Lizardraus!" Steel called out as he typed on the keyboard.

"It looks like the Silver Guardians are already there. Along with the Anti-Ranger Task Force. They are losing." Mick informed.

"Is there anyone else?" Mikey questioned.

"It looks like Axis, Zaku and Byxis are present." Steel answered.

"Any sign of Jennie?" Saul asked as he pushed his way to the screen.

"Yea. She's chained up." Steel pointed to Jennie on the screen.

"Where are they?" Saul asked.

"They are in a construction sight on the east side of town." Sakura confirmed.

"Mick, are the Dino Rangers battle ready?" Saul asked the mechanic.

"Yes. The drones are doing their job. You have to make sure Zaku has no chance to force the program he installed. Here are your morphers." Mick pulled out a box. He opened it and revealed the newly upgrade morphers. They looked like dinosaur heads, respective to their ranger. Batteries were present next to them.

"You upgraded them?" Juan asked.

"Yes. These morphers have similar capabilities to the others. I also added the small keypad that can be slid out. It also has a variety of different functions. I also worked on your weapons. They should be able to be used to their full capacity." Mick informed.

"Cool." Darell grabbed his followed by Jasmine, Osvaldo and, finally, Juan.

"Ooh, there's also this." Cynthia picked up four hoodies. "Kai told me to give these to you."

"Nice hoodies." Osvaldo admired them.

"Try them on. Oh, and Luis, I made some adjustments on yours, here you go." Cynthia insisted while throwing Luis his updated hoodie. The four flipped them around and put them on. They looked like the other hoodies of the other rangers. They had their stylized numbers on the back along with their nicknames and their catchphrase. They had their animal designed on the front left side while having a black head motif of their animals on the right side. They also had the Animal Strike logo on their chests.

"Mick, how long til the drones are finished?" Mikey asked.

"Half an hour. By the time you get their, maybe like twenty minutes." Mick confirmed.

"That's enough. Everyone, let's go! You too Sebas." Saul commanded. He then turned to Jisoo. "Stay here. I'll bring Jennie back safely." Saul said. He was about to walk off but Jisoo grabbed his arm. She pulled him back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Saul turned red.

"Chul the fool." Eduardo said out loud after wolf whistling.

"Don't die." Jisoo said seriously.

"I'm immortal. Ain't that right Cynthia." Saul jokes as he knew Cynthia was represented by the animal that was known to be immortal. Cynthia shook her head at the bad joke.

"Let's go." Mikey began running out followed by the others.

"Keep an eye on her Sakura, please." Saul asked Sakura as he messed up Jisoo's hair and laughed.

"Will he be ok?" Jisoo asked.

"He's going to be fine. He may not be as strong as me but he's strong... in his own way." Steel spoke nonsense.

"Don't worry, he's tough. He'll definitely save Jennie." Sakura have Jisoo a side hug.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_"What is this place? We came really far." Jisoo said to Saul as they sat down outside a cafe._

_"I don't know. I just found this place online and decided, why not." Saul smiled as he sat back._

_"Well, I'm going to use the restroom." Jisoo said as she walked inside._

_"Good." Saul quickly slipped away and walked behind the building. He pulled out his phone and began looking for something. After a few minutes, he saw a huge clock tower. He looked back at his phone and back up._

_He ran across the street real quick and took a peak through a gate. He looked for any clue on how to get in. The clock tower seemed to not have any active workers on duty. It looked abandoned but it still worked._

_"Yuki is probably in there." Saul said quietly as he looked at his phone. "I'll come here tomorrow night, when the girls have interviews with their fans. It'll be easier to pull something off in case he is here." Saul took pictures of the clock tower and various angles and entrances before returning._

_He returned just in time as Jisoo arrived. Jisoo smiled at him as she noticed he was breathing heavily, as if he was just running, which he was._

_"Ready to order." Saul stood up and walked around the table. Jisoo walked forward and was accidentally pushed by a waiter._

_She stumbled forwards and grabbed onto Saul. Saul wrapped his arms around Jisoo as he took a few steps back. _

**_Click_**

_The waiter began apologizing before going in to get some towels. Jisoo then pulled away from Saul a bit, his arms still wrapped around her._

**_Click_**

_"You ok?" Saul asked._

_"Yea." Jisoo answered._

_Saul questioned what had just happened. It went so fast. What was going on with him. Jisoo continued staring at him. It was then, they noticed their faces we're getting closer to each other._

_**Click**_

_'Wait! I still haven't gotten to know her much!" Saul thought to himself as he stepped back entirely. He stepped on a dropped can and fell onto his back. Jisoo gasped as he fell flat. He began rolling in pain._

_"Saul!" Jisoo got down to help him._

_"Perfect." In an opposite corner, Mr. X sat in his limousine._

_"What should we do with this footage and these photos sir." A mans voice came through a speaker as Mr. X watched a computer with various small screens around the bigger screen. _

_"Put the video on the reality show." Mr. X answered simply. "He's such a fool. Good thing Jisoo didn't forget about the camera." X smiled as he looked at screen C. A camera sat in a bag on Saul's motorcycle. It looked directly at them. Around the place we're various cameramen and wall cameras._

_"Sir, the photos?" The mans voice came though again._

_"Leak them online. Make an article and title it, 'Jisoo's New Lover: Her Manager?'" X answered simply again. "The rides just about to get started." X laughed sinisterly. He motioned for the limo to leave and it obeyed._

_Jisoo helped Saul up. They had no idea what was going on around them._

-0-0-0-0-

The big, unfinished building came crumbing done. Construction workers ran in all directions.

"Come out you stupid Power Rangers. And bring your dinosaurs!" Lizardraus yelled.

"Why are we here sir?" Zaku asked.

"I knew that he would be impatient. So I came with the prisoner. I plan on giving her back." Axis answered.

"Giving her back. Why?" Zaku asked.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. It doesn't matter either way whether we have her or not. The earth is in danger either way." Axis said simply, sounding irritated.

"We need to get up there, Eric." Wes and Eric were currently hiding behind a wall.

"I know we do." Eric was also irritated. This monster was just plain annoying.

"Those two are rangers. Time Force if I'm correct." Hunter stood behind another wall, looking at the leaders of the Guardians.

"Don't worry about them right now, the Animal Strike Rangers will be here soon enough. Lizardraus fell for the trap." Yurina said as she cocked her own weapon.

"Great." Hunter said maliciously before turning his attention to the monster.

"Come out!" Lizardraus yelled as Ravagers appeared. Many of the soldiers battling were getting hurt, not succeeding in talking down the monsters.

"Stop right there!" Lizardraus looked up to the still standing building. Above him, stood all the rangers.

"It is time." Neo, who stood somewhere else, smirked.

"I guess it is." Yume then appeared next to him.

"Sister." Neo didn't even turn to face her.

"Let's see what your king is made of." Yume stared at Saul. She gulped as she felt her heartbeat going faster.

"Ah! Power Rangers. Time to die!" Lizardraus pulled out a grenade launcher from out of nowhere and shot an explosive at the group. The rangers all jumped forward, flipping in the air before landing behind the lizard monster.

"Give Jennie back!" Saul yelled as he faced Axis.

"No need to scream. I don't need her right now anyways." Axis grabbed Jennie and pulled her over to him. He looked at her, sighed and threw her off the building he stood on.

"Jennie!" Saul yelled as he ran forward. Jennie screamed as she fell.

_Roar!!!!_

The Tiger Zord suddenly showed up and caught the girl. Saul stopped running. He looked up. The tiger turned its head and Saul saw Jennie standing up on top of him. The tiger put it's head down and Jennie stepped down. Saul ran up to her and broke off her chains with his sword.

"Jennie? Are you ok?" Saul asked.

"Saul!" Jennie hugged Saul tightly.

"Jennie." Saul hugged the girl as he heard her cry.

"Touching... and easy. Now let's kick some ass." Anthony said.

"Tiger, take care of Jennie." Saul told the tiger. The tiger lowered his head. Jennie was reluctant to let Saul go. Saul looked at her, "Don't worry, Nini." Saul said quietly. Jennie looked at him and smiled. She blushed. She let go of Saul and went to the Zord. She found her way to the cockpit and the zord roared before running off.

"Come back. I want you too!" Lizardraus yelled after the zord before getting kicked back.

"No!" Alicia and Cynthia said at the same time, shaking their fingers as they smiled.

"Go help him. I'm leaving." Axis said as he walked away, disappearing in a violent dark storm.

"Let's go you goblin." Zaku turned to Byxis.

"You go! I have a surprise in store for the rangers." Byxis laughed a little.

"Whatever." Zaku jumped forward and landed next to the lizard, forcing him to stand up.

"I'm pissed off now!" Lizardraus yelled.

"Ready!" Saul yelled as he got back to the group.

"You seem different." Mikey noted.

"Just for today." Saul said. Mikey smiled.

"Ready!" Everyone else said. The Dino Rangers had very serious expressions as they looked at Zaku.

"Animal Strike!" The five core rangers entered their batteries into their morphers. Holograms of their suits appeared over their morphers.

"Animal Strike!" Marco, Eduardo and Luis scanned their batteries. Holograms of their suits appeared over their morphers.

"Dino Strike!" The Dino Rangers yelled as they inserted their batteries into the left side of their morpher. Holograms of their suits appeared over their morphers. They then pulled their left arms back. They then brought their right hand over to their morphers with two fingers pointed out.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Sebastian held up his own morpher.

"Spirit Unleashed!" Everyone, except for Sebastian, yelled in unison as they pushed their buttons. The Dino heads on the Dino morphers opened and their spirits were shot out like all the others.

~Dino Rangers Moprh Sequence~

Osvaldo stood in front of a volcano. The earth then began to tremble. Osvaldo looked up at the volcano. It erupted violently and Osvaldo turned away and began running away. The T-Rex spirit shot out of the volcano and began chasing Osvaldo. The spirit then went through Osvaldo, creating his suit. The spirit then spun around his body before going through his head and backing up into his face, his helmet forming. He stopped and posed as the volcano was left erupting in the background and the T-Rex Zord walking around.

Juan stood in a forest, with his eyes closed. The earth began to tremble and the trees began falling over. Juan looked over as the Tricertops spirit appeared. Juan dashed towards the spirit which went through him and formed his suit. As Juan continued, the trees continued falling. The spirit then spun around him before going through his head and backing up into his face, forming his helmet. He stopped running as he posed, trees still falling over as the Triceratops zord roaring in the background.

Jazmine stood atop a mountain. She looked at the sky as the breeze hit her face. She then heard a loud screech. She then ran off the mountain and began free falling. The Pterodactyl spirit appeared and followed her down. It passed through her body and formed her suit. The spirit then went around her before going through her head and backing up into her face, forming her helmet. She then held out her arms and the wind caught her wings. She landed safely and posed while her zord roared and flew in the background.

Darell stood in a darker rainforest. He heard a pack of animals coming. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a group of Velociraptors. The leader jumped forward and entered his body, forming his suit. The other raptors became spirits along with the leader and the spirit went around his body. The spirit went through his head and backed up into his face, forming his helmet. He then posed as the Velociraptor zord roared in the background.

~Dino Morph Sequence Ends~

The rangers all stood together. The villains stood back. The Ravagers moved their bodies around as they awaited orders.

"Roll Call time!" Mick's excited voice came through the morphers.

"With the Fury of a Tiger!" Red posed, "The Furious Tiger! Animal Strike Red Ranger!" Red smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Surge of a Shark!" Blue posed, "The Killer Shark! Animal Strike Blue Ranger!" Blue smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Rage of a Bull!" Black posed, "The Raging Bull! Animal Strike Black Ranger!" Black smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah!" Yellow posed, "The Fast Cheetah! Animal Strike Yellow Ranger!" Yellow smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Immortality of a Phoenix!" Pink posed, "The Immortal Phoenix! Animal Strike Pink Ranger!" Pink smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Wiseness of an Elephant!" Green posed, "The Wise Elephant! Animal Strike Green Ranger!" Green smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Charge of a Rhino!" White posed, "The Charging Rhino! Animal Strike White Ranger!" White smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Heart of a Wolf!" Purple posed, "The Night Wolf! Animal Strike Purple Ranger!" Purple smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Vigor of a T-Rex!" Orange posed by holding his arms out, knocking his knuckles together before pulling his arms back, holding them in the same position, "The Vigorous T-Rex! Animal Strike Orange Ranger!" Orange smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Defense of a Triceratops!" Silver posed by cutting the air to his right, using his arm like a blade before pulling it over and holding it over the left side of his chest, "The Defensive Triceratops! Animal Strike Silver Ranger!" Silver smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Swiftness of a Pterodactyl!" Gold posed by flapping her arms before holding her arms above her head and below her waist, "The Swift Pterodactyl! Animal Strike Gold Ranger!" Gold smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Instincts of a Velociraptor!" Raptor posed by clawing an invisible object in front of him before holding his hands out, positioned like claws, "The Hunting Raptor! Animal Strike Raptor Ranger!" Light green smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Alpha Ranger!" Omega yelled and posed as a mix of white and red smoke emerged from the ground, followed by an explosion.

"With the Power of the Animal Spirits!" Red yelled as everyone got into a position.

Red stood in the middle as he held his right arm up in the air. Pink stood at his right and Yellow stood at his left, pointing the arms outwards. Black got on one knee to his right and Blue got on one knee to his left both also pointing out their arms outwards. Green stood to Yellow's side while White stood to Pink's Side. Purple and Orange stood to the side of Blue, Purple down on one knee. Gold and Raptor stood to the side of Black, Raptor down on one knee. Silver stood next to Red and held his left arm up. Omega stood to the side of the group, holding his arms in position.

"Power Rangers!" They all yelled in unison, "Animal Strike!" A huge burst of colors blew up from the ground followed by a huge explosion, almost collapsing the unfinished building behind them. Omega just remained silent.

"Argh! You take too long!" Lizardraus yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Zaku said as he held up a switch. The rangers all straightened up. He growled happily as he pushed the button.

"Oh no!" Pink said as they all turned to the Dino Rangers. They got down and braced for impact. They all stood still.

"Huh? This isn't working." Zaku smacked the switch.

"The drones. They worked. And faster than expected." Blue said.

"Looks like it." Silver looked over his body.

"Work! Work! Stupid extinction!" Zaku threw the switch away.

"So much for a big plan." Lizardraus said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll cause their extinction by our own hands." Zaku claimed as he held up his sword.

"No need to worry. I have a very special present for the Earth just in case we lose." Lizardraus looked up as a huge orange ball appeared within view.

"Guys! We just detected a meteor headed for earth. It's a big one!" Steel's voice came through the morphers.

"I see. Then let's take em' down." Zaku held up his sword.

"I'll take you all down!" Omega yelled as everyone summoned their weapons. They all yelled as they dashed forward.

"I'm coming for you, you stupid dog!" Silver yelled as he charged at Zaku.

"I ain't no dog. I'm a fucking dragon!" Zaku yelled as he raised his sword and charged at him.

"We need to stop them and stop that meteor." Red said as he began running.

Red led the charge towards Lizardraus and a group of Ravagers. Red clashed with an Assassin-type Ravager that appeared. Blue and Black along with Green fought off a group of Guard-type Ravagers. Yellow, Pink, White, Purple and Omega fought off against the normal-type Ravagers. Orange joined Silver in the fight against Zaku while Gold and Raptor took on Lizardraus.

"You can't take me down!" Lizardraus yelled.

Gold slashed him with her daggers as Raptor used his Sai to slash him from behind. Over with Zaku, Silver slashed Zaku five times, Orange jumping over him and hitting him from behind.

Red managed to kill the ravager he fought. The others also managed and were going to join the fight against Zaku and Lizardraus until the ground in front of them was blasted. They all stopped and looked up at Byxis.

"Rangers. It's about time I use some of my skills to battle you off." Byxis jumped off the building and landed in front of the Rangers. He then pulled out a silver sphere with black holes and red dots.

"That's?" Omega looked at the sphere.

"It can't be." Red also looked at it.

Byxis laughed, "Ravagers!" The minions once again rose.

"Don't do it!" Omega yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do," Byxis laughed as he threw the sphere in the air, "Krybots!" Everyone stepped back as the sphere broke and a whole squad of robots emerged. They wore black suits with a huge weird white shape with a red line going in between it. They had silver cuffs and silver belts. Their heads were all silver with seven black holes, two on the back and five in the front, and one red on on their foreheads. They were armed with mounted blasters on their hands. They began making some sort of dinging sound as they half crouched, moving their arms up and down.

"Krybots?" Blue questioned.

"I never thought I'd see these freaks again." Omega clenched his fist.

"Where did he get that?" Red asked himself. "He couldn't acces that unless he has a..." Red came to a realization and looked at Byxis.

"Charge!" The scientist yelled. The Ravagers and the Krybots moved together as they ran forward.

"Let's go guys!" Blue commanded as they all ran forward.

"This is over for you." Gold came flying down and kicked Lizardraus over to the unsuspecting Red, who was still thinking about what Byxis had done.

"You stupid lizard!" Red forgot about Byxis and he pulled back his sword and he began slashing at the lizard who dodged the attacks.

"Get off! Byxis, let's go!" Zaku yelled as he slashed Silver and Orange back.

"This isn't over!" Silver charged at Zaku. The general turned to him and slashed him in the stomach. Silver fell to the floor.

"Just die already!" Zaku yelled as he slashed the rangers back. Silver and Orange held onto their chests as they watched Zaku leave.

"Do your best, my little minions." Byxis laughed as he also left.

"What are these robots?!" White asked as he used his scythe to hit the foot soldiers coming at him.

"Krybots. Robotic drones that serve the Troobian Empire as their grunt force." Omega explained as he hit one of the robots with his fist glowing yellow.

"Good to know." Green said as he killed the minions with his mace.

"Stupid lizard! You took my girls!" Red yelled as he tried to kill the monster.

"Ooh, interesting." Black finished killing some foot soldiers as he began fiddling with his morpher, "How do I record?" Black asked.

"I got it." White slashed a Krybot and pointed his morpher towards Red. A small camera appeared over his morpher and began recording.

"Don't ever touch them again!" Red said angrily as he slashed at the monster forcefully.

"You stupid ranger!" Lizardraus pushed him back but it wasn't enough.

"Don't ever touch my Jichu! Don't ever touch my Nini! Don't ever touch my Lili! Don't ever touch my Rosie!" Red held his sword back, putting a battery into it. A huge fire submerged the sword's blade entirely. He then jumped forward and slashed at the monster. He was about to finish him off until Silver appeared in his vision.

"Let us finish him off." Silver said. Red hesitated but then he slashed at all the Krybots and Ravagers that were left, making the other rangers dodge the swords fire attack.

"These Krybots. They seemed different." Omega said as he saw the damage left behind.

"Ok guys, let's try it." Silver held up his shield. The others responded with a nod.

Silver held up his shield. Orange connected his staff on top of it, in between the horns. Gold connected her daggers to the sides of the shield. Raptor connected his Sai on the front of the shield, next to the smaller, single horn. Silver held the weapon. Orange and Gold held it from the sides as Raptor held the weapon up from the front, taking a knee.

"Dino Strike Blaster!" They all yelled in unison.

"This isn't good." Lizardraus got up but he couldn't move anymore as he felt dizzy.

"Time to see you go extinct." Orange said.

"See ya, stupid lizard." Raptor followed.

"Fire!" They all yelled as Silver pulled a trigger on the shields handle. The staff's head opened up as energy appeared from the daggers and the sai. The energies connected with the energy from the staffs head. A huge sphere of energy was then shot out and sent flying towards the monster.

"I still want those dinosaurs!" Lizardraus yelled as he was blasted back and blown up on impact. Silver held up the blaster and the rangers all turned away as the explosion grew.

"Nice job." Blue said as the rangers all regrouped.

"It's time!" Zaku's voice boomed through the air as a huge laser beam came falling from the sky, hitting the remains of Lizardraus.

"Oh shit!" Everyone ran out of the way as the monster was revived and grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"I'm huge. Now I can take those dinosaurs for myself!" Lizardraus yelled as he began kitting buildings, causing them to explode. The alarms of the city were blasted at high levels.

"This is a code red. Let's get out of here." Hunter commanded his team as they were still present.

"He's got the right idea. The rangers got it form here." Wes told Eric. They called back their soldiers and left.

"Let's go." Red said before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to your girlfriends, Chul. We got this." Orange said as he walked in front of him.

"For the last time, they aren't my girlfriends!" Red almost smacked him but Orange dodged.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry guys." Silver said as the Dino Rangers took out their batteries. They put them in their morphers.

"Dino Zords! Launch!" They yelled into the morphers and the batteries were suddenly shot out.

-0-0-0-0-

Inside of a cave, the T-Rex Zord lay asleep next to moving magma. The battery entered the cave and entered the zord. The zord opened its eyes and roared. The ground tumbled. The volcano erupted as the T-Rex Zord escaped the cave, roaring into the sky.

Inside a forest, the Triceratops Zord lay asleep, with various smaller animals sleeping on it. The battery then arrived and the zord awakened. The zord stood up, startling the animals. It roared before charging away.

On top a mountain, the Pterodactyl Zord slept, with its wings closed. The battery arrived and the zord awoke. It opened its wings and began flying. It roared as it flew away.

Inside a darker forest, the Raptor Zord slept. The battery arrived and the zord awoke, roaring. It then ran as fast as a cheetah, leaving the forest behind.

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers awaited and watched as the zords arrived. The Dino Rangers looked at each other and jumped up onto their zords. They then entered their cockpits.

"Let's do this!" Orange claimed as his zord roared before running towards the monster.

"Ah! The Dino Zords. You're mine!" Lizardraus pulled out his sword and began slashing.

The T-Rex dodged the attack and hit the monster. That attack was followed by the attack from the Triceratops. The Raptor then jumped onto the monster and slashed at him. The Pterodactyl attacked from the sky.

"Stop hitting me." Lizardraus was annoyed as he swung his arms around.

"Let's combine and finish this guy." Orange said.

"You got it." Silver pulled out the combination battery and put it into his console.

**#1-2-3**

The zords roared as they ran towards each other. After seconds of combing, the new Megazord stood before the monster. A new head appeared from the T-Rex Zord. It was silver and had green eyes and yellow claw markings. It's helmet was colored red and it had four yellow horns pointing in different directions.

"Dino Strike Megazord! Ready!" The Rangers yelled in unison as the Megazord summoned its staff which also seemed to be part sword.

"They combine too. Ugh, if only I was stronger. Well, if I can't have them, I'll destroy them." Lizardraus pulled out a grenade.

The Megazord looked at the monster and rushed forwards. It got down on one knee, slid on its feet and it slashed at the monster. The monster fell forward as sparks flew everywhere.

"Time for the final attack." Silver said. He summoned a battery.

**#8-5-3**

Silver put in the number and slammed the battery into the console.

"Final Dinosaur Fury Strike!" They all yelled as they charged with the staff pointed forwards, a blade appearing making the staff look like a spear. Lizardraus stood up but felt dizzy again.

The Megazord thrust the spear into Lizardraus causing the monster to jump back, holding onto the spear. The Megazord lifted the monster up and threw it into the air.

"Screw Dinosaurs!" Lizardraus yelled as he blew up.

"Looks like he was he one who went extinct." Raptor claimed, getting some laughs from the others.

"Guys! The meteor just entered Earth's atmosphere!" Steel informed.

"We got this. Let's go guys!" Juan said as he pushed a button. Suddenly, the Megazord gained the wings of the Pterodactyl. It looked up and jumped up as it began to fly, holding the spear up high.

The robot rushed towards the huge ball of flames. It would only take one perfect hit to break it apart. The Dino Rangers all pushed forward and the giant robot roared as it went faster.

"Can they do it?" Blue asked.

"The zords should be able to hold off." Red claimed as they watched.

In the middle of Beast City plaza, a tourist group from Japan happened to be talking photos when they looked up to see the huge meteor coming down. As they noticed, so did everyone else. From his office, X turned around to see.

"That motherfucker." He said plainly.

Everyone in the city began to watch news coverage and many started taking pictures. Many were asking what that other huge object was. As a helicopter got closer, it caught view of the giant Megazord flying.

"Is that?" Rosé asked as she and Lisa watched from their dorm.

"Yup." Lisa said simply as they watched.

Back in the battlefield, the rangers watch in awe.

"They aren't gonna make it." Black claimed as they watched.

"They'll make it." Red said confidently.

Just as he said that, the world was in shock, as the giant robot flew past the giant rock. Everyone gasped.

"What are we doing?" Orange asked.

"We are hitting it from behind." Silver said as he forced the giant robot to turn around.

"I see, it's weaker in the back." Raptor pointed out.

"That means it'll be easier to break." Gold added.

"Exactly. Now! Full force!" The rangers pushed forwards once again as the robot flew down, its spear still pointed forward.

"I see!" Red yelled.

The giant robot pulled back its hand and threw the spear into a crack on the rock. The zord then straightened itself as it aired its leg at the spears handle.

The giant hit the top of the handle right on target. The giany rock broke apart easily as they had predicted. It hadn't been such a strong rock after all. The giant Megazord went crashing through the rock and came out the other end, a huge explosion occurring behind them.

The giant robot prepared for a safe landing as it choose a huge grassland. Once it was safely landed it looked towards the city and nodded, giving a thumbs up. A sigh of relief was heard throughout the city. However, the people who supposedly hated the rangers now had another reason to hate them. They apparently attract meteors.

"That was amazing. Fighting for the side of good." Gold turned to Silver.

"Yea. And destroying that meteor was unbelievable." Orange claimed.

"Now, I want to do formal introductions since we all just met after being forced to work for Zaku.

"Hi, my names Juan." Silver stood up.

"Cringy, but ok, I'm Osvaldo." Orange followed.

"The names Darell." Raptor stoos up as well.

"Jazmine. It's a pleasure to work with you all." Gold followed them. They all nodded and out their hands in the middle.

"Together, we'll overcome anything." Silver nodded as he held his other hand up.

_~Inside Juan's Mind~_

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" A dark voice similar Juan's spoke._

_"Looks like you failed on your end." Another voice was heard. This darker Juan stood up straight looking behind him._

_"How did you get in here?" The dark Juan asked._

_"Don't forget where you came from." The darker version of Saul appeared as his eyes glowed red._

_"Give me more time." Dark Juan demanded._

_"You have plenty of time, but if Yuriko appears, I'm not hesitating." The Dark Saul claimed as he smirked and left. The Dark Juan slammed his fist on the ground."_

-0-0-0-0-

"It's nice to have you back on the side of good. We'll be checking up on you guys." Echo spoke to Juan.

"We are going to try our best to help the rangers from now on." Juan confirmed.

"Good. We'll see you later." Echo smiled before disappearing.

Juan smiled and gathered around with the others. They were all watching a video.

"How did Byxis get those Krybots?" Saul was lost in his thoughts. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" Rosé asked as Saul turned around.

"Oh hey." Saul said nervously before turning to Jennie who kissed him on his cheek. Neo watched from a corner of the room, smiling at this sight.

"Thanks." Jennie smiled as she stepped back.

"It's not a problem." Saul said.

"Well, we're here to see you." Jisoo said as she got closer to Saul.

"What do you mean?" Saul was confused.

"We just wanted to see you that's all. Also, you saved us, so." Lisa answered while twirling her hair.

"Oh, that's right. I would've saved anyone in that situation. It's not like you guys are special or anything." Saul stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away.

"Oh, on the contrary." Eduardo connected his morpher to one of the bigger screens.

"_Don't touch my Jichu! Don't touch my Nini! Don't touch my Lili! Don't touch my Rosie!" _Everyone turned to see a shocked Saul.

"You've just been exposed, son." Anthony joked.

The girls blushed and looked at Saul who was all red. Everyone began laughing.

"You freaking bastard!" Saul lunged at Eduardo who dodged and ran off.

The girls laughed before seeing the new rangers approach them.

"We're sorry!" They all bowed in apology.

"It's ok. We heard everything from Mick. We understand." Rosé held out her hands.

"No. What we did was unforgivable. If you ever need anything, just let us know." Jazmine claimed.

"She's right. We'll do anything to help and to atone for our sins." Juan have a nod.

"I guess you guys can do that. Thanks." Lisa said to them.

"I mean, it's a good thing you guys took them up on it. They stopped a freaking meteor. I'm pretty sure they can do anything from house chores to walking dogs." Mikey chuckled.

"That meteor wasn't so tough. Just followed the leader and we got it done." Osvaldo gave Juan a pat on the back.

"Good to know." Mikey chuckled again as he slapped Juan's back.

"You bastard!" Saul tackled Eduardo into the wall, splitting everyone. They had both managed to slam their heads into the wall. They slid down as they felt pain. Everyone laughed.

**Everyone's Safe.**

~glitch~

~glitch~

**Extinction Protocol: On Standby**


	25. Virus of Doom

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

(Extra Disclaimer: I do not own Love Alarm or Netflix. All rights belong to their respective owners.)

**Interlude:**

**Neo: Ah~ I can finally rest in peace.**

**Sebastian: Why do you say that?**

**Neo: Because my queens are safe.**

**Sebastian: Ah~ Saul's girlfriends.**

**Saul: They aren't my girlfriends!**

**Sebastian: Ahh!! I forgot you can get in here now.**

**Saul: Yea. Now how about I beat the shit out of you for assuming.**

**Sebastian: No thanks, I'm good.**

**Mikey: What's this place.**

**Saul: Apparently these two talk about what's happening or what's going to happen but they don't actually do that.**

**Sebastian: We do do that.**

**Neo: We speak about various things. Like how Sebastian is simple.**

**Sebastian: I'm not simple.**

**Mikey: Sounds cool. Well, we should get into the story now, right. I kind of want to talk about it but, you know. Spoilers.**

**Neo: Of course. Let us begin.**

Chapter 25: Virus of Doom

"What a great day to be me~. An older gentleman walked through the halls of his building. He wore a white suit along with a yellow handkerchief in his suit jackets front pocket. He walked towards a door with a white handle. As he opened it, he screamed.

"Ha ha. I'm almost done." In the room was a huge silver and black colored monster. He had a square head with a screen, his face in the middle of it. He had yellow eyes. His body looked to have some sort of computer tech look to it and a sort of coat look. His left hand was a long staff with what looked to be a usb head on the top of it. His right hand was a regular hand. He was currently using a usb cable device that came out of his hand. It was connected to a computer.

"Who... What are you?" The man asked as he backed up, getting the attention of the monster.

"Don't worry about me." The monster said in his deep, robot-like voice.

"What are you doing?!" The man screamed.

"Thanks for the money!" The monster pulled out the usb from the computer and shot the ground, disappearing.

The man quickly ran over to his computer and began typing, as he entered his companies folders, he saw that all of his money had been taken along with the funds of the company.

"No! I'll be ruined!" The man simply yelled.

Down in a nearby alleyway, the same monster ran and laughed. It continued running until it saw a figure. He quickly stopped, almost crashing into the figure.

"Caste. You scared me there." The monster said as he took a step back.

"How did it go?" Caste simply asked, not caring at all about what the monster had said.

"It went perfectly. I got all his money out and sent it to some... offshore account. I also left a virus to take him down completely." The monster spoke, impressed with himself.

"Good job Computron. This is a step towards you paying your debt to me." Caste turned to face him, his yellow eyes intimidating the monster.

"Of course. I will do what I must. All for you Caste." The monster, Computron, said as he looked down.

"Nobody likes a kiss up you know." Computron looked up. Caste turned around.

Behind them was a woman. She wore a black, leather, almost skin right suit with her cleavage showing. She had big breasts and looked to have a butt that matched. Her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders. She wore black sunglasses as she walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Computron asked as he stood up straight.

"Relax, she's one of mine." Caste said as he put a hand up.

"You are working with a human?" Computron asked.

"Master Caste, I have brought what you asked for." The woman held up a computer chip.

"What's that?" Computron was now intrigued.

"Good work, Yui." Caste took the chip from her hands, "This is a chip that'll help boost your powers, for lack of a better explanation. It'll help with the creation of stronger viruses." Caste explained as he handed the chip over to the monster.

"Are you serious." Computaron almost jumped up for joy.

"Yes, I am. Now that you have a little upgrade, what's your next target." Caste crossed his arms.

"Well I was thinking of," Computron asked until the sounds of sirens filled the air. The three looked over and saw a whole horde of police along with the Anti-Ranger Task Force. Helicopters then filled the air as a bunch of people ran over with their phones out.

"I think his job just got harder." The woman, Yui, said as she leaned against the wall.

"Hmm, it's seems like the humans have changed a lot." Caste spoke to himself.

"Damn, I can't do my job if this kind of stuff happens." Computron said.

"Then find a way to distract them. Humans may grow but there is still something they all have in common. They can be distracted with a simple trend. Find something trendy and use that." Caste instructed.

"Ok." Computron said as he began searching the web. He went through a whole lot of conversations until he heard one that interested him.

"Love Alarm is such a great show, everyone loves it." A woman said.

"Isn't that show like a year old?" Another woman asked.

Computron then returned to his body, "I think I have found something. I know that humans have a thing for romance, so all we have to do is use love alarm. By the way, what is a 'love alarm'." Computron asked.

"Love alarm? How am I supposed to know that." Caste said angrily, "that sounds pathetic." Caste pulled out his dagger and aimed it at what seemed to be the monsters throat.

"Actually, it isn't." Both monsters turned to see Yui who was scrolling through her phone.

"How so?" Caste asked.

"Well, 'Love Alarm' is a tv show available for streaming on Netflix. It's a show about an app that was created to help people detect when someone loves them within a ten mile radius and only if the other person has their app on. It's a perfect idea. People would get so distracted with the app that Computron can do his job without any real big threats to his plans." Yui explained.

"Love Alarm sounds so pathetic." Everyone turned up to see someone on the roof top.

It was a man. He wore a black shirt along with a black jacket. He wore dark green combat trousers along with black combat boots. His hair was a wavy black color.

"Oh, hello there, Santi." Yui rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Pui Yi. Still looking hot as ever, I see. When can I take you to bed." The man, Santi jumped down from where he was.

"Don't use my real name." Yui gave him a disgusted look as she looked away.

"Caste, who are these people? I thought you were a lone wolf." Computron scratched his head.

"It's none of your concern." Caste said as he pulled his dagger back, "What do you think Santi?"

"I say just use force. No need to use some stupid app based off some stupid show." Santi said as he walked up to the monster.

"Use force. Wouldn't that just get him caught and or killed?" Yui asked as she looked at her nails.

"Not with his virus." Santi smirked.

"I say just go with the app. Imagine how the rangers would be distracted. They would go crazy, trying to figure out who loves them. With the rangers and the citizens distracted, Computron can do his work. And, you can double the damage by inserting a virus that can hack its wya into anything no matter what. If the rangers do end up using it, the virus can transmit itself into the rangers' systems and hack their base and maybe even their zords." Yui explained as she leaned against the wall.

"Hm, sounds like a good idea. Computron, do exactly as Yui instructed and finish the app by tomorrow. Work all night if you have to. Yui, you'll be in charge of him." Caste spoke.

"Of course. Anything for the great Caste." Yui smiled as she walked up to the monster.

"Santi, you keep watch and don't interfere." Caste said as he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Sit back and watch, rookie." Yui spun around, flaunting her ass and whipping her hair back as she walked away.

"Damn, I want to take her to bed!" Santi punched the wall.

"You humans are so pathetic." Computron said.

"Shut up!" Santi called.

"Let's go!" Yui called out.

"You heard the woman." Santi spun his finger around as he and Computron followed her into the shadows.

-0-0-0-0-

The base's living quarters had become hectic once again. The Dino Rangers had moved in and the living room was practically always busy now. Right now, Mikey was working on his camera while Alicia and Marco took their breaks. Anthony and Luis were channel surfing. Eduardo was catching up with Darell while Osvaldo looked over a few of his personal belongings. Cynthia was currently busy talking with Jazmine. Sebastian typed on a computer as he researched something while Neo sat in the corner reading his book. The only ones missing were Saul and Juan. As everyone continued what they were doing, the doors opened and in came the idols.

"My Queens!" Neo stood you and bowed. The girls waved as they acknowledged him.

"Hey guys." Mikey greeted as he continued.

"Hey. Are you working on the photos again?" Lisa asked as she saw him work.

"I'm trying to, but my camera looks like it's busted." Mikey slapped the camera.

"Jennie, you changed your hair color again." Alicia said, taking notice in the girls new hair color.

"Rocking the all black colored hair. Nice." Marco snapped his fingers and nodded his head.

"Yea, I decided to change it back to one color but I thought the two colors were cool." Jennie said as the girls found seats.

"Where's Saul, by the way." Jisoo asked.

"He's out training with Juan." Mikey said as he continued what he was doing.

"Dude, how much money can companies lose in a day?" Anthony asked Luis but said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It happened again?" Marco asked.

"What happened?" Rosé asked out of curiosity.

"Some criminal has been hacking into various companies across Beast City and robbing their money. It happened the last few days, including yesterday." Alicia explained.

"Sounds horrible." Lisa said as they watched the news report.

"Guys! Guys! I did it. I finally did it." Mick burst in, calling out as he walked around.

"What? What did you do?" Mikey asked.

"Come on over." Mick walked back into the main room, everyone following. Saul and Juan entered at that same moment, carrying their swords.

"Where were you guys?" Marco asked.

"Sparring." Saul said as he sat in a chair.

"I won." Juan gloated.

"You cheated." Saul muttered.

"Guys. This is going to be revolutionary." Mick got everyone's attention once again.

"What did you come up with?" Anthony asked as he slumped down in a chair.

"This." Mick pointed to a wall. On the wall was some sort of machine. It was the Animal Strike logo but in a more 3D shape and with what looked to be a barrel, as if it functioned to shoot something out of it. On the top was a funnel that allowed something to be put inside the machine. On its side, was a big green button.

"What is that?" Alicia asked.

"Well, recently, I got to thinking. If we really are going to have twenty rangers on this team, we can't have them all deploying to defeat one monster. So, I created, the Bingo Striker. It is a machine that'll let us choose a total of five or six rangers for a mission, depending on the threat level of course." Mick said proudly.

"Finally, we can play extreme bingo. I call first caller." Anthony said as he stood up.

"What's extreme-"Jisoo stopped as Mikey put his hand in front of her face.

"Don't ask. Please don't ask." Mikey pleaded

"Mick, wouldn't having all of us out there to destroy the monsters be easier?" Osvaldo asked.

"That may be true, but you have to remember that Axis isn't the only enemy." Mick answered quickly.

"He's right. First of all, there's Caste. Then, there's Hunter and his task force who are also looking for us. If we are all together, I'll be easier for us to be either destroyed or captured, no matter who the enemy is." Mikey informed as he thought about it.

"That's right. And if we are all separated," Juan began.

"Then it'll be harder for them to catch or destroy us all. And if they do managed to catch or destroy one of us, there will be more of us to keep fighting." Saul finished.

"Exactly. Which is why I came up with this. We put the batteries in the funnel on the top. The batteries are placed inside the chamber. After I push this button, the chamber begains to spin around and five or six batteries are shot out at random. The chosen rangers will be the ones for the mission." Mick continued his explanation.

"Makes sense." Anthony said.

"I like it." Darell pointed a finger as he nodded before crossing his arms.

"GUYS!!!!!!" Everyone turned to the entrance where Sakura came running in.

"Why are you yelling?" Eduardo asked.

"Because it's finally real. It's finally real!!" Sakura kept yelling.

"What is?" Eduardo said.

"Love Alarm! Look, you can download it off the App Store." Sakura said as she showed off her phone.

"Love Alarm? What is that?" Anthony asked.

"It is a fictional app that allows the user to detect someone who loves them within a 10 mile radius, as long as they both have the app on and active." Neo explained while looking a little suspicious.

"Fictional no more. You guys have got to try it." Sakura opened the app and on her screen was a blue screen with a white outline of a heart in the middle along with three loading bars going around the heart. At the bottom of the screen was currently the number 0. At the top Of the screen was a sentence, "No one within a 10m radius loves you".

In an instant, a shared "Huh?" Went throughout the room.

"Does it really work?" Rosé asked as she walked up to Sakura.

"Yup. I just found out that three of my coworkers have a fondness for me." Sakura smiled.

"Makes sense. You're the youngest teacher at our school, basically in the world, and you are hot." Anthony said and got the attention of everyone. "What?" Anthony said before feeling the full force of Cynthia's kick.

"So, if we all use this, we can find out who likes who here?" Lisa asked.

"Yea. We should all do it." Sakura said.

"Ha ha... ha ha ha ha." Saul began laughing as he began talking steps backwards.

"What's so funny?" Jisoo asked.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that an app can help me find out who around me likes me. That sounds ridiculous and stupid." Saul walked up to Sakura and flicked her forehead.

"You would say that, considering you already know that no one loves you." Sakura fired at him, causing the boy to look at her with a fire in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Saul looked at the girl straight in the eyes.

"You heard me. No one likes you." Sakura felt weird letting that one go. She didn't mean to but she already did.

"I see. Ok. If you all want to believe some stupid app, then go for it. Just know that it's not something that actually works." Saul leaned against the table in the middle.

"I gotta agree with Chul, on this one. The app does sound a bit skeptical." Juan chimed in as he looked at it. Eduardo shivered as he turned to face him.

"Well you two don't have to get it. How about the rest of you?" Sakura asked as she shook her phone.

"Why not." Alicia said as she pulled her phone out.

"You're actually doing it. Then I guess I'll do it too." Cynthia followed as Jazmine joined her.

"Guess I'm in. It was a pretty good show after all." Lisa pulled out her own phone, as did the other idols. The guys all seemed a bit hesitant. In the end, Mikey, Anthony, Marco, Luis, Osvaldo and Darell got it. Eduardo wasn't going to but Sakura snuck his phone out of his hoodies pocket and downloaded it. Eduardo wasn't paying much attention.

"Saul, I gotta talk to you." Eduardo said as he walked past him. Saul followed and Juan watched.

Meanwhile, the main computer sparked some sort of red energy. Inside of the computer, some sort of dark malware was making its way through the system. It seemed to be looking for something as well as destroying something but nothing looked damaged... yet.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

**_12:00 A.M._**

_Saul rode his motorcycle and parked it right outside of the facility's gates. He got off and took off his helmet, leaving it on the gas tank. He put up his hoodie as he attached a sword inside of its sheath on his back. It was, as he called it, his Tiger Sword, a katana. It was the same katana he had used in Japan for his training. After he transformed, its handle changed from black to red and it received a golden engraving._

_He looked at the big Clock Tower. It had broken windows, graffiti and the building looked old. It was clearly abandoned and it clearly has been for the last few years. He jumped over a fence and ran towards the clock towers entrance. It was unlocked of course and he walked in slowly._

_"This is just creepy." he said as he walked further in, using a flashlight as he moved some old furniture over. He then heard a big BANG!_

_He pointed the light to the back of the room. There was nothing. He then looked up. There was light. He gasped as he ran towards what looked like a stairway. He ran up ten flights before getting to the top. He saw a door, cracked open. It was where the light came from, escaping through the crack._

_Saul walked slowly towards the door and grabbed the handle. He opened the door slowly u til he heard the crack of the wood behind him. He turned around and pointed the flashlight. He saw nothing. He turned back around and opened the door. There was a single light bulb hanging from the roof. He looked around until he saw someone sitting in a chair. Their arms were tied up behind the chair and their legs were tied up to the chairs legs._

_Saul walked up forward before hearing the crack of wood again. He turned around and was kicked right in the stomach. He rolled across the floor, hitting the wall. He looked up and saw the person sitting at the chair. It was a boy. His eyes were blinded by a piece of yellow cloth. He looked up before looking back. Saul then looked to what he was looking at and he was horrified._

_"Finally, we meet." It was a wolf. Caste._

_"Who the hell are you?" Saul asked as he held his arm._

_"Hello?" The boy looked at Saul._

_"I assume you are looking for Yuki here." Caste put his hands on the boys shoulder, causing him to flinch. Saul looked at the boy and noticed a scar on his left cheek._

_"What have you done to him." Saul asked as he stood up._

_"Don't worry. He is safe here. You don't need to worry." Caste said as he walked around. He walked up to Saul and before he knew it, he was punched in the gut and then sucker punched in the face. He flew through the door, breaking it._

_"Oh, I'm not worried." A darker voice came out of Saul as his eyes glowed red._

_Saul walked out the door and noticed that the wolf was gone. He looked around before turning and grabbing him by the throat._

_"But how?" Caste asked as he felt the force of Saul's hand._

_"You underestimated me. You can do whatever you want but you aren't using the kid anymore!" Saul let go before punching him again. This power was just so sudden that Saul fell to one knee._

_"I did underestimate __you." Caste said before running out._

_"That... was too... easy..." Saul almost fell to the floor. He turned around and saw the boy still confused. Saul stood up and walked over to the boy. He pulled out the sword and cut the chains on him. He slid the sword back into its sheath._

_The boy quickly took off the blindfold and looked at Saul who looked defeated. The boy helped him up although he himself felt weak._

_"Who are you?" The boy asked._

_"I'm just a friend of your sisters. Let's get you out of here." Saul stood up and put the boys hand over his shoulder. "Yuki, your sister is waiting." Saul smiled. The boy, Yuki, looked at Saul with hope in his eyes._

_They walked out the building and Saul got on the bike first then allowing Yuki to climb on. He turned it on and quickly left the clock tower behind._

_Outside, on a nearby rooftop, Caste watched. The other two women, Yurina and Misaki, all watched as well._

_"Why did you let him go?" Misaki asked._

_"I started thinking. If Yuki is saved, Sakura will distract Saul naturally. She is no longer needed. You two begin your mission. We need to get him back to Japan. Then, back to Beast City." Caste said as he walked away. The two girls smirked._

_"That's less competition, I guess." Yurina said as she got up and walked up. Misaki stood there. She then received a phone call._

_"Hello?... How's the baby?... Yea, I'm tracking him down right now." Misaki said as she hung up. She watched the motorcycle disappear into the night. She left._

-0-0-0-0-

Saul and Eduardo walked into the battle simulator. They watched the white walls before facing each other.

"What do you want?" Saul asked.

"I have serious concerns right now." Eduardo said as walked around the room.

"About." Saul leaned against the wall.

"About the Silver Ranger." Eduardo said, almost sounding scared.

"What about him?" Saul continued.

"Well... you see... he sort of..." Eduardo struggled to find the words.

"He destroyed the Wind Ninja Academy." Saul said calmly as he looked at the empty walls.

"How did you know?" Eduardo asked.

"Don't worry about how I know. No one else knows either way. Besides, what's the real problem?" Saul asked and Eduardo froze.

"What?" Eduardo's voice shook.

"What's the problem?" Saul asked again.

"What do you mean what's the problem. He destroy the academy. All the new friends I made. My... my best friend." Eduardo looked down.

"Yuki Akashi." Saul said plainly.

"You know Sakura's brother?" Eduardo looked at him.

"I know Sakura so what did you expect. What Juan did wasn't him. He was under the influence of Zaku." Saul said as he walked over to Eduardo.

"But he still did it." Eduardo clenched his fist.

"But he was under the influence." Saul said.

"He... he killed my best friend. He killed a bunch of people and you accepted him into the team so quickly. He fought us. You accepted him. He was the reason we almost destroyed London. You accepted him. It was his idea to capture the girls. The same girls you like. You remember. Rosie, Lili, Nini, Jichu-" Eduardo stopped suddenly as he was punched right in the face.

"I accepted him because we need him. I don't care otherwise. Whether he's family or not, I don't care. I just want to finish off Axis. After seeing his true form, I need all your power. I don't care about your stupid feelings." Saul turned to walk away.

"You're a liar. You're just using that as a cover." Eduardo got up.

"Whatever." Saul said as he continued walking away.

"He's not worthy." Eduardo said as he stood up. Saul stopped.

"If he wasn't worthy, he wouldn't have been chosen by an animal spirit. Listen, if it were up to me, I would take all the spirits for myself. Unfortunately, they chose hosts. You are one of those hosts." Saul seemed angry.

"Why?" Eduardo asked.

"Eddie. As much as I hate to admit it, you guys were chosen because you have a sense of justice. Why I got chosen, I still don't know. For now, you have to push this problem under the rug. When the time is right, you can confront him about it, if you feel that it's absolutely necessary." Saul left the room.

Eduardo turned away. He then felt the vibration of his phone. He turned around and saw Sakura coming in. He pulled out his phone and saw the app that everyone was talking about. The heart in the middle was red and the message said, "One person within a 10m loves you." Eduardo looked up and turned off his phone.

"Not possible." He said as he turned back to the wall.

"Hey. Need someone to talk to." Sakura say down next to him.

"No." Eduardo said simply.

"We all heard the yelling and by the looks of it, Saul was angry and you didn't win whatever argument you had." Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter." Eduardo said.

"Well, talk to me." Sakura didn't give up as she ignored his last words. She bumped him from the side. Eduardo turned her and sighed.

"Why do you care so much?" Eduardo asked.

"Because I'm a teacher, and that's how teachers are. Now talk." Sakura said as she pushed him playfully.

"Fine, but let's talk later." Eduardo stood up.

"Ok, but I'm going to make you talk." Sakura said as she walked to the exit. Eduardo smiled and shook his head as he followed.

As everyone entered the room, the alarm went off. Mick ran over to the computer. He looked at the image on the screen.

"Just in, theres reports of a break in at the down town Beast City Bank building." Mick reported.

"Beast City Bank! I keep my money there." Anthony said as he stood up.

"So what, it's just a bank. Let the cops take care of it." Saul sat Anthony back down.

"That is what we should do but there's two problems. First of all, a lot of the police force are also trying to stop a riot that broke out over Love Alarm because someone said it was stupid." Everyone looked at Saul who whistled casually and looked away. "And second, this footage was taken from the banks cameras." Mick pushed a button and an image of the monster Computron appeared.

"Guess that settles it. Let's move-" Saul was stopped as Mick ran past him.

"If everyone would, please place your batteries into the machine." Mick said as he pointed at the Bingo Striker.

"Do we have to." Anthony groaned.

"Yes. We can't have you all out there." Mick said. The rangers all went one by one and out their batteries in on the top.

Mick wiggled his fingers as he raised his hand and pushed the button on the side. The Bingo Striker began spinning as it played catchy disco-like music. Everyone bobbed their heads and got into the beat until the striker began shooting, with force.

The first battery was the silver battery. It flew in the air and Juan caught it, sliding back a bit. The second one was the black battery and Anthony jumped up to catch it only to fall onto the ground, hard. The third battery was the purple battery and Luis jumped to the side to catch it. The fourth battery was the yellow battery and Alicia caught it with ease. The fifth and final battery flew faster than the others and was aimed at Rosé. It flew so fast that no one could see it. As it came closer to its target, Saul caught it before it hit. Rosé flinched and Lisa caught her.

Saul looked at the battery which was smoking. He looked back at Rosé who was breaking heavily. Saul then turned over to Mick with a concerned look.

"Looks like I still have to work on the shooting calibration." Mick rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's go!" Saul called out as he tapped Rosé's shoulder before leaving. The others who were chosen followed.

Rosé looked at him and she looked down at her phone. The number zero was big. She sighed as she turned it off and sat down to calm herself down.

-0-0-0-0-

"Finally, I'm finished." Computron said as he ran off leaving behind a group of people who were scared.

He ran out into the open and ran down a street only to be shot. Computron looked up as smoke came off his body. Saul and the team arrived and aimed their summoned Strike Blasters at the monster.

"Hey man, if you want to open a bank account, there's easier ways to do it." Anthony said as the rangers walked up to him.

"So funny." Computron shot at the rangers who all moved out of the way.

"Less talking, more fighting." Saul said as he out his battery in and transformed.

"Here we go." Juan said as he followed.

"Great." Anthony groaned as the last three followed.

"Not so fast. Zenku!" Computaron yelled and from out of nowhere, a bunch of coyote-like monsters jumped out

"Caste's monsters." Red said as he ran over. He pulled out his sword and slashed at the monsters. The others followed.

"I should get going." Computron started taking slow steps backwards.

"Where do you think you are going?" Santi appeared behind him.

"Nowhere! Just watching the coyotes fight." Computron said.

"Who's that?" Red asked.

"You're worst enemy." Santi yelled as he began running but Black crashed into him.

"Argh. Thanks for breaking my fall." Black stood up but was kicked by Santi.

"You piece of shit." Santi jumped onto Black and began punching him.

"Great, an annoying pest." Black said as he pushed him back and kicked him away.

Red and Silver charged at Computron while Yellow and Purple continued their battle against the Zenku. Black was now fighting Santi in the middle of an outside dining room. Black grabbed the plastic chairs and threw them at the enemy. Santi dodged them and ran towards him. Black then kicked him back before jumping over him and kicking him again from behind sending him rolling.

Red and Silver shot at Computron before pulling out their Strike Sabers and slashing at the monster. Purple then joined them as he slashed the monster from behind. Computaron began feeling weird as he fell to his knees.

"What is this?" Computaron said as he began to glow.

"It's your new power. You can hack into anything now. Try it out on the Rangers' weapons." Yui's voice came through his ear.

"Alright." The monster stood up after recovering. He then aimed at Red's weapons.

"What is he doing?" Silver asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Red said as he dashed forwards. He was about to swing his sword but Computron shot something out of his hand. It hit the sword and suddenly, the sword sparked and Red dropped it. Computaron proceeded to do the same with Silver and Purple's weapons as soon as he got sight of them both.

"What happened?" Silver said before dropping his own weapon. Purple also felt the spark and dropped his weapon.

"It seems he hacked into your weapons." Nick's voice came through.

"Quickly! Raise your power to one hundred percent!" Yui yelled.

"O-Ok!" Computron obeyed and used more energy to raise his power.

In the base, the computer panels began to spark. Mick saw this coming and jumped back, using his shapeshifting ability to turn into a rock. Everyone else jumped out of the way as the sparks blew the console up, but not completely.

"Is everyone alright?" Mikey asked as he stood up.

"I guess you can say that." Eduardo answered as he sat up.

"Oh no!" Mick stood up and looked at the screen. Green and red streaks of code traveled throughout it.

"What's wrong Mick?" Mikey asked.

"It seems like there's some sort of virus in our base's system. Which means we can't access anything. That includes the Zords." Mick said as he started typing.

"The zords? So we can't use them?" Osvaldo asked.

"No. And if we don't stop this, it'll make its way into the zords themselves. Or even worse..." Mick turned to face two doors on the side of the room, both of them in different corners. They were both large silver doors with golden handles as well as huge black imprinted signs saying "Do Not Enter".

Back on the battlefield, the rangers all flew in the air after being blasted by some sort of green energy beam. They all fell hard but got back up quickly.

"Now, use the app." Yui commanded.

"Roger that!" Computron looked up into the air as he sent data to some sort of satellite that was currently orbiting the Earth.

At that moment, instantly, phoned around the world went off with notifications of Love Alarm showing up. Black, Yellow and Purple all felt their own phones buzz. They pulled them out and saw a big number in their app, 150.

"What's with the number?" Luis asked.

"Uh, I'm starting to have regrets about this." Black said as he looked at it.

"Guys, look." Yellow pointed out to the two. Hidden behind walls and trees were a ton of people taking videos. They noticed that the rangers were watching them and they began to get rowdy.

"Go Black Ranger!" A group of girls yelled out as they threw their hands in the air.

"You rock Yellow!" A group of guys cheered.

"Purple ranger! You are so cool!" Another group of girls cheered as they admired him.

"We have fans?" Black asked.

"Of course we do. We are Power Rangers after all." Yellow said, feeling a bit more confident in herself and in her choice to become a ranger.

"I thought people hated us because of the whole England thing." Purple said before hearing the louder roars of the girls.

"Now that they are distracted, I'll leave." Computron caught on to the plan.

"Ha!" Red and Silver jumped forward and slashed the monster once again, finishing off a few Zenku that were left.

"What the! How come you aren't distracted?!" Computron asked as he stood up.

"We didn't download the stupid app. And from the looks of it, you created that app." Red said as he tapped his sword against his left shoulder.

"Argh!" Computron took a few steps back.

"Well played rangers. Looks like you two know when an app is stupid. We'll meet again soon. Hope those idols of yours don't lose all their money. Shoot em'" Santi motioned with his hand before he turned around and left.

"With pleasure!" Computron held up his USB hand and charged up some green energy mixed with red energy. He then aimed it at the rangers.

"Guys!" Red called for the other three who were too involved with the fans.

"Let me try!" Silver summoned his shield and stood in front of Red.

"See ya later, Rangers!" Computron said coldly as he shot at them. It hit the shield but the shield was enough.

The two rangers were sent flying as an explosion occurred behind them. They fell to the ground, the broken shield falling.

"I just waxed that shield." Silver said as he coughed.

"Bastard." Red said simply as he held his stomach.

Computaron was gone. The two rangers stood up. They turned to the side where the other three came running.

"What happened?" Purple asked.

"You three were just tricked." Silver pulled out his Strike Blaster and shot at the walls and trees. Suddenly, the fans were gone.

"Those people... weren't real?" Black asked.

"I saw the cameras on the walls and trees when I fell down. Now, we need to figure out how he did it along with how he created the app, Love Alarm." Silver said as he put his fingers in his chin, going into deep thought.

"We should return to base." Red said. Everyone nodded and they were off.

"Oh Red Ranger. You seem like such an interesting person. I can't wait to meet you." Yui said as she stood up from where she sat, in front of a bunch of computer screens that watched the streets of Beast City.

-0-0-0-0-

"How does it work Sakura?" Rosé asked as she tapped her phone.

"It works easily. As long as the other person has their Love Alarm on, you'll be able to know whether they like you or not." Sakura explained. Neo watched from the corner as he played a game of chess with Sebastian who was bored out of his mind.

"So, if the other person has their app on, we can see if they like us as in they have feelings for us?" Jennie asked.

"Yup. And, they'll be able to see if you also like them or not." Sakura almost smiled deviously.

"Oh~ So we can find out if you guys like Chul or not." Sebastian said as he moved a piece. Neo then made his move fast.

"Checkmate." Neo smirked as he opened his book and began to read, leaving Sebastian surprised and upset.

"Chul is Saul right?" Jisoo whispered over to Sakura.

"Yup. It's his nickname that only his family and closest friends know." Sakura smiled as she answered and tapped on her phone.

"Well, I think we can all agree when we say that Saul is a great friend." Rosé said. The room went silent as a chess piece fell to the floor, Neo closed his book, creating a small force of wind that blew his hair back.

"Yup. We talked about it. Not just him though, all of you." Lisa clarified and smiled.

"I guess we can let Love Alarm be the judge of that." Sebastian said as he picked up the chess piece.

"It won't make a difference even if he had it. He's just a friend like the rest of you are." Jennie said as she flipped her hair Uber her shoulder.

"My queens." Neo whispered to himself.

Near the entrance, a battery fell and rolled out into the open. Saul walked in and grabbed it, flipping it up in the air before catching it and going to the computer. The other four entered and looked as if they had just been in the middle of something awkward.

"Saul, we have a big problem in the big rooms." Mick said to Saul in words that confused the others.

"What do you mean?" Saul asked.

"Well we have a problem everywhere. It seems that some sort of virus has entered our base's system. I've been trying to get it out and I've been eighty-eight percent successful but I'm starting to think that this virus wasn't just made for the base's systems. It's as if it was aiming for something else. Which is why I bring up the big rooms. We should check it out." Mick explained carefully.

"Don't worry about it, I've sealed those rooms tighter than a bank vault. For now, we need to focus on the base's systems. We just found out that the Love Alarm app was created by the monster." Saul informed as he sat down.

"Really?" Mick asked.

"Yea. I downloaded it just in case and it seems it's true. This app was acting really strange when I used a regular VPN app. It's as if it's connected to some sort of WiFi network that is public or something." Saul said as he handed over his phone. Juan had done the same and handed over his phone as well. Over with the idols, a one appeared on each of their screens. They looked at Saul who didn't seem to pay any attention to them. Sakura looked at Saul's phone, catching a glimpse at the number.

"The evidence is also in the battle. When we battled the monster, he activated Love Alarm so that Anthony, Alicia and Luis would get distracted." Juan sat down as he spoke.

"Well, this should be enough. I'll look for a way to destroy the virus and delete the app off of phones and virtual stores everywhere." Mick said as he grabbed Juan's phone and went to work.

"Delete the app guys." Saul commanded. The guys moved their phones out quickly with Eduardo pulling his out just to be surprised to see that he had it. The girls all seemed hesitant but followed.

"Not you four. I have a plan. If I can hack into the app on your phones, I may be able to trick the monster." Juan said as he walked up to the idols.

"He did give us his next target." Saul said as he stood up straight.

"YG Entertainment." Juan said as he turned to a computer screen and he pulled up security footage from the outside of the building.

"Let's move out then. He should be heading their now." Saul said. The chosen rangers headed out again along with the idols.

"Saul's phone said four." Sakura began talking to herself. Neo followed the rangers after hearing her.

"Computron before he becomes one of the biggest digital criminals on the planet. Interesting." Sebastian said as he threw a chess piece in the air.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul and Yuki arrived in front of the apartment complex that Saki and Sakura were living in. They got off the bike and Saul helped Yuki walk. They walked into the building and went up the stairs. Yuki then felt his chest hurt and he fell to his knees._

_"Yuki, are you ok?" Saul asked as he got down to his level._

_"Yea. Go get my sister. I don't want her to be totally surprised. She's gonna start acting all grown-uppy." Yuki chuckled but his side hurt._

_"Try to get up. I'll get your sister then." Saul said as he ran up to the last floor._

_He arrived at the apartment door and he knocked. He waited for an answer._

_"Saki? Are you home?" Saul called before remembering that Saki could've been asleep. She had been with her friends all day and she must have been tired. It was now one thirty in the morning. Then he remembered that Saki said that Sakura was going away for the weekend._

_"Damn, guess Yuki's going to have to wait. I'll just have him stay in my room for now and I'll sleep on the couch." Saul said to himself before hearing the door unlock._

_"I've been waiting." Sakura opened the door. She wore a while, silk robe. It was untied and it seemed to show her white lingerie._

_"Sakura?" Saul said as he looked her up and down._

_"I've been waiting to play with you." Sakura grabbed Saul by his hoodie and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_"Sakura!" Saul pushed her back. He felt weird as his eyes flashed as little. "No!" Saul said as he shook his head. He then grabbed Sakura and kissed her. They began making out but Saul stopped it once again._

_"Wait! We can't do this. At least, not tonight." Saul said as he tied up Sakura's robe. He took off his hoodie and he put it on Sakura._

_"What do you mean. We can have fun." Sakura said passionately._

_"Sakura, I found your brother." Saul said, surprising the girl._

_"What?" Sakura looked at him as her expression changed._

_"I found your brother." Saul said as he felt Yuki's presence. He turned to the side and revealed Yuki._

_"Hey sis." Yuki said casually but seemed to be creeped out by what had just happened._

_"Yuki? Yuki? Yuki!" Sakura hugged the boy. Saki came running out._

_"Ani, what's happening?" Saki asked as she rubbed her eyes._

_"We'll talk about it inside." Saul said as he guided everyone inside and closed the door behind them._

-0-0-0-0-

Computron came close to the facility. He looked up and down the building. He chuckled softly.

"You ready for this?" Santi asked.

"Time to begin." Computron began walking forward.

"Let's try it." Both Santi and the monster turned around. They saw Saul standing with the four idols of BLACKPINK.

"This app. Will it really tell us if we are right for each other?" Rosé said loud and clearly.

"Yes. We'll see which one of you loves me and which one doesn't." Saul said.

"Interesting." Santi crossed his arms.

"If any of you loves me, will there be a chance?" Saul asked.

"Maybe, I can't say for sure. For now, all I can say is that the connection to YG's Money vault is on my phone and that is one of the factors that will help us decide if we can be with you or not."

Jennie said but cringed a little. Saul turned his head a bit and they saw Black shrugging. He had clearly been the wrong choice to send any lines to anyone.

"Connection to the money vault. I need to take the chance now." Computron aimed his USB.

"Let's try it out." Saul held up his phone. The girls did the same. They turned on the app.

"Got it!" Computron said as he launched his USB.

_Ding_

"Got you!" Silver jumped up into the air and shot at the monster. The monster fell to the floor and the chip he had gotten recently fell to the floor, destroyed.

"What!" Computron yelled as he looked at the destroyed pieces of technology.

"You see, I'm a pretty smart guy. I noticed something that looked out of place when we first fought. That chip. I created a distraction, with some pretty bad lines if I do say so myself," Silver turned to Black who appeared with the other two, "In order to get you to believe that Jennie's phone had a connection to YG's money. You fell for the trap and I managed to destroy the chip easily."

"This is impossible." Computron said as he punched the floor.

"I'm not sticking around for this." Santi said as he turned around and disappeared in a storm of black clouds and lighting.

"I'm going to destroy you." Computron charged at the rangers.

"Ha!" Red jumped up and slashed at the monster with his Tiger Sword.

"Our phones dinged." Jennie said as she and the other girls were hidden.

"And so did his." Jisoo added. The girls looked at each other before looking at the battle.

"You didn't even let the app get popular.'it's only been a day!" Computron said as he punched Red and Black back. Yellow sped around him and kicked him into Purple's fist. Silver then jumped up and slashed with his Strike Saber followed by a shot from his Strike Blaster.

"Didn't need to. The app is stupid and shouldn't exist. Besides, it has too much power." Red said as he shot and slashed. The monster fell back.

"You seem pretty pathetic for a big time monster." Yellow called out and Computron was pissed off.

"I'll destroy you all." Computron yelled.

Computron began shooting energy attacks at the rangers who all jumped out of the way. Black summoned his Axe as Purple summoned his Nunchucks. They began pummeling the monster, pushing him back. Yellow then spun around him again and slashed at him with her Cheetah Claws.

Red and Silver then followed the attacks. Red used his sword and hit the monster with a fire attack. Silver, who's shield was currently under repairs, was attacking with his Strike Saber. He slashed while moving the sword around. He then paused for a second as he watched the monster move.

"Got it!" Silver shifted his body to the side, allowing an energy ball to fly past him. He then stabbed his sword right through the monsters face.

"Argh!" Computron felt the pain and fell to his knees.

"How did you figure out his weak spot?" Purple asked as he realized what Silver did.

"He's a computer. I figured his technology would be all connected to his brain. So, his face was the obvious weak point." Silver explained to purple.

"Time to finish you!" Red pulled out his battery and inserted it into his sword.

**Tiger!**

"Tiger Fire Flash Strike!" Red yelled as he held the sword up. The sword was set ablaze as it flashed and blinded the monster. Red then jumped up and spun around, bringing the sword flying and flaming itself into the monster. The monster yelled as he flew up into the sky.

"I should've installed a firewall defense system!" Computron yelled as he went flying and then he blew up.

"Done and done." Red dusted off his hands.

"That monsters death line didn't make sense." Black said as he scratched his helmet.

"You still have a job to do." Caste aimed his sniper from a nearby rooftop. He then shot the bullet that caused the monsters to grow.

"My Virus will become stronger as I grow!" Computron yelled as he began terrorizing the city.

"Shit, what are we gonna do. Our zords don't necessarily combine to make a Megazord." Luis mentioned.

"I got you covered." Mick said as he pushed the button on the Bingo Striker. "I figured this would be a problem so I figured that if I pushed the button one more time on the Bingo Striker, the next battery that comes out decides which one of the Megazords to use based on the ranger who is chosen." Mick explained as the battery was shot out. Darell caught his battery.

"Guess we rolling out." Darell said as he ran out. Osvaldo and Jazmine followed.

As Computron continued his rampage, the Dino Zords arrived. They attacked the monster. Computaron fell back as the Megazord was formed. Silver then felt a small headache as the Rangers came together in the cockpit.

"Let's get it done." Silver spoke in a darker tone.

"No!" Red spoke in a darker tone as well, feeling a headache as well.

The Tiger Zord then appeared and attacked the monster before jumping off of the Dino Strike Megazord.

"What are you doing. This will be easy." Silver asked Red.

"Why did you come out so suddenly. There's no need for you yet." Red said.

"I'll do what I-" Silver's head fell back before coming back up, "What happened?" Silver asked.

"I don't know but we got to destroy the monster." Orange said as he ignored what just happened and turned his wheel.

Computron shot his USB out. It connected to the Megazords Tricertops arm. The Megazord stopped moving as it fell onto one knee.

"What's... going... on?" Silver asked.

"Time to go for a trip." Computron said as his body stopped in place. His face disappeared from his head as green code traveled through his cable. The Megazord tried pulling the cable off but was suddenly struck with energy. The Megazords eyes changed to red.

The robot then pulled the USB cable off its arm, stood up and began rampaging. Red and the others watched.

"What's happening?" Purple asked.

"It seems like they are being hacked." Red said as he saw what was happening.

"It's true. He's trying to find a way into our base's systems in order to finish his Virus' job." Mick called through the morphers.

In the base, the computers gained the face of the monster.

"Ha ha. Soon I'll take over this entire base and everything hidden within." Computron laughed.

"So that was his goal." Red said.

"Of course it was. Why do you think we let him get defeated so easily." Santi reappeared.

"So, you're back you coward." Black walked out in front of the other rangers.

"How dare you! Black ranger, I curse you!" Santi looked as if he wanted to battle but it's as if he couldn't.

"We have to stop him." Yellow said.

"I got it! Tiger Zord! Battle Mode!" Red yelled as he jumped up into his zord.

"Battle Mode? No you don't." Santi jumped after him but he was tackled by Black.

The Tiger Zord, in battle mode, jumped into the battle. It slammed the Dino Strike Megazord which seemed to be heading somewhere.

"Guys. Get the Megazord back in control!" Red called as his Zord held the Megazord back by its arms.

"We're trying to." Gold said.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure this guy is heading towards the biggest electricity towers in the city. I think he wants to hack everything in the city by taking control of it." Orange said as he saw the coordinates set in the Megazords cockpit.

"Get him out!" Red said as the robot kicked the giant robot.

"I'm working on it." Mick said as he typed quickly on his computer.

The Megazord managed to push back the Tiger Zord. Red spun his wheel and turned around. He grabbed the cable that was on the ground.

"Mick, is it done?" Red asked as the Tiger Zord ran towards the giant robot, dragging the monsters lifeless body around.

"Almost." Mick said.

The Tiger Zord lunged at the Zord, connecting the cable to the Megazord arm. The Megazord took it off again. The Tiger Zord grabbed it once more and plugged it into the back of the Megazord. The Megazord didn't care.

"Huh?" Red said.

"I can't get it, the code keeps rewriting itself." Mick said as he struggled.

"And he's already appearing on screens everywhere!" Mikey yelled as everyone watched the one camera that still worked.

"Oh no. His virus is going to take over the entire city." Marco chimed in.

"I see now. Disconnect it!" Red said.

"What?" Gold asked.

"Disconnect the Tricertops Zord and connect the Tiger Zord." Red said as he threw up a battery. Orange caught it.

"Will it even work?" Raptor asked.

"I noticed something. When I connected the monsters cable back into the Tricertops Zord, he took it off. Then, when I connected it to the Megazords back, he didn't care. I'm going to assume that the Triceratops Zord is like some sort of doorway to our systems." Red explained his thinking.

"Makes sense." Silver said.

"Now, disconnect and connect!" Red yelled.

"It's worth a try." Orange said as he put the battery to the console. The Tricertops Zord jumped off the Megazord and landed on the ground, defeated. The Tiger Zord roared as it shifted into a different size and attached itself to the Megazord.

"Here I come." Red jumped up into the cockpit. Inside the cockpit, Red sat in the middle.

"Hey, why are you in the middle?" Orange asked as he turned around.

"Because, I'm the leader." Red stood up and slapped Orange's helmet.

"Why you little." Orange was about to start a fight.

"What's... going... on!" Comoutron suddenly disappeared from screens everywhere. His conscious was returned to his body, his face reappearing on his head.

"Let's begin!" Silver said as he made the robot moved forward. The robot punched the monster square in the face. The Megazord then grabbed the monster and punched him again. The monster fell back but managed to punch back.

"Come at me!" The monster aimed his USB at the Megazord again.

"Burn!" Red yelled as the Tiger's Zords body became extremely hot. It burned the USB cable.

"What! Impossible!" Computron held up his hand that looked to be burning. Computron was punched in the face again.

"Let's go with a final move." Silver said. The Megazord pumped its tiger arm up as it began to grow fire. It's wings then extended.

"Dino Strike Fire Punch!" The Rangers all yelled in unison. The Megazord then launched itself forward, flying through the air quickly. The Megazord, with its hand in front of it, crashed into the monster. The robots fist went through the monsters body. The monsters body began to spark.

"This... is... Can Not Compute." The monster said as he stepped back before falling over and blowing up, leaving only a small stream of code moving away from the battle.

"We did it!" Orange cheered.

"Yes we did." Red lifted his legs up and put his feet on top of Orange's helmet.

"Hey!" Orange stood up, dropping Red's feet.

"What was that strange headache." Juan said as he stood up remembering that sudden blackout at the beginning of the robot battle.

"Are you ok, Silver?" Gold asked.

"Yea. I'm good." Silver said.

"Hold him back." Orange prepared to punch as Raptor held Red back. Red then hit Raptor with a head butt and then kicked Orange.

"I am victorious." Red held his arms up in the air in victory.

_~Inside Juan's mind~_

_"Why did you stop me!" Dark Juan demanded._

_"Because the time is not right. There will be a time where we take control. We can't interfere with the rangers until then." Dark Saul said as he began walking away._

_"This better be true!" Dark Juan yelled._

-0-0-0-0-

"So your app rung?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, but I think it's because of the monster." Lisa said.

"Sure it was." Sakura said as she looked at the four girls who blushed.

"Guys! I'm finished. We're going to play Extreme Bingo. Get ready!" Anthony said as he and Steel ran by the girls.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Steel commented.

"No, we can't and won't play that!" Mikey yelled as he ran after them.

Inside of one of the big doors, Saul and Mick stood by a panel with various buttons. They looked at a circular platform that had tubes, one on the roof and one on the bottom.

"Turn it on." Saul said. Mick nodded and pushed a button. From both tubes, green energy began to emerge and the tubes shot out green beans of energy. The beams connected and created a cylinder of energy.

"It's always incredible to see this activate." Mick said as he admired the energy that was now flowing as if it were traveling water.

"We can never tell anyone about this." Saul said as he crossed his arms. He noticed streams of red energy every few seconds, traveling through the energy.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mick asked.

"Commence the cleaning. The Morphing Grid doesn't clean itself, you know." Saul said as he walked over to where Mick stood and pushed a button. The energy began to grow stronger as the red energy seemed to disappear.

-0-0-0-0-

"You have failed me." Caste walked up to Yui and Santi who stood in front of him, looking down.

"I am sorry, master. Pui Yi's plan failed because she was too confident." Santi said as he turned to her.

"Did it though." Yui smiled as she pulled up a closed laptop. She opened it revealing a green screen with a face. Computron's face. She then took out the computer chip she had given the monster.

"What's this?" Caste asked.

"You see, I managed to upload Computrons conscious into this chip which I connected to this computer. He is currently resting and will begin his process of waking up. He also left a little surprise for the rangers that will awaken when he awakes once again." Yui smiled as she explained.

"I see. That was smart of you." Caste pointed his dagger at her. "Santi. Put the computer away, in a safe location."

"Yes sir." Santi said as Yui closed the laptop which contained a sleeping Computron. The boy left, groaning as he did.

"Good job Yui. You are free to leave." Caste said as he was about to walk away.

"Uh, master. I wanted to asked something." Yui said.

"What is it?" Caste asked.

"I wanted to ask if I could have a shot... at the red ranger?" Yui asked, feeling a bit scared of the answer.

"As in you want to fight him?" Caste asked.

"Yes, I want to test him and see if he's worthy of you." Yui looked down.

"Do what you want but if it gets in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you." Caste said in a cold tone before leaving and disappearing.

"I warn you that if you go after him, I'll defeat you." Yui looked up at a fire escape. A woman stood there looking down at her.

"Who are you?" Yui asked.

"The red rangers future lover." The woman revealed herself to be Yume. The two girls stared daggers into each other.

-0-0-0-0-

"Anthony, you still have the app don't you?" Luis asked.

"Nope, my iPhone was destroyed." Anthony replied quickly.

"Liar. I see your phone in your hand." Darell tripped Anthony and caught his phone.

"You bastards!" Saul chased after him.

"Pass it!" Luis called as he followed. Osvaldo and Mikey also followed. Eduardo was in a conversation with Sakura. The rest of the girls were talking as they walked. Juan walked alone. He then stopped for a minute.

He looked up as he felt a weird feeling. It was as if he heard some muffled screaming. He looked around. He gained a saddened expression as he began to walk again.

Up on a small cliff, a woman on her knees looked down. She looked to be around eighteen years old. She had long brown silky hair. She wore a blue blouse with a black school blazer over it. She wore a black and white ruffled skirt and black shoes with long white socks that went up to her knees. She was currently tied up and handcuffed. She also had duct tape on her mouth. She seemed to be screaming as she watched Juan leave.

"Stop your yelling!" A voice called. The girl turned and began shivering in fear.

Behind her stood a big looking monster. It looked like a mix between a jaguar, a lion and a tiger. It was a mix of colors. Red, blue, yellow, crimson, navy and green. It's main body was red, blue and yellow. It's arms and legs were crimson and navy. It's head was green. It had red eyes that were slanted and it wore a mask that covered its mouth. It wore a ripped ninja uniform along with a belt. On his uniform, were ripped symbols of the Wind Ninja Academy and the Thunder Ninja Academy. It had a tail came out of its butt and it's hands and feet had claws. The colors made it look deformed.

"Get up!" The monster grabbed her.

"Let her go!" The monster turned around and saw two figures emerge.

"Ah, the Rangers with the power of thunder. Although, you aren't the originals." The monster said as he looked at them.

The first figure had a crimson colored ranger suit with black colored lightning patterns and silver chainmail-like sleeves. His helmet looked like a falcons head, with black eyes on each side. The black visor looked like a falcons mouth when open. On the forehead of the helmet a golden beak was attached. The suit itself had a similar look to the Crimson Thunder Rangers suit except that the symbol was replaced with a falcon styled number 13, inside of a black falcon head motif inside of a big circle. He had a golden belt with the Animal Strike logo and the falcon styled number 13. He had golden armor wrapped around his forearms. He wore crimson colored boots with black heels and golden collars. He also had golden shinguards that went up to his knees. He had golden shoulder pads with sharp ends. He had two holsters with weapons. In his right holster was his Strike Blaster and in his left holster was his Strike Saber. On his back, he had another weapon that looked like a staff colored in crimson and black with pointed edges.

The second figure had a navy colored ranger suit with black colored lightning patterns and silver chainmail-like sleeves. His helmet looked like a jaguars head, with black eyes on each side. The black visor looked like a jaguars mouth when open. The helmet had black spots like on a jaguar. The suit itself had a similar look to the Navy Thunder Rangers suit except that the symbol was replaced with a jaguar styled number 14, inside of a black jaguar head motif inside of a big circle. He had a silver belt with the Animal Strike logo and the jaguar styled number 14. He had silver armor wrapped around his forearms. He wore navy colored boots with black heels and silver collars. He also had silver shinguards that went up to his knees. He had silver shoulder pads with sharp ends. He had two holsters with weapons. In his right holster was his Strike Blaster and in his left holster was his Strike Saber. On his back, he had another weapon that looked like a staff colored in navy and black with pointed edges.

"Raiyu!" The navy colored ranger said as he shifted the right side of his body forward, clenching his fist.

"Let Yuriko go already! We held up our end of the deal. We helped you find the Rangers." The crimson colored ranger said as he shifted the left side of his body forward.

"Hmm, let me think about it, No!" The monster, Raiyu, said before laughing.

"What?" Crimson said.

"You promised." Navy stepped forward.

"Change of plans. Destroy the Power Rangers. If you destroy them, it would make me the most feared villain in the galaxy. No. The universe!" Raiyu laughed as the girl, Yuriko cried.

"Yuriko." Navy held out his hand as he felt hopeless.

"Fine. We'll destroy the rangers but you have to let her go. Deal?" Crimson walked up closer to the monster.

"Deal. Now, I have business to attend to." Raiyu said as he summoned lighting and disappeared along with the girl.

"Yuriko!" Crimson also felt hopeless.

"Are we really going to fight the rangers?" Navy asked.

"We have no choice." Crimson said as he turned to see the sunset. He clenched his fist and shook a little.

He was filled with anger. Thunder began to rumble as clouds quickly filled the sky. The sun was now gone. Lighting began falling from the sky. The thunder now roared. The rangers stood tall as it began to rain. Lighting flash behind them and they were gone in an instant.

**A Storm is Coming!**


	26. Thunder and Lightning: Part I

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership for my own characters and ideas.)

Interlude:

Neo: My king, who would've known that you have access to the Morphing Grid. You are truly the greatest King in all existence.

Saul: Keep Quiet, it's a secret that only me and Mick know about. Now even Kai knows about it. I don't want to get anyone like Tommy Oliver to find out about it.

Neo: Of course my king. Is this why you requested that only you and I be here?

Saul: Theres that. I also wanted to ask about your book. I have questions.

Neo: What is there to ask? This is simply a calendar, informing of events that lead to your accession as king. In fact, we are about to take another step towards your rule.

Saul: Really now?

Neo: Yes, my King. Let us watch as the storm arrives.

Chapter 26: Thunder and Lightning: Part I

BOOM!

The thunder roared in the sky, lighting flashing in the sky as the rumble of the thunder quieted down. It was raining heavily. It had been like this for the past three days. People preferred to stay inside than to go out. The only people going out we're those who had to work.

The zoo was closed, so the rangers were all trapped in the base's living quarters together. They did their best to do things but sometimes, they would end up fighting. They would fight over tv rights, food, pretty much anything. The only activity they would do all together as a team was train in the simulation room.

The idols, who came to visit everyday after finding out who they were and gaining an access point to the base, were currently in the home they owned in the city, being prohibited to leave due to the heavy thunderstorms. Everyone teased Saul for missing them but he just threatened them and they all shut up.

Boom!

Another roar of thunder was heard in the sky with more lighting flashing in the sky. Currently, everyone was in their own rooms, with the exception of a few who were in the living room.

"You gonna take your turn or what?" Anthony asked, the annoyance in his voice was clear.

"This game takes patience." Luis said as he took a deep breath.

"Dude, it's the game of Life, not actual life!" Anthony groaned as he crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

"Shut up! Now, blow." Luis lifted his hand over to Marco who blew gently. Luis then rolled the dice and rolled a... rolled a.

BOOM!

Mikey hit the table causing everything on the board to fall as the thunder roared again.

"Mikey! What was that for!" Anthony said.

"Sorry, just checking something out." Mikey said as he turned in his chair.

"Whatever, dude. It's not like I actually wanted to play this." Anthony stood up and went to the couch, turning on the tv.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Marco asked and he and Luis began to put away the game that Alicia had brought when she moved in.

"Jisoo's Instagram page." Mikey said.

"I hope you know that you have no chance." Neo spoke from the kitchen counter where he read a book. His personal book, the calendar that marked the steps to Saul's accession as king, was out away safely only somewhere where Neo could get it.

"You got that right." Sebastian chuckled as he made himself a sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Yea, last time I remember, Jisoo seemed to like Mikey." Alicia entered the kitchen. She brought a dirty plate and cup to the sink and she began to wash them.

"That's how it starts, I will not say it is false. But in the end, Jisoo will have eyes only for my king." Neo said as he flipped a page.

"Dude, what's up with you and the whole, 'Saul is going to be king' nonsense." Marco rolled his eyes.

"He will be king. So says this book." Neo lifted his hand up and a sphere appeared. He reached in and and pulled out a book.

"Who cares." Anthony said from his spot as he began channel surfing.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, I think Jisoo likes you and it looks like you like her too." Alicia said.

"As I said, Queen Jisoo will end up with my king." Neo spoke in an agitated tone.

"Dude, just shut up." Luis said as he sat leaned back in his chair.

"I'm with Neo on this one. I've seen it with my own eyes." Sebastian spoke as he ate his sandwich.

"What have you seen?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian grabbed his plate and ran off.

"I think I'm going to do it." Mikey stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Alicia asked as she walked to a seat.

"I'm gonna ask her out." Mikey said.

"Bad move buddy." Osvaldo appeared and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Dude, she's a big K-Pop Star. You think someone like you has a chance?" Osvaldo opened the fridge and looked for something to eat.

"You don't think I have a chance with her?" Mikey seemed defensive.

"That's not what I meant? I meant that even if you did start dating her or whatever, you can't make it public. You ever heard of what happened to Jennie?" Osvaldo closed the fridge.

BOOM!

"What happened to her?" Marco asked.

"She got into a relationship earlier last year with an idol from a some boy group and it became a huge news story. They kept it a secret and it only lasted a month. It's unknown why they broke up." Alicia explained.

"Exactly. Imagine all the pressure they felt when everyone knew. Whatever the reason may be, it won't be easy, especially with their company not allowing them to date." Osvaldo finally settled on a water bottle.

"I don't care. I can handle the pressure." Mikey said confidently.

"Dude, don't go down that road. If anything bad happens, it'll all be on you. Imagine making a false move. You're career as a photographer wouldn't even be able to take off." Osvaldo looked at Mikey with a serious face.

"How did you know I wanted a career as a photographer?" Mikey asked.

"It's obvious with your Instagram page." Osvaldo pulled out his phone and showed Mikey's profile.

"There's also another thing." Anthony chimed in as he settled on a channel.

"What is it?" Luis asked.

"He isn't famous." Anthony smirked as he let himself sink into the couch.

"What does that have to do with anything. That doesn't matter. As long as I... as long as I have love in my heart." Mikey put his hand to his chest.

"Aww!" Mikey turned to see Alicia, now with Cynthia, Jazmine and Sakura as they put their hands together as they felt touched by Mikey's words.

"Ha! Ha ha ha!" The guys all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, that just sounds so cheesy and ridiculous." Juan explained as he passed by.

"Yea man, if you really want to do something about it then I say we just stick it to their company." Osvaldo suggested.

"It's a way to gain love." Eduardo said in a depressed tone and the guys turned to see him with his head on the table.

"Guys, I'm going to do things my own way." Mikey said.

"Did you break up with your other girlfriend already?" Anthony asked as he watched the tv without moving.

"Yea, whatever happened to that?" Luis asked.

"Well, I did it. In the worst way possible." Mikey said.

"Text." The girls said simultaneously.

"Of course your would know." Mikey said.

"It's alright. We've heard about how mean she could be. I think it's for the best." Alicia voiced her opinion.

"Anthony, why are you telling everyone about what happens in my life." Mikey turned to the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anthony said without taking his eyes off the tv.

BOOM!

As the thunder roared once again, a flash of lightning filled the room. The lights began flashing before they went out. The electricity all over the living area was off.

"No!" Anthony yelled through the darkness.

"Dude, that's a hell of a thunderstorm." Darell looked out the window, watching the hard rain hit the windows.

"I wonder if the rest of the base lost power also." Luis said as he thought about it.

"It doesn't. The living quarters are the only place in the base that doesn't have a back up generator." Mikey explained.

"So we are just going to sit here in the darkness until the light comes back. I don't feel like training." Jazmine said.

"Let's go train." Juan said.

"Ugh!" The entire room echoed.

"Hey, where's Saul anyway?" Sebastian asked Neo, who continued reading no matter how dark it was.

"My king. He is facing the storm. He is preparing for the bigger storm." Neo said as he closed the book.

"I don't understand you." Sebastian said.

"I'm going to check up on him." Neo said as he walked away and disappeared.

"Ow!" Anthony said as he tripped.

"Don't touch me there!" Cynthia yelled and a huge slap was heard.

"Quickly, everyone run!" Marco yelled out as the guys dispersed and forced their way into the main command center.

-0-0-0-0-

The rainfall continued. Mr. X watched the rain from his office. It felt like every rainy day there was, he just had to look out his window. He sighed when he turned in his chair to see Zaku and Byxis in their human forms.

"Is he here?" Axis looked up at the generals.

"Yes sir. Why do we even need him? If your plan is to use this stupid music industry as a way to destroy the world, than just use already famous artists, not wannabes." Zaku spoke with a deadpanned look.

"Don't you ever show emotion, Zaku." Axis smiled as he spoke to his top general.

"He shows a lot of anger." Byxis teased as he chuckled.

"You want to go there goblin." Zaku said as he turned to him.

"Bring him in." Axis said.

"Yes sir." Zaku said as he went to open the door. In, stepped a young man with brown hair, purple yellow highlights present. He wore a black shirt with a think brown sweater. He wore black jeans and yellow sneakers.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. X?" The boy asked as he sat down in the chair that Byxis offered him.

"Yes, Han. You've come a long way from where you started in Japan. If I recall, you said you would do anything to become a star." Mr. X stood up.

"Yes, I will do anything." The boy, Han, said as he sat up. Axis smiled and gestures for Byxis to give him something.

"I usually use criminals for these types of things but I'm currently busy trying to figure out how to make my grunts stronger." Axis sat on the edge of his desk.

"What is it?" Han asked.

"It's a way to get you what you want. The only thing that stands in your way are the Power Rangers." Axis said as he turned his computer around.

"The Power Rangers? But.. but..." Han began to hesitate. Axis then grabbed the switch.

"Don't hesitate." Axis pushed the switch and pushed it into the boys body. The boy fell to the floor and he began gasping for air.

"Bring him in." Axis commanded Byxis. Byxis opened a different door. A hidden door. He pulled out a man in chains. He looked dirty and had ripped clothes.

"Master... Axis..." the man said with a cracked voice.

"Kill him." Axis said as he stepped back. The boy stood up and began transforming. His body began by transforming into scales. He became yellow and green with a mix of symbols. His head transformed into a different shape, looking like a dark cloud with a lightning bolt coming off the side. His arms gained claws designed to look like lightning bolts. The belt around his waist also had various lighting symbols. Then, his body was covered with a dark cloud as another dark cloud appeared over his head.

The monster then looked up at the man who looked up with fear in his eyes. He looked up and was about to scream until he was shocked by lighting quickly. The man burned to a crisp and there was nothing left of him. The monster began breathing heavily.

"What is that thing?" Zaku asked.

"It's Linder, my newest creation. While I started off on research with animals, I've also gained an interest in weather. I worked on this for years now but I've yet to test it. I thought, since today's thunderstorm seems to not be going away or calming down soon, I should test it. I've also upgraded the switches to work even with people unwillingly." Axis smiled deviously as he sat back in his chair. The monster stood on standby.

"Wow, you didn't even give him a chance to consider your offer." The three humans turned to see something entered from the windows. From the shadows.

"It's you." Axis said simply.

"I'm back, and I'm getting my revenge." Raiyu appeared into the light.

"Who are you?" Zaku transformed into his monster form and pulled out his sword.

"Relax, we are on the same side. Unlike that stupid wolf." Raiyu walked over to Axis.

"I see your form hasn't fully recovered." Axis looked the monster up and down.

"That's what I'm here for. I was hoping to get a little help from a star." Raiyu whispered over but the other occupants heard.

"That will not be possible. Only I can control the star and only I can grant your wish. The only problem is, I don't want to." Axis stood up and walked to the window with his arms behind his back.

"I knew you'd say that, so how about a deal. I'll defeat the rangers and then you grant me my true form." Raiyu negotiated as he walked up the the tall man.

"Ha! How are you going to do that?" Zaku let his sword fall to his side.

"By using them." Raiyu turned to the side. Everyone looked to the window. Lightning flashed and two figures appeared.

"Rangers?!" Zaku once again held up his sword, in a defensive position.

"Yes. They are my rangers. They serve me and only me. I've already given them their orders but I decided that I could also use them to impress you and convince you, Axis." Raiyu looked over at Axis who seemed impressed.

"Very interesting. Very well. If they have their orders, then they should follow them. I'll give this one chance, if you manage to defeat the rangers, then I shall grant you your true form." Axis spoke as he looked directly at the monster.

"You'll see, I'll have those rangers defeated easily." Raiyu spoke ecstatically.

"I'll even give you some help in order to achieve the goal that has been set. Take Linder with you and make sure he causes plenty of destruction." Axis sat back down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he brought his hands together.

"Bonus! I'll take it. Let's go you freak." Raiyu commanded the monster who obeyed.

"Are we really ready for this." Navy whispered to Crimson with a deep voice that seemed to conceal his real voice.

"If we want to save Yuriko, then yes." Crimson answered.

"Let's go!" Raiyu commanded. Another flash of lightning occurred and the four were gone.

"Are you sure we can trust him, master?" Byxis asked.

"Of course." Axis smirked as he sat back. Then, a knock was heard at the door. Zaku reverted back into his human form and opened it. A woman popped her head in.

"Um... Mr. X, sir. Some of us down in the studio are worried that the power won't be able to hold out and we won't be able to work today. What should we do if the power does go out?" The woman asked, speaking nervously.

"You know what, tell all the employees to go home, to be with their families. That includes you. Just make sure to do your work from home. I'm afraid this storm won't be letting up soon and to keep you here seems like torture." Mr. X turned to see the rain hitting the window.

"Are you sure, sir." The woman was surprised.

"I'm sure. And do it fast, the storm is getting stronger." Mr. X gave the woman a warm smile as he walked up to her.

"Ok sir, thank you." The woman said as she practically ran down the hall.

"You don't want your employees here?" Zaku asked.

"With them gone, it'll be easier to check on Raiyu's progress. Besides, I was telling the truth about the storm. The last time a storm like this appeared was before I was defeated by Kai!" Axis slammed his fist into the wall out of anger.

"I see." Zaku said.

"Now, shall we observe Raiyu?" Axis adjusted his tie as he sat and turned on his computer.

-0-0-0-0-

In the spirit world, the masters felt uneasy. They could hear the thunder from the outside world and it only made them uncomfortable. Most of them moved around in their seats.

"This is bad." Trench brought noise back to the silent room.

"I know. The last time the Earth experienced a storm this bad was before we defeated Axis." Niji said as she sat back and closed her eyes.

"The storms are just an indicator for what's to come. They have been revived." Kai said.

"You mean us?" The masters looked up to see two men walk in. They wore similar robes to everyone else. The first man had crimson inside of his along with a symbol on the middle, looking to be a falcons head. The second man had navy inside his along with a symbol in the middle, looking to be a jaguars head.

"Yea, you gonna blame us for this storm?" The second man said.

"Talon. Jax. It's nice of you to join us." Kai said.

"I bet it is." The first man, Talon, said.

"Haven't seen the light of day since we were defeated." The second man, Jax, commented as he looked around.

"So this storm is your doing I suppose. For being sealed for years and years." Trunks asked.

"No, we didn't create it." Jax said.

"But we do know the cause. It's the new Thunder Strike Rangers. Their power is being used by a villain who wants to become the Ultimate Ninja or whatever. He's using our guys as a way to get to his goal, now that the Wind Ninja Academy is out of the way." Talon explained in detail.

"I see. So the storm is the reaction of the spirits. If the spirits continue to be used for evil, they will reject their hosts and then..." Kai stopped and closed his eyes as he imagined something horrible.

"Then what?" Speed asked.

"Then the Earth will face its biggest and toughest storm yet, without anyway to stop it." Talon finished.

"Yea. It'll be like those movies." Jax said.

"So, we're all doomed." Horn said mildly.

"The animals chosen by Thunder and Lightning will not be pleased and they will destroy the world as a means to eradicate all evil." Kai mumbled.

"We can't let this happen. You need to warn your ranger team." Jax said.

"Well, why are the ones you chose doing this?" Wolf asked as he closed his eyes.

"They are trying to save a girl named Yuriko." Talon answered.

"Yuriko, you say?" Echo began to think.

"Yes. I know what we did when we fought Axis is unacceptable and we are trying to prevent another event like it from happening. Kai, please." Talon begged as he looked at the leader. Kai was silent.

"Don't worry, they don't need me to tell them when to stop evil." Kai said simply.

-0-0-0-0-

As the storm grew stronger, people began looking for shelter. Many people ran for cover while others drove their cars fast but carefully. There was only one person waving casually through this. It was Saul.

Many people looked at him weirdly. The thunder continued roaring and yet he was still walking, not minding the rain that was starting to create mini floods. He looked like a crazy person.

Saul walked until he got to a neighborhood. It was a specific neighborhood with big houses. It was a neighborhood strictly for celebrities and their families. The houses were big. Saul walked on until he got to the gate on the side of the entrance.

He looked around and then jumped over it. He walked for a few more minutes until he got to a street that indicated he was getting closer his destination. He arrived quickly at a home that reminded him of South Korea. He looked at the white colored house that had its lights turned on to indicate someone was home.

He ran to the house and jumped over the gate that separated the backyard from the front yard. Saul continued on and found a window where he could see in. He smiled before peeking in. He saw exactly what he came to see. The four idols were sitting around in their living room, playing with their pets and watching tv. As the thunder rumbled, he chuckled at seeing the fear they felt. They would huddle together then laugh together.

Saul smiled until another roar of thunder occurred. He watched as they did the same thing except this time, he felt something weird.

"You starting to remember?" Saul heard a voice in his head. It was the voice of his evil doppelgänger.

Saul held onto his head as he took steps back. His head began hurting like hell. He stepped away from the window. He hit the fence behind him and he slid down onto the wet grass. He put his hands on his ears as he began hearing voices.

_"You guys can't give up this opportunity. It comes once in a lifetime."_

_"I'll be your number one fan!"_

_"Four girls like me! This isn't a problem that a teenager should be facing."_

_"Be gentle."_

_"I have to go."_

_"Just remember, I'll support you no matter what."_

Saul began to scream as his head hurt more and more. He began hitting his head against the fence.

"Remember! Remember all of it! It is finally my chance!" The evil doppelgänger yelled.

_"I love you. Don't leave me."_

_"I'm just one ugly piece of shit."_

_"I can't hold you back, this is your dream."_

_"I'll wait for you."_

"No! I won't lose to you!" Saul screamed as he got up and began to run. As he ran, he didn't see where he was going. He tripped on a sprinkler head and he tumbled forward. Luckily, he stopped before hitting the pool.

He began rolling around as tears came out of his eyes. He didn't know what was happening. He could see darkness behind his eyelids. He could see his evil counterpart walking up to him, holding out a hand.

"It's time." The evil Saul said as he got closer. Saul struggled until he lost consciousness. He lay there, under the rain as thunder echoed throughout the city.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The sky was cloudy. There was a storm coming. Saul drove back to the house on his motorcycle. It had been a few days since he saved Yuki from Caste. Sakura has decided to take a vacation and took her brother to the states for a while. Saki was living alone but Saul wasn't too far._

_Saul arrived at the gate. He got off, opened the gate, and pulled in his motorcycle. He left his helmet in its place and he went to close the gate. He entered the house and saw that no one was present in the living room. They were probably in their own rooms or hanging in one specific bedroom. They always did that, especially when they went live in Instagram to chat with friends._

_Sauls sighed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple. He took a big bite out of it before going to his own room. He shut the door behind him and walked to his desk. He placed his backpack down and he pulled four files out._

_"Let's see what we got here." Saul said as he took another bite of the apple and threw his backpack to the side. He opened the first file._

_The first file had a picture of Jisoo. Saul scanned the file and did the same with the other three. The other three files belonging to Rosé, Lisa, and Jennie. He then went back to Jisoo's._

_"An actress also?" Saul said to himself. He began reading information left in the file about Jisoo._

_He then heard his phone begin to vibrate. He picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. He smiled as he answered it. _

_"Hey, Yume." Saul said casually._

_"Hi." Yume answered._

_"How've you're been?" Saul asked as he flipped a page over in the file._

_"I've been well. How about you?" Yume asked._

_"Could be better. I'm really starting to get the hang of this whole manager thing." Saul pulled out something else from under each file. The title of this piece of paper read "Possible/Confirmed Endorsement deals"._

_"Really now? No struggles?" Yume asked._

_"Nope. Well... one thing. Apparently I'm supposed to help the girls grow by getting them some endorsement deals or whatever it's called. You wouldn't happen to know anything about how to get those, do you?" Saul smirked as he opened his laptop. It turned on immediately and he entered his password. As his computer unlocked, he came to a photo of a model._

_"I can't help you there?" Yume smiled._

_"Really. I thought models got endorsements all the time." Saul smirked as he exited the page and opened a fresh one._

_"How... are you being a creep." Yume almost laughed._

_"No. Now, if you want to talk about creeps, let's talk about people taking photos of you without you noticing." Saul held back his laughter._

_"Touché." Yume laughed._

_"Anyways, I better read over everything my boss left for me. Maybe I'll figure it out." Saul sighed._

_"Well, if you ever need help, I'm always available." Yume said to him._

_"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. See ya." Saul said._

_"Bye." Yume said back._

_Saul hung up and put the phone down to his side. He then heard the rumble of thunder. He looked up and looked out his window. The dark storm clouds were getting closer._

_"Better put my bike away." Saul got up and put on his hoodie._

_He walked outside and moved the bike over the the garage that the house had. He parked the bike to the side, leaving space for a car. If only he had brought the car he got in Japan with him. As he finished, he felt the presence of two people. He hadn't felt a presence like this before so it wasn't one of the girls. Saul turned around, grabbing a wrench and holding it up._

_"Told you we shouldn't sneak up on him." Before Saul were two men. They both wore dark leather outfits with various symbols in different colors. The first man had a crimson colored symbol on the left side of his chest and the second man had a navy colored symbol on the left side of his chest._

_"If I'm correct." Saul put the wrench down as he studied the two._

_"So, you've been studying your ranger history." The second man said._

_"Yea. You two are the Thunder Rangers, Hunter and Blake. You guys are a part of the Ninja Storm team. I assume you are looking for Yuki." Saul said as he made sure his bike was covered up._

_"That's not it. We're here, looking for Kai." The first man, Hunter, clarified._

_"Looking for Kai. How do you guys know who I am? How did you know where I was? How do you know Kai?" Saul eyed the wrench._

_"We've met Kai before. He's been telling all us past rangers about the new team he is bringing together. He told us his history and then he told us you were the leader of this new team that was being built." Hunter said._

_"Then he told us where you were and he said that in the case that any of us need any help, we can contact you. He said you are meant to save the world or something." The second man, Blake, added._

_"So he just gave away my information like that? I have to have a talk with him. Anyways, Kai isn't around. Haven't seen him in a while" Saul said as he walked out of the garage and he closed it._

_"Well then, can we rely on you?" Hunter asked._

_"What do you guys want?" Saul asked straight up._

_"Have you ever heard of the mystery of Thunder Mountain?" Blake asked._

_"Never heard of it. I've never heard of Thunder Mountain either." Saul crossed his arms as he talked._

_"Well, Thunder Mountain is one of the tallest points on the Earth It's currently located a few miles away from Beast City in the Beast Mountain Range." Hunter began explaining._

_"It is said that the mountain appeared mysteriously after the worst thunderstorm ever recorded. It is also said that two giant beasts lie dormant in the mountain, only awakening when they feel threats to the environment around them." Blake continued._

_"So what do you want with me?" Saul asked._

_"Well, we have students at the Thunder Ninja Academy who went to the mountain and disappeared. We're worried about them. We've met people who claim to have seen the beasts that look mechanical. Almost like giant robots." Blake walked up to Saul and looked at his wrist._

_"Judging by all the information we've gotten from Kai, we are assuming that this has to do with the new team that's coming together." Hunter said as he also walked up._

_"Robots you say?" Saul looked to the side and he caught someone peeking through the window._

_"Will you help us look into it? These students could be in real danger." Blake held out his hand._

_"Beast City, huh? Never thought I'd ever go there again. I'll help." Saul shook Blake's hand._

_"Great. Guess we'll see you tomorrow. Unless you've got ninja abilities." Hunter gloated a bit as he smirked. Blake also smirked._

_"Real funny." Saul said as the two chuckled before waving goodbye with two fingers and, in a flash, they left quickly using their own ninja abilities._

_Saul sighed as he turned to the window again. He caught view of who it was. Jisoo seemed to be talking to someone behind her. Saul stared at her and when she faced him, she turned red before backing away._

_Saul chuckled and began walking back to the door until he felt a drop of water on his face. He wiped his cheek and looked up. The storm clouds were now over head. The rumble of thunder was heard as the flash of lighting appeared. The rain then released and Saul ran to the door. He opened it and ran inside, closing the door behind him. _

_As he entered, three dogs barked at him as they ran up to him. Saul shook his head to get the water out of his hair and the dogs jumped up on his legs before running off. Saul took off his shoes and left them by the entrance. He walked into the living room where the girls were staring at him._

_"Girls" Saul said simply as he took off his hoodie. He put it on a chair near the counter and he walked to a seat._

_"Who were you-" Jisoo began but felt Jennie's elbow nudge her side. Saul smiled and chuckled._

_"Just a few friends. I'm going to the U.S. for," Saul looked at the ceiling, "I want to say two days. They need my help with something. I'm still new to this manager thing so I don't really know what to say to you guys. I'm going to talk with Mr. X about it."_

_"Ok." Three of the girls said in unison as they found nothing else to say. They then turned to Jisoo who remained silent._

_"What's wrong?" Rosé asked the older girl._

_"Can I come with you?" Jisoo asked._

_"What?" Saul looked at her with a confused expression._

_"I want to come with you." Jisoo stood up._

_"Why?" Saul asked._

_"I... I.. want to perfect my English and maybe a trip to America can help me." Jisoo seemed to make up the excuse._

_"I think you speak wonderful English. I like the way you speak it. I'd call you the queen of English." Saul stood up and laughed._

_"Jichu, why do you really want to go?" Jennie asked._

_"I'm serious." Jisoo gave a grave expression._

_"Ok. You can come. It gives me an excuse to talk to you about your acting career and about your past acting experiences." Saul said as he looked through his personal food stash and he pulled out a chocolate bar._

_"Really, you'll let me go?" Jisoo asked, her face brightening up._

_"I have to talk to Mr. X about it first but I don't have a problem with it." Saul said as he grabbed his hoodie and he began walking towards the stairs that led to the rooms upstairs._

_"So what are we supposed to do?" Lisa walked up to Jisoo, asking the older girl._

_"I don't know." Jisoo smiled._

_The girls all headed to their rooms as Saul returned. He entered his room and jumped on his bed. The loud sound of the rain was the only thing that broke the silence of the house. As Saul relaxed, a roar of thunder was heard right above the house. The girls screamed as they ran into his room and jumped onto Saul's bed._

_"Seriously." Saul laughed. 'Just how I remember you guys being' Saul thought to himself as he began turning red as he felt the girls grip onto him as the lightning and thunder began their song._

-0-0-0-0-

The alarms on the base began blaring. Everyone ran into the command center. Mick rushed over to the computer quickly and began typing on the keyboard.

"What's wrong, Mick?" Juan asked.

"Somethings going on downtown. I'm pretty sure it has to do with the storm." Mick began explaining.

"The storm keeps getting stronger." Mikey said as all the camera feed coming through was just flooded streets and rain pouring.

"I'm surprised however. The storm seems to have taken a turn." Mick said as he looked.

"What kind of turn?" Marco asked.

"Guys, is that lightning only hitting one specific spot?" Eduardo looked at the monitor and pointed it out to everyone else.

"It's only striking in that one position." Mikey observed.

"Can we get any camera feed from that area?" Juan asked Mick who began to type quickly.

"Found one." Mick said as he pulled up a screen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Osvaldo asked as he looked at the screen. On the feed was some sort of monster who seemed to be calling the lightning down.

"I don't know." Mick said.

"We should head out there." Mikey said.

"Time for a chance." Mick stood up and ran over to the Bingo Striker. He pushed the button on the side immediately and the machine began working. Six batteries were shot out this time around.

Jazmine and Cynthia caught their batteries first. Darell caught his next. Eduardo was pushed back a bit but he held onto his battery. Mikey held out his hand. Marco was the last one chosen.

"Time to head out." Mikey said as the chosen ones ran off.

In the city's plaza, Axis' monster, Linder, was calling the lightning from the sky. The bolts would directly hit him just as he wanted. He took all the energy into his body without flinching. The monster roared into the sky before being shot back.

"There he is!" Blue said as the rangers arrived.

The monster only looked at them. This monster seemed incapable of speech.

"What's up? Not gonna talk? Not gonna tell us about how you plan on destroying us?" White dashed forward while the monster looked at the ground. As White closed in, Linder looked up and pulled his fist back before thrusting it forward into White's chest, sending him flying back into the others.

"Eddie?" Pink and Green helped him up.

"Did he just use some sort of power punch?" Gold asked.

"It looks like he's using the lightning that he's collecting as a power source to power up his attacks." Raptor scratched his chin as he thought.

"Let's just all attack. He may have power but he's all alone." Blue pulled out his saber. The others followed and they all ran forward.

The rangers began with pair attacks. Blue and Green slashed the monster in the middle. Pink and Gold slashed from the bottom up. White and Raptor slashed from the top down. The monster barely flinched and stood still.

The rangers continued their barrage of attacks but the monster just seemed to stay in place, not moving one bit. The rangers began feeling exhausted. Linder only stood there, until another flash of lightning appeared in the sky.

The monster moved quickly. He slammed into White and Raptor sending them sliding in some mud on the small grass area present in the plaza. The monster then unleashed a barrage of punches against Gold and Pink. Blue and Green was the monster moving before hand and quickly tried to block him but they failed as they were hit with lightning.

Linder stopped but quickly moved again. He took three turns, each of them used to cause more and more pain to the rangers. As Linder began his next turn, Blue suddenly shot out one of his Shark Sabers and it hit the monster by luck. Blue stood up as Green dashed forward, pulling off the Tusk Sabers from his armor.

Green jumped in the rain, causing the puddles he stepped in to launch water upwards. Green spun around and slashed at the monster. He continued into he finally managed to stab the monster.

Linder began struggling as blood escaped his body, the sabers were now stuck inside of him. Green then summoned his Mace and he swung it around, hitting the monster four times. Green then pulled it back and brought back over his head, hitting the monster square on the head. As Green finished, he pulled out the sabers and jumped back.

Pink and Gold then began their attack next. Pink held her bow up, pulling back the string and holding the energy arrow that appeared in place. Gold flew in, cutting through the rain, and using her daggers to slash at the monster. Pink then released her arrow and the stripe pierced the falling rain before making contact with the monster.

White and Raptor ran in together. Raptor, using a hit more speed, got to the monster first. He slashed at the monster before stabbing him in the back and leaving the Raptor Sai in place, causing the monster to bleed. White finished the team attack by pulling his Rhino Scythe back and swinging it forward. It slashed the monster right in the middle. White then pulled his weapon up into the air and brought it down on the monster.

Linder roared in pain as he slid in the rain, almost tripping before being caught. The rangers regrouped and watched as Linder was thrown forward, onto his feet. Then, the flash of lightning and the sound of thunder caused the rangers to fall.

"What the hell was that?" Blue asked.

"I... I didn't see anything." White said as he held his side.

"It seems I am as quick as lightning in this form." The Rangers all looked at a new monster. It was Raiyu.

"Who are you?" Raptor asked.

"I am Raiyu, the one destined to hold the power of the most powerful ninja ever." Raiyu stood tall.

"Most powerful ninja?" White spoke to himself.

"You rangers are pissing off the boss. If I want to revert to my previous form, I need to destroy you." Raiyu explained.

"Never gonna happen, Nyan Cat." Gold said as the rangers stood up.

"Linder!" Raiyu snapped his fingers and the monster obeyed. Linder held up his claws and slashed at the rangers. Blue, who dodged the attack, spun around and held his blaster against the monsters gut. He then pulled the trigger and created a hole in the monsters gut.

Linder stumbled back as he held his side. Linder fell to his knees. The monster looked at the rangers who came together.

"Let's finish him!" Blue called out.

"Now." Raiyu said.

As the rangers held their weapons with their batteries inside, the monster crawled backwards. Just as they were about to pull the trigger, lightning flashed and the rangers all felt the pain of a blade striking their chests. They all fell back as lightning struck the ground a few feet in front of Linder. Linder fell to his back as two figures emerged in front of him.

"Again with the lightning." Green held his chest.

"Um, guys? Did we ever have two more rangers join us recently?" Pink asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raptor looked up and saw what Pink saw. The rest of them did as well.

"No way." Blue said as he witnessed what stood in front of him.

"Hello Rangers." The first figure, the Crimson Ranger, began.

"Time for you to go down." The second figure, the Navy Ranger, finished.

Both figures moved their hands to the top of the staffs they had on their backs. The rangers all watched before another flash of lightning occurred. In the blink of an eye, the rangers all felt the power of a mysterious energy hit them. Behind them, lightning struck the ground, creating a mysterious explosion.

The rangers all flew in the air and fell to the ground. They struggled but they stood up, only to feel the same power again. The new rangers were now standing behind the rangers, letting go of their staffs.

"That speed. I recognize this ability." White said as he stood up before the others.

The new rangers grabbed their staffs again and dashed forward. As lightning stuck, they came in closer only to feel the attack of another weapon. White stood up with his scythe in hand.

"Tell me something. Where did you two learn that ability?" White gripped his scythe tightly.

"Don't worry about that, Ranger." Crimson held two fingers up in the air and lightning came down, striking his fingers. He then pulled out his staff and he dashed forward at the speed of light, and he struck White back.

"I knew it!" White said.

"Doesn't matter what you know!" Navy did the same thing, except, he pulled out his Strike Saber. He ran forward as lighting began to charge up on the blade. He spun his sword around and slashed at White down the middle sending him flying.

"I don't think so!" White spun in the air before catching himself. He then boost himself forward using an invisible object. He began to run on the air. The two rangers watched in shock as this ranger ran through the air.

"How?" Crimson asked.

"I may have the spirit of a rhino but I'm as light as a feather." White claimed.

"That didn't sound right." Green claimed.

"It doesn't matter." Navy jumped up with his saber and slashed at White. This time, the ranger was sent falling and he crashed into Raptor.

"What's up with these guys?" Blue stood up.

"More importantly, who are those guys?" Pink asked.

"The thunder that rumbles in the sky is more than sound." Crimson stepped forward, "The accuracy of a falcon!" The thunder roared and lightning struck the ground behind him, creating an explosion. Crimson then lifted up his arm and allowed lightning to strike him, before finally crossing his arms. "Crimson Thunder Strike Ranger!"

"Lightning is more than just flashing lights," Navy stepped forward, "The Slyness of a Jaguar!" Lightning began striking immediately behind him as the thunder roared. Navy then lifted up his arm and allowed lightning to strike him, before finally crossing his arms. "Navy Thunder Strike Ranger!"

"Power of Thunder! Power of Lightning! United We Strike!" The two rangers crossed each other's paths before standing shoulder to shoulder at an angle and crossing their arms. "Thunder Strike Rangers!"

"Thunder Strike? Are they some new team?" Gold asked.

"No. They just have their own name when they are separate from us. Just like you and Raptor are considered to be a part of the Dino Strike Rangers." Blue explained.

"That's right. Except we aren't joining up with you." Navy shook his head.

"Why are you guys attacking us?" Raptor asked.

"And why are you using the techniques taught at the Thunder Ninja Academy?" White asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Navy yelled.

"Let's finish them!" Crimson grabbed his staff, Navy following. The rangers got up and prepared their weapons to defend themselves. Raiyu laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

The thunder continued roaring. Saul flinched as he awoke. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was in a room. It had white and purple walls. He sat up and turned to the side and his eyes widened.

"Hi." Rosé waved her hand and gave Saul a warm smile.

"Hi." Saul said nervously, his voice practically cracking. It was them two, alone.

The looked into each other's eyes. It was almost as the world stood still. He got closer to her and she seemed hesitant. The door then opened. Saul pulled himself away at the same time as Rosé.

"My king, you are awake." Neo walked in with a proud expression. The other three girls entered with Sebastian being last.

"It seems you've ruined another moment." Sebastian laughed as he slapped Neo's back.

"Have I. My king, my queen, I apologize sincerely." Neo got down on one knee and lowered his head.

"It's ok. Nothing was happening." Saul stood up, "what happened to me?" Saul asked.

"We don't know. We just heard someone screaming and we found you outside, lying on the ground, knocked out." Lisa explained.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." Saul found his shoes and out them on.

"My king, I arrived as soon as I found your location. It seems you are trying to court the queens. How old fashioned." Neo smirked.

"I don't think he was trying to court." Sebastian chuckled.

"I was just coming by to... to..." Saul tried to think of a reason as his head began to hurt.

BOOM!

"My king, what is wrong?" Neo asked as he ran to his side.

"I... I... I need to get to Thunder Mountain!" Saul exclaimed as he ran to the window and he opened the curtains. From Rosé's window, the named mountain stood tall, clouds swirling around the peak, covering it from view.

"Thunder Mountain?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea. It's connected to what's going on right now." Saul said as he began to leave.

"My king, I shall go with you." Neo opened a portal that lead to the mountain in Rosé's room.

"No, you stay here with the girls. I know how they get when there's a thunderstorm." Saul smirked.

"My king. But I-" Neo began but Saul put his hand up.

"You stay here with the girls and keep an eye on them. I have a feeling that what's happening is just the beginning of something terrible." Saul said, "Sebastian, come with me." Saul said.

"Me? Why me?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need help with this one." Saul sighed.

"Help?" Sebastian gained a confused look.

"Let's go." Saul walked through the portal. Sebastian followed, hesitantly.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_Saul and Jisoo arrived at their hotel room. They put down their luggage and sat down. They both let out a sigh. They relaxed on the couch they sat on and looked at the wall opposite him._

_"So, what's the real reason you wanted to come?" Saul asked Jisoo who straightened up._

_"I just wanted to talk to you about the group." Jisoo said as she turned to him._

_"What do you mean?" Saul asked as he turned to her. She looked very beautiful to him._

_"Well, I felt like you needed a history lesson, to put it simply." Jisoo said._

_"You think I don't know everything about you guys?" Saul smiled._

_"That's not what I meant." Jisoo turned away as she laughed and turned red._

_"Look, we have enough time for history, but I also need to talk about these commercials you've stared in." Saul pulled out his phone and pulled up some videos._

_After the two watched, talked and laughed, Jisoo yawned. Saul chuckled._

_"Guess that history lesson and this talk is going to have to wait." Saul got up and went over to the first bed. He took off the blankets. He looked at the window and saw that the sun was setting. He walked to the window._

_"What's up." Jisoo walked up to him and stood next to him._

_"Nothing. It's just been a while since I've been to this city." Saul smiled._

_"Well, at least you've come back." Jisoo couldn't find what we say._

_"You should get some shut eye. I have to go help out my friends." Saul said as he turned on the tv and set it on an animated movie._

_"Are you going to be alright?" Jisoo asked with concern._

_"Yup. Why would you ask that?" Saul said as Jisoo took off her shoes and got her clothes ready. She wanted to change into some pajamas._

_"Don't know." Jisoo said as she walked to the bathroom. She entered and closed the door._

_Saul smiled and he grabbed his big suitcase. He opened it and pulled out his darker clothes along with a mask. He then took out the katana he had. He strapped it onto his back._

_"I'll be back, Jichu!" Saul called._

_"See you later." Jisoo called back._

_Saul left and made sure the door was locked. Jisoo blushed in the bathroom as she began to change._

_After half an hour, Saul made it to the entrance of a hiking trail that led to the top of the mountain. He sighed as he put up his hoodie and covered up his mouth. He ran his right hand up the swords covered blade until he reached the hilt. He squinted his eyes and he launched himself forward. The leaves around him went up in the air._

_After a while of running, Saul arrived at a cave entrance. It was big enough to fit in huge robots. There was another cave entrance just a few feet above the first one._

_"You finally made it." Saul turned to see Hunter and Blake._

_"I needed to check this out as soon as possible." Saul said as he looked at the entrance._

_"We should check out the inside." Hunter said as he and Blake began to walk in. Saul followed but the three stopped as they heard the growl of some sort of creature._

_"This is going to be great." Saul said as he walked in._

_The three walked farther into the cave until coming to a stone bridge. The three looked at each other before beginning to walk. They looked forward and saw something lying in front of them._

_"What is that?" Blake asked._

_"Don't know." Hunter said._

_The three got closer, but stopped as they felt the ground shake. In front of them, a giant beast rose up. The three stood still as they felt another giant beast land behind them._

_The beast in front of them looked like a jaguar. It was navy colored with red eyes. On its side it had a number. It looked like the number 14 but with a style based on a jaguar._

_The beast behind them looked liked a bird, a falcon to be precise. It was crimson colored with green eyes. It had numbers on its wings. The number 13 with a falcon style to them._

_The two zords watched the intruders. The group of three watched and tried not to make any sudden movements. Then, a rock fell from the ceiling. The three widened their eyes as the beasts roared._

_"Run!" The three yelled as they split._

-0-0-0-0-

The rangers all fell to the ground once more. Crimson and Navy stood before them, holding out their staffs. They let out a 'heh' and backed up.

"These guys... are too... strong." Raptor said.

"We can take them." White said as he summoned his scythe once more. He clashed with Crimson who used his Strike Saber.

Crimson pushed White back and then slashed at him with the saber. The rangers chuckled as he sent White falling back. White held onto his side.

"We can't let them beat us!" Green and Raptor charged along with Blue as they pulled out their sabers and blasters.

The trio began firing lasers at the rangers before finally slashing them. Th two backed up before getting flung back by the force of the rangers kicks.

"Don't get any ideas." Crimson said as he held his staff up. The lightning came down and hit the staffs tip.

"Is he... controlling the lightning?" Blue asked.

Crimson spun his staff around and sent the lightning at the rangers. The rangers all fell back once again. They tried to get up but they felt exhaustion.

"We can't... do this anymore." Pink said.

"Finally giving up rangers?" Crimson put his staff away and he crossed his arms.

"Looks like we finally defeated them." Navy said, "Now let go of Yuriko!" Navy turned to face Raiyu.

"I don't think so." Raiyu shook his finger.

"What do you mean?" Navy said.

"You said you'd let her go." Crimson turned to face the monster as well.

"I did but I still see rangers living." Raiyu pointed.

"That's not fair." Navy said.

"Life's not fair. Now! Do you job!" Raiyu said.

At that moment, lightning struck Linder, who was just standing around. Everyone stepped back and watched as the monster began to grow.

"Growing? Already!" Blue said.

"Damn it!" Green said.

"Marco, the triple strike has been chosen as the Megazord this time around. You and Eduardo call your zords. Luis is on the way.

"Got it. Eddie, let's go. Mikey, cover us." Green and White ran off.

"Come back!" Navy called out.

"You know what to do." Raiyu said as he turned around and disappeared.

"Dammit!" Navy kicked a rock.

"Come on. It's time to call them." Crimson pulled out a battery. Navy followed and the two shot out shot out their batteries using their morphers.

-0-0-0-0-

Saul and Sebastian walked around in the cave that lie on the side of the mountain. The two seemed to be lost but Saul knew where he was going.

"Dude, let's just go back to the house. You can seduce those girls and, you know, mess around with them, and I can watch tv in their living room." Sebastian whined.

"Shut up. We're almost there." Saul said.

"Almost where?" The two jumped up and turned around with their defenses up.

"You must be Saul. And you must be this Omega Ranger we were told about." Talon and Jax walked up to the two.

"Judging by your clothing, I want to say you are new masters. Meaning there are two more rangers." Saul crossed his arms.

"We have no time. I feel the anger of the zords." Talon began to walk towards the direction that Saul and Sebastian we're heading in.

"What do you mean?" Saul asked.

"You haven't heard?" Jax asked.

"Heard what?" Saul turned to him.

"The legend about the zords. When these zords were born, they were given a special ability. That special ability was control over the weather. It is said that if their power is misused by someone, they will be angered and they will take revenge on those who misuse their powers." Talon began.

"Wait, what!" Sebastian yelled.

"They take their jobs as protectors seriously. If anything disturbs nature, especially around here, they won't stand by and let it happen. This is why they have weather based abilities. The weather they have the most control over is rain and thunderstorms." Jax continued explaining.

"Zords that control weather? Interesting." Saul said.

"We have to get to them as soon as possible in order to stop any major catastrophes." Talon said before feeling the cave shake.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked.

"Everyone duck!" Saul pushed everyone down.

Above them, two giant batteries flew in. The four looked up and watched.

Inside the dark cave, the batteries found their respective beasts. The beasts ate the batteries and stood up tall. The Falcon Zord screeched and the Jaguar roared. The two glowed for a bit and ran out of the cave.

"Oh no. We need to stop them! If those zords are made to fight against their will, they will bring about a storm to end all storms." Talon stood up.

"Damn it. We were so close!" Jax said.

"Let's go! The zords couldn't have gone far." Saul said as he led the group away.

-0-0-0-0-

Back in the city, the Triple Strike Megazord battled Linder, who seemed to be supercharged. Linder punched the Zord in the chest, sending it tumbling back.

"What are we going to do? This guys charged up." White asked.

"We have to hit him in a weak spot. Look for one." Green said as he turned his wheel. The giant robot charged forward and smashed into the monster. The rain continued falling hard. Water kept flying up into the air.

The monster roared as it lifted up its arm. Lightning then came down. The rangers all looked at the position.

"There, on his sides." Purple pointed.

"You're right. When he lifts his hand, we can hit him right on his side." Green said.

"Yea." White said before the giant robot fell back again. Linder then continued by lifting up his arm.

"Now!" Green yelled. The giant robot looked forward and began to attack, only to have the attack stopped. The giant robot was slashed at and it tumbled back.

"What the hell?" Purple asked.

"You aren't doing shit!" Navy said as the Jaguar zord appeared. It attacked the Megazord by chomping at its arm. The triple strike struggled but managed to throw it off.

"Theses guys have zords?" White watched.

"Of course they do." Purple shook his head.

"Don't worry, they can't do anything as just zords." Green said as they looked to see the Falcon Zord appear in the sky.

"That's what you think." Crimson pushed the Zord forward. The Zord began attacking from the air. It hit the Megazord's arms and head.

The Megazord began stumbling around. The robot fell onto a building. It shook its head before standing up and summing a sword. It began swinging around hitting Linder and the other zords.

"We can't take any chances. Let's do it." Crimson said as he pulled out a battery.

"Are they about to combine?!" Purple asked.

The two zords roared as thunder roared and lighting struck. The triple strike watched as the jaguar jumped into the air. It's head and tail retracted into its body. It then split into legs, with feet coming out of the bottom. It also created a lower torso. The Falcon Zord then flew closer and landed on top of the jaguar. It stood tall, retracting its wings as it stood taller. It's body then produced arms with hands. It also created the upper torso. The falcon head transferred itself onto the middle of its body. On its back, it had closed wings. On top, a head appeared. The new robots head was covered with a falcon helmet. It had a silver face with black markings.

"Thunder Strike Megazord!" The two Thunder Rangers yelled as the new robots posed in front of the Animal Strike symbol as thunder roared and lightning struck behind them.

The triple strike watched as a new robot was born. It lifted up its sword in a defensive position as the new robot crossed its arms before throwing them to the side. Inside the cockpit, the two rangers sat side by side. Crimson sat on the left and Navy sat on the right.

"This isn't good." Green said as the triple strike began taking steps backwards.

"Let's finish them off." Crimson said.

"Yea. You got it." Navy said as he pulled out a golden locket. He opened it and saw a picture of a girl, "this is for you Yuriko." Navy said.

"We better get ready." White said.

"Prepare to be destroyed rangers!" Crimson yelled.

The three giants stood over the city. The rain continued falling hard and the thunder and lightning continued. The giants stood in a stand still. That was all until...

BOOM!


	27. Thunder and Lightning: Part II

(Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it is owned by Hasbro. I only take ownership of my own characters and ideas.)

**Interlude:**

**Neo: This Storm has only been seen in history once but it will not be the last time it will appear.**

**Sebastian: If I remember correctly, this storm occurred in the future on the day of Saul's birth.**

**Neo: The day my king disappeared from the face of the Earth. The day he lost everything.**

**Sebastian: But you said you changed the future so we shouldn't worry about the future, we should worry about what's happening now.**

**Neo: Well...**

**Sebastian: Neo?**

**Saul: I don't know what you two are talking about but quit talking already.**

**Neo: Of course, my king.**

**Sebastian: What's gonna happen now?**

**Saul: I don't know but it isn't looking good.**

Chapter 27: Thunder and Lightning: Part II

The three giants clashed as the thunder roared in the sky. The Triple Strike took a huge hit from the Thunder Strike just before getting hit by Linder from behind. The three rangers inside groaned in pain as they tried to fight them off.

"Why can't we hold out ground?!" Green asked.

"Maybe because it's two against one!" White responded as he spun his wheel.

The Triple Strike elbowed Linder back before facing the Thunder Strike. The Thunder Strike moved forward, punching the Triple Strike back. The Triple Strike activated its Rhino Head. Suddenly, the head attached itself to the Megazord right hand. The robot then lunged forward and punched the Thunder Strike.

"We can't lose here!" Navy yelled as the Thunder Strike stood tall. It then looked up into the sky and called upon lightning.

"He can do that?!" Purple said as explosions occurred all around the Triple Strike. The robot fell to its back. It tried to get back up but it was shot with a lightning bolt directly.

The three rangers tried moving but the zords power was completely gone. The lights inside the cockpit turned off, leaving the three in complete darkness. The robots eyes then shut off as it lay still.

The Thunder Strike moved towards it only to be punched by Linder.

"What the hell, we're on your side!" Crimson said.

Linder roared as it began attacking its partner. Crimson and Navy yelled as the giant robot fell. They didn't stop however as they quickly got back up and dodged more attacks from the monster. The Thunder Strike then jerked forward, uppercutting Linder. Linder roared as the thunder boomed.

"What is this guys problem?" Navy asked.

"Don't know. We have to destroy him." Crimson said.

"We can't. If we did that, Raiyu would kill Yuriko." Navy said.

"Guys, we need to get back up." White said as he kept hitting the pedal he used to drive the Zord.

"We can't do anything." Green said.

"Guys, this is Mick. I've sent you a gift but it's only effective for five minutes, so make it count." Mick spoke to the three through coms.

"Five minutes?" Purple asked.

"Yea, it's still a work in progress. Just test it out for me and use it effectively." Mick said. The three then heard a screech. They looked out of the cockpit and saw a jet passing by.

The jet screeched one more time, before opening the hatch on its underbelly. It then dropped what looked to be a battery with a plug on the edge of it. It fell into the robots side. The robot began to react.

"What's happening?" White asked.

"I think the Megazord is coming back online." Green said as he noticed the computer systems inside turn on.

The Triple Strike fully awakened as electricity passed through it. The rangers moved without thinking, getting the giant robot to stand up. The Thunder Strike continued its struggle with Lindar.

"We have to calm him down then!" Crimson yelled as the Thunder Strike punched Linder back.

"Ok, on three, we tackle him." Navy turned to Crimson.

"Roger that." Crimson turned and nodded.

"Ok, one... two... thr-" Navy was interrupted as the Triple Strike rushed past them. Their robot fell as the other robot ran towards Linder.

"Horn Sword!" The three rangers yelled in unison. It's bladed weapon appeared with a rhino's head as the handle, its horn being the blade.

The Triple Strike jumped forward, piercing the monsters stomach. Linder roared out of pain. The Thunder Strike then got up.

"Oh no you don't!" White said as he turned his wheel. The Triple Strike dropped its weapon and summoned another one.

"Wolf Blaster!" The three yelled as a purple, spirit-like wolf appeared before them. The wolf then transformed into a blaster with its legs pulled back into its body and its mouth being used as the barrel. It's tail went down and acted as the handle and the trigger.

The Triple Strike pulled the trigger and shot a huge purple sphere of energy towards the Thunder Strike. The two rangers inside felt the shock as the robot fell. The Triple Strike began to move until it began shaking.

"I think that's all the energy we got." Purple said as he activated the small clock function on his morpher.

"Guys, look!" White pointed. The three looked and saw as Lindar roared.

The monster began shrinking slowly, lightning striking down around him and the rain coming down harder.

"We gotta go after him." Green said as the three stood up and jumped out of the cockpit. The Triple Strike shut down, its eyes turning off as it stood tall and still.

The three rangers arrived and ran through the plaza where Linder appeared. The rain was heavy and they could barely see anything. As they continued, they saw two people appear. Saul and Sebastian used their hoodies to cover themselves. Blue, Pink, Gold and Raptor also arrived after escaping the cover a building.

"What are you guys doing here?" Green asked.

"We're here to find the two zords that came towards the city. That must be them." Saul said as he saw the Thunder Strike stand up.

"We should retreat for now." Crimson said. Navy nodded and they pushed two buttons. The zords spilt quickly and ran off into the darkness of the night.

"No!" Saul yelled.

"Did you notice that those other two guys disappeared on us?" Sebastian asked but was ignored.

"Let's go to BP's house. It's raining to hard to make it back to base." Saul groaned.

"What about the zords?" Green asked.

Saul pointed and everyone saw the Megazord combination break. The Elephant Zord moved its trunk around weekly. The Rhino Zord groaned. The Wolf Zord whimpered.

"They are living creatures. They will go directly to the Zord bay for repairs." Saul explained. The zords began to walk away and the group left.

**BOOM!**

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The room was lit up with the light of the outside. The curtains were tied back to allow the light in. Saul opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He yawned as he sat up in bed._

_"Good morning, sleepy head." Saul turned to see Jisoo sitting next to him._

_"Jisoo?" Saul asked as he saw her close to him._

_"Why are you so jumpy. You must have had a bad nightmare." Jisoo said._

_"I... I... I think I did." Saul smiled as he moved closer._

_"It's all over. You're with me now." Jisoo said as she got closer to him._

_Saul and Jisoo smiled more and more as their faces got closer to each other. Saul felt his excitement rise as he kissed the girl. Their lips locked and the two were in a passionate kiss. When they broke away from each other, Saul looked into her eyes._

_"Saul?" Jisoo spoke but a different voice came from her._

_"Huh?" Saul questioned._

_"Saul!" The voice got louder. Jisoo then slapped the boy._

_..._

_"Ow!!" Saul yelled as he held his cheek._

_"Finally, you're awake." Blake sat back as Hunter turned to them._

_"What happened? I... I was... it was a perfect dream." Saul said as he looked down at his hands._

_"You were talking about some girl. Jisoo, I believe. I hope I'm saying that right." Hunter said._

_"Where are we?" Saul stood up along with Blake, ignoring what he had just learned._

_"We are still in the cave on Thunder Mountain." Blake informed._

_"What happened to us?" Saul asked. He then heard a small growl. He turned to see the Jaguar Zord looking at him._

_"They saved us from falling into a pit after we ran away from them. You were knocked out from the shock." Hunter explained._

_"So... what do we do now?" Saul continued his questioning._

_"We ask our own questions to these two." Blake crossed his arms._

_"Let's begin." Hunter said._

_Thirty minutes later..._

_"So, you know nothing about the disappearances of hikers passing by?" Blake asked and the giant Jaguar shook its head._

_"There has to be a reason people keep disappearing." Hunter kicked a rock._

_"That, would be my doing." The three stood tall and in fighting positions as they heard a mysterious voice._

_"Who the hell are you?" Blake asked._

_"The names Raiyu. Unfortunately for you three, you won't live long enough to remember." Raiyu appeared before them. He was yellow with blue lightning bolts going down his entire body. His face had the look of a feline but with a more vicious feel to it. He had a tail as well as a black belt and a black sash going across his body. On his sides, he carried two daggers. He looked almost human, basically a humanoid cat._

_The monster growled before charging at the three. Saul immediately moved out of the way, narrowly dodging Raiyu's attack. Blake jumped out of the way along with Hunter. Raiyu instantly stopped and spun around, punching Hunter right in his chest. Blake then went in to attack. He kicked the monster and was going to go for a second kick only for his leg to be caught._

_Blake was thrown back into Hunter. Saul jumped over the two and began a barrage of punches. He threw six punches before having his fist get caught by Raiyu. Raiyu huffed before hitting Saul right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Blake then jumped from behind Saul and punched Raiyu with force._

_Hunter came from behind and tripped the monster. Blake finished with a kick to the monsters face. Raiyu stumbled back and growled._

_"Ok, Raiyu. What are you doing here?" Hunter asked as Blake helped Saul up._

_"I'm here to tame those zords. And if that fails, I'll destroy them." Raiyu said as he clenched his fist._

_"I won't let that happen." Everyone turned to the sound of yet another voice. A new figure jumped over Saul, Blake and Hunter, landing in front of them. Raiyu took a step back._

_"So, you managed to follow me." Raiyu grinned._

_"Dustin?" Blake questioned as he saw the Ninja Master._

_"Sup guys, been a while." Dustin smirked._

_"You here for me or for information on the kid?" Raiyu asked._

_"Kid?" Saul's interest was caught._

_"I'll deal with you first." Dustin said as he pulled up his arm to reveal his a device. It was his Wind Morpher._

_"Bring it on." Raiyu yelled as he began running only to be knocked back._

_The Jaguar Zord roared loudly and powered up a blast. It shot the giant energy sphere and hit Raiyu, sending him flying out of the cavern they were currently in._

_"Nooo!!!" Raiyu yelled as he flew through the air, to parts unknown._

_"Well, there goes my chance at a cool entrance finale." Dustin chuckled as he looked up at the Zord. The two zords growled before walking away._

_"Where are they going?" Blake asked._

_"They are returning to their slumber." Kai suddenly appeared before the group._

_"Kai." Saul groaned as he saw his master._

_"Looks like you can't do shit without me." Kai laughed as he hit Saul hard on his back._

_"What are you doing here? And why do you have your morpher?" Blake asked Dustin directly._

_"Kai and I have been talking lately and since Saul saved Yuki we thought it would be better if we keep a close eye on the kid, so we came to talk with Saul since we found out you two were bringing him here. Raiyu is also a concern. As for my powers, Kai gave me a small source of power to use but it's only good for one morph." Dustin rubbed the back of his head._

_"Raiyu? Who is he?" Hunter crossed his arms._

_"He is a ninja who was banished just a few years before me, Shane and Tori joined the academy. He was banished for using the dark power in order to gain the title of Master Ninja. His opponent at the time of the trial was Kenichi Akashi." Dustin began._

_"Yuki's father I assume." Saul said as he found a rock to sit on._

_"Exactly." Kai gave a nod._

_"Yuki is the son of one of the best students who ever went to the Wind Ninja Academy. I remember reading that." Blake crossed his arms in a similar manner to Hunter._

_"Yup. Raiyu lost the right to his human name as well as his powers when he almost killed Kenichi. He was banished in a similar manner to Lothor. Kenichi went on to take a break and he eventually had a daughter. After her birth, he returned to gain the title of Master Ninja but that title was put to rest after what had happened. Kenichi didn't mind. Instead, he volunteered to take on a mentor role at the academy, much to his wife's dismay." Dustin rubbed his chin as he spoke._

_"His wife then became pregnant with their second child, Yuki, a few years later. She asked Kenichi to quit the academy and he did. Just a year before we joined. More years passed on and Raiyu had returned. He targeted Kenichi and he needed up murdering him and his wife. His daughter, Sakura and his son, Yuki had moved in with relatives in Los Angeles. Before they died, however, Kenichi put Yuki into the Wind Ninja Academy without telling his wife. Now, it seems Raiyu wants to kill what's left of Kenichi." Dustin seemed to speed through his explanation, looking nervous._

_"There's smaller details but we don't have all day. The point is Yuki is a sixteen year old boy who is being targeted by a vicious monster. We must come together to protect him but considering Saul is closer to Sakura, he will be the one in charge of him." Kai looked at Saul._

_"Of course you'd chose me. Everyone chooses me for everything. I was supposed to be a songwriter. Now I'm a security guard and a manager and a best friend and a babysitter. Just wonderful!" Saul yelled as he got up and dragged himself away._

_"Where are you going?" Blake asked._

_"It was a mistake to come here. There's no way those two zords kidnapped people. It must have been Raiyu. You guys deal with that, I'm going home!" Saul yelled through his teeth as he held his side._

_"Don't worry about him. He's strong. He'll do what's right when the time comes. As for Raiyu," Kai lifted an eyebrow._

_"We have things to talk about." Dustin chuckled again._

-0-0-0-0-

"We failed." Navy walked into a warehouse along with Crimson.

"Don't worry. We'll get Yuriko back. It's just going to take some time." Crimson said as he lifted his arm up. His morpher was present on his wrist. It looked similar to the original Thunder Morphers that the original Thunder Rangers used.

It was black with a small keypad. On the left side, or the bottom of the morpher, was a place for a Beast Battery to go. On the right side, or the top of the morpher, was the head of an animal. For Crimson, it was a falcon. For Navy, it was a Jaguar.

Crimson pushed a button under the number 7. It was an arrow that pointed backwards. His suit glowed before disappearing. Navy followed as he sat down on an old metal box. The two now stood, unmorphed.

Crimson revealed himself to be a man, in his early twenties, with black spiked up black hair. He wore a black leather jacket. He wore dark red trousers and black runners.

Navy revealed himself to be a young man, not much younger than Crimson. He had brown hair which was slicked back with the front being spiked up. He wore a black leather jacket as well. He wore dark blue trousers and a pair of converse.

"Jason. I need you to assure me that Yuriko will be alright." The man who was Navy turned to look at the man who was Crimson.

"Calm down Jonathan. You and Yuriko will be back to your make out sessions as soon as next week. We just need a way to destroy the rangers." Crimson, Jason, said as he crossed his arms.

"You can make fun of what we do all you want, but only after we save her." Navy, Jonathan, stood up and walked towards Jason with a finger pointed at him.

"You two can't do anything if you are divided." Jason and Jonathan quickly moved to defensive positions as they heard the voice of Caste.

"You must be Caste." Jason said.

"So, you've heard of me." Caste seemed to be impressed with the acknowledgement.

"Yea. Raiyu's told us all about you." Jonathan said as he pulled his left arm up, ready to use his morpher if necessary.

"Fools. You don't even know what Raiyu is planning." Caste let out a puff of air.

"Huh?" Jonathan let his guard down as he listened.

"You really think you can trust someone like Raiyu. The second you succeed he will go back on the deal he made with you and make you suffer." Caste walked up slowly towards the two.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"I've known Raiyu for quite a while. Believe it or not, we used to work together. He made a deal with me and the minute I succeeded with my end of the deal, he backstabbed me. Trust me, if you destroy the rangers, Raiyu will destroy you." Caste used hand gestures as he pointed to the two.

"And how can we trust what you are saying?" Jonathan asked as he stood in front of Jason.

"If you want to save that girl of yours, you need to blindside him. Hit him when he's least expecting it. A suitable situation would be a standoff with the rangers themselves." Caste turned away as he began walking away.

"A standoff, huh? Should we do it?" Jonathan asked Jason.

"It's a risk but if we want to save Yuriko quickly and if what the wolf says is true, we have to take it." Jason gained a determined look on his face.

"This is for Yuriko." Jonathan said.

"Don't forget about the Thunder Ninja Academy. We will avenge the fallen." Jason clenched his fist. Jonathan gave a nod. "Now, I have a plan as to how to confuse our enemies." The two then left.

"You sure this will work?" In a hidden space in the warehouse, Caste's henchmen stood together.

"Why worry about that Yui. Why don't we just go and have some fun." Santi stood closer to the girl just until he was pushed back.

"Of course this will work. Raiyu is an obstacle and if we can get rid of him, we'll easily be able to defeat the rangers. Especially the red ranger." Castle clenched his fist, shaking it in front of his face.

"Not if she's around. Why is she with us anyways?" Santi pointed at another woman who was with them.

"Yume here is my romantic rival. Once we find out who red wants, Caste will be able to defeat him, take his power and then leave him to us, right Yume." Yui smiled as she walked around the girl, hugging her from behind.

"I just want four girls out of my way and they have a connection with the rangers. I also want my brother out of the way. Once they are away from the red ranger, I'll take him for myself. Until then, I will help you." Yume looked at Caste.

"I can't promise you anything but you can do whatever you want." Caste poked the girls cheek and walked away. Santi stared her down.

"Don't worry Yume, I'm sure you'll come around to our way of thinking." Yui said before planting a kiss on Yume's cheek. She let go and followed her master.

Santi spit to the side before leaving as well. Yume stood still as she thought about what she was doing. Was she willing to destroy the red ranger just to get back at her brother? Is that why she joined with Caste? Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe, she despised the red ranger because of his future. Because of her past.

-0-0-0-0-

Mikey finished drying himself off with the towel he was given. He put his hoodie on a chair, just like the others did. Jazmine and Cynthia were currently with Lisa and Jennie, in Jennie's closet, looking at various clothes to see if something would fit the girls to replace their wet clothes.

Sebastian shook his head violently. Neo gave him an angry look as he was hit with all the water. The guys all slumped around in the couches while Rosé and Jisoo brought out bottled drinks for their guests.

"So what's the next move." Mikey asked.

"We have to find Raiyu. We find that monster, we find the new rangers." Saul answered as he sat back. Mikey was about to speak again but was interrupted with the sound of a phone ring.

"Loren?" Rosé answered.

"Lauren?!" The guys, with the exception of Saul and Neo who rolled their eyes, looked over.

"I mean, Sujoo. Give me a sec." Rosé left the room.

"She's hiding something." Sebastian turned to Neo who seemed annoyed.

"It appears so." Neo answered with a bittersweet tone.

"Forget about that." Saul said as he pulled up an I age from his morpher.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"It's the cave me and Sebastian were in earlier. It's where the Falcon and Jaguar zords were resting. I looked into it and it appears as if they have been awake for some time now." Saul said as he looked at Jisoo who nervously sat down.

"So, what do we do with this information?" Luis asked as he slid his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to have Anthony, Alicia, Osvaldo and Juan keep an eye on them. Mikey, Darell, I want you guys to go with them." Saul stood up.

"Roger that." Darell said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Mikey, you're in charge of that team." Saul said simply. Mikey just let out a sigh and nodded.

"And for us?" Luis asked.

"Your zords were heavily damaged. Mick should be conducting the repairs on them as we speak. We are going hunting for some rangers." Saul said as he moved to his hoodie. He put it on as he looked out the window. The rain was calming down. The thunder stilled rumbled on the sky and lighting would flash every two minutes.

"What about Jazmine and Cynthia?" Marco asked.

"They'll come with us. Sebastian will also come. Neo," Saul turned to his loyal servant.

"I will stay with the queens, my king." Neo half bowed with his hand on his chest.

"No, I need you to come with us. I want to see what you are made of." Saul pulled up his hood.

"Of course, my overlord." Neo smiled, using a different title to address him.

"Overlord?" Sebastian questioned.

"Of course. He is a king as well as an overlord, don't you understand." Neo gripped his book as he walked to Saul's side.

"Just call him king, dude." Sebastian said as he followed.

"King and overlord are the same thing, calm down." Mikey clarified.

"Saul." Eduardo stood up.

"What do you want?" Saul rolled his eyes.

"When we find Raiyu or the rangers, I want to take them down." Eduardo stared at Saul with a determined look.

"Do what you want but I won't make you any promises." Saul pointed and began walking away.

"Don't worry, Yuki. Raiyu... I will destroy him. After he killed your father years ago, he came back to finish the job. I will destroy him and make sure to keep the secrets of the Wind Ninja Academy as well as the secrets of the Master Ninja safe... if I can ever find them." Eduardo clenched his fist.

"You are determined to do whatever it takes, aren't you." Eduardo turned to Darell who remained seated.

"Darell. We've know each other for a long time and you should know how I act." Eduardo spoke with the man who had been his friend for years.

"I know Eddie. I'll back you up when the time comes. I'll help you keep your promises and I'll help you protect Sakura." Darell got up and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. He then followed the group.

"Sakura." Eduardo pulled out the necklace that belonged to Yuki. He kept it hidden under his shirt so that Sakura would not see it. He looked at it and shook his head. He then followed the others.

-0-0-0-0-

"Raiyu. You seem to be having trouble." Axis was once again staring out his window, watching the rain hit his window.

"Don't worry, Axis. I will begin preparations for a final assault. Using her as the centerpiece." Raiyu turned to a girl who was tied up in a chair.

"A human girl with the power to control storms. I've yet to come across such a creature." Byxis walked up and looked at the girl.

"So what's her deal and why do you have her." Zaku crossed his arms.

"Her name is Yuriko. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Phantom Thief, Silver?" Yuriko looked up at Raiyu.

"Who is that?" Zaku asked.

"He was a man who was hell bent on taking from the rich. But he did not just take money. He would take artifacts. Artifacts with mysterious powers. He once snuck into a school in the middle of the day. He was in charge of grabbing something, valuable. You see, Silver was given information of an artifact said to control storms. The Phantom Thief took the artifact but he was caught by a high school girl. Well, I say you can guess who that girl is." Raiyu turned to Yuriko who looked away.

"Oh~ interesting." Byxis said in a chilling tone.

"She fought the thief to gain control of the artifact. When she managed to get the artifact in her hands, she knew she had no chance to win the fight. So, the second the artifact glowed, she knew what she had to do. She had been studying various artifacts from around the world and she was learning their secrets. She jammed the artifact into her stomach, allowing it to enter her body by magical means. It was absorbed into her body and she gained the power to control storms. In fact, just two years ago, a year before Phantom Thief Silver's disappearance, she created a massive storms wherever she went. It was madness." Raiyu continued as he walked around Yuriko.

"Really. So how did it not destroy the entire planet?" Byxis was very intrigued with the story.

"The Phantom Thief found a cousin. A cousin of his king forgotten. This cousin, knew a pair of brothers who had control over lightning and thunder. As well as some zords with the same abilities." Raiyu chuckled as he looked down at the girl.

-0-0-0-0-

_~2 years ago~_

_The taxi drove through the streets of South Korea calmly. In the back of the cab, Saul slipped through pages in a book. Jisoo looked at her phone. She then glanced at Saul who held his arm as he continued._

_"You finished studying?" Jisoo asked._

_"I've learned everything there is to know about each of you. Birthplaces, birthdates, likes, dislikes, strengths and weaknesses. Your history now exists up here." Saul knocked on his head lightly with his fist._

_"Good." Jisoo smiled and took the book away from Saul. Saul chuckled and put his head back against the seat._

_After a few more minutes, they arrived at the house. In front of the house, was Yuki who seemed to be looking for a way in. The cab stopped and the two got out. Saul pulled out their luggage from the back with help from the driver. He payed the driver and gave a tip, wishing him well on his way. The cab left and Saul grabbed the bags while Jisoo watched the boy._

_"Come on." Saul said as he walked past her. Jisoo followed her._

_"How do I get in?" Yuki spoke to himself as he jumped up along the wall._

_"Can I help you?" Yuki turned around and saw Saul walking up to him._

_"Saul. Just who I wanted to see." Yuki pointed and smiled._

_"You know if you keep doing stuff like that, people will think you are a pervert." Saul said. Yuki backed his head as he thought about it._

_"Ah! No! I wasn't trying to do anything like that. I was just, uh." Yuki scratched his head nervously._

_"Let me put this stuff inside and then we'll talk." Saul said as he and Jisoo walked into the now unlocked gate. Yuki bowed towards Jisoo, saying hello as the girl passed._

_..._

_"Ok, so what is it?" Yuki asked._

_"Well, your sister, I believe, wanted to talk to you about something she found the other day around here. She went to school and well I promised her to talk to you about it because she said you were coming back today." Yuki spoke quickly and he sort of blushed when he mentioned Saki._

_"How's Sakura?" Saul asked._

_"Oh, my sister. She's fine. She's working so," Yuki smiled nervously._

_"Good to know. What did you need?" Saul sat on the stairs that led to the front door._

_"That's right. This." Yuki handed Saul a piece of paper. Saul looked it over and he looked back at Yuki._

_The note read:_

_Chul the fool,_

_It's been a while. I'm in need of some assistance. From what I hear, you are in Korea. You're making headlines by the way. I'm on my way to Seoul as you read this letter. Meet me by the building that is owned by the company you work for._

_Sincerely, Phantom Thief Silver_

_Saul was a bit confused but he could already think of a few people who would address him as "Chul the Fool"._

_"You wanna come with me?" Saul asked as he stood up._

_"Can I?" Yuki asked._

_"Let's go." Saul said as he walked to the door to make sure it was locked. The girls were not home except for Jisoo, who was in her room, sleeping. She had jet lag. Saul did also but he felt the tiger spirit strengthen him._

_Saul pulled out his bike and summoned his helmet along with one for Yuki. He handed it to Yuki and they got on. They left for YG._

_They arrived shortly after and got off. Saul used his ID to get them in and he walked up to the rooftop._

_"Why the roof? Is this where he asked to meet?" Yuki asked._

_"Nope. You just assume that when a thief wants to speak with you, they would usually be on the roof." Saul looked up at the dark clouds that seemed like they would drop rain._ Then, they suddenly did.

_"Damn it!" Yuki said as he covered himself with the hoodie he had. Saul did the same. They were about to walk away only to hear footsteps in the rain._

_"I guess we're having a conversation inside." Before Saul and Yuki stood a tall man. He had messy black hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore a sparkling silver jacket with a grey undershirt. He wore silver coil red trousers that matched with his coat. He wore white gloves and a pair of black stylish shoes. He wore a silver colored mask that covered his eyes only. He also had on a small top hat._

_To his side, stood a girl who covered herself with a hoodie as well. She looked very concerned._

_..._

_"What a ridiculous outfit." Saul said as he looked at the man who took off his hat and eventually his mask. The girl and Yuki were shocked to see the man unmask himself freely. Saul, however, had already recognized him._

_"It's been a while, Chul." The man took off his gloves._

_"What do you want, Juan." Saul said as he sat back in a chair._

_"Wait! You can't unmask yourself in here. There are cameras. And you can't say his name like it's some casual conversation. Have you guys ever seen those thief movies?" Yuki stood up._

_"Why do you care so much?" Saul said._

_"No need to worry, I have deactivated the cameras for the time being." Juan sat down next to the girl._

_"What do you want?" Saul asked again._

_"I need your help." Juan said._

_"Help with what?" Saul asked._

_"Well, this is Yuriko." Juan glanced at the girl who put her feet up on the couch she sat on. "You see.."_

_"She has an artifact stuck in her that has the ability to control the weather." Kai appeared suddenly, making Saul and Yuki jump out of their seats._

_"Why'd you do that?" Yuki said as he out his hand over his heart._

_"Kai. It's a pleasure to see you again." Juan frowned._

_"Next time, don't try and take something that belongs to me." Kai said as he walked up to him._

_"You know him_?" Saul asked as he sat back down.

_"I met him when he was trying to steal some research from one of my old labs. It's lucky I decided to check up on it even after being dead for years. After catching him and hearing his explanation, I told him to find you." Kai said a she crossed his arms._

_"Which I don't understand. Don't get me wrong Chul, it's nice to see you again, but I don't know what you can do to help." Juan said as he stood up and grabbed his hat._

_"You will leave the girl with him. Sail has a thing for harems and I think that adding another girl to it would be funny and a good head considering we need to keep a close eye on her." Kai said as he punched Saul who grabbed his arm._

_"You think this is a joke?" Juan walked up to Kai._

_"I was making a joke but it was directed at Saul. Although, my idea is a good one. Leaving the girl in the care of Saul would benefit her. I can figure out a way to extract the artifact from her body." Kai stated._

_"No! I promised her that nothing bad would happen to her. She'll stay with me. It was a mistake coming here." Juan grabbed the girls hand and they left._

_"That escalated quickly." Yuki said. Saul sat in silence._

_"Blake and Hunter should be on their tail as soon as they leave." Kai spoke to himself as lightning flashed in the sky._

_"What was that all about?" Saul asked._

_"I just needed to make sure he had the girl. I also needed to make sure I could track his movements. That girl has an ability that will help control the new thunder zords." Kai said simply._

_"New thunder zords?" Saul asked._

_"The Falcon and Jaguar zords are currently in slumber. The only reason for that is to keep their power away from evil." Kai explained._

_"Interesting. What does that have to do with their ability control." Saul asked._

_"Legend has it that the artifact known as the Storm Crown is an artifact that controls the weather. It is the same artifact used in the birth of the Falcon Zord and the Jaguar Zord. It is said that if the zords were to ever be used for evil, they would go berserk, destroying the world as they would see humans as nothing but greedy pigs. The Storm Crown is an artifact worn, or in this case, absorbed into someone capable of controlling the zords. The last known person to use the Storm Crown was a priestess, long ago, who saved the world from flooding." Kai explained almost as if he was reading from a book._

_"To me, you were just rambling." Saul yawned._

_"That girl is a direct descendant of that priestess and I need to know how we can use the Storm Crown, which has chosen to reside inside of her." Kai said._

_"So, I was just used?" Saul asked._

_"Yes, but I have a valid reason. I heard you met Caste. That's how you saved Yuki." Kai said as he turned to him._

_"You sent me after him." Saul groaned._

_"I know. Except I thought you would run into someone else, not the wolf." Kai looked out the window._

_"Caste was horrible. Just as horrible as the first guy." Yuki said._

_"Who was the first guy?" Kai asked._

_"I don't know. I was blindfolded the whole time." Yuki backed up._

_"Damn it. Well, that's all. Saul, be careful of Caste. He is vicious and if I'm correct, he wants to tear you down and send you back down to the depths of poorness. He will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal. You have been warned." Kai pointed at the boy and walked away, disappearing in a ball of flames._

_"That was confusing as hell and made no sense at all." Yuki scratched his head._

_"Let's go." Saul said as he began to walk away. Yuki followed him._

-0-0-0-0-

The Zords sat quietly outside the cave entrance. They all growled quietly as they felt tired of waiting. The rain came down lightly.

"So we are jus going to sit here until they come out?" Juan asked over coms, sitting in the cockpit of the Triceratops Zord.

"Yup. That's the deal. We need to watch for any movements." Mikey said as he sat back in the cockpit of the Shark Zord.

"Well I'm hungry and tired." Osvaldo said as he sat back as well, closing his eyes.

"What about the others? Any luck for them?" Alicia asked.

"Yea man, this is boring! Give me some intel." Darell said as he put his feet up.

"They are probably having more fun on their hunting." Anthony said as he leaned forward, falling asleep.

"I'll check. Come in, Saul." Mikey pulled up his arm.

...

"Yea?" Saul answered.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikey asked.

"Neo is looking for a sign of the rangers." Saul answered. Neo stood in front of him with his eyes closed.

"He has an ability for that?" Mikey asked.

"Apparently. We'll check in with you later." Saul turned off his com and walked up to Neo.

"Anything?" Marco asked as he also walked up.

"Nothing." Neo said as he opened his eyes.

"We should get moving." Luis suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Cynthia snapped her fingers and began walking first.

"Well well, if it isn't the rangers." The group turned to see Navy appear.

"Navy." Eduardo pointed out.

"So much for a plan." Jazmine voiced her thoughts.

"I'm here to take you down." Navy said as he snapped his fingers. Ravagers suddenly appeared from the ground.

"Using Ravagers? Where's your partner?" Saul said as he pulled up his arm.

"I don't need him to destroy you. These guys will suffice as sacrifices." Navy said.

"If you say so." Saul said.

"Animal Strike! Spirit Unleashed!" The group called and transformed.

"Get them!" Navy yelled.

The rangers pulled out their Strike Sabers and ran towards the monsters. Red slashed a group of monsters down the middle, making way towards Navy. Gold and Pink jumped alongside each other, slashing at Ravagers at different sides. Green and Purple dashed as they saw some of the Guard-Type Ravagers appear. White ditched them and followed Red.

"Come at me." Navy pulled out his staff. He dashed forward and spun his staff.

Red and White clashed with Navy. They pushed him back a bit only for the ranger to pull out his Strike Blaster. He shot Red in the gut and then he shot White.

"Hmph! Pathetic." Navy said.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Sebastian jumped up behind the ranger and punched him.

"What! There's another one?" Navy was confused as he saw the Omega Alpha Ranger appear.

"Don't forget about me!" Neo pulled his scarf over, sending it flying towards Navy. It wrapped around the ranger and lifted him up.

"Magical scarf?" Red asked.

"It is one of my many abilities." Neo said as he hadn't bothered to explain something as futile as how his abilities work.

"Let go!" Navy said.

"He's mine!" White said as he jumped up.

"No!" Neo yelled as he felt his scarf coming back quickly as White slashed at Navy. Navy fell to the ground and got up quickly.

"What are you doing here?!" Red asked but White summoned his scythe.

"Take me to Raiyu!" White yelled as he began hitting the ground Navy, who was dodging the attacks.

"Wind Ninja punk!" Navy kicked White back and grabbed his staff. He began battling with White.

...

On the other side of the city, at BP's house, Rosé sat on her bed. She was currently in the phone.

"So, you gonna keep using the fake name or are you actually going to call me by my real name?" The man she spoke to before was talking to her.

"I'm sorry Loren but I can't say your name in front of a certain group of friends that I made. If I did, maybe some sort of gossip would get out." Rosé said as she wrote something down on a notebook. She then picked up the guitar she had sitting next to her.

"You don't trust them?" The man, Loren, asked.

"I do trust them but... you know how people are." Rosé strummed the guitar. She thought about Saul for a second.

"Maybe you guys just need to open up to them more. It sounds like you are still getting to know them." Loren seemed to be doing something with a guitar as well.

"Yup. I'm sure I'll know them just as well as I know the girls." Rosé smiled.

"Do you know more about me?" Loren asked.

"I can't say that I do-" Rosé said before hearing a strange noise. She looked up and saw the door that led to her balcony was cracked open. She got up with her phone in hand and went to close it.

"Is something wrong?" Loren asked.

"No, it's just-" Rosé turned around and was caught by surprise by Crimson who stood tall in front of her.

"Rosé?" Loren sounded concerned.

Crimson grabbed the phone and hung the call up. He threw the phone behind him, the phone luckily landing on her bed. The ranger laughed darkly.

"What do you want?" Rosé asked as her voice shook.

"I'm going to need you to come with me. I have a very special plan involving you. The other three have already been taken care of." Crimson grabbed the girls wrist.

"Ow." Rosé said as she felt his right grip.

"Don't try anything." Crimson noticed Rosé grab something with her other hand. She let it go. "Good girl."

Crimson pinched the girl and knocked her out. He lifted her over his shoulder. He walked out into the balcony and disappeared as lighting struck the ground.

...

White and Navy struck each other with power. White was now angry. He used his scythe to knock Navy down.

"First, you are going to tell me where Raiyu is. Then, you are going to tell me how you know about the Thunder Ninja Academy's techniques." White said.

"Can't do that." Navy pulled out his blaster again. He shot White on his chest.

"Navy, come in." Crimson's voice came through. Navy's coms.

"Is it done?" Navy asked.

"Yes. Bring the rangers to the quarry and call your Zord. Command it to start destroying the city to distract the rangers who are in their zords." Crimson commanded.

"Roger that!" Navy said as he put his morpher down. He looked up to see the final Ravager lose.

"You're next!" Omega Alpha punched the palm of his hand.

"Catch me if you can." Navy said as he began running, calling for his Zord in the process.

"Get him!" Red called out as he began to run. The rangers followed.

...

"What's going on?" Juan asked as he noticed some blue electricity coming from the cave.

"Is that?" Mikey looked closely.

"Watch out!" Juan spun his steering wheel around. The Triceratops Zord roared as it moved out of the way. Everyone else followed.

From the cave, the Jaguar Zord ran out. It was headed in the direction of the city. The rangers then looked up as the Falcon Zord shot out from the top of the mountain.

"Follow them!" Mikey said as he transformed into his ranger form.

"I got him." Alicia transformed into her ranger form and used the Cheetah Zords speed to her advantage, chasing after the rogue zord.

...

The rangers continued running after Navy until he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Purple asked.

"Great job, Eddie!" Red said as he pushed White back.

"It's not my fault! I told you I would take him on if I saw him." White pushed Red back.

"Guys! Don't fight!" Green pushed both of them away from each other.

"Fighting amongst yourselves? You're making this way too easy." The rangers all stopped as lightning flashed and thunder roared. They turned around and watched as two figures emerged from the rain. The figures also carried another figure with them.

"Finally. Time to take you down." White said as he walked forward. He stopped suddenly as Crimson and Navy were now visible. The third figure was also now visible.

"We have a little something here." Crimson said as he dropped Rosé to her knees. She was tied up and struggling.

"You cowards!" Red dashed forward but Green caught.

"Uh Uh Uh," Crimson shook his finger as he pulled out his staff. "You don't want anything bad to happen to her, do you?"

"What are you doing with her?" Red asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah! It seems my pupils have captured something worth my time." The rangers all backed up before getting hit with a lightning bolt. They all fell down a hill and ended up on the lower level of the quarry.

"Yuriko!" Navy said as he saw the monster holding the girl up.

"Raiyu. We propose a trade." Crimson said as he stood the idol up to her feet. "I hear Red has a... close connection to her. Or at least, he thinks he does, ain't that right?" Crimson looked at the idol who had tears running down her eyes from the pain she felt. The rope she was tied with was too tight.

"That's an interesting trade but," Raiyu pushed the two rangers back with electricity. "You are in no position to make demands. Destroy the rangers and then we'll take about this one. Until then, I'll take this one as hostage too. Linder!" The monster appeared from a lightning strike, breathing heavily.

"That's what we get for trying to make a deal." Navy said.

"Guess we have to take the rangers down after all." Crimson stood up along with Navy. They both turned and jumped down towards the rangers.

"Argh! They're back." Purple said as he held his arm.

"It's finally time to defeat you." Crimson pointed as he shifted his body to the side.

"Heh, you really think that monster is going to live up to his end of the bargain. If so, you're stupid." Red said as his eyes began to glow. His visor was now glowing red as he stood up, summoning his Tiger Sword.

"Doesn't matter. You are the enemy. Because of you, monsters like him exist. This is all your fault." Crimson pulled out his staff.

"Let go of Rosie." Red said simply as he walked towards Crimson, his sword being dragged on the dirt.

"Come and get her!" Crimson dashed forward. Navy followed.

"Piece of cake." Red said.

Crimson got closer and he was instantly slashed down the side by Red who turned and slashed at Navy sending the ranger flying towards the others.

"Woah!" Green yelled. The rangers caught Navy.

"Let go!" Navy broke from their grasp and began striking with his staff blindly.

"Dude, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Pink said as she summoned her bow and shot an arrow at Navy, sending him tumbling back.

Meanwhile Linder arrived and began absorbing lighting bolts again. Red and Crimson fought not to far from him. Red jumped up and punched Crimson right in the helmet. Crimson backed up, holding his head before feeling the forceful kick of Red.

Crimson quickly grabbed his staff only to be thrown back. Red finished by kicking him in the head. Crimson fell to his knees before falling flat on his stomach.

"So much power. Is this what that girl gives you?" Crimson asked.

"Oh... I don't care about her." Red said as he walked up to him slowly.

"Huh?" Crimson looked up.

"You see. I'm not the red ranger you think I am," Crimson reached for his staff only to have Red step on his hand, "I just needed to say something as stupid as that in order to not get anyone to suspect me. I'm just an evil bastard, looking for power." Red said as he lifted his sword up.

"This... can't be possible..." Crimson said as he looked up.

"But it is!" Red said. He then brought the sword down.

"Red!" The others watched.

"Crimson!" Navy called out.

"Stop!" Red yelled. He dropped the sword and pulled his hands up to his head. He backed away quickly, holding his head.

"Now!" Crimson jumped up and slashed at Red with his staff. Red stumbled back and fell. Crimson then ran forward with no hesitation. He was about to thrust his staff into Red's chest, only to have Red catch it.

"No!" Red said as he struggled against Crimson's strength.

"What the? How?" Crimson asked.

"Don't... do it." Red said as he pushed back.

"This is for us! For Yuriko! For the Thunder Ninja Academy!" Crimson pulled back.

"Stop!" Everyone stopped as the loud sound of a females voice cut through the rain.

"Yuriko!" Navy said as he looked up. Yuriko broiled from her restraints and kicked Raiyu back. She then helped Rosé up and took off her restraints as well.

"Don't do it. Jason. Jonathan. Raiyu is a liar. He's planning on killing you and me." Yuriko yelled.

"What? Really?" Navy asked as he took steps forward.

"We need to be working with the rangers. No against them. Raiyu tortured me for so long that I realized he is cold. He won't... he won't... Yuriko fell to the floor. Rosé kneeled down and held the girl.

"You bitch! You think I didn't install a kill switch in case you got smart. You will die!" Raiyu said as he marched towards the girls.

"Fuck you!" Red pushed Crimson back and grabbed his staff. He jumped up into the air before heading for Raiyu.

"What?!" Raiyu stopped as Red appeared suddenly and slashed him down the middle with the staff. Red then jabbed the staff into Raiyu and sent him flying back.

"Yuriko." Navy and Crimson looked up.

"It's Linder. He's the kill switch." Yuriko said as she felt weak.

"I see. He's collecting lightning and with that kind of power, he'd be able to kill you easily." Red said as he turned towards her.

"So... you were listening to everything I said." Raiyu stood up.

"We have to stop him!" Green said as he and the others prepared.

"No!" Raiyu blasted the rangers back. "And as for you bastards!" He turned to Crimson and Navy who looked up. Raiyu then threw several lightning bolts at them, shocking them and undoing their transformation.

"Jason! Jonathan!" Yuriko yelled.

"Argh!" The two boys said as they stood up.

"Raiyu!" Jason yelled over the rain and thunder.

"Ha! You're too weak to hold your transformations." Raiyu chuckled as he watched.

"That's not it! We've been fooled by you. You've deceived us! Now, it's time we evolve!" Jason yelled.

"For our sake and for the sake of the Thunder Ninja Academy. You killed them and now, we'll destroy you!" Jonathan yelled as they walked forward.

"What?" Raiyu watched them as they pulled out their batteries. They inserted them into their morphers and pushed two buttons. Their suits digitally appeared over their morphers.

"Huh?" Red watched as the morphers glowed.

"Thunder Strike!" They yelled together. "Animal Strike!" They continued, "Spirit Unleashed!" They stopped and pushed the bottom of their morphers, copying the pose of the original thunder rangers.

"They've done it." The rangers turned to see the thunder masters appear.

The heads on their morphers opened and a spirit was shot out.

~morphing sequence~

Jason stood in a desert. Thunder loomed as lightning struck the ground around him. He pushed his hand up and lightning struck his arm. A huge falcon made of electricity appeared and wrapped itself around him, creating his suit. Jason then pulled his hand down as his helmet formed, his mouthpiece and visor closing afterwards.

Jonathan stood in the rainforest. Thunder loomed as lighting struck the ground around him. He pushed his arm up and lightning struck his arm. A huge Jaguar made of electricity ran through bushes and wrapped itself around the boy as it arrived, creating his suit. Jonathan pulled his hand down quickly as his helmet formed, his mouthpiece and visor closing afterwards.

~sequence ends~

"Not possible!" Raiyu yelled.

Thunder boomed as lighting flashed. The two rangers stood with their backs towards everyone. Crimson stood on the right and Navy stood on the left.

"Thunder roars, making the earth tremble." Crimson turned his head to the side, allowing everyone to see the left side of his face.

"Lightning strikes, cutting through darkness." Navy turned his head to the side, allowing everyone to see the right side of his face.

"The Falcon of Thunder!" Crimson turned around and stepped forward suddenly.

"The Jaguar of Lightning!" Navy followed, stepping forward as well.

"Crimson Animal Strike Ranger!" Crimson yelled.

"Navy Animal Strike Ranger!" Navy yelled.

"Together we form the Thunder Strike Ranger unit of Animal Strike!" The two yelled in unison. They then ran their hands on their staffs until they got to a perfect position. They wrapped their hands around the staffs and pulled them out, summoning the lightning.

"Move!" The two yelled as they dashed forward quickly, faster than light, which seemed impossible.

Linder stopped for a second before feeling the full force of lightning hit him from a different direction. The monster stood up only to be knocked down again. Crimson appeared from the darkness and slashed at the monster with his staff.

Navy then jumped over him and thrust his staff into the monsters chest. Navy pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward into the monsters chest. Linder roared as blood spilled from his body.

"You know what we have to do!" Navy turned to Crimson. Crimson nodded. Crimson backed up and pulled out another battery. Navy followed. They inserted them into their morphers. They then pushed a few buttons and their numbers began to glow. Two lights exited their numbers and took form.

Crimson grabbed a new weapon that levitated in front of him. It was a blaster as far as abotone could tell. The entire blaster was shaped like a falcons head, with green eyes on each side. Its beak was the barrel while on the bottom was the handle and trigger. It was crimson colored.

Navy grabbed two weapons that looked the same. As far as anyone could tell, they were tonfa. Each one had a jaguar head on the end with its mouth open. Behind the head, was the staff part that extended out. The weapons were both navy colored.

"Move in!" Crimson said as he aimed and shot at the monster. Navy dashed forward and spun around the tonfa. He stopped spinning them once they were both pointed forward. Navy then struck them into Linder.

"Got him!" Navy said as he used his force to pull something out of the monster. Navy let go of the weapons as he caught a boy.

"Final Strike!" Crimson yelled as he put in a battery into his weapon and the weapons eyes glowed.

"Falcon Blaster Thunder Strike!" Crimson shot a huge spirit like falcon head at the shell of a monster that was Linder. Navy jumped out of the way along with the boy.

Linder was hit and instantly exploded. Crimson pulled his weapon up and stood tall. Navy put the boy into the care of his master.

"He'll be awake soon. He needs to rest." His master said.

"Now, for the bigger opponent." Navy turned and walked up to where Crimson stood, staring at Raiyu.

"Well, congrats to you. But this won't be my defeat." Raiyu said as he pointed at them.

"You are correct." Red turned to around as Axis appeared in his monstrous form.

"Axis!" Red said with a cold- blooded tone.

"As promised Raiyu, you can have your original form back." Axis spoke with a deep voice.

"But... I hate to admit it... I failed." Raiyu said.

"It matters not. You have proven that you deserve a spot as one of my generals. Here! Take your power!" Axis held up his staff and then shot a huge blue light into the monster. Raiyu roared as he felt pain. He began to transform.

...

The Shark Zord followed the Triceratops Zord and the Bull Zord as they charged towards the Jaguar Zord which was destroying various warehouses. The T-Rex Zord jumped up trying to catch the Falcon Zord along with the Cheetah Zord and the Raptor Zord.

"These things are pissing me off." Black said as he charged the Zord forward. The Bull Zord hit the Jaguar Zord but was instantly shocked by lightning.

"Be careful! They can control the weather." Blue said.

"That's true. I think that stupid bird is trying to create a hurricane!" Orange said as the T-Rex Zord roared.

...

Raiyu stopped screaming as he stood there, smoke coming off his body. He was reverted to his original form. His yellow colored fur. His blue lightning symbols. Everything was back.

"Yes! My power!" Raiyu yelled into the sky.

"Revive Linder!" Axis demanded.

"I can't do that." Raiyu looked at Axis.

"You can now. With your own lightning power." Axis practically smirked as he spoke.

"Really now." Raiyu looked at his hands. He turned to see Linder's remains.

Raiyu huffed as he shot out lightning from his fingers, hitting the remains. Suddenly, a huge monster appeared over the quarry. It was Linder. The monster roared as it began stomping around.

"Shit! How are we going to stop it?!" Green asked over the loud roars.

"I'll take care of it." Red said.

"Wait! This is our fault. We hurt you. We damaged your zords. Let us take care of it." Crimson held his hand up. He and Navy then called their zords as usual but nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Navy asked.

"Red! These zords are tearing the city apart. There's a freaking hurricane starting. A fucking hurricane!" Blue's voice came through coms.

"Shit!" Red said.

"Let... me stop them." Yuriko stood up.

"You can't. You're weak." Red said.

"I'm never weak. I'm a thunder ninja." Yuriko said as she put her hands together. Suddenly, she began glowing. A figure appeared over her. It was another person who looked identical to her. She wore the uniform of a priestess.

"It's the priestess. The one," Jax turned to Talon.

"My first love." Talon nodded as he smiled.

Yuriko was emerged in light as she was lifted into the sky. Her eyes began glowing blue as she began mumbling magical words.

"Do not hurt the Earth. She is our ally in this fight against evil. We apologize for misusing your power. Please, lend us your strength. My precious friends." Yuriko said.

In the city, the zords began to calm down. They slowed their movements. They looked around and realized what they were doing. They both roared before leaving.

"Where are thy going?" Blue asked.

In the quarry, the rangers and the monsters all turned as the Jaguar Zord and the Falcon Zord appeared. The zords attacked Linder instantly.

"Let's get out of here." Raiyu said.

"Red Ranger. I still have my eyes on you." Axis said as he held up his staff and the two disappeared. Red clenched his fist. Rosé felt his tense body as she held his arm.

"Will they let us in? After all we've done?" Navy turned to Crimson.

"You two did nothing wrong. It was all for the sake of me. The zords agree which is why they came to their senses. They are my friends." Yuriko looked down at them.

The other zords appeared and stopped not to far from the battle. They all watched the woman floating in the sky. Silver stood up from his seat as he watched.

"Yuriko?" He asked himself. He then felt a headache.

"My time is near." He heard another voice speak.

"What?" Silver questioned as he fell to his seat.

"Now, Jason. Jonathan. The zords request that you control them. They trust you fully and recognize you as suitable partners after reviewing everything they were told." Yuriko said.

"She spoke to them about everything in that small window of time?" Purple asked. White watched attentively.

"This is the power of thunder? It can't be." White said as he watched.

"Let's go!" Crimson said, nodding his head along with Navy. They both jumped into their zords and sat in their cockpits.

"Let's form the Megazord." Navy said as Crimson summoned the battery necessary.

"Activating Megazord system." The two zords roared as they began to combine.

"Thunder Strike Megazord! Ready!" The Megazord stood tall. It then ran forward and attacked the monster with its own staff.

Linder roared as it attacked the robot. The Megazord fell down. The rangers inside didn't give up as they spun their wheels around, making the robot punch the monster in the face. It then stood up. Linder began its final charge up as it held its arm up.

"I don't think so!" Navy yelled as the robot held its staff up. The lighting that was hitting Linder changed directions as it began charging the staff.

The monster roared as it ran forward.

"Let's finish him off!" Crimson inserted a battery into his console.

"Final Strike! Lightning Charge Up Strike!" The robot spun the staff around and thrust it forward, piercing the monsters chest and causing it to explode upon contact.

The remains turned to ash as the robot stood tall. The rangers all took a simultaneous sight of relief as they all fell to their bottoms. Red pulled Rosé closer to him to keep her warm since she was wet all over. Talon and Jax looked up at the robot.

"This is going to be a fun journey to watch." Jax said as he saw Yuriko land on the robots shoulder.

"Yes. Yes it is." Talon smiled.

The skies finally began to clear. The blue sky peeking in between the clouds. The suns rays cut through the clouds. The giant robot now stood below a blue sky with broken clouds. It stood in victory.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, you're a general now?" Zaku asked Raiyu who was busy admiring himself.

"You better believe it. And I'm going to do a much better job than you, ain't that right, Byxis?" Raiyu turned to the goblin.

"Sure, whatever you say. Ego Maniac." Byxis said under his breath.

"What's was that?" Byxis asked.

"Nothing." Byxis quickly responded.

"Now that we have three active generals, the time for competition is near." Axis said as he sat in his throne.

"What?" Zaku asked.

"What competition?" Raiyu asked.

"There are more monsters capable of becoming generals just like you three. They will appear one by one and I will choose four to help in my final plan, as my horsemen of the apocalypse." Axis laughed.

"Apocalypse? I thought you wanted to perfect humanity master?" Byxis looked at Axis with a concerned look.

"I do. But before that begins, I've decided to start a purge. Only those worthy will survive this so called 'apocalypse'. When I find those capable, they will become my first test subjects while everyone else waits in line. I swear that everyone on this rotten planet will be perfected even if I have to kill to do it." Axis began laughing evilly.

"I swear his plan changes a lot." Byxis spoke quietly to the others who nodded in agreement.

Axis continued laughing, his laugh echoing throughout the lair.

-0-0-0-0-

Jason and Jonathan forcefully bowed to apologize for their actions. Yuriko was the one forcing them. She let them go and they stood up straight.

"We're sorry for everything we've done. We let Raiyu get into our heads." Jason said as he moved around nervously.

"Yea. Truth is, we're not as serious as we seem." Jonathan said as he picked up what looked to be a prototype blaster. He smiled as he looked up at everyone before accidentally pulling the trigger. The laser hit the walls before finally hitting Steel in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Steel swiped the blaster from Jonathan as he stepped away from him. Jonathan was embarrassed now but he received a kiss on the cheek from Yuriko.

"I guess it's alright. It's not the first time people tried to kill us." Anthony said as he turned to Osvaldo.

"We said we were sorry too." Osvaldo defended himself.

"Wait, are you guys an item?" Jazmine asked.

"Sort of." Yuriko smiled.

"They totally are." Cynthia said and everyone present chuckled.

"So, Yuriko. Are you a ninja like them?" Eduardo brought up the topic, focusing the attention on something else.

"Well, for a while I was lost, traveling with someone I thought was great. He suddenly disappears one day and I was brought to the Thunder Ninja Academy because of the artifact that rests inside of me. Jason and Jonathan taught me how to control the power of a storm even through they didn't have the same power as I do." Yuriko explained.

"I see." Eduardo looked down. Sakura took notice of his tone.

"Who were you traveling with before?" Alicia asked.

"It's weird. He was a Phantom Thief. His name was Silver and he looks a lot like," Yuriko stopped as she turned and saw Juan standing nearby.

"Hi... Yuriko." Juan said nervously.

"Juan?" Yuriko looked at him deep in his eyes.

"Oh shit! It's awkward now!" Anthony yelled as Darell and Osvaldo held back their laughter and gasps.

"Idiot." Cynthia kicked him once again in the leg, causing him to fall.

"You know this guy?" Jonathan asked.

"Yea. I do." Yuriko gained a tear in her eye.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Juan rubbed the back of his head.

-0-0-0-0-

"We need to improve the security of this place. It is not safe for the queens." Neo said as he looked at the house.

"It's alright. Mick is working on something." Saul said.

"Yea but your girls keep getting taken for some reason so you better hope he finishes fast or you gonna be losing them sooner rather than later." Sebastian said as he shifted his body to indicate the 'later' part.

"We're fine. I was just caught off guard. Besides, now the new guys are on your side so it's all good." Rosé giggled along with her friends.

"You're right but there's still six more rangers yet to be found." Saul said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Let's just hope they aren't evil like the last couple of them." Lisa smiled brightly as she said that.

"I can already feel it. There's no way that's possible" Jennie also smiled as she turned to Lisa and they both giggled.

"Don't worry Saul, you'll find them soon." Jisoo said as she turned to Saul. Her eyes then mysteriously glowed for a second. He stared at her as he noticed.

"Is something wrong my king?" Neo asked.

"Nothing. Everything's all ok." Saul smiled hiding what he saw.

"Let's go inside and get food. I'm hungry." Jennie said as she ran to the door along with the girls.

"I could eat." Sebastian followed along with Neo.

"Let me cool you one of my gourmet meals my queens." Neo said quickly as he pushed Sebastian in order to arrive first. Saul followed without saying a word.

"Don't worry Saul, I'm not evil. I'm just eager for the reunion with you guys." Farther away, in a tree, a new figure appeared.

It was another rangers. A new ranger. His suit was a mix of bronze, grey and black but it was primarily black. His helmet was was shaped like a panthers head. There are black eyes on the top of each side of the helmet. It was primarily black with a bronze colored mouthpiece. The visor looked like a panthers mouth when open. It had two teeth on top of the videos and two teeth on the bottom of the visor. The suit was cut into three parts that made up one outline. In the middle of the suit was the outline of a panthers head along with a panther styled number 15. The head seems different then normal however, almost like representing different types of big cats. The right side of the torso was bronze. The center of the torso was black. The left side of the torso was grey. He had black boots with silver collars. He wore a silver colored belt with a silver belt buckle. In the middle of the buckle was the Animal Strike symbol along with his number 15. He also had holsters. In the right holster was his Strike Blaster and in the left holster was his Striker Saber. On his wrist was his mother, in its rest state.

He stretched his arms as he stood up on the branch he was on. He let out a huff and attacked the air with scratches. He then jumped into a bigger tree and disappeared.


End file.
